A love born from steel German Version
by Shelune
Summary: Dies ist die deutsche Übersetzung einer wundervollen englischen Fanfiction, beginnend auf dem Angelausflug nach Ennis' Scheidung.
1. Chapter 1

Folgende Story gehört mir nicht! Sie wurde geschrieben und in englischer Sprache veröffentlicht von „Mainewriter". Sie ist eine Fanfic-schreiberin aus den USA und kommt aus dem Bundesstaat Maine, daher der Name ;) Wenn ihr die englische Fassung lesen wollt, such einfach mal auf google danach, da findet ihr sie auf diversen Seiten.

Ich bin lediglich die, die diese tolle Story übersetzen darf. Kommentare werde ich natürlich an sie weiterleiten. Ich hoffe, ich habe es geschafft, die tolle Stimmung ihrer Geschichte zu vermitteln.

**Titel: A love born from steel – Eine Liebe, entstanden durch Stahl**

**Autor: "Mainewriter"**

Übersetzung: meine Wenigkeit, KatzeCheetah

Warnings: Romance, Drama, (Lemon)

Achtung: Der folgende Text ist Eigentum von Mainewriter

Kapitel 1

Mai, 1976

Ennis Del Mar stand an die Seite seines Trucks gelehnt, rauchte eine Zigarette und starrte auf die weite Fläche der SR-789, welche vor ihm lag. Er befand sich auf einer winzigen Raststätte – eher einem Parkplatz– mit drei weißen Streifen, welche die Parkbuchten markierten und einem großen Müllcontainer, an den ein „Verschmutzung-des-Platzes-untersagt"- Schild angeheftet war. Ennis wartete auf Jack Twist, seinen „Angel"-Kumpel und besten Freund, der zur Zeit in Childress, Texas lebte. Ennis und Jack trafen sich zwei- bis dreimal jährlich, um fischen oder jagen zu gehen…doch in Wirklichkeit widmeten sie sich ganz dem Sex, mit einer gehörigen Menge an Alkohol zur Einstimmung.

Ennis drückte die Zigarette mit seinem Stiefelabsatz aus. Wo zum Teufel blieb Jack überhaupt? Normalerweise was es Ennis, der zu spät kam. Er trug niemals eine Uhr und hatte definitiv kein Zeitverständnis. Seit der Scheidung von Alma hatte er ein wenig besser auf die Zeit achten müssen, denn nun fehlte ihm die Person, bei der er sich hatte erkundigen können, welcher Wochentag gerade sei. Jetzt, so erkannte Ennis, hatte er absolut keine Idee, wie viel Uhr es war. Dennoch fühlte er, dass er lange genug hier an seinen Truck gelehnt gestanden hatte, um zu verstehen, dass Jack zu spät kam.

Er zündete sich eine weitere Zigarette an und wog die Möglichkeit ab, sich ein Bier aus der Kühlbox zu nehmen, die hinter ihm im Truck lag. Der Gedanke an das Bier besiegte ihn. Die Frühlingssonne brannte stark und Ennis war zu warm und außerdem hatte er einen höllischen Durst. Als er an dem Bier nippte und einen Zug von seiner Zigarette nahm, schweiften seine Gedanken beinahe automatisch ab.

Er führte sich eine Reihe mentaler Eindrücke Jacks vor Augen. Er mochte es, diese durch sein Gehirn springen zu lassen, als betrachte er ein altes Fotoalbum. Während er sie durchging, bemerkte der, dass die meisten Bilder Erinnerungen an den Sommer von 1963 waren, als sie gemeinsam Schafe in Brokeback Mountain gehütet hatten. Jack, als er ihn zum ersten Mal traf, Jack, der auf der Mundharmonika spielte, Jack, der sich über das Zelt beschwert hatte, welches roch,"als hätte eine Katze hineingepisst oder schlimmer". Jack, mit diesem speziellen Ausdruck der Zärtlichkeit und Besorgnis in den Augen, als er Ennis das Blut vom Gesicht gewischt hatte, als dieser vom Pferd gefallen war. Dieses Bild mochte Ennis ganz besonders. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass ihm dieser Ausdruck in Jacks Blick aufgefallen war – ein Ausdruck, der tausende verschiedene Gefühle zu vermitteln schien. Noch immer war Ennis damit beschäftigt, sie alle zu erfassen.

Einige aktuellere Bilder fanden Einzug in Ennis' Bewusstsein – Jack im letzten Monat. Dieses allerdings rief eher unangenehme Erinnerungen wach. Er sah den Schmerz und die Verwirrung in Jacks Zügen, das Unverständnis, als er sagte: „Aber En, ich dachte…?"

Ennis Scheidung hatte sich im November vollzogen. Er hatte Jack eine Postkarte geschrieben und als der diese gesehen hatte, war er sofort in seinen Truck gesprungen und hatte ihn nach Wyoming gesteuert. Ennis war sehr überrascht gewesen, als er an seinem Reihenhaus erschienen war – sie hatten doch eine „Angeltour" geplant, also warum tauchte Jack einen Monat zu früh auf? So sehr Ennis auch gewollt hatte, dass Jack bei ihm blieb…es war unmöglich – seine Töchter waren an diesem Wochenende zu Besuch gewesen, außerdem hatte er unbedingt seine Freizeit dazu aufbringen müssen, die Unterstände seiner Pferde abzudecken.

Ennis wusste genau, dass er Jack mit seiner Reaktion verletzt hatte, deshalb hatte er versucht, dieses Wochenende zu etwas Besonderem zu machen. Er hatte einen Bekannten, Don Wroe, welcher einige Ranchs besaß und dieser hatte eine freie Hütte in den Owl Creek Mountains. Schon drei Jahre zuvor hatte Don ihm diese Hütte eine Woche zur Verfügung gestellt für einen Jagdausflug mit Jack. Im Gegenzug hatte Ennis ihm geholfen, das Dach seines Hauses im Sommer neu zu decken. Die Zeit mit Jack dort war großartig gewesen. Sie waren jagen gegangen, hatten einen großen Elch geschossen und außerdem im Schnee gespielt wie zwei Schuljungen. Dies hatte Ennis die Vorteile eine Hütte im Gegensatz zu Camping vor Augen geführt. Sie hatten sich keine Sorgen um das Feuer machen müssen und da sie zu der Unterkunft hatten fahren können, waren sogar die Pferde überflüssig gewesen. Natürlich liebte er es, in den Bergen zu reiten, dennoch bedeuteten Pferde stets zusätzliche Arbeit, wie man die Sache auch betrachtete. Und Ennis konnte sich bestens daran erinnern, wie sie ihre Extra-Freizeit im „Sex-und-Nagel-Apartement" zu vertreiben gewusst hatten.

Also hatte er einige Wochen zuvor Don erneut gefragt, ob er die Hütte für eine Angeltour nutzen dürfe. „Sicher", hatte Don gesagt, „ich habe nicht vor, dort hinauf zu fahren, wenigstens bis zum Memorial-Day." Als Ennis gefragt hatte, was er denn im Gegenzug für Don tun könne, hatte der geantwortet, dass er ihm reiche, dass er das Camp für den Sommer auf Vordermann bringe. „Ich werde nicht da sein bis November", sage er, „ bitte achte darauf, dass sich kein Ungeziefer im Schornstein oder in den wänden einnistet. Schlag mir eine genügende Menge an Holz und dann reicht das." Ennis war ihm für seine Großzügigkeit sehr dankbar. Er hatte nicht viele freunde, die so etwas für ihn tun würden.

Jack und Ennis gingen nunmehr schon seit neun Jahren zusammen angeln – seit sie sich 1967 wieder getroffen hatten – doch in Wirklichkeit waren sie niemals mit Wasser auch nur in Berührung gekommen. Nicht, dass es Ennis nicht gemocht hätte zu angeln – das tat er – aber jedes Mal, wenn er mit Jack zusammen war, fielen ihnen bessere Dinge ein, die sie tun konnten. Ja, Sex machte einen großen Teil davon aus aber manchmal saßen sie auch einfach am Feuer und erzählten sich Geschichten oder Witze. Jack war die einzige Person auf der Welt, bei der sich Ennis wirklich geborgen fühlte, frei von Verstellungen oder Lügen. Selbst als Ennis noch nicht genau gewusst hatte, wo in seinem Leben er Jack nun einordnen sollte, hatte er doch eines genau gewusst: Jack war der beste Freund, den er je hatte.

Seitdem Alma nicht mehr da war, die ihn stets dabei beobachtete, wie er für seinen Trip gepackt hatte, hatte er nicht einmal mehr seine Angelausrüstung bei sich. Er wusste, sie würden diese Hütte haben, wusste, es würde sehr viel angenehmer sein als auf dem Zeltboden zu schlafen. Manchmal, wenn Ennis so vor sich her fantasierte, stellte er sich vor, Jack so lange, so hart und oft zu nageln, dass sie beide vor Erschöpfung ohnmächtig würden. Wie das wohl sein würde – gebadet in klebrigem Schweiß und Sperma, die Lippen durch unzählige Küsse rau und aufgesprungen, die Gesichter gerötet und wund von ihren brennenden Bartstoppeln. Er fühlte eine heiße Erregung in sich aufsteigen, als er daran dachte. „Hm, Jack Twist," dachte er bei sich, „vielleicht wird das ja die Woche werden, in der ich dir endlich dein Hirn rausficke…"

Erneut schaute er auf die Straße. Er sah einen kleinen Punkt in der Ferne schimmern, welcher stetig größer wurde, als er ihn fixierte. „Bitte sei Jack…", sagte er. „Ich bin schon soweit, dass ich es mit dir hier auf der Straße treiben würde." Er warf seine leere Bierdose in den Müllcontainer und richtete sich in ungeduldiger Erwartung höher auf.

Es war Jack. Ennis beobachtete, wie der blaue Ford Pick Up Truck aus der F-Serie heranfuhr und in den Parkplatz einbog. Ennis ging schnellen Schrittes zur Fahrertür und riss sie auf. „Jack, verflucht noch mal, Twist!", bellte er seine übliche Begrüßung.

„Hundesohn", sagte Jack, wenn auch etwas weniger enthusiastisch als Ennis. Dieser riss Jack in einer Bärenumarmung aus dem Truck, nahm dann sein Gesicht in die Hände und zog es zu einem Kuss näher zu sich. Ennis presste seine Lippen auf Jacks, doch dieser wand sich aus seiner Umarmung. „Nicht hier, En, wir sind in der Öffentlichkeit."

"Was zum...? Scheiße Jack, du bist das erste Fahrzeug, dass hier vorbeikam seit einer Stunde und ich weiß so sicher wie die Hölle, dass keine anderen Leute in der Nähe sind." Erneut lehnte er sich Jack entgegen und dieser erwiderte den Kuss, doch seine Lippen fühlten sich kalt und leblos an.

Ennis unterbrach den Kuss. „Ich mache mir keine Sorgen," sprach er zu sich selbst. Immer hatte es eine Gewisse Distanz zwischen ihnen gegeben, wenn sie sich nach mehreren Monaten der Trennung wieder gesehen hatten. Manchmal dauerte es einige Stunden, einmal auch einen ganzen Tag. Ennis hätte es bevorzugt, wenn sie ihren Konsens in einem Schäferstündchen wieder gefunden hätten, doch er hatte vor, sich in Geduld zu üben. Er wusste, er würde für den „Scheidungs-Postkarten-Besuch" büßen müssen.

Er schaute skeptisch in Jacks Gesicht. „Kumpel, du siehst erschöpft aus." Er bemerkte die dicken ringe unter Jacks Augen, welche blutunterlaufen und verschlafen waren.

„Ja, das bin ich auch.", antwortete Jack, „Ich habe eine Stunde an der Colorado-Wyoming Grenze geschlafen. Ich dachte, ich würde von der Straße abkommen, wenn ich noch weiter fahre."

„Hm, dann gib mir die Schlüssel, ich werd fahren." Ennis streckte seine Hand aus.

Jack sah sich um und realisierte zum ersten Male, dass Ennis seine Pferde nicht dabei hatte. Ennis registrierte Jacks Verwirrung. „Ich hab uns'ne Hütte besorgt, Kumpel.", sagte er. "Habs geschafft Don Wroes Unterkunft nochmal auszuborgen. Weißt du noch, als wir die zuletzt benutzt haben? Wir haben ein weiches schönes Bett, ein warmes Feuer. Müssen uns keine Sorgen machen, ob's nun regnet oder schneit."

„Mhm, das ist großartig, Ennis." Jack rang sich ein schwaches Lächeln ab. „Verdammt großartig."

Ennis begann damit, seine Ausrüstung von seinem Truck in Jacks umzuladen. Die Kühlbox, die Camping Tasche und verschiedene Taschen mit Lebensmitteln. Normalerweise war es Jack, der die Camping Ausrüstung mitbrachte, aber auf ihrer Hütte war alles, was sie wirklich brauchten, ihre Schlafsäcke. Es war wirklich hervorragend ausgestattet mit allem, was das Herz begehrte. Als endlich alles eingeladen war, wollten sie sich in Richtung des Führerhauses begeben , doch Jack hielt inne. „Haste da Bier in der Kühlbox?"

„Na klar doch," sagte Ennis.

„Kann ich eins haben, während wir auf der Straße sind?"

„Sicher, Jack, das brauchste doch nicht zu fragen. Bedien dich!" Jack griff nach hinten und nahm sich eine gekühlte Flasche, wandte sich dann zum Führerhaus und stieg zu Ennis in den Wagen. Ennis startete diesen und hielt sich nördlich auf der SR-789, Richtung Owl Creek.

Jack wachte auf und spürte, wie eine große Hand sein Glied rieb. Der Raum war stockdunkel und er hatte absolut keine Orientierung. In letzter Zeit war es stets Lureen gewesen, die die Initiative zum Sex ergriffen hatte doch wenn sie das tat, geschah dies nicht mitten in der Nacht durch Reiben seines Schwanzes! Aber als er seine Hand ausstreckte, fühlte er die weiche Matratze und registrierte, dass er in einem Bett lag. Sex plus ein harter Boden bedeutete Ennis. Sex plus ein weiches Bett bedeutete Lureen. Ergo – er sagte ihren Namen.

Er hörte ein tiefes Glucksen. „Du nennst mich wie deine Frau?", sagte Ennis, „Also, das ist das erste Mal."

Jack war verwirrt. „Wo sind wir?", fragte er.

„Don Wroes Hütte…", antwortete Ennis.

„Und wie spät ist es?"

„Keine Ahnung…spät," kam die Antwort.

Jack marterte sein Hirn und da fiel es ihm wieder ein. Sie waren gestern gegen Abend hier eingetroffen. Nachdem sie den Truck ausgeladen und ihr Zeug verstaut hatten, hatte Jack Ennis erklärt, er mache ein kleines Nickerchen. „Ich bin hundemüde vom Fahren," hatte er gesagt. „Weck mich zum Abendessen." Jetzt sprach er zu Ennis: "Hatte ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst mich wecken?"

„Cowboy, so fest, wie du geschlafen hast, glaub ich nicht, dass ein Kanonenschlag direkt hier in der Hütte dich geweckt hätte. Außerdem hast du so friedlich und ausgeruht ausgesehen – so, dass ich mir gedacht hab es wär besser, dich einfach schlafen zu lassen.

„Oh." Jack nahm Ennis' Hand von seinem Glied. „Warte, Kumpel, ich muss pinkeln." Als er sich aufrichtete, bemerkte er seinen Hunger. „Hast du irgendwas zu Abend gegessen?"

"Ja, ich hab mir'n paar Sandwiches gemacht. Ich habs nicht eingesehen, für mich allein einen Topf dreckig zu machen, weil du geschlafen hast. Warum? Haste Hunger?"

"Jap, ich verhungere, wenn du's genau wissen willst."

„Okay," Ennis setzte sich auf. „du gehst pissen, ich besorg was zu essen." Er stand auf und ging in die Mitte des Raumes, wo er eine Kerosinlampe auf dem Tisch entzündete.

Jack beobachtete ihn. Er war nackt und die Schatten flackerten über seinen Körper. Jack kam es so vor, als habe er niemals einen perfekteren Mann gesehen. Er hatte breite Schultern und einen muskulösen Rücken, der sich zu einer schmalen Taille verengte und einen festen, kleinen Hintern. Jack wusste, er mochte es, andere Männer anzusehen, aber für ihn gab es keinen, der besser ausgesehen hätte als Ennis Del Mar.

Jack stand auf und verließ die Hütte. Er selbst war noch immer angezogen, doch sein Gürtel war offen und flog umher. Er stellte sich neben die Eingangstür und pinkelte in die rabenschwarze Nacht. Als er wieder hinein trat, sah er, wie Ennis einen Teller auf den Tisch stellte, auf dem ein paar Sandwiches mit einigen Pommes daneben lagen. „Man, draußen ist es arschkalt." sagte Jack.

„Es ist eben nicht Texas. Hier oben, in den Bergen Wyomings ist es frostig."

„Das weiß ich selbst, schließlich bin ich in Wyoming aufgewachsen!" sagte Jack scharf.

Ennis zog die Stirn in Falten, als er Jacks Ton bemerkte. „Du brauchst keinen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen, Kumpel. Das war nur ne Feststellung."

Jack setzte sich an den Tisch und begann, die Sandwiches hinunter zu schlingen. „Die schmecken gut," stellte er fest.

Ennis kam mit zwei Flaschen Bier heran und setzte sich neben ihn. „Camping-Essen," kommentierte er.

"Was?" fragte Jack.

"Camping-Essen – Erdnussbutter und Gelee. Schmeckt immer gut im Wald." Er lächelte Jack zu.

Jack öffnete sein Bier und nahm einen großen Schluck. Er schaute zu Ennis. Für ihn, war Ennis der hübscheste Mann, den er je getroffen hatte. Die Kombination von blondem Haar und braunen Augen, dazu die Lippen, welche ein eigenartiges, leichtes Lächeln zeigten – genauso, wie er es im Augenblick tat – all dies vereint machte ihn zu einem unverschämt gut aussehenden Hundesohn. Jack sprach zu sich selbst: „Ich würd sterben, wenn ich nie mehr sein Gesicht sehen könnte." Dann etwas lauter: „En, ich…" doch er unterbrach sich.

„Was ist?"

„Nichts, ist jetzt egal. Vielleicht später." Jack hielt inne. Er war zu diesem Trip gekommen mit der Absicht, eine Entscheidung zu erzwingen. Entweder zusammen sein oder ganz auseinander. Er hatte schließlich eingesehen, dass es so nicht würde weitergehen können. Er musste das zur Sprache bringen aber als er Ennis so dasitzen sah mit diesem Hundeblick, wusste er, dass dies nicht der richtige Augenblick war.

Für Jack war der vergangene Monat die Hölle auf Erden gewesen. Nachdem er in Riverton von Ennis abserviert worden war, war Jack in seinen Truck gesprungen und zurück nach Texas gejagt. Ohne in Childress zu halten, war er durchgefahren nach Juarez, Mexiko. Dort hatte er irgendeinen Kerl an der Straßenecke aufgelesen und mit ihm anonymen Sex gehabt. Doch der Akt hatte Jack nicht im geringsten befriedigt, sondern lediglich ein Gefühl des Selbsthasses und der Verzweiflung in ihm hervorgerufen.

Er war zurück nach Childress gefahren, wo er den Monat meistens betrunken oder bekifft oder beides verlebt hatte. Er hatte einige Schmerzkiller von einem alten Rezept im Medizinschrank gefunden. Zwei davon heruntergespült mit Whiskey gaben einen netten Trip ab, ehe er im Bett das Bewusstsein verlor. Er war zu spät zur Arbeit gekommen und zu früh wieder gegangen. Zuhause hatte er dann sofort begonnen zu trinken. Einmal war er in dem selben Shirt zur Arbeit gegangen, das er schon seit drei Tagen getragen hatte und Lureen hatte ihn nach Hause geschickt, um sich umzuziehen. Er aber hatte dies als Ausrede benutzt, schon um 2 Uhr nachmittags mit dem Trinken anzufangen. Er hatte ohnmächtig auf der Couch gelegen, als sie abends um 6 Uhr nach Hause gekommen war.

Etwas früher in dieser Woche, hatte er realisiert, dass er sich würde zusammenreißen müssen, wenn er in einem Stück nach Wyoming gelangen wollte. Also hatte er sich am Nachmittag aus dem Bett gequält, eine lange, heiße Dusche genommen und war dann in die Stadt gefahren für einen neuen Haarschnitt samt Rasur. Er hatte ein spätes Mittagessen in einem Cafe der Main Street eingenommen und war dann aus der Stadt hinaus gefahren, hatte seinen Abend damit verbracht, in seinem Truck zu rauchen, zu beobachten, wie der Wind den Staub in Richtung der texanischen Prärie geweht hatte und er hatte über Ennis nachgedacht und über sein Leben.

Am frühen Abend war er nach Hause gekommen und hatte begonnen, die Ausrüstung für seinen Trip zusammen zu suchen. Lureen war aufgefallen, um wie viel besser er in diesem Moment ausgesehen hatte als in den letzten Wochen. „Aber nur in der Zeit, in der du deinen Angel-Kumpel siehst!" war ihr sarkastischer Kommentar.

„Ja, tut mir Leid, Lureen," hatte er geantwortet. „Das war ein echt übler Monat. Wir werden reden, wenn ich zurück bin. Das habe wir nötig."

Sie hatte genickt. Ganz genau hatte sie nicht gewusst, was Jack aus seinem Dauerrausch gerissen hatte aber gefunden, es sei das beste, einfach abzuwarten. Sie hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass Jack am Ende zur Besinnung kommen würde und nun sah es aus, als wäre dies eingetroffen. Jack hatte seinen Truck beladen, Lureen flüchtig auf die Wange geküsst und war in nördlicher Richtung in die Nacht gebraust, wobei er die „AM Station" im Radio angehört hatte, welche in einem klaren Signal von Denver kam.

„Hey bist du noch da, Kumpel?", sagte Ennis und brachte Jack in die Gegenwart zurück. „Du siehst aus, als wärste ne Millionen Meilen entfernt." Jack schüttelte den Kopf. Noch immer hatte er das dumpfe und betäubende Gefühl, ohne jegliche Orientierung zu sein und nicht zu wissen, wo er sei. Ennis stand auf und räumte den Teller und die leeren Flaschen ab. „Willste noch eins?", fragte er.

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich hab genug."

Ennis sah ihn an. „Hm, also wenn du weder Essen noch Schlafen noch Trinken willst, Rodeo, siehts aus, als bliebe uns nur eine Sache zu tun übrig…wenn du verstehst, was ich sagen will." Er zwinkerte ihm zu. Jack lächelte zurück.

„Okay, Cowboy," sagte Jack, als er sich auszog. Sie kletterten zurück ins Bett und zogen die Decke über sich. Ennis positionierte sich hinter Jack, so wie er es immer tat, seine Arme in einer dichten Umarmung um ihn gelegt. Er tastete sich an Jacks Körper hinab und nahm ein weiteres Mal Jacks Glied in seine Hand. Dann massierte er es mit seinen langen Fingern. Jack fühlte diese Wärme und den erregenden Schauer von seinem Körper Besitz ergreifen. Aber bevor sie zu dem Punkt gelangen konnten, an dem es wirklich Ernst wurde, fiel Jack zurück in einen tiefen, tiefen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Abend saßen die beiden vor dem Feuer in zwei einfachen und abgenutzen Stühlen. Ennis trank Whiskey aus einer Tasse, Jack aus der Flasche. Dass beide in unterschiedlichen Stühlen saßen anstatt sich in den Armen zu halten, nackt auf dem Boden zu liegen oder im Bett zu vögeln, was Ennis deutlich bevorzugt hätte, war ein äußeres Merkmal für ihre innere Distanz zueinander. Aber er nahm Notiz von Jack, dem allem Anschein nach der Sinn danach stand, einfach dazusitzen und in die Flammen zu starren.

Der Tag war mit einem Wort seltsam gewesen. Am Morgen waren sie aufgewacht und noch immer hatte es nicht den Anschein, als sei Jack an Sex interessiert oder wenigstens daran, ein wenig zu kuscheln oder herumzumachen. Sie hatten gefrühstückt und Jack hatte vorgeschlagen, eine Wanderung durch den Wald zu machen, vielleicht auch ein kleines Picknick einzupacken. Sie waren einen Weg entlang gewandert, der hinter ihrer Hütte begann aber es war zu früh in der Saison und der Weg war schlammig gewesen. Schwarze Fliegen und Moskitos waren um ihre Köpfe geschwirrt. Nach einer Stunde hatten sie kehrt gemacht und am Ende vor ihrer Tür zu Mittag gegessen.

Nach dem Essen hatte Jack verlauten lassen, er würde ein weiteres Nickerchen machen. Ennis hatte gelangweilt die Hütte durchstöbert und hatte Angelausrüstung weit hinten in einem Wandschrank gefunden. Er hatte die Ironie bemerkt, wenn er jetzt angeln gehen würde auf einem ihrer Angelausflüge und hatte sich gewünscht, er hätte seine eigene Ausrüstung mitgebracht. Er hatte den Rest des Nachmittages damit zugebracht, an dem kleinen Bach zu stehen, der an der Hütte vorbei floss und es war ihm gelungen, einige braune Forellen zu fangen, die er für das Abendessen gebraten hatte. Auch dieses war, ebenso wie das Mittagessen, eine fast vollkommen stille Angelegenheit geworden und allem Anschein nach würde sich diese Stille bis in den Abend hinein fortsetzen.

Jack rührte sich und beendete die Stille. Seine Stimme klang schwach aber klar: „Hast du eigentlich jemals auf die Worte der Radiosongs geachtet, Ennis?", fragte er träge.

„Nicht wirklich. Du weißt ja, dass ich nicht sonderlich viel Musik höre."

"Stimmt – hm, als ich hier hochgefahren bin, lief da ständig dieses Lied. Schätze, es ist wohl die Nummer 1 in den Charts oder so was, ich habs wohl an die tausend Mal gehört, also hab ich angefangen genauer auf die Worte zu achten. Es war interessant. Über diesen Typ und das Mädchen, die sich selber umbringen wollten…der Typ hat versucht, das Mädchen zu überzeugen, dass es in Ordnung ist…nichts, wovor man Angst haben müsste."

„Jesus, wie deprimierend," sagte Ennis. „Was ist nur aus Sex und Drogen geworden?"

„Oh ja…Sex!" sagte Jack, mit einem verbitterten Lachen. „Nein, er sang über Romeo und Julia, die bis in alle Ewigkeit zusammen waren." Er wandte sich an Ennis und schaute ihn direkt an. „Das könnten wir auch, weiß du."

„Könnten was?", fragte Ennis, der Jacks Gedankengang nicht völlig nachvollziehen konnte.

„Na uns selber umbringen. Wie in dem Lied. Und bis in alle Ewigkeit zusammen sein."

„Scheiße, Jack! Sag sowas nicht!" sagte Ennis und fühlte einen Anflug von Panik in seiner Kehle. „Ich will mich nicht selbst umbringen."

"Warum denn nicht?" fragte Jack und drehte sich wieder zum Feuer. „Warum nicht? Wir sind erwachsene Männer, wir könnten es tun." Seine Stimme hatte diese matte, träge Tonlage, welche Ennis alarmierte. In einer anderen Unterhaltung hätte er über Sportergebnisse oder das Wetter reden können aber hier redete er über das Verüben von Selbstmord! „Es wär doch ne Möglichkeit für uns, zusammen zu sein."

„Gottverdammt!", sagte Ennis. „Du weißt, wohin du nach dem Tod kommst! Sag nicht,w ir würden zusammen sein, wie in dem beschissenen Lied! Wir könnten in der Hölle schmoren oder in der Erde einfrieren! Wir wären nicht zusammen, erzähl nicht so ne Scheiße!"

„Hm, aber wir sind jetzt auch nicht zusammen, also wo wäre der Unterschied, ob ich nun tot bin oder lebe?", sagte Jack und nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche.

„Das sind wir doch, Jack", sagte Ennis, „aber du ruinierst alles mit diesem ganzen Gerede über Selbstmord!"

„ICH ruiniere es? ICH bin derjenige der es verdammt nochmal ruiniert?", fragte Jack in einer angriffslustigen Tonlage.

„Und was zum Teufel heißt das nun wieder?",fragte Ennis. Die Panik ergiff Besitz von ihm, auch wenn er versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben.

„Du weißt, was es heißt", sagte Jack. „Das brauch ich nicht erklären."

Eine Zeit lang hüllten sie sich in Schweigen, dann sprach Jack erneut in der selben trägen, unheimlichen Tonlage. „Ich würde es mit ner Pistole tun", grübelte er „würde ne Pistole in den Mund stecken. Das würde schnell gehen und nicht weh tun. Wahrscheinlich richtig sexy, findeste nicht? Kaltes, hartes Stahl in meinem Mund? Ich könnte ja so tun, als wärst du es."

Ennis fühlte, wie die Panik in übermannte. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen wollte. Im Zustand seiner Verzweiflung fragte er sich, ob in der Hütte eine Pistole lag. Er hatte keine mitgebracht, denn es war keine Jagdsaison, aber wer wusste denn, was Don Wroe so herumliegen hatte? „Heilige Scheiße", dachte er „hoffentlich ist sein Knarre gesichert." „Dann entsann er sich, dass er in Jacks Truck hier herauf gefahren war. Was zur Hölle…konnte es sein, dass da eine Pistole im Truck war? „Himmlischer Jesus", betete er für sich. „bitte, lass keine Knarre im Truck sein."

Ennis stand auf, schritt zu Jacks Stuhl und nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände. „Hör auf, so eine Scheiße zu erzählen, Jack", sagte er. „Du machst mir Angst Ich weiß, du willst dich nicht umbringen, hör auf so zu reden."

Jack starrte ihn mit einem kalten, harten Ausdruck in den Augen an. „Du weißt, dass ich mich nicht umbringen will? Woher weißt du denn, was ich will?"

"Weil, Jack...", begann Ennis, nicht sicher, was er sagen sollte, "Weil..."

Jack schlug Ennis' Hände von seinem Gesicht und packte ihn unsanft an den Handgelenken. „Okay, lass mich dir sagen, was ich will, Ennis. Was ich will, ist mit dir zusammen zu sein, das will ich. Und das weiß du verdammt nochmal ganz genau aber du willst es nicht, also will ich vielleicht lieber tot sein!"

„Oh Jesus, Jack, wir sind doch zusammen", sagte Ennis, der fühlte wie Tränen in ihm aufstiegen. „ Kannst du das nicht verstehen?"

„Nein, Ennis, das sind wir nicht! Für eine Woche Fickfreunde zu sein, ein- oder zweimal im Jahr ist kein Zusammensein. Ich will dich, will alles von dir, immer. Ich will dich in meinem Leben, will dass du mein Leben BIST!"

Ennis senkte den Kopf. Er fühlte Tränen seine Wangen hinab laufen aber Jack hielt immer noch seine Handgelenke so fest umklammert, dass er sie nicht wegwischen konnte.

Jack schaute zu Ennis hinab, der vor ihm kniete. Er spürte eine eiserne Hand sein Herz zusammenpressen, alles Leben aus ihm quetschen. „Dieser Tag im letzten Monat war der verdammt schlimmste Tag in meinem ganzen miserablen Leben." Sagte er.

„Welcher Tag?", hauchte Ennis.

"Du weißt ganz genau, welchen verdammten Tag ich meine, du Arschloch!" Der Hass in Jacks Stimme schmerzte in Ennis' Seele. „Du hast mir ne Postkarte geschickt, in der stand, dass du geschieden bist. Ich bin vierzehn verdammte Stunden gefahren und du hast mich an der Tür abserviert, wie einen verdammten Vertreter. Hast es nicht mal fertig gebracht, mir zehn verdammte Minuten deiner kostbaren zeit zu opfern!"

„Jesus, Jack, sag so was nicht!", sagte Ennis erneut, diesmal jedoch rannen Tränen seine Wangen hinab. Er presste seine Fäuste auf die Augen, so als ob es helfen würde sie auszuquetschen, um aufhören zu weinen.

„Ich werde das weiterhin sagen, Ennis, denn du musst es verdammt noch mal hören! Jedes Mal, wenn ich gesagt hab, lass uns zusammen sein, dann war da immer dein Leben in Riverton, Alma und die Mädchen. Ja wenn ich das richtig sehe, dann hast du kein verfluchtes Leben in Riverton mehr aber du sagst verflucht noch mal immer noch nein zu mir! Was haste denn diesmal für ne Ausrede, Ennis! Geld? Deinen Job? Mir ist endlich klar geworden, wo zur Hölle ich auf deiner Prioritätenliste stehe und das ist ganz sicher nicht ganz oben!"

„Jungs können nicht zusammen leben, Jack!", stöhnte Ennis mit kaum hörbarer Stimme. „Das weißt du doch. Ich hab dir doch von Rich und Earl erzählt. Wir würden getötet werden!"

Jack schmetterte die Whiskey-Flasche gegen den Kamin – sie zersprang in eine Million winziger Scherben und der Whiskey lief die Granitsteine hinab. Er sprang auf und packte Ennis hart bei den Schultern, dann stieß er ihn vor seine Füße. „Hör dir mal selbst zu, du gottverdammtes, dämliches Arschloch! Wenigstens hatten Rich und Earl ein gemeinsames Leben, bevor sie als Leichen endeten! Wir haben kein Leben und sterben tu ich in jedem Fall! Und derjenige, der mich verdammt noch mal tötet, bist du!" Er wirbelte herum und ließ Ennis allein zurück, der auf seinen Stiefeln rückwärts strauchelte.

„Was?" fragte Ennis mit Verwirrung in der Stimme.

„Ach! Du hast dir immer vorgestellt, dass, wenn wir verdammt noch mal zusammen wären, irgendein Fremder aus der Dunkelheit der Nacht käme und uns im Bett erschlagen würde, stimmts nicht! Ist es nicht fürchterlich ironisch, dass es kein Fremder ist sondern du? Du brichst mir das Herz, Ennis, wenn noch mal ein einziges Teil davon abbricht, dann tötet es mich, so sicher, als hättest du ein Messer hinein gestochen! Ich könnte ja ne Pistole nehmen, sie mir in den Mund stecken und dann wäre alles aus und vorbei und zur Hölle, es wäre ne ganze Ecke schmerzloser, als das, was du mir zumutest!" Seine schultern sanken herab, als hätte ihn sämtliche Energie verlassen. Er registrierte, wie die dunkle Wolke der Depression begann, den schwarzen Raum hinter seinen Augen auszufüllen. Er seufzte und sah sich um. „Was zur Hölle mach ich bloß hier?"

Ennis trat hinter ihn und legte die Arme um ihn. Er zog ihn ganz dicht zu sich, lehnte sich an ihn und flüsterte: „Komm schon, lass uns ins Bett gehen, du wirst dich sicher besser fühlen nach einer Mütze voll Schlaf."

Jack schnaubte verächtlich. „Ja, schlafen. Das bringts auf den Punkt und macht alles wieder gut. Lass mich dir enes sagen, Ennis. Schlaf sorgt nicht dafür, dass der Schmerz verschwindet, weil du am morgen aufwachst und er immer noch da ist. Trinken kann ihn auch nicht vertreiben. Ich fühl mich, als wär ich nen Monat betrunken gewesen aber der Schmerz ist immer noch da. Auch nach Mexiko zu gehen und Prostituierte zu ficken, hilft nicht." Sagte er. „Vielleicht ist nur die Pistole eine Lösung."

Ennis erstarrte. Er glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Mexiko? Prostituierte? Er fühlte einen Anflug von Wut, die sich in seinem Gesicht und seinem Nacken festsetzte. „Ja…" begann er, klappte dann seinen Mund wieder zu. „Nicht nötig dort hinzugehen," dachte er „zumindest noch nicht."

Jack bemerkte, wie Ennis erstarrte und hörte das „ga" in seiner Kehle. Jack wusste, er konnte sich einfach umdrehen, konnte zu Ennis sagen: „Ja, zur Hölle! Ich war in Mexiko, ich hab mich in Mexiko von Typen ficken lassen und niemals war es auch nur ansatzweise so, wie von dir gefickt zu werden, Ennis!" Doch er tat es nicht. Er konnte nicht. Da war diese unsichtbare Linie. Eine Linie, die Jack nicht übertreten würde, denn er wusste, damit würde er zu weit gehen.

Er stand einfach da und ließ sich in Ennis Arme sinken. „Komm schon, Jack, du bist erschöpft. Lass mich dir helfen, dich fürs Bett fertig zu machen." Ennis knöpfte Jacks Shirt auf und zog es ihm über Schultern und Arme, dann hängte er es über eine Stuhllehne. Auch Jacks Gürtel öffnete er, zog ihn auf und begann seine Jeans hinab zu ziehen über Jacks Hüften, als dieser ihm hart mit dem Ellenbogen in die rippen stieß. „Verpiss dich, verdammt! Ich kann mich selbst ausziehen!" Ennis trat verdattert zurück. Er fühlte, wie die Wut in ihm aufkochte, dieses Mal in seiner Brust und wie sie von dort auf seinen gesamten Körper übergriff. Er stand da. Jack riss seine Jeans herunter, schmiss sie ärgerlich über den Boden und ging zum Bett. „Lass mich in Ruhe, gottverdammt!", knurrte er. Dann, in einer von Sarkasmus durchtränkten Stimme, sagte er: "Kein Sex, heute Nacht, Liebling, ich hab Kopfschmerzen!"

Ennis stand da, angeschlagen. Er presste seine rechte Hand an die Schläfen und zog sie sachte über seinen Nasenrücken. Als er sah, dass Jack sich die Decke über den Kopf zog, machte er kehrt und ging zurück zu seinem abgenutzten einfachen Stuhl vor dem Feuer. Er zündete sich eine Zigarette aus der Packung in seiner Tasche an, nahm die Tasse, die noch immer einen Schluck Whiskey enthielt und nippte daran. Er ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen und starrte auf die langsam erstickenden Flammen.

Jack erwachte am nächsten Morgen durch die schwache Sonne, die durch das Fensterglas schimmerte. Jeder Muskel seines Körpers schmerzte. Er rieb seine Augen, fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, die sich dick und pelzig anfühlte, beeinträchtigt von der Nacht. Er rieb seinen Kopf, merkte jedoch, dass er keinen Kater hatte – das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, dass er mit klaren Kopf erwachte seit dem letzten Monat. Aber dann huschten ihm seine Worte vom vergangenen Abend durch die Gedanken. Er erinnerte sich an jedes einzelne. „Ah, Scheiße!" dachte er und wünschte sich, genug getrunken zu haben, um sich an nichts zu erinnern.

Er drehte sich um – Ennis war nicht in der Hütte. Er richtete sich auf und sah ihn einiges ihrer Ausrüstung in den Truck laden. Jack fiel gegen den Bettrahmen und Verzweiflung rann durch seinen Körper. „Das wars," dachte er. „Jetzt ist es vorbei." Er wusste, er war zu diesem Trip gekommen, um mit Ennis abzuschließen aber jetzt, wo es zu passieren schien war, fühlte er nichts als Trauer. „Was zur Hölle hab ich getan?" heulte er in Gedanken, als er sein Gesicht ins Kissen presste.

Lange lag er so da und hörte, wie Ennis draußen umherlief. Er hörte ihn Holzhacken, das „Wumm – Bumm" der Axt, sich in einem einfachen Rhythmus wiederholend. Erneut richtete Jack sich auf und sah sich in der Hütte um. Er sah, dass das zerbrochene Glas weggeräumt war. Seine Augen schweiften hinüber zum Tisch, auf dem Jack eine Schüssel sah, ein Glas Saft und einen Milchkarton. Auch ein Löffel lag neben der Schüssel. „Was zum…?" dachte Jack. Der Kaffeetopf stand auf dem hölzernen Untersatz und ein kleines Feuer brannte im Kamin.

Schwach quälte Jack sich aus dem Bett. Er sammelte seine Hose aus der Ecke auf, in die er sie letzte Nacht geschmissen hatte, und nahm sein Shirt von der Stuhllehne. Während er sein Hemd zuknöpfte, ging er zum Tisch und sah, dass Ennis schon Cornflakes in die Schüssel geschüttet hatte. „Was zum..?" dache er erneut. Ennis machte nie das Frühstück und auch, wenn das Schütten von Cornflakes in eine Schüssel nicht unbedingt eines Gourmets würdig war, so war es doch ein kleiner Akt von Nettigkeit, den Jack nicht erwartet hätte.

Er setzte sich an den Tisch und goss etwas Milch über die Cornflakes. Er nahm seinen Löffel und begann, apathisch zu essen. Dabei nahm er große Schlucke Orangensaft zwischen den Bissen.

Ennis betrat die Hütte. „Oh gut, du bist wach." Sagte er lächelnd.

„Ennis?" fragte Jack.

"Warte, wir reden in ner Minute." Antwortete dieser und kam zum Tisch. „Iss du dein frühstück. Ich hab noch was zu tun." Die Fronttür knallte zu, als er erneut aus der Hütte schritt.

Jack fühlte eine Hilflosigkeit in sich aufsteigen wie Krebs. „Er hat verdammt noch mal gelächelt," dachte er. „Er ist so froh, mich los zu sein, dass er lächelt, wie die Katze, die den Kanarienvogel erwischt hat."

Ein paar Minuten später kam Ennis zurück in die Hütte. Er leerte einen Arm voller Holzscheite in die Holzkiste, ging dann hinüber zum Regal und nahm zwei schwere Keramikbecher, die er mit Kaffee aus dem Topf auf dem hölzernen Untersetzer füllte. Er ging hinüber zum Tisch und stellte einen Becher vor Jack. Dann stand er da und schaute ihn an.

Jack starrte ihn verwirrt an. "Was geht hier vor, Ennis? Wir hauen schon ab?"

„Jap", sagte Ennis, während er auf dem Stuhl neben Jack Platz nahm. „Wir haben nen lange Strecke zu fahren."

„Aber es ist nicht so weit zu dir, nur so zwei Stunden."

„Stimmt, Kumpel, aber wir werden nach Texas gehen." Jack war verwirrt. Texas?

Ennis drehte seinen Stuhl, sodass er Jack ins Gesicht sehen konnte, dann rückte er näher und ihre Knie berührten sich. „Okay, jetzt werden wir reden." Jack sah, dass Ennis nicht mehr lächelte – sein Gesicht war todernst. „Du weißt, Jack, ich hab die ganze Nacht in diesem Stuhl da gehockt", er nickte in Richtung des Stuhles vor dem Feuer. „Und hab sehr viel nachgedacht. Du hast ziemlich viele schmerzhafte Dinge zu mir gesagt, Dinge, die schlichtweg grausam waren."

„Tut mir…", setzte Jack an, doch Ennis hob seine Hand und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lass mich ausreden." Er hielt inne und fuhr dann fort: „Ich hab lange und intensiv darüber nachgedacht, was du gesagt hast, Jack. Ich glaub, ich kann jedes Wort rezitieren, sie alle haben sich in mein Gehirn eingebrannt." Jacks Augen fielen zu. Er wusste, er war ekelhaft gewesen.

Ennis langte nach vorne und legte seine Hand auf Jacks Schenkel, umfasste ihn sanft mit seinen großen Fingern. Seine Stimme flaute ein wenig ab. „Ich dachte, du hättest all das gesagt, um mich zu verletzen und das hast du. Ich dachte, du wärst gemein gewesen, damit ich wegfahre." Ennis verlagerte sein Gewicht. „Aber dann, Jack, hab ich gemerkt, dass, selbst wenn wir nicht immer korrekt zueinander waren, du mich doch nie angelogen hast. Zumindest glaube ich, du hast mich nie angelogen."

„Nein, Ennis", flüsterte Jack. „Ich hab dich niemals angelogen."

"Und ich dich auch nie. Und deshalb hab ich, als ich darüber nachdachte, realisiert, dass letzte Nacht wahrscheinlich nicht der Zeitpunkt war, wo du damit angefangen hast – also musste alles, was du gesagt hast de Wahrheit sein." Jack nickte und schaute Ennis unverwandt in die Augen.

Ennis lehnte sich noch ein Stück weiter nach vorne und nahm nun beide Hände von jack in seine eigenen. „Jack, du hast davon geredet, dich selbst umzubringen. Ich konnte das nicht glauben, Jack – aber da war diese Pistole - "

Jack unterbrach ihn, seine Stimme noch immer nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. „Da ist ne Pistole im Handschuhfach vom Truck."

Ennis nickte. „Das weiß ich, jack. Ich hab sie gefunden. Da ist sie nicht mehr." Jack schaute alarmiert. "Keine Angst, sie ist sicher, nur woanders, wo du sie nicht so leicht findest."

Noch einmal rückte Ennis näher an Jack heran. Er hielt Jacks rechte Hand in seiner linken und benutze den rechten Zeigefinger, um Jacks Kinn aufzurichten. „Schau mich an, Kumpel!" Ihre Augen hefteten sich aneinander. „Jack, wenn du sterben würdest, könnte ich nicht weiter leben. Und wenn du dich wegen mir umbringen würdest, ja dann müsste ich mich auch umbringen, denn mit einer solchen Last auf den Schultern könnte ich nicht leben." Er hielt inne. „Und was ich auch erkannt habe, ist, dass wir, wenn wir uns selber umbringen würden und dann tot wären, könnten wir genauso gut versuchen, miteinander zu leben, bevor wir das sind, denn wo läge der Sinn darin, tot zu sein, wenn wir doch gar nicht das getan haben, weswegen wir uns in erster Linie umgebracht haben?"

Jack schaute verwirrt. „Ennis, wovon zur Hölle redest du?"

„Ich sagte ja, Jack. Ich sage ja zu der Frage, die du mir jedes Mal gestellt hast, wenn wir zusammen waren in den vergangenen neun Jahren. Ich sage ja zu einem netten Leben, ja zu einer Kuh und dem Versuch ein Kälbchen zu züchten, ja zu jeder anderen verdammt noch mal verrückten Idee, die du vielleicht hast."

„Oh Ennis," Jack rang nach Luft. „Sei doch nicht grausam!"

„Das bin ich nicht, Jack! Ich erzähl dir die Wahrheit! Du hast letzte Nacht gesagt: ‚Ich will dich, will alles von dir, immer. Ich will dich in meinem Leben, will, dass du mein Leben bist.' Jack, genau das will ich auch."

„Oh mein Gott, Ennis." Jack spürte, dass er zu zittern begann.

Ennis nahm Jacks Gesicht in beide Hände. „Ich liebe dich, Jack, so einfach ist das."

An diesem Punkt war es für Jack endgültig vorbei. Er ließ sich vorwärts in Ennis' Arme fallen mit flatterndem Atem und bebender Brust, dreizehn Jahre angestaute Gefühle zerrten an seinem Körper. Gigantische Schluchzer entwichen seinem Mund und Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinab. Jack fühlte sich beinahe so, als würde er sich jeden Moment selbst einnässen. „Oh Gott, Ennis, oh Gott…"

Ennis zog ihn an sich und strich ihm durch sein Haar. „Ist ja gut, Cowboy. Ich bin da und wird dich nie mehr allein lassen." Mit seiner anderen Hand zog er rhythmische Kreise auf Jacks Rücken. „Ist ja gut, kleiner Liebling, ist gut, Babe, ich liebe dich…"

Jack glaubte er müsse sterben angesichts der Worte, die Ennis' Mund verließen. Normalerweise presste Ennis gerade einmal die Tageszeit heraus, wenn man ihn danach fragte. Derselbe Mann rezitierte nun Liebkosungen und Ich-liebe-dichs als seien sie ein Mantra. „Oh Ennis, Ich liebe dich."

„Ich weiß, dass du das tust, Cowboy. Ich liebe dich." Eine lange Zeit saßen sie so da, bei Jack wechselten Weinen und Schluchzen, während Ennis damit fort fuhr, ihm beruhigende Worte ins Ohr zu murmeln. Schließlich zog Jack sich aus Ennis Umarmung zurück und nahm einen tiefen, zitternden Atemzug. Er schaute Ennis an mit verweintem Gesicht und geröteten Augen. „Und was wird nun geschehen?"

„Also, ich hab mir gedacht, wir könnten nach Texas fahren und dein Zeug abholen. Wir können mit Lureen reden, ihr sagen, was los ist, und dass du die Scheidung willst."

„Ähm, WIR sagen ihr, dass ich die Scheidung will?"

„Hm, ich schlage vor, darüber sprichst du mit ihr aber ich dachte es wäre richtig, ihr die Chance zu geben, den Kerl zu treffen, der ihre Ehe zerstört hat." Jacks Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. „Dann werden wir zurück nach Riverton kommen und meine Sachen holen. Das wird nicht lang dauern, ich hab nicht viel Krempel und bei der Bude, in der ich wohn, wird der Mietvertrag monatlich neu verlängert. Ich muss auch mit Alma reden und mit ihr ein paar Vereinbarungen bezüglich der Mädchen treffen."

„Und was dann?", fragte Jack.

Ennis fuhr fort. „Um uns zu überlegen, was wir dann tun werden und wo, haben wir den ganzen Sommer."

„Aber das Geld…und die Jobs….", murmelte Jack.

„Wie ich schon sagte, Jack, wir haben ja den Sommer. Das ist genug Zeit, um zu überlegen, was wir für den Rest unseres Lebens tun werden…oder zumindest, was unser nächster Schritt sein wird."

Eine weitere Minute verstrich, dann stand Ennis auf und räumte den Tisch ab. Er spülte das Geschirr draußen vor der Tür in dem Bottich ab und kam dann zurück in die Hütte. Jack sah ihn an. „Also werden wir heute verschwinden?"

Ennis zog die Schultern hoch. „Das, was ich geplant hatte, die Hütte, die Angeltour – das ist unser altes Leben. Was heute beginnt, ist unser neues Leben. Und jetzt, da ich mir darüber im Klaren bin, was ich will, möchte ich das neue Leben sofort beginnen. Denke, es wird ziemlich aufregend."

"Das denke ich auch.", sagte Jack. „Aber…können wir nicht zur Feier des Tages einen letzten Fick haben, ehe wir abhauen?"

„Einen letzten Fick unter Fickfreunden?", fragte Ennis und hob eine Augenbraue an. Jack nickte.

„Tut mir Leid, Kumpel, keine Ficks unter Fickfreunden mehr. Diese Tage sind vorbei. Jetzt haben wir Ficks unter Liebhabern und ich kann dir garantieren, die werden eine höllische Menge besser sein als die Ficks unter Fickfreunden es je waren."

Jack lachte schließlich. „Ficks unter Fickfreunden oder Liebhabern oder was-was-ich-wem, Ennis, können wir nicht einfach eine letzte gute Nummer schieben, bevor wir auf die Straße fahren?"

Ennis stieß Jack rückwärts durch den Raum, während er sein Hemd aufknöpfte. „Ich dachte schon, du würdest mich nie fragen!"

So, das war das erste Kapitel. Hoffe es gefällt euch genauso gut wie mir. Werde mich bald an die Arbeit machen, das zweite Kapitel zu übersetzen. ;) Über Kommentare wären ich und Mainewriter sehr dankbar!


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Das Ende vom Lied war, dass die beiden noch einen weiteren Tag in der Hütte verbrachten. Der „Fick zur Feier des Tages" wurde zu einem lang anhaltenden Event und Ennis konnte schließlich doch noch seinen Traum verwirklichen und „Jack das Hirn rausficken". Um ehrlich zu sein, wusste Ennis nicht mal mehr selbst, wo sein Hirn geblieben war. Wie ein Paar notgeiler Teenager fielen sie übereinander her mit einer Wildheit entstanden aus der Leidenschaft und dem Hunger, der sich aus den jahrelang unterdrückten Gefühlen angestaut hatte. „Ich denke, wir lassen die Katze aus dem Sack.", sagte Jack.

„Ich hab dir ja gesagt, dass Ficks unter Liebhabern anders sind!", antwortete Ennis. Sie taten es im Bett, auf dem Fußboden, in dem abgenutzten, einfachen Stuhl, ja sogar auf der Schwelle, was geschah, als Jack gerade hatte hinausgehen wollen, um zu pinkeln. Als sie hungrig wurden, machte Ennis weitere Erdnussbutter- und Marmeladen-Sandwiches. Ennis nahm einen großen Bissen davon und plötzlich zog Jack ihn in einen Kuss uns fischte mit seiner Zunge ein Stück Sandwich aus Ennis' Mund. „Seh ich etwa aus wie ne Vogel-Mama?", maulte Ennis.

„Jap und du fütterst dein kleines Babyküken.", sagte Jack, bevor er ein kleines Stück Sandwich abbrach und es Ennis in den Mund schob.

Auch andere nützliche Verwendungsmöglichkeiten für Erdnussbutter blieben Jack nicht verborgen. So beispielsweise, sie auf Ennis' erregtes Glied zu streichen und dann, ganz langsam, abzulecken. Ennis stöhnte genießerisch. „Jack…bitte..."

"Ganz ruhig, Cowboy, ich werd schon dafür sorgen, dass es wieder schön sauber wird.", sagte Jack. „Ich werd dich sicherlich keine Erdnussbutter in meinen Hintern schieben lassen."

Doch trotz dieser Spielchen, dem Herumalbern und dem wilden und hemmungslosen Sex spürten beide, dass eine Veränderung vor sich ging – nicht nur bloßes Ficken, es war ernsthaftes Liebe machen und sie fühlten sich, als versuchten sie, ihr Körper und Seelen zu einem zu vereinen, während sie sich ganz eng aneinander pressten. Jack sah in Ennis Augen und bemerkte eine Intensität und Glut in ihnen, die er nie zuvor gesehen hatte. „Sieht so die Liebe aus?", fragte er und Ennis zog ihn nahe zu sich.

„Wie die aussieht, das weiß ich nicht, aber ich kann dir so sicher wie die Hölle sagen, wie sie sich anfühlt. Und scheiße, fühlt sie sich gut an! Rodeo, ich liebe dich!", sagte er.

„Das weiß ich.", antwortete Jack.

„Und es macht Spaß, dir das zu sagen."

„Davon kann ich'n Lied singen!", lachte Jack in dieser lustigen Minute, die augenblicklich ernst wurde, als Jack Ennis fragte: „Hast du jemals Alma gesagt, dass du sie liebst?"

„Nicht sehr oft.", erwiderte Ennis.

"Haste sie denn geliebt?"

"Um ehrlich zu sein, Jack, so wie ich mich im Moment fühl, denke ich, dass ich das nicht hab, ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich es jemals konnte. Sicher…ich mochte sie… und wenn ich dich nicht getroffen hätte und sie einfach geheiratet hätte, hätte ich wahrscheinlich geglaubt, dass ich sie liebe." Seine Stimme schweifte ab. „Und du? Liebste Lureen?"

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein...sie war ein lustiges kleines Mädel und wir haben uns gut verstanden – na ja zu mindest am Anfang. Sie war süß und unkompliziert und hatte nen guten Sinn für Humor. Aber geliebt hab ich sie nie... Wie denn auch, Ennis? Ich war doch in dich verliebt."

"Du warst in mich verliebt?"

„Ennis, in Brokeback Mountain hab ich mich in dich verliebt. Zur Hölle, es gibt Tage, an denen denke ich, dass ich mich schon da in dich verliebt hab, als wir uns draußen getroffen haben vor Aguirres Trailer. Liebe auf den ersten Blick und so'n Scheiß…" Jack sah, dass Ennis dieses Bruchteil noch verarbeiten musste, es überdenken in seinem Kopf. „Und du?"

"Zur Hölle, Jack, ich weiß nicht... Wenn ich zurückdenke an Brokeback dann weiß ich nur, dass ich echt glücklich war und ne tolle Zeit mit dir hatte. Aber ich hatte keine Worte dafür, dass sich Jungs ineinander verlieben also glaub ich nicht, dass ich mir selbst erlaubt hab, das als Liebe zu empfinden… Ich hab ne Menge Zeit damit verbracht, meine Gefühle zu verdrängen."

Jack nahm Ennis Gesicht in die Hände. „Naja, dann bin ich froh, dass du diese Worte gestern Nacht gefunden hast." Er lehnte sich vorwärts für einen hungrigen Kuss. Ennis unterbrach diesen und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Du machst mich total wuschig, ich denk, ich muss dir ne Lektion erteilen!", während er Jack umdrehte und auf seine Knie drückte. Er spuckte in die Hände. „Machen wir's auf die gute alte Brokeback-Art!", sagte er, als er sein Glied in Jacks Hintern einführte. „Magste das, Cowboy?", fragte er.

„Das weißt du ganz genau!", stöhnte Jack und bewegte sich mit Ennis im Einklang. Ihre Erleichterung erfolgte gleichzeitig und sie brachen zusammen, Ennis auf Jacks Rücken, klebrig und verschwitzt, ihr Akt, wenigstens für den Moment, beendet.

Jack erwachte etwas später, als Ennis einen Punkt etwas oberhalb seines Schlüsselbeines massierte und in sich hinein lachte. „Worüber lachste denn, Cowboy?", fragte er.

„Ich hab dich markiert."

„Was?", fragte Jack verwirrt.

„Ich hab dich markiert. Du hast einen riesigen Knutschfleck, genau hier.", sagte Ennis und rieb mit seinem Finger über den Punkt.

„Was?", rief Jack, sprang aus dem Bett und versuchte sein Spiegelbild in der Glasscheibe zu sehen. „Wenn Lureen das sieht, wird sie Backsteine scheißen!"

„Okay, Cowboy, halt mal die Pferde still!", lachte Ennis. „Sie wird's schon nicht sehen, ist ja unter deinem Shirt. Und nebenbei…du sagst ihr doch, dass du sie wegen mir verlässt. Schätze, sie kann sich denken, dass wir nicht grad Poker zusammen spielen." Ennis lehnte sich nach vorne und begann, auch die Haut der anderen Seite von Jacks Hals zu belecken und daran zu saugen.

„Was machste denn jetzt?"

„Dir noch einen verpassen!", sagte Ennis, als er sich an Jacks Nacken lehnte.

Und so kam es, dass beide sich ineinander ergossen, als ob sie völlig leer wären und gefüllt werden mussten. Der Tag wandelte sich zum Nachmittag, zur Nacht und am Ende, ausgepowert und erschöpft, schliefen sie ein, als ein Gewirr aus Armen, Beinen und Decken, im Bett eingewickelt.

Sie erwachten am nächsten Morgen. Der Himmel war bedeckt und es fiel ein andauernder Nieselregen. Jack stützte sich auf seine Ellenbogen, schaute aus dem Fenster und sagte: „Ach, was für ein himmlischer Morgen!" Ennis wies ihn darauf hin, dass es regnete, doch Jack antwortete: „Es könnte ein verdammter Blizzard herrschen und ich würd es trotzdem für nen tollen Morgen halten." Er lehnte sich für einen Kuss nach vorne. „Ennis, heut bin ich der glücklichste Mann der Welt!"

Ennis lächelte. „Ich fühl mich auch ziemlich gut."

Jack stand auf und räkelte sich. „Mann, ich verhungere. Hab ich da nicht Speck und ein paar Eier im Kühlschrank gesehen?"

"Klar, hast du."

"Na in dem Fall werd ich uns ein ordentliches alttexanisches Frühstück machen!"

Beide rafften sich auf und begannen mit der Verrichtung der morgendlichen Geschäfte. Ennis stochte das Feuer in dem hölzernen Untersetzer und erhitzte einen Topf Wasser. Sie versuchen so gut es ging sauber zu machen, mit einem kleinen Lumpen, der als Putzlappen durchgegangen wäre. Ennis rasierte sich, doch Jack sagte, indem er sich übers Kinn strich: „Vielleicht sollte ich mir'n Bart wachsen lassen."

Ennis reichte ihm den Rasierer. „Du wirst dir keinen verdammten Bart wachsen lassen, Cowboy. Ich mag dich genau so, wie du bist." Jack lachte, gab aber nach.

Sie verspeisten ihr Frühstück bestehend aus Eiern, Speck und gebackenen Kartoffeln und rauchten Zigaretten zu ihrem Kaffee, bis Jack sagte: „En, ich hab nachgedacht über den Trip den du planst."

Ennis sah ihn an. „Und?"

"Naja, vielleicht wirds länger dauern, bis ich alles geklärt habe mit Lureen und meinem Job und so... kann sein, dass ich ne Woche oder zwei oder sogar noch länger da bleiben muss."

„Und…?"

„Das was ich gesagt hab, Ennis. Ich mein, wenn du nicht mitkommen willst nach Texas für ein paar Wochen…ich zwing dich nicht. Du könntest in Riverton bleiben und auf dem Rückweg hol ich dich ab."

„Hey, gerade eben sind wir zusammen gekommen und jetzt versuchst du schon, mich los zu werden?", fragte Ennis zwinkernd.

„Ich versuch dich doch nicht los zu werden…du weißt, was ich mein…"

„Ja, ich weiß, was du meinst.", antwortete Ennis. „Aber Fakt ist, Jack, dass ich mitkommen will. Ich war noch nie in Texas."

Jack schnaubte verächtlich. „So toll ist Texas nun auch wieder nicht." Dann sah er Ennis mit einem verschlagenen Ausdruck in den Augen an. „Es geht nicht um Texas, stimmts nicht?"

Ennis sah zu Boden und eine leichte Röte färbte seine Wangen. „Nein tut's nicht. Ich will einfach bei dir sein."

Jack drückte seine Zigarette im Aschenbecher aus und zog Ennis vor seine Füße. „Also, dafür hast du'n Kuss verdient.", sagte er. „Cowboy, ich will auch bei dir sein."

Später, als sie den Truck beladen und die Hütte gesäubert hatten, saßen sie Seite an Seite auf der Schwelle und rauchten eine letzte Zigarette, bevor sie auf die Straße fuhren. Ennis ergriff das Wort. „Jack, kann ich dich mal was fragen?"

"Raus damit...", kam die Antwort.

„Naja, gestern…als wir… als du über Brokeback Mountain und Liebe auf den ersten Blick und all das geredet hast…und naja, du hast mich nicht mal gekannt…" Ennis ließ seine Stimme verebben, hoffte Jack würde verstehen, was er auch tat.

„Du meinst, ich hätte wissen müssen, dass ich auf Jungs steh?"

Ennis nickte. Jack dachte einen Moment lang nach und erinnerte sich an den Sommer zurück. „Tja, ich glaub, ich habs geahnt." Er hielt inne und fuhr dann fort. "In dem Sommer, als ich fünfzehn war, hat mein Vater diesen Helfer für die Ranch engagiert, diesen Typ namens Steve. Ich hab geglaubt, Steve sei der bestaussehendste Kerl, den ich je gesehn hab." Er schaute hinüber zu Ennis. „Weißt du, eigentlich sah er dir sehr ähnlich, mit Ausnahme seiner Augen. Die waren blau und nicht braun." Jack piekste Ennis in die Rippen. „Schätze, du bist mein Typ!" Und Ennis ließ ein beschämtes Lachen verlauten.

„Egal... naja und in einer Nacht lag ich in meinem Bett und hab angefangen, mit mir selbst herum zu spielen. Ich hab gemerkt, dass es Steve war, den ich mir vorgestellt hab. Naja, ich war ziemlich heiß…und...naja..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Hat er mit dir jemals was gemacht?", fragte Ennis.

„Aber nein!" Jack schüttelte den Kopf. "Glaub, ich war für ihn wie ein kleiner Bruder. Er hat mir viel beigebracht und war immer sehr nett zu mir. Ich hatte ein Auge auf ihn geworfen aber glaub nicht, dass er das wusste. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob ich jemals seine Haut gefühlt oder auch nur seine Hand berührt hab, um ehrlich zu sein."

„Naja, gut, aber wenn du es doch kapiert hattest, warum hast du denn Lureen geheiratet?", fragte Ennis.

Jack lächelte verächtlich. „Ist das jetzt die 64,000$ Frage? Warum…vielleicht, weil ich musste? Weil ich versucht hab, über dich hinweg zu kommen? Oder weil ich gedacht habe, so könnte ich mich kurieren?"

Für eine Weile saßen beide schweigend da, dann begann Ennis: „Weißt du, Jack, genau das versteh ich nicht. Ich guck mir keine anderen Jungs an, sie interessieren mich nicht. Es bist nur du…"

Jack nahm Ennis' Hand und begann, seine langen Finger zu streicheln. „Ich weiß, En, dass es verwirrend ist und ich weiß bestimmt nicht die Antwort auf alles." Er hielt inne. „Ich glaub, wir sind füreinander bestimmt." Schweigen trat ein. Jack dachte daran, dass darin wahrscheinlich der entscheidende Unterscheid zwischen ihnen beiden lag. Ennis konnte sein Herz nur einer Person schenken und das für den Rest seines Lebens. Jack war mehr als dankbar, dass er diese Person sein durfte. Aber Jack wusste auch, dass er, wenn Ennis ihn abgewiesen und weggeschickt hätte, versucht hätte, jemand anderes zu finden. Ennis aber im Gegenteil hätte es wahrscheinlich für den Rest seines Lebens so hingenommen und seine Tage wohl am Ende alleine verbracht. Jack verstand, dass er Liebe und eine feste Beziehung brauchte und er wollte mit einem Mann zusammen sein, während Ennis nur eins brauchte…Jack. In diesem Moment erschienen die Rollen, die sie füreinander spielten sowohl demütigend als auch Ehrfurcht erregend zu sein. Als er daran dachte, wurde Jack mit einem Mal von einem Gefühl übermannt, dass so stark und intensiv war, dass es ihm die Tränen in die Augen treten ließ, unerbittlich. Er versuchte, sie weg zu wischen, ehe Ennis Notiz von ihnen nahm, doch er war nicht schnell genug.

Ennis streichelte ihm über die Wange und sah ihn fragend an. „Warum weinst du denn, Rodeo?" Jack schüttelte den Kopf, ohnmächtig auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Ennis lachte leise und sagte in einer sanften, leisen Stimme: „Schätze, es ist Zeit für ein Ich-liebe-dich, Cowboy." Dann zog er Jack in eine warme, enge Umarmung. So saßen sie lange Zeit da, während der Nieselregen ihre Schultern benetzte.

Schließlich aber setzten sie sich doch in den Truck und begannen nach Süden zu fahren. Ihr Ziel war Riverton…dann etwas, was noch weiter weg lag. Während sie fuhren, diskutierten sie über den Trip und Ennis stimmte mit Jack darin überein, dass wenigstens ein paar Wochen Aufenthalt in Texas unumgänglich waren. Ennis sagte, dass es nicht lange dauern würde, sein Leben in Riverton zu klären, also entschieden sie, dort zuerst zu halten und dann weiter zu fahren nach Childress. Ennis holte seinen Truck am Rastplatz ab und Jack folgte ihm den Rest des Weges bis zu seinem kleinen Reihenhaus, zehn Meilen außerhalb der Stadt.

Ennis entschied, Alma an diesem Abend zu besuchen. „Ich freu mich nicht sonderlich drauf, bin bloß froh, wenn ich's hinter mir hab." Ennis nahm eine Tasse Kaffee vom Regal, zählte einige Rechnungen zusammen und steckte sie in einem Kuvert in seine Tasche. „Unterhalt für die Kinder.", erklärte er. Jack nickte und bot an, die Küche zu reinigen. Ennis sagte, er werde einige leere Kisten mitbringen, um seine Sachen hinein zu packen. „Ich bring auch was fürs Abendessen mit. Magst du Rippchen?"

Jack lachte. "Natürlich mag ich die. Warum denn auch nicht?"

Ennis umarmte Jack schnell und kletterte dann in seinen Truck. „Wir sehn uns in ein paar Stunden, Cowboy!", rief er im Anfahren.

Ennis parkte seinen Wagen hinter der Wäscherei und stieg die Stufen zu dem Appartement hinauf, in welchem Alma noch immer mit den Mädchen lebte. Er klopfte an die Tür und rief: „Alma, bist du zu Hause?"

„Die Tür ist unverschlossen."

Er betrat die Wohnung und fand sie im Wohnzimmer, wo sie Wäsche faltete. „Hab nicht damit gerechnet, dich heute zu sehen, Ennis", sagte sie.

„Ähm...ja, wir müssen reden. Es wird ein paar Änderungen geben. Ich verlasse Riverton." Alma sah sehr überrascht aus, als sie das erfuhr.

Als sie eines von Jennys Shirts hochhielt, sah Ennis, dass sie einen Goldring mit einem kleinen Diamanten darauf an ihrer linken Hand trug. Er zeigte darauf und sagte: „Was ist das denn?"

„Oh...", antwortete sie. "Monroe hat mich gefragt, ob ich ihn heiraten will."

„Na dann herzlichen Glückwunsch…", sagte Ennis. „Bist du glücklich?"

„Schätze, das bin ich…" Ihre Antwort erfüllte Ennis mit dem nachhaltigen Gefühl von Trauer nebst einem geringen Maß an Schuldgefühlen. Er erkannte, dass er nicht unbedingt nett zu Alma gewesen war, eher ein lausiger Ehemann und ein Durchschnitts-Vater… sie hatte besseres verdient, dass wusste er. Und jetzt, da er erfahren hatte, was es bedeutete, brennende Liebe im Herzen zu fühlen, wünschte er sich das auch für sie. Monroe war ein anständiger Kerl, etwas langweilig vielleicht, doch Ennis wusste, er würde sich gut um Alma und die Mädchen kümmern und für sie sorgen. Doch Almas niedergeschlagenes „Schätze, das bin ich…" schien nicht von großer Liebe oder gar von Leidenschaft zu zeugen.

„Habt ihr schon'n Datum festgelegt?"

„Wir haben uns mal gedacht, am 24. Juli. Das ist ein Samstag." Sie legte das gefaltete Shirt in den Korb und nahm sich ein weiteres. „Achja, du hast gesagt, du gehst fort?"

„Ja… ich geh nach Texas für ein paar Wochen, vielleicht auch für'n Monat, weiß noch nicht genau, und dann zurück nach Wyoming, vielleicht nach Lightning Flat."

„Und das machst du allein?"

Ennis schüttelte den Kopf. „Jetzt kommen wir zum schweren Teil.", dachte er und fuhr dann laut fort: "Nein, ich geh mit meinem Kumpel Jack."

Ennis sah, wie sich Almas Lippen bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens in Unwillen kräuselten. „Jack Twist?"

„Ja, Alma, Jack Twist. Er ist der einzige Jack, den ich kenne."

"Warum gehst du ausgerechnet mit ihm dorthin?", fragte sie.

„Er wird sich scheiden lassen, genau wie ich. Ich werd ihm unter die Arme greifen."

„Warum musst du ihm denn unter die Arme greifen?", fragte Alma mit verdrießlicher, verbitterter Stimme. „Er hat dir auch nicht unter die Arme gegriffen, als du dich hast scheiden lassen."

Ennis seufzte. Der Verlauf, den ihre Unterhaltung nahm, gefiel ihm nicht und er glaubte, es wäre das beste, das Thema zu wechseln. Er nahm das Kuvert aus seiner Tasche und reichte es ihr. „Das sind 250$.", sagte er. „Der Unterhalt für Juni. Ich bezahl ihn dir früh..." Alma nahm das Kuvert und nickte. "Im Juli schick ich dir entweder das Geld oder ich brings vorbei, das kommt drauf an, wo ich dann sein werde."

Sie nickte ein weiteres Mal und sagte dann: „Du hast aber meine Frage nicht beantwortet."

„Welche Frage?", begann Ennis. Zwar wusste er ganz genau, was sie meinte, doch hoffte er noch immer, das Thema umgehen zu können.

„Warum braucht dein Kumpel Jack Twist, " sie spie den Namen förmlich hinaus, „deine Hilfe, um sich scheiden zu lassen?"

Ennis dachte einen Moment nach. Er erkannte, dass er entweder lügen konnte oder ihr die Wahrheit sagen. Doch er erkannte auch, dass er seine Beziehung zu Jack abwerten würde, wenn er log, und außerdem all das, was in den letzten Tagen zwischen ihnen geschehen war. Das war das letzte, was er wollte. Also entschied er sich für die Wahrheit. „Alma, Jack und ich werden zusammen leben."

Ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Was soll das heißen?"

Ennis biss sich auf die Unterlippe. War sie so unterbelichtet oder tat sie das mit Absicht? Oder war sie einfach nur gemein? Er sagte: „Wir haben uns dafür entschieden, zusammen eine Ranch zu leiten… Wir lieben uns."

„Das ist ja widerlich.", erwiderte sie und ihr Gesicht nahm einen wütenden Ausdruck an.

„Was ist daran widerlich? Liebst du etwa nicht Monroe?"

„Du weißt ganz genau, was ich meine, Ennis.", sagte sie. „Zwei Männer…zwei Männer…" Es schien ihr unmöglich zu sein, den Satz zu beenden.

Ennis seufzte ein weiters Mal. Er fühlte sich schwach und müde und wünschte, er könnte das Gespräch einfach beenden und aus diesem engen Appartement heraus kommen. Alma trat von ihrem Wäschekorb weg und baute sich vor Ennis auf. Sie bohrte ihren Finger in seine Brust. „Ich habs die ganze Zeit gewusst.", sagte sie. "Ich hab gesehn wie du ihn geküsst hast, am ersten Tag, als er hier war. Hab gesehn, wie du ihn unten auf der Treppe geküsst hast."

„Ja aber, wenn du es doch wusstest…warum hast du nichts gesagt? Hätte uns beiden einen Haufen Ärger erspart."

„Weil es widerlich war und ich nicht wahrhaben wollte, dass ich mit einer Schwuchtel und einem Hinterlader verheiratet bin!"

Wie ein siedend heißer, heller Blitz schoss die Wut durch Ennis Körper. Er packte Alma am Kragen und zog sie nahe an sein Gesicht. „Jetzt hörst du mir mal zu und zwar gut! Ich will nie mehr hören, dass du mir einen solchen Scheiß-Namen gibst! Du kannst mich Ennis nennen oder deinen Exmann oder auch den Vater deiner Töchter! Aber niemals wieder will ich einen dieser gottverdammten Drecks-Namen aus deinem Mund hören! Hast du mich verstanden!"

Alma zitterte, doch sie schaffte es, heraus zu bringen: „Du wirst doch nicht hier sein, Ennis. Also woher willst du wissen, was ich sage?"

Ennis fühlte, dass sich seine Hand zur Faust ballte, doch verwandte er sämtliche Energie darauf, sich zu beherrschen. Er wusste, er schlug schnell zu neigte zu Gewalt, doch war es eine Sache seines persönlichen Stolzes, dass er niemals seine Frau geschlagen hatte. „Sobald ich weg bin, geht es keinen mit dem du redest einen Scheiß an, wo ich bin oder was ich mache, klar? Also brauchste gar nichts sagen! Sag nur: ‚Mein Exmann Ennis ist nach Texas gezogen' und dabei belässt dus." Er trat zurück und ließ ihr Shirt mit der rechten Hand los und dehnte die Finger seiner linken Hand, um seine Wut zu mildern.

„Weißt du was, Ennis, du bezahlst pünktlich den Unterhalt, so wie du es sollst, und ich wird kein Wort sagen. Aber wenn du eine Minute zu spät damit bist – oder auch nur einen Tag – dann wird ich zum Richter gehen und beantragen, dass du niemals mehr die Erlaubnis hast, die Mädchen zu sehen. Ich erzähl dem Richter, was für'n Mann du bist und warum man es dir nicht gestatten sollte bei Alma und Jenny zu sein."

Die helle, heiße Wut kam zurück, doch ein weiteres Mal gelang es ihm, sich zu zügeln. Er erkannte, dass ihre Worte niederträchtig waren und doch war es das einzige, was sie in der Hand hatte. Ennis liebte seine Töchter und der Gedanke daran, sie nie wieder zu sehen, war mehr als er ertragen konnte. Er wusste, sein Leben würde in den nächsten Monaten unbestimmbar sein, doch sobald sich die Dinge etwas beruhigt hatten, wusste er, dass er einen Weg finden musste, um sie in sein Leben zu integrieren. Es würde ihn niederschmettern, wenn er sie nicht mehr sah. „War ich je unpünktlich damit, Alma? Huh?"

"Das ist jetzt ja erst seit sechs Monaten so. Aber du hast schon oft mit Rechnungen hinterher gehangen."

„Also hör mal, Alma, ich habs dir versprochen und auch dem Richter. Ich wird nicht zu spät sein, aber hör auf mir damit zu drohen, dass ich die Mädchen nicht mehr sehen darf. Das ist nicht deren Problem. Zieh sie da nicht mit rein."

Alma zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das liegt ganz bei dir, Ennis. Ich hab dir gesagt, was ich tun werde, wenn du zu spät bist und ich meins ernst."

Ennis sog tief die Luft ein. „Wann kommen Junior und Jenny aus der Schule?"

„So gegen drei."

„Und wie spät haben wir es?" Alma verdrehte die Augen und zeigte auf die Wanduhr. Ennis sah, dass es 2.45 Uhr war. „Ich warte im Truck auf sie. Ich will mich mit ihnen unterhalten – alleine – wenn sie zurück sind. Vielleicht nehm ich sie mit zum Rexall Store auf ein Eis."

Alma zog die Schultern hoch und Ennis verließ den Raum. Es war deutlich zu sehen, dass beide noch immer wütend waren und sich aus den Augen gehen wollten. Er war gekränkt, dass ihr Gespräch in diesem Ton geendet hatte, doch sah er keinen Weg, dies zu ändern, zumindest vorläufig nicht.

Glücklicherweise verließ sein Gespräch mit den Mädchen deutlich besser. Sie waren begeistert ihren Daddy zu sehen, der auf sie wartete, als sie aus dem Schulbus stiegen. Zu dritt gingen sie zur Drogerie und kauften Eis und Soda.

„Magst du immer noch Erdbeer am liebsten?", fragte er Junior und sie nickte, geschmeichelt, dass ihr Vater sich daran erinnerte. „Und für sich Schokolade?", sagte er zu Jenny, die fragte, ob sie Streusel auf ihrem Eis haben dürfe. „Klar, Liebling.", antwortete Ennis.

Ennis erklärte, dass er verreisen würde – nicht sicher für wie lange – und dass sie sich eine Zeit lang nicht sehen würden. Sie brachten ihn dazu, ihnen zu versprechen, dass er Postkarten von den Städten, die er besuchte, schrieb und er sagte, dass er dies täte. Sie tauschten viele Umarmungen und Küsse aus und Ennis nannte sie seine kleinen Engel, als er Auf Wiedersehen sagte.

„Bye, Daddy, ich liebe dich.", sagte Junior.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Daddy.", fügte Jenny hinzu.

„Und ich lieb euch beide.", sagte Ennis, küsste sie auf die Stirn und winkte zum Abschied, als er in seinem Truck davon fuhr. „Wir sehen uns!"

Ennis kam zurück und brachte Rippchen und Krautsalat mit, wie er es versprochen hatte. Er und Jack hatten ein herzhaftes Essen samt Fingerlecken und ein paar Flaschen Bier zum Hinunterspülen. Später saßen sie auf einem Felsen vor dem Haus und betrachteten den Sonnenuntergang. Ennis nahm Jack bei der Hand und zog ihn zum Haus. „Zeit fürs Bett, Cowboy. Es war ein langer Tag. "Jack ließ sich mitziehen.

Als sie sich in das enge Bett legten, sagte Ennis: "Ich muss sagen, so hätte ich es nie erwartet."

„Was denn?", fragte Jack.

„Naja, dass ich mit dir in meinem eigenen Bett schlafe, in meinem eigenen Haus."

Jack lächelte. „Kein Angst mehr vor den verschlagenen, eisernen Kerlen?"

„Selbst, wenn sie kommen, ich werd als glücklicher Mann sterben." Ennis langte hinüber, um das Licht zu löschen, doch Jack hielt ihn auf.

„Warte. Ich will dich anschauen." Und so lagen sie einfach da und sahen sich an. Jack strich mit dem Finger über Ennis' Kiefer, streichelte über seine Lippen und dann die Brust hinunter. Langsam begannen sie, einander zu erkunden mit den Händen und ihren Zungen. Sie rückten näher aneinander und Jack glaubte, jeden Muskel in Ennis' Körper zu spüren, in seiner Brust und seinen Schenkeln. Ihre Glieder und Hoden rieben sich aneinander, als sie sich in einem sinnlichen Rhythmus bewegten. Sie nahmen sich Zeit – schließlich mussten sie sich nicht mehr beeilen – in dem sicheren Gefühl, die ganze Nacht dafür aufbringen zu können, Liebe zu machen, wenn sie nur wollten. Ihre Erleichterung war andauernd, langsam und befriedigend. Sie endeten mit einem Kuss, von dem Jack wünschte, dass er nie zu Ende gehen möge.

Als sie fertig waren, schaute Ennis Jack an. „Das war schön.", sagte er beinahe verwundert.

„Es war anders.", gab Jack zur Antwort.

„Ja…aber trotzdem heiß." Dieses Mal löschte Ennis das Licht und zog Jack nahe zu sich. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben schliefen sie einander zugewandt ein, Jacks Gesicht schien wie von selbst auf diesen Punkt an Ennis' Schulter zu passen.

Am Morgen packten sie zu Ende. Jack hatte ein wenig sauber gemacht, in der Küche und im Bad, doch wollte er nicht an Ennis' persönlichen Sachen gehen, bis dieser dabei war. Ennis hatte mal gesagt: „Ich besitze keinen Krempel.", und das entsprach der Wahrheit. Jack war überrascht – und ein wenig traurig – als er erkannte, wie arm Ennis eigentlich war. Ein paar Jeans, einige abgetragene Shirts mit ausgefransten Kragen und Ärmeln und ein Halstuch. Die wenigen Möbelstücke waren in der Miete inbegriffen und das Geschirr und die Gläser kamen von Godwill. Neben den drei Pistolen und der Angelausrüstung, reichten für den Rest von Ennis' Besitztümern zwei Pappkartons.

Jack hob ein Gebetbuch von einem Regal und wollte es in eine der Kisten legen. Ennis bemerkte es und sagte: „Das hat meiner Mama gehört. Meine Schwester hats mir gegeben, als ich geheiratet hab."

„Oh…", sagte Jack. Er schlug die erste Seite auf und sah eine Postkartensammlung. Sogleich erkannte er, welche es waren. Er schaute Ennis an und lächelte. Dieser erwiderte sein Lächeln.

"Jap, ich hab sie alle aufgehoben.", sagte er.

„Ich deine auch.", antwortete Jack. „Wahrscheinlich das, was bei uns am nächsten an Liebesbriefe herankommt, schätze ich."

Ennis zwinkerte ihm zu. „Jetzt hör auf, mich wuschig zu machen, oder du weißt, was ich mit dir machen muss!" Jack lachte und legte das Buch in die Kiste.

Im Wandschrank fand Jack einen alten Cowboy-Hut und erkannte, dass es der war, den Ennis während ihres Sommers in Brokeback getragen hatte. „Ich erinner mich an den Hut."

„Ja, sie scheiße aus, total verbeult und dreckig.", sagte Ennis. „Aber ich brings nicht über mich, ihn wegzuschmeißen. Meine Schwester hat mir auch den geschenkt – zu meinem achtzehnten Geburtstag. Der erste schöne Hut, den ich hatte. Ich weiß, der hat sie ne ordentliche Stange Geld gekostet. Ich hab ihn jahrelang getragen." Er nahm in Jack aus der Hand und rieb über die Krempe. „Da werden viele besondere Erinnerungen wieder wach."

„Vielleicht können wir ihn sauber machen, dann kannst du ihn wieder anziehen."

„Nee.", sagte Ennis. „ich werd ihn behalten aber tragen wird ich ihn nicht. Weißt du, Jack, manchmal muss man einfach weitermachen."

Als sie es fertig gebracht hatten, die letzten Reste in eine große schwarze Tasche zu packen, wandte sich Ennis an Jack. „Kupmel, da gibt's noch was, worüber ich mir noch nicht im Klaren war."

„Und das wäre?", fragte Jack.

„Meine Pferde. Schätze, ich sollte sie verkaufen."

Jack ,der gerade gesehen hatte, wie wenig Ennis besaß und der wusste, wie wichtig ihm seine Pferde waren, sagte: "Auf keinen Fall, Cowboy! Die nehmen wir mit!"

„Biste sicher? Das macht alles viel komplizierter."

"Ennis, es gibt doch Ranches in Childress. Wir finden schon'n Platz, um sie unterzubringen, kein Problem. Scheiße, seit neun Jahren hab ich da unten Zeug für Farmen verkauft. Ich kenn all die Besitzer."

Ennis sah erleichtert und dankbar aus. „Na dann, muss ich meinen Truck holen, weil da der Pferdeanhänger dran ist."

„Glaubst du, der macht das mit?", lachte Jack.

„Das hoffe ich.", erwiderte Ennis. „Sonst müssen wir die Pferde bis Texas reiten."

Ennis zog die Tasche zu und warf sie zusammen mit den anderen Kisten hinten in Jacks Truck. „Auf dem Weh zur Ranch können wir an der Müllkippe halten.", sagte Ennis. „Dann hab ich mit riverton abgeschlossen."

Als sie an der Ranch angekommen waren, klärte Jack alles mit dem Vorarbeiter, kündigte seinen Job und nahm sein Gehalt in Empfang. Sie gingen hinunter zur südlichen Koppel und fanden Don Wroe, der einen jungen Hengst einritt. Ennis und Jack lehnten sich an den Zaun und schauten ihm für einige Minuten zu. Don bemerkte sie und kam heran. „Ennis, du bist aber früh zurück. Ich dachte, du bleibst für ne Woche oben."

"Ja, weißt du, es hat angefangen zu regnen." ,sagte Ennis. „Aber wir hatten trotzdem ne tolle Zeit." Sie übergaben ihm die Schlüssel. „Danke noch mal, Kumpel, ich weiß das zu schätzen."

„Jederzeit, Ennis, da oben wird sie eh nie benutzt."

„Naja, jedenfalls wird ich für ne Weile nicht hier sein. Ich geh nach Texas mit meinem Kumpel hier." Er nickte hinüber zu Jack.

Don sah überrascht aus. „Du verlässt deine kleinen Mädchen?"

"Ja, zumindest für ein paar Wochen. Jack wird sich scheiden lassen und ich greif ihm unter die Arme." Ennis wusste nicht recht, warum er Don dies alles erzählte. Es ging ihn wirklich nichts an, doch er hatte Don schon immer gemocht und fühlte, dass er ihm vertrauen konnte.

Don schaute erst Ennis an und dann Jack. Dann wieder Ennis. Er streckte seine Hand aus. "Pass auf dich auf, Ennis, und viel Glück."

Ennis schüttelte ihm die Hand. „Danke, Don."

Don schüttelte auch Jack die Hand. „Dir auch viel Glück.", sagte er. „Denk dran, Scheidung ist ne Hure."

Jack lachte. „Ja aber meine Frau hat mehr von einer. Ich bin froh, sie los zu sein." Sie alle lachten für ein paar Sekunden miteinander, dann machten Jack und Ennis kehrt und wanderten zurück zur Scheune. Jack lehnte sich zu Ennis und sagte weich: „Er weiß es."

„Was?", fragte Ennis.

„Er weiß es – über uns. Er hat uns entlarvt.", sagte Jack. Ennis wollte sich umdrehen, doch Jack sagte: „Sieh nicht zurück." Sie gingen weiter die Straße entlang und Jack fuhr fort: „ Siehste? Ist alles okay. Er hat uns nicht angeschrieen oder irgendwas gesagt. Er hat dir sogar viel Glück gewünscht." Sie gingen zur Scheune und hielten an. Jack wandte sich an Ennis. „Es wird alles gut werden, Cowboy. Wir kriegen das schon hin." Ennis schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln. Jack wusste, dass es hart für Ennis war, zu bemerken, dass man nicht einfach eine lebenslange Angst in ein paar Tagen hinweg waschen konnte. Er wusste, es würde Zeit brauchen. Er wünschte, er könnte sich jetzt nach vorne beugen und Ennis umarmen, ihm physisch zeigen, dass er auf seine Unterstützung vertrauen konnte, doch das war nicht die richtige Zeit und nicht der richtige Ort. Also lächelte er nur und nickte. „Alles okay, Cowboy."

Ennis nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und richtete sich gerade auf. Er nickte Jack in stillem Verständnis zu, dann sagte er: „Ich hol die Sättel und den ganzen Mist und dann hol ich die Pferde." Er verschwand in der Scheune, während Jack draußen stand und eine Zigarette rauchte.

Jack beobachtete, wie Ennis einige Male heraus und herein ging und dabei Sättel, decken und den Rest der Ausrüstung hinausbrachte. Dann, etwas später, kam Ennis aus der Scheune und führte zwei Pferde mit sich. Jack erkante Sioux, die hübsche braune Stute, die er normalerweise ritt. Aber das andere Pferd war neu, ein schimmernder schwarzer Hengst, etwa achtzehn Handbreit hoch mit einer Blesse auf der Stirn.

„Was ist mit Banshee passiert?"

„Ah ja, die arme alte Banshee. Ich musste sie im Winter umlegen. Sie hatte einen verdrehen Darm, der Tierarzt meinte, das gnädigste, was ich tun könnte, sei sie einzuschläfern, also haben wir das getan. Danach bin ich los und hab diesen großen Kerl geholt. Macht er nicht was her?"

Jack schaute Ennis an, während er dem Pferd über die Stirn strich und es mit Biscuits aus seiner Tasche fütterte. Ennis lehnte sich vor und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss. Jack traute seinen Augen nicht. Niemals war Ennis emotional mit seinen Pferden gewesen, hatte stets gesagt: „Das sind nur Tiere." Doch dieses umsorgte er, als sei es ein Baby.

„Wie ist sein Name?", fragte Jack.

„Ich nenne ihn Twister.", antwortete Ennis und rieb den Nacken des Pferdes.

„Twister wie ein Tornado?"

„Nein, Twister wie…", er schaute zu Jack.

„Wie ich? Du hast ihn nach mir benannt?"

Ennis grinste breit. "Klar, hab ich.", sagte er. „Er hat mich an dich erinnert, so schwarz und schimmernd. Guck mal, er hat sogar blaue Augen. Und außerdem mag ich den Gedanken, meinen Twister zu reiten.", fügte er mit einem bösen Zwinkern hinzu.

„Oh Ennis, ich könnte die auf der Stelle einen dicken Kuss geben.", sagte Jack.

„Das kannst du nicht, also denk gar nicht erst dran!"

Jack schaute Ennis an und fühlte sich, als ob sei Herz zerspringen wollte. „Los, Cowboy, lass uns die Pferde einladen und irgendwo hinfahren, wo ich dich küssen _kann._", sagte er. „Ich muss mich anständig bei dir bedanken."

„Und ob!", sagte Ennis und sie drehten sich um und gingen hinüber zum Truck.

So, das ist das zweite Kapitel. Ich muss gestehen, am Anfang hatte ich Probleme mit der Übersetzung. Nicht, weil ich nicht wusste, was es heißt, sondern, weil ich ständig das Gefühl hatte, dass sich alles so abgehackt und unvollständig anhörte…. Naja bitte seht es mir nach.

Übrigens bin ich ganz und gar nicht böse über Tipps ( wie es ein Kommi-schreiber gesagt hat). Schließlich bin ich nur eine kleine, 18-jährige Englisch-Grundkurslerin und kann Tipps von Profis sicher gebrauchen. ;) Danke für das liebe Feedback übrigens.

Bis bald, KatzeCheetah


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Sie entschieden sich dafür, den Trip auf zwei Tage zu verteilen, da Ennis die Pferde nicht für mehr als acht Stunden an einem Stück im Anhänger lassen wollte. Jack wusste, dass Lureen ihn nicht vor Sonntag erwartete, deshalb war er auch nicht in besonders großer Eile. Jetzt, da er und Ennis zusammen waren, gab es keinen Grund mehr für ihn, wie von der Tarantel gestochen zu dem Ort zu rasen, zu dem er reiste.

Sie hielten sich südlich, fuhren durch staubige Städte und Ranches und passierten Esel und Bohrinseln, die aus der Landschaft ragten. Ennis fühlte einen gewissen Nervenkitzel. Niemals in seinem Leben hatte er Wyoming verlassen und der Gedanke, einmal etwas anderes zu sehen, war aufregend für ihn, selbst wenn es sich nur um Texas handelte. Verstärkend kam noch hinzu, dass er das alles an Jacks Seite erleben durfte.

Sie fuhren so, dass sie sich gegenseitig im Blick hatten und hielten regelmäßig an, um die Pferde zu tränken. Dabei lehnten sie an der Seite eines Trucks, jeder mit einer Zigarette im Mund, und einer solchen Selbstverständlichkeit, dass Ennis es nur als absolut befriedigend empfand. Einmal kamen ihm die Worte eines vergangenen Angel-Ausfluges in den Sinn. Er lehnte sich hinüber zu Jack und flüsterte: „So könnte es sein, genau so, für immer."

Jack lächelte ihn belustigt an. „Das hab ich gesagt…"

„Ich weiß. Lang her aber am Ende hast du Recht behalten."

Jack gluckste. "Weißte was, En, ich hab nie bemerkt, dass du ein solch romantischer Hundesohn bist. Du behältst alle Postkarten…erinnerst dich an das, was ich gesagt hab…."

Ennis zog die Schultern hoch. Er hatte es ja selbst nicht gewusst, doch das alles fühlte sich so richtig und perfekt an.

Sie hielten zum Mittagessen an einem kleinen Imbiss rund 50 Meilen südlich von Laramie. Dies lag ungefähr auf halber Strecke der für den Tag vorgesehenen Weglänge. Ennis bestellte sich einen Cheeseburger und eine Cola, während Jack gegrillten Schinken, ein Käse-Sandwich und einen Eistee nahm. Ennis schaute ihn belustigt an und Jack fragte: „Was ist?"

„Ich hab nicht gewusst, dass du Eistee trinkst."

„Zur Hölle, Ennis, jeder in Texas trinkt Eistee."

„Es ist einfach witzig, fertig aus.", antwortete Ennis.

„Was ist daran witzig?"

Ennis beugte sich nach vorne und flüsterte verschwörerisch: „Ich könnte dir die Farbe der Pickel auf deinem Arsch sagen, aber dass du Eistee magst, das wusste ich nicht." Jack wäre beinahe an seinem Drink erstickt, bei dem verzweifelten Versuch, beim Schlucken nicht laut loszulachen.

„Cowboy, ich hab nicht gewusst, dass du einen solchen Sinn für Humor hast.", lachte er, als er es endlich fertig gebracht hatte, die Flüssigkeit in seinem Mund herunter zu schlucken.

Ennis schaute ihn lässig an. „Na dann, Rodeo, schätze ich, dass es da noch ne Menge gibt, was wir nicht voneinander wissen….aber wir wissen immerhin die wichtigen Dinge." Letzteres sagte er erneut mit einem Zwinkern.

Beide schlossen ihr Mittagessen mit einer Tasse Kaffee ab. Jack sah, dass Ennis in seine Tasche griff – um Geld heraus zu nehmen, wie er vermutete – und nahm die Rechnung vom Tisch. Dann sagte er: „Nein, Ennis, ich übernehm das." Ennis setzte zum Protest an, doch Jack sagte: „Du hast doch die Rippchen gestern Abend bezahlt, jetzt bin ich dran." Ennis lächelte dankbar.

Jack hielt einen Moment inne und gestikulierte dann in Richtung der Kellnerin, indem er auf seine Kaffee-Tasse zeigte. Sie kam herüber und füllte ihre beiden Tassen auf. Jack bedankte sich und wandte sich dann an Ennis. „Hey Kumpel, vielleicht können wir ne Minute über Geld reden…"

Ennis zuckte mit den Schultern, was Jack als ein Okay interpretierte. „Bei dir zu Hause in Riverton hattest du dein Geld in ner Kaffee-Kanne." Ennis nickte. Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr Jack fort. „Schätze, das war dein Bankkonto."

Wiederum nickte Ennis. "Und dein Gehalt hast du von der Ranch bezogen.." Ein drittes Nicken. "Also...", Jack ließ den Satz unbeendet.

Ennis nahm den Faden auf, wenn auch widerwillig. „Also, mein Freund, ist alles, was ich an Geld hab, hier in dieser Tasche.", beendete er Jacks Satz. „Ich bin total abgebrannt, wie ich es mein ganzes Leben lang war." Seine Augen hefteten sich auf eine Wand in der hintersten Ecke des Imbisses, als er dies sagte und sein Gesicht zeigte eine Mischung aus Scham und Wut.

Jack wollte sich so gern nach vorne beugen und seine Hand auf Ennis' legen, doch wusste er, dass der Imbiss nicht der richtige Ort war, um ihm seine Zuneigung und Unterstützung zu zeigen. „En, ich hab mir gedacht, dass das so ist, und es ist schon okay….", sagte er. „Das macht mir nichts aus."

„Naja, aber mir schon.", sagte Ennis. „Ich muss den verdammten Unterhalt zahlen – hör mal, Jack, ich will ehrlich sein – ich hab genug für die nächsten zwei Monate und dann bin ich erst richtig pleite, dann hab ich keinen einzigen Penny, den ich mein Eigen nennen könnte." Er seufzte und fuhr fort. „Und, den Unterhalt pünktlich zu bezahlen ist jetzt noch wichtiger für mich geworden."

„Warum jetzt?", fragte Jack

Ennis lachte verbittert. "Ich hab dir noch nicht von meinem Gespräch mit Alma erzählt.", sagte er. „Das ist nicht so toll verlaufen."

Jack wartete ab und ließ Ennis fortfahren, wie er es für richtig hielt. „Um es krz zu sagen, sie hat mir ein paar ekelhafte Sachen an den Kopf geworfen. Über dich und mich."

Jack nickte, Er kannte Alma nicht – hatte sie gerade mal eine Sekunde gesehen – aber aus den Dingen, die Ennis über die Jahre hinweg von ihr erzählt hatte, schloss er, dass sie nicht der Typ Mensch war, der ihr Beziehung in irgendeiner Beziehung toleriert hätte.

„Am Ende hat sie gesagt, dass sie zum Richter gehen wird, sobald ich mit dem Unterhalt einmal zu spät bin und dass sie es so einrichtet, dass ich Junior und Jenny nicht mehr sehen darf. Sie hat gesagt, sie erzählt dem Richter…."

Jack unterbrach ihn. „Du musst das nicht aussprechen, Ennis. Ich habs verstanden." Ennis sah ihn verständig an und sein Gesicht zeugte von Dankbarkeit. Die Auswirkung von Almas Drohung war so bestürzend, dass er froh war, nicht wiederholen zu müssen, was sie gesagt hatte.

Jack sah ihn direkt an. „Naja, das macht das, was ich dir sagen will noch wichtiger." Er hielt inne und fuhr dann fort. „Ich hab so lang drauf gehofft, dass dieser Tag kommen würde."

"Was für'n Tag?", fragte Ennis.

„Der Tag…an dem du und ich zusammen sein würden. Ich hab dafür gespart. Schon ne ganze Weile lang." Ennis sah sehr verwundert aus. „Ich habs geschafft rund 10.000$ beiseite zu legen."

„Wie hast du das denn gemacht?", fragte Ennis verdattert.

„Naja so dies und das… vielleicht hab ich mal einen Mähdrescher verkauft, die Hälfte behalten und die andere Hälfte in die Haushaltskasse getan. Ich hab auch ein paar Kumpel, mit denen ich Poker spiele. Ich hab Lureen immer gesagt, ich hätte verloren, dabei hab ich die Gewinne auf die Bank gebracht. Da kommt schon was zusammen… Ich spar jetzt schon seit fast zehn Jahren, seit wir uns 67 wieder gesehen haben."

Nach einer kurze Pause, in der sie sich ansahen, fuhr Jack fort. „Ich weiß noch nicht genau, was in den nächsten Wochen geschehen wird. Wahrscheinlich werden wir in nem Motel oder so wohnen müssen – natürlich wird mich Lureen rausschmeißen und nebenbei, du könntest sowieso nicht im Haus bleiben." Er überdachte kurz seine Worte. „Ennis, was ich sagen will – lass mich das Bezahlen übernehmen. Nimm dein Geld für deine kleinen Mädchen."

Ennis, der stolz und stur zugleich war, hatte gemischte Gefühle in der Magengegend, doch erkannte er, dass Jacks Worte Sinn machten – und er war dankbar für seine Großzügigkeit und Offenheit. Nach einem Moment der Besinnung sagte er: „Danke, Jack, du weißt, ich werd's dir zurückzahlen."

Jack lächelte leicht. „Ich will nicht, dass du's mir zurückzahlst. Das ist keine Leihgabe… wir beide sind in diesem Geld vereint. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es Zeiten geben wird, wo wir beide Geld verdienen und dann können wir immer noch darüber reden, wer für was bezahlt. Lass mich das regeln, ja?"

Ennis betrachtete Jacks Hand auf der Tischplatte und wünschte sich ebenfalls, er könnte sie aus Dankbarkeit drücken, doch statt das zu tun, sagte er nur: „Danke, Kumpel" und lächelte breit.

Schweigend tranken sie ihren Kaffee zu Ende, dann zahlte Jack die Rechnung cash. Während sie zu ihren jeweiligen Trucks gingen, beugte sich Ennis nach vorne und flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich." Und dann, zu Jack totaler Verwunderung, küsste er ihn leichte auf die Spitze seines Ohres. Ennis zwinkerte ihm zu, als er in den Truck stieg. „Lass uns in 100 Meilen noch mal halten.", sagte er. Ich will die Pferde tränken." Jack stand noch immer wie angewurzelt an der selben Stelle, als Ennis davon fuhr.

Am späten Nachmittag hielten sie, um zu tanken und Ennis sagte zu Jack: „Weißt du, Kumpel, ich mach mir Gedanken über heut Nacht."

„Was meinst du?", fragte Jack.

„Die Pferde – ich fänds nicht gut, wenn sie über Nacht im Anhänger wären. Ich würde gerne nen Weg finden, dass ich sie rauslassen kann."

„Naja, in dem Fall, hab ich ne Antwort.", sagte Jack. Ennis hob eine Augenbraue an und Jack fuhr fort. „Außerhalb von Lamar gibt's ein Pferde-Motel."

„Ein Pferde-Motel?", fragte Ennis. „Was zum Teufel ist das denn? Und woher zur Hölle weißt du das?"

Jack lachte. „Wenn du dich erinnern kannst, ich hab den Trip schon oft gemacht. Da fallen dir Dinge auf." Jack erklärte weiterhin, dass er ein Schild des „Lamar Sportsman's Campground & Horse Motel" direkt westlich der Stadt gesehen hatte. „Immer, wenn ich da dran vorbei gefahren bin, hat's mich an dich erinnert. Auf dem Weg zu den Angel-Ausflügen hat es mich glücklich gemacht. Und auf dem Rückweg….", Jack brach ab und ließ den Gedanken unvollständig. „Naja, jedenfalls, sieht es aus, als hätten sie dort Zeltplätze.", sagte er. „Die Ausrüstung haben wir ja dabei." Er nickte in Richtung der Rückseite des Trucks. „Und da gibt's nen Stall und eine Koppel für die Pferde."

„Hör sich gut an, find ich.", sagte Ennis, als sie für den Rest der Stecke wieder in ihre Trucks stiegen.

Eine Stunde später bogen sie in den staubigen Parkplatz des Pferde-Motels ein. Jack stieg aus seinem Truck, ging hinüber zu Ennis und lehnte sich ins Fenster. „Lass mich kurz reingehen – guck dir die Lage an – und dann komm ich zurück. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir werden heut Nacht nen schönen Platz für Twister und Sioux zum Schlafen finden." Ennis lächelte, dankbar, dass Jack die Verantwortung übernahm. Das alles war so neu für ihn, dass er sich etwas überrumpelt fühlte.

Jack überquerte den Parkplatz und betrat ein kleines Gebäude mir der Aufschrift „Büro" an der Tür. Am Schalter saß ein kräftiger Mann und hämmerte Zahlen in eine Rechenmaschine. Er schaute auf zu Jack und sagte mit einem Lächeln: „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Ja, mein Name ist Jack Twist. Ich und mein Kumpel, wir reisen durch Texas. Wir haben zwei Pferde im Anhänger und brauchen nen Platz, wo wir bleiben können."

„Also dann sind Sie am richtigen Ort gelandet." Er steckte die Hand aus. „Ich bin Charlie Voight und stolzer Besitzer der Lamar Sportsman's Campground & Horse Motels. Willkommen, Partner."

Jack schüttelte ihm die Hand und erwiderte sein Lächeln. „Danke, sieht nach nen netten Plätzchen aus, was sie hier haben." Charlie strahlte, augenscheinlich sehr stolz auf sein Geschäft. „Also…", fragte Jack. "Haben Sie Platz für zwei Kumpel aus Wyoming? Können wir heut Nacht hier bleiben?"

"Solang Sie für die Pferde ne tierärztliche Bescheinigung haben, ja."

Jack sagte: „Oh…ich werd kurz meinen Kumpel fragen gehen… es sind seine Pferde." Er machte kehrt und ging aus der Tür. Er war etwas beunruhigt – Ennis schien nicht sonderlich gut im Umgang mit Papierkram und Kleinigkeiten zu sein. Es war Jack nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass sie tierärztliche Dokumente brauchen würden, aber je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr Sinn machte es.

Ennis saß noch immer im Truck, als Jack am Fenster erschien. „Hey Kumpel, er braucht ne tierärztliche Bescheinigung. Haste eine?"

„Klar hab ich.", sagte Ennis und langte nach dem Handschuhfach. „Glaubst du, man kann mit Pferden quer durchs Land fahren ohne Papierkram?" Er reichte Jack zwei dicke Umschläge, der eine markierte mit „Twister", der andere mit „Sioux".

Jack ging zurück ins Büro und schlenkerte ungläubig mit den Händen. Drinnen übergab er Charlie die Umschläge. Charlie überflog die Papiere und sagte: „Sieht aus, als sei alles auf dem neusten Stand." Er gab Jack die Umschläge zurück. „Ich geb Ihnen zwei Ställe für die Pferde und Sie können sie aus die Koppel stellen ur Bewegung. Brauchen sie nen Wohnwagen?"

„Eigentlich.", sagte Jack „wollten wir zelten."

Charlie nickte. „Ich kann Ihnen einen Zeltplatz anbieten, wenn sie wollen, oder Sie können ne kleine Hüte haben." Er wies aus dem Fenster auf drei kleine Hütten am Ende des Geländes, hinter den Ställen. „Als ich hiermit begonnen hab, hab ich die Hütten gebaut, weil ich dachte, dass die Leute das wollen. Aber ich hab mich geirrt. Wohnwagen sind angesagt, also hab ich mehr Wohnwagen-Plätze stattdessen gebaut. Nur drei Hütten aber die sind warm und trocken und voll-ausgestattet, haben einen Herd, nen Kühlschrank und ne Dusche. Da ist ein Doppelbett drin, Stühle auf der Veranda und Töpfe und Pfannen im Regal. Ich kann Ihnen eine für 35$ die Nacht geben."

Jack überlegte einen Moment wegen des Geldes, sagte jedoch dann: „Ach zur Hölle, warum nicht? Wir sind den ganzen tag gefahren, es wär schön in nem Bett zu schlafen, statt auf dem Boden."

„Abgemacht.", sagte Charlie. „Wollen sie eine oder zwei?"

"Eine reicht.", sagte Jack. Er konnte einen abschätzigen Ausdruck in Charlies Gesicht sehen und schätze, dass Charlie, genau wie Don Wroe, eins und eins zusammen zählte. Doch er sagte nichts Negatives oder Derartiges, überreichte Jack lediglich eine Liste und bat ihn mit Name und Adresse zu unterschreiben.

„Gut, das macht dann 35$ für die Hütte plus die 18$ für den Stall und dann noch Steuer.", er addierte es auf der Rechenmaschine. „Insgesamt 55$ und 12 cents. Lass uns 55$ sagen."

Jack nahm die Scheine aus seiner Brieftasche, zählte den passenden Betrag ab und reichte sie Charlie, der ihm im Gegenzug einen Schlüssel an einem Ring gab. „Nehmen Sie Hüte Nummer 1, das ist die letzte auf der linken Seite. Die größte und ruhigste von den dreien. Sagen Sie ihrem Kumpel, er kann seine Pferde in die Boxen fünf und sechs stellen. Heu ist in der Scheune, Hafer und Biscuits im Fütterungsraum. Ich würd Sie nur bitten, den Stall morgen früh auszumisten."

„Kein Problem. Danke Charlie.", sagte Jack und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Ist doch selbstverständlich.", sagte Charlie. „Genießen Sie Ihren Aufenthalt."

Jack trat ins Freie und fand Ennis gegen seinen Truck gelehnt vor, eine Zigarette rauchend und in der Gegend herum starren. Jack stoppte kurz und beobachtete Ennis, der ihn noch nicht bemerkt hatte. „Oh Gott,", dachte er. „Ich liebe diesen Mann.", mit einer Intensität die mit Schmerz vergleichbar war.

Er trat heran und holte Ennis in die Realität zurück, indem er mit dem Schlüssel klimperte. „So, wir sind eingerichtet, Cowboy.", sagte er. „Zwei Boxen für die Pferde und ne Hütte für uns."

Ennis sah überrascht aus. „Ne Hütte? Ich dachte wir würden campen."

Jack wies hinunter zum Feld. „Siehst du die Nummer drei da unten? Die trägt unseren Namen." Und er grinste Ennis an. „Du hast mir ne Hütte besorgt, Cowboy, das kann ich wieder gut machen."

Sie luden die Pferde aus dem Anhänger und brachten sie auf die Koppel. Ennis sah, wie sie ihre Beine vertraten, wandte sich dann an Jack und sagte: „Lassen wir sie nen Moment alleine. Wir können uns einrichten und dann zurückkommen, vielleicht nach dem Abendessen, und sie über Nacht in ihre Boxen bringen."

Die Hütte war klein, doch wie aus dem Ei gepellt. Für Ennis ging dies über alles, was er je gekannt hatte, hinaus. Jack sah ihm dabei zu, wie er in den kleinen Kühlschrank schaute, die Vitrinen öffnete und den Inhalt der Schubladen begutachtete. Er lächelte Jack an, verlegen, und sich wie ein Landei fühlend, das zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben eine Stadt betrat. Doch Jack war viel zu beschäftigt damit, glücklich über Ennis Anwesenheit zu sein, als das er bemerkt hätte, wie er sich verhielt oder wie er aussah. Sie endeten damit, dass sie sich angrinsten, wie zwei Schulkinder, die sich über einen versauten Witz amüsierten.

Sie brachten ihr Gepäck und die Kühlbox hinein. „Was willste zu Abend essen?", fragte Jack und ging in Gedanken die Lebensmittelvorräte im Truck durch.

„Scheiße, Jack, ich bin so müde, dass ich zum Abendessen frühstücken könnte."

Jack lachte. „Gute Idee, En. Hör zu, du schaust nach den Pferden, ich mach uns Eier mit Speck und wir nennen es dann Nacht."

Und genau das taten sie. Doch irgendwie neben der Spur verfielen sie in albernes Gelächter – entstanden durch Übermüdung vom langen Fahren und den Taumel der Liebe. Sie fanden sich selbst wieder, wie sich lachten und einander genossen. Jack brach kleine Stücke Speck ab und steckte sie in Ennis Mund. Dieser reagierte mit einem: „Nicht wieder die Sache mit dem essen, Cowboy…", während er Jacks Hand hielt.

„Wie soll ich denn mit einer Hand essen?", lachte er.

„Das kriegst du schon hin, Rodeo.", flüsterte Ennis und beugte sich zu einem Kuss nach vorne.

Die beiden lachten und spielten, schafften es aber doch irgendwie, ihr Abendessen zu beenden. Später räumten sie aus, ehe der anstrengende Tag seinen Tribut forderte. Jack nahm eine kurze Dusche und Ennis tat es ihm gleich. Dann krabbelten sie ins Bett und die Decken fühlten sich kalt an auf ihren feuchten, dampfenden Körpern. Wie schon in der Nacht zuvor, zog Ennis Jack nahe an sich und sie schliefen einander zugewandt ein. Dabei murmelten sie „Ich liebe dichs" und fielen in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

Ennis erwachte bei Sonnenaufgang, was eine lebenslange Angewohnheit war, doch anstatt sofort aufzustehen, nutzte er den stillen Moment, um Jack zu betrachten, der an seiner Seite schlief. Seine rechte Hand hatte er neben seinem Kopf zusammengeballt und die linke unter seinen Ellenbogen geschoben. Jacks dunkles haar fiel ihm in die Stirn und seine Wimpern, die lang und dick waren, betonten seine geschlossenen Augen.

Ennis sog tief die Luft ein. Welcher Tag war heute? Er wusste es nicht. Er versuchte, nachzurechen und entschied, dass es Donnerstag sein müsse. Er hatte Jack am Samstag auf diesem Rastplatz außerhalb von Riverton getroffen. Er versuchte, zu begreifen, was in den letzten fünf Tagen geschehen war und fragte sich beinahe, ob es nicht alles zu schnell ging. ‚Hätte ich in Riverton bleiben und auf Jack warten sollen?' Doch als er mit den Fingern Jacks Kiefer entlang strich, wusste er, dass er das richtige tat und fühlte das sichere Gefühl von Frieden und Glück, etwas, was er in seinem ganzen leben noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte.

Er stieg vorsichtig aus dem Bett, da er Jack nicht wecken wollte und nahm seine Jeans vom Fußboden. Leide zog er sich an und ging dann über das Feld zur Koppel.

Ennis betrat den Stall. Zuerst ging er zum Fütterungsraum und nahm etwas Heu und Hafer für jedes Pferd hinaus. Er bemerkte den Lagerraum mit Sätteln, Bürsten, Kämme und einer Auswahl an anderer Ausrüstung. Er schob den Gedanken aus seinem Kopf, dass es so etwas wie ein Pferde-Motel überhaupt gab. Er hatte in Riverton nie etwas Vergleichbares gesehen aber auf der anderen Seite reisten die Leute auch nicht durch Riverton. Vielleicht war es geografisch bedingt.

Er nahm ein paar Biscuits in seiner Tasche mit und ging zu den Pferden zurück. Er ließ sie hinaus auf die Koppel und ließ sie umherwandern. Dabei beobachtete er, wie sie grasten. Ennis lehnte sich an den Zaun und ordnete die Dinge in seinem Leben, die er liebte. Zuerst kam da Jack, dann Junior und Jenny, dann die Pferde. Als er beobachtete, wie Twister und Sioux über das Feld trotteten und sich gegenseitig anstupsten, dachte er bei sich: „Das ist es, was ich tun will. Das könnte klappen. Mit Jack zusammen sein und den Pferden – das mag ich am liebsten."

Er verließ die Pferde auf der Koppel – er wusste, sie würden einen weiteren, langen Tag im Anhänger zubringen und gönnte ihnen soviel Bewegung wie möglich, bevor sie sich aufmachen. Er ging zurück zur Hütte und als er ankam, hörte er Wasser in der Dusche laufen. Ennis hielt einen Moment inne und dachte: „Zur Hölle, diese Woche bringt viele Überraschungen.", und das benutze er als Entschuldigung, um sich auszuziehen und sich zu Jack zu gesellen. „Dreh dich um, Cowboy, und lass mich dir den Rücken waschen."

Jack für seinen Teil war, überrascht, verblüfft und erfreut. Als er sich gegen die Duschwand lehne, während Ennis seinen Rücken einseifte, erinnerte er sich an dessen kürzlich gesagten Worte. „Ich denke, wir lassen die Katze aus dem Sack." Dies war nicht der Ennis, in den er sich in Brokeback Mountain verliebt hatte. Dieser Ennis redete, machte Witze und ergriff die sexuelle Initiative – etwas, was Jack nie erwartet hätte. Und doch war es ein Ennis, der sich endlich erlaubte, hinter dem Berg hervor zu kommen.

Während Jack still seinen Gedanken nachhing, arbeitete der „neue" Ennis hart. Er drückte Jack gegen die Wand der kleinen Duschkabine und führte sein Glied in Jacks Hintern ein, während er die ganze Zeit in sein Ohr wisperte, wie sehr er ihn doch liebe. Das heiße Wasser floss über sie, die Seife war weich und glitschig und als Jack zum Höhepunkt kam, fragte er sich ernsthaft, ob all das nicht bloß ein Traum war. Er hatte jahrelang von Ennis fantasiert, doch seine Fantasie kam bei weitem nicht an das heran, was er im Moment erfuhr. „Ich liebe dich, Jack.", sagte Ennis dicht an seinem Ohr, glitschig und weich.

„Oh Ennis, ich liebe dich.", sagte Jack, der bemerkte, dass er in eine tiefe Euphorie eines Höhepunktes eintauchte und weil er erkannte, dass sie ihre Liebe ausgesprochen hatten ohne jegliche Flüche – etwas dass, wie Jack dachte – einer spirituellen Erfahrung gleich kam.

Sie kamen zum Ende und blieben so stehen, Jack gegen die Duschwand gelehnt, Ennis hinter ihm und das heiße Wasser ihr Körper hinabrinnend. Erst als das Wasser kühler wurde, bemerkten sie, wie lange sie hier schon unbeweglich gestanden hatten. Widerwillig griff Jack hinter sich und drehte das Wasser ab. „Wir haben noch ne lange Reise vor uns, Cowboy, Zeit weiter zu ziehen.

Ennis zog sich, sichtlich verwirrt, zur Seite und nickte. Dann sagte er lächelnd: „Können wir das wiederholen? Das war lustig."

Jack knuffte ihn in die Seite und sagte: „Cowboy, du kannst mich in der Dusche ficken, so oft, wie es dein kleines Herzchen verlangt!"

Ennis reichte Jack ein Handtuch, lächelte, lachte dann breiter und sagte: „Ich betrachte das als ne offene Einladung, Rodeo."

Sie packten ihre Ausrüstung zusammen und gingen ins Büro, um den Schlüssel zurück zu geben. Charlie hatte einen Kaffeetopf auf dem Herd stehen und einige Styropor Tassen standen daneben. „Bedienen Sie sich mit dem Kaffee.", sagte er. „Wenn Sie ein kleines Frühstück wollen, da gibt's ein nettes kleines Cafe etwa ne Meile der Straße nach. Lassen Sie die Pferde hier, dann haben sie ein paar Minuten länger Zeit, um zu grasen, ehe Sie losfahren.

Ennis und Jack stimmten darin überein, dass es eine gute Idee sei. Sie fanden das Cafe und setzten sich hinein, um zu frühstücken. Sie aßen Pancakes und Würstchen. Jack studierte die Karte, während sie aßen. „Weißt du, Ennis, wir haben gestern ein gutes Stück zurückgelegt." Ennis nickte zustimmend. Es hatte sich nach einem anstrengenden Tag des Fahrens angefühlt. „Wenn ich mir die Karte so ansehe, schätze ich, wir müssen noch rund 350 Meilen fahren, also sollten wir uns heut ranhalten. Was ich aber trotzdem denke, ist, dass wir an Childress vorbei fahren sollten in den nächsten Staat und in einer kleinen Stadt namens „Quanah" bleiben. Das ist etwa 30 Meilen weiter südlich."

Ennis zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte. Er hatte keine Meinung dazu, doch Jack hatte diese augenscheinlich. „Schau mal, En, wir müssen in ein Motel einchecken und die Leute um Childress die kennen mich. Ich will nicht gern zu Lureen gehen und hören, dass ich mit einem gutaussehenden Kerl an der Super 8 gesehen worden bin. Zumindest nicht, ehe ich mit ihr geredet hab."

Ennis lachte. „Wie auch immer, Jack. Du bist der Boss."

"Quanah ist hübsch und hat viele Motels außerhalb der Stadt. Aber es ist weit genug weg und ich muss mir keine Sorgen machen, dass ich Bekannten über die Füße laufe."

„Gibt's da Pferde-Motels?", fragte Ennis. „Das war ne tolle, kleine Unterkunft, die du da für uns gefunden hast."

„Leider nicht.", sagte Jack. „Deshalb denke ich, ich warte bis morgen, bevor ich Lureen wissen lasse, dass ich zu Hause bin. Wir können den Nachmittag nutzen, um einen Platz für Sioux und Twister zu finden."

Ennis lächelte, dankbar für Jacks Entscheidung. „Danke, Kumpel."

„Kein Problem." Er leerte seinen Kaffee, stand auf und nahm die Rechnung. „Bereit für die Straße?", fragte er. „Nächster Halt ist Quanah in Texas."

Anmerkung der Autorin: Es gibt wirklich einen Ort, der "Lamer Sportsman's Campground & Horse Motel" heißt in Lamar, doch meine Beschreibung ist reine Fiktion.

Ihr seht, ich bin übersetzungsbesessen….wenn das so weiter geht, schaff ich jeden Tag ein Kapitel… ;) warte wie immer auf Kommis.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

An ihrem letzten Halt, bei dem sie getankt hatten, Hatte Ennis vorgeschlagen, dass sie im ansässigen Futter-Geschäft vorbeischauen und sich umschauen sollten, ob sie einen Stall oder eine Farm als Unterstellplatz für ihre Pferde finden konnten, „Das Blue Seal Store in Riverton,", erklärte er Jack, „hat ein schwarzes Brett… und alle Leute da können dir jeden Tier-Tratsch der Stadt erzählen."

„Tier-Tratsch?", fragte Jack. Er hob eine Augenbraue und versuchte nicht zu lachen.

„Klar,", sagte Ennis absolut ernst und ignorierte Jacks amüsierten Ausdruck. „Welche Kuh gerade kalbt, wessen Vieh Probleme mit den Hufen hat. Als Banshee gestorben ist, hatte es in ein paar Stunden im Store die Runde gemacht."

Jetzt konnte Jack nicht mehr an sich halten und lachte laut auf. Ennis sah ihn verletzt an. „Worüber lachste denn? Das ist nicht lustig."

"Ich lache über dich, Ennis. Ich merke nur, dass du noch immer ein Cowboy bist und ich nicht."

„Was meinst du, Kumpel? Natürlich bist du einer, du bist doch auf ner Ranch aufgewachsen."

"Ja, ich bin vielleicht auf ner Ranch aufgewachsen aber diese Tage sind lange vorbei. Jetzt bin ich nur ein beschissener Verkäufer für Farm-Zubehör und da hat man nicht viel Freude."

Ennis stieß ihn leicht an und lachte. „Keine Sorge, Cowboy, wir werden bald wieder ne Ranch führen. Ich krieg dich schon weg von diesen Stadtfuzzys."

Sie erreichten Quanah etwa eine Stunde später. Die Stadt war klein und der Agway, der deutliche Sammelpunkt für alles, was mit Tieren zusammen hing, war leicht zu finden. Sie bogen in den Parkplatz ein und stellten ihre Autos nebeneinander ab. Ennis wandte sich an Jack. „Willste mit kommen?"

"Nee.", sagte Jack. "Ich warte hier draußen und rauch eine."

Ennis zuckte mit den Schultern. „Okay, bis gleich." Er betrat den Laden und ging zu dem Angestellten an der Kasse, der aussah, als hätte er das Sagen. „Ich heiße Ennis, bin grad von Wyoming hergekommen.", sagte er einleitend.

„Howdy.", sagte der Manager und streckte seine Hand aus. „Willkommen in Quanah."

„Danke.", sagte Ennis und schüttelte seine Hand. Hören Sie, ich hab da zwei Pferde draußen im Anhänger und brauch nen Platz, wo ich sie unterstellen kann, sagen wir für ein paar Wochen."

„Kein Problem", sagte der Manager und nickte hinüber zu einem schwarzen Brett an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. „Da sind ein paar Listen. Könnten Ihnen helfen… vielleicht willst du auch mit diesem Kerl hier reden." Er reichte Ennis ein Stück Papier auf dem stand: „Tom Lawrence, Lazy L Farm." Sowie eine Telefonnummer.

Ennis sah verwirrt aus und der Manager erklärte: „Er kam gestern vorbei, ein netter Kerl, etwa in Ihrem Alter, vielleicht etwas älter. Naja jedenfalls, seinem Onkel Hal gehört die Lazy L Farm, draußen an der Bundesstraße. Ne alte Farm, seit Jahren in Familienbesitz. Dieser Typ – ", er deutete auf das Papier, „Tom – ist hier, um sich um ein paar Angelegenheiten seines Onkels zu kümmern. Hal ist jetzt schon lange krank und es sieht aus, als ob die Familie die Farm übernimmt."

„Hmmm.", sagte Ennis und nickte, während er zuhörte.

Der Manager fuhr fort. „Dieser Typ, Tom, hat was davon gesagt, dass er Hilfe braucht. Ich weiß, dass Hal keine Tiere hat aber da gibt's einen schönen Stall. Der Punkt ist, es könnte sein, dass Sie da vielleicht Arbeit finden und im Gegenzug ihre Pferde da unterstellen könnten – das spart Sie Geld, wenn man bedenkt, was die anderen Ställe kosten."

„Danke Kumpel, ich weiß das zu schätzen.", sagte Ennis. „Glauben Sie, ich kann direkt hinfahren oder sollte ich vorher anrufen?"

„Nee, ich würd hinfahren." Er senkte die Stimme und beugte sich zu Ennis. "Und so unter uns, er sah aus wie ein Stadtfuzzy und als wüsste er nicht, was er tun sollte. Ich wette, er wär echt froh nen Cowboy seine Einfahrt rauflaufen zu sehen. Aber lassen Sie mich Ihnen ne Warnung im Voraus geben – er ist ne Plaudertasche. Wenn man ihn lässt, kaut er einem das Ohr ab."

Ennis lachte. „Na danke für den Tipp. Wo ist die Farm noch?"

„Fahren Sie die Bundestrasse entlang, etwa drei Meilen. Da ist ne dreckige Straße und auch ein Schild. Das können Sie gar nicht verfehlen."

Ennis bedankte sich erneut und ging dann zur Tür hinaus. Als er den Parkplatz betrat, sah er Jack gegen den Truck lehnen. Er schaute den vorbeifahrenden Autos nach und rauchte. Ennis schaute ihm eine Weile zu und fühlte, wie sich sein Herz erwärmte – genau wie seine Leistengegend. „Verdammt, Del Mar.", dachte er bei sich. „Lass dich nicht gehen, du hast noch Arbeit vor dir."

Er ging hinüber zu Jack und gab einen kurzen Abriss seiner Unterhaltung mit dem Geschäftsführer. Jack fand die Sache eine Überlegung wert und sie beschlossen, dass es jetzt genauso gut war, wie zu jeder anderen Zeit. Sie stiegen beide in Ennis' Truck und fuhren südlich auf die Bundesstraße.

Sie fuhren etwa fünfzehn Minuten später bei der Lazy L Farm vor. Als sie aus dem Truck stiegen, begutachteten Ennis und Jack die Umgebung. Ein weißes Farmhaus im „Queen-Anne-Style" lag zu ihrer rechten, während die Hauptfarm: Scheune, Stall und ein paar andere Gebäude sowie einige eingezäunte Felder zu ihrer linken lagen. Augenscheinlich war es eine geliebte und gepflegte Anlage, doch die Zeit hatte ihren Tribut gefordert, Die Farbe des Hauses blätterte ab, der leere Stall und die Scheune sahen verloren aus. Die Felder waren verwildert und einige Zäune hingen durch. Als sie sich die Sache so ansahen, schien es nichts zu sein, dass mit etwas Arbeit und ein paar Handschlägen hinzukriegen war.

Sie sahen einen Mann, der mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand und halbherzig etwas Farbe von der Hauswand kratzte. „Das muss Tom sein.", sagte Ennis zu Jack, welcher nickte. Sie gingen hinüber zum haus und versuchten etwas Lärm zu machen, als sie ankamen, sodass er sie bemerkte, doch er blieb in seine Arbeit vertieft. Schließlich hustete Jack laut in seine Hand. Das half.

„Oh.", sagte der Mann und drehte sich total überrascht um. „Sie haben mich aber erschreckt!"

„Tschuldigung.", sagte Ennis.

„Der Mann legte den Kratzer beiseite und wischte seine Hände an der Hose ab. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Mein Name ist Ennis – Ennis Del Mar – und das ist mein Kumpel Jack Twist. Ich hab Ihren Namen von dem Typ an der Agway bekommen."

„Oh!", sagte der Mann und Verständnis erhellte seine Mimik. „Okay, jetzt macht es Sinn." Er streckte die Hand aus. „Tom Lawrence, schön Sie zu treffen."

Sie schüttelten sich die Hände und tauschten Begrüßungen aus. Ennis und Jack musterten Tom, der groß und schlaksig war und einen Büschel von sandfarbenem Haar in die Stirn fallen hatte, außerdem helle blaue Augen, hinter einer Drahtgestell-Brille. Er trug Shorts und ein „University of Texas Longhorns" T-Shirt. "Also.", fuhr Tom fort. "Sie suchen Arbeit? Ich hab dem Manager gesagt, dass ich etwas Hilfe brauche."

„Arbeit, ja vielleicht, darüber wollte ich noch mit Ihnen reden, aber zuerst mal brauch ich einen Platz, um meine Pferde unterzustellen.", sagte Ennis und wies auf den Truck. „Wir sind grad aus Wyoming angekommen – naja Colorado, wenn mans auf heute bezieht – und sie waren seit heute morgen früh im Anhänger. Der Agway-Typ sagte, Sie hätten nen freien Stall."

„Das hab ich wohl.", sagte Tom. „Aber ich befinde mich nicht in der Situation, in der ich mich um Pferde kümmern könnte. Um ehrlich zu sein, wüsste ich gar nicht wie."

„Oh nein, danach frage ich auch gar nicht.", sagte Ennis. „Ich würd alle Arbeit machen. Ich will nur einen Schlafplatz für sie und ein Feld auf dem sie tagsüber grasen können."

„Na dann, lassen Sie uns rüber zum Stall gehen und sie können sehen, was sie davon halten.", sagte er und die drei gingen quer über das Gelände.

Während sie gingen, erzählte Tom etwas mehr von sich. Er war in Lubbock aufgewachsen, etwa 150 Meilen im Südwesten, lebte aber nun in Austin mit seiner Frau und seinem dreijährigen Sohn. „Ich unterrichte Wirtschaftslehre an der Universität von Texas.", erklärte er. Ennis musterte ihn und erkannte, dass er absolut keine Ahnung hatte, was eine Person, die Wirtschaftslehre unterrichtete den lieben langen Tag so tat.

„Diese Farm ist seit 100 Jahren in Familienbesitz.", sagte er. „Mein Großvater hat das Haus selbst gebaut, 1896. Mein Onkel Hal wurde dort geboren und auch mein Vater. Onkel Hal hat hier sein ganzes Leben lang gewohnt. Er hat nie geheiratet und hatte keine Kinder… es ist schwer eine Farm alleine zu führen, doch er hats ne lange Zeit lang hinbekommen. Doch ich denke, mittlerweile ist es zu viel für ihn und jetzt ist er in einem Pflegeheim…also…"

Mittlerweile hatten sie den Stall erreicht. Eine Staubschicht bedeckte alles und da die Ställe leer waren, sah alles ganz in Ordnung aus. Ennis warf einen Blick in den Futterraum – leer –doch der Lagerraum enthielt noch immer Sättel und Ausrüstung. „Ist da Heu in der Scheune?", fragte er.

„Ich weiß nicht, lassen Sie uns nachsehen.", sagte Tom und sie gingen zu einer großen Prärie-Scheune, die hinter dem Stall stand. Dort lagen ein paar Ballen in einer Ecke. Ennis bemerkte das Farm-Zubehör – einen Traktor, die Pressmaschine und den Mähdrescher, die ebenfalls in der Ecke standen. Obwohl alles verstaubt war, war es in gutem Zustand. Ennis trat mit der Stiefelspitze gegen einen Ballen. „Hm, könnte schimmelig sein.", sagte er. „Ich würde einen öffnen, ehe ich ihn in den Stall lege." Er sprach mehr zu sich selbst.

"Also,", sagte Tom. "Warum erzählen Sie nicht mal etwas von sich?"

„Klar.", sagte Jack. „Ich fange an. Ich bin in Wyoming aufgewachsen, Ennis hier," er nickte in Ennis' Richtung, „hab ich 63 getroffen. Wir haben nen Sommer zusammen in Brokeback Mountain verbracht, wo wir Schafe gehütete haben. Von da an sind wir Freunde." An diesem Punkt wandte er sich zu Ennis und lächelte, welcher das Lächeln scheu erwiderte. „Danach hab ich mal das und mal das gemacht. Hab was für meinen Vater gearbeitet, dann bin ich in Texas gelandet und hab für ein oder zwei Jahre am Rodeoreiten teilgenommen. Da hab ich auch meine Frau kennen gelernt."

„Ah, verstehe.", sagte Tom. „Und wo leben Sie?"

"Drüben in Childress.", sagte Jack. "Aber die Dinge laufen nicht gut, zwischen Lureen und mir, wir stecken in der Scheidung."

„Tut mir Leid das zu hören.", erwiderte Tom.

Jack hob die Schultern. „Sowas passiert. Ich denk, das macht uns beide glücklicher."

„Was ist mit Ihnen?", fragte Tom an Ennis gewandt.

„Nicht viel anders als bei Jack.", sagte er. „Außer der ich kein Rodeoreiten gemacht hab. Meine Eltern sind tot, ich war die meiste Zeit auf mich gestellt, seit ich fünfzehn bin. Hab geheiratet, zwei Töchter bekommen und bin im November geschieden worden."

„Und die Arbeit?"

„Ich hab auf Ranches bei Riverton gearbeitet – da hab ich gelebt.", ergänzte er. „Alles gemacht, was auf einer Ranch eben so anfällt – die Tiere versorgt, Heu gepresst, wenn Sie's genauer wollen."

„Und jetzt sind Sie in Texas…", versetzte Tom.

Ennis nickte. „Ja, ich hab gemerkt, dass mich nichts mehr in Riverton hält, außer meinen Mädchen. Also dachte ich, ich könnte herkommen und Jack unter die Arme greifen."

„Ich bin noch nicht geschieden.", erläuterte Jack. „Ich leite es gerade in die Wege."

Mittlerweile waren sie wieder am Haus angelangt. „Also,", sagte Tom. „Schätze, das wichtigste ist, dass Sie die Pferde aus dem Anhänger kriegen, richtig?" Ennis nickte. „Na dann, wenn es Ihnen hier zusagt, von mir aus geht das in Ordnung. Wie ich schon sagte…", fügte er hinzu. „Sie müssten allerdings die gesamte Arbeit machen.

„Das dürfte kein Problem sein.", sagte Ennis. „Ich muss das Feld mähen, vielleicht könnte ich das morgen tun?"

„Sie können erstmal im Stall bleiben. Ich besorge Heu und Futter auf dem Agway, werde sie fertig machen." Während sie redeten, öffnete Ennis seinen Truck und ließ die Pferde hinaus. Twister kam zuerst und Tom sah ihn bewundernd an.

„Oh, ein ziemlich großer Bursche, was? Ich wie nicht viel von Pferden aber kann sagen, dass er ein schönes Exemplar ist."

Ennis strich ihm über die Stirn und fütterte ihn mit Biscuit. „Jap, er ist mein Kumpel. Hab ihn erst im Januar bekommen." Während er das Pferd in hinüber zum Stall führe, stieg Jack in den Truck und holte Sioux hinuas.

„Und dieses?", fragte Tom.

„Das ist Sioux.", sagte Jack. „Ne echt schöne Stute, nicht? Normalerweise reite ich auf ihr. Ennis hat ein Faible für den großen.", lachte er.

Ennis und Jack brachten die Pferde in angrenzende Ställe und schlossen die Türen hinter ihnen. Ennis füllte ihre Wassertröge aus Brunnen neben der Scheune. Auch einen Heuballen brachte er herbei und öffnete ihn mit einer Heugabel. Er verstreute es, nahm ein paar Halme und roch daran. „Riecht nicht schimmlig, die scheinen okay zu sein.", sagte er an Jack gewandt. „Lass uns zur Agway zurück fahren Abendessen für uns selbst besorgen. Danach wird ich wieder herkommen und die Pferde für die Nacht fertig machen."

„Hört sich gut an."

Ennis schaute Tom an und streckte die Hand aus. „Ich weiß das sehr zu schätzen.", sagte er. „Sie sind echt nett zu einem Fremden."

Tom lächelte und nahm die dargebotene Hand. „So machen wir das hier in Texas. Wir nennen das gute, alte Texas-Begrüßung."

„Na, diese Begrüßung mag ich. Ich wird in ein paar Stunden zurück sein.", sagte er, als er und Jack den Truck bestiegen und über die Bundesstraße zurück fuhren.

Ennis kam am frühen Abend zurück zur Farm. In den vergangenen Stunden waren er und Jack sehr beschäftigt gewesen – hatten das Nötigste in der Agway gekauft, im Chief Quanah Parker Motel eingecheckt („Chief Quanah Parker?", hatte Ennis gefragt und Jack hatte erklärt, dass er ein Comanche Indianer gewesen war, nach dem man die Stadt benannt hatte.) und hatten ein kleines Essen am Barbecue Stand an der Main Street eingenommen. Jack hatte entschieden nicht mit zurück zur Farm zu kommen, sondern im Motel zu bleiben, Lureen anzurufen und zu schauen, ob sie nicht für morgen ein Treffen vereinbaren konnten.

Ennis parkte neben dem Stall und begann, seine Einkäufe und die Ausrüstung auszuladen. Er warf etwas Hafer in einen Behälter im Futter-Raum, füllte die Wassertröge der Pferde nach, rollte einige weitere Heuballen in eine leere Box und lege zuletzt Twister und Sioux' Sättel und ihr Zubehör in den Vorratsraum. Er fand eine alte Bürste und rieb Twister damit ab, als er bemerkte, das Tom ihn von der Stalltür aus beobachtete.

„Hey, Ennis.", sagte Tom mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

„Lo.", sagte Ennis und lächelte zurück.

„Wir haben gar nicht über die Arbeit geredet – aber machen Sie erstmal die Pferde fertig.", sagte Tom. „Haben Sie noch Interesse?"

„Klar.", sagte Ennis nickend.

„Na, wenn Sie noch etwas Zeit haben, warum kommen Sie nach der Arbeit nicht rüber zum Haus, dann können wir reden. Ich hab ein paar gekühlte Bierflaschen im Kühlschrank und ein paar Packungen Eistee."

„Hört sich gut an.", sagte Ennis. „Ich werd gleich fertig sein." Was auch der Fall war.

Die Veranda hatte einige bequeme Stühle und bot Aussicht auf die Felder der Farm. Tom ließ Ennis sein Getränk wählen, der sich, was keine große Überraschung war, für ein Bier entschied. Er nahm seine Zigaretten aus der Tasche, doch bevor er sich eine anzündete, frage er: „ Macht's Ihnen was aus, wenn ich rauche?"

„Nur, wenn Sie mir eine abgeben.", sagte Tom. Ennis bot ihm die Packung dar und Tom nahm sich eine heraus. Dann zündete er sie an. „Ich versuch aufzuhören. Meine Frau ist schwanger und will nicht, dass ich im Haus rauche, also dachte ich mir, das wär doch ne gute Gelegenheit aufzuhören. Bisher war ich aber nicht sehr erfolgreich…"

Ennis nickte höflich. Der Gedanke, das Rauchen aufzugeben war ihm noch nie in den Sinn gekommen.

„So,", sagte Tom. „Lassen Sie mich Ihnen etwas über die Familie erzählen und darüber, wie die Dinge hier so laufen. Die Farm ist nun schon seit über 100 Jahren in Familienbesitz. Mein Großvater wurde 1875 auf diesem Stück Land geboren. Das Haus hat er 1896 gebaut, kurz bevor er meine Großmutter geheiratet hat. Es war ihr Hochzeitsgeschenk, deshalb hat es auch soviel Krimskrams.", erklärte er und deutete auf die Ornamente hinter Ihnen. „Onkel Hal wurde hier 1900 geboren und mein Vater rund 10 Jahre später." Er hielt kurz inne. "Schätze meine Großmutter hatte in dem großen Zwischenraum einige Fehlgeburten."

Ennis nickte und hörte einfach zu. Er fühlte, dass eine Antwort unnötig war.

„Mein Vater ist hier aufgewachsen aber er konnte es nicht abwarten, von hier zu verschwinden. Er hat mir immer erzählt, wie sehr er das Farmleben hasst – diese harte Arbeit, die einem das Kreuz bricht, wie er sagte. Er war mehr der intellektuelle Typ. Er schloss die Highschool ab und ging nach Lubbock, wo er das College besuchte. Aber das machte er nur dem halben Tag. Die andere Hälfte arbeitete er als Schuhverkäufer im ansässigen Schuhladen. Meine Mutter hat er in der „Soda Fountain" getroffen – sie war ein Lubbock-Girlie – sie haben geheiratet und nicht sehr viel später bin ich angekommen."

„Der zweite Weltkrieg ist ausgebrochen und mein Dad verpflichtete sich der Navy, Wahrscheinlich hätte er das nicht gebraucht – schätze er hätte es verweigern können mit seiner Frau und einem kleinen Kind und all dem – aber Dad war sehr patriotisch und hielt es für seine Pflicht. Den gesamten Krieg hat er im Süd-Pazifik verbracht und für die Korps gearbeitet. Als er zurückkam, hat er seinen GI –Grad dazu verwendet, das College abzuschließen und er ging in die Pharmazie. Seine ganze restliche Karriere hat er im Krankenhaus von Lubbock gearbeitet. Letztes Jahr, mit 65, hat er sich pensionieren lassen. Nach drei Monaten seiner Rentenzeit ist er an einer schweren Herzattacke gestorben…" Tom schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich vermisse ihn… wie standen uns ziemlich nahe."

„Was ist mit Ihrer Mutter?", fragte Ennis.

„Mum starb vor fünf Jahren an Brustkrebs. Also gibt's nur noch mich und meine Schwester Darlene. Sie wurde geboren, als Dad aus dem krieg heimkehrte. Zwischen uns liegen sechs Jahre. Darlene eiferte ihrem Vater nach – sie studierte Krankenpflege in Lubbock und zog dann nach Houston, Um an einem großen Krebs-Center zu arbeiten – dem M.D. Anderson." Ennis nickte höflich, obwohl er nie davon gehört hatte. „Sie traf einen netten Kerl – er ist Buchhalter – und sie heirateten vor ein paar Jahren. Sie hat zwei kleine Kinder, einen Jungen und ein Mädchen."

Tom sah, dass ihre beiden Bierflaschen leer waren. „Möchten Sie noch eins?"

„Sicher.", sagte Ennis. Tom ging ins Haus und brachte zwei weitere gekühlte Flaschen.

„Ist es schlimm, wenn ich mir noch ne Zigarette schnorre?", fragte er.

Ennis lachte und reichte ihm das Päckchen.

„Okay, wo war ich stehen geblieben?", fuhr Tom fort.

„Bei der Farm?", versetzte Ennis.

„Ah, ja richtig. Währenddessen, um zur Farm zurückzukommen, lebte Onkel Hal sein gesamtes Leben hier mit seiner Mutter und seinem Vater, ehe sie starben. Großvater starb 1948, Großmutter 1952. Also das macht dann…was? 24 Jahre, in denen Onkel Hal die Farm allein geleitet hat."

„Hat Ihr Onkel im Krieg gekämpft?"

„Nein, er war zehn Jahre älter als Dad, also war er 41, als der Krieg begann, zu alt also, um eingezogen zu werden. Außerdem war er die einzige Unterstützung seiner Eltern zur der Zeit….schätze, das hätte ihn auch davor bewahrt."

„Also, das bringt es auf den Punkt. Onkel Hal hat das hier geleitet, doch wie Sie sehen können, wurde ihm das Anwesen weggenommen in den letzten Jahren. Er hat einen angeborenen Herzfehler und Darlene und ich dachten, es sei das beste für ihn, wenn wir ihn in ein Pflegeheim geben. Dort bekommt er die Pflege, die er braucht – hier auf der Farm hat er ja niemanden, der das für ihn tun könnte. Ich bin sein Bevollmächtigter. Wir planen, die Farm herzurichten und zu verkaufen, denn weder Darlene noch ich haben Interesse daran, sie weiter zu führen. Es macht mich traurig, sie aus den Händen zu geben aber was könnte ich denn tun?" Er hob die Schultern. „Ich denke, wir warten, bis Onkel Hal gestorben ist, ehe wir sie verkaufen. Wir haben ja keinen Eile und ich glaube, es würde ihm das Herz brechen, wenn er wüsste, dass seine geliebte Farm zu seinen Lebzeiten weggegeben wird."

„Welche Art von Farm war das?", fragte Ennis. „Zu der Zeit, als Ihr Onkel sie führte?"

„Wenn ich an Lazy L denke, dann sehe ich eine traditionelle amerikanische Farm – so wie sie in kurzer Zeit im ganzen Land vom Erdboden verschwanden. Sie taten so dies und das. Zogen einige Kühe auf, ein paar Schweine, hielten sich Hühner und bauen verschiedene Getreidesorten auf den Feldern an. Im Grunde hatte die ganze Familie genug, um sich selbst durchzubringen, und sogar mit einem ganz ordentlichen Überschuss, um Geld zu sparen, um die Farm auszubauen. Mein Onkel ist kein reicher Mann, doch er hat ein gutes Leben gelebt und etwas Geld auf der Bank."

Er brach ab und ließ den Blick über die Felder schweifen. Seine Stimme hörte sich nachdenklich an, als er fort fuhr. „Was wird mit Lazy L passieren? Ich glaub, sie steht vor einem Wendepunkt. Seitdem Onkel Hal in den letzten Jahren nicht mehr viel an ihr getan hat, ist es notwenig, dass ein neuer Besitzer herkommt und der wird sie komplett verändern. Rinder? Getreide? Man wird sehen. Ich hoffe nur, dass es eine Farm bleibt... er wäre eine Schande, wenn es jemand zu etwas anderem umfunktionieren würde."

„Wie groß ist denn die Farm?", fragte Ennis.

„120 acres. Sie geht in dieser Richtung bis zum Fluss hinunter.", er zeigt nach Westen. „Da, wo die Bäume sind…und dann direkt rüber in dieser Richtung.", er wies hinter den Stall und die Scheune. „Die 75 acres dahinten hat Onkel Hal an Jäger verpachtet. Daher bezog er in den letzten Jahren das meiste seinen Einkommens."

„Was jagt man denn hier?"

„Vögel. Wachteln und Fasane hauptsächlich. Jagen Sie?"

Ennis nickte. "Ja aber größere Tiere... Elche, Wapitihirsche...Sie wissen schon."

„Ja klar, Sie kommen aus Wyoming. Das macht schon Sinn. Aber ich schweife ab. Schätze, Sie fragen sich, welche Art Job ich für Sie habe, stimmts?" Ennis nickte. Er hatte sich schon gefragt, wann Tom denn zur Sache kommen würde und erinnerte sich an den Kommentar des Managers an der Agway. Er hatte Recht behalten.

„Wie ich schon sagte, will ich die Farm auf Vordermann bringen, sodass man sie verkaufen kann. Aber was ich wirklich will, ist ihren Marktwert als Farm zu verbessern." Ennis nickte und bemühte sich, interessiert auszusehen, doch er hoffte, er würde keine Lektion in Wirtschaftslehre erteilt bekommen. „Ich denke, sie muss gut aussehen….Man muss das Haus streichen, die Felder zu Recht machen, die Gebäude säubern. Sie soll aussehen, wie aus dem Ei gepellt, so dass ein Käufer ihr Potential als moderne Farm sehen kann und sie nicht für eine alte Farm hält.", sagte er und unterstrich seine Worte durch Gesten, besonders die Worte „aus dem Ei gepellt" und „modern". „Zum Bespiel hab ich von vielen Leuten gehört, die Interesse an einer Straußenfarm haben."

„Einer Straußenfarm?", fragte Ennis. „Sind das nicht diese Vögel aus Australien?"

"Nein, das sind Emus. Strauße kommen aus Afrika."

„Was zum…", doch Ennis riss sich zusammen und fuhr fort: „Ähm, warum sollte jemand Strauße züchten wollen?", fragte er. Er begann sich zu fragen, ob Tom nicht nur sehr gesprächig sondern auch ein wenig neben der Spur war.

Doch Tom wusste eine Antwort. „Gutes Fleisch, leckere Mahlzeit. Und ihre Federn werden in der Mode-branche verwendet. Außerdem gibt ihre Haut ein festes, widerstandsfähiges Leder ab.", er hielt kurz inne und fuhr dann fort. „Also, wenn Sie Interesse haben, das ist, was ich von Ihnen will."

„Strauße züchten?", fragte Ennis, der Tom nun gar nicht mehr folgen konnte.

„Aber nein! Tut mir Leid.", er beugte sich zu Ennis. „Das sagen mir meine Schüler auch ständig. Ich springe von einem Punkt zum nächsten und sie wissen nie worüber in Teufels Namen ich gerade rede." Ennis schien über diese Äußerung nicht sehr überrascht. Tom lehnte sich zurück. „Nein, ich möchte, dass Sie – und Ihr Kumpel Jack, wenn er Interesse hat – die Sache mit dem „glänzend" in die Hände zu nehmen. Sie wissen schon, das, wovon ich zuvor geredet hab." Ein weiteres Mal gestikulierte er mit seinen Fingern und schaute Ennis bedeutungsvoll an. „Streichen, Saubermachen, die Felder instand setzen - Sie wissen wahrscheinlich besser als ich, was getan werden muss, wenn man bedenkt, dass Sie Ihr ganzes Leben auf Ranches verbracht haben…"

Ennis nickte und verstand endlich etwas von dem, was Tom sagte. Er fühlte sich geschmeichelt, dass Tom ihn als Experten erkannt hatte.

„Um Ihnen die Sache noch etwas zu versüßen, wie wärs, wenn Sie hier bleiben?" An diesem Punkt horchte Ennis auf. „Sie können im Haus wohnen.", sagte Tom und wies auf das Gebäude hinter ihm. „Es hat viel Platz, drei Schlafzimmer, ein Bad – wenn ihr Kumpel seiner Frau sagt, dass er die Scheidung will, wird er einen Platz zum wohnen brauchen, schätze ich."

„Müssten wir Miete zahlen?", fragte Ennis unverbindlich.

„Natürlich nicht.", gab Tom zur Antwort. „Warum glauben Sie das?"

Ennis wusste keine Antwort darauf und fuhr einfach mit der nächsten Frage fort. „Würden Sie uns für die Arbeit bezahlen?"

„Sicher.", sagte Tom. „Ich bin Professor der Wirtschaftslehre, erinnern Sie sich? Ich erwarte nicht, dass die Leute umsonst arbeiten. Entschädigung der Arbeiter, ausreichende Löhne, um die Zahl der Einstellungen zu verbessern, Sie verstehen. Was hat man Ihnen in Wyoming bezahlt?"

„100$ die Woche."

„Gut. Ich nahm das zur Kenntnis und erhöhe Ihren Lohn. Was halten Sie von 125$ die Woche für jeden von Ihnen? 250$ also zusammen?"

Ennis sah ihn an. „Das ist sehr großzügig. Danke."

"Dasselbe hab ich bezogen, also bin ich froh, das selbe geben zu können.", sagte Tom. Er fuhr fort. „Der einzige Haken ist, dass Sie den ganzen Sommer hier bleiben müssten. Heute früh sagten Sie etwas von ein paar Wochen, doch ich würde mir sehr wünschen, dass Sie hier bleiben und die Arbeit beenden." Es war schon hart genug, jemanden zu finden… ich will nicht, dass der Job nur zur Hälfte gemacht wird und man mich dann hängen lässt."

„Naja, ich muss mit Jack darüber reden aber ich denke, das wird machbar sein. Wir haben keine wirklichen Pläne."

Zum ersten Mal während ihrer langen Unterhaltung, schwieg Tom. Er stolperte über das „wir" in Ennis' Ausführungen. Er hielt kurz inne, mustere Ennis, führte sich Jack vor Augen und dachte dann bei sich: „Nein, sie können's nicht sein. Sind etwas zu sehr Cowboy dazu."

An dieser Stelle fragte Ennis: „Kann ich Sie etwas fragen?" Tom nickte. „Also, die ganze Sache hat mich echt verwundert. Sie kennen mich überhaupt nicht und doch bieten Sie uns Jobs an und einen Platz zum wohnen..."

„Naja…", sagte Tom. „Das gehört zu meiner Lebens-Philosophie. Und etwas hat es wohl auch mit der Wirtschaftslehre zu tun. Ich glaube nicht an Zufälle. Alles passiert aus einem Grund. Es gab einen Grund dafür, dass ich gestern zur Agway gegangen bin und auch dafür, dass Sie heute in meiner Auffahrt erschienen sind. Vielleicht ist der Grund nur, mir aus der Patsche zu helfen, doch vielleicht ist da auch was größeres… das könnten wir eventuell noch herausfinden."

Ennis nickte. Trotz seinem Geschwafel und dem ständigen Um-den-heißen-Brei-Reden, hielt er Tom doch für einen Mann, der ein paar gute Ideen hatte und er war ein netter Kerl.

Tom schaute auf seine Armbanduhr. „Oh, sehen Sie, wie spät es ist. Sie wollen wahrscheinlich in die Stadt zurück." Ennis bejahte. Ein weiteres Mal bemerkte er, dass es ein sehr langer Tag gewesen war und er müde wurde. Auch war er aufgeregt und begierig, Jack seine Neuigketen zu erzählen.

Ennis stand auf. „Jack und ich werden das bereden. Morgen früh geb ich Ihnen ne Antwort, wenn das okay ist."

„Das wäre großartig."

Sie schüttelten sich die Hände und Ennis tippte an seine Hutkrempe. „Okay, dann sehen wir uns morgen.", sagte er und ging zum Truck.

Zu Ennis Erleichterung ließ sich der Griff seiner Motel Tür leicht drehen, denn er hatte keinen Schlüssel bei sich. Er öffnete die Tür und sah, dass der Raum dunkel war und das einzige Licht aus dem Badezimmer drang.

Er ging hinüber und sah Jack bekleidet auf dem Bett liegen, seinen Arm über seinem Kopf, den Mund geöffnet und geräuschvoll atmend. „Was zur Hölle?", dachte Ennis, doch dann drehte er sich um und sah eine halbleere Whiskeyflasche auf dem Nachtschrank stehen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und schraubte den Deckel auf die Flasche. Er nahm den überlaufenden Aschenbecher und leerte ihn in den Mülleimer des Badezimmers. Dann putzte er seine Zähne, pinkelte in die Toilette und löschte das Licht hinter sich.

Er ging zurück zum Bett, schaffte es, Jack seiner Hose zu entledigen, doch gab am Hemd auf. Ennis gestand sich ein, dass er sauer auf Jack war. „Ich habe solch aufregende Neuigkeiten für dich und du gehst hin und dröhnst dir die Birne zu!", dachte er bei sich, als er den bewusstlosen Jack auf dem Bett ansah. Ennis zog sich aus und hängte seine Kleider über einen Stuhl. Dann legte er sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes. Er schaute noch einmal zu Jack hinüber, drehte sich dann um, sodass er mit dem Gesicht zur Wand lag und fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Er erwachte durch Jacks Flüche: "Ah! Scheiße, mein Kopf fühlt sich furchtbar an." Ennis sah aus dem Fenster – ein wenig Licht schien durch einen Riss im Vorhang, doch er wusste genau, dass es noch nicht dämmerte. Er seufzte. Ihm war eine Flasche Aspirin zwischen Jacks Sachen im Bad aufgefallen. Ennis holte zwei Tabletten, kam dann zurück und gab sie Jack mit einem Glas Wasser.

„Danke, Kumpel.", sagte Jack. „Ich fühl mich wie'n Stück Scheiße."

"Was ist in dich gefahren, Jack?", fragte Ennis. „Dich allein zu betrinken… so lange war ich gar nicht weg."

„Ach scheiße, Ennis, ich weiß nicht.", sagte er. „Ich hatte wieder dieses Gefühl…"

„Welches Gefühl?"

„Das Gefühl eines schwarzen Nebelschleiers hinter meinen Augen." Jack rieb seinen Kopf. „Weiß nicht, es kam alles zusammen. Wieder in Texas zu sein…mit Lureen reden zu müssen, dieses versiffte Motel-Zimmer… und dann warst du auch noch weg… Ich hab mich so gefühlt, wie immer, wenn unsere Angelausflüge zu Ende waren. Ich wurde depressiv und fühlte mich mies… alles was ich wollte, war ich zu betrinken und alles zu vergessen."

„Dieser Ausflug ist aber nicht vorbei.", sagte Ennis. „Dieser hier dauert für immer an."

„Ja…ich weiß, aber ich hab noch immer das Gefühl, dass…"

„Hör zu, Jack.", sagte Ennis, der das Gefühl verspürte, das Gespräch unterbrechen zu müssen. „Warum nimmst du nicht eine Dusche und putzt dir die Zähne? Raff dich auf, dann fühlst du dich besser."

Jack willigte ein. Das war wahrscheinlich eine gute Idee.

Während Jack eine Dusche nahm, machte Ennis das Bett, glättete die Laken und faltete die Überdecke auf Jacks Seite. Er legte sich auf seine Seite und stützte sich auf seinen Ellenbogen, als Jack zurück kam und dabei war, sich abzutrocknen. Jack erkannte die Auforderung und kletterte neben Ennis, der ihn an sich zog und seine Finger durch Jacks nasses Haar gleiten ließ.

„Du bist zu gut zu mir, En.", sagte Jack. „Lureen hätte mich ein Stück Scheiße genannt und auf der Couch liegen lassen."

Ennis lächelte. „Jack, ich kenne diese Depressionen. Ich hatte die auch." Er hielt inne. "Aber jetzt ist das anders."

"Ich weiß.", sagte Jack. "Aber diese Woche... ich hab mich gefühlt, wie in den Flitterwochen oder so – ich war bei dir, unsere Reise – und dann letzte Nacht, hat es sich angefühlt, als wär das alles vorbei. Ich weiß nicht, es hat mich mit voller Wucht getroffen und mich depressiv gemacht. Das war es und dann noch der Gedanke, dass harte Zeiten auf uns zukommen…"

Ennis verstand, was er meinte. Die vergangenen fünf Tage waren so idyllisch gewesen und nun mussten sie der nackten Realität ins Auge sehen. „Das ist sicher so.", pflichtete ihm Ennis bei. „Aber sich zu betrinken hilft da nicht. Das hast du dir doch selber gesagt, in Don Wroes Hütte."

Jack nickte. „Hör zu Jack.", ergänzte Ennis. „Du kennst mich, ich betrinke mich genauso gern, wie jeder andere Kerl – zur Hölle, wir haben uns öfter die Kante zusammen gegeben als ich zählen kann – aber ich mache das nur aus Spaß, nicht weil ich depressiv bin. Versprich mir etwas…"

Jack sah ihn an. „Du hast mich noch nie darum gebeten, dir etwas zu versprechen."

"Ja, aber ich bitte dich jetzt.", sagte Ennis. „Versprich mir, dass du das nächste Mal, wenn du dich so fühlst, vorher mit mir redest."

Jack lächelte schwach und nickte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich's versprechen kann, Kumpel, aber ich kann dir sagen, dass ich es versuche."

„Versuchen reicht mir im Moment auch.", sagte Ennis. Er zog Jack zu sich und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

Jack seufze tief und sagte: „Ich liebe dich, Ennis. Du tust mir gut… ich _bin _glücklich, dass wir zusammen sind."

„Ich bin auch froh, Babe.", sagte Ennis. Der Kosename war ihm einfach so rausgerutscht.

Jacks Augen schlossen sich und Ennis sah, dass er wieder einschlief. „Babe? Ich mag das. Ich mag es, dein Babe zu sein...", sagte er und driftete in den Schlaf.

Ennis lächelte in sich hinein und betrachtete Jacks friedliches Gesicht. Wann u alles in der Welt komme ich endlich dazu, dir die Neuigkeiten zu erzählen?", dachte er, doch er war nicht wütend, sondern zog Jack noch enger an sich und schloss die Augen. Bald, als ihr Atem dem gleichen, eintönigen Rhythmus folgte, war auch Ennis zurück in den Schlaf gesunken.

Mehrere Stunden später erwachten sie und nun schien die Sonne hell durch den Riss im Vorhang. „Mann, ich fühl mich tausendmal besser, als bei meinem ersten Erwachen.", sagte Jack und räkelte sich. „So muss man's machen… einen Kater einfach verschlafen." Er beugte sich vor und gab Ennis einen Kuss. „Morgen, Cowboy."

„Dir auch, Rodeo.", sagte Ennis mit einem Lächeln und umarmte Jack.

Dieser wollte aufstehen, doch Ennis zog ihn zurück ins Bett. „Nein warte, ich muss dir was sagen."

„Darf ich zuerst pinkeln gehen?", fragte Jack lachend und wand sich aus Ennis' Griff. Als er im Bad fertig war, kam er zum Bett zurück und legte sich hin. „Also, was ist so wichtig?"

„Glaube, ich hab einen Platz für uns zum Leben gefunden, komplett mit Jobs.", sagte ennis grinsend.

„Was?" Jack setzte sich auf. "Einen Platz zum Leben? Jobs?"

„Ja, wie ich sagte. Die Lazy L Farm." Er hielt inne. Jack sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und wartete darauf, dass er fort fuhr. Ennis tat ihm den Gefallen. „Als ich mit den Pferden fertig war, hat mich Tom Lawrence auf ein Bier eingeladen."

„Oh, also war ich ja nicht der Einzige, der getrunken hat.", sagte Jack.

Ennis sah ihn schief an. „Es gibt einen großen Unterschied zwischen zwei Biers mit einem Bekannten und einer halben Flasche Whiskey allein."

Jack nickte einsichtig.

„Jedenfalls.", fuhr Ennis fort. „Wir haben geredet und…um es kurz zu machen, er will, dass wir ihm helfen, die Farm auf Vordermann zu bringen und während wir das tun, können wir da wohnen."

„Ennis, das ist absolut großartig! Du bist nicht mal seit 24 Stunden in Texas und hast uns einen gottverdammten Platz zum Wohnen und auch eine Gelegenheit, um Geld zu verdienen besorgt. Ich bin scheiße beeindruckt!"

Ennis lachte, offensichtlich auch selbst mit sich zufrieden.

„Also, worum gehts?"

„Naja…", sagte Ennis. „Seien Familie ist nicht sehr groß... nur er und seine Schwester. Und sie haben Probleme, das Haus und die Farm zu leiten. Sie ist Krankenschwester in so ner Kebsklinik in Dallas oder Houston oder so. Und was er macht, hast du ja gehört – er ist ein Collegeprofessor aus Austin… verweichlicht also… so sicher wie die Hölle, weiß er nicht über das Führen einer Farm. Aber trotzdem war sie immer in der Familie. Tom sieht sich gezwungen, sie zu verkaufen."

Ennis hielt inne und fuhr dann fort. „Er will sie nicht verkaufen, solange sein Onkel noch lebt, doch er glaubt auch nicht, dass sein Onkel noch lange zu leben hat."

„Und was ist unsere Aufgabe?", fragte Jack.

„Du hast das Anwesen gestern gesehn.", sagte Ennis. „Tom will es herrichten, so dass es schnell weggeht, wenn sein Onkel uns verlässt."

„Und da kommen wir ins Spiel?", fragte Jack.

Ennis nickte. „Jap. Seine Frau ist in Austin und sie erwartet ein Kind. Er will nicht den ganzen Sommer in Quanah verbringen, doch hatte er sich bereits damit abgefunden. Seit mehr als zwei Wochen ist er schon hier, die meiste Zeit hat er die Angelegenheiten seines Onkels und des Pflegeheims geregelt. Er hat sich schon für die großen Mühen bereit gemacht….doch dann kamen wir."

„Trotzdem ist es komisch, Ennis. Er kennt uns nicht mal."

„Ich weiß, ich hab dasselbe gedacht. Doch er hat einen interessanten Kommentar gegeben, sagte: „Ich glaube nicht an Zufälle. Alles passiert aus einem Grund." So hab ich das nie gesehen, Jack, aber ich glaub er könnte recht haben."

„Also…was sollen wir denn tun?"

„Hauptsächlich die Farm herrichten. Eine große Sache ist es, das Haus zu streichen, aber auch die Zäune zu reparieren, sich um die Felder zu kümmern. Tom denkt es sich so, dass der, der die Farm kauft, selbst entscheiden kann, was er aus ihr macht. Ob er nun Rinder züchten will…oder Pferde… oder vielleicht Getreide anbaut. Er sagte so was Stumpfsinniges über Strauße, aber ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon zum Teufel er da geredet hat."

„Strauße? Sind das nicht diese Vögel aus Australien?"

"Nein, das sind Emus. Strauße sind aus Afrika."

Ennis musterte Ennis, als er dies sagte und prustete laut los. „Muss ein interessantes Gespräch gewesen sein.", sagte er.

„Frag nicht. Der Punkt ist der, das die Farm, wie er sagt, vor einem Wendepunk steht. Er bittet uns, ihm zu helfen, sie auf das vorzubereiten, was als nächstes kommt."

„Und? Hast du zugesagt?", fragte Jack.

„Natürlich nicht, du Blödmann. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich erst mit dir reden muss."

"Na, ich denke, wir sollten zusagen.", sagte Jack. „Wo ist der Haken? Hört sich für mich wie ein fairer Deal an."

"Hm, aber das einzige, was er verlangt hat, ist, dass wir uns einverstanden erklären, den ganzen Sommer zu bleiben. Wir sollen ihn nicht mittendrin hängen lassen."

„Also das ist kein Problem.", sagte Jack.

„Naja, es wirft unsere Pläne von Lightning Flat über den Haufen.", gab Ennis zu Bedenken. „Und deinem Vater zu helfen."

„Um ehrlich zu sein, Ennis, bin ich nicht sicher, ob Lightning Flat zu unseren besten Plänen gehört hat. Du hast meinen Vater nie getroffen. Er würde uns mit der Schrotflinte verfolgen, wenn wir ankommen. Ach ja, was zahlt Tom uns eigentlich?"

„Ja…", sagte Ennis. „Also, er bot uns 250$ die Woche an, 125$ für jeden."

"Das ist verdammt großzügig, wenn du mich fragst.", sagte Jack. „Ich bezweifele, dass mein Dad uns was bezahlen würde. Und hier haben wir einen Platz zum Leben und Geld in auf der Bank. Ich kann nur sagen, lass es uns tun."

„Glaubst du?", fragte Ennis.

„Ja, glaub ich.", sagte Jack. „Wie hat Tom noch gesagt? Es gibt keine Zufälle? Ich denke, das ist ne ziemlich gute Lebenseinstellung."

„Okay.", sagte Ennis. „Dann lass uns mal unsere Hintern in Gang setzten. Ich muss mich um die Pferde kümmern und wir müssen Tom sagen, dass er ein neues Paar Cowboys hat, um die Farm herzurichten."

Soo... dieses Kapi hat was länger gedauert, aber es ist ja auch länger und ich hab nebenbei noch solche "Kleinigkeiten" wie Schule, Facharbeit, Kursarbeiten etc. zu tun. ;) Hoffe ihr seid nicht beim Warten verhungert oder so

Danke übrigens an alle Kommischreiber. Weiter so!


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Ennis und Jack fuhren in Jacks Truck gemeinsam zur Farm hinaus. Sie hatten kurz im Lebensmittelladen von Quanah halt gemacht und ein Dutzend Donuts gekauft, welche sie mit Tomteilen wollten. Sie hatten sich nämlich sowieso gegen ein Frühstück in der Stadt entschieden. Jack nahm Ausgaben der Dallas Morning News, sowie des Lubbock Avalanche Journals mit und sagte: „Ich wette, Tom ist der Typ, der am Morgen die Zeitung liest."

Ennis zuckte mit den Schulter. „Ich bin es nicht."

Jack sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Ich kaufe sie ja auch nict füür dich, du Blödmann."

Ennis lachte. „Okay, Kumpel. Aber ich kauf noch ein paar zusätzliche Packungen Zigaretten. Schätze, die wird ich brauchen."

Als sie die Farm erreichten, sahen sie Tom mit einer Tasse Kaffee auf der Veranda sitzen. Jack reichte ihm die Schachtel und die Zeitungen. „Wir haben Ihnen Donuts mitgebracht.", sagte er.

„Und Zeitungen! Das ist toll – danke Jungs."

"Möchten Sie eine Zigarette?", fragte Ennis und hielt ihm die Packung hin.

Tom lachte. „Jetzt ist mein Morgen komplett. Kaffee, Donuts, Zeitungen und ne Zigarette. Was könnte ,am mehr wollen?" Er grinste Ennis und Jack breit an.

Ennis wandte sich an Jack. „Ich wird jetzt runter gehen und die Pferde versorgen. Du kannst ja hier bleiben und dich mit Tom unterhalten."

Als er gegangen war, fragte Jack an Tom gewandt: "Haben Sie da noch Kaffee im Topf?"

„Klar.", sagte Tom in seine Zeitung vertieft. "In der Küche. Bedienen Sie sich."

Jack ging durch die Vordertür. Er schätzte, dass Tom für einige Minuten mit der Zeitung beschäftigt sein würde, was ihm die Chance gab, sich das Haus näher anzusehen. Vor ihm lag eine Treppe, die ins zweite Stockwerk führte. Links von ihm war ein großes Wohnzimmer mit bequemer Einrichtung, jedoch ein wenig veraltet, mit einer Couch, zwei Club-Sesseln, und einer Sitzecke unter dem Fenster. Es gab einige kleinere Tische mit Schnick-Schnack über den ganzen Raum verteilt. Jack bemerkte einen kleinen, alten Fernseher auf einem Tischchen in der Ecke.

Zu seiner rechten lag ein kleines Esszimmer. Ähnlich wie schon das Wohnzimmer, war es großzügig mit Tischen und Stühlen eingerichtet, und doch machte alles einen leicht veralteten Eindruck.

Hinter dem Esszimmer war die Küche. Als er sie betrat, sah er eine alte, kleine Kaffeekanne auf dem Herd kochen. Jack nahm sich eine Tasse aus dem Regal und goss sich etwas Kaffee ein. Er sah sich um. Wie der Rest des Hauses, gab ihm die Küche das lustige Gefühl, in der Zeit zurück zu reisen. Die Küchengeräte mussten mindestens dreißig Jahre alt sein. Die Tapete im Wohn- und Esszimmer, ebenso wie der Teppich auf den Böden erinnerte ihn an sein zu Hause, als er noch ein kleiner Junge gewesen war. „Wie eine Zeitmaschine.", dache er bei sich.

Er ging zurück auf die Verande, wo Tom gerade die Lubbock Zeitung weglegte. „Nicht viel neues in der Welt.", sagte er. „Sehr viel Zeug über die Wahlkämpfe für die Präsidentschaftswahlen. Was halten Sie von diesem Kerl aus Georgia, Jimmy Carter?", fragte er.

„Ich achte nicht so sonderlich darauf…", gab Jack zur Antwort.

„Ja, es ist noch früh in der Saison.", pflichtete Tom ihm bei. „Die Leute fangen erst nach dem Labor Day an, sich mit den Wahlen zu beschäftigen."

Jack setzte sich hin und nahm sich einen Donut aus der Schachtel. „Also Tom.", begann er. „Ennis und ich haben drüber geredet und wir würden gern ihr Angebot annehmen, auf der Farm zu bleiben und sie auszubessern."

Jack schaute Jack an und ein breites Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. „Das sind tolle Neuigkeiten! Ich binso froh, dass Sie das einrichten können. Sie müssen wissen, dass Sie mir damit eine große Hilfe sind."

„Also, aus dem, was Ennis erzählt hat, entnehme ich, dass es sich auch für uns lohnen wird. Wir hatten keine Pläneund ich denke, dass ich ab heute Nachmittag einen Platz zum Wohnen gebrauchen kann." Tom musterte ihn, als er dies sagte und Jack erläuterte: „Ich treff mich um elf mit meiner Frau."

Tom nickte. „Na dann viel Glück."

Jack lachte zynisch. "Danke, ich werds brauchen."

Sie sahen auf und bemerkten, dass Ennis vom Stall zurück zum Haus kam. Jack ging ins Innere und kam mit einer zweiten Tasse und der Kaffeekanne in den Händen zurück. Als er den Kaffee eingegossen hatte, reichte er Ennis die Tasse. „Hier für dich, En.", sagte er.

"Danke, Kumpel.", sagte Ennis geschmeichelt.

Jack hielt Tom die Kanne hin. „Soll ich die Luft aus Ihrer Tasse lassen?"

„Ja das wäre großartig.", sagte Tom und reichte Jack die Tasse.

Ennis wühlte in der Donut-Schachtel. „Ich mag die mit Zuckerglasur.", sagte er.

„Ich weiß.", sagte Jack. „Deshalb haben wir auch sechs davon gekauft."

Ennis hatte schließlich Erfolg, nahm einen Donat mit Zuckerglasur hinaus und zwinkerte Jack zu, ehe er sich hinsetzte.

Tom beobachtete ihren Umgang mit Interesse. Der Kaffee, die Donuts, das Zwinkern – es gab einen so leichtfertigen Umgang zwischen ihnen beiden, dachte Tom. Offenichtlich waren sie sehr enge Freunde. Etwas an ihrer Freundschaft machte Tom sicher, dass die Farm über den Sommer in guten Händen sein würde. „Oh.", sagte Tom. „Wir sprachen von…"

Ennis und Jack sahen verwirrt aus, da niemand etwas gesagt hatte.

„Ich meine, ich hab über das Haus nachgedacht und denke, wir sollten über die Pläne reden.", sage Tom mit nervöser Stimme. Er verfiel in einen langen Monolog über das, was getan werden musste, die Läden in der Stadt und Bankkredite. Klar war, dass es Toms Plan gewesen war, jemanden zu finden, der auf der Farm blieb und die Arbeit erledigte. Er wollte nach Austin zu seiner Fraum zurück, statt den ganzen Sommer in Quanah zu verbringen. Am Ende hatte er eine Unzahl an Vereinbarungen getroffen und Jack und Ennis versichert, dass alles reibungslos und ohne Ärger ablaufen werde. „Es liegen einige Vorteile darin, für 100 Jahre am selben Ort zu leben.", sagte er. „Die Händler kenen Onkel Hal, sie kennen mich und jetzt werden sie auch Sie kennen lernen. Ich glaube, Sie werden keine Probleme damit haben, alles, was Sie für die Arbeit brauchen zu kaufen. Schreiben Sie es einfach auf Onkel Hals Rechnung. Ich werde heute in allen Läden vorbei fahren und erklären, was hier läuft." Ennis und Jack nickten. „Denken Sie nur daran, alle Rechnungen aufzubewahren, okay?", sagte Tom. „Damit ich weiß, was mit dem Geld geschieht."

„Ich habe bemerkt, dass der Benzintank neben der Scheune fast leer ist.", sagte Ennis. „Können Sie welches liefern lassen?"

„Ah, gut, dass Sie das ansprechen. Ich hatte es schon vergessen. Ich werde heute morgen noch anrufen. Glauben Sie, dass die noch am selben Tag kommen?", fragte er.

„Kommt drauf an, ob der Truck in der Gegend ist.", antwortete Ennis. „Könnte sein, dass es nicht vor nächster Woche kommt, so war es wenigstens in Riverton. Aber ein Rest war auch noch im Tank.", fuhr er fort. „Was ich in erster Linie tun will, ist das Feld vor dem Haus mähen.", er wies darauf. „Ich glaube, es ist noch genug Benzin da, um den Tank des Mähdreschers zu füllen."

"Okay.", sagte Tom. "Das ist gut. Wann wollen Sie einziehen?"

Jack schaute ihn an. "Ich denke, das hängt von Ihnen ab. Was hatten Sie denn vor?"

„Hm.", sagte Tom und sah auf seine Armbanduhr. „Es ist noch früh. Ich muss in die Läden gehen und den Managern von Ihnen erzählen, wie ich bereits sagte. Und Sie treffen sich um elf mit Ihrer Frau." Jack nickte. „Etwas, worum ich Sie noch bitten möchte, ist Onkel Hal zu besuchen."

Ennis und Jack waren etwas erstaunt über diese Bitte. Tom erklärte: „Onkel Hal ist noch ganz richtig im Kopf. Er leidet an einemangeborenen Herzfehler, was ihn schwächt und es ihm schwer macht, zu atmen, doch sein Kopf arbeitet wie ein Uhrwerk. Er weiß, dass ich jemanden finden wollte, der sich um die Ranch kümmert, Handwerker oder sowas.", fuhr er fort. „Und ich denke, es wäre richtig, Sie ihm vorzustellen, damit er weiß, wer den Sommer über im Haus ist."

„Ja, das macht Sinn.", sagte Jack. „Für mich ist das kein Problem. Für dich, En?"

„Natürlich nicht.", sagte Ennis und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Okay, so machen wir es.", sagte Tom und zählte jedes Detail ihres Vorgehens an seinen Fingern auf. „Ich geh jetzt in die Stadt und kümmer mich um das Geschäftliche. Sie treffen Ihre Frau.", sagte er an Jack gewandt. „Holen Sie Ihre Sachen in der Stadt und kommen Sie am Nachmittag zurück. Wir besuchen Onkel Hal später, sagen wir um drei, und danach werde ich nach Austin fahren. Wenn ich so gegen fünf auf der Straße bin, dürfte ich um Mitternacht zu Hause sein."

„Hört sich gut an.", sagte Jack. „Ennis?"

Ennis hob die Schultern. Alles, was mit Uhren und Zeit zu tun hatte, war nicht seine Stärke. Er würde sich mit allem einverstanden erklären, das Jack vereinbarte.

„Wahrscheinlich wollen Sie etwas Zeit haben, um das Feld noch heute zu mähen.", sagte Tom.

„Schon okay.", gab Ennis zur Antwort. „Wir können die Pferde heute Abend ausreiten , damit sie etwas Bewegung bekommen. Ich mache das Feld morgen."

„Okay.", sagte Tom. „Dann ist es beschlossene Sache. Also, den Stall und die Scheune haben Sie gesehen. Lassen Sie mich Ihnen schnell das Haus zeigen." Die drei betraten das Haus durch die Vordertür. Tom wies auf das Wohn- und Esszimmer, während sie in Richtung Küche gingen. Er öffnete eine Tür und zeigte auf die Treppen, welche nach unten führten. „Da ist der Keller. Dort sind der Hochofen und der Kessel für heißes Wasser, ebenso wie die Waschmaschine. Einen Trockner gibt es nicht, Sie werden die Wäscheleine benutzen müssen." Jack und Ennis sahen einander an und dachten beide dasselbe: „Waschen? Darüber haben wir noch nie nachgedacht."

Sie gingen zurück ins Esszimmer und stiegen die Stufen in das zweite Stockwerk empor. „Dahinten ist ein kleines Schlafzimmer.", sagte Tom. „Und ein zweites ist hier.", er wies nach links. "Das hat zwei Doppelbetten." Er ging durch den Korridor und wies auf einen Raum zu seiner Rechten. „Das ist das Haupt-Schlafzimmer."

Ennis und Jack warfen einen Blick hinein. Es war ein gut eingeteilter Raum mit einem Doppelbett und weißen Vorhängen an den Fenstern. Ennis stupste Jack an. „Ich nehm das große Bett, ich bin größer als du.", sagte er zwinkernd.

„Keine Chance, Cowboy.", sagte Jack. „Wir werfen ne Münze."

Tom nickte bei diesem Gespräch in sich hinein. Er ging zu dem letzten Zimmer auf dem Flur. „Hier ist das Badezimmer." Erneut sahen Jack und Ennis hinein und sahen ein altmodisches Bad, mit einer Badewanne, die auf Füßen stand. „Leider gibt's keine Dusche.", sagte Tom und hielt einen Sclauch in die Höhe. „Nur dieses Ding, was man festhalten muss. Aber das geht ganz gut. Es muss alles renoviert werden." Sie machten kehrt und gingen die Treppe hinunter. "Großmutter und Großvater haben Strom und Wasseranschluss zur selben Zeit bekommen, in den späten dreißigern. Das war, als das Projekt für Strom in ländlichen Gegenden durchgesetzt hat." Jack und Ennis nickten. Jack erinnerte sich, dass seine Mutter auch davon gesprochen hatte, als sie Strom bekommen hatten. „Zu der Zeit haben Großmutter und Großvater alles neu gestaltet – das Badezimmer eingerichtet, die Geräte in der Küche angeschafft." Jedoch hat Onkel Hal nicht viel verändert, außer dass er die Waschmaschine in dne Keller gestellt hat."

Sie kamen zurück auf die Veranda. „Ich finde, dass alles toll aussieht.", sagte Jack. „Wir snd sehr froh, das für Sie tun zu können."

„Das Gefühl ist ganz auf meiner Seite.", sagte Tom. „Ich sollte Ihnen danken." Sie lächelten sich zu. Tom nahm die Donut-Schachtel. „Noch ein paar Donuts? Ennis, ich sehe hier noch welche mit Zuckerglasur."

Ennis lachte und nahm sich einen. „Danke, Tom." Er wandte sich an Jack. „Was meinst du, Kumpel."

"Ich sage, lass uns sehen, dass wir auf die Straße kommen.", antwortete Jack. „Tom, danke nochmal. Wir sehen uns heute Nachmittag."

Sie schüttelten sich zum letzten Mal die Hände, dann wandten sich Ennis und Jack um und gingen zu ihrem Truck.

Ein paar Szunden später fuhren sie in nördlicher Richtung nach Childress. Jack hatte Ennis gesagt, dass er nicht mitkommen müsse, doch Ennis hatte darauf bestanden. „Wir werden den ganzen Sommer in Texas sein, früher oder später muss ich sie treffen.", sagte er. „Am besten so früh, wie möglich, dann hab ichs hinter mir."

„Mach doch, was du willst.", hatte Jack geantwortet. Er war keineswegs überzeugt, doch merkte er, dass es nicht wert war, sich darüber zu streiten.

Während sie fuhren, wandte sich Ennis an Jack. „Wann habt ihr eigentlich geheiratet?", fragte er. „Das haste mir nie erzählt."

„Du hast ja nie gefragt.", sagte Jack. „Am 12. Februar 1966. Es war ein Samstag und es war eine Valentinshochzeit. Die Brautjungfern trugen pink und der Empfang war mit Herzen und roten Tischdecken dekoriert. Häßlich, wie der Teufel, hab ich gedacht, aber so wollte es Lureen. Rot ist ihre Lieblingsfarbe."

„Ihr hattet Brautjungfern?", fragte Ennis überrascht.

"Ich hatte keine Trauzeugen oder sowas aber Lureen schon. Sechs Stück. Und noch sechs Platzanweiser und ein Blumenmädchen. Schätze ganz Childress war da und die einzigen, die ich kannte, waren Lueen und ihre Eltern."

„Waren deine Eltern nicht da?"

„Nö. Daddy schob es aufs Weter, sagte, es sei zu riskant, so früh im Februar zu verreisen – aber ich glaub, ihm war es einfach egal. Erinnerste dich, dass ich dir erzählt hab, dass er nie zu einem meiner Rodeos gekommen ist? Das ist verdammt nochmal dasselbe."

„Wart ihr in den Flitterwochen?"

„Sowas in der Art. Wir sind für vier Tage nach Dallas gefahren und haben in nem piekfeinen Hotel gewohnt. Auch in ein paar netten Restaurants waren wir. Lureen hat viel eingekauft, ich hab ihr dabei zugesehen. War nicht grad die aufregendste Zeit meines Lebens."

Jack verließ die Autobahn und fuhr in die Stadt Childress hinein. Für Ennis sah es genauso aus wie Quanah, nur etwas größer. Jack wies aus dem Fenster auf ein großes Gebäude, das von einem noch größere Parkplatz umgeben war, auf dem zahlreiches Far,-Zubehör ausgestellt war. „Das ist Newsome's, das Familiengeschäft. Da arbeite ich." Ennis nickte und musterte es mit Interesse.

Sie fuhren noch etwa fünf Minuten durch die Stadt nd bogen dann nach links in einen kleineren Stadtteil ein. Jack fuhr in eine enge Sackgasse, in der sechs identische Ranch Häuser standen, die sich lediglich durch die unterschiedlichen Farben der Eingangstüren unterschieden. Sie waren in einem Halbkreis angeordnet. Er fuhr in die Einfahrt des zweiten von links. „Hier sind wir. 23 Magnolia Court.", sagte er.

„Nett.", sagte Ennis nickend.

"Nein, ist es nicht, Ennis. Ich hasse es. Ein kleines, enges Haus, zwischen anderen eingequetscht. Ich fühl mich, als hätte ich keine Privatsphäre, die Nachbarn können mir durchs Fenster beim Pissen zugucken."

Ennis lachte. „Ich wollte nur höflich sein."

Jack lächelte ihm zu. "Es ist nicht nötig, dass du höflich zu mir ist, Cowboy. Du kannst sagen, was du denkst."

„Na in dem Fall.", sagte er, indem er in die Einfahrt wies. „Ich denke, dass dieser große, rote Cadillay ein protziges Stück Scheiße ist."

„Ohne Witz.", sage Jack. „Das ist Lureens Auto. Ihr Daddy hats ihr gekauft."

Er parkte den Wagen und drehte den Zündschlüssel um. „Biste bereit? Das könnte ziemlich hässlich werden."

"Kann nicht schlimmer sein, als bei Alma.", gab Ennis zur Antwort.

„Okay, dann lass uns gehen."

Sie gingen die Auffahrt hoch und betraten das Haus durch eine Tür in der Garage. „Lureen?", rief Jack, als er die Küche betrat.

„Ich bin im Wohnzimmer, Jack!", kam die Antwort.

Lureen saß auf der Couch, eine offene Flasche mit hellrotem Nagellack stand auf dem Tisch neben ihr. Sie war vollauf darauf konzentriert, die Nägel ihrer linken Hand zu lackieren. Jack und Ennis standen unbeweglich im Raum für eine Minute, ehe sie fertig war und langsam den Deckel auf die Flasche schraubte. Nun sah sie auf. „Willkommen zu Hause, Jack.", sagte sie. "Du kommst früh. Hätte dich nicht vor Sonntag erwartet."

"Ja, also, es gab ne kleine Planänderung."

Lureen musterte Enns. „Wirst du mir deinen Freund vorstellen?"

„Das ist Ennis, Lureen – Ennis Del Mar."

„Oh.", sagte sie. „Der berühmte Ennis Del Mar, der Angel-Kumpel aus Wyoming. Schön Sie zu treffen, nachdem ich jahrelang von Ihnen gehört hab."

Ennis stand verkrampft da und hielt seinen Hut in den Händen. „Ma'am."

„Ich würd Ihnen ja die Hand geben aber meine Nägel sind feucht. Da.", sagte sie und wies aus einen der Sessel, die gegenüber der Couch standen. „Nehmen Sie Platz." Ennis tat, wie ihm gesagt wurde. Jack setzte sich in den anderen.

„Also, Jack, du bist früh zurück und hast mich dazu gebracht, mitten am Tag von der Arbeit heimzukommen. Irgendwas muss passiert sein. Was hast du auf dem Herzen?"

"Ich fall direkt mit der Tür ins Haus, Lureen.", sagte er. „Ich will die Scheidung."

Sie musterte ihn aus zusammen gekniffenen Augen und pustete auf ihre Nägel. Nach einer Minute sagte sie: „Ich hab das erwartet, Jack, aber warum grad jetzt? Ist was passiert?"

„Jap.", antwortete er. „Ennis und ich haben uns unterhalten."

"Ihr habt euch unterhalten? Und er hat dich überzeugt, mich um die Scheidung zu bitten?"

„Nein, nicht ganz, Lureen. Wir haben uns unterhalten und…", er hielt inne und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Es ist Ennis, Lureen. Ich verlasse dich wegen ihm."

Der Raum war in totale Stille gehüllt und für Ennis fühlten sich die verstreichenden Sekunden wie Stunden an. Endlich, nach einer halben Ewigkeit, wie es schien, stand Lureen auf. Sie ging hinüber zu Ennis und baute sich vor ihm auf." „Stehen Sie auf. Ich will Sie mal anschauen."

"Lureen, bitte.", sagte Jack. "Er ist kein Stück Fleisch."

„Halt die Klappe, Jack.", sagte sie.

Ennis stand auf wie verlangt. Lureen stand vor ihm, die Arme verschränkt und begutachtete ihn von oben bis unten. Schließlich wies sie ihn an, wieder Platz zu nehmen. Sie wandte sich zu ihrem Mann. „Du hast einen guten Geschmack Jack. Er sieht toll aus."

Ennis stieg die Röte ins Gesicht und er wünschte, er könnte ihm Boden versinken.

„Zur Hölle, Jack, du weißt, dass die Dinge zwischen uns schon lange nicht mehr zum Besten stehen. Es ist schön, endlich zu wissen, was eigentlich los ist. Ich hatte mir schon gedacht, dass du ne Affäre hast. Ich habs mir schon lange gedacht. Ich bin bloß froh, dass meine Konkurrenz keine größere Titten als ich hat."

Jack schaute verdattert aus der Wäsche und Ennis unterdrückte ein Lächeln.

Sie wandte sich an Ennis. „Ich hol mir jetzt nen Drink. Möchten Sie auch was?"

„Wasser wär gut, Ma'am.", sagte er.

„Sind Sie sicher? Ich wollte eigentlich etwas stärkeres trinken."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das reicht. Stört es Sie, wenn ich rauche?", fragte er.

„Nur zu.", sagte sie und reichte ihm den Aschenbecher vom Tisch neben der Couch.

Jack folgte ihr in die Küche. Lureen lehnte gegen den Tresen mit ihrem Drink in der Hand. „Also, Jack, wie lange geht das schon so?"

„Wir haben uns 63 getroffen, Lureen.", antwortete er. „Und uns 67 wiedergesehen."

„Es hat 1963 angefangen?", fragte sich erstaunt.

Jack nickte. „Jap, in dem Sommer, als wir Schafe gehütet haben."

Lureen ließ ihren Blick durch die Küche schweifen ohne etwas davon wahrzunehmen. Jack erkannte, dass sie versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Das hatte er schon vorher an ihr bemerkt.

„Also, mal sehen, ob ich das richtig verstehe. Du hast Ennis im Sommer von 1963 getroffen…" Jack nickte. „Und mich hast du 1966 geheiratet." Jack nickte erneut. „Und ein Jahr später bist du mit ihm zusammen gekommen."

„So würde ich das nicht nennen aber ja.", sagte Jack.

„Liebst du ihn?", fragte sie.

„Sehr sogar.", antwortete Jack.

„Und du liebst ich seit…?"

„Seit ich ihn getroffen habe."

„Also, warum hast du mich dann geheiratet?", fragte sie.

„Lureen, das ist genau die Frage, die ich nicht zufriedenstellend beantworten kann. Und ich muss mcih dafür entschuldigen. Ich hätte dich nie heiraten sollen. Ich hätte überhaupt keine Frau heiraten sollen. Ich bin schwul, Lureen. Das weiß ich jetzt. Aber damals, ahb ich gedacht, ich könnte das in den Griff kriegen oder drüber hinweg kommen oder überhaupt über Ennis hinwegkommen. Aber nichts davon ist passiert. Ich hoffe, dass du mir eines Tages verzeihen kannst, denn ich hab nen schrecklichen Fehler gemacht und bin mir darüber im Klaren, dass ich dich sehr verletzt hab."

Sie schaute ihn an. „Ich bin im Moment nicht wütend, Jack. Ich bin nur...wie betäubt. Aber danke, dass du das gesagt hast." Sie schaute durch die Tür ins Wohnzimmer. „Du bist unhöflich zu deinem Gast.", sagte sie. „Lässt ihn einfach allein." Sie ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf die Couch. „Ennis.", begann sie. „Lieben Sie Jack?"

"Ja, Ma'am, das tu ich.", sagte er. Es bringt nichts, es zu leugnen, sagte er sich.

„Weiß Ihre Frau davon?", fragte sie.

„Ja, das tut sie.", gab er zur Antwort.

„Und ist sie damit im Reinen?"

„Nein, Ma'am, ist sie nicht. Sie hält es für unnatürlich."

„Hmm.", sagte sie. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es so bezeichnen würde." Sie wandte sich an Jack. „Und was passiert jetzt?"

"Eigentlich, Lureen, werden wir den Sommer in Texas verbringen. Wir haben in Quanah einen Platz gefunden, wo wir bleiben können."

Nun war es an Lureen, verblüfft zu sein. „Ihr habt einen Platz gefunden, wo ihr bleiben könnt? Ihr seid nichtmal seit 24 Stunden zurück!"

„Ich weiß. Verdammt erstaunlich, nicht.", sagte Jack.

„Haben Sie das geschafft, Ennis.", fragte sie. „Sie müssen ein Wunderknabe sein."

Er lächelte leicht über das Kompliment. „Das kam durch meine Pferde, Ma'am. Ich hab nen Platz für sie finden müssen."

„Sie haben Pferde?"

Er nickte. „Jap, zwei. Twister und Sioux."

Sie lächelte. "Twister?" Ennis errötete und nickte. Sie sah Jack an. "Wenn ich bis jetzt nicht dran geglaubt hätte, dass er dich liebt, dann würde ich es sicher jetzt." Jack und Ennis sahen sich an uns Lureen erkannte die Bedeutung ihres Blickes. „Also…", fuhr sie fort. „Ihr habt einen Platz gefunden, wo ihr bleiben könnt?"

"Ja, eine Farm in Quanah.", sagte Jack. „Wir werden hauptsächlich Handwerker sein…das Anwesen herrichten. Der Besitzer ist in einem Pflegeheim und sein Neffe – und sein einziger Verwandter – lebt in Austin." Er hielt inne und fuhr dann fort. „Was ich mir gedacht hab, Lureen, ist, dass ich morgen vorbeikommen könnte und mit Bobby rede, ihm erkläre, was vor sich geht. Und auch ein paar Sachen könnte ich einpacken. Nächste Woche können wir dann mit den Anwälten reden."

„Und dein Job?"

„Ich dachte, du würdest mich loswerden wollen, wenn du erfährst, was los ist…"

„Eigentlich, ist es mir egal und du weißt, wie man Mähdrescher verkauft. Aber Daddy will dich feuern, also könnte ich ihm sagen, dass ich es gemacht hab. Spar dir die Mühe." Sie wandte sich an Ennis. „Mein Daddy wird wie Ihre Frau sein – nicht grad glücklich über die ganze Situation."

Ennis nickte. „Jack hat mir ein bisschen was von ihm erzählt."

Jack stand auf und gab ihr ein Stück Papier. „Das ist die Telefonnummer der Farm. Wann soll ich morgen herkommen, um mit Bobby zu reden?"

„Morgens.", sagte sie. „Nachmittags hat er ein Baseball-Spiel."

Jack nickte und wandte sich an Ennis. „Fertig, Kumpel?" Ennis stand auf, ebenso wie Lureen. Sie sahen sich für eine Minute lang regungslos an, dann umarmte Jack Lureen leicht. „Es tut mir Leid, Lureen, danke für dein Verständnis."

Sie lächelte. „Naja, es ist nicht leicht für mich aber ich kann schon jetzt sehen, dass du glücklicher bist. Also weißich, dass es das beste für dich ist." Sie wandte sich an Ennis. „Passen Sie gut auf ihn

"Keine Sorge, Ma'am, das werd ich."

Sie stieß ihn leicht an. „Und das nächste Mal, wenn wir uns sehen, hören sie auf, mich Ma'am zu nennen, klar? Dafür bin ich noch nicht alt genug."

Ennis lachte. „Okay, Ma'… äh...ich meine, Lureen."

Das Pflegeheim lag am Stadtrand, ein einstöckiges Gebäude mit Glasfenstern und einem Flachdach. Die drei stiegen aus Toms Auto und gingen zur Eingangstür. „Es hat mir, das Herz gebrochen Onkel Hal hier hinein zu geben.", sagte er. „Aber es gab keine Möglichkeit, wie er alleine zurecht gekommen wäre." Sie hielten vor der Tür an und Tom wandte sich an sie. „Oh, Jungs, da ist was, was ich Ihnen erklären sollte." Jack und Ennis sahen ihn an und hörten ihm zu. „Er denkt, dass es ihm bald besser geht und er nach hause kann. Und wer weiß, vielleicht wird er das auch. Aber irgendwie bezweifele ich das." Er hielt kurz inne und fuhr dann fort. „Ich lasse ihn in dem Glauben. Es gibt keinen Grund, die Träume eines alten Mannes zu zerstören. Ich wollte es Ihnen nur sagen, für den Fall, dass er das anspricht. Das macht er meistens."

Jack und Ennis nickten in stillem Einverständnis. Tom stieß die Tür auf und trat ein. „Lassen Sie mich Ihnen die Pflegerin vorstellen.", sagte er, als sie zur Station der Schwester gingen.

Eine attraktive, mittelalte Brünette stand auf, als sie ankamen. „Hi, Tom, sind Sie hier, um Ihren Onkel zu sehen?"

„Sicher. Becky, ich möchte Ihnen Ennis Del Mar und Jack Twist vorstellen. Jungs, das ist Becky Randall, die Pflegerin."

Sie lächelte den beiden zu. „Schön, Sie zu teffen."

„Es ist auch, schön, Sie zu treffen.", sagte Jack, wohingegen Ennis nur seinen Hut abnahm und „Ma'am." sagte.

„Becky, Ennis und Jack werden den Sommer auf der Farm verbringen und alles ausbessern."

Becky schaute zu Ennis und Jack. „Der Himmel muss Sie geschickt haben. Ich weiß, dass das Tom schlaflose Nächte bereitet hat."

Tom lachte. „Ja, wie auch immer. Wir sid hier, also kann ich sie Onkel Hal vorstellen und ihm erklären, was los ist."

„Hm…", sagte Becky. „Ich glaube, er ist im Tagesraum." Sie schaute Ennis und Jack an. „Werden Sie Hal mal besuchen kommen? Erfühlt sich sehr einsam."

Sie hoben die Schultern. Über diesen Teil der Verantwortlichkeiten hatten sie noch nicht nachgedacht, doch ein Besuch, ein- zweimal die Woche, dürfte wohl machbar sein. „Vielleicht.", sagte Jack. „Wenn wir ihn erstmal kennen."

"Ich denke, das wäre sehr nett.", sagte sie und wies dann den Korridor hinab. „Da hinten ist der Tagesraum. Ganz am Ende. Ich wünsch Ihnen ne schöne Unterhaltung."

Sie gingen den Korridor hinab und betraten den Raum. Tom sah sich um und bemerkte, dass sein Onkel auf einem großen Stuhl in der Ecke saß, der dem Fenster zugewandt war. Eine Decke lag über seinen Knien. Sie gingen hinüber und Tom sagte. „Onkel Hal, ich bins. Hi."

Sein Onkel drehte sich um und sah ihn an. „Oh, Hi Tom, schön dich zu sehen." Er bemerkte Ennis und Jack. „Wr sind denn deine Freunde?"

„Onkel Hal, das sind Ennis Del Mar und Jack Twist."

Er reichte ihnen eine dünne Hand, die regelmäßig zuckte. „Freut mich, Sie zu treffen.", sagte er.

„Danke.", sagte Jack.

Ennis nickte. „Sir."

"Hol ein paar Stühle, Tom.", sagte Hal. „Setzen Sie sich und ruhen Sie sich aus."

Als sie sich setzten, musterten Ennis und Jack Hal. Er war dünn und gebrechlich, doch sein graues Haar war penibel über den Kopf gekämmt. Seine Augen waren noch immer voller Glanz, und blau, genau wie die von Tom. Sie konnten die Züge eines gutaussehenden Mannes in seinem gesicht erkennen. Er hatte ein freundliches Lächeln und war augenscheinlich sehr froh, Gesellschaft zu haben.

„Also, Onkel Hal, ich hatte gestern wirklich Glück, weil diese zwei Cowboys meine Einfahrt raufkamen und einen Job suchten."

„Wirklcih?", fragte Hal.

„Naja, eigentlich, sind sie in einem Truck vorgefahren und haben nach einem Stall für ihre Pferde gesucht, aber dann sind wir auf den Job zu sprechen gekommen."

Hal lächelte und wandte sich an sie. „Erzählen Sie mir von sich." Jack und Ennis rezitierten ihre gewöhnliche Erklärung. Hal nickte, während er zuhörte. „Also, wie sieht der Plan aus, Tom?"

„Sie werden im haus bleiben und alles ausbessern…"

„Also kann ich nach Hause?"

„Also, kannst du nach Hause, sobald es diir besser geht, Onkel Hal, ja."

Hal lächelte und sah erneut Ennis und Jack an. „Eine große Sache ist es, das Haus zu streichen.", sagte er.

Jack ncikte. „Ja, das hat Tom auch gesagt."

"Können Sie die Originalfarbe nehmen?"

Jack und Ennis sahen verwirrt aus und schauten Tom an. „Welche Originalfarbe, Onkel Hal? Ich kann mich nur an das Weiß erinnern."

"Richtig, du bist sicher zu jung, um dich daran zu erinnern." Er sah aus dem Fenster und dann zurück zu den dreien. „Der Name meiner Mutter war Rose und Mein Daddy hat ihr das Haus als Hochzeitsgeschenk gebaut. Er hat es in einem sehr dunklen Pink gestrichen – der Farbe einer Rose. Er sagte immer: „Eine Rose für meine Rose, es ist ihr Haus in der Prärie."

„Das hab ich nicht gewusst, Onkel Hal.", sagte Tom. „Das ist ja süß. Wann wurde es weiß gestrichen?"

"Während des Krieges.", sagte Hal. „Es war schwer, Farbe zu bekommen und bunte Farbe zu bekommen war unmöglich. Also musste mein Vater auf weiß umsteigen. Er hat Mutter immer versprochen, es wieder pink zu streichen aber er hat es nie getan. Wenn Sie diesen Sommer streichen, ist es vielleicht die Zeit, das zu tun."

Jack und Ennis nickten und Jack sagte. „Klar, warum nicht."

„Es hatte auch cremefarbene Elemente.", sagte er. „Die Verzierung auf der Veranda und das Geländer, die Fensterrahmen und die Türen."

„Ich sag dir was, Onkel hal.", sagte Tom. „Heut Abend fahr ich nach Austin zurück und werde erst in ein paar Wochen zurück sein. Aber vielleicht können Jack und Ennis ein paar Farbmuster holen und du kannst die richtige Farbe aussuchen. Wie hört sich das an?"

„Hört sich gut an.", sagte Hal. „Ich hab die richtige Farbe genau vor Augen. Es ist sehr dunkel, Bringen Sie mir keine hell-pinken Proben.", sagte er.

„Nein, Sir.", sagte Jack. „Ich glaub nicht, dass Sie ein pinkes Haus wollen." Sie lachten gemeinsam darüber.

"Also, Tom.", sagte Hal. "Du gehst nach Austin?"

„Ja, das hab ich vor. Janet vermisst mich und es ist nicht leicht auf ein dreijähriges Kind aufzupassen, wenn man schwanger ist. Ich denke, ich kann alle zwei Wochen wieder kommen… dich besuchen, bei Ennis und Jack vorbeischauen, gucken, ob alles gut läuft."

Hal nickte. „Werden Sie mich, besuchen kommen? Ich fühl mich einsam hier."

„Klar!", sagte Jack. „Wir müssen die Farbmuster vorbeibringen, also bin ich sicher, dass wir in ein paar Tagen zurück sind."

Hal sah zu Ennis. "Sohn, Sie sind schrecklich ruhig."

Ennis errötete. „Ich rede nicht viel.", sagte er. „Hab nicht so viel zu sagen."

Hal lächelte ihn an „Ich möchte Sie besser kenen lernen. Sie kommen mich auch besuchen."

Sie unterhielten sich noch einige Minuten, dann sah Tom auf seine Armbanduhr. „Schätze, es ist gleich Zeit fürs Abendessen, Onkel Hal.", sagte er. „Und ich muss mich auf den Weg nach Austin machen."

Die drei standen auf und schüttelten Hal erneut die Hand. „Genießen Sie das Haus, Jungs. Wir sehen uns in ein paar Tagen."

Eine Stunde später standen sie auf der Veranda und sahen zu, wie TomsVolvo auf die Straße bog. Sie sahen einander an. „Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Ennis.

"Den Truck ausladen, denke ich.", antwortete Jack. Sie gingen hinüber zu Jacks Truck und er öffnete den Kofferraum. Zu aller erst nahm er Ennis' drei Jagdgewehre hinaus. „Was machst du mit denen?", fragte er.

"Ich hab einen Waffenschrank im Vorratsraum des Stalles gesehen,", gab Ennis zur Antwort. „Da stell ich sie rein."

Jack nickte. „Und meine Pistole?", fragte er.

„Die tu ich auch da rein.", sagte Ennis. „Keine Sorge, sie ist sicher." Er machte keine Anstalten, Jack zu verraten, wo sie war.

Ennis brachte die Kühlbox ins Haus, während Jack die Camping Ausrüstung trug – das Zelt, eine Kiste mit Pfannen, Teller und Geschirr, sowie den Coleman Herd. „Ich leg das in den Keller.", sagte er. Als er sich die Ausrüstung so ansah, sagte er mehr zu sich selbst: „Ich frage mich, ob wir das jemals wieder benutzen werden."

Ennis sah zu ihm hinüber. „Ich würd im November gerne Jagen gehen, kommt drauf an, wo wir sind."

Als er November sagte, hielt Jack inne und sah ihn an. „Das ist so verrückt.", sagte er.

„Was ist verrückt?", fragte Ennis, als er das Bier aus der Kühlbox in den Kühlschrank umfüllte.

„Denk mal drüber nach.", sagte er. „Was haben wir heute? Freitag? Heute ist es eine Woche her, dass ich meinen Truck beladenhab, um nach Wyoming zu kommen. Und jetzt sieh dir an, wo wir sind."

Ennis sagte nichts und ließ Jack fortfahren.

„Wenn die Woche so verlaufen wäre, wie sonst, dann wäre das unsere letzte Nacht in der Hütte. Wir hätten gepackt, um morgen zu verschwinden – und wären uns im Klaren, dass wir uns bis November nicht wiedersehen. Aber stattdessen sind wir hier.", sagte er und sah sich in der Küche um. „Wir sind zusammen, wir haben einen Platz zum Wohnen, ich hab meiner Frau gesagt, dass ich die Scheidung will und es ist okay für sie."

„Verdammt erstaunlich, würd ich sagen, Jack.", erwiderte Ennis mit einem Lächeln.

„Verdammt erstaunlich beschreibt es nichtmal ansatzweise.", sagte Jack, während er die Treppe zum Keller hinab stieg.

Er kam mit einem Wäschekorb voller nasser Laken zurück. „Schätze Tom hat das Bett abgezogen und die Laken gewaschen.", sagte er. „Das war echt nett von ihm. Ich wird sie draßen hinhängen."

Ennis ickte. Er leerte die Kühlbox und spülte sie im Spülbecken aus. Dann packte er die Lebensmittel aus und lächelte in sich hinein, als er das Erdnussbutterglas ins Regal räumte.

Jack kam zurück ins Haus. „Willst du mir helfen, dass Bett zu machen?", fragte er.

„Klar.", sagte Ennis.

Während sie die Treppe hinauf gingen, sagte Jack: „Warum hast du Tom gegenüber diesen Kommentar gemacht, dass du das große Bett nimmst? Das war ziemlich mutig."

Ennis lachte. „Ich glaub ich hab ihn nur geneckt. Glaub nicht, dass er uns entlarvt hat."

„Nein, glaub ich auch nicht.", sagte Jack, als sie das Schlafzimmer betraten.

"Ziemlich dumm für einen Collegeprofessor und all das."

„Ja.", sagte Jack. „Clevere Bücher machen nicht unbedingt clevere Leute, schätze ich."

Tom hatte einige Laken am Bettende hinterlassen. Sie standen einander gegenüber, strichen die Laken glatt und befestigten sie, legten dann die Decke hinauf und stülpten zuletzt die Kissenbezüge über die Kissen und legten sie ans obere Bettende. Als sie fertig waren, lächelten sie einander schüchtern über das Bett hinweg an, beinahe beschämt von der Intimität des ganzen und betrachteten ihr gemeinsames Bett als geheiligten Boden.

Ennis drehte sich herum und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Er zog seine Stiefel aus und dann seine dreckigen Socken. Mit ihnen in der Hand saß er eine Weile da und wandte sich dann an Jack. „Was soll ich damit machen?", fragte er.

Jack sah ihn an. „Weiß nicht. Das sind deine Socken." Er hielt kurz inne und sagte dann: "Ich glaub, ich hab einen Wäschekorb im Bad gesehn."

Ennis nickte. „Das ist verrückt."

"Jetzt sagst du es!", Jack lachte. „Was ist verrückt?"

„Wir tun es, Jack.", sagte Ennis. „Wir leben zusamen."

„Das stimmt, Cowboy.", erwiderte Jack. „War es nicht so geplant?"

"Ja, aber all die Jahre hast du mich danach gefagt und jetzt geschieht es. Es ist real. Ich kann es verdammt nochmal kaum glauben.", sagte er. Er sah sich im Zimmer um und schaute dann zu Jack. „Wir müssen noch einige Dinge lernen."

Jack verstand nicht ganz, was Ennis sagen wollte. „Was lernen?"

„Du weißt schon…den Haushalt führen. Kochen, Putzen und der ganze Scheiß."

Jack ging hinüber und setzte sich neben Ennis. Er legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern. „Na und? Ist doch keine große Sache."

"Ich hab aber son Mist noch nie gemacht.", sagte Ennis. „Ich hab Alma die ganze Arbeit machen lassen."

Jack lachte. „Du warst der typische Ehemann, was?"

Ennis antwortete völlig ernst: "Ich war ein lausiger Ehemann. Ich bin nicht überrascht, dass sie sich hat scheiden lassen. Ich bin eher überrascht, dass sie es so lang mit mir ausgehalten aht."

Jack schlug ihm sanft auf die Schulter. „Also, glaub nicht, dass du mir so leicht davon kommst.", sagteer. „Ich wird schon zusehen, dass du deinen Hintern bewegst."

Ennis drehte sich um und sah Jack direkt an. „Was sind wir eigentlich?"

„Was meinst du, En?"

„Ich war Almas Ehemann, sie war meine Ehefrau. Das ist vorbei aber jetzt sind wir zusammen.", sagte er, und wies mit dem Finger auf sie beide. „Ich vermute mal, für immer. Zu was macht uns das?"

"Ähm...", sagte Jack. "Ich weiß nicht... Eheleuten?"

Ennis schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir sind nicht verheiratet, jack. Wir haben nie vor nem Priester gestanden und nebenbei würde kein Priester zwei Kerle verheiraten."

„Das stimmt.", sagte Jack. „Mal sehen, ein Paar?"

"Ja, denk schon. Paar ist okay, so halbwegs."

Jack fuhr mit seinem Finger Ennis' Kiefer entlang. „Kumpel?"

„Nee, keine Kumpel. Das ist es, was Tom denkt, das wir sind. Außerdem hab ich dir gesagt, dass die Fickfreunde-Zeiten vorbei sind."

Jack lachte darüber. "Liebhaber?"

Ennis dachte für eine Minute nach und nickte dann. „Liebhaber ist gut."

Jack fuhr fort, Ennis Gesicht zu streicheln. „Wie wärs denn damit, En, du bist mein Leben."

Ennis sah zu ihm auf und ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Du wirst wuschig, was?", sagte er zwinkernd.

„Nicht wuschig, ich erzähl nur die Wahrheit, En. Außerdem hast du damit angefangen."

Ennis lächelte, stand auf und trat ans Fenster. Er sah hinaus auf das Feld und den Stall und dann zurück zu Jack. „Was ist mit meinem Leben?", fragte er. „Bisher hatte ich nicht wirklcih eins."

"Naja, Cowboy.", sagte Jack. "Ab jetzt machen wir uns eins, was?"

„Schätze schon.", sagte Ennis. Er sah auf die dreckigen Socken, die er noch immer in der Hand hielt. „Rodeo, ich bringe die hier in den Korb im Bad.", sagte er. „Den Rest meiner Klamotten ebenfalls." Jack sah ihn an. "Und wenn ich zurück bin, denke ich, dass wir das Bett einweihen sollten." Letzteres sagte er mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Jack erhob sich und knöpft sein Shirt auf. "Hört sich gut an. Mal sehen, wer zu erst ausgezogen ist."


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Am frühen Morgen wurde Ennis wie gewöhnlich durch die ersten Sonnenstrahlen geweckt. Er räkelte sich und sah zu Jack hinüber, der sich auf seiner Seite zusammen gerollt hatte mit der Hand unter seinem Kissen. Ennis fühlte einen Schwall von Freude durch seinen Körper schießen. Er erkannte, dass er sich jeden Tag, an dem er aufwachte noch glücklicher als am Tag zuvor fühlte. Könnte das ewig so weitergehen? Gab es ein Limit für Freude? Fragte er sich.

Er legte sich auf den Rücken, starrte an die Decke und dachte über die Ereignisse des letzten Tages nach. Zu erst hatten sie das Bett eingeweiht, was zu einer ausgedehnten, langsamen und zärtlichen Liebesnacht geworden war. Einander zugewandt hatten sie sich mit ihren Händen und Zungen gegenseitig erkundet. Dann hatte Jack ihre beiden Glieder aneinander gedrückt und Ennis hatte seine Hand über Jacks gelegt. Gemeinsam hatten sie sich in einem sanften Rhythmus bewegt und Jack Lippen hatten ihren Platz an Ennis' Hals gefunden. Ennis wusste, er würde einen Knutschfleck sehen, wenn er in den Spiegel sah. Ihr gleichzeitiger Orgasmus war erfüllend gewesend –aber auch anders. „Weich.", schoss es Ennis durch den Kopf. "So war es. Auf eine weiche Art zum Orgasmus kommen."

Eine Weile hatten sie danach so dagelegen und dem gemeinsamen Schlag ihrer Herzen sowie ihrem gleichförmigen Atem gelauscht.

Ennis hatte gemerkt, dass er in den Schlaf sank. Doch er hatte sich aufgerafft und geschafft, sich aus dem Bett zu erheben. „Komm schon, Kumpel.", hatte er zu Jack gesagt. „Ich will ausreiten. Die Pferde sind den ganzen Tag eingesperrt gewesen. Sie brauchen Bewegung." Jack hatte genickt, sich herumgerollt und seine Jeans vom Fußboden genommen. Ennis hatte eine saubere Hose in der Kiste mit seinen Habseligkeiten gefunden, die er aus dem Truck geholt hatte.

Sie waren zum Stall gegangen. Ennis hatte den Arm um Jacks Schultern gelegt und Jack den seinen um Ennis Taille. Sie hatten sich gefühlt, als hätten sie ihre eigene private Welt und niemand könnte ihnen dazwischen funken.

Sie hatten die Pferde gesattelt und waren auf den Weg, der zu den Feldern führte, geritten. Sie hatten eine Umgehungsstraße entdeckt, die die Felder von einer Baumreihe unten am Fluss abgrenzte. An den verschiedensten Stellen gab es Lücken in der Baumreihe. Sie waren durch eine hindurch geritten, abgestiegen und zu einer Bank am Ufer des Flusses gegangen.

„Ich frage mich, welcher Fluss das ist.", hatte Ennis gesagt.

„Das ist der Pease.", war Jack zur Antwort. Ennis hatte erstaunt ausgesehen und Jack hatte erklärt: „Ich hab hier in der Nähe gewohnt, schon vergessen?"

Ennis hatte über sich selbst gelacht. „Ich hab vergessen, wo wir sind. Gibt's da Fische drin?"

Jack hatte genickt. „Ja und man kann auch drin schwimmen."

"Hmm.", hatte Ennis gesagt. "Ich bin seit Jahren nicht geschwommen."

„Ich auch nicht.", war Jacks Antwort. „Aber ich erinnere mich noch dran, mit dir nackt baden gegangen zu sein."

Sie hatten gemeinsam darüber gelacht, waren dann wieder auf die Pferde gestiegen und zum Stall zurück geritten. Sie hatten die Ausrüstung im Vorratsraum verstaut. Jack hatte Sioux und Twister gebürstet, während Ennis die Boxes ausmistete und die Wasser- und Futtertröge auffüllte.

Sie waren zurück zum Haus gegangen und hatten es irgendwie geschafft, sich einen Misch-Masch aus dem zuzubereiten, was Tom an Essen im Kühlschrank dagelassen hatte und dem, was sie noch an Proviant von ihrem Trip übrig hatten. Beide hatte es wenig interessiert, was sie eigentlich aßen – sie aßen nur, weil sie Hunger hatten. Später hatten sie gemeinsam auf der Veranda gesessen und dem Sonnenuntergang zugesehen. Dabei hatten sie geraucht und die Whiskeyflasche herumgereicht.

Als sie genug getrunken hatten und leicht angeheitert waren, hatten sie entscheiden, was sie tun wollten – jetzt gleich – und nahmen ein Bad zusammen. Kichernd hatten sie sich gemeinsam in die altmodische Badewanne gequetscht und Ennis hatte sich zwischen Jacks Beine gesetzt. Als das Wasser kalt und grau geworden war, hatten sie das Wasser abgelassen und einander mit dem Schlauch abgewaschen. All die restliche Seife und dem Schaum…

Sie hatten einander abgetrocknet, waren zusammen ins Schlafzimmer gegangen und ins Bett gekrochen. In dieser Situation hatte sich Ennis so entspannt gefühlt, dass er nur noch schlafen wollte, doch Jack hatte andere Pläne. „Cowboy, ich bin so müde.", hatte er immer wieder gesagt, doch Jack hatte geantwortet: „Lehn dich einfach zurück und lass mich machen. Du musst gar nichts tun." Und das hatte Ennis auch getan. Jack hatte ihn über und über mit Küssen bedeckt, seine Hoden geleckt und mit der Zungenspitze sein Glied berührt. Ennis erinnerte sich sogar daran, dass Jack an seinen Zehen gesaugt hatte, was, im Tageslicht, ein wenig seltsam ausgesehen hatte. Und doch hatte er in seinem Körper elektrische Stöße gefühlt, ausgehend von seinen Zehen und bis in seinen Kopf hineinreichend.

Letztendlich hatte Jack in herumgedreht und viel Zeit darauf verwendet, mit seinem Hintern zu spielen. Als Ennis soweit war, dass er sich fühlte, als möge er schmelzen, hatte Jack – ganz langsam – sein Glied in ihn eingeführt. Sie hatten es schon einige Male in dieser Weise getan, doch es war nicht gerade ihre Alltagsroutine. Insofern war Ennis ganz froh gewesen über Jacks Zärtlichkeit. Ennis dachte, dass er selbst oft ein wenig grob war, doch Jack beschwerte sich niemals. Jack hatte Ennis an den Hüften nach oben gezogen und in einem stetigen Rhythmus in ihn gestoßen.

Ennis war schnell gekommen – all das Vorspiel hatte eine schnelle Erlösung nötig gemacht – während Jack ein wenig länger gebraucht hatte. Dann – beide vollends befriedigt – waren sie leicht eingeschlafen und Jack hatte Ennis in einer engen Umarmung gehalten.

Als Ennis seine Erinnerungen beendet hatte, nahm er einen tiefen Atemzug, seufzte, räkelte sich und sah erneut zu Jack hinüber. Er zog kurz die Möglichkeit in Betracht, über Jack herzufallen – ihm für das Vergnügen der letzten Nacht zu danken – doch dann entschloss er sich, ihn schlafen zu lassen. „Wir haben den Rest unseres Lebens, um uns zu lieben.", dachte er. „Nicht wie in den alten Zeiten, als wir wie die Karnickel ficken mussten, weil die Uhr tickte."

Er stand leise auf, um Jack nicht zu wecken, nahm seine Klamotten und ging über den Flur ins Bad. Er stand am Waschbecken und putzte seine Zähne. Dann begann er, sich zu rasieren und schaute sich im Spiegel an. Er musste lachen, als er den großen Knutschfleck auf seinem Schlüsselbein entdeckte. „Keine Überraschung.", dachte er bei sich.

Er zog sich an und ging die Treppe hinunter. Seine Stiefel nahm er in die Hand. Er goss sich ein Glas Saft aus dem Karton im Kühlschrank ein und ging dann durch die Hintertür nach draußen. Er lief durch das Gras auf die Straße und bemerkte eine dicke Schicht Morgentau, die alles bedeckte. Ennis wusste nicht, wieviel Uhr es war, doch der Sonnenstand verriet ihm, dass es recht früh sein musste.

Er kam in den Stall und öffnete die Tür zu Twisters Stall. „Guten Morgen, Kumpel.", sagte er und streichelte die weichen Nüstern des Pferdes. „Heute mäh ich dir ein Stück Wiese, dann kriegst du mal was anderes zu sehen, als diesen verdammten Stall." Er nahm den Wassertrog aus dem Halter und füllte ihn an dem Brunnen neben der Scheune auf. Dann kam er zurück und tat dasselbe für Sioux.

Er ging hinüber zur Scheune, weil er den Mähdrescher begutachten und nachsehen wollte, was er für die Arbeit brauchte. Er hatte einen Kasten an der Wand neben der Tür entdeckt. Er öffnete ihn und sah, dass dort mehrere Schlüssel, jeder an seinem eigenen Aufhänger eng nebeneinander hingehängt, waren. Ennis nahm den heraus, der als „Mähdrescher" markiert war und ging zu der Maschine hinüber. Er prüfte eine Minute lang die Zündkerzen und stieg dann auf den Sitz. Er drehte den Zündschlüssel im Schloss. Zu seinem Erstaunen sprang der Motor sofort an. Er fuhr ihn durch die Scheunentür. Am Benzintank hielt er an und füllte den Tank des Mähdreschers mit einer handbetriebenen Pumpe. Dann fuhr er auf das Feld, was direkt neben dem Stall lag.

Ennis mähte das Feld bis zum hinteren Ende ab und entdeckte einen Zaun entlang des Weges. Sie hingen durch und einige Bretter mussten ausgetauscht werden, doch waren sie intakt genug, dass sie die Pferde vom Davonlaufen abhalten würden. Am Ende wendete er und fuhr zurück auf das Haus zu. Als er etwa die Hälfte des Feldes hinter sich gelassen hatte, sah er Jack, der aus dem Haus kam und die Straße hinunter ging. Als Ennis den Zaun erreichte, wartete Jack bereits auf ihn.

Ennis stellte den Motor ab und stieg vom Sitz. Er ging hinüber und beugte sich vor für einen Kuss. „Guten Morgen, Cowboy.", sagte er.

Jack erwiderte den Kuss aber sah ihn ärgerlich an. „Ennis, was zum Teufel machst du da?"

Ennis sah ihn an. Er hielt es für offensichtlich, was er tat, aber er sagte es dennoch: „Ich mäh das Feld."

„Ennis, es ist verdammt nochmal sechs Uhr in der Frühe. Versuchst du Tote aufzuwecken?"

Ennis zog die Schultern hoch. „Ich hab nicht auf die Zeit geachtet.", sagte er.

Jack verdrehte die Augen. „Du achtest doch nie auf die Zeit. Nebenbei, willst du nicht warten, bis es etwas abgetrocknet ist?", fragte er. „Guck mal, wie nass das Gras ist."

Ennis stellte fest, dass Jack vermutlich recht hatte. Er war so froh gewesen, als der Mähdrescher angesprungen war, dass er sich keine Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte.

„Hast du was gefrühstückt?", fragte Jack und Ennis schüttelte den Kopf. „Komm mit ins Haus und iss etwas dann kannst du ja weitermähen."

Ennis lachte. „Okay, du passt gut auf mich auf, Cowboy." Er ging hinüber zum Tor.

„Irgendwer muss das ja machen, du Blödmann.", gab Jack zur Antwort, jedoch mit einem liebevollen Lächeln.

Eine Stunde später saßen sie auf der Veranda und genossen beide ihre zweite Tasse Kaffee und eine Zigarette. Jack machte geschäftige Pläne für den Tag und hatte sogar ein Blatt Papier vor sich liegen, auf dem er ein paar Listen anfertige. Ennis sah ihm amüsiert zu. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du der Listen-Typ bist.", sagte er.

„Ich muss mir viel merken.", sagte er. „Mal sehen, wenn ich aus Childress von meinem Besuch bei Bobby zurückkomme, geh ich in das Lebensmittelgeschäft und dann in den Eisenwarenladen." Er dachte kurz nach und wandte sich dann an Ennis. „Fällt dir was ein, was wir noch brauchen?"

Ennis nickte. „Ein Vorhängeschloss für den Waffenschrank.", sagte er. „Der Schlüssel von dem, das da ist, fehlt. Es ist wahrscheinlich das einfachste, das alte abzuschneiden und ein neues zu besorgen."

Jack schrieb es auf seine Liste. „Vertraust du mir in der Auswahl der Farbmuster oder willst du da lieber mitkommen?"

„Ich vertraue dir.", sagte Ennis. „Aber guck, dass sie sehr dunkel sind, ich will nicht in einem babyrosa Haus wohnen, auch wenn es nur für den Sommer ist."

Jack lachte. „Okay, Cowboy, ich pass auf. Hör zu, ich wollte in den Eisenwarenladen, um uns nen Grill zu kaufen."

„Nen Grill?" Ennis sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Ja, dann können wir was braten, Hamburger, Hot Dogs, und so nen Mist."

„Cowboy, das ist das Komischste, was ich dich je hab sagen hören.", sagte Ennis.

„Warum?", fragte Jack. „Lureen und ich haben viel gegrillt. Das ist schön, wenn gutes Wetter ist. Man kommt nach draußen."

„Jack, die einzigen Male, die ich draußen gekocht habe, waren als ich mit den Mädchen zelten war… und auf den Angelausflügen mit dir. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, zu Hause zu grillen."

„Ja, du hast ja auch in ner Wohnung gewohnt, oder? Da brauch man auch keinen Grill."

Ennis lachte. "Schätze nicht. Du willst nen Grill kaufen, dann tu das. Aber ich grille nicht, das ist dein Job."

Jack erwiderte sein Lächeln. „Hört sich fair an, Cowboy."

Ennis stellte sich hin und nahm seine Kaffeetasse. „Willste noch was?", fragte er Jack. Jack schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. Ennis sagte: „Okay, dann wasch ich die hier ab und mäh weiter. Das Gras sieht jetzt trockener aus."

Jack sah zu ihm auf. „Hört sich gut an. Ich mach mich auch auf den Weg. Hoffe, ich bin zum Mittagessen zurück. Ich kaufe Lebensmittel, dann haben wir was zu essen."

„Okay, gut.", erwiderte Ennis. „Wenn ich das Feld fertig habe, fang ich an, die Farbe vom Haus zu kratzen. Das ist die aufwendigste Arbeit, findest du nicht?"

Jack nickte in Einverständnis. „Ja, glaub ich auch. Ich kauf noch nen Kratzer oder zwei im Eisenwarenladen, dann haben wir alles."

Ennis stand auf und ging an Jack vorbei zur Tür. Dabei wuschelte er ihm durchs Haar. „Liebe dich, Cowboy.", sagte er nebenbei, als er ins Haus trat. Jack sah ihn überrascht an und dachte erneut, dass er der glücklichste Mann des Planeten sein musste.

Ennis hatte das Feld am späten Morgen beendet. Er holte die Pferde aus dem Stall, öffnete das Tor und ließ sie hinein. Er hätte schwören können, dass sie ihn dankbar ansahen. „Ich weiß.",sagte er. "Es war ne anstrengende Zeit. Erst der Anhänger, dann der Stall, aber bald werden sich die Dinge wieder einpendeln." Er ging in den Stall zurück und stöberte herum. Schließlich fand der einen großen Metalltrog. „Ich wusste, dass der hier sein musste.", dachte er bei sich. Er suchte noch etwas und fand einen Schlauch, den er an den Wasserhahn an der Seite der Scheune anschloss. Er schleppte den Trog auf das Feld und füllte ihn mit Wasser aus dem Schlauch. Dann lehnte er sich für einige Minuten an den Zaun und schaute den Pferden zu. Schließlich wandte er sich um und ging zum Haus zurück.

Er stand da und betrachtete das Haus, während er eine Zigarette rauchte, und dachte über das Streichen nach. Er hatte noch nie zuvor ein Haus gestrichen aber einige Scheunen und andere Ranch Gebäude. Also glaubte er, dass dies hier nicht viel anders sein würde. Es war klar, dass es das erste sein würde, die alte Farbe abzukratzen. Soviel, wie schon abgeblättert war, konnte nicht mehr allzu viel übrig sein. Er ging zur Scheune zurück, denn er war sicher, dass drei aufeinander gestapelte Leitern in der Ecke standen. „Hal war schon ein verdammt organisierter Hundesohn.", dachte er.

Er stand auf der Leiter, kratzte die Farbe um dem Schlafzimmerfenster ab und dachte daran, dass es in Texas, doch ne gehörige Ecke heißer war als in Wyoming, als Jack vorfuhr. Er parkte den Truck und bemerkte, dass Ennis' Shirt ihm vor Schweiß am Rücken klebte. Jack war drauf und dran, einige fiese Kommentare über das Streichen in Stiefeln und Jeans zu machen, als ihm einfiel, dass Ennis nichts besaß außer Stiefeln und Jeans.

"Hey En.", rief er. "Ich bin zurück." Ennis sah sich um und lächelte ihm zu. „Komm schon runter und hilf mir." Ennis nickte und stieg die Leiter hinunter. Jack öffnete den Kofferraum seinen Trucks, der voller Kisten war. „Hilfst du mir damit?", fragte er. „Die kommen alle ins Schlafzimmer. Und ich hab da was für dich."

Sie mussten mehrfach hinaus und hinein gehen, um alle Kisten in das Schlafzimmer zu schaffen. „Herr Jesus! Jack, wie hast du es geschafft, dass alles in ner Stunde zu kaufen?"

"Lureen hat mir geholfen.", sagte er und Ennis sah verwirrt aus. „Sieht aus, als hätte sie sich nachdem wir weg waren dazu entschieden, noch ein paar Gläser mit Cola und Rum zu trinken und dann ist sie sauer auf mich geworden. Sie hat mein Zeug zusammen gepackt." Er lachte zynisch.

„Und wie war sie heute drauf?", fragte Ennis.

„Ganz okay.", erwiderte Jack. „Weißt du, En, ich glaub nicht, dass es ihr um dich und mich geht. Es geht mehr darum, dass sie nicht im Mittelpunkt steht. Sie muss sich um andere Sachen kümmern…dass ihr Ehemann schwul ist, ist ein Problem aber nicht das einzige."

Bei dem Ausdruck „schwul" zuckte Ennis ein wenig zusammen, doch er hoffte, dass Jack es nicht bemerkt hatte. Es war ihm schon in den letzten Tagen aufgefallen, dass Jack dies offener aussprach. Selbst zu Lureen hatte er es in der Küche gesagt. Ennis fühlte sich noch immer nicht ganz wohl mit dem Gedanken und erkannte, dass er, wie Lureen, noch einige Dinge mit sich ausmachen musste. Er wusste, dass er einen Mann liebte und einen Mann zu lieben war die Definition von „schwul". Doch er fühlte nicht dass Bedürfnis danach je einen andern Mann zu lieben. „Manchmal.", dachte er bei sich. „Ist es so verdammt kompliziert."

Sie holten die letzten Kisten und stellten sie auf den Boden. Ennis setzte sich in den Sessel in der Ecke des Schlafzimmers, während Jack in einer der Kisten wühlte. Ennis hatte keine Ahnung, was Jack für ihn mitgebracht haben könnte.

Jack stöberte weiterhin in der Kiste mit Klamotten und zog schließlich ein paar khaki-farbene Shorts heraus. Er warf sie quer durch den Raum hinüber zu Ennis. „Hier, zieh die mal an, die sollten passen."

Ennis betrachtete sie skeptisch. „Ich bin aber dünner als du.", sagte er.

Jack lächelte sarkastisch. „Es gab auch Zeiten, in denen ich dünner war als du. Und jetzt treibst du mich dazu, auf dem Feld zu arbeiten und Farbe abzukratzen also werden diese Tage wieder kommen. Und außerdem…", sagte er und wies auf die Shorts. „Sind die ein paar Jahre alt. Sie sind mir was eng, sollten dir passen."

Ennis, der noch immer im Sessel saß, zog seine Stiefel aus. Dann stand er auf und entledigte sich seiner Hose und seines schweißnassen Hemdes. Er probierte die Shorts an, welche, wie Jack es prophezeit hatte, perfekt saßen.

Jack wühlte wieder in der Kiste herum und zog dieses mal ein weißes T-Shirt hinaus auf dem „Versatile" auf der Brust aufgedruckt war. „Hier, das kannst du haben. Das wird bestimmt verdammt viel bequemer sein, als dein Cowboy-Shirt." Ennis zog das Shirt über seinen Kopf.

"Was bedeutet denn "versatile"?", fragte er.

„Das ist die Marke der Firma, für die ich bei Newsomes verkauft hab.", sagte er. „Die geben und gratis T-Shirts für den Kundendienst und so nen Scheiß." Jack wandte sich erneut zu der Kiste und nahm ein paar Sneakers heraus. „Welche Schuhgröße haste?"

„Zehn einhalb.", sagte Ennis.

„Hab ich mir gedacht. Genau wie ich. Hier." Er reichte ihm die Sneakers. "Die kannst du haben, sind praktisch neu. Ich denke, die sind bequemer als Stiefel, zumindest zum Streichen."

Ennis setzte sich wieder in den Sessel und zog die Schuhe an. Als er fertig war, stand er auf und sah sich im Spiegel in der Wandschranktür an. Er wandte sich an Jack. „Kann ich dir was sagen? Versprichst du, nicht zu lachen?"

"Klar, Cowboy, was ist denn?"

„Ich hab noch nie Shorts getragen."

Jack lächelte und presste die Lippen zusammen, um nicht zu lachen, ganz wie er es versprochen hatte. „Also, das ist aber ne große Schande, Ennis, denn du siehst total gut aus in diesen Shorts, wenn ich das sagen darf. Vielen Männern würde beim Anblick deiner Beine einer angehen."

Ennis errötete, wie immer, wenn Jack über sein Aussehen oder seinen Körper sprach. „Halt die Klappe, Jack, du machst mich verlegen."

„Du brauchst dich nicht schämen, Cowboy.", gab Jack zur Antwort. „Ich werd geil, wenn ich dich nur ansehe."

Ennis zwinkerte ihm böse zu. „Ist das ne Einladung?", fragte er.

Jack lachte. „Halt mal die Kirche im Dorf, Cowboy. Wir kommen später drauf zurück." Jack holte ein weiteres Paar Shorts und ein T-Shirt aus der Kiste. „Ich zieh mich schnell um, dann können wir die Lebensmittel aus dem Truck holen."

Sie gingen die Treppe hinunter und brachten gemeinsam einige Kisten mit Lebensmitteln hinein. Als Ennis Jack half, das Essen wegzuräumen, sagte er: „Scheiße, Jack, du hast echt genug Zeug gekauft."

„Hm, ja, schätze das reicht wohl fürn paar Tage. Essen müssen wir doch, nicht?"

Ennis lächelte und nickte. „Denke schon."

"Mal sehen, ich hab uns ein paar kalte Sachen fürs Mittagessen gekauft. Willst du ein Schinken und Käse Sandwich oder Roast Beef?"

„Schinken ist gut.", sagte Ennis. „Aber keine Mayonnaise. Ich mag lieber Senf."

"Ah, schön zu sehen, dass wir da einer Meinung sind.", lachte Jack. Er nahm sich ein Glas. „Magst du eingelegtes Gemüse?"

Ennis nickte. "Aber nur das süße, nicht das mit Dill.", sagte er.

Jack lachte und zeigte ihm das Etikett. „Ich hatte schon son Gefühl.", sagte er. „Donuts mit Zuckerglasur, süßes Gemüse – sieht aus als wärst du ein süßer Typ, Ennis Del Mar."

Sie brachten ihre Teller mit Sandwiches, Gemüse und ein paar Chips in das Esszimmer. Dann machten sie sich in absolutem Schweigen über ihr Mittagessen her. Einmal nahm Jack seine Bierflasche in die Hand, um einen Schluck zu nehmen und Jack bemerkte seinen Finger. „Du trägst ja gar nicht mehr deinen Ehering.", stellte er fest.

Jack lächelte. „Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, wann es dir auffällt."

"Wann haste ihn abgenommen?"

"Heut morgen.", sagte Jack. "Ehe ich Childress verlassen hab. Lureen hats auch gemerkt, sie hat nicht viel dazu gesagt, nur blöd geguckt."

„Du weißt ja, Jack, dass du offiziell noch verheiratet bist."

„Naja, wahrscheinlich bin ich das in irgendeinem gesetzlichen Sinne….aber das ist vorbei, En. Es ist schon lange vorbei." Jack sah ihn an und fragte: „Wann hast du aufgehört, deinen Ehering zu tragen?"

„An dem Tag, als wir zum Gericht gegangen sind. Ich hab mich ziemlich betrunken an diesem Abend, bin in Selbstmitleid versunken. Ich hab ihn dann abgenommen und drüber nachgedacht, ob ich ihn wegwerfe…aber ich hab ihn behalten." Er nickte zur Decke hin. „Er ist oben in der Kiste mit meinen Sachen. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich ihn behalten hab…warum ich an dem kleinen Stück eines Lebens hänge, dass nicht mehr existiert."

„Ja.", sagte Jack. „Ich hab mich auch gefragt, was ich mit meinem tun soll."

"Naja, deiner ist wertvoller als meiner. Ist da nicht ein Diamant in der Mitte?" Jack nickte. „Vielleicht können wir ihn verhökern und etwas Geld dafür kriegen.", sagte Ennis vollkommen ernst.

„Was?", rief Jack aus. „Meinen Ehering verkaufen?"

"Warum nicht?", fragte Ennis. "Ich hab über die Jahre viele Dinge verhökert. Meine Knarren, meine Sättel. Hab immer versucht, genug Geld zusammen zu kriegen, um sie zurück zu kaufen, aber manchmal blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, um über die Runden zu kommen."

Jack sah Ennis an und dachte darüber nach, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Ihm kam sein Rodeo-Jahr in den Sinn, als er absolut abgebrannt gewesen war. Doch selbst da, war er nie so verzweifelt gewesen, dass er darüber nachgedacht hatte, wertvolles Eigentum zu verkaufen. Jack schaute Ennis' linke Hand an, welche auf der Tischplatte lag. Mit seiner rechten Hand nahm er einen Schluck aus der Bierflasche. Jack griff nach vorne und bedeckte Ennis' Hand mit seiner eigenen. „Lass mich dir was sagen, Cowboy.", sagte er. „Solange wir beide zusammen sind, musst du nichts verkaufen, was dir wichtig ist, um über die Runden zu kommen. Verstanden? Ich verspreche es dir."

Ennis sah beschämt zu Boden, schaute dann auf und drückte Jacks Hand. „Danke, Kumpel." Dann hatte er das unangenehme Gefühl, dass ihm die Situation etwas zu ernst wurde und zwinkerte Jack zu. „Aber dein Ehering…"

Jack schlug ihm auf die Schulter. „Scheiße, Ennis, was bist du nur für ein hartnäckiger Hundesohn.", er lachte. „Ich verkaufe meinen Ehering nicht, klar?"

„Okay, okay…ich dachte nur, es wäre ein leichter Weg, ein paar Dollar zu verdienen, wo du ihn ja eh nicht mehr trägst…"

Sie lachten gemeinsam und räumten den Tisch ab. Ennis wollte weiter streichen, doch Jack hielt ihn davon ab. „Es ist die heißeste Zeit des Tages. Das können wir später noch. Komm mit hoch, ich hab noch ein paar Klamotten für dich."

Zurück im Schlafzimmer veranstalten sie eine regelrechte Modenschau. Jack schmiss Kleidungsstücke aus der Kiste hinüber zu Ennis und der probierte sie an. „Verdammt, du hast aber viele Klamotten.", stöhnte Ennis, als er wieder einmal ein paar Shorts anzog.

„Hab dir ja gesagt, dass Lureen gerne einkaufen geht.", erwiderte Jack. „Und dann hab ich 15 Pfund verdient, was für sie eine Ausrede war, gleich eine ganze neue Garderobe zu kaufen."

Als sie endlich fertig waren, hatte Ennis drei weitere Paar Shorts, sechs T-Shirts, zwei Polo-Shirts, ein Denim-Short, ein Paar Khakihosen und ein Paar blaue Anzug-Hosen erstanden. „Wann soll ich die denn jemals anziehen?", fragte Ennis in Bezug auf die Anzughosen.

„Man weiß nie. Vielleicht hängen sie nur im Schrank aber wenn du sie mal brauchst, dann haste sie.", sagte Jack.

Bei der Badehose jedoch warf Ennis das Handtuch. „Die brauch ich nun wirklich nicht! Ich hab noch nie Badehosen getragen und hab nicht vor, damit anzufangen."

„Und wenn wir irgendwo hinkommen, wo es nen Pool gibt?", fragte Jack.

„Irgendwie glaub ich nicht, dass meine Zukunft mir nen Pool bringt. Wenn ich mal schwimmen geh, dann unten am Fluss und nur mit dir. Dafür brauch ich keine Badehose."

Jack lachte und hielt einen Schlafanzug in die Höhe. „Was ist damit?", fragte er zwinkernd.

„Scheiße, Jack, Schlafanzüge sind wie Badehosen, unnützes Zeug, wenn du mich fragst. Was hat es für einen Sinn, sich im Bett anzuziehen? Das hab ich noch nie verstanden."

"Du hast auch noch nie einen Schlafanzug angehabt?"

„Alma wollte es mal und ich habs ne zeitlang versucht. Dann hab ichs aufgegeben. Ich fühl mich blöd, wenn ich im Bett Klamotten anhab."

Jack lache. „Also ich werd dir sicher keine Szene deswegen machen, Cowboy.", sagte er und stopfte die Badehose und den Schlafanzug in die leere Kiste zurück. „Die geben wir in die Kleidersammlung, wenn wir mal wieder in der Stadt sind."

Später am Abend lag Ennis auf der Couch, trank ein Bier und rauchte eine Zigarette. Sein Kopf war frei von allen Gedanken und fühlte sich einfach entspannt. Jack war oben und räumte den Rest seiner Klamotten in den Schrank und die Kommode.

Der Rest des Tages war sehr produktiv gewesen. Sie hatten die Farbe an der ganzen Westseite des Hauses abgekratzt und hatten sich für morgen die hintere Seite vorgenommen. Als sie fertig waren, war Jack ins Haus gegangen um aufzuräumen, während Ennis in den Stall gegangen war und sich um die Pferde gekümmert hatte. Als er zurück zum Haus gekommen war, hatte er Jack am Kofferraum seines Trucks gesehen. „Hey, Jack, hast du einen Grill gekauft, wie dus vorhattest?", hatte er gefragt.

„Klar. Und hier ist er." Er hatte eine kleine eiserne Box in die Höhe gehalten, an der zwei hölzerne Griffe angebracht waren.

„Was zum Teufel ist das denn?"

„Das heißt Hibachi. Kommt aus Japan. War im Angebot im Eisenwarenladen."

„Der ist ja schrecklich klein, oder nicht?" hatte Ennis zweifelnd gefragt.

„Naja, ich dachte, wir beide brauchen für uns allein keinen großen Grill."

Ennis hatte genickt. Das machte Sinn. Er hatte ihn sich erneut besehen. „Du hast gesagt, er ist aus Japan? Du willst uns japanisches Essen machen?"

Jack hatte gelacht. „Mit Sicherheit nicht! Ich weiß gar nicht, was japanisches Essen ist."

Ennis hatte ihn angesehen. „Essen die nicht rohen Fisch oder sowas?"

"Na, wenn es roh ist, brauch mans ja nicht grillen, nicht?" Er lachte über seinen eigenen Witz. „Nein, ich hab uns für das Abendessen Hamburger besorgt."

"Hört sich gut an. Ich bin drinnen und räum auf."

„Mach das.", hatte Jack erwidert. „Ich werd grillen."

Während sie zu Abend gegessen hatten, hatten sie sich die Farbmuster, die Jack ausgesucht hatte, angesehen. Es mussten etwa zwei Dutzend kleiner Karten in Pink und Creme sein. „Scheiße.", hatte Ennis gesagt. „Ich wusste nicht, dass es so viele dunkle Pinktöne gibt."

„Ich weiß.", hatte Jack erwidert. „Ich war auch erstaunt. Deshalb hab ich einfach alle mitgenommen, so können wir Hal ne gute Auswahl bieten."

„Glaubst du, wir könnten ihn morgen treffen?"

„Denke, das ist ne gute Idee. Wir kommen mit dem Kratzen so gut voran, dass wir die Farbe schon bald kaufen müssen."

Sie hatten nach dem Essen gemeinsam das Geschirr abgewaschen, sich dann auf die Veranda gesetzt und sich eine Zigarette geteilt. Danach hatte Jack entschieden, dass er sein Zeug im Schlafzimmer verstauen wollte. Ennis hatte gedacht, er könne etwas Fernsehen. Er hatte sich auf die Couch gesetzt, doch die kleine Antenne schaffte nur zwei Kanäle und auf keinem lief etwas Interessantes. Er hatte das Fernsehen ausgeschaltet und sich einfach entspannt zurück gelehnt.

Er hörte, dass Jack die Treppe hinunter kam und setzte sich auf, als er das Zimmer betrat. „Guck mal, was ich gefunden hab." Jack hielt eine kleine Kiste in den Händen.

Ennis sah ihn an. „Du solltest nicht in Hals Sachen wühlen. Das ist unhöflich."

"Ich wühl nicht rum.", gab Jack zur Antwort. „Das war auf dem Boden des Wandschranks. Das hab ich gefunden, als ich meine Schuhe wegstellen wollte."

Er setzte sich neben Ennis auf die Couch und zog ein kleines Magazin heraus, in der Größe einer Broschüre. Dann reichte er es Ennis. „Hast du sowas schonmal gesehen?", fragte er.

Ennis besah sich das Magazin und bekam große Augen. Der Titel lautete: "Physique Pictorial" es schien nichts zu enthalten außer Fotos und Zeichnungen von nackten Männern. Er blätterte das Deckblatt um und seine Augen hefteten sich an ein Foto mit zwei muskulösen Männern, die gegen eine Backsteinwand gelehnt standen und nichts trugen außer Stiefeln und etwas, das einer Strapse ähnelte. Der eine, dunkelhaarige schaute mit einem verführerischen Lächeln in die Kamera, während der andere, blonde, über seine Schulter sah und seine Augen wichen seinem Gespielen aus. Ennis schaute noch einmal auf das Cover. Das Magazin war von 1959. „Was ist das?" fragte er Jack. „Sowas hab ich ja im Leben noch nicht gesehen."

"Stells dir als Playboy für Schwule vor.", sagte Jack. „So sah der in den fünfzigern und Sechszigern aus."

„Ich hab mich nie für den Playboy interessiert.", erwiderte Ennis. Jack grinste in sich hinein. Das überraschte ihn nicht.

Jack wandte sich wieder der Kiste zu und zog weitere Ausgaben des Magazins heraus. Er gab Ennis ein anderes. „Sieh dir das an."

Das Magazin war vom Frühling 1957. Dieses Cover, diesmal eine Zeichnung, zeigte einen lachenden Mann mit unnatürlichen Muskeln und einer unmöglich schmalen Taille. Er trug hautenge Jeans und Stiefel und stand auf einem Baumstamm, der auf einem Fluss schwimmen sollte. Sein Haar erinnerte Ennis an eine blonde Version von Elvis Presley, mit viel Volumen und einer Tolle. Die Signatur in der Ecke lautete :"Tom aus Finnland".

Ennis schüttelte den Kopf und konnte noch immer nicht fassen, was er da sah. „Was ist das? Was macht der da?"

Jack lachte. "Schätze, das ist einer von diesen Typen im Wald. Wie heißen die noch?" Er dachte einen Moment nach. "Holzfäller. So heißen sie. Wie die Typen aus Minnesota."

Ennis rieb mit dem Finder über das Bild. „Vielleicht sehen finnische Holzfäller so aus. Aber ich kann mich an keinen Holzfäller in Minnesota mit solchen Muskeln erinnern."

Jack schaute es sich mit Ennis gemeinsam an. „Ziemlich sexy, findest du nicht? Auf eine altmodische Art und Weise."

Ennis antwortete nicht. Die ganze Kiste voller Magazine ergab keinen Sinn für ihn.

Jack gab ihn ein weiteres. Dieses hatte ebenfalls eine Zeichnung auf dem Cover. Er sah zwei muskulöse, unbehaarte, nackte Männer, augenscheinlich auf dem Dachboden einer Scheune. Einer schien zu schlafen mit dem Gesicht nach unten und dem Gesäß nach oben. Der andere lehnte gegen die Wand, hielt ein Gewehr in der Hand und zielte aus dem Fenster. Ennis lachte. „Sollen das Cowboys sein? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, so im Heu zu schlafen. Au, das tut weh, wenn ich nur dran denke."

Jack lachte. „Zur Hölle, Ennis, ich hab schon drüber fantasiert, dass mit dir zu tun.", scherzte er und stieß Ennis in die Rippen.

„Na, dann bin ich aber der Kerl, der da mit der Knarre steht. Auf keinen Fall penn ich nackt im Heu."

Er blätterte durch die Magazine und sah sich skeptisch die verschiedenen Bilder an. „Ich verstehs immer noch nicht, Jack. Was machen die Magazine hier?"

"Ich denke, wir haben Hals kleines Geheimnis entdeckt. Er ist schwul."

„Hal?", sagte Ennis ungläubig. „Schwul?"

"Ja, denk doch mal drüber nach. Schau dir die Daten der Magazine an. Das fängt an 1954. Wann hat Tom gesagt, ist seine Großmutter gestorben? 1952?" Ennis nickte, das stimmte. „Hal hat nie geheiratet, sein ganzes Leben hier allein gelebt. Die Hefte hat er zu lesen begonnen, als seine Mutter gestorben ist. Wahrscheinlich konnte er sich da zum ersten Mal eingestehen, wer er war."

Ennis sah Jack an. „Glaubst du, er hatte je nen Liebhaber?"

Jack zog die Schultern hoch. „Wer weiß? Du glaubst, dass es für uns heute schwer ist? Weißt du wie schwer es früher war? Noch schlimmer, schätze ich."

„Ziemlich komisch, dass er von diesen Heften wusste.", sagte Ennis.

Jack nickte. „Ja stimmt. Er muss sie per Post bekommen haben. Guck mal, wie regelmäßig die Daten sind, keine Ausgabe fehlt."

Ennis nahm ein anderes Heft aus der Kiste. „Jack, sag mir eins. Woher wusstest DU denn, was das ist?"

Jack lächelte. "Naja, ich hab mir mal ein, zwei gekauft."

Ennis sah erstaunt aus. „Du hast sie gekauft? Wo?"

"Die haben sie am Zeitungsstand verkauft, in den größeren Städten. Eins hab ich in Amarillo gekauft, während meiner Rodeozeit. Das andere in Fort Worth."

Ennis konnte sein Lachen nicht zurück halten. „Jack Mistkerl Twist! Du steckst heut Abend ja voller Überraschungen!" Er hielt inne. „Also, du glaubst wirklich, dass Hal schwul ist?"

„Naja, alles weist darauf hin, oder?", antwortete er. „Ich glaub nicht, dass wir es je genau wissen…aber…" Er brach ab.

Ennis lachte. „Das ist echt witzig, wenn man drüber nachdenkt."

"Was ist daran witzig?", fragte Jack.

„Tom, ders nicht kapiert. Erst wir, dann sein Onkel? Er ist umzingelt und merkts nicht mal."

Jack grinste. „Hast recht, echt ziemlich lustig."

Sie sahen sich noch eine Weile zusammen die Magazine an und lachten über die Bilder, die absolut lächerlich zu sein schienen. („Was sind das für griechische Typen?", fragte Ennis. „Und was macht der mit dem Schwert?"). Andere bestaunen sie. Jack bemerkte, dass Ennis die dunkelhaarigen Jungs favorisierte und vor allem die Bilder mochte, auf denen Stiefel und Motorräder zu sehen waren.

Schließlich hatten sie genug. Jack räumte die Hefte weg und nahm Ennis das letzte aus der Hand. „Na, Cowboy, bist du jetzt angeturnt? Richtig heiß von den Bildern?"

Ennis lachte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht. Es war anders, das ist sicher." Er hielt inne und wandte sich an Jack. Er zog Jacks Gesicht zu sich, dämpfte seine Stimme und sah Jack mit einem Blick an, von dem er hoffte, dass er sexy war. „Sag mal, warum muss ich mir Bilder von nackten Cowboys in Scheunen ansehen, wenn ich einen eigenen neben mir auf der Couch sitzen hab?"

„Ja warum eigentlich?", sagte Jack und ließ sich in einen langandauernden Kuss ziehen.

Anmerkung der Autorin: Wenn jemand mehr über Tom aus Finnland wissen will und das berühmte Cover vom Frühling 1957 mit dem Holzfäller, muss er Google benutzen und nach „Tom of Finland Foundation" suchen. Ist ne interessante Geschichte und die Biografie hat eine Reproduktion des Covers.

Hoffe die Rechtschreibung ist nicht allzu schlimm ;) bei groben Fehlern bitte bescheid sagen...bis bald, Katze


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Es war Sonntagmorgen und ausnahmsweise wachte Jack vor Ennis auf. Ennis schlief auf der Seite und hatte Jack den Rücken zugewandt. Jack stützte sich auf seinen Ellenbogen und ließ seine Augen über Ennis' Körper schweifen. Er zog die Decke weg, sodass er mehr von ihm sehen konnte. „Alles an diesem Mann,", dachte er. „ist perfekt."

Ennis hatte kleine Locken hinter den Ohren und an der Stirn. Jack griff hinüber uns spielte damit – wickelte sie um seinen Finger. Er liebte diese kleinen Locken. Sie verliehen Ennis den Ausdruck von Unschuld und Jugend. Jack ließ sie los und küsste Ennis auf den kleinen Fleck hinter seinem Ohr.

„Mmmmph.", murmelte Ennis immer noch sehr verschlafen.

„Morgen, Liebster.", flüsterte Jack.

„Mmmmph.", wiederholte Ennis unbeweglich.

Jack lächelte in sich hinein. Er stieg aus dem Bett und ging leise ins Bad. Dann begab er sich nach unten. Er setzte Kaffee auf und goss sich ein Glas Saft ein. Während er darauf wartete, dass der Kaffee kochte, ging er nach draußen, stellte sich auf die Veranda und schaute zu, wie die Sonnenstrahlen über die Felder huschten.

Als der Kaffee fertig war, goss Jack zwei Tassen ein und ging nach oben. Ennis lag noch in derselben Position wie zuvor. Jack stellte die Tassen auf ihre Nachtschränke und beugte sich dann nach vorne, um Ennis einen Gutenmorgenkuss zu geben. Diese mal hatte er mehr Erfolg, denn Ennis wandte sich um und sah ihn an. Dennoch wiederholte er nur: „Mmmmph."

„Du bist gesprächig heute, was?", fragte Jack.

Ennis setzte sich auf. „Riech ich da Kaffee?", fragte er und rieb seine Augen. Jack nickte und wies auf die Tassen. „Hmm.", sagte Ennis. "Das ist nett, von dir, danke." Er lächelte Jack zu. "Ich geh nur kurz Zähne putzen, ich hab den typischen Morgenatem."

Als er zurückkam, zog er die Vorhänge auf. Das morgendliche Sonnenlicht schien hinein. „Sieht aus, wie ein weiterer schöner Tag."

„Klar tut es.", sagte Jack. „Das ist was, was wir in Texas haben – viel Sonne."

Ennis lächelte ihm zu, nahm seine Tasse und trank einen Schluck. Er stellte sie auf den Nachtschrank zurück und legte sich dann wieder ins Bet. Er zog Jack an sich. „Mir ist eigentlich gar nicht nach Kaffee…mir ist danach, mit dir zu kuscheln." Jack lachte und ließ zu, dass Ennis ihn an sich drückte.

So lagen sie für einige Minuten da, kuschelnd und schmusend, und genossen die Wärme ihrer aneinander geschmiegten Körper. Nach einer Weile ließen sie voneinander ab und Ennis drehte sich herum. Er setzte sich gegen das Bettende und legte sich ein Kissen in den Rücken. Dann nahm er seine Tasse und trank einen Schluck.

Jackstrich langsam mit den Fingern über Ennis' Arm. „En.", begann er und Ennis sah ihn an. „Hast du je darüber nachgedacht, dirn Tattoo machen zu lassen?"

Ennis lachte. „Manchmal. Ab und zu aber nicht ernsthaft."

Jack grinste. „Vielleicht lass ich mir eins machen." Ennis zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Jack fuhr zwinkernd fort. „Eins mit deinem Namen."

Ennis lachte darüber. "Mit meinem Namen? Und einem großen Herz und roten Rosen?"

„Nee, kein Herz. Einem Lasso. Weil ich meinen Cowboy mit dem Lasso gefangen hab." Er stieß Ennis leicht an, als er das sagte und Ennis knuffte ihn zurück.

„Du denkst, du hast das Lasso in der Hand, Rodeo?", sagte er, langte dann hinüber und ergriff Jacks Hoden. „Sieht aus, als hätt ich dich bei den Eiern."

Sie lachten gemeinsam darüber, dann sagte Jack: „Woher haste eigentlich den Namen?"

„Wie meinste das?", fragte Ennis.

„Ennis. Was ist das für ein Name? Nicht sehr verbreitet.", sagte Jack.

„Oh. Das ist ein Familienname. Ich bin nach meinem Großvater benannt worden. Wir alle sind nach irgendwem benannt." Jack schaute ihn an, um ihn aufzufordern, fortzufahren. „Meine Schwester ist Cecelia, die ist nach meiner Großmutter benannt. Mein Bruder ist K.E. – er ist ein Junior und nach meinem Dad benannt."

„Wofür steht K.E.?", fragte Jack.

„Keith Edward.", sagte Ennis. „Mein Dad hieß immer nur Ed und mein Bruder war K.E."

„Ich bin auch ein Junior.", sagte Jack.

„Echt?", fragte Ennis überrascht.

Jack nickte. „Jap. John C. Twist Junior, nach meinem Daddy benannt. Aber meine Mutter hat mich nie John genannt. Ich war immer Jack, schon seit ich ein Baby war. Ich hab Jack eingetragen, als ich geheiratet hab und auf Jack läuft mein Konto. Ich betrachtet mich nie als John."

„Und was ist mit Bobby? Woher kommt das?", fragte Ennis.

Jack hob die Schultern. „Das hat Lureen ausgesucht. Nichts besonderes, sie meinte, dass sie den Namen mag. Er heißt Robert aber er war schon immer Bobby, so wie ich immer Jack war."

Ennis schaute Jack an. „Du hast gestern gar nichts von Bobby erzählt. Wie liefs denn?"

„Okay." Sagte Jack. "Er hat nicht viel gesagt...er ist ein fröhliches Kind…ich mach mir Sorgen."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Ennis.

„Er hat Probleme in der Schule. Manchmal frag ich mich, ob er überhaupt lesen kann… wir haben es mit Nachhilfe und so nem Zeug versucht aber ich denke nicht, dass das der richtige Weg ist. Weißt du, wenn man das Problem nicht kennt, kann man auch keine Lösung finden."

Ennis nickte. „Macht er Sport?"

"Ja, Baseball.", sagte Jack. "Er liebt Baseball regelrecht. Und er ist auch ziemlich gut."

„Kann er reiten?"

„En, du wirst es nicht glauben aber er sagt, dass er Angst vor Pferden ha."

Ennis sah Jack an. „Ich kann das nachvollziehen."

"Was?", fragte Jack. "Du kannst nachvollziehen, dass man Angst vor Pferden hat?"

Ennis nickte. „Jap, ich hab das ein paar mal gemacht, ein paar Kids bei mir gehabt."

"Was meinst du? Du hast mir nie was erzählt."

„Das war ein Job, den ich an der Ranch hatte. Ich hab angefangen mit Junior und Jenny und ihnen das Reiten beigebracht. Und da waren andere Typen, die wollten ihren Kinder auch das Reiten beibringen." Er hielt inne und fuhr dann fort. „Sie hatten keine eigenen Pferde…und gefragt, ob sie meine nehmen können." Er sah Jack an. „Ich denke, du weißt, dass ich da sehr eigen bin…wer mit meine Pferden umgeht."

Jack nickte. Das stimmte.

„Also hab ich gesagt, dass sie meine Pferde benutzen können aber ich den Reitunterricht übernehmen will und sie haben eingewilligt. Hat gut geklappt." Er nahm den Kaffee und trank einen weiteren Schluck. „Das hat sich in der Stadt rund gesprochen und andere Leute außerhalb der Ranch haben mich gefragt, ob ich auch deren Kinder unterrichte. Ne gute Gelegenheit, etwas Geld nebenbei zu machen."

„Und wo kommt jetzt der Teil mit der Angst ins Spiel?"

„Naja, viele Kinder hatten Angst, deshalb kamen ihre Mütter zu mir. Es ist unnatürlich in Wyoming aufzuwachsen und Angst vor Pferden zu haben." Er musterte Jack. „Wahrscheinlich auch in Texas."

Jack lachte. „Besonders, wenn seine Mutter eine Reiterin war." Ennis lachte darüber. "Also.", sagte Jack. "Worin liegt das Geheimnis?"

"Es gibt keins. Man muss einfach Geduld haben und sich Zeit lassen. Ich glaub nicht, dass die Kinder Angst vor den Pferden haben, sondern vor ihrer Größe. Also geb ich ihnen viel Zeit sie zu bürsten und mit ihnen zusammen zu sein. Erst muss sich das Kind mit dem Pferd wohl fühlen, dann kann man es in den Sattel setzen. Danach ist es leicht."

Jack setzte sich auf und schaute Ennis an. „Würdest du das auch für Bobby tun? Ich mein, ihm das Reiten beibringen?"

„Klar.", sagte Ennis. „Ich würd mich freuen. Wie ich schon sagte, es war etwas, was ich gern gemacht hab. Außerdem kann ich so mal Bobby kennen lernen."

"Also.", sagte Jack. "Ich werd mit Lureen reden. Könnte gut klappen, sie hat schon über Besuche und all das nachgedacht."

Ennis stellte die Kaffeetasse hin und räkelte sich. „Wo wir grad von Pferden reden…ich hab da zwei, die auf mich warten." Er beugte sich nach vorne und gab Jack einen Kuss. „Willst du mir helfen?"

„Nein.", sagte Jack. §Mach du das. Ich werd mal gucken, wie man Pancakes macht."

„Pancakes?", fragte Ennis. „Keine Cheerios?"

"Nein, Pancakes. So für den Sonntagmorgen."

„Da hab ich ja was, auf das ich mich freuen kann.", sagte Ennis und zog seine Hose an. „Bis gleich."

Nach dem Frühstück rief Jack im Pflegeheim an und fragte nach der besten Besuchszeit. Die Schwester am Telefon schlug den frühen Nachmittag vor. „Hal macht während des Tages kein Nickerchen, wie viele der anderen Gäste.", sagte sie. „Ich glaube, nachmittags fühlt er sich einsam."

Sie entschieden, morgens mit dem Kratzen fortzufahren und dann zur Mittagszeit damit aufzuhören. Am späten Nachmittag wollten sie ausreiten, im Fluss schwimmen und vielleicht zum Abendessen in die Stadt fahren und beim Barbecuestand an der Mainestreet halten.

Sie kamen zum Pflegeheim und fanden Hal erneut alleine im Tagesraum vor. Sein Gesicht leuchtete auf, als sie eintraten. „Hätte nicht erwartet, Sie so früh wiederzusehen.", sagte er.

„Na.", sagte Jack. „Wir haben die Farbmuster dabei und wollten sie Ihnen zeigen."

Hal nickte. "Das ist großartig. Vielleicht könnten Sie die Schwester um einen Rollstuhl bitten?", fragte er. „Ich würde sie mir ganz gerne draußen im natürlichen Licht ansehen, nicht in diesem." Er wies auf die Neonröhren an der Decke.

Ennis nickte und verließ den Raum. Etwas später kam er mit einem Rollstuhl zurück. „Die Schwester sagt, es gibt eine kleine Terrasse, auf der wir sitzen können. Die Tür ist am Ende des Korridors."

Sie halfen Hal in den Rollstuhl und schoben ihn den Flur hinab in das helle Sonnenlicht. Er blinzelte angesichts der Helligkeit und wies auf ein schattiges Plätzchen zum Sitzen. Aber er beschwerte sich nicht. „Die Sonne fühlt sich gut an.", sagte er. "Es ist schön, mal wieder an der frischen Luft zu sein."

Sie sahen einen viereckigen Tisch mit vier Stühlen auf der Terrasse. Sie schoben Hal dorthin, damit sie die Farbmuster ausbreiten konnten. Ennis und Jack setzten sich Seite an Seite rechts neben Hal.

Hal drehte die Farbmuster in den Händen und sprach hauptsächlich mit sich selbst, als er von seinen Eltern und dem Haus in der alten Zeit erzählte. Jack und Ennis hörten zu und genossen die Story. Seitdem sie sich mit dem Haus vertraut gemacht hatten, war es interessant zu hören, wie es sich über die Jahre verändert hatte: die Farbe, neue Rohre und diverse Renovierungen. „Ich hab lange nichts mehr gemacht.", sagte Hal. „Zuviel, als das ein Mann es alleine schaffen würde."

Schließlich richtete Hal sein Augenmerk auf drei pinke Farbtöne und zwei cremefarbene. Sie betrachteten sie in der Sonne und im Schatten und nach einer Weile, sagte Hal: „Die sind es. Diese hier für das Haus, die fürs Geländer." Jack nahm das Muster und lachte. „Worüber lachen Sie?", fragte Hal.

„Der Name dieser Farbe ist Prärierose.", sagte er. „Wir hätten es nur lesen brauchen, das hätte uns viel Zeit erspart."

Hal lachte mit ihnen. „Naja, es hat trotzdem Spaß gemacht, die Farben anzusehen." Sein Gesicht wurde schlagartig traurig. „Sie werden jetzt gehen, nicht?"

Jack schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Wir haben uns den Nachmittag frei genommen.", sagte er. „Wir dachten, dass wir später noch ausreiten aber das eil nicht." Hal lächelte wieder.

Ennis fragte: „Ist es okay, wenn ich rauche?"

Hal nickte. Dafür ist die Terrasse wohl hauptsächlich gedacht. Den lieben langen Tag lang raucht das Personal hier seine Zigaretten."

Ennis schaute zu Jack. „Willste eine?" und Jack bejahte. Ennis entzündete zwei und reichte Jack eine davon, welcher dankbar lächelte.

Hal wandte sich an Ennis. „Erzählen Sie mir von Ihren Pferden." Ennis tat des, erzählte, wie Banshee im Winter gestorben war und er Twister im Januar bekommen hatte. Hal runzelte die Stirn bei dem Namen. „Twister wie der Tornado?", fragte er und Ennis errötete.

Jack beugte sich nach vorne und flüsterte Hal bedeutsam ins Ohr: „Er hat ihn nach mir benannt, ich bin echt stolz darauf."

Hal sah Jack lächelnd an und schaute dann zu Ennis. Seine Augen huschten hin und her und dann nahm er einen tiefen Atemzug. „Kann ich Sie was fragen? Es ist ziemlich persönlich, also können Sie ruhig nein sagen."

Jack hatte das Gefühl zu wissen, was kommen würde und warf Ennis einen bedeutsamen Blick zu. Ennis verstand und nickte kaum wahrnehmbar. Augenscheinlich dachten sie beide an die Magazine der letzten Nacht und sahen ein, dass es sinnlos und unehrlich wäre, ihre Beziehung vor Hal zu verheimlichen. „Klar.", sagte Jack. „Was wollen Sie wissen?"

Hal zeigte auf sie und ließ seinen Finger von einem zum anderen wandern. „Seid ihr Jungs…zusammen?"

Beide lächelten und nicken. Jack genoss das Gefühl, jemandem die Wahrheit sagen zu können, jemandem, von dem er wusste, dass er das verstand.

Hal lächelte. „Ich hatte das Gefühl, schon als Sie das letzte mal da waren." Er hielt inne. „Weiß das Tom?"

Ennis schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir glauben nicht, dass er es raus hat."

Jack lenkte ein. „Wenn er es vermuten würde, so wie Sie, wären wir wohl ehrlich…aber er hat nichts gesagt."

Hal seufzte. "Wissen Sie, ich liebe Tom wie den Sohn, den ich nie hatte, aber manchmal... der Junge hat zehn Jahre im College sämtliche Grade errungen aber wenn's hart auf hart kommt, glaub ich manchmal, dass er dumm wien Stück Brot ist."

Jack und Ennis lachten darüber.

„Und? Woher wussten Sie das?", fragte Jack.

„Ist nicht allzu schwer. Man muss sich nur Ihre Gesichter ansehen, um zu merken, dass Sie verrückt nacheinander sind. Ist das was neues?"

„Es ist alt und neu.", sagte Jack und erzählte ihm die Geschichte, wie sie sich getroffen und ihr Leben nach Brokeback gelebt hatten.

Hal nahm jedes Wort in sich auf und sagte schließlich: „Ihr Jungs habt echt Glück. Dass ihr mutig genug wart, diesen Schritt zu machen."

„Das war ne schwere Entscheidung.", sagte Jack. „Aber wir bereuen nichts, oder En?"

Ennis lächelte. „Du weißt, dass ich das nicht tue, Cowboy."

"Ich beneide Sie.", sagte Hal. „Mit dem Mann zusammen sein, den man liebt. Ich konnte das nie." Er hielt inne, wie um die Reaktion auf seine Aussage zu prüfen.

Jack und Ennis sahen einander an und dann sagte Jack lächelnd zu Hal: „Wir haben Ihre Hefte gefunden und uns unseren Teil gedacht."

Hal lachte laut auf. „Die alten Teile. Die hab ich ja fast vergessen. Die waren im Schrank, oder?"

Jack nickte. „Jap, ganz hinten. Ich hab sie gefunden, als ich meine Schuhe wegstellen wollte."

Hal wandte sich an Ennis und sagte mit einem verschlagenen Grinsen: „Haben sie so was schon mal gesehen?"

Ennis schüttelte den Kof. „Nein, Sir, hab ich nicht. Ich muss sagen, es war anders."

Hal lachte darüber. „Das stimmt wohl…manche von den Kerlen mit ihre Muskeln..."

Sie unterhielten sich noch einige Minuten, bis Hal augenscheinlich müde wurde. „Lassen Sie uns wieder reingehen.", sagte Ennis. „Wir kommen Sie bald wieder besuchen."

"Ja, machen Sie das. Wir können weiter über das Leben reden.", sagte er zwinkernd.

Sie schoben Hal in den Tagesraum zurück und halfen ihm erneut, sich umzusetzen. „Hier ess ich zu Abend.", sagte er. „Sie füttern uns recht früh und stecken uns ins Bett, wenn es noch hell ist, als wären wir kleine Kinder. Ich freu mich schon hier rauszukommen und zurück nach Hause zu gehen. Ich kann es nicht erwarten zu sehen, welch tolle Arbeit Sie geleistet haben."

Jack nickte. „Hoffen wir, dass wir das bald einrichten können, Hal.", sagte er. „In der Zwischenzeit arbeiten Sie daran stärker zu werden."

Sie brachten den Rollstuhl zurück zu der Schwesternstation, sagten dem Personal Lebewohl und versprachen, in ein bis zwei tagen zurück zu sein. Jack versicherte sich, dass er die richtigen Farbmuster hatte und warf die anderen in den Mülleimer neben der Tür. Dann stiegen sie in den Truck und fuhren zur Farm zurück.

Der Abend verlief wie geplant. Nach einem Ritt gingen sie nackt baden. Nach dem Schwimmen lagen sie auf einer Decke in der Sonne und ließen ihre Haut von der warmen Luft trocknen. Ihre Unterhaltung war leichtfertig und sie sprangen von Thema zu Thema, von denen jedes wenig ernsthafte Gedanken oder persönliche Gefühle enthielt. Einmal sah Ennis zum Himmel und erinnerte sich an die Zeit, als sie nach vier Jahren Trennung wieder zusammen getroffen waren. „Erinnerst du dich an diesen Trip, Jack? Als wir in die Berge gingen, nachdem wir im Motel waren?"

„Wie könnte ich das vergessen?", sagte Jack. „Ich glaub, ich hab nicht eine Minute von irgendeinem unserer Trips vergessen. Sie sind alle sicher in meinem Hirn gespeichert."

Ennis lachte leicht. "Na dann, Mr. Memory. Es war abends und ich sah in den Himmel…"

„Und ich sagte: Gibs da oben was interessantes zu sehn?"

„Und ich hab geantwortet…", versetzte Ennis.

„Du hast gesagt, dass du nur Gebete sprichst, weil du so dankbar bist." Jack drehte sich auf den Bauch und sah Ennis an. „Ich habe gefragt: „wofür?" und du hast nen Witz über meine Mundharmonika gerissen."

Ennis lachte. „Ja, das hab ich gemacht, weil ich nicht sagen konnte, was ich wirklich gefühlt ab."

„Kannst du das jetzt?", fragte Jack und lächelte verführerisch.

„Das weißt du doch, Cowboy. Weil ich es schon die ganze Woche gesagt hab. Ich hab Gebete der Dankbarkeit gesprochen, weil du in meinem Leben bist, weil du mich liebst und weil du mir geholfen hast, zu erkennen, dass ich mit dir zusammen sein muss."

Jack lächelte ihm zu und drehte sich dann wieder auf den Rücken und legte sich senkrecht zu Ennis mit dem Kopf auf Ennis' Bauch. „Ich schwöre bei Gott, dass es keinen glücklicheren Menschen als mich auf der Erde gibt.", sagte er.

„Doch den gibt's.", sagte Ennis.

„Und wer könnte das sein?", fragte Jack, der die Antwort bereits kannte.

„Ich.", sagte Ennis, wuschelte Jack durchs Haar und lachte.

Schließlich zogen sie sich an, packten die Decke zusammen und gingen zur Farm zurück. Ennis brachte die Pferde in den Stall und stieg dann zu Jack in den Truck, um für ein kleines Barbecue in die Stadt zu fahren.

Im Restaurant nahmen sie an einem großen Tisch Platz. Sie sahen, dass das Restaurant etwa halbvoll war, nicht zu viel los für einen Sonntagabend. Gegenüber in der Ecke saß ein älterer Mann allein am Tisch, trank ein Bier und hatte einen halbleeren Barbecue-Teller vor sich stehen.

Die Kellnerin kam herüber und brachte ihnen zwei Speisekarten. „Bier für Sie beide?", fragte sie. Jack und Ennis nickten. Sie ging und kam wenig später mit ihren Drinks zurück. „Wart ihr Jungs nicht schon mal zum Lunch hier?"

Jack antwortete: „Ja, waren wir."

Sie lachte. „Schmeckts Ihnen hier so gut?" Sie lachten gemeinsam. Als sie ihre Bestellung aufnahm, fragte sie: "Sind Sie auf der Durchreise oder bleiben Sie in Quanah?"

„Wir bleiben etwas.", sagte Jack. „Wir wohnen auf der Lazy L Farm."

„Oh.", erwiderte sie und Erkenntnis huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Sie sind die Burschen, die Tom für seinen Onkel Hal eingestellt hat." Ennis musterte und war nicht sonderlich überrascht, dass das in der kleinen Stadt so schnell die Runde gemacht hatte. Genauso war es in Riverton. „Mein Mann ist der Manager im Eisenwarenladen.", erklärte sie. "Der hat mir von Ihnen erzählt."

Jack lächelte. „Sagen Sie ihrem Mann, dass wir diese Woche eine große Bestellung Farbe aufgeben werden. Wir streichen das Haus und Hal hat heute die Farbe ausgesucht."

„Oh.", sagte sie. „Was anderes als weiß?" Jack nickte und zog das Farbmuster aus der Tasche. Sie schaute sich die Kombination von pink und cremefarben an. „Das wird schön werden.", sagte sie. „Ich hab schon oft gehört, dass das alte Farmhaus früher andere Farben hatte. Sowas wie ein Quanah Markenzeichen, was." Sie lächelte und drehte sich dann um, da andere Kunden auf sie warteten.

Sie kam nach ein paar Minuten wieder und brachte zwei große Teller mit Barbecue, hush puppies, Bohnen und Krautsalat. „Genießen Sie es. Das beste Barbecue in Texas, wenn Sie mich fragen."

Jack und Ennis genossen ihre Mahlzeit, redeten über die bevorstehende Woche und diskutieren über den Streichjob, der sie erwartete, was in letzter Zeit ihr Lieblingsthema zu sein schien. Sie stimmten überein, dass nach dem Abkratzen, Schleifen das nächste wäre, doch über das was dann folgen sollte waren sie sich uneinig. Ennis glaubte, sie sollten das ganze Haus grundieren, während Jack der Meinung war, dass das grundieren an gewissen Stellen ausreichte. Sie haderten eine Weile und kamen schließlich darin überein, den Manager des Eisenwarenladens um Rat zu fragen, wenn sie die Farbe kauften.

Während des Essens, beobachtete Jack den alten Mann in der Ecke, der alles im Blick zu haben schien und seine Augen durch den Raum schweifen ließ. Schließlich trank er sein Bier aus und ließ das Geld dafür auf dem Tisch liegen. Als er das Restaurant verließ, warf er Jack und Ennis einen abschätzigen Blick zu.

Jack sah ihm hinterher. „Was hat er denn?", fragte er. Ennis antwortete nicht.

Die Kellnerin kam zurück und fragte, ob sie Kaffee oder noch ein weiteres Bier wollten. „Nein, danke, wir sind fertig.", antwortete Jack. Sie legte die Rechnung auf den Tisch. „Kann ich Sie was fragen?", sagte Jack. Sie nickte. "Der alte Mann, der grad gegangen ist...wer war das?"

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Ach der, Roger Grindell. Gemeiner alter Kauz. Kommt fünf Abende die Woche her, ich wünschte, er würde sich ein anderes Restaurant suchen, um schlechte Laune zu verbreiten." Sie hielt inne. „Er kommt aus der Gegend, hat sein ganzes Leben hier gelebt. Vor fünf Jahren hat ihn seine Frau verlassen und ist nach Lubbock gezogen. Die Gerüchteküche brodelte. Es hieß, er habe sie geschlagen und letztendlich hat sie den Mut gefunden, ihn zu verlassen." Sie seufzte. „Ein erbärmlicher Typ, so voller Wut und Hass. Er war in ein paar Prügeleien in der Stadt verwickelt. Hat mehr als eine Nacht im Knast verbracht, das kann ich Ihnen sagen."

Jack nahm einige Scheine aus der Tasche und reichte sie ihr zusammen mit der Rechnung. „Danke für die Information.", sagte er. „Übrigens, ich bin Jack Twist und mein Kumpel hier ist Ennis Del Mar."

"Nett, Sie kennen zu lernen.", sagte sie. „Ich bin Jeanie Campbell."

Sie standen auf, um zu gehen. „Na dann, Jeanie.", erwiderte Jack. „Das ist ein gutes Barbecue. Ich bin sicher, wir kommen bals wieder."

Sie verließen das Restaurant und fühlten sich gefüllt und froh. Als sie die Straße hinunter zu Jacks Truck gingen, trat jedoch eine Gestalt aus dem Schatten hervor und stellte sich ihnen in den Weg. Es war kein geringerer als Roger Grindell mit einem aggressiven Ausdruck in den Augen.

Ennis und Jack blieben stehen. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte Jack.

„Ich hab dich reden gehört da drin…", sagte Roger. „Ihr seid nach Quanah gekommen und wohnt auf der Lazy L Farm." Jack und Ennis sagten nichts dazu. „Ich werd euch nen Rat geben! Haut sofort wieder ab. Typen wie euch ollwn wir hier nicht in Quanah."

Jack und Ennis starrten den Mann an. Zuerst waren sie verwirrt, dann schienen sie zu begreifen. Jack konnte Ennis' Wut regelrecht spüren. Er musste ihn nicht einmal ansehen, um zu wissen, dass sich sein Nacken rot färbte. Jack hatte das schon miterlebt. „Hör zu, alter Mann.", begann Jack leise. "Ich kenn dich nicht und du kennst uns nicht. Warum trittst du nicht einfach zur Seite und lässt uns zu unserem Truck?"

Grindall spuckte vor ihnen auf den Boden. Jack warf einen Blick auf Ennis. Er sah, dass dessen Hand sich zur Faust ballte und erinnerte sich an Jeanies Kommentar über Roger und Prügeleien. Jack wusste, dass Ennis diesen Typen mit einem Schlag ausknocken konnte, doch er mochte gar nicht an die Konsequenzen denken. Er legte seine Hand auf Ennis' Arm, was Roger sofort bemerkte. „Scheiß Schwuchteln!", sagte Grindell. „Davon hab ich gesprochen. Wir wollen euch nicht in Quanah!"

Jack spürte, wie Ennis ihm seinen Arm entzog. Er umfasste seinen Ellenbogen etwas sanfter und schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass uns gehen." Er trat zur Seite, sodass sie um Roger herumgehen konnten.

„Schwuchtel und Feiglinge zugleich.", sagte Roger. „Du lässt nicht zu, dass dein Kumpel mich vermöbelt."

Nun platzte Ennis der Kragen. Er drehte sich um und hob die Faust empor. „Ich könnte dich, mit einem Schlag umbringen, du verdammter dämlicher Bastard!" schrie er. „Aber ich will mich nicht mit einem Haufen Scheiße wie du es bist, abgeben!"

Roger bemerkte die Wut in Ennis' Augen und dache in einem Augenblick der Vernunft, dass er sich wahrscheinlich in eine üble Situation gebracht hatte. Ein paar Sekunden standen sie einander still gegenüber, dann wandte sich Ennis an Jack. „Komm.", sagte er und sie gingen zum Truck.

Die Stimmung im Truck war angespannt, während sie zur Farm zurück fuhren. Jack für seinen Teil war tieftraurig, dass der Abend ruiniert war. Eigentlich glaubte er sogar, dass etwas mehr in ihrem Leben als nur der Abend zerstört war. Die Freude der vergangenen Woche erschien ihm wie eine weit zurückliegende Erinnerung. Ennis für seinen Teil war stinkwütend.

Sie erreichten die Farm. Jack parkte den Truck und starrte aus der Windschutzscheibe. „Ennis.", fragte er. „Tun wir das Richtige?"

Ennis sah ihn überrascht an. Jack war immer derjenige gewesen, der an sie geglaubt hatte, der geglaubt hatte, dass sie ein gemeinsames Leben aufbauen konnten. Immer war es Ennis gewesen, der Angst vor der Wut und dem Hass, die man ihnen entgegenbringen würde, gehabt hatte. Ennis beugte sich nach vorne und ergriff Jacks Hand. „Wegen einem ignoranten Bastard zweifelst du an allem, was wir haben?"

Jack sah Ennis an. Das war nicht die Antwort, die er erwartet hatte. Erneut war er zutiefst dankbar, dass Ennis ein Teil seines Lebens war. „Nein, mach ich nicht…es ist nur…"

„Es ist nur so, dass wir wussten, dass so was passiert.", sagte Ennis und beendete Jacks Satz. „Dieser dämliche Scheißkerl! Ich hätte ihm so gern seine Scheißzähne ausgeschlagen und in seine Scheißhals gesteckt." Jack musste lachen. Er hätte das zu gern gesehen. Ein kleiner bizarrer Teil seiner Selbst fand es unwiderstehlich sexy, wenn Ennis jemanden verprügelte.

Ennis zog an Jacks Hand. „Komm, lass uns sehen, dass wir aus dem Truck kommen. Lass uns zum Stall spazieren."

"Ich dachte, die Pferde wären versorgt.", sagte Jack. „Dachte, dass hast du schon vor dem Essen gemacht."

„Hab ich auch.", erwiderte Ennis. „Ich will nur spazieren und die Wut loswerden."

Am Stall angekommen lehnten sie sich an den Zaun und starrten aufs Feld. Ennis zündete zwei Zigaretten an und reichte Jack eine davon. Dieser dankte ihm wortlos. So standen sie da – Worte und Gedanken ließen sie unausgesprochen. Endlich ergriff Jack das Wort. „Also, ich schätze das wars, En. Wir haben unseren ersten Typ mit eiserner Faust getroffen."

Ennis lachte. „Ja glaub ich auch. Schade nur, dass es so ein erbärmliches Exemplar der Gattung Mann war. Er war es nicht wert, einen Schlag an ihn zu verschwenden."

Jack fuhr fort. „Also En, ist das okay für dich?"

„Wie meinst du das, Jack?", fragte er, da er Jack nicht ganz folgen konnte.

„Na ich hab irgendwie gedacht, dass….., dass…", er hielt inne und fuhr dann fort: „ Dass das all die Nagst zurück bringt."

Ennis wandte sich an Jack, da er endlich verstand, was er zu sagen versuchte. Er war überrascht und traurig zugleich. „Du meinst, dass ich dich verlassen hätte? Ein Typ schafft es, dass ich davon laufe, weil ich Schiss hab?"

Jack sah ihn an, dachte nach und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. „Ich kenne dich ja, En… ich misstraue dir nicht. Ich bin das Schuld."

"Was meinst du, Kumpel?", fragte Ennis weich.

„Es ist nicht nur Liebe, Ennis.", sagte Jack. „Ich brauche dich. Der Typ macht mir Angst, weil ich gemerkt hab, dass…es nur eine Woche war…aber…ich denke nicht, dass ich ohne dich leben könnte. Wenn dir was passieren würde oder du mich verlässt..das könnte ich nicht aushalten, denke ich." Jack schämte sich fast, das zu sagen. Er fühlte sich, als stellte er all seine Schwächen zur Schau. Was wenn Ennis ihn auslachte oder für verrückt erklärte?

Ennis zog Jack an sich und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Cowboy, darüber änderst du besser nicht deine Meinung, weil du für immer mit mir zusammen sein wirst." Er hielt inne. „Um ehrlich zu sein, Jack, denk ich auch nicht, dass ich nach dieser Woche noch ohne dich leben könnte."

Jack antwortete nicht. Sie standen schweigend da, ließen dann wortlos voneinander ab du gingen Hand in Hand zum Haus zurück. Dort schlossen sie für die Nacht ab und gingen die Treppe hinauf. Auch wenn es noch früh war, fühlten sie sich beide erschöpft und kamen im Stillen darüber überein, ins Bett zu gehen. Und zum ersten Mal in dieser Woche liebten sie sich nicht, sondern hielten einander eng umschlungen, um einzuschlafen. Als sie ins Bett stiegen, erklärte Jack Ennis erneut, wie sehr er ihn liebe und Ennis antwortete dasselbe. Sie lagen dieses Mal Rücken an Brust und Ennis hielt Jack enger an sich gepresst als je zuvor. Als Jack an den Rand des Schlafs driftete, bemerkte er, dass Ennis in sein Ohr summte. Unter dem Einfluss des monotonen Geräusches schlief er ein und fühlte sich geliebt und beschützt. Jetzt wusste er, dass ihr wirkliches Leben begonnen hatte.

Soooo bitte Kommis hinterlassen, damit ich weiß, ob überhaupt Interesse an der Story besteht!

Eure Katze


	8. Intermezzo über den Briefwechsel

Briefwechsel zwischen Ennis, Alma, Junior und Jenny

Eine Postkarte:

23.Mai, 1976

Liebe Junior,

Ich habe einen Platz in Quanah, Texas gefunden, wo ich leben kann. Es ist eine Farm, die Lazy L. heißt. Ich bin hergekommen, weil sie einen freien Stall für Twister und Sioux hatten und bin geblieben, um hier etwas zu arbeiten. Hauptsächlich das Haus streichen.

Ich denke an dich, wenn ich reiten gehe. Vermisse dich.

In Liebe,

Dein Daddy, Ennis

Eine Postkarte:

23. Mai, 1976

Liebe Jenny,

Ich wohne in einer Stadt in Texas, die Quanah heißt. Sie ist nach einem Comanche Indianerhäuptling benannt. Auf der Vorderseite ist ein Bild von ihm. Auch ein Museum über ihn gibt es hier im Ort. Wenn du mich mal besuchen kommst, gehen wir hin.

Vermisse dich.

In Liebe,

Dein Daddy, Ennis.

Ein Brief:

23, Mai, 1976

Lazy L Farm

County Road, RFD2

Quanah, Texas 79252

Liebe Alma,

Ich schreibe dir, um dich wissen zu lassen, wo ich bin und was ich mache. Ich bin in Quanah, Texas und bleibe den ganzen Sommer über. Die Adresse hab ich oben hingeschrieben und die Telefonnummer ist 940-QU6-3412.

Ich habe ein nettes Plätzchen gefunden. Ich wohne auf einer Farm und bessere sie aus. Hauptsächlich muss ich streichen. Der Besitzer ist in einem Pflegeheim und sein Neffe wohnt in Austin. Sie bezahlen mich gut, also kann ich dir pünktlich den Unterhalt zahlen.

Ich hab Junior und Jenny Postkarten geschrieben und werde noch einige mehr schreiben. Ich wäre froh, wenn du danach schaust, dass sie sie bekommen. Ich vermisse die Mädchen aber ich bin hier sehr glücklich.

Wenn es etwas gibt, was du mir zu sagen hast, dann schreib mir einen Brief. Im Notfall kannst du auch anrufen.

Dein Ennis.

Ein Brief:

27. Mai, 1976

Lieber Ennis,

Danke für den Brief und für die Postkarten an die Mädchen. Sie kamen alle am selben Tag an.

Ich bin froh, dass du ein gutes Plätzchen in Texas gefunden hast. Aber glaubst du nicht, dass das etwas weit weg ist? Wie willst du denn Junior und Jenny besuchen? Sag mir Bescheid, wenn ich zum Richter gehen und die Besuchszeiten ändern soll.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Alma

Ein Brief:

27. Mai, 1976

Lieber Daddy,

Jenny und ich haben gestern deine Postkarten bekommen. Mama wurde sauer und hat schlimme Sachen über dich gesagt und jetzt bin ich verwirrt. Ich schreibe diesen Brief heimlich. Wenn du zurück schreiben kannst, dann schreib an General delivery. Ich werde jeden Tag die Post durchsehen.

Mama sagt, du lebst mit einem Mann und das wäre ekelhaft. Ich versteh das nicht, Daddy, ich weiß nur, dass ich dich vermisse. Kommst du nach Riverton zurück? Texas ist so weit weg.

Ich vermisse dich, Daddy. Ich vermisse es, mit dir reiten zu gehen. Bitte schreib zurück.

In Liebe,

Junior

Xoxoxox

Ein Brief:

30. May, 1976

Junior (Alma) Del Mar

General Delivery

Riverton, Wyoming 82501

Liebe Junior,

Ich schreib nicht gern heimliche Briefe aber dieses eine mal mach ich eine Ausnahme, um dir zu erklären, was los ist.

Ja, ich wohn in Texas und mit meinem Freund Jack. Du hast ihn im April getroffen (nur für eine Sekunde) aber wir sind schon sehr lange Freunde. Jack ist ein besonderer Mensch für mich.

Jack ist einer der Gründe, warum Mama und ich uns haben scheiden lassen. Es gibt auch andere Gründe, die ich dir später mal erkläre. Der Punkt ist, dass ich im Moment sehr glücklich bin. Mama und ich sind uns darüber nicht einig, deswegen wurden wir sauer aufeinander. Es tut mir Leid, dass das so gekommen ist.

Junior, was zwischen deiner Mama und mir passiert ist, ist nicht dein Problem. Ich liebe dich, Kleines und das ist alles, was zählt.

Ich vermisse dich auch. Ich hoffe wir können uns bald sehen. Ich versuche rauszukriegen, ob es ein Wochenende gibt, an dem ich nach Riverton fahren und dich und Jenny besuchen kann. Schade, dass die Pferde in Texas sind, also können wir nicht reiten gehen. Vielleicht kann ich welche von der Ranch leihen.

Ich schicke dir Postkarten und es wäre schön, wenn du die Zeit findest, zurück zu schreiben. Ich denke jeden Tag an dich und Jenny.

Ich liebe und vermisse dich,

In Liebe,

Dein Daddy, Ennis.

Ein Brief:

30. Mai, 1976

Lazy L Farm  
County Road, RFD 2  
Quanah, Texas 79252

Liebe Alma,

Ich weiß, dass Quanah weit weg von Riverton ist. Ich werd die Mädchen nicht an den geplanten Wochenenden sehen können. Aber ich denke nicht, dass du deshalb zum Richter gehen und die Dinge ändern musst. Ich würde mir da gerne was anderes überlegen. Außerdem bin ich nur den Sommer über hier. Im September bin ich schon wieder in Wyoming. Ich wäre deshalb froh, wenn du Geduld hättest.

Dein Ennis.

Eine Postkarte:

Juni, 1976

Lieber Daddy,

Diese Postkarte ist ein Bild von Riverton. Ha! Ha! Du weißt doch, wie das aussieht! Hier gibts keine Indianerhäuptlinge, also musste ich dir ein Bild vom Park schicken.

Erzähl mir mehr von Quanah. War der Häuptling ein Held oder einer von den bösen Jungs?

Ich vermisse dich, Daddy. Meine Freundin Amber geht im Sommer für zwei Wochen in ein Camp in Montana. Ich bin neidisch.

Viele Umarmungen und Küsse XOXOXOX

Jenny

Eine Postkarte:

1. Juni, 1976

Liebe Junior und liebe Jenny,

Gestern war Memorial Day. Es gab eine Parade in der Stadt, die hab ich angeschaut. Danach hab ich hier auf der Farm mit meinem Freund Jack etwas gekocht. Er hat Hamburger gegrillt auf einem kleinen Grill, den er gekauft hat und der Hibachi heißt. Er kommt aus Japan. Wenn ihr mich besuchen kommt, muss ich einen größeren Grill kaufen.

Ich liebe und vermisse euch. Sagt eurer Mama einen schönen Gruß von mir.

In Liebe,

Euer Daddy, Ennis.

Eine Postkarte:

4. Juni, 1976

Liebe Junior

Ich hab dir ja erzählt, dass eine meiner aufwendigsten Arbeiten das Streichen des Hauses ist. Ich arbeite hart. Im Moment ist es weiß aber wir werden es in einer hübschen Farbe streichen, die „Prärierose" heißt. Der Mann, der das Haus gebaut hat, hat das für seine Frau als Hochzeitsgeschenk getan. Ihr Name war Rose und er hat das Haus so gestrichen, um ihren Namen zu unterstreichen. Im zweiten Weltkrieg mussten sie es weiß streichen. Es gab keine bunte Farbe damals.

Ich denke jeden Tag an dich.

In Liebe,

dein Daddy, Ennis.

Eine Postkarte:

4. Juni, 1976

Liebe Jenny,

hier ist noch ein Bild von Quanah. Das ist der State Park, der direkt an der Straße liegt, die zur Farm führt. Der Fluss, der an der Seite der Farm ist, fließt in den State Park. Die Leute gehen da angeln und schwimmen. Da gibt's auch Reitwege.

Vielleicht können wir da mal picknicken.

Ich liebe dich,

dein Daddy, Ennis.

Ein Brief:

6. Juni, 1976

Lieber Ennis,

Ich habe lange über dich nachgedacht und versucht zu begreifen, wie du einen anderen Mann lieben kannst. Ich persönlich halte es für unnatürlich. Wenn es da nur dich und mich gäbe, würde ich dich einfach aus meinem Leben streichen. Aber da gibt es noch Junior und Jenny, an die wir denken müssen und das macht alles anders.

Du hast geschrieben, dass du nach Riverton kommen willst, um sie zu sehen. Wo würdest du denn wohnen? Lass mich wissen, was du vorhast. Ich weiß, dass sie dich vermissen. Wenn deine Postkarten kommen, sind sie immer ganz aufgeregt.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Alma.

Eine Postkarte:

9. Juni, 1976

Lieber Daddy,

Das Schuljahr ist gerade zu Ende. Ich hatte ein sehr gutes Zeugnis. Alles A außer einem B+ in den Naturwissenschaften. Jetzt bin ich offiziell in der 7. Klasse. Junior high! Im Herbst geh ich auf eine neue Schule. Ich hab noch keine Pläne für den Sommer. Wahrscheinlich verbringe ich viel zeit mit meinen Cousinen.

Ich vermisse dich, Daddy.

In Liebe,

Junior

Xoxoxo

Eine Postkarte:

9. Juni, 1976

Lieber Daddy,

Ich weiß, dass dir Junior ihre Noten gesagt hat. Sie gibt an, weil sie so viele A's hat. Ich war nicht so gut, meistens B oder C. Oh, ach ja, ich bin jetzt in der 5. Klasse.

Kommst du nach Riverton? Das wird sicher ein langweiliger Sommer. Ich vermisse dich.

Umarmungen und Küsse, XOXOXOXO

Jenny

Ein Brief:

15. Juni, 1976

Lazy L Farm  
County Road, RFD 2  
Quanah, Texas 79252

Liebe Alma,

Dem Brief ist ein Check über 250 $ beigefügt, mein Unterhalt für Juli. Ich sende den zwei Wochen früher, dann kannst du nicht sagen, dass ich zu spät bin. Ich hab ein Konto eröffnet und da ist Geld auf der Bank, deshalb kannst du den Check einlösen.

Wenn du willst, kannst du etwas von dem Geld nahmen, um Junior und Jenny Eiswaffeln zu kaufen und sagen, dass sie von mir sind. Junior mag Erdbeere und Jenny Schokolade mit Streuseln, aber das weißt du sicher. Ach ja, welche Größe tragen sie in T-Shirts? Ich denke, ich kaufe ihnen etwas als Geschenk.

Stimmt dein Hochzeitstermin noch? 24. Juli?

Dein Ennis.

Eine Postkarte:

15. Juni, 1976

Liebe Junior,

Mein Freund Jack hat einen kleinen Jungen namens Bobby und weißt du was? Er hat Angst vor Pferden. Sieht aus, als hätte ich denselben Job wie in Riverton. Ihm beibringen, wie er das überwindet und ihm das Reiten lehren. Du weißt, das hab ich immer gern gemacht.

Er macht Fortschritte aber es wird lange dauern, ehe er so ein guter Reiter ist wie du.

In Liebe, dein Daddy, Ennis.

Eine Postkarte:

15. Juni, 1976

Liebe Jenny,

Genau wie in Riverton gibt es hier einen Rexall Laden mit einer Soda-fountain. Ich hab mir gestern eine Eiswaffel da gekauft und an dich gedacht. Ich hab nachgesehen, es gibt Schokolade mit Streuseln. Nur damit du das weißt, wenn du herkommst.

Ich vermisse dich und denke jeden Tag an dich.

In Liebe,

Dein Daddy, Ennis.

Ein Brief:

19. Juni, 1976

Lieber Ennis,

Danke für deinen Check, der gestern angekommen ist. Ich muss schon sagen, das war was, als ich einen Check mit deinem Namen auf der Bank gesehen hab. Das ist das erste Mal in deinem Leben, nicht? Vielleicht tut es dir ganz gut, in Texas zu sein.

Ja, die Hochzeit ist noch immer auf den 24. Juli festgesetzt, in der Methodist Church. Junior wird meine Ehrendame sein und Jenny ist das Blumenmädchen. Danach haben wir eine kleine Party in der VFW Halle.

Mein neuer Name (nach der Hochzeit) wird Alma Dunlap sein. Nur damit du das weißt für den Unterhalt im August.

Um deine Frage zu beantworten, Junior hat Größe 14 und Jenny Größe 12.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Alma

Eine Postkarte:

19. Juni, 1976

Lieber Daddy,

Weil es in Riverton nichts zu tun gibt, lese ich viele Bücher. Ich hab gerade eins fertig mit dem Titel „Harriet the Spy", das ziemlich gut war außer ein paar Stellen, die ich nicht verstanden hab. Die Hauptperson (ihr Name ist natürlich Harriet) lebt in New York City. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie es da aussieht. Warst du schon mal in einer Großstadt?

Wenn ich dich das nächste mal sehe, können wir über das Buch reden.

In Liebe,

Junior

Xoxoxoxo

Eine Postkarte:

19. Juni, 1976

Lieber Daddy,

Junior hat mich ihre Postkarte lesen lassen. Wie alt ist Bobby? Ist er süß? Kann ich besser reiten als er?

Amber fährt nächste Woche nach Montana. Ich bin ja soooooooo neidisch. Außerdem hab ich dann keinen mehr, mit dem ich spielen kann. Es ist hier so langweilig. Ich wäre froh, wenn es mir genauso viel Spaß machen würde, zu lesen, wie Junior.

Umarmungen und Küsse XOXOXO

Jenny

Eine Postkarte:

22. Juni, 1976

Liebe Junior,

Ich musste über deine Postkarte mit den Großstädten lachen. Ich hab Denver gesehen (von weitem) als ich hierher gefahren bin. Das war meine einzige Erfahrung mit großen Städten. Ich bezweifele, dass ich New York je sehe, aber vielleicht bekommst du ja die Gelegenheit. Das wäre aufregend.

Gestern war der erste Sommertag. Es ist HEIß hier in Texas. An manchen Tagen wünsche ich mir die Berge Wyomings.

Ich denke an dich.

In Liebe,

dein Daddy, Ennis.

Eine Postkarte:

22. Juni, 1976

Liebe Jenny,

Bobby ist ein Jahr jünger als du. Er ist 9 und kommt in die 4. Klasse. Ob, er süß ist, kann ich nicht wirklich beurteilen. Nebenbei, bist du nicht etwas jung, um an Jungs zu denken?

Vielleicht kann ja Junior mit dir zur Bibliothek gehen und dir helfen, ein paar Bücher auszusuchen, die du lesen willst. Wo ja deine Freundin Amber weg sein wird und du solche Langeweile hast.

In Liebe,

Dein Daddy, Ennis.

Ein Brief:

22. Juni, 1976

Liebe Alma,

Werden du und Monroe in die Flitterwochen fahren? Ich dachte, wenn ihr weg wollt, könnten ja vielleicht die Mädchen herkommen und etwas bei mir bleiben, während ihr weg seid. Das Haus hat ein Gästezimmer mit zwei Doppelbetten. Ich hätte genug, um die beiden für eine Woche zu beschäftigen. Wir können Reiten gehen und im Fluss kann man schwimmen. Außerdem hab ich einen Zettel gesehen, auf dem stand, dass es in der Nachbarstadt am 28. Juli ein Rodeo geben wird. Ich weiß, das würden sie mögen.

Lass mich wissen, was du von der Idee hältst. Ich würde nach Riverton kommen und sie abholen und auch zurück bringen.

Dein Ennis.

Ein Brief:

28. Juni, 1976

Lieber Ennis,

Dein Brief hat mich überrascht. Ich hab nicht daran gedacht, dass dich die Mädchen in Texas besuchen könnten.

Tatsächlich planen Monroe und ich Flitterwochen. Er führt mich nach Denver für eine Woche. Ich dachte, Junior und Jenny könnten solange bei meiner Schwester und ihrer Familie bleiben. Aber sie vermissen dich wirklich. Vielleicht könnte ein Trip nach Texas klappen.

Ich hab aber eine Bedingung und ich denke, dass du die einhältst. Während sie da sind, will ich nicht, dass du mit deinem Freund im selben Zimmer schläfst. Wie du weißt, heiße ich das nicht gut und ich glaube nicht, dass du deinen Lebensstil unbedingt deinen vorpubertären Kindern unter die Nase reiben musst. Wenn du dem zustimmst, können wir vielleicht ernsthaftere Pläne fassen.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Alma

Ein Brief:

Juli, 1976

Liebe Alma,

Was das schlafen betrifft: Ich hab mir gedacht, dass du darauf zu sprechen kommst und schon mit Jack darüber geredet. Das Haus hat eine Couch und ein weiteres Schlafzimmer, also kann ich mit deiner Bitte klarkommen. Ich hoffe das reicht dir diesbezüglich.

Gehst du sofort nach der Hochzeit nach Denver? Wenn ich dich dort mit den Mädchen treffen könnte, würde mir das um die 6 Stunden Autofahrt sparen.

Ich rufe dich in ein paar Tagen an. Um Pläne zu machen, ist es sicher einfacher, wenn man redet.

Dein Ennis.

P.S. Danke, dass du das in Betracht ziehst. Ich vermisse Junior und Jenny wirklich.

Eine Postkarte:

Lieber Daddy,

Einen frohen 4ten Juli! Happy Bicentennial!

Wie immer haben wir die Parade in Riverton gesehen. Heute Abend gibt es ein Feuerwerk. Mama macht ein Picknick für das Abendessen zurecht und Monroe kommt mit uns. Auch wenn es der 200ste Geburtstag des Landes ist, scheint hier in Riverton alles beim alten zu sein.

Ich vermisse dich.

In Liebe,

Junior

Xoxoxox

P.S. Jenny sagt dir auch hallo. Sie hat keine Postkarten mehr und am 4. Juli ist das Geschäft zu.

Eine Postkarte:

Liebe Junior, liebe Jenny,

Ich hab gerade das Telefonat mit eurer Mutter beendet. Sieht aus, als stünde jetzt fest, das ihr mich in ein paar Wochen in Texas besucht. Ich hole euch am 25. Juli in Denver ab.

Das Wetter hier ist heiß, also bringt Shorts und Badeanzüge mit. Und ihr braucht Jeans zum Reiten.

Wir werden viel Spaß haben. Ich kann es nicht erwarten, euch zu sehen.

In Liebe,

Dein Daddy, Ennis.

Eine Postkarte:

7. Juli, 1976

Lieber Daddy,

Mama hat mir gerade die Neuigkeiten erzählt. Wir kommen dich nach der Hochzeit in Texas besuchen. Ich bin soooooo aufgeregt! Du weißt nicht, wie sehr ich dich vermisse. Ich kann es nicht erwarten, mit dir reiten zu gehen.

Bis zum 25.Juli dauerts nur noch 3 Wochen. Ich zähle schon die Tage.

Liebe und Umarmungen und Küsse,

Junior

Xoxoxox

Eine Postkarte:

7. Juli, 1976

Lieber Daddy,

Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich dich in Texas besuchen darf! Ich hab gelesen, was wir alles tun werden: das Indianermuseum besuchen, reiten, schwimmen, ein Picknick im State Park haben, Eis essen und Kochen. Noch was? Mama hat was von einem Rodeo erzählt, das hört sich lustig an.

Ich bin so aufgeregt, Daddy. Das macht meinen langweiligen Sommer weniger langweilig.

Liebe und Küsse XOXOXO

Jenny

Bis zum nächsten Mal! Über Kommis freu ich mich wie immer,

Katze.


	9. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Drei Wochen, fünfzehn Farbeimer, fünf Eimer mit Grundierung, vier Lagen Sandpapier, drei Dutzend Mundschutze, einen Kasten Kreide, fünf Pinsel und sechs aufgeschürfte Knöchel später beendeten sie das Streichen des Hauses. Mit dem letzten Pinselstrich traten Jack und Ennis zurück und bewunderten ihr Handwerk. Ennis wischte sich mit dem Ärmel den Schweiß von der Stirn. Jack hatte eine Einwegkamera in der Drogerie besorgt, als er die Farbe im Eisenwarenladen bestellt hatte. Die ganze Zeit hatte er Bilder gemacht, angefangen, als das Haus ganz sauber abgekratzt gewesen war. Jetzt nahm er sie aus der Tasche und machte einige weitere Schnappschüsse von ihrem vollendeten Werk. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten, Hal diese Veränderungen zu zeigen.", sagte er. „Ich finde, das Haus sieht toll aus. Bestimmt sieht er das auch so."

"Das Haus tut gut daran, toll auszusehen!", sagte Ennis. „Diese Scheiß Fensterrahmen und diese Verzierungen haben mich fast gekillt."

Jack lächelte Ennis zu. „Stell dich auf die Veranda, Cowboy.", sagte er. „Ich will ein Bild von dir vor deinem Meisterwerk machen."

„Ich trag doch Shorts, Jack.", sagte Ennis. „Außerdem mag ich es nicht, fotografiert zu werden."

„Mach schon, stell dich da hin.", sagte Jack, der ein Nein nicht als Antwort akzeptierte. „Das ist doch für mich. Weißt du, dass wir noch nie ein Foto voneinander hatten? Nichts, was wir uns je anschauen konnten? Na los!"

Ennis lächelte ihm zu. "Okay, aber nur, wenn ich auch ein Bild von dir kriege.", sagte er, als er zur Veranda ging. Jack hielt die Kamera hoch und machte ein paar Fotos von Ennis. Er liebte sein Aussehen, glücklich, lächelnd, entspannt und ja, auch Shorts tragend.

Sie tauschten die Plätze und Ennis hielt sich die Kamera vors Auge. Während er das tat, ging er näher an Jack heran. „Was machst du da?", fragte Jack. „So kriegst du das Haus nicht drauf."

"Ich will auch kein Bild vom Haus.", sagte Ennis grinsend. „Ich will ein Bild von dir. Sag Cheese."

Jack setzte en breites Grinsen von Ohr zu Ohr auf und Ennis drückte den Auslöser. Jack kam herüber und nahm die Kamera wieder an sich. „Wenn wir schon bei Nahaufnahmen sind, dann will ich auch eine von dir.", sagte er und visierte Ennis an. Als er fertig war, besah er sich die Kamera in seinen Händen „Was ich ja wirklich will, ist ein Foto von uns beiden zusammen.", sagte er.

Ennis nickte. „Ja, das wär gut." Er sah Jack an. "Eigentlich will ich ein Bild davon, wenn wir uns küssen."

Jack sah ihn überrascht an. „Echt? Davon willst du ein Foto?"

Ennis nickte. "Jap. Ich will's keinem zeigen oder so...nur haben."

Jack sah Ennis an und dachte darüber nach, was er gerade gesagt hatte. In vielerlei Hinsicht fühlte Jack, dass Ennis in den letzten drei Wochen eine bemerkenswerte emotionale Reife erlangt hatte. Das hatte angefangen nach der Konfrontation mit Roger Grindell. Für Ennis war es, als ob das, was er immer gefürchtet hatte, der gesichtslose „eiserne Mann", plötzlich ein Gesicht hätte und das war gar nicht so furchterregend. Es schien, als habe Ennis eingesehen, dass all die Angst, die er in den Jahren gehegt hatte, in seiner Vorstellung angewachsen und nun schlimmer war, als das, was real existierte. Als Ennis erst einmal etwas dieser Last abgelegt hatte, war er in der Lage ein weiteres Stück von dem zu akzeptieren, was er wirklich war.

Jack spürte außerdem, dass die letzten drei Wochen von außergewöhnlicher Gewöhnlichkeit waren. Er war überrascht, wie schnell sie sich in das Alltagsleben eingefunden hatten, miteinander und mit ihrer Arbeit auf der Farm. Jack erinnerte sich an die ersten Wochen nach seiner Hochzeit mit Lureen. Sie hatte ständig an ihm herumgenörgelt über dies oder jenes. Mit Ennis schien das alles keine Bedeutung zu haben. Wenn Jack vergaß, den Deckel der Zahnpastatube zuzuschrauben, tat Ennis dies ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Wenn Ennis ein Handtuch auf den Boden fallen ließ, hängte Jack es einfach an den Haken. Und keinen von beiden interessierte, ob der Toilettensitz hochgeklappt war.

Ohne jede Diskussion war Jack in die Rolle des Kochs gefallen, während Ennis stets bei ihm war und bei Aufräumen half, meistens indem er das Geschirr abtrocknete, welches Jack abspülte. Jack hatte eine alte Ausgabe von „Joy of Cooking" im Regal des Wohnzimmers gefunden und damit begonnen, mit einigen Rezepten zu experimentieren. Die meisten waren ziemlich gut, doch andere, wie „Crab Mongol" entpuppten sich als klägliche Fehlversuche. Wenn er diese speziellen Kreationen servierte, nahm Ennis ein paar Bissen und stocherte dann, um höflich zu sein, im Essen herum. Schließlich schielte er zu Jack. „Koch das nicht noch mal, ja?", sagte er.

"Keine Sorge, En.", gab Jack zur Antwort. „Ich denke, ich werd die ganze Seite aus dem Buch reißen." Ennis lächelte ihn dankbar an.

Ennis, der in den Jahren, in denen er mit Alma verheiratet gewesen war, noch nie einen Besen angefasst hatte, fand heraus, dass er es genoss – okay, vielleicht nicht genoss, aber, dass er es zumindest nicht schlimm fand- aufzuräumen. Jack war sogar überrascht, wie viel der Aufräumarbeiten Ennis erledigte. Es begann mit dem Schnick-Schnack im Wohnzimmer. Ennis hatte zu Jack gesagt: „Ich mag diesen ganzen Mist nicht, der hier rumfliegt. Alles Staubfänger. Glaubst du, dass Tom oder Hal was dagegen hätten, wenn ich das wegschmeiße?"

Jack hatte den Kopf geschüttelt. „Ich glaub nicht, dass es irgendwen einen Scheiß interessiert, mich inbegriffen."

Ennis hatte gelacht. Als der Plunder erst einmal weg war, hatte er sich an das Abstauben gemacht, doch schnell gemerkt, dass das eine größere Sache werden würde. Er hatte die Fußleisten und Fensterbretter geschrubbt und dann alle Fenster von außen und innen geputzt. Er hatte das ganze Haus gesaugt und ihm damit etwas von seinem Alter genommen. Sogar die Möbel hatte er von den Wänden weggezogen und Wollmäuse entdeckt, die dort seit Jahren unangetastet gelegen hatten.

Waschen schien ein Punkt zu sein, bei welchem keiner von beiden viel Erfahrung oder Kenntnisse hatte. Der Wäschekorb im Bad lief über und die Bettlaken waren mehr als überfällig. Ennis hatte Jack angeschaut und gesagt: „Schätze, wir finden schon raus, wie das geht." Jack hatte geantwortet: „Jap, schätze ich auch."

Sie hatten keine Ahnung davon gehabt, dass man helle Kleidung von dunkler trennte, doch es sinnvoll gefunden, all ihre Jeans und Shorts zusammen zu waschen, dann die Shirts und im letzten Gang das, was übrig geblieben war, allen voran Socken. Sie hatten die Waschmaschine dazu gebracht, überzulaufen, als sie sie mit Laken und Handtüchern zu voll stopften und während sie gemeinsam den Kellerboden aufgewischt hatten, hatte Jack kommentiert: „Schätze, die Lektion haben wir gelernt."

Ennis hatte genickt. „Ja, das haben wir. Nicht warten, bis jedes verdammte Handtuch im Haus dreckig ist, ehe wir es waschen."

Mit diesem Gedanken fand Jack in die Gegenwart zurück und besah sich das Haus, welches, wie er fand, so schön war wie eine Rose sein könnte und gerade so kitschig, dass es stimmte. „Also, En. Mit streichen sind wir fertig. Und jetzt?"

"Und jetzt?", wiederholte Ennis. "Du meinst außer den Zaun reparieren, um das Feld kümmern, die Scheune säubern, den Stall desinfizieren und vielleicht auch noch die Scheune streichen?"

„Ja." Sagte Jack lachend. „Das alles und dann?"

"Naja, eigentlich." Antwortete Ennis. "Dachte ich, dass wir innen weitermachen."

„Was meinst du mit innen?", fragte Jack verwirrt.

„Das Innere des Hauses.", sagte Ennis und zeigte darauf. „Wir könnten die Tapete abziehen und die Wände streichen."

Jack musterte ihn erstaunt. „Die Tapeten abziehen? Wann hast du denn den Geistesblitz gehabt?"

„An dem Tag, als ich die Fußleisten gewaschen hab.", erwiderte Ennis. „Wenn man sie genau betrachtet, sind die Tapeten alle schmuddelig und fleckig. Die kriegt man nicht mehr richtig sauber. Außerdem…", ergänzte er. "geht es ja darum, das Haus so herzurichten, dass Tom es verkaufen kann. Ich denke, gestrichene Wände sehen besser aus als die alten Tapeten."

„Na, aber wenn wir das wirklich tun, dann sollten wir erst mit Tom reden.", sagte Jack.

„Ja klar.", antwortete Ennis. „Ich hab schon mit Hal drüber geredet. Er fand die Idee gut."

Jack lächelte in sich hinein. Er war nicht überrascht, das zu hören. Ennis hatte sich angewöhnt, Hal jeden Tag zu besuchen. Jack kam drei- oder viermal in der Woche mit ihm, doch Ennis bestand auf den täglichen Besuch. „Armer, alter Junge.", hatte er gesagt. „Beschwert sich immer, dass er einsam ist. Das ist das Mindeste, was ich tun kann."

Jack wusste, dass es ihm mehr bedeutete, als Hal ein wenig Gesellschaft zu leisten. Er konnte sehen, dass Hal und Ennis gute Freunde wurden. Jack war froh darüber. Er wusste, dass Ennis keine echten Freunde hatte, außer ihm selbst. Es machte ihn glücklich, dass Ennis nette Gesellschaft gefunden hatte, auch wenn es ein älterer Mann in einem Pflegeheim war.

„Also, was hat Hal dazu gesagt?", fragte Jack.

„Naja, so wie alles andere, wurde dann tapeziert, als auch der Strom und das Wasser angeschlossen wurden.", sagte er. „Hal erinnert sich dran, wie das Haus aussah, als er noch klein war. Es hatte glatte weiße Wände aber cremefarbene Verzierungen. Genauso, wie hier draußen."

"Hört sich gut an.", sagte Jack. „Und ich wette, es wäre auch viel heller." Ennis nickte zustimmend. „Also, was bedeutet es an Arbeit, die Tapeten abzuziehen?", fragte Jack, der sich damit abgefunden hatte, dass es das nächste Projekt werden würde, das sie in Anspruch nahmen.

„Komm mit rein, ich zeigs dir.", sagte Ennis. „Ich glaub eigentlich, dass das ziemlich leicht sein wird. Da gibt's schon Stellen, wo sie anfängt, abzublättern."

Es stellte sich heraus, dass es viel leichter war, das Innere des Hausen zu streichen –zumindest das Erdgeschoss – und auch schneller, als das Äußere und innerhalb einer Woche würden sie fertig sein. Sie hatten alle Vorhänge abgenommen, um sie zu waschen und bügeln, doch sie waren so alt, dass sie sich in der Waschmaschine auflösten. Ennis zog sie aus der Maschine und besah sich die Stofffetzen. Dann zeigte er sie Jack. „Was machen wir denn jetzt?", fragte er.

"Neue kaufen, denke ich.", sagte Jack. Er überlegte einen Moment, dann sagte er: „In zwei Tagen hab ich den Termin mit Lureen und den Anwälten. In Childress gibt es ein Kaufhaus, das größer als alle hier in Quanah ist. Warum kommst du nicht mit und wir suchen da was aus?"

Und genauso machten sie es. Ennis war über eine Stunde allein im Kaufhaus, während Jack seinen Termin wahrnahm. Er merkte, dass er absolut keine Ahnung von Vorhängen hatte, doch eine zuvorkommende Verkäuferin war überglücklich, ihm Ratschläge und ihre Meinung zu unterbreiten. Er zeigte ihr den Zettel mit den Maßen und erläuterte das Layout des Hauses. „Da sind vier Fenster im Wohnzimmer.", sagte er. „Drei im Esszimmer und vier in der Küche, an der Rückseite des Hauses. Oben sind zwei im großen Schlafzimmer und jeweils eins in den anderen Zimmern, es gibt zwei Schlafräume und ein Badezimmer."

Sie nickte. „Okay, und was ist mit den Wänden?"

"Die Wände werden weiß, mit cremefarbener Verzierung.", erwiderte er. „Zumindest unten. Was wir oben machen, wissen wir noch nicht."

"Gut, fangen wir mit dem Wohnzimmer an.", sagte sie und ging hinüber, um ein Muster der Vorhänge zu holen.

Sie war so nett und hilfsbereit, dass Ennis sogar Spaß daran fand, durch die Muster zu blättern. Als Jack hinzukam, hatten sie eine unverbindliche Auswahl für jedes Zimmer im Haus getroffen. Jack mochte alles, doch nörgelte er ein wenig über die, die Ennis für die Küche ausgesucht hatte. „Ich mag grün lieber als blau.", sagte er.

„Ich hab blau genommen, weil die besser zu den Farben der Tischdecke passen." Entgegnete Ennis. „Diese kleinen Flecken da sind auch blau."

"Aber nur deshalb würd ich sie nicht nehmen." Sagte Jack. „Denk mal nach, Cowboy, so wie du alles umdekorierst, sind die Tischdecken als nächstes fällig."

Ennis lachte. "Da hast du sicher recht. Dann nehmen wir eben grün, wenn du das lieber magst."

Die Verkäuferin lachte mit ihnen und genoss ihre offensichtliche Kameradschaft. Jack sah sie an und fand, dass sie wohl eine weitere Person war, die sie „entlarvt" hatte. Er nickte Ennis zu, der das Nicken erwiderte und verstand, was Jack dachte. Ennis für seinen Teil hatte gemerkt, dass es wirklich egal war, wenn sie Leute trafen, die von ihrer Beziehung wussten oder Vermutungen hatten. Keinen außer Roger Grindell schien es zu interessieren.

Als die Verkäuferin ihre Auswahl herausnahm, fragte sie: „Was ist denn mit Gardinenstangen?"

„Gardinenstangen?", fragte Ennis. „Hab nie drüber nachgedacht."

"Sie sagen, Sie streichen?" Ennis und Jack nickten. „Na, dann.", sagte sie. "Würd ich vorschlagen, dass sie neu anfangen mit ganz neuen Eisenwaren. Nehmen sie das ganze alte Zeug runter, ehe Sie streichen, machen sie die Löcher von den Nägeln mit Mörtel zu und dann ganz neue Stangen dran, wenn sie fertig sind."

„Mörtel.", lachte Ennis. „Den kennen wir schon. Der war unter den Sachen, mit denen wir draußen gestrichen haben."

Sie nahm die Bestellung auf und Jack nahm einen Check aus seiner Tasche, um zu bezahlen. Die Verkäuferin besah sich den Check, als sie ihn abheften wollte und stutzte. „Jack Twist? Sie sind Jack?"

Jack nickte misstrauisch. Er erkannte sie nicht, doch Lureen hatte viele Freundinnen, die er nicht kannte.

Sie fuhr fort. „Dann sind Sie ja Bobbys Vater. Mein Neffe spielt Baseball mit Bobby. Ich hab mir gestern das Spiel mit meiner Schwester angesehen."

„Ach ja?", sagte er. „Ich war in den letzten Wochen nicht bei vielen Spielen. Lureen und ich lassen uns scheiden und ich lebe unten in Quanah."

„Das hab ich gehört.", sagte sie. „Tut mir Leid." Jack hob die Schultern. „Aber eigentlich, bin ich ganz froh, Sie zu treffen. Bobby hat mit meinem Neffen geredet. Er bekommt jetzt Reitunterricht?"

„Das stimmt.", sagte Jack. „Mein Kumpel Ennis hier bringt es ihm bei."

Ennis lächelte. "Das mach ich gerne, man hilft den Kindern und den Pferden."

„Mein Neffe ist interessiert aber meine Schwester wusste nicht, wie sie Sie ausfindig machen kann. Nehmen Sie auch andere Kinder?"

„Ich hab ehrlich gesagt nicht drüber nachgedacht.", sagte Ennis. „Aber das dürfte wohl möglich sein. In Riverton hab ich einige Kinder unterrichtet."

Jack ging zum Schalter. "Haben Sie einen Zettel? Ich schreib Ihnen unsere Telefonnummer auf. Geben Sie sie Ihrer Schwester, die kann dann Ennis anrufen."

„Das wär toll.", sagte sie. „Ich heiße übrigens Lucy und meine Schwester Phyllis."

Sie nahmen die Tüten mit den Vorhängen und die Stangen und dankten ihr ein letztes Mal. „Sagen Sie Ihrer Schwester, dass sie anrufen soll.", erinnerte Jack sie noch einmal.

Als sie nach draußen zum Truck gingen, schaute Jack Ennis an. „War es so auch in Riverton? Die Leute fragen einfach nach Reitstunden und du hast einen neuen Schüler?"

„Mehr oder weniger.", sagte Ennis. „Ist eigentlich lustig, Jack, wenn man drüber nachdenkt. Früher in den alten Zeiten hat keiner Reitstunden genommen, man lernte es einfach. Scheiße, ich weiß nicht mal mehr, wann ich zuerst auf nem Pferd gesessen hab. Ich muss zwei oder so gewesen sein. Heutzutage brauchen die Kids Reitstunden…"

"Naja...", sagte Jack. "Wie man so schön sagt, einem geschenkten Gaul schaut man nicht ins Maul. Du hast gesagt, du hast in Riverton Geld damit verdient. Vielleicht klappts hier auch."

„Von mir aus.", sagte Ennis zustimmend. „Es ist leichte Arbeit und ich machs gern. Plus, ich krieg die Kids dazu, dass sie die Pferde pflegen. Ich brauch mich nur zurücklehnen und ne Zigarette zu rauchen."

„Das hört sich aber nach schwerer Arbeit an.", lachte Jack. „Aber im Grunde bist du ja ein ganz schön fauler Hundesohn."

„Guck dich selbst an, Cowboy.", sagte Ennis zwinkernd. „Lass und nach Hause gehen. Wir haben noch ein Wohnzimmer zu streichen."

Ein paar Tage später hingen sie gerade im Wohnzimmer die Vorhänge auf, als das Telefon läutete. Jack ging in die Küche, um abzunehmen. „Lazy L, hier ist Jack.", sagte er.

"Jack, hier ist Tom. Wie gehts?", ertönte die Stimme durch die Leitung.

„Super Tom, und selbst?"

„Auch gut." Sie redeten für einige Minuten über dies und jenes. Tom hatte sich angewöhnt, alle paar Tage anzurufen, damit er über den Fortschritt, den sie beim Streichen machten, auf dem Laufenden blieb, sowohl über das Innere als auch über das Äußere des Hauses. Jack erzählte ihm vom Kauf der Vorhänge und der neuen Stangen.

„Behalten Sie die Rechnung.", sagte Tom. „Ich entschädige Sie."

„Sicher?", fragte Jack. „Es war unsere Schuld, dass die Alten kaputt sind. Ich glaub, das Wasser war zu heiß oder so."

"Sie sind kaputt gegangen, weil sie wahrscheinlich dreißig Jahre alt waren.", sagte Tom. „Und wahrscheinlich in den letzten zehn Jahren nicht gewaschen wurden. Natürlich geb ich's Ihnen wieder." Er fuhr fort. „Hören Sie zu, ich glaub, ich komm am Wochenende mal vorbei. Ist das okay für Sie?"

„Klar, Tom.", sagte Jack. „Sie wissen, wir freuen uns, Sie zu sehen und Hal vermisst Sie immer. Bleiben Sie diesmal übers Wochenende oder fahren Sie direkt nach Austin zurück?" Der letzte Kommentar bezog sich auf Toms Besuch von vor zwei Wochen. Er hatte geplant, dort zu übernachten aber war schließlich am selben Tag zurückgefahren. Er hatte es geschafft, Hal für ein paar Stunden zu besuchen aber nur etwa eine halbe Stunde auf der Farm verbracht.

„Ich hab vor, die Nacht dort zu verbringen.", erwiderte er. „Das war höllisch viel zu fahren an einem Tag. 700 Meilen die Strecke."

Jack lächelte in sich hinein, als Tom dies sagte. Neun Jahre lang war er regelmäßig 917 Meilen am Stück gefahren, nur um Ennis zu sehen und hatte nie auch nur drüber nachgedacht. Jetzt erst merkte er, wie lang eine solche Fahrt tatsächlich war.

„Wann glauben Sie, sind Sie hier?", fragte Jack.

„Ich hab vor, Samstag nach dem Mittagessen zu fahren.", sagte Tom. „Am frühen Abend sollte ich da sein. Dauert etwa sieben Stunden, die Strecke."

"Hört sich gut an.", sagte Jack. „Wir warten dann auf Sie." Sie unterhielten sich noch ein wenig und legten dann auf.

Jack ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. „Das war Tom.", sagte er. „Er kommt am Samstag her."

Ennis sah Jack an. „Sagen wirs ihm?"

Jack hob die Schultern. "Das hatten wir schon letztes mal vor. Ich denke nicht, dass sich was geändert hat, du?"

Ennis schüttelte den Kopf. „Nee, aber wenn er wieder hier rein und raus stürmt wie ein Rennpferd, dann haben wir wahrscheinlich auch diesmal keine Zeit dazu."

„Naja.", sagte Jack. „Er sagt, er will hier übernachten."

Sie hatten schon früher darüber geredet vor Toms letztem Besuch und sich entschieden, dass sie, wenn er es nicht bald in einem Gespräch erwähnte, ihm von ihrer Beziehung erzählen wollten. „Ich fühl mich unehrlich, En.", hatte Jack gesagt. „Er vertraut uns, lässt uns all die Arbeit machen und hier im Haus wohnen. Ich fühl mich, als würden wir ihm was verheimlichen."

„Ich weiß, was du meinst.", hatte Ennis geantwortet. „Es ist nur so, dass ich es noch nie einem gesagt hab. Das wird bestimmt hart. Und was wenn er, weiß auch nicht, wütend wird oder so. Wenn er uns blöde Schwuchteln nennt?"

Jack hatte erwidert: „Naja, was ist denn das Schlimmste, was passieren kann? Er wirft uns raus." Jack hatte einen Moment nachgedacht. „Aber irgendwie glaub ich auch nicht, dass Tom so einer ist." Er hielt inne und fuhr dann fort. „Weißt du, En, denk mal an Hal. Bei ihm haben wir sicher einen Stein im Brett. Er mag uns und weiß von uns. Wenn Tom zu ihm geht und sagt, dass er uns feuert, weil wir schwul sind, dann würde Hal bestimmt was dazu sagen. Vielleicht würde er Tom sogar von sich selbst erzählen."

Ennis hatte genickt. „Vielleicht könnte ich Hal mal danach fragen, vielleicht hat er irgend ne Ahnung, wie Tom zu dem Thema steht."

Ennis hatte es an einem seiner Besuche bei Hal angesprochen und Hal stimmte mit ihrer Überlegung überein. „Er hat es mir gegenüber nie erwähnt.", hatte Hal gesagt. „Aber er ist ein recht toleranter Typ, denk ich, wo er doch College Professor ist und all das. Aber man weiß nie…" Ennis hatte den letzen Einwand nicht sonderlich überzeugend gefunden.

Jack trat zurück und besah sich die Vorhänge. Die Wand leuchtete unter ihrem neuen Mantel aus frischer Farbe und die Fenster glänzten, seit Ennis sie geputzt hatte. „Das Haus sieht echt verdammt gut aus.", sagte Jack. „Hoffen wir, dass Tom keine blöden Schwuchteln hasst und dann wird er den Job lieben und uns behalten."

Ennis lachte. „Scheiße, Jack, du ist der optimistischste Hundesohn, den ich je erlebt hab."

"Deswegen liebst du mich doch, oder, Cowboy?", grinste Jack.

„Verdammt richtig.", sagte Ennis und legte Jack den Arm um die Schulter. „Verdammt richtig."

Aber natürlich, wie so viele Dinge im Leben, verlief ihr Geständnis gegenüber Tom nicht nach Plan…

Es war Samstagabend. Jack und Ennis lagen auf der Couch, hatten ihre Beine verschränkt und waren in eine ihrer guten alten Spielereien vertieft. Sie hatten das nicht geplant aber irgendwie war es einfach…passiert. Sie rechneten damit, dass Tom gegen 8 Uhr eintraf, also hatten sie um 8 Uhr den kleinen Fernseher angeschaltet. Aber nichts Gescheites lief (wie gewöhnlich. Ennis begann sich zu wundern, warum der Fernseher überhaupt im Haus war.) Also hatten sie versucht, sich mit ein paar Partien Poker zu amüsieren. Doch das stellte sich als ebenso unerfolgreich heraus, also endeten sie auf der Couch und Jack blätterte in einem alten Buch, ohne es wirklich zu lesen. Ennis hatte zu ihm hinüber gegriffen und das nächste, was sie noch wussten, war, dass sie Lust darauf hatten, miteinander rumzumachen, als hätten sie sich seit Monaten nicht gesehen.

Die Uhr zeigte nach 9 an. „Wo zur Hölle ist Tom?", fragte Jack, als Ennis ihn in einen weiteren Kuss zog.

„Weiß nicht…verschollen, denk ich…", sagte Ennis.

„Hör zu, En, wir können so weiter machen, aber kein Vögeln!" sagte Jack, der vergeblich versuchte, einige Grundregeln ihres Vergnügens festzulegen. „Tom kann jeden Moment auftauchen."

Ennis nickte. Er erkannte, dass das vernünftig war, doch fand er es mit jedem Kuss schwieriger, seine Hosen oben zu behalten. Einmal lehnte er sich zurück und sagte: „Oh Gott, ich fühl mich, als würd ich wieder mit Alma ausgehen."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Weißt du, ich will es unbedingt aber darf nicht.", erwiderte er und küsste Jack erneut.

Als der Kuss beendet war, fragte Jack. „Du bist mit Alma ausgegangen?"

„Klar, bin ich.", sagte Ennis. „Glaubst du wir haben geheiratet ohne uns zu kennen, so wie sie es in Indien machen?"

Jack lachte. „Du hast wohl recht. Ich hab nur noch nie dran gedacht, dass du mit ihr ausgegangen bist. Habt ihr da was miteinander gehabt?"

„Davon hab ich ja gesprochen…über das Gefühl…nein, wir haben nichts getan, bis wir verheiratet waren. Ihre Eltern waren strenge Methodisten. Ich hatte Glück, wenn ich überhaupt einen Kuss bekam. Ich war Jungfrau in meiner Hochzeitsnacht."

Jack lehnte sich zurück und sah Ennis absolut überrascht an. „Ennis, wovon redest du denn da? Du warst keine Jungfrau in der Hochzeitsnacht!"

Ennis musterte Jack und war etwas verwirrt. Er hatte in seinen Gedanken stets das Bild von sich als Jungfrau gehabt, aber den Sommer außen vor gelassen, an dem er Jack in Brokeback Mountain gevögelt hatte. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, Kumpel.", sagte er. „Vielleicht meinte ich, dass ich Jungfrau in Bezug auf Frauen war. Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich immer noch ne ziemliche Jungfrau. Du und Alma, das wars in meinem Leben."

„Mach dich nicht runter, Cowboy. Du bist ein echt guter Liebhaber, auch wenn du dich nicht zwei dutzend Mal durch den Block geschlafen hast."

„Ummm.", erwiderte Ennis und zog Jack zu sich, um ihn zu küssen. Als sie nach Luft schnappten, sah Ennis Jack an. „Was ist mit dir?", fragte er.

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Ich hab dir gesagt, dass es dich und Alma für mich gab. Wie viele andere waren es in deinem Leben?"

„Warum sprichst du das an, Ennis," sagte Jack. „Das ist unwichtig."

„Will ich neugierig bin.", antwortete er und registrierte nicht im Mindesten das ängstliche Zögern in Jacks Stimme.

„Okay.", seufzte er. „Wo wir ja ehrlich zueinander sind… Lureen und zwei Jungs."

Ennis sah total überrascht aus und fragte sich, ob er da weiter nachhaken sollte. Aber da er eben schon angefangen hatte, fragte er: „Zwei Jungs? Zählt da Mexiko dazu? Du hast da was gesagt in Don Wroes Hütte…"

"Oh, Ennis, warum kommst du jetzt auf all das zu sprechen? Ich will mich nicht streiten."

Ennis sagte nichts, sondern wartete nur ab.

Jack hielt inne und fuhr dann fort. „Drei Jungs, wenn du Mexiko zählst, was der größte Scheißfehler in meinem ganzen gottverdammten Leben war."

Genau wie Jack war Ennis nicht in der Stimmung für einen Streit und fand sogar heraus, dass ihn das Ganze nicht im Geringsten ärgerte. Er fühlte sich davon losgelöst, als sei dieses Kapitel abgeschlossen aber er war neugierig, was nun wirklich passiert war. „Schätze, es war nicht so lustig, hm?"

„Da hast du wohl Recht.", sagte Jack. „Du hast gesehn, wie es im Mai war…ich glaub, ich muss eine Art Nervenzusammenbruch gehabt haben. In bin darunter aus einem Impuls heraus, hab mich zugedröhnt und einen Kerl auf der Straße aufgegabelt. Nein, Ennis, es war nicht im Mindesten lustig."

„Okay, dann verzeih ich dir, Kumpel.", sagte Ennis und umarmte Jack. „Ich red nicht mehr davon." Jack lächelte ihm zu. Seine Mimik zeugte von Dankbarkeit. „Aber…", ergänzte Ennis. „Erzähl mir von den andern zwei Jungs. Ich bin wirklich neugierig."

„Naja.", sagte Jack. „Das ist lang her. Bevor ich verheiratet war, aber nach Brokeback. Ein Kerl hat mich in einer Bar aufgelesen. Es war nur ein One-Night-Stand, wir hatten ne gute Zeit, aber ich hab ihn nie wieder gesehen." Er hielt inne und atmete hörbar. „Der zweite…das war regelmäßiger. Wir waren etwa sechs Monate zusammen."

"Wer war er?", fragte Ennis.

„Ein Junge, den ich beim Rodeo getroffen hab. Er hat da mit mir gearbeitet. Sein Name war Ray."

„Also, was ist passiert?"

Jack hob Ennis' Kinn an und lächelte ihm leicht zu. „Naja, guck mal, ich hatte da dieses kleine Problem, das man E-N-N-I-S buchstabiert…wie sollte ich mich in einen anderen verlieben, wo ich doch dich geliebt hab?" Ennis grinste, als Jack das sagte und Jack ergänzte: „Ich glaub, Ray hatte etwas mehr für mich übrig, als ich für ihn. Ich hab mich mies gefühlt, das war nicht fair, also hab ich's beendet. Ein paar Wochen später hab ich Lureen getroffen. Weißt du noch, als du in Don Wroes Hütte gefragt hast, warum ich sie geheiratet hab?" Ennis nickte. „Nachdem ich von Ray weggegangen war und wusste, dass ich dich liebe…schätze ich, dass ich dachte, dass ich alles wieder grade biegen könnte, wenn ich das „Richtige" tue, was…wie ich schnell gemerkt hab, nachdem ich's getan hatte, das Falsche war."

„Ich muss sagen, Jack.", sagte Ennis. „Es hört sich so an, als wärs für dich komplizierter als für mich gewesen."

„Wie ich schon sagte, Ennis, ich hab versucht, es herauszufinden. Ich war vielleicht sechs oder sieben Monate verheiratet, als ich bemerkt hab, dass es ein Fehler war…aber Lureen war schwanger zu der Zeit, ich dachte, ich könnte sie schlecht um die Scheidung bitten. Also hab ich mich damit abgefunden, doch da hab ich angefangen, nach dir zu suchen."

„Darüber hab ich mir schon den Kopf zerbrochen, Jack. Wie hast du mich gefunden?"

Jack lächelte. „Durch das Telefonbuch. Gibt zum Glück nicht allzu viele Del Mars in Wyoming, also wars leicht herauszufinden, welcher davon du warst."

„Es gibt Telefonbücher von Wyoming in Childress?"

„Nein.", lachte Jack. „Aber es gibt sie in der Dallas Publik Bücherei. L.D. hat mich nach Dallas geschickt, um irgendeine Scheiß Geschäftssache zu erledigen, also hab ich mich entschlossen, etwas von der Zeit, in der ich dort war, zu opfern und in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Hab nach dir gesucht, herausgefunden, dass du in Riverton warst und ne Karte geschrieben. Den Rest kennst du ja."

Ennis dachte an den Tag zurück und erinnerte sich daran, als die Postkarte angekommen war. „Kennst du jemanden, der Jack heißt?", hatte Alma gefragt. Ennis hatte sich die Karte geschnappt und war zur Post gerannt, um die aus zwei Wörtern bestehende Antwort zu geben: „Und ob!"

Jack fuhr mit seinen Fingern Ennis' Stirn entlang, seine Wange hinab und streichelte seinen Kiefer. „Cowboy, ich liebe dich so sehr.", sagte er und sein Herz fühlte sich an, als liefe es vor Glück über.

Ennis lächelte. Er konnte auf Jacks Gesicht dasselbe Gefühl sehen, das er in sich spürte. „Ich liebe dich auch, Rodeo.", sagte er. Er zog Jacks Gesicht an sich, um ihn lang und ernsthaft zu küssen.

Tom bog in die Einfahrt des Hauses ein. Er war froh, dass das Licht im Haus noch brannte, was bedeutete, dass Jack und Ennis auf ihn gewartet hatten. Er war spät von Austin losgefahren und die Fahrt schien lang und schleppend zu verlaufen – der Verkehr war übel und es gab eine große Absperrung, wo ein Traktoranhänger verunfallt war.

Er freute sich darauf, „die Jungs" zu sehen, wie er von ihnen dachte. Die Gespräche am Telefon und sein kurzer Besuch vor zwei Wochen hatte sie einander näher gebracht und er hatte bemerkt, wie sehr er ihre Gegenwart genoss. Jack war witzig mit einem guten Sinn für Humor; Ennis war ruhig und nachdenklich und schien sehr viel für Onkel Hal übrig zu haben.

Tom war auch mit ihrer Arbeit auf der Farm zufrieden. Er fand, dass die Dinge prächtig verliefen. Das äußere Streichen war getan und selbstständig hatten sie beschlossen, auch das Innere anzugehen. Das Feld neben dem Stall schien auch in besserer Form zu sein. Er wusste, dass sie Pläne für die Scheune hatten, für den Stall und die Zäune, aber dass sie sich im Moment auf das Haus konzentrierten.

Tom ging hinüber zum Haus und wollte gerade die Vordertür öffnen, als ihn etwas daran hinderte. Er wandte sich um und schaute in das vordere Fenster. Was er da sah, hätte ihn nicht mehr überraschen können. Da waren Jack und Ennis und lagen auf der Couch, ihre langen Beine ineinander verschränkt. Ennis lag unten und Jack oben. Die beiden machten miteinander herum – ernsthaft. Ennis' Hände massieren Jacks Hintern, während Jack Ennis' Gesicht in den Händen hielt. Jack presste sich an ihn und es sah aus, als versuchte er, seine Zunge ganz in Ennis' Rachen zu versenken.

Tom wusste, er sollte aufhören, sie zu beobachten, doch er konnte es nicht. Er fühlte sich, als sei er angewachsen, als er sie betrachtete. Nie hatte er etwas gesehen, dass so…sexy war. Das war das Wort, welches er verwendet hätte, merkte er. Das war die heißeste Sache, die er je gesehen hatte. In diesem Moment wandten sie sich voneinander ab. Tom konnte sie lächeln und flüstern sehen. Es war ziemlich klar, dass sie „Ich liebe dich" zueinander sagten, oder wenigstens Worte, die den selben Zweck erfüllten.

Jack beugte sich nach vorne, um Ennis erneut zu küssen und schließlich schaffte es Tom, sich loszureißen. Er fühlte sich wie „Peeping Tom" („Wie passend doch mein Name ist.", dache er), doch jede Verlegenheit, die er fühlte, kam aus seinem Inneren. (A.v.Katze: Peeping Toms ist eine Art amerikanisches Big-Brother) Dafür, dass er ihre Privatsphäre verletzt hatte und die wirklich fest verankerte und tiefe Liebe, die sie miteinander teilten, beobachtet hatte.

„Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein?", dachte Tom bei sich. „Warum hab ich das nicht früher bemerkt?" Er erinnerte sich, dass Ennis, am ersten Abend, als sie miteinander geredet hatten, das „wir" in einer ziemlich vertrauten Art und Weise benutzt hatte. Da hatte Tom darüber nachgedacht, dass sie ein Paar sein könnten, doch die Möglichkeit, dass sie schwul waren, schnell wieder verdrängt und nie mehr darüber nachgedacht.

Tom dachte darüber nach, was er tun sollte. Er wollte sie nicht stören aber er war nun einmal hier und musste ins Haus. Er entschloss sich, „noch einmal anzukommen" – er stieg ins Auto, fuhr aus der Einfahrt und dann wieder hinein, diesmal aber ließ er die Hupe ertönen, um seine Ankunft zu verkünden. Er versicherte sich, dass er die Autotür wirklich laut zuknallen ließ und stapfte dann auf die Veranda. Als er vor der Tür stand, spähte er noch einmal in das Fenster. Sein Plan war aufgegangen. Jack und Ennis saßen nun auf der Couch. Natürlich sahen sie immer noch aus wie ein Paar geiler Teenager – Jacks Haare standen ihm zu Berge und Ennis' Shirt war teilweise aufgeknöpft – doch wenigstens würde er sie nicht in flagranti erwischen.

Er öffnete die Tür und sagte: „Hi Jungs!" Jack und Ennis standen auf, um ihn zu begrüßen. Jack mit einer Umarmung und Ennis mit einem Händedruck. Er stellte seine Tasche vor die Treppe. „Habt ihr Jungs Bier im Kühlschrank?", fragte er. „Ich bin am verdursten."

"Klar haben wir.", sagte Ennis und ging in die Küche. „Jack, willste auch eins?"

„Sicher.", sagte Jack. „Bring eins mit."

Die drei setzten sich einander gegenüber ins Wohnzimmer und tranken ihr Bier. Ennis bot Tom eine Zigarette an, die Tom gerne annahm. „Immer noch nicht aufgehört, wie ich sehe.", sagte Ennis.

Tom schüttelte den Kopf mit einem reuevollen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Na, Ennis, Sie sind auch nicht grad der beste Einfluss, bei jeder Gelegenheit bieten Sie mir eine an." Sie lachten gemeinsam.

Die drei saßen dort, tranken ihr Bier und sahen einander an. Tom fühlte sich beschämt und unbehaglich, doch merkte er, dass Jack und Ennis ebenfalls ein gewisses Unwohlsein an den Tag legten. Er selbst wusste, was sein Problem war, der sprichwörtliche Stein auf dem Herzen. Er wollte darüber sprechen, was er gerade gesehen hatte, doch es war schwerer, davon anzufangen, als er gedacht hatte.

Tom dachte bei sich: „Wo liegt das Problem? Ich bin ein erwachsener Mann mit einem PhD, verheiratet und hab nen Sohn…ich sollte in der Lage sein, mit anderen Erwachsenen über ihre Sexualität zu reden, auch wenn die anderen Erwachsenen zwei Männer sind." Er atmete tief ein. „Ähm, Jungs… als ich hier zum Haus gegangen bin, da…äh…ähh…", stammelte er und dann sprudelte es aus ihm heraus: „Ich hab Sie auf der Couch miteinander rummachen gesehen."

Ennis sah zu Boden und errötete. Jack musterte Tom und versuchte seine Reaktion zu beurteilen. „Ist das ein Problem?", fragte Jack.

„Nein.", sagte Tom. „Nein, nicht im Geringsten. Eigentlich ist es mir nur peinlich, dass ich Ihre Privatsphäre verletzt hab, deswegen sprech ich es an…"

Jack fuhr fort damit, Tom mit einem abschätzigen Blick anzusehen, während Ennis' Augen an den Boden gehaftet waren. Tom sagte: „Ich will mich entschuldigen, denn ich hab Sie ein paar Minuten angestarrt und das war unpassend."

Jack spürte, dass sich Ärger in seiner Brust anstaute. „Sie haben uns angestarrt?", fragte er und hielt seine Stimme mühsam ruhig.

„Ja.", sagte Tom. „Ich wollte es nicht aber…", er geriet erneut ins Stottern, ehe er es aussprach. „Ah, Scheiße, lassen Sie es mich einfach so sagen. Ich konnte nicht aufhören, hinzusehen, weil es höllisch sexy war und ich hab nen Ständer bekommen." Jack und Ennis blinzelten und ihre Kinnladen klappten herunter. Das war nicht die Antwort, die sie erwartet hatten. „Außerdem war es ziemlich offensichtlich, dass Sie sich über alles lieben und es hat sich gut angefühlt, das zu sehen…also gut für Sie, mein ich.."

„Ähm…", sagte Jack. „Wir wollten es Ihnen sagen aber scheinbar brauchen wir das wohl nicht mehr. Jetzt, wo Sie das wissen…ist das okay? Ich mein, können wir sicher sein, dass Sie uns jetzt nicht rausschmeißen?"

Tom sah ihn erstaunt an. „Warum um alles in der Welt sollten Sie das denken?"

„Naja, es gibt viele Leute auf der Welt, die finden, dass es ein Verbrechen und eine Sünde ist, wenn zwei Jungs sich lieben und dass wir tot sein sollten. Wenn Sie so denken würden, könnte es sein, dass Sie nicht wollen, dass wir im Haus Ihres Onkels wohnen…"

Tom verdrehte die Augen. „Also bitte. Ich bin ein College Professor. Zumindest bin ich ein wenig liberal und tolerant, was zum Job dazugehört. Was Sie in Ihrer Privatsphäre mit Ihrem Leben anstellen, geht mich echt nichts an, oder?"

„Sehr gute Einstellung.", sagte Jack. „Aber leider gibt es viele Leute auf der Welt, die ihre Ansicht nicht teilen."

„Das weiß ich.", sagte Tom. „Ich lebe Tür-an-Tür mit einem von ihnen und glauben Sie mir, wenn er an meiner Stelle hier säße, wäre er wahrscheinlich mit einer Knarre hinter Ihnen her. Aber, da er in Austin ist und Sie in Quanah, denke ich, dass Sie wahrscheinlich in Sicherheit sind." Er lächelte darüber.

Die drei saßen dort und sahen sich mit einem peinlichen Lächeln an. Dann sagte Jack. „Wir wollten es Ihnen sagen, gut, dass das aus der Welt geschafft ist. Es hat Ennis und mir auf der Seele gelegen, wir wollten, dass Sie es wissen."

Tom sagte: „Ich fühl mich ziemlich dumm, da ich's nicht bemerkt hab."

„Warum sagen Sie das? Wir leben hier, also denke ich, das macht den Unterschied aus… aber ernsthaft…warum ist es wichtig, dass Sie uns entlarven?", sagte Jack. „Wie Sie sagten, was wir in unserer Privatsphäre machen, geht keinen anderen was an."

„Ja.", sagte Tom. „Sie haben vollkommen Recht. Mir gehts nur darum, dass es mein Problem ist, nicht Ihres. Ich hatte so ein komplettes Schwulen-Klischee vor Augen. Schwingende Hüften und all das. Sie erfüllen das sicherlich nicht, stimmts? Und deshalb, hab ich alle Leute einer Gruppe in eine bestimmte Schublade gesteckt und Sie da nicht zugeordnet. Ich glaub, ich hab noch nie gemerkt, dass ich so kategorisch bin, das ist alles."

Ennis schaute auf und lächelte ihm leicht zu. „Verfallen Sie in eine ihrer Reden, Tom?", fragte er.

Tom lachte. „Das tu ich wohl, was?" Er sah auf seine Bierflasche, die leer war. „Noch ne Runde, Jungs?" Sie nickten alle. Warum auch nicht? Tom holte drei weitere Bier aus der Küche und verteilte sie.

„Noch ne Zigarette?", fragte Ennis und reichte ihm die Schachtel. Tom nahm sie an ohne auch nur eine Sekunde nachzudenken. „Wissen Sie was, Tom, ich glaub, ihr Plan aufzuhören, hat nur den Sinn bei anderen zu schnorren."

"So siehts aus.", erwiderte er. "Und er löst sich ganz auf, wenn ich bei Ihnen… ähm…ich meine…euch…bin." Sie alle lachten. Tom stand auf. „Ich geh hoch, bring meine Tasche rauf und benutze das Bad. Bin gleich zurück."

Während sie auf Tom warteten, sahen Ennis und Jack einander an. Sie wussten nicht genau, was sie zu der ganzen Unterhaltung sagen sollten, also entschlossen sie sich, gar nichts zu sagen. Sie konnten später reden, wenn sie allein waren.

Tom kam zurück, setzte sich und nahm sein Bier. "Okay, wo wir doch nun alle peinlichen Gespräche hinter uns haben, können wir auch noch eins dranhängen oder?"

Jack und Ennis sahen ihn an und dachten gleichzeitig, was zur Hölle denn nun wieder in seinem Kopf vorging.

„Betten. Ich denke, euer Kommentar über das Werfen einer Münze war ein Scherz?"

Sie nickten beide und lächelten. Jack sagte: "Wir schlafen im großen Bett, Tom, aber das ist dein Haus, also wenn du willst…"

Tom schüttelte den Kopf. "Darum gehts ja, sei nicht albern. Ich bin der Gast hier, wirklich. Ich nehm eins der Doppelbetten im Gästezimmer."

Jack lächelte. „Danke dafür. Wir wissen das zu schätzen." Er hielt inne und fuhr dann fort. „Weißt du, Tom, wir müssen auch noch vieles lernen. Wir lieben uns schon lange, aber wir sind erst zusammen, wirklich zusammen, seit Mai. Das ist alles neues Territorium für uns."

„Lieben uns schon lange…wie lange, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Seit dem Sommer, in dem wir uns getroffen haben – 63'- Ich wusste es da schon, bei Ennis hats was länger gedauert, bis er es gecheckt hat." Jack sagte das mit einem Lächeln in Ennis' Richtung.

„Und wie kamt ihr dann zusammen?"

„Oh, das war leicht. Ennis ließ sich scheiden und ich hatte nen Nervenzusammenbruch."

Sie lachten alle und Tom fragte: „Ernsthaft?"

Jack zuckte mit dem Schultern. „Weiß nicht. Ich hatte nen ziemlich üblen Monat, war die meiste Zeit betrunken. Als Ennis und ich uns im Mai getroffen haben, haben wir geredet und erkannt, was uns wichtig ist. Also haben wir uns hierfür entschieden….zusammen zu sein, mein ich."

„Also, ich muss euch Jungs wirklich bewundern. Ihr habt sicherlich nicht den leichtesten Weg gewählt."

„Weißt du was, Tom?", sagte Ennis, der das Wort ergriff. „Wenn man mit dem Menschen zusammen ist, den man liebt, ist alles einfacher, als voneinander getrennt zu sein."

„Wie wahr, Ennis.", sagte Tom. „Du hast so ne treffende Art, die Dinge zu formulieren." Er sah auf die Uhr. „Naja, es ist spät für mich und ich bin müde von der Fahrt. Ich geh hoch."

„Geh zuerst und benutz das Bad.", sagte Jack. „Wir schließen hier unten ab."

Tom ging die Treppe hinauf, während Ennis und Jack die leeren Bierflaschen und vollen Aschenbecher beseitigten. Sie stellten alles in die Küche. Dann löschten sie das Licht und entschlossen sich, noch eine letzte Zigarette auf der Veranda zu rauchen.

Jack wandte sich an Ennis. „Das ganze Gespräch…dass Tom es herausgefunden hat…war gar nicht so, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte.", sagte er.

„Nein.", sagte Ennis lachend. "Da hast du verdammt recht."

"Ennis.", sagte Jack und drehte sich mit einem belustigten Grinsen, das Ennis im Schatten erkennen konnte, zu ihm um. „Weißt du, was das Witzigste ist?"

„Nein, was?", fragte Ennis.

„Er hält uns nicht für verdammte Schwuchteln, er denkt, dass wie verdammt heiß sind."

„Sehr richtig, Cowboy.", sagte Ennis. „Denn das sind wir auch."

So Leute, das hat was länger gedauert…ist ja auch ein langes Kapitel…hoffe, es gefällt euch! Mir jedenfalls gefällt es sehr gut bitte schreibt mir doch ein Kommi…

Bis dann, Katze


	10. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

kitty: danke für die milch, wir katzen müssen doch zusammen halten..lol dabei hab ich eigentlich einen hund als haustier

---

Jack und Ennis entschieden, sich den 4. Juli freizunehmen. Sie fanden, dass sie nonstop gearbeitet hatten, seit ihrer Ankunft im Mai – einen Tag Urlaub hatten sie sich verdient.

Sie gingen in die Stadt, um sich die Parade anzuschauen. Wie die meisten Kleinstadt-Paraden gingen darin die Highschool-Band, die Fahnengarde, männliche und weibliche Pfadfinder, Veteranen aus den Weltkriegen I und II, sowie Korea mit – die Veteranen aus dem Vietnamkrieg waren sichtlich abwesend. Auch gab es Oldtimer, Feuerwehrfahrzeuge und handgefertigte Boote von verschiedenen bürgerlichen Organisationen. Da ja „Bicentennial" war, gab es ein extra Kontingent an Männern und Frauen der VFW, die als Revolutionäre gekleidet waren. Die Frauen trugen lange Kleider und Schleppen; die Männer schwarze Mäntel mit Rüschenhemden und Kniestrümpfen. Die Temperaturen hatten schon um 10 Uhr morgens gegen 38°C erreicht und Jack fand, all die Leute sahen deshalb erbärmlich aus.

Als ein Teil der Feierlichkeiten gab es einen Handarbeitsmarkt, der die Main Street entlangführte. Nach der Parade schlenderten Jack und Ennis an den Buden entlang und nahmen einen kleinen Snack bestehend aus Hot-Dogs und Limonade ein. Es gab diverse Handarbeitsausstellungen, machne recht nett, andere den einheitlichen texanischen Hang für Kitsch repräsentierend. Einmal hielt Ennis einen gehäckelten Toilettenpapierüberzug hoch. „Was zur Hölle ist das denn?", flüsterte er Jack außer Hörweite des Besitzers zu, der sehr beschäftigt mit einem weiteren Exemplar war.

„Das willst du nicht wissen.", raunte Jack, nahm Ennis den Überzug aus der Hand und legte ihn auf seinen Platz zurück. „Keine Angst, ich kaufe keinen für unser Badezimmer."

Es gab einen Stand mit sehr schönen, handgemachten Western Shirts. Ennis blieb vor dem Ständer stehen, befühlte ein sehr schönes grünes und cremefarbenes Shirt und dachte an Junior.

„Das ist eins meiner Liebsten.", sagte die Besitzerin. „Denken Sie da an jemanden?"

„An meine Tochter.", sagte Ennis. Er zog ein Blatt Papier aus seiner Tasche. „Ihre Mutter sagt, sie trägt Größe 14."

„Größe 14 bei Kindergrößen oder Frauengrößen?", fragte die Besitzerin.

Ennis, der noch nie ein Stück weibliche Kleidung in seinem Leben gekauft hatte, sah verwirrt aus. „Ähm, sie ist 12.", sagte er. „Groß und dünn."

Die Frau lachte. "Dann wirds wohl Kindergröße sein." Sie ging zu einem Ständer hinter dem Tisch und ging ein paar Shirts an Kleiderbügeln durch. „Hier ist ein ähnliches, in einer Größe, die passen sollte."

Jack war währendessen herangekommen. „Das da ist schön.", sagte er. „Ich mag das grün." Ennis nickte. Er wusste, dass Jack grün mochte.

Er zog sein Stück Papier zu Rate. „Okay, meine andere Tochter braucht Größe 12."

„Mal sehn.", sagte die Besitzerin. „Ich denke, ein blaues Shirt wäre schön. Anders, aber sie würden einander ergänzen." Wieder wühlte sie in den Shirts und zog ein anderes, hauptsächlich blaues, mit einem cremefarbenen Kragen und roten, blauen und grünen Verzierungen hervor.

Ennis nickte. „Das mag ich. Jenny auch, denke ich." Er sah zu der Besitzerin. „Ich nehm sie beide."

Sie lächelte, packte die Shirts in Papier und dann in eine braune Tüte. „Leben Ihre Töchter bei Ihnen?", fragte sie.

Ennis schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin geschieden. Wenn alles nach Plan verläuft, kommen sie mich in ein paar Wochen besuchen. Zum ersten Mal in Texas."

„Na dann.", sagte sie. „Diese Shirts sind ein Schatz. Echte texanische Westernkleidung."

Ennis lächelte. "Jap, ich denke, wir gehen zu einem Rodeo. Dann können sie sie anziehen."

Die Besitzerin, beziehungsweise Verkäuferin, zeigte auf einen Stand auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite. „Meine Freundin verkauft dort drüben Hüte.", sagte sie. „Die werden sie brauchen, um auf die Shirts anzuziehen."

Ennis lachte. „Schätze, da haben Sie Recht." Und er überquerte die Straße, um sich die Ständer anzusehen.

Während Ennis damit beschäftigt war, ging Jack etwas herum. Er besah sich eine Ausstellung von handgefertigten Ledergürtlen, doch keiner gefiel ihm. Der nächste Stand zeigte ein Sortiment hölzerner Boxen mir handgemalten Vögeln und Wildblumen auf der Außenseite. Jack grinste in sich hinein, denn er musste daran denken, wie Ennis Hals alten Schnick-Schnack im Wohnzimmer weggeräumt hatte. Jack wusste, dass Ennis nicht sonderlich auf Plunder stand undd ging deshalb ohne einen weiteren Blick an den Holzarbeiten vorbei.

Er kam an einen Schmuckstand und blieb stehen. Dort lagen Ketten, Armbänder und ein paar silberne Ringe, welche auf einem schwarzen Seidenkissen ausgestellt waren. Er nahm einen der Ringe in die Hand – dieser war ungewöhnlich, eine Reihe silberner Fäden formten kompliziert ineinander verschlungen ein Band, und die Gruppe dieser Bänder lief dann zusammen. Eine hübsche, junge Frau mit langen, roten Haaren, die hinter dem Tisch stand – Jack schätze, dass sie die Silberschmiedin sein müsse – wies auf den Ring in seiner Hand. „Das ist meine Spezialität.", sagte sie. „Er heißt: „Lovers Braid".

"Hmm.", sagte Jack und drehte den Ring in seinen Fingern. „Der ist hübsch."

„Na, danke sehr.", sagte die junge Frau. „Ich hab ihn gemacht, ich freu mich immer über Komplimente. Ich bin Sarah, nebenbei. Ich komme aus Albuquerque."

„Albuquerque.", sagte Jack. „Das ist aber ein weiter Weg von Quanah."

"Ist es, aber das ist eben meine Arbeit.", gab sie zur Antwort. „Im Winter stelle ich den Schmuck her und reise im Sommer von einem Markt zum nächsten." Sie wies auf die Ringe. „Wie sie sehen können, gibt es verschiedene Arten. Dieser hier hat drei Silberreihen.", sagte sie und hielt einen empor. „Während der, den Sie sich gerade ansehen, sechs hat." Sie nahm einen dritten. „Dieser hat zwölf Reihen aber ich denke, der wäre zu breit für Ihren Finger. Den hab ich für wirklich große Jungs gemacht."

Jack grinste sie an. „Bin ich kein großer Junge?", fargte er schmeichelnd.

Sarah lachte. „Sie wissen schon, was ich meine…wirklich groß...wie Football-Spieler." Sie wies erneut auf den Ring in Jacks Hand. „Wollen Sie ihn anprobieren?"

In diesem Moment kam Ennis heran und stellte sich neben Jack. „Was schaust du dir da an?", fragte er. Jack zeigte ihm den Ring. „Der ist schön.", sagte Ennis. "Er gefällt mir."

Jack nickte hinüber zu Sarah. „Das ist Sarah. Sie hat all den Schmuck gemacht. Dieser Ring hier heißt "Lovers Braid". Er hielt inne. "Ach ja übrigens, ich bin Jack.", sagte er. "Und das ist mein Freund Ennis."

Sarah lächelte ihnen zu. „Nett, Sie beide zu treffen."

Jack sah zurück auf den Ring in seiner Hand und begann, ihn an den Ringfinger seiner rechten Hand zu ziehen. Er blieb beim Knöchel hängen.

„Er ist zu eng.", bemerkte er, zog ihn ab und reichte ihn Sarah.

„Mal sehen.", sagte sie. „Ich könnte ihn weiter machen oder vielleicht hab ich auch noch einen größeren." Sie zog eine schwarze Seidenkiste unter dem Tisch hervor. Innen waren diverse Reihen an Ringen, ihr Silber glänzte hell vor dem schwarzen Hintergrund. „Versuchen Sie den mal.", sagte sie und polierte ihn kurz mit einem Tuch, bevor sie ihn Jack gab.

Er probierte ihn an. Dieser ging leicht über den Knöchel und in der Sekunde, als er ihn ganz auf dem Finger hatte, berührte Ennis ihn. „Der ist es.", sagte Ennis und Jack schaute ihn an. Ein unausgespochenes Gelöbnis erschien in ihren Blicken.

Jack wandte sich an Sarah. „Ich denke, er passt perfekt." Er hielt die Hand in die Höhe und schaute ihn an. „Ja perfekt. Und jetzt ist mein Kumpel hier dran.", sagte er und gestikulierte in Ennis' Richtung. „Haben Sie noch einen?"

„Klar habe ich.", sagte sie. Zuerst besah sie sich Ennis' rechten Ringfinger und dann ihre Schachtel mit den Ringen. „Der sieht gut aus.", sagte sie und reichte Ennis den Ring.

Ennis drehte ihn in seiner Hand, hob ihn in die Höhe und zeigte ihn Jack mit einem Zwinkern. Jack nickte. Ennis schob ihn auf seinen eigenen rechten Ringfinger, während Jack, wie Ennis es zuvor getan hatte, ihn berührte, als er seinen Platz erreicht hatte." „Der ist es.", sagte Jack und lächelte Ennis zu. Sie hielten einen Moment inne und schauten sich unverwandt in die Augen. Dann wand sich Jack ab und schaute zu Sarah. „Hm.", sagte er. "Sieht aus, als hätten wir uns heute Ringe gekauft. Damit hab ich nicht gerechnet."

Sarah lächelte ihnen beiden zu. „Das war schön…sie sehen schön aus…die Ringe, meine ich. Aber, naja, ich denke, mein Schmuck sieht immer schön aus" Sie lachten gemeinsam darüber. „Und.", ergänzte sie. "Ich weiß, dass mein Schmuck, besondere Dinge passieren lässt." Jack und Ennis lächelten ihr zu. "Sie kosten jeweils 25$.", sagte sie.

Jack zog seine Brieftasche heraus und wollte den gesamten Betrag bezahlen, doch Ennis hielt ihn zurück.

„Ich will deinen bezahlen, Jack.", sagte er. „Du kannst meinen kaufen." Ennis zählte die Geldscheine aus seiner Brieftasche ab, während Jack es ihm gleich tat.

Sarah lächelte, als sie das Geld annahm. „Als kleinen Bonus, schenke ich ihnen eine Schatulle dazu.", sagte sie. „Und etwas Politur."

„Ich nehm die Politur.", sagte Jack. „Aber die Schatulle brauch ich nicht. Ich hab nicht vor, ihn auszuziehen."

„Ich auch nicht.", sagte Ennis, mit einem Lächeln, das aus seinem Inneren strahlte.

Sarah reichte beiden eine Visitenkarte. „Auf all meinen Schmuck gibt es Garantie.", sagte sie. „Wenn Sie jemals Ihren Ring geändert oder repariert haben möchten, rufen Sie mich einfach an. Sie können ihn einschicken und ich bessere ihn aus." Sie nahmen die Karten und steckten sie in ihre Taschen.

Jack lächelte ihr glücklich zu. „Danke nochmal.", sate er. „Ich bin froh, dass ich an Ihrem Stand angehalten hab. Sie haben echt schöne Sachen." Ennis nickte zustimmend.

„Ich bin auch froh, dass Sie stehen geblieben sind.", sagte Sarah. „Es war was Besonderes, nicht?" Ihre Worte verrieten, dass sie genau wusste, wovon sie gerade Zeugin geworden war.

Am Nachmittag lagen sie auf einer Decke am Fluss und ließen sich nach dem Schwimmen von der Sonne trocknen. Jeder genoss sein Bier. Jack war gerade mit dem andauernden, langsamen und bedächtigen Verteilen von Sonnencreme fertig geworden, was Ennis zuerst bei ihm getan hatte. Als Jack im Mai zum ersten Mal die Sonnencreme herausgeholt hatte, hatte Ennis ihn ungläubig angesehen. „Den Mist brauch ich nicht.", sagte er. „Ich hatte noch nie Sonnenbrand."

"Hast du denn jemals in der heißen Texas Sonne gebadet?", hatte Jack gefragt.

„Nein.", war Ennis' Antwort gewesen. „Aber wo ist der Unterschied?"

„Ennis, guck dich doch an!", hatte Jack gesagt. „Du hast blonde Haare und helle Haut. Du wirst bruzeln, wie ein Steak. Außerdem," er strich leicht über Ennis' Glied, "wette ich, dass der kleine Ennis noch nie die Sonne gesehen hat. Ich will nicht, dass ein Sonnenbrand seine Performance beeinträchtigt!"

Als er das gesagt hatte, hatte Ennis Jack in die Arme genommen und begonnen die Haut an seinem Hals zu küssen und zu lecken. „Ich vermute ja, dass du nur ne Ausrede dafür suchst, dass du mit deinen Händen an meinem ganzen Körper rumreiben kannst.", war Ennis' Kommentar und er strich über Jacks Hintern.

„Das auch.", hatte Jack gesagt und Ennis' Zunge genossen, die nun seine Brust hinabglitt. „Dreh dich rum, Cowboy, und lass mich auch den Rücken machen."

Seit diesem Tag, war das Verteilen der Sonnencreme zu einem immer ausgereifteren Ritual geworden und sie neckten sich spielerisch, wer denn nun als erster an die Reihe kam und wer als zweiter. Heute lag Ennis auf seinem Bauch und fühlte sich total entspannt, als Jack seine Ganzkörpermassage beendete.

Jack setzte sich nach hinten und schaute ihn an. „Noch ein Bier?", fragte er.

„Klar.", sagte Ennis und rollte sich auf den Rücken. Dann stützte er sich auf den Ellenbogen ab. „Du weißt, dass ich da nie nein sage." Ennis sah zu, wie Jack zum Kofferraum seines Trucks ging und zwei Bier aus der Kühlbox nahm. „Weißt du was, Jack.", sagte er. „Wir zwei sind faule Säcke. Wir fahren im Truck hierher, anstatt mit den Pferden herzukommen."

„Das war deine Idee, En.", sagte Jack. „Du hast gesagt, du willst nicht, dass die Pferde hier den ganzen Tag mit ihren Sätteln in der brütenden Sonne stehen."

Ennis lachte. „Und du bist dumm wie Scheiße, wenn du eine solch erbärmliche Ausrede glaubst!", sagte er. „Die Sättel könnten wir doch abnehmen." Er nahm einen großen Schluck aus der Bierflasche, die Jack ihm reichte.

„Also, warum haben wir dann den Truck genommen?", fragte Jack, nahm sein kaltes Bier und rollte es über Ennis' Brust.

Ennis keuchte leicht, als er die kalte Flasche spürte. „Hab ich dir doch gesagt – weil wir faule Bastarde sind, die ihren freien Tag genießen." Er ließ seine Augen an Jacks Körper hinabwandern. „Weißt du was, Jack, ich hab den Eindruck, als würde all die Sonnencreme, die wir aufeinander verteilen, wirken."

„Was meinst du?", fragte Jack.

„Guck dich doch an – du wirst braun."

Jack lachte und rieb mit seiner Hand über Ennis' Hüfte. „Du aber auch, Cowboy und keine Bräunungsstreifen. Sieht verdammt sexy aus, wenn du mich fragst."

„Ich hatte noch nie Bräunungsstreifen.", sagte Ennis zwinkernd. „Denn ich war noch nie braun."

„Ich bin sicher, dass du das warst, du Blödmann, aber es war die Bräune eines alten Famers. Das hier ist anders. Du siehst aus wie…weiß nicht...ein Model oder sowas." Er lächelte Ennis zu, während seine Hand fortfuhr, seine Hüfte zu streicheln.

Ennis beobachtete ihn eine Minute und genoss das Gefühl von Jacks Hand an seinem Körper. Er seufzte. „Oh Jack, du weißt, ich liebe die Art, wie du mich anfasst."

Jack lächelte. "Ja, das weiß ich, Cowboy.", sagte er und ließ seine Hand zu Ennis' Brust hinaufwandern. „Und ich liebe es, dich anzufassen."

Sie lächelten einander zu, doch als Jacks Hand in die Nähe von Ennis' Gesicht kam, ergriff dieser sanft Jacks Handgelenk. Er betrachtete den silbernen Ring, welchen Jack trug, und sah dann auf den identischen an seinem eigenen Finger. „Also, was war eigenlich damit?", fragte er mit weicher Stimme.

„Was war mit was?", fragte Jack.

Ennis lächelte. „Weißt schon. Da auf dem Jahrmarkt. Am Silberstand. Was ging da vor sich?"

Jack grinste. "Was denkst du denn, was vor sich ging?"

„Ich hab dich zuerst gefragt.", sagte Ennis mit einem Zwinkern.

Jack musterte Ennis. „Naja, ich bin nicht sicher, ob das die richtigen Worte sind, aber anders kann ich's nicht sagen…ich denke wir sind verheiratet. Wir haben einander geheiratet."

Ennis nickte. „Das hab ich auch gedacht.", lächelte er.

„Und ist das okay für dich?", fragte Jack. „Wir haben vorher nicht drüber geredet. Es ist einfach so passiert."

„Ich denke, dass es einfach so passiert ist, macht es erst so besonders.", sagte Ennis und lächelte Jack voller Liebe an. „Und ja, es ist okay für mich. Ich hab deinen Ring gekauft, oder etwa nicht?"

Jack lächelte zurück. "Du hast gesagt, du hast nicht vor ihn abzunehmen…"

„Und ich habs so gemeint.", gab Ennis zurück. „Ich will nicht kitschig klingen oder so aber ich liebe diesen Ring wirklich.", sagte er und besah sich seinen Finger. „Was hat das Mädel – Sarah – gesagt? Spezielle Dinge geschehen mit ihrem Schmuck? Das kann ich in diesem Ring fühlen. Ich will ihn nicht abnehmen."

Jack sah ihn an, ein wenig erstaunt über diese Offenbarung. „Du machst dir keine Sorgen, was die Leute denken könnten?", fragte er mit einem vorsichtigen Klang in der Stimme.

„Wir haben zwei Ringe an einem Jahrmarktsstand gekauft, Jack. Ich bin sicher, dass eine ganze Reihe anderer Leute da heut auch Ringe gekauft hat. Zur Hölle, wahrscheinlich läuft die halbe Stadt Quanah mit Sarahs Schmuck durch die Gegend. Wir passen uns nur der Masse an."

Jack setzte sich auf und lachte. „Du machst mich fertig, Del Mar.", sagte er und stieß Ennis in die Rippen. „Manchmal weiß ich einfach nicht, was ich von dir erwarten soll."

Ennis setzte sich neben ihn und sein Gesicht wurde plötzlich ernst. „Ich weiß, was du sagen willst, Jack. Hier sind wir nun, tragen identische Eheringe und ich finds okay? Oder hab ich Schiss und werd nervös…sodass ich den Ring abnehmen will, wenn ich unter fremden Leuten bin?"

Jack nickte. Das war exakt das, was er gedacht hatte. Er hatte zwar gehofft, dass sie eine Etappe im Leben erreichen würden, in der es möglich wäre, dass sie Ringe trugen – oder so etwas – um sich ihre Treue zu zeigen. Doch Jack hatte nicht erwartet, dass das so schnell der Fall sein würde und auf keinen Fall hätte er erwartet, dass es ohne vorherige Diskussion ablaufen würde. Er hatte Angst, dass ihre Hals-über-Kopf-Hochzeit etwas sein könnte, über das Ennis später anderer Meinung war.

Als ob er seine Gedanken lesen könnte, sagte Ennis: „Erinnerst du dich an Toms Philosophie, Jack? ‚Es gibt keine Zufälle, alles passiert aus einem Grund.' Das ist es, was heut mit uns geschehen ist. Alles – dass wir auf die Parade gegangen sind, auf den Jahrmarkt, dass wir Sarah getroffen haben – all das ist nur passiert, damit wir heute heiraten. Ich wusste nicht, dass es passieren würde, doch es passierte." Er hielt inne und fuhr dann fort. „Leute, die verheiratet sind, tragen Eheringe und nehmen sie nicht ab, wenn sie in den Supermarkt gehen."

Jack lachte, schob dann seine Hand in Ennis' Nacken und zog ihn an sich. „Du überraschst mich, Cowboy.", sagte er und sah Ennis tief in die Augen. „Und das ist ein Teil der Gründe, warum ich dich liebe."

Ennis lächelte Jack zu und ließ sch in einen langandauernden Kuss ziehen. Als sie ihn beendeten, schaute Jack erneut in Ennis' Gesicht. Dieser lächelte. „Ich sehe, dass du mir noch immer nicht glaubst.", sagte er.

„Nein, ich glaube dir.", erwiderte Jack. „Es ist mehr so, dass ich uns nicht glauben kann. Ich kann nicht glaube, dass wir es ausleben."

„So ist es.", sagte Ennis. „Wir leben es aus."

Jack sah ihn an und nickte. „So ist es.", sagte er.

Der Nachmittag verging in einem Wechsel aus Schwimmen, Dösen, Biertrinken und ein wenig Liebe. Schließlich rafften sie sich auf, als die Sonne begann, hinter den Weiden am anderen Ufer des Flusses zu verschwinden. Sie fühlten eine leichte Brise und bemerkten, dass die schlimmste Hitze des Tages vorüber war.

Ennis hatte vor, ein paar Minuten für einen Besuch bei Hal aufzuwenden. „Wir haben Urlaub, Jack.", sagte er. „Und es ist Sonntag. Diesmal kommst du mit."

Sie brachten Hal ein Stück Kuchen aus dem Haus des Bürgermeisters mit. Als ein Teil der Feierlichkeiten in Quanah hatte der Bürgermeister zwei große Kuchen gebacken – einer als die original amerikanische Flagge dekoriert, jedoch mit nur 13 Sternen, der andere zeigte die Lone Star Flagge von Texas. Und jeder der Stadt war auf einen Besuch eingeladen. Sie nahmen auch einen Umschlag mit neu entwickelten Fotos mit, die Jack am vergangenen Tag in der Drogerie abgeholt hatte.

Hal war erfreut, als sie durch die Eingangstür des Tagesraumes kamen. Er genoss den Kuchen und machte ein paar witzige Kommentare darüber, wie der Bürgermeister immer auf den Putz haute – er machte jedes Event, was es auch war, zu einer Möglichkeit, seine politische Karriere voranzutreiben. „Er sagt, er will irgendwann Governeur werden.", sagte Hal. „Könnt ihr euch das vorstellen? Der Bürgermeister einer verschlafenen Kleinstadt wie Texas, denkt er kann Governeur von Texas werden?"

„Könnte schlimmer sein.", sagte Ennis. „Was, wenn er Präsident werden wollte…"

„Gott bewahre.", sagte Hal. „Wenn das Arschloch je im weißen Haus endet...", er nahm seine Plastikgabel und aß etwas Kuchen. „Aber einen guten Kuchen hat er.", sagte er. „Auch, wenn er ein Trottel ist."

Wie sie erwartet hatten, war Hal sehr aufgeregt darüber, die Schnappschüsse zu sehen. Sie hatten Bilder vom Äußeren und Inneren des Hauses gemacht, die die frisch gestrichenen Wände und neuen Vorhänge zeigten. Hals Augen wurden etwas feucht, als er sie ansah. „Ich kann es nicht erwarten, nach Hause zu kommen.", sagte er. „Ich hoffe, bald."

Jack und Ennis sagten nichts dazu. Ennis bemerkte, da er jeden Tag herkam, dass es Hal nicht besser ging. Er wurde schneller müde, das Atmen bereitete ihm Mühe und selbst für mehr als ein paar Minuten zu reden, schien schwer für ihn zu sein.

Der letzte Packen Bilder war der mit denen, die Jack und Ennis voneinander gemacht hatten und ein paar von ihnen beiden zusammen. Ein erregte besonders Hals Aufmerksamkeit. Es zeigte die beiden auf der Verandatreppe sitzend, Ennis' Arm um Jacks Schulter gelegt. Sie sahen einander an, nicht in die Kamera. Ihre Gesichter waren völlig offen und natürlich und sie lächelten, als machten sie sich um nichts in der Welt Sorgen. „Das ist schön.", sagte Hal. „Wer hat es gemacht?"

Jack sah über seine Schulter auf den Schnappschuss. „Das ist auch mein Liebstes.", sagte er. „Ich will ein paar Abzüge davon machen lassen." Er ergänzte: „Tom hat es gemacht, als er vor zwei Wochen hier war."

Hal lächelte. „Tom ist in Ordnung, nicht wahr?", sagte er. Ennis hatte ihm die Geschichte erzählt, wie Tom sie beide auf der Couch erwischt hatte. Er hatte es etwas ausgeschmückt und witzig werden lassen. Hal hatte für fünf Minuten laut lachen müssen.

„Ja, er ist okay.", sagte Jack. „Ich weiß nicht, warum wir uns überhaupt Sorgen gemacht haben."

Als Jack die Bilder nahm und zurück in den Umschlag steckte, bemerkte Hal ihre Ringe. Ennis wusste, er würde dies. Hal hatte scharfe Augen und übersah nie etwas. „Ist das da was Spezielles?", fragte er.

Jack nickte. „Die haben wir heut auf dem Jahrmarkt gekauft.", sagte er und erzählte von Sarah und ihrer Ausstellung an Silberschmuck.

Hal griff nach Ennis' Hand und strich mit dem Finger über den Ring. Ennis lächelte ihm zu. „Wir sind zusammen, Hal.", sagte er. "Wir bauen uns ein Leben auf."

Hal erwiderte das Lächeln. „Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, dass ihr mich etwas neidisch macht."

"Das wollten wir nicht.", sagte Jack.

„Ist ja nicht eure Schuld.", sagte Hal. „Es ist meine. Ich hab im Geheimen gelebt und jetzt bin ich alt und hab nicht sehr viel länger zu leben." Er hielt inne und sagte dann mit weicher Stimme: „Ich bin trotzdem froh, dass ich euch Jungs getroffen hab. Ihr habt mir etwas Abwechslung gebracht."

Sie standen auf, um zu gehen. Ennis beugte sich nach vorne und umarmte Hal leicht. „Bis morgen, Kumpel.", sagte er. „Schau dir heut Abend das Feuerwerk im Fernsehen an. Morgen kannst du mir davon erzählen."

Hal lächelte dankbar. „Du bist ein guter Freund, Ennis. Du auch, Jack.", fügte er hinzu. „Bis morgen."

Am Abend saß Ennis auf der Veranda, betrachtete den Sonnenuntergang und dachte bei sich daran, wie sehr er lange Sommertage genoss. Sie waren vom Pflegeheim zurückgekommen und hatten ein einfaches Abendessen aus den Resten eines Barbecues gehabt. Nach ihrem faulen Tag war das Aufwärmen in einem doppelten Boiler alles, was Jack an Energie fürs Kochen aufbrachte.

Jack kam nach draußen und brachte zwei Marmeladengläser und eine grüne Flasche mit. Er öffnete den Korken, der in die Nachtluft flog, schenkte dann ein Gals ein und gab es Ennis.

„Was ist das denn?", fragte Ennis und sah verwirrt auf sein Glas.

„Champagner.", sagte Jack lächelnd.

„Woher kommt der denn?", fragte Ennis.

„War im Kühlschrank.", sagte Jack.

„Wenn er im Kühlschrank war.", sagte Ennis. „Ist er wahrscheinlich hundert Jahre alt."

Jack lachte. „Eigentlich hab ich ihn gekauft.", sagte er. „Ich hab ihn geholt, um zu feiern, wenn wir das Haus fertig gestrichen haben, aber ich hab ihn vergessen." Er lächelte Ennis zu. „Ich denke, wir haben heute Abend was zu feiern."

Ennis betrachtete das Glas. „Ich hab noch nie Champagner getrunken.", sagte er und nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck. „Nicht viel Geschmack dran."

„Es sind die Bläschen, denk ich.", sagte Jack. „Die Leute mögen die Bläschen."

Sie saßen einen Augenblick da und nippten an ihrem Champagner. Aus der Ferne hörten sie ein schwaches Rauschen, dann Boom-Boom-Boom. „Was ist das?", fragte Ennis. „Ein Sturm?"

"Feuerwerk.", sagte Jack. "Es ist der 4. Juli. Wir hätten in die Stadt fahren können, um es uns anzusehen."

„Nee, ich hab heut genug von der Stadt gehabt.", erwiderte Ennis. „Ich bin glücklich hier mit dir." Er wandte sich an Jack und grinste.

Jack grinste zurück. „Weißt du, Ennis,", sagte er. "Ich bin jetzt seit 33 Jahren auf der Erde und ich glaub, heute war der beste Tag meines Lebens."

„Wie das, Kumpel?", fragte Ennis. Er wusste sehr genau, wie, doch wollte er die Worte aus Jacks Mund hören.

"Heute war es perfekt.", sagte er. „Perfekt in jeder Hinsicht. Mir fällt keine Sache an diesem Tag ein, die ich ändern würde."

Ennis lächelte. „Ich fands auch perfekt.", sagte er und stand auf. Er reichte Jack eine Hand und half ihm auf die Füße. Dann nahm er die Champagnerflasche und die Gläser. „Lass uns gehen, Cowboy.", sagte er. "Ein paar Stunden das Tages sind noch übrig. Ich bin sicher, wir können noch etwas mehr Perfektion aus ihnen herauspressen. Außerdem…", sagte er zwinkernd. „Haben wir noch Arbeit."

"Arbeit?", fragte Jack, der Ennis nicht folgen konnte.

„Ja, wir haben ne Hochzeit zu besiegeln.", antwortete Ennis und zog Jack an der Hand durch die Tür.

Jack lachte. „Und das ist Arbeit?", fragte er. „Ich dachte, das wäre eine Freizeitbeschäftigung."

„Cowboy, lass uns einfach sagen, dass ich dich heute Nacht voll und ganz bearbeiten werde…", sagte Ennis, schloss die Vordertür und ging die Treppe hinauf, mit Jack und dem Champagner im Schlepptau.

Hoffe, euch hat das Kapitel gefallen! Danke für die tollen Reviews. Ich bin immer froh darüber!


	11. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

Lureen fuhr in die Auffahrt und parkte ihren Wagen neben dem Haus. Sie war schon einige Male zur Lazy L Farm gekommen, um Bobby abzuholen. Normalerweise wartete er dann schon auf sie – saß auf der Veranda und unterhielt sich mit Jack. Heute aber sah sie niemanden, doch beide Trucks standen an ihrem Platz, also vermutete Lureen, dass sie sich irgendwo herumtrieben. Als sie aus dem Auto stieg, sah sie Jack aus der Vordertür kommen, der seine Hände an seiner Hose abwischte. „Hi, Lureen!", rief er und winkte ihr zu.

„Hallo, Jack.", antwortete sie. „Wo ist Bobby?"

"Ennis hat ihn endlich davon überzeugt, dass er gut genug reiten kann, um den Ring zu verlassen und nicht nur im Kreis zu reiten.", sagte er lächelnd. „Sie sind zum Fluss runter geritten.", ergänzte er und wies hinter die Bäume. „Hoffentlich sind sie bald zurück."

„Hoffentlich?", fragte sie und wunderte sich, ob es irgendeinen Zweifel daran geben könnte, dass sie zurückkamen.

„Ennis hat keine Uhr an und nie ne Ahnung, wie spät es ist.", erwiderte er. „Er reitet los und es können Stunden vergehen, ehe er es mit mitkriegt." Er sagte dies, ohne jeglichen Ärger – eine einfache Feststellung. Eigentlich bemerkte Lureen nur den liebevollen Ton seiner Stimme, als er Ennis' Namen nannte. Jack schaute Lureen an. „Willst du was trinken?", fragte er. "Wir haben Eistee und Bier – keinen Rum, fürchte ich."

„Eistee ist okay, danke.", antwortete sie.

Jack hielt die Tür auf und wies sie an, einzutreten. „Die Küche ist hinten.", sagte er.

Lureen ging darauf zu, doch hielt im Wohnzimmer inne. „Das sieht so hübsch aus. Hast du gesagt, das habt ihr frisch gestrichen?"

„Jap, nachdem wir das Haus fertig hatten, kam Ennis auf die Idee, die Tapeten abzumachen. Zuerst hielt ich es für ne Schnapsidee, doch jetzt, wo es gemacht ist, seh ich erst, wie schäbig es vorher aussah."

Sie gingen in die Küche. Jack nahm einen Krug mit Eistee aus dem Kühlschrank, goss zwei große Gläser ein und reichte eins davon Lureen. „Kann ich den Rest des Hauses sehn?", fragte sie. „Einen kleinen Rundgang machen?"

"Klar.", sagte Jack. "Aber es gibt nicht viel zu sehen. Es ist recht klein, aber groß genug für uns beide." Er zeigte auf den Keller, erklärte, dass sich dort die Waschmaschine befand, und ging dann ins Esszimmer. „Das Zimmer haben wir auch gestrichen.", erklärte er. „Und oben haben wir angefangen. Ennis' Töchter kommen uns in zwei Wochen besuchen und wir hoffen, dass wir dann fertig sind."

„Oh.", erwiderte sie. „Ennis hat Töchter?"

Jack nickte. "Jap, zwei. Jenny und Alma. Sie sind 10 und 12."

„Hast du sie schon mal getroffen?", fragte Lureen.

„Nur ganz kurz.", antwortete Jack. „Das war kein richtiges Treffen, eher hab ich sie nur gesehn. Ich freu mich drauf, sie kennen zu lernen, sie scheinen süße, kleine Mädchen zu sein." Lureen sah über diesen Kommentar etwas verwirrt aus, so dass Jack erläuterte: „Sie haben Ennis einen Haufen Postkarten geschrieben und er lässt sie mich lesen."

Lureen grinste darüber. „Wie lange bleiben sie denn?", fragte sie.

„Eine Woche.", sagte er. „Ihre Mutter ist dann in den Flitterwochen. Sie heiratet am 24. Juli."

"Sie hat nichts anbrennen lassen, was?", gab Lureen mit einem sarkastischen Unterton zum Besten.

Sie gingen weiter durch das Haus und die Treppe hinauf. Jack wies auf das kleine Schlafzimmer am Ende, das Gästezimmer mit den Doppelbetten und dann auf das Hauptschlafzimmer. Hier wollte er nicht zu lange bleiben, doch Lureen blieb in der Tür stehen und musterte das Doppelbett. Sie sah zu Jack. „Wie ist das so?", fragte sie. "Du weißt schon, mit ihm zusammen..."

„Lureen, ich denke, dass ist etwas privat…", sagte Jack beschämt.

„Ja, du hast Recht, entschuldige…", erwiderte sie. „Es ist nur so, ich hab noch nie jemand gekannt, der…"

Jack berührte sie am Ellenbogen. „Lass uns runter auf die Veranda gehen und unseren Tee trinken, ja?", sagte er. Er wollte sie einfach davon abbringen, das Bett anzustarren und über sein Sexleben mit Ennis nachzudenken. Das war wirklich kein Thema, das er mit seiner Exfrau in spe diskutieren wollte.

Lureen wollte den Flur hinab gehen, doch dann hielt sie inne und wandte sich an Jack. „Du siehst gut aus, Jack.", sagte sie. „Erholt. Hast du abgenommen?"

Jack nickte. "Denke schon. Ich hab hier keine Waage aber meine Klamotten sitzen anders. Es tut gut, mal wieder draußen zu arbeiten."

„Trinkst du noch?", fragte sie.

„Ich trinke ein Bier zum Abendessen und vielleicht ein Glas Whiskey abends auf der Veranda aber nicht so wie im Mai, wenn du das wissen wolltest…"

Lureen nickte. „Das hab ich gemeint. Weißt du, Jack", fuhr sie fort, "Ich wusste damals nicht, was los war. Ich hätte wahrscheinlich was unternehmen müssen, aber ich wusste nicht was."

Jack sah sie an. „Ich hab ne wirklich miese Zeit durchgemacht.", sagte er. „Ich weiß nicht, was passiert wäre, wenn die Dinge anders gelaufen wären…mit Ennis, mein ich."

"Geht's dir jetzt gut?", fragte sie und ihre Stimme zeigte aufrichtige Sorge. „Brauchst du einen Arzt oder so?"

Jack lächelte ihr zu. „Mir geht's jetzt gut.", sagte er. „Ennis ist die Medizin, die ich brauche. Aber…", ergänzte er. „Ennis und ich haben drüber geredet. Ich hoffe, dass so etwas nie mehr geschieht, doch hab ich jetzt verstanden, dass es eine Krise war. Ich glaub, ich hab daraus gelernt. Wenn das nochmal passiert, würde ich mir Hilfe nehmen und den Schmerz nicht zu ertrinken versuchen. Das ist keine Lösung."

„Okay, Jack.", sagte sie. „Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich, trotz allem, was passiert ist."

"Danke, Lureen.", sagte Jack. "Ich weiß das zu schätzen."

Sie gingen die Treppe hinunter und auf die Veranda. Dort sahen sie, dass Ennis und Bobby zurückkamen, aber immer noch weit entfernt auf der Straße gingen. Lureen wollte herunter gehen, doch Jack sagte: „Warte und setz dich für ne Minute. Trink deinen Tee aus. Ennis wird Bobby noch dazu bringen, Sioux abzusatteln und die Pferde müssen noch gebürstet werden. Das dauert etwas."

Lureen nahm in einem der Stühle Platz und Jack setzte sich in den neben ihr. „Weißt du was, Jack, die ganze Sache mit dem Reiten hat sich echt gut entwickelt.", sagte sie. „Das hat mich wirklich gewurmt, dass Bobby gesagt hat, er habe Angst vor Pferden."

Jack lachte. „Ich weiß, dass dich das gewurmt hat, Lureen. Ich denke, dir hat es mehr ausgemacht als mir."

„Na um Himmels Willen, ich war Champion im Hindernisrennen von Childress in Texas, im Sommer, als wir uns getroffen haben." Sie lachte, während sie dies sagte, über sich selbst.

Sie sahen zu, wie Ennis und Bobby in den Stall ritten, dann wandte sich Lureen an Jack. „Vielleicht könnte ich Bobby ein Pferd kaufen. Du weißt ja, dass ich eins hatte, als ich aufgewachsen bin…"

„Wo würdest du das hinstellen?", fragte Jack. „Deine Eltern haben das Haus mit Stall doch verkauft."

Lureen überlegte. „Vielleicht könnte ich es hier hinstellen. Ihr habt doch Platz."

"Wir sind doch nur im Sommer hier, Lureen.", gab Jack zu Bedenken. „Ich weiß nicht, was nach dem Labor Day sein wird."

Lureen ließ ihren Blick über die Felder schweifen und wandte sich dann an Jack. „Habt ihr je dran gedacht, die Farm zu kaufen?"

Jack wirkte überrascht. „Lazy L kaufen?", fragte er.

„Ja.", antwortete sie. „War das nicht euer Plan? Und wollte der Neffe sie nicht verkaufen? Macht ihr nicht deshalb die ganze Arbeit? Streicht und bessert alles aus?"

"Ja.", sagte Jack. "Genau das tun wir..."

„Also.", erwiderte Lureen und ihre pragmatische Seite kam zum Vorschein. „Warum kauft ihr sie nicht? Das würde es dem Besitzer sehr erleichtern, denke ich – er muss nicht nach einem Käufer suchen, mit dem Makler reden und all das…" Sie hielt inne. „Es sei denn, ihr wollt nicht in Quanah bleiben, sondern nach Wyoming oder so gehen."

"Ich hab nie ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht.", sagte Jack. „Aber, weißt du, Lureen, das könnte eine gute Idee sein." Er hielt inne. „Quanah ist okay…hier ist es wie in Texas. Ich muss aber Ennis fragen, was er darüber denkt. Er ist weit weg von seinen Mädchen und er vermisst sie."

„Hm.", machte Lureen. „War nur so ein Gedanke. Ihr könntet Pferde hier aufnehmen und Reitstunden geben. War nicht Phyllis' Sohn vor kurzem hier?"

„Jap.", sagte Jack. „Er kommt zweimal die Woche. Und sie bezahlt gut...", ergänzte er. „Nicht so wie du, die das Angebot des Jahrhunderts bekommt – gratis Reitstunden." Diesen Kommentar sagte er mit einem Zwinkern und Lureen wusste, dass er scherzte.

Lureen lächelte. „Ich würde euch dafür bezahlen, dass ich das Pferd hier unterstelle.", sagte sie. „Das würde ich nicht umsonst erwarten."

Jack bemerkte, dass ihre beiden Gläser leer waren. „Willst du noch etwas Eistee?"

Lureen schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich seh, dass Bobby aus dem Stall kommt.", sagte sie. „Wir fahren in ein paar Minuten."

Jack nahm die Gläser und brachte sie ins Haus. Als er wieder nach draußen kam, stand Bobby vor der Verandatreppe und erklärte seiner Mutter aufgeregt, wie er und „Mr. Del Mar" den ganzen Weg bis hinunter zum State Park geritten waren. „Mr. Del Mar hat mir erzählt, dass es da Reitwege im Park gibt.", sagte Bobby. „Er hat gesagt, dass wir nächstes Mal vielleicht einen echten Reitweg benutzen können, statt auf der Farm zu reiten!"

„Hört sich lustig an, Bobby.", erwiderte Lureen. Sie wandte sich an Jack. „Also in drei Tagen? Ich glaube, da haben wir einen weiteren Termin mit den Anwälten, nicht?" Jack nickte. Er hatte es auf dem Kalender entdeckt, als er die leeren Gläser in die Küche gestellt hatte. „Danach kannst du ja Bobby abholen."

„Hört sich gut an.", sagte Jack. „Es wird später werden, vielleicht kann er zum Abendessen bleiben." Er schaute Bobby an. „Willst du zu einem Barbecue gehen, Großer?", fragte er.

„Das wär toll, Daddy", rief Bobby und umarmte ihn. „Sag Mr. Del Mar Auf Wiedersehen von mir."

„Mach ich.", antwortete Jack und erwiderte Bobbys Umarmung. „Lureen, wir sehn uns dann in ein paar Tagen."

Lureen und Bobby gingen hinüber zum Wagen. Sie winkte, als sie davonfuhr und Jack winkte zurück. Dann drehte er sich um und ging zum Stall hinunter. Ennis stand in einer der Boxen und striegelte gerade Twister. Er lächelte, als Jack den Stall betrat und vor der Box stehen bleib.

„War's ein schöner Ritt, Mr. Del Mar?", fragte er grinsend.

Ennis lachte. „Ich schwör dir, ich wünschte, er würde mich Ennis nennen.", sagte er. „Ich hab niemals selbst über mich als Mr. Irgendjemand gedacht."

Jack lächelte. „Das kommt durch Lureen und ihre texanische Art. So ist es höflicher, sagt sie." Jack lehnte sich an das Tor der Box. „Weißt du, Ennis, ich hab bemerkt, wie du dich rar machst, wenn Lureen da ist."

„Was?", fragte Ennis unschuldig. „Ich bin bloß hier unten, um zu arbeiten."

„Mach dir nichts draus.", warf Jack ein. „Ich wollte nur, dass du's weißt. Ich seh, was mit dir los ist."

„Hat Lureen es bemerkt?", fragte Ennis.

„Denke schon, aber sie hat nichts gesagt." Jack hielt inne und sagte dann, um Ennis ein wenig zu ärgern: „Weißt du, Ennis, sie hat mich über mein – unser – Sexleben ausgefragt."

Ennis hörte auf, Twister zu striegeln und sah Jack direkt ins Gesicht. „Jesus im Himmel! Du verarschst mich doch!"

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. "Nee, ich mein's total ernst."

„Was zur Hölle hast du gesagt?", fragte Ennis und sah ein wenig panisch aus.

„Beruhig dich, Cowboy, ich hab das Thema gewechselt. Es geht sie nichts an und das weiß sie auch aber ich denke sie ist neugierig."

„Hmmph.", machte Ennis. „Soll sie ein Buch lesen oder so was." Er hielt inne und schaute zu Jack. „Du hast gesagt, dass ich mich vorher rar gemacht hab. Jetzt, wo ich das weiß, werd ich ihr erst recht nicht mehr in die Augen sehen können. Scheiße!"

„Dann vergiss, dass ich das gesagt hab.", lachte Jack. „Ich hab das Gefühl, sie wird es nicht noch einmal ansprechen. Schätze es war sehr klar, dass das zu weit ging."

Ennis lächelte Jack zu und widmete sich dann wieder Twister. „Er sieht gut aus, nicht?" Jack nickte und Ennis fuhr fort. „Es war ein schöner Ritt. Bobby macht sich ganz gut. Er ist echt in Ordnung."

"Naja, dafür weiß Lureen schon zu sorgen."

Ennis kam aus der Box und schloss das Tor hinter sich. Er stellte die Bürsten und das Striegelwerkzeug in den Ausrüstungsraum, kam dann heraus und legte einen Arm um Jacks Schulter. Jack sah ihn an. „Willst du schwimmen gehen?", fragte er. "Wir haben noch etwas Zeit, bevor ich anfange zu kochen."

„Klar.", sagte Ennis. „Aber nehmen wir den Truck."

"Du fauler Sack.", sagte Jack kokettierend, während sie aus dem Stall in das Licht der Abendsonne gingen...

Jack stand am Herd und briet etwas Beef in der Pfanne, als Ennis sich hinter ihn stellte und ihm die Arme um die Taille legte. Dann platzierte er sein Kinn auf Jacks Schulter. Auch ohne dass Jack ihn ansah, wusste er, dass Ennis gerade gebadet hatte. Er fühlte sein nasses Haar und roch den Geruch von Sauberkeit und Seife – eine natürliche Note, die Jack liebte.

„Was kochst du da, Cowboy?", fragte Ennis.

„Ich mach Chili.", gab Jack zur Antwort und wies auf das geöffnete „Freude am Kochen", welches auf der Ablage lag. „Ich hoffe, dass wir es mögen. Im Rezept steht, es ist genug für 8 bis 12 Personen."

Ennis hauchte in Jacks Ohr: "Ich mag Chili. Das weißt du doch." Er musterte die Dosen voller Tomaten und Kidneybohnen, den Streuer mit Chilipulver – und bemerkte eine Packung Spaghetti. „Wofür denn die Spaghetti?", fragte er.

„Die mach ich zu dem Chili."

„Spaghetti mit Chili? Was um alles in der Welt ist denn jetzt los?"

Jack lachte. "Das Kochbuch sagt, so essen sie es in Cincinnati. Chili auf Spaghetti, mit geriebenem Käse und gehackten Zwiebeln."

„Wir sind aber nicht in Cincinnati, Jack. Wir sind in Texas. Ist hier nicht Chili eine Art Religion? Ich bin nicht sicher, dass wir es mit Nudeln essen sollten..."

Jack wandte sich um, schaute Ennis in die Augen und legte seine Arme um seinen Nacken. „Willkommen in der Kochwelt von Jack Twist. Wo die Leute Chili mit Spaghetti essen und Jacks Lover Ennis das wundervoll findet."

"Jack Mistkerl Twist!", sagte Ennis und beugte sich nach vorne, um ihn zu küssen.

Sie ließen voneinander ab und Jack wandte sich wieder der Pfanne zu. „Mach bitte die Dosen für mich auf, ja?", sagte er. „Das hier muss etwas köcheln." Ennis nahm den Dosenöffner aus der Schublade und Jack gab die Zutaten in die Pfanne. Er besah sich das Chilipulver. „Wie scharf magst du es?"

"Medium, schätze ich.", sage Ennis. „Nicht zu scharf."

Jack nickte. „So mag ich es auch." Er hörte auf, die Mischung durchzurühren und wischte sein Hände an einem Handtuch ab. „Willste ein Bier?", fragte er und ging zum Kühlschrank. Ennis nickte. Jack nahm zwei Flaschen heraus und auch eine Schale mit Erdnüssen vom Regal. „Lass uns nach draußen gehen und uns auf die Veranda setzen. Ich möchte mit dir über was reden."

Sie nahmen auf den Stühlen der Veranda Platz. Ennis war barfuß, trug Shorts und ein T-Shirt. Er räkelte seine langen Beine und legte seine Füße auf das Geländer. Dann schaute er über die Felder und wandte sich Jack zu. „Das ist das Leben.", lächelte er.

„Jack erwiderte sein Lächeln. „Magst du es hier?", fragte er.

„Ja, du weißt, dass das so ist. Warum?"

„Naja, als Lureen heute hier war, hat sie vorgeschlagen, dass wir drüber nachdenken sollten, die Farm zu kaufen.", sagte Jack.

Ennis nahm seine Füße vom Geländer und setzte sich gerade hin. Dann sah er Jack an. „Kaufen? Du meinst die Lazy L?"

Jack nickte. "Du siehts genauso überrascht aus wie ich. Aber nachdem sie das gesagt hat, hab ich nachgedacht, weißt du, und vielleicht wäre es eine gute Idee."

Ennis ließ seinen Blick über die Felder schweifen und sah dann hinüber zum Stall. Jack sagte nichts, ließ Ennis einfach den Gedanken für einige Minuten verdauen.

„Was ist mit dem Geld, Jack?", fragte er. „Wir brauchen Geld, um die Farm zu kaufen und ich habe nicht viel."

Jack nickte. „Ich hab noch das Geld, das ich gespart habe und bei der Scheidung krieg ich auch was."

Ennis sah Jack interessiert an, während er sprach. Jack hatte nie viel von den Einigungen der Scheidung gesprochen und Ennis fühlte sich nicht in der Situation, danach zu fragen. Jack fuhr fort. „Eines, was ich in Texas gelernt habe ist, dass zehn eine magische Zahl ist. Wenn man zehn Jahre verheiratet war, ändert das die Beträge, die mir zustehen." Ennis hob eine Augenbraue nach dieser Information. „Deshalb haben wir so viele Treffen mit den Anwälten.", ergänzte er. „Ihr Anwalt versucht, diese Sache für sie zu umgehen, meiner versucht alles herauszuschlagen, was ich kriegen müsste. Lureen will das Haus, das heißt, dass ich Geld bekomme. Keinem von uns beiden gehört etwas von dem Geschäft. Das gehört noch immer ihrem Vater, wir sind nur Angestellte. Aber das Haus gehört uns und so gibt es da Geld zu verteilen."

"Genug, um die Farm zu kaufen?", fragte Ennis.

„Nicht, um sie zu kaufen, aber genug für eine Anzahlung. Vielleicht könnten wir Tom davon überzeugen, dass er uns eine Hypothek gibt…" Jack dachte nach. „Wahrscheinlich müssten wir trotz allem einen Kredit aufnehmen, damit wir die Farm auch betreiben können." Er wandte sich an Ennis. „Welche Art Farm, findest du, sollten wir betreiben?"

Ennis lachte. „Naja, Tom denkt, dass Strauße der neue Zukunftstrend sind…"

Jack lachte ebenfalls. „Ernsthaft – was könnten wir machen?"

"Ernsthaft? Ich würde Pferde halten. Daraus eine Pferderanch machen."

"Pferde?", fragte Jack zweifelnd. "Wir sind nicht in Kentucky."

„Keine Rennpferde, du Hornochse. Arbeitstiere. Wir könnten sie züchten. Und da sind meine Reitstunden. Vielleicht stellen wir welche von anderen Leuten hier unter. Scheiße, vielleicht öffnen wir sogar ein Pferde-Motel!"

„Weißt du, Lureen hat das gleiche gesagt. Sie meinte sogar, dass sie Bobby ein Pferd kaufen und es dann hier unterstellen könnte."

„Das machen wir!", lachte Ennis. „Aber sie bezahlt dafür. Nicht gratis, wie Bobbys Reitstunden."

Jack grinste. "Das hab ich ihr schon gesagt und sie hat zugestimmt." Er hielt inne. "Glaubst du, dass wir mit einer Pferderanch Geld verdienen würden?"

"Schätze schon.", sagte Ennis. "Was ich gemerkt hab, als ich durch die Gegend gefahren bin, ist, dass die Leute hier eher Getreide-Höfe haben."

„Das weiß ich.", sagte Jack. „Ich hab ihnen den Zubehör verkauft."

Ennis ließ ein Lachen hören und ergänzte: „Ich hab nicht sehr viele Vieh-Höfe gesehen – und wenn du das ernsthaft machen willst, brauchst du andere Anlagen, als diese hier." Er hielt inne. „Ich bin echt nicht an Schweinen oder Kühen interessiert und will wirklich nichts anbauen. Außer Heu." Er wies auf das weit entfernte Feld. „Da könnten wir Heu anbauen.", sagte er. „Dann müssten wir nicht mehr so verdammt viel dafür am Agway bezahlen." Jack nickte und Ennis fuhr fort. „Das Feld würde ich umstrukturieren.", sagte er und zeigte auf das Feld neben dem Stall. „Da würde ich einen Kreis anlegen, in dem die Kinder reiten können. Und dann noch ein paar Weiden, die wir abwechselnd benutzen könnten."

„Ennis, das hört sich an, als hättest du seit Wochen darüber nachgedacht."

Ennis lächelte ihm zu. „Schätze, das habe ich, aber ich hab's nicht gemerkt. Erst gestern Abend, als ich gearbeitet hab, kam es mir in den Sinn." Er wartete einen Moment. „Weißt du, Jack, ich wäre sehr weit weg von den Mädchen."

Jack sah ihn an. „Darüber hab ich nachgedacht, En, und wenn das die Sache kaputtmacht, dann lass uns einfach jetzt aufhören, daran zu denken. Aber…vielleicht könnten wir darüber reden."

"Wie reden?", fragte Ennis.

"Naja, statt nur an den Wochenende könnten sie für längere Besuche herkommen. Für einige Wochen oder vielleicht einen Monat im Sommer. In der Woche zwischen Weihnachten und Neujahr. So in der Art halt. Könntest du dir das vorstellen?"

Ennis sah zu Jack hinüber und ließ den Gedanken auf sich wirken. „Ja, ich kann es mir vorstellen. Sie kommen ja bald für eine Woche – wenn das gut läuft, wäre es vermutlich der richtige Weg."

Die beiden saßen noch einen Moment in ihre Gedanken versunken da. Ennis nahm eine Packung Zigaretten heraus und zündete zwei davon an. Eine reichte er Jack. Dieser nahm sie abwesend und stand auf. „Ich schau kurz nach dem Chili. Bin gleich zurück."

Er ging ins Haus und kam ein paar Minuten später wieder mit zwei vollen Bierflaschen. „Ich hab mich gefragt, wie das von statten gehen soll.", sagte er und es hörte sich an, als ob er laut nachdachte. „Ich denke, wir sollten mit Tom reden, nicht?"

Ennis nickte. „Ja, auch wenn ich mit Hal zuerst über alles sprechen will. Er weiß gar nichts davon, dass die Farm verkauft werden soll. Ich bin nicht sicher, was er denkt, wie es weitergehen wird…es ist schon traurig.", sagte er und hielt inne. „Einen Familienhof nach über 100 Jahren zu verlieren."

Jack musterte Ennis und nickte. „Vielleicht wäre Hal ja glücklich, dass gerade wir die Farm kaufen…"

„Ich wette, das wäre er.", sagte Ennis. „Aber das sollte Tom ihm sagen…nicht wir."

Jack schaute über das Feld. „Wenn sich Tom an seinen eingefahrenen Terminplan hält, sollte er dieses Wochenende zu Besuch kommen…und das wiederum heißt, dass er innerhalb der nächsten zwei Tage anruft. Vielleicht sollten wir die Idee schon am Telefon ansprechen, damit er darüber nachdenken kann…und danach können wir persönlich alles genauer besprechen."

Ennis nickte. „So geht es. Er muss außerdem wahrscheinlich noch mit seiner Schwester reden."

Wie auf Befehl hörten sie, dass das Telefon in der Küche läutete. Jack stand auf und ging nach drinnen, doch Ennis packte ihn am Handgelenk. „Wenn das Tom ist, sagt ihm noch nichts. Ich will erst darüber schlafen."

"Keine Sorge, Kumpel.", sagte Jack. „Ich muss auch nachdenken."

Es verlief so, dass sie nicht am Telefon mit Tom über ihr Vorhaben sprachen, doch in Anbetracht der „Keine Zufälle"- Theorie war dies wohl der richtige Weg.

Samstagabend saßen Jack, Ennis und Tom am Esstisch und eine große Platte mit gegrilltem Hühnchen, ein Auflauf gebackener Bohnen und ein angemachter Salat stand vor ihnen. „Das sieht toll aus, Jungs.", sagte Tom. „Vielen Dank!"

"Oh, keine Ursache.", sagte Ennis und wies auf die Platte. „Bedien dich an dem Huhn."

Jack nahm sich eine großzügige Portion Bohnen und sagte: „Bloß keine Bohnen mehr!", während er dies tat.

Tom sah verwirrt aus. „Keine Bohnen mehr?"

Ennis lachte. "Das ist seine Art, Danke zu sagen, stimmt's, Kumpel?"

Tom sah von einem zum anderen. „Ich hab das Gefühl da steckt ne Story hinter…"

Jack lächelte und nahm sich ein Hühnerbein. „Das stammt aus dem Sommer, in dem wir uns trafen. Wir haben eine Unmenge an Bohnen gegessen, als wir in den Bergen waren."

Ennis fuhr fort. „Jack hat angefangen, die ganze Zeit herumzuzicken und maulte: „Bloß keine Bohnen mehr!" aber wir hatten nichts anderes."

„Bis du diesen Hirsch geschossen hast.", sagte Jack.

„Ja, aber du wolltest ein Schaf killen, du Idiot.", erwiderte Ennis und lachte über die Erinnerung. Er wandte sich an Tom. „Wir wurden dafür bezahlt, die Schafe zu bewachen und nicht, um sie zu essen."

„Da gab's tausend verdammte Schafe!", sagte Jack. „Aguirre hätte es nie gemerkt."

„Egal, ich mochte den Hirsch eh lieber. Außerdem hat es sich am Ende herausgestellt, dass wir beide Bohnen mögen…und trotzdem muss Jack jedes Mal, wenn wir sie essen, sagen: „Bloß keine Bohnen mehr!", so als wäre es ein Gebet."

Tom lachte und begann zu essen. Er nahm einen Bissen. „Jedenfalls schmecken diese Bohnen gut. Hast du die gemacht…ich meine, sind sie selbst angebaut?"

„Nee, die sind aus der Dose.", antwortete Jack. „Aber das sind nicht diese matschigen Bohnen in Tomatensauce, wie jedermann sie in der Stadt unten isst. Die kommen aus Neu-England."

„Neu-England?", fragte Tom. „Wo hast du die denn her?"

"Die verkaufen sie im Supermarkt. Aber sie stehen ganz hinten im Regal. Ich musste sie suchen aber sie sind da."

„Hmmm.", sagte Tom. „Ich muss mal in Austin danach suchen. Welche Marke ist das?"

„B & M.", antwortete Jack. „Die kommen aus Portland in Maine. Auch Brown Bread stellen sie da her... Das gibt's in Dosen, meistens im Regal neben den Bohnen."

„Ich mag das mit Rosinen.", warf Ennis ein. „Das ist gut."

„Na, man lernt jeden Tag dazu.", sagte Tom. „Ich hab noch nie von Brown Bread gehört."

„Ich hab gehört", sagte Ennis, „dass sie in Neu-England jeden Freitag und Samstag selbst angebaute Bohnen in den Bäckereien verkaufen. Das ist eine Art Tradition da."

„Vielleicht können wir mal irgendwann dahin fahren, Kumpel.", sagte Jack. „Und es uns selbst anschauen." Sie lächelten sich an, dachten über ihr gemeinsames Leben nach und darüber, dass sie Dinge tun konnten, wie Ausflüge nach Neu-England, um Bäckereien zu besuchen und selbst angebaute Bohnen zu kaufen."

Die drei aßen schweigend einige Minuten und genossen das Essen. Tom hielt inne und räusperte sich. „Kann ich euch was fragen?" Jack und Ennis nickten und fragten sich, was ihm wohl in den Sinn gekommen war. „Habt ihr schon darüber nachgedacht, was ihr nach diesem Sommer tut?"

Jack hielt inne und schaute Ennis an. Dieser nickte still, als wolle er sagen: „Ja ist gut." Jack begann zu sprechen. „Eigentlich, Tom, haben wir geredet...uns gefällt es hier. Wir mögen Quanah, die Lazy L… Und das hat uns auf die Idee gebracht...naja, wir wollten dich fragen, ob wir sie kaufen könnten...ob du dir das vorstellen könntest..."

Tom lächelte ihnen zu. „Ich sage immer: vernünftige Leute denken dasselbe. Eigentlich habe ich schon mit Darlene darüber gesprochen…"

„Darlene?", fragte Jack verwirrt.

„Meiner Schwester, die in Houston lebt.", sagte Tom.

Jack nickte. „Ach richtig, ich hab ihren Namen vergessen."

Tom fuhr fort. "Ich hab sie über alles, was hier passiert ist, auf dem Laufenden gehalten. Sie hat erwähnt, dass sie auf einen Besuch herkommen möchte und euch persönlich treffen….und auch etwas Zeit mit Onkel Hal verbringen, aber das lässt sich schwer einrichten. Es ist ein weiter Weg und sie hat zwei kleine Kinder, plus einen anstrengenden Job im Krankenhaus." Jack und Ennis nickten und warteten, dass Tom fortfuhr. „Jedenfalls, wie ihr wisst, war es unser Plan, die Farm zu verkaufen. Darlene und ich bekamen den Einfall, dass ihr vielleicht an dem Kauf interessiert sein könntet."

„Naja, die Idee hatten wir auch. Also vielleicht soll es so sein…"

Tom lächelte. „Ich werde euch nicht noch einmal meine Philosophie nennen, aber du hast Recht, vielleicht soll es so sein…"

Den Rest des Abendessens redeten sie über Einzelheiten, die mit dem Kauf zu tun hatten. Jack und Tom sprachen die meiste Zeit, während Ennis dies alles auf sich wirken ließ. Es stellte sich heraus, dass viele der Details, die Ennis und Jack diskutiert hatten, dieselben Einfälle waren, die Tom und seine Schwester durchgegangen waren. In einer Hinsicht fand Ennis die ganze Sache ein wenig unglaublich. Es schien als wäre da ein gigantisches Puzzle am Himmel gewesen und die Teile seien auf mysteriöse Weise an ihre richtige Stelle gefallen.

Schließlich bemerkte Ennis, dass alle fertig gegessen hatten. Er stand auf und begann, die Teller abzuräumen. Dann brachte er sie in die Küche. „Brauchst du Hilfe, Ennis?", fragte Tom.

Ennis schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ihr zwei redet weiter. In dem Tempo, in dem ihr sprecht, werden alle Details noch vor der Schlafenszeit feststehen.", grinste er.

Als Ennis das Geschirr abgewaschen und weggeräumt hatte, waren Jack und Tom auf die Veranda umgezogen. Ennis gesellte sich zu ihnen und brachte drei Gläser und eine Flasche Whiskey. „Ein Drink, Tom?", fragte er und goss ein Glas für Jack ein, der keine Extra-Einladung brauchte.

„Klar.", sagte Tom. „Und ne Zigarette, wenn du eine hast."

Ennis lachte. "Du weißt, dass ich eine habe." Er reichte Tom die Packung sowie ein Feuerzeug.

Tom zündete seine Zigarette an und nahm einen tiefen Zug. „Ich hatte einen netten Besuch bei Onkel Hal, heute Nachmittag.", sagte er. „Ich bin froh, dass ich früh hergekommen bin und die Chance hatte, einfach etwas bei ihm zu sitzen."

Ennis nickte. „Das ist genau das, was ich auch öfters tue. Einfach nur dasitzen und Hal Geschichten erzählen. Sprechen scheint ihn nur anzustrengen."

„Weißt du, Ennis.", sagte Tom. „Er weiß das wirklich zu schätzen, dass du es einrichten kannst, ihn jeden Tag zu besuchen. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie viel es ihm bedeutet."

„Das ist kein „Einrichten". „, sagte Ennis. "Ich genieße unsere gemeinsame Zeit. Er ist eine nette und freundliche Person. Ich hab viel von ihm gelernt."

Tom grinste. "Er hat mir erzählt, dass ihr Jungs am 4. Juli einen speziellen Tag hattet."

„Was hat er gesagt?", fragte Jack.

"Er hat eure Ringe erwähnt. Mir gesagt, ich solle darauf achten.", sagte Tom. „Hal meinte, die habt ihr auf dem Jahrmarkt gekauft?"

„Stimmt.", sagte Jack. „Jeder, der uns gesehn hat, wird denken, wir hätten nur zwei Ringe gekauft, aber für uns war es etwas Besonderes."

Tom lächelte. „Das hat Hal auch gesagt. Ich glaube er war froh, dass ihr ihm von diesem Teil des Tages erzählt habt."

Allmählich flaute die Konversation ab. Ennis trank seinen Drink aus und besah sich das leere Glas. Jack bemerkte dies. „Noch was, Kumpel?", fragte er.

"Nein.", antwortete Ennis. "Ich bin müde. Ich glaub, ich geh ins Bett."

„Ich komm gleich nach.", erwiderte Jack. Er wandte sich mit der Flasche an Tom. „Soll ich deins nochmal auffüllen?"

„Nur einen Schluck.", sagte Tom. „Ich geh kurz in die Küche und benutze das Telefon.", sagte er. „Ich rufe Janet an und sage Gute Nacht." Er lächelte Ennis und Jack zu. „Wenn ich euch Jungs sehe, fällt mir ein, dass ich meiner Frau viel öfter sagen sollte, dass ich sie liebe, deshalb werde ich das jetzt tun." Tom stand auf und ging durch die Tür. „Nacht Jungs, bis Morgen."

Ennis lächelte Jack zu. "Wahrscheinlich ein gutes Stichwort.", sagte er. „Ich liebe dich, Rodeo, wir sehen uns oben."

Jack erwiderte das Lächeln. „Ich liebe dich auch, Cowboy." Er hielt inne und ergänzte dann: "Nicht zu schnell einschlafen, wir haben was zu feiern."

„Und was?", fragte Ennis.

„Sieht aus, als würden wir uns eine Farm kaufen.", sagte Jack glücklich lächelnd. „Und ich kann es verdammt nochmal kaum glauben."

Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, dies mal. Ich hatte höllisch viel zu tun. Für die Schule und dann ist da auch noch meine eigene HP-Fanfic dezenten Wink geb

Danke für die Reviews. Die kann ich immer gebrauchen. Weiter so!

Bis dann, Katze


	12. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

Ennis erwachte wie gewöhnlich zuerst und wollte gerade das Bett verlassen, als Jack ihn zurückzog. „Verlass mich noch nicht, Cowboy.", murmelte er verschlafen. „Ich würde dich vermissen. Nur noch ein paar Minuten."

Ennis legte sich zurück und rollte sich in Jacks Umarmung. „Es ist doch nur eine Nacht, Babe.", sagte er. „Morgen bin ich zum Abendessen wieder da."

„Es wird aber eine ganze Woche sein." Jack kuschelte sich an die weiche Haut von Ennis' Nacken, nahe dem Schlüsselbein.

Ennis seufzte. Er wünschte, Jack hätte das nicht schon wieder angesprochen. Die ganze Angelegenheit der Schlafplätze in der Zeit, in der Junior und Jenny zu Besuch kamen, war der Streitpunkt der letzten drei Wochen gewesen.

Als Almas Brief angekommen war, hatte Ennis ihn Jack wortlos unter die Nase gehalten. Jack hatte ihn gelesen und Ennis dann angesehen. „Und, was sagst du dazu?", hatte er gefragt.

"Ich denke, ich sage, dass das Haus ein Gästezimmer und eine Couch hat. Sie kann sich dann wohl denken, was ich meine."

„Und meinst du es auch so?"

Ennis sah ihn ernsthaft an. „Du weißt, ich bin nicht der Typ, der gerne lügt, Jack…"

Jack hatte Ennis gemustert. „Ich versteh bloß nicht, wie sie darauf kommt, dass sie uns vorschreiben könnte was wir zu tun haben…und das du das auch noch machst."

„Jack, du weißt, dass ich meine Mädchen sehen will…"

"Ich weiß es, ja, En, aber was hat das damit zu tun, wo wir schlafen?"

„Naja, für Alma hat es eine Menge damit zu tun und macht den Unterschied aus, ob sie herkommen oder nicht."

Jedes Mal, wenn das Thema zur Sprache gekommen war, hatten sie sich am Rande eines Streites bewegt und waren dann davon abgekommen. Keiner von beiden wollte darüber streiten, doch ebenso war keiner froh über die Lösung. Jack für seinen Teil konnte Ennis' Situation sehr gut verstehen – eine ziemlich harte Zwickmühle. Und Ennis… der Gedanke, nicht mit Jack schlafen zu können, aber mit ihm unter einem Dach zu wohnen, fühlte sich an, als drehe ihm jemand den rechten Arm auf den Rücken. Doch er sah keinen anderen Ausweg – nicht, wenn er seine Töchter sehen wollte.

Jack hörte, dass Ennis seufze. „Tschuldige, En, ich wollte nicht schon wieder damit anfangen…"

"Schon gut, Kumpel. Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst. Mir gehts ja genauso."

So lagen sie noch lange Zeit beisammen und fühlten die Herzen in ihrer Brust schlagen. Jacks Kopf lag sicher in Ennis' Halsbeuge. Ennis liebte das Gefühl von Jacks Bartstoppeln auf seiner Haut. Besonders morgens, wenn sie hart und rau waren wie Sandpapier. Er legte seine Hand auf Jacks Hinterkopf und zog ihn dann mit einem Ruck – nicht zu aggressiv, doch bestimmt – zurück. „Küss mich, Rodeo.", hauchte er.

„Nur zu gern, Cowboy.", erwiderte Jack, legte seine Lippen auf Ennis' und schob seine Zunge tief in dessen Mund. Während sie sich küssten, erkundeten ihre Hände ihre Körper und schließlich umschlossen Jacks Finger ihre beiden Glieder und drückten sie aneinander. Ennis war es schon aufgefallen, dass Jack diese Aktionen gefielen, in denen sie einander gegenüber lagen. Als sie es zum ersten Mal so getan hatten, waren sie in seinem Haus in Riverton gewesen. Die Möglichkeit, Jack anzuschauen, und den Genuss in dessen Zügen zu sehen, brachte Ennis an einen Ort intensiven Glücksgefühls. Als Jacks Hand in diesem harten Griff an ihm hinunter strich, erreichte er einen Punkt hitziger Erregung. Sie pressten ihre Körper aneinander, als wollten sie jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut vereinen. Dann verfielen sie in einen beständigen Rhythmus, der fast zu einem Tanz anmaßte. Und das Beste an alledem, wenigstens für Ennis, war, dass sie stets ihren Höhepunkt gleichzeitig zu erreichen schienen. Ennis liebte das Gefühl, warmen Spermas zwischen ihnen – weich, klebrig und glitschig, mit seiner einzigartigen Note, dem Geruch nach Sex unter Männern.

Sie ließen etwas voneinander ab, doch Ennis fuhr fort, mit seinen Fingern durch Jacks Schamhaar zu streichen. Er mochte dieses klebrige und raue, weiche und feuchte Gefühl. Er beugte sich nach vorne und küsste Jack auf sein Schlüsselbein. Sanft biss er mit seinen Zähnen in die weiche Haut. „Ich liebe dich, Cowboy.", sagte er. „Dass du mir das ja nie vergisst…"

Jack lachte. "Wie könnte ich das je vergessen, Liebster? Du sagst es mir zehnmal am Tag."

Ennis lehnte sich zurück und grinste ihn an. „Ist das ne Beschwerde?"

„Niemals!", antwortete Jack. „Du könntest es mir jede Minute sagen und ich würde mich nicht beschweren."

Schließlich hörten sie auf mit dem Reiben, Streicheln und Berühren. Sie sahen einander an, als wollten sie sagen: „Okay, jetzt kann der Tag anfangen." Ennis setzte sich auf und schwang seine Beine über die Bettkante. „Ist das okay, wenn ich zuerst das Bad benutze?", fragte er.

„Klar, mach nur." Jack nickte. "Du musst dich ja noch um die Pferde kümmern."

Sie hatten vor, am Morgen die Hausarbeit zu erledigen und einige Besorgungen zu machen und dann zum Mittagessen eine Pause einzulegen. Ennis schätze die Fahrt nach Denver auf neun bis zehn Stunden und wollte gegen 2 Uhr auf der Straße sein. Jack hatte vor, ihm ein Picknick einzupacken, das er auf der Fahrt essen konnte.

Alma, Monroe und die Mädchen befanden sich im Brown Palace Hotel in der Innenstadt von Denver. Als Ennis Jack dies erzählt hatte, hatte dieser schwach gehüstelt. „Ein piekfeines Ding.", hatte er gesagt. „Schätze, es ist wohl das älteste Hotel in Denver."

Ennis hatte die Schultern hochgezogen. „Naja, es sind ihre Flitterwochen. Schätze, Monroe hat die Spendierhosen an…"

Ennis wollte eigentlich nur an einen Rastplatz anhalten und dann im Truck schlafen, doch Jack hatte ihn davon überzeugen können, in einem Motel zu übernachten. „Such nach einem Super 8.", hatte er gesagt. „Oder einem Days Inn. Die sind normalerweise recht billig."

"Aber ich verschwende ungern Geld. Ich hab schon so oft im Truck geschlafen…"

„Ennis.", hatte Jack eingeworfen. „Denk mal eine Minute nach. Du wirst zehn Stunden fahren, dann kehrst du um und fährst wieder zehn Stunden. Du solltest nachts gut schlafen können…"

„Du kennst mich doch, Jack. Ich kann überall schlafen."

„Es ist nicht nur der Schlaf. Willst du morgens nicht duschen? Oder dich rasieren?"

Ennis zuckte die Achseln. Ein oder zwei Tage ohne zu baden dürften seiner Meinung nach machbar sein.

Jack fuhr fort. „Ennis, denk doch mal psychologisch. Du triffst deine Exfrau und ihren neuen Mann. Zum ersten Mal seit zwei Monaten seht ihr euch… Willst du da aussehen, wie ein Kerl, der im Truck gepennt hat? Dreckig und unrasiert? Oder willst du sauber und ausgeschlafen wirken, so als wärst du ein fähiger Vater, der eine Woche lang auf seine Töchter Acht geben kann?"

Ennis hatte ihn gemustert. „Jesus, Jack, so hab ich das noch nie betrachtet…"

„Ich weiß, dass du das nicht hast. Deshalb musste ich es dir vorsagen." Er drehte sich zum Wandschrank. „Jetzt lass uns mal schauen, was du anziehst…" Er wühlte sich durch die Kleiderbügel und zog eines seiner alten Cowboyshirts heraus. Alt für Jack, jedoch neuer, als alles, was Ennis besaß. „Gefällt dir das?", fragte er und hielt es hoch.

Ennis nickte. „Das ist gut. Ich mag die Farben."

Jack ging zu seiner Kommode. Er durchsuchte die gefalteten Jeans und nahm eine vom Boden des Stapels. „Diese hier sieht recht neu aus."

„Das sind sie auch. Die trag ich nicht oft…sind etwas eng."

„Perfekt." Jack grinste. "Für das, was du morgen vor hast, ist „etwas eng" genau das richtige."

Ennis grinste zurück. Plötzlich verstand er, das Spiel, welches Jack hier spielte. „Hast du Schuhcreme, Cowboy? Vielleicht sollte ich meine Stiefel polieren…"

"Klar hab ich.", sagte er und reichte ihm die Dose samt Lappen, die oben auf dem Schrank lagen.

Als er Ennis erst einmal dazu überredet hatte, im Motel zu übernachten, schaffte er es auch, ihn davon zu überzeugen, nicht seinen eigenen Truck, sondern Jacks zu nehmen. „Der ist zuverlässiger. Du willst doch keine Panne haben. Morgen musst du pünktlich sein." Jack war damit in die Stadt gefahren und hatte getankt, das Öl überprüft und sich versichert, dass genügend Wischwasser im Behälter war. Ebenso hatte er die Anreise zum Brown Palace aufgeschrieben. Jack war ein paar Mal auf Verkaufsveranstaltungen oder anderen Geschäftsreisen in Denver gewesen. „In der Stadt findet man sich ziemlich leicht zurecht.", sagte er. „Und das Hotel ist an der 17th Street, die recht genau in der Mitte von allem liegt. Das wird leicht zu finden sein."

Ennis besah sich das Papier mit den Notizen. „Ich werd etwas nervös.", sagte er.

„Keine Sorge. Du wirst das toll machen. Denk einfach an deine Töchter." Er lächelte Ennis zu. „Und wenn du morgens im Hotel ankommst, such nach einem Schild, auf dem „House Phone" steht. Heb das ab und frag die Vermittlung nach Almas Zimmernummer. Wie war noch Monroes Name?"

„Dunlap.", antwortete Ennis. „Monroe Dunlap."

"Okay, dann solltest du wahrscheinlich nach Mr. Und Mrs. Monroes Dunlap fragen. So macht man es."

Ennis nickte erneut. „Und dann?"

"Und dann stell dich einfach da hin und warte auf sie. Arbeite an deinem guten Aussehen. Du willst Alma zeigen, dass dein neues Leben prima läuft!"

Ennis lachte. „Du bist so böse, Cowboy."

"Ich bin nicht böse!", lachte Jack zurück. „Ich schicke bloß meinen Lover in eine große Stadt und will sicher gehen, dass er einen guten ersten Eindruck hinterlässt!"

Die Aufzugtür schwang auf und Alma sah direkt, dass Ennis in der Hotel Lobby stand. Er sah exakt aus wie immer und doch komplett anders. Die Mädchen rannten aus dem Aufzug und riefen: „Daddy, Daddy!", während sie durch die Halle rasten. Ennis grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. Jenny sprang ihn an – sie war noch immer klein und leicht genug, sodass er sie auf den Arm nehmen konnte. Junior schlang ihre Arme um seine Taille und er legte seinen freien Arm auf ihre Schulter. „Hey, meine Engel.", sagte er, küsste Jennys Stirn und strich Junior durch das Haar.

Alma und Monroe kamen herbei und beobachteten diese Szene des Wiedersehens. Alma versuchte noch immer herauszufinden, was an Ennis so anders war. Er trug seine üblichen Klamotten – Cowboy Shirt, Jeans, Stiefel und seinen sommerlichen Strohhut – doch sie erkannte sein Shirt nicht wieder. Es sah neu aus, oder zumindest neuer und hatte hellere Farben, als die, die Ennis normalerweise trug. Seine Jeans sahen passender aus, sie saßen enger – und konnte es sein, dass er seine Stiefel geputzt hatte?

Aber es war nicht nur die Kleidung, wie sie feststellte. Sein Gesicht zeigte einen glücklichen, entspannten Ausdruck und er grinste und lachte mit seinen Töchtern, er sah aus wie ein Mann, der sich um nichts in der Welt sorgte. Doch damit nicht genug bemerkte sie, als sie in Ennis' Gesicht sah, dass er braun geworden war!

Ennis ließ Jenny herunter und lächelte Alma und Monroe an, als sie vor ihm stehen blieben. „Hi Alma, hey Monroe.", sagte er und streckte Monroe seine Hand entgegen. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

„Danke.", entgegnete Monroe, lächelte und nahm die ihm dargebotene Hand.

Ennis musterte die beiden. Alma sah sicherlich nicht nach einer glücklichen Braut aus und schien eines Lächelns nicht mächtig zu sein. Monroe für seinen Teil hatte einen fröhlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht und warf Alma von Zeit zu Zeit bewundernde Blicke zu.

Alma schien endlich ihre Sprache wieder zu finden. „Ennis.", sagte sie. „Du siehst verändert aus."

Er lachte. "Na, ich hoffe, das ist eine gute Sache! Ich hoffe, du willst sagen, dass mir die texanische Luft gut tut!"

Alma sah ihn unverwandt an. „Du bist ja braun.", sagte sie, verwundert über sich selbst, als die Worte über ihre Lippen kamen.

‚Wenn du nur wüsstest', dachte er bei sich selbst und versuchte angestrengt, ein anzügliches Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Laut sagte er nur: „Starke Sonne unten in Texas. Und du weißt ja, dass ich draußen arbeite."

Jenny, die an Ennis' rechter Seite stand, sprang immer und immer wieder aufgeregt an ihm hoch. „Daddy, Daddy, was ist das?", fragte sie, packte seine Hand und rieb über den Silberring, den er trug."

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab und sagte sanft: „Liebes, das ist etwas, was ich am 4. Juli auf dem Jahrmarkt gekauft habe. Beruhig dich jetzt, Süße, und hör auf, herumzuhüpfen.", fügte er lächelnd hinzu.

„Du hast dir einen Ring gekauft?", fragte Alma mit unnatürlich lauter Stimme, als die Worte ungebeten aus ihrem Mund entwichen.

Ennis sah sie an und versuchte, nicht zu lachen. "Klar, warum nicht? Das machen die Leute doch jeden Tag. Ich fand ihn hübsch – er ist handgefertigt von einer jungen Frau aus Albuquerque."

Alma glaubte langsam ernsthaft, dass etwas mit ihren Ohren nicht in Ordnung war. Ennis, der sich nie für Kleidung, Schmuck, Musik, Essen oder irgendetwas anderes Alltägliches interessiert hatte, stand hier herum und redete darüber, wie er einen handgefertigten Ring von einer Silberschmiedin aus New Mexiko gekauft hatte. Sie traute ihren Ohren kaum. Dann musterte sie ihn wieder. "Ennis, kenne ich dich? Hab ich dich je gekannt?"

Ennis bemerkte, dass diese Konversation ziemlich schnell ziemlich hässlich werden konnte, und er sah keinen Nutzen darin, also wandte er Monroe seine Aufmerksamkeit zu. "Also, Monroe, wie war die Hochzeit? Und die Fahrt aus Riverton? Gabs Probleme?"

Monroe schüttelte den Kopf und nahm beschützend Almas Arm. „Alles in Ordnung. Gestern hatten wir einen schönen Tag." Dann wandte er sich an Alma und lächelte. „Nicht wahr, Schatz?"

Sie nickte. Ennis wandte sich an Junior und Jenny. "Wo sind eure Taschen, Mädels? Wir müssen los. Wir haben eine lange Fahrt vor uns." Dann lenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu Monroe und Alma und sagte: "Also, nächste Woche Sonntag? Wieder hier, um die Mädchen abzuliefern?"

„Eigentlich.", begann Monroe. „Bleiben wir bis Mittwoch, gehen dann zu den Colorado Springs und bleiben für vier Nächte im Broadmoor. Das ist eigentlich recht gut für dich, Ennis.", fügte er hinzu. Die Colorado Springs sind etwa 70 Meilen südlich von hier. Da sparst du dir ein Stück der Fahrt."

"Hört sich gut an.", sagte Ennis und nickte Monroe zu.

„Das ist ein Kurort.", sagte Alma, die glaubte, etwas zur Konversation beitragen zu müssen. „Monroe wird Golfstunden nehmen und ich geh in das Spa."

„Hört sich lustig an.", sagte Ennis und fügte dann zwinkernd hinzu: „Aber passt auf, dass ihr genug Zeit für andere Aktivitäten übrig lasst."

Monroe, der offensichtlich die Doppeldeutigkeit nicht verstanden hatte, sagte: „Ach ja, ich hörte, sie haben dort ein wundervolles Restaurant, und einen Pool und sogar eine Eislaufhalle…" Alma hingegen, stand da wie versteinert mit geöffnetem Mund. Hatte Ennis gerade einen Witz über Sex gerissen?

Monroe nahm ein Blatt Papier aus der Tasche. „Ich habe dir aufgeschrieben, wie du dort hinkommst, Ennis. Es ist nicht weit weg vom Interstate, sollte leicht zu finden sein. Ich hab auch die Telefonnummer von diesem Hotel und vom Broadmoor aufgeschrieben, falls was passiert."

Ennis nickte, faltete das Papier und steckte es in die Tasche. „Danke Monroe, das ist nett." Er nahm Junior und Jennys Taschen. „Fertig, Mädels?", fragte er. „Der Truck wartet draußen."

Alma beugte sich nach unten und umarmte die beiden. „Seid lieb zu Daddy.", sagte sie. „Habt eine schöne Zeit und bis Sonntag."

„Bye, Mama.", sagten sie gleichzeitig und umarmten sie ebenfalls. Sie winkten Monroe zu. Dann richteten sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihren Vater und zu dritt durchquerten sie die Lobby und traten durch die Tür.

Der erste Teil ihrer Reise ging schnell vorbei. Junior und Jenny redeten ohne Pause und Ennis musste ihnen von Zeit zu Zeit sagen, dass sie aufhören sollten, einander zu unterbrechen, so dass er verstehen konnte, was sie sagten. Die Zeit rann vorüber und sie pausierten in demselben kleinen Cafe in der Nähe von Lamar, in dem Jack und Ennis im Mai gefrühstückt hatten. Ennis wies auf das Lamar Sportsman's Campground & Horse Motel, als sie daran vorbei fuhren.

„Habt ihr sowas schon mal gehört?", fragte er. „Ein Pferde Motel?" Beide Mädchen schüttelten den Kopf. „Ich hatte es auch nicht.", sagte Ennis. „Aber es war toll da." Die Idee, die schon einige Wochen in seinem Kopf herumspukte, kam nun in sein Bewusstsein. Ennis dachte, er könnte anhalten und mit dem Besitzer reden, wenn er in einer Woche nach Quanah zurück fuhr.

Nach dem Essen, sprachen die Mädchen weniger. Als die lange Fahrt weiterging, wurde Jenny müde und rollte sich zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammen, um ein Nickerchen zu machen, ihr Kopf ruhte auf dem Schoß ihres Vaters. Junior zog ein Buch heraus und begann zu lesen.

„Kannst du bei Fahren lesen?", fragte Ennis. „Manchen Leuten wird davon schlecht.

„Nein, Daddy, das macht mir nichts aus.", gab sie zur Antwort.

„Was liest du denn?", fragte er.

„Sie hielt das Buch in die Höhe und zeigte es ihm. Es heißt „Gibt es dich, Gott? Ich bin es, Margaret."

„Interessanter Titel.", sagte Ennis. „Worum geht es?"

"Es ist wie all die anderen Bücher, die ich diesen Sommer gelesen hab. Über das Erwachsenwerden."

„Du hast viele Bücher über das Erwachsenwerden gelesen?", fragte Ennis lächelnd.

„Ja.", sagte Junior. „Die empfiehlt mir die Bibliothekarin immer. Sie sind gut…das Problem ist, dass sie alle an Orten wie New York oder New Jersey spielen. Ich kann mir nie diese Orte vorstellen…oder ihre Leben. Ich muss eins lesen über das Mädchen, das in Wyoming aufwächst." Ihre Stimme erstarb.

„Deren Eltern sich scheiden lassen?", fragte Ennis.

Sie nickte. „Deren Eltern sich scheiden lassen und ihr Daddy…ihr Daddy..." Sie verschränkte ihre Hände im Schoß. Sie wollte ihren Vater so gerne nach Jack fragen, aber hatte nicht den Mut, es in Worte zu fassen.

Ennis bemerkte ihr Zögern. „Deren Daddy sich dazu entschließt, mit einem andern Mann zu leben?"

Junior nickte und senkte ihren Kopf. Sie spürte, wie eine Träne ihre Wange hinab rann und wischte sie mit ihrem Finger weg.

„Liebes.", sagte Ennis. „Ich glaub nicht, dass so ein Buch schon geschrieben wurde. Vielleicht musst du das machen, wenn du groß bist."

„Kannst du es mir denn erklären, Daddy? Damit ich es verstehe, wenn ich das Buch schreibe? Mama hat so schreckliche Sachen über dich gesagt…"

Ennis seufzte, griff über die schlafende Jenny hinweg und nahm Juniors Hand in seine eigene. „Ich werd's versuchen." Er hielt inne. „In all den Büchern, die du liest, verlieben sich da die Leute?"

„Oh ja, andauernd.", sagte sie. „Das ist normalerweise das Hauptthema."

„Und wissen sie, warum sie sich verlieben? Oder wie?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das ist ja immer das Problem."

Ennis lächelte. "Naja, das ist es, was mit mir passiert ist. Ich hab mich in meinen Freund Jack verliebt."

„Aber er ist ein Mann, Daddy.", sagte sie. „Das ist es, was Mama für so falsch hält."

„Süße.", sagte er. „Ich hatte nie vor, mich in einen anderen Mann zu verlieben. Wie in deinen Büchern ist es einfach passiert. Eigentlich…" er hielt inne. "Als ich in deinem Alter war, oder etwas jünger, da hat mein Daddy viel Zeit darauf verwendet, dass ich Kerle wie mich hasse."

„Was meinst du, Daddy?", fragte sie. „Ich bin verwirrt."

„Ich meine, dass mein Vater wie deine Mama war – er hat mir immer erzählt, dass es unnatürlich und schlecht ist, wenn zwei Männer zusammen sind. Es hat lange gedauert, bis ich das überwunden und begriffen hab, was ich für Jack empfinde."

„Wie fühlt sich das denn an, Daddy?", fragte sie leise. „Jemanden zu lieben, meine ich."

Ennis lächelte in sich hinein. Die uralte Frage, wie sich die Liebe anfühlte. Wie fasst man es in Worte? „Es fühlt sich gut an, Liebes.", sagte er. "Es fühlt sich an, als wäre mein Herz voller Freude, so voller Freude, dass ich sie mit der ganzen Welt teilen möchte."

Sie lächelte ihn an, dann wurde ihr Blick wieder ernst. „Daddy?", fragte sie. „Hast du Mama jemals geliebt?"

Er hielt inne. Wie konnte er das am besten beantworten. "Liebes, das muss ich doch. Du bist hier, oder nicht? Du musst an einem Ort der Liebe entstanden sein, um solch ein süßes, wundervolles Mädchen zu sein." Er sah, dass sie errötete. „Du weißt, wovon ich spreche oder? Du weißt, wie das läuft?"

Sie nickte und senkte den Kopf. „Ja Daddy, das haben sie uns in der Schule beigebracht."

Sie schwiegen einen Moment, dann sprach Junior erneut. „Manchmal wünsche ich mir, dass ich erwachsen bin. Ich wünsche mir, ich hätte dieses Erwachsenwerden schon hinter mir…"

Ennis sah sie an und drückte ihre Hand. „Wünsch dir das nicht, Süße.", sagte er. „So war's in meinem Leben und das war nicht leicht – ich musste die Highschool abbrechen, seit ich 15 bin, bin ich auf mich allein gestellt. Das wünsche ich dir nicht, Schatz. Ich will, dass du die Schule beendest – zur Hölle, du bist so klug, vielleicht kannst du aufs College gehen. Geh und schau dir die Wolkenkratzer in New York an, über die du immer in deinen Büchern liest."

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Aber manchmal ist es so schwer, Daddy."

„Ich weiß.", sagte er. „Aber erwachsen zu sein ist auch schwer. Es wird niemals leicht. Aber…", sagte er und drückte erneut ihre Hand. "Wenn du Menschen um dich herum hast, die dich lieben, wird es etwas einfacher. Und du weißt, dass ich dich liebe, also kannst du auf mich zählen."

„Oh, Daddy.", sagte sie. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich auf der Stelle umarmen." Sie lächelten einander an. Für ein paar Minuten fuhren sie schweigend, dann nahm Junior Ennis' Hand und drehte den Silberring an seinem Finger. „Dieser Ring ist so hübsch.", sagte sie. „Sowas hab ich noch nie gesehen."

"Jap.", antwortete er. "Ich hab dasselbe gedacht."

„Und den hast du dir einfach so gekauft? Ohne speziellen Grund?", fragte sie.

Ennis hielt inne. Er wusste, dass sie Jacks Ring sehen und dann zwei und zwei zusammenzählen würde. Er atmete ein. „Nein, es gab einen Grund. Jack hat auch einen. Du wirst ihn an seiner Hand sehen."

„Was bedeutet das, Daddy? Seid ihr verheiratet?"

„Jungs können nicht heiraten, Süße.", sagte er. „Wenigstens nicht auf die Art und Weise, auf die Mama und Monroe gerade geheiratet haben." Er sah sie an. „Aber Jack und ich, wir verstehen uns als miteinander…verbunden. Verbunden für immer. Das ist wie verheiratet, nur ohne Priester und ohne das kleine Stück Papier."

„Wie nennst du ihn?", fragte sie.

„Meinen Freund.", antwortete Ennis. „Meinen Partner, manchmal." Er entschied sich dafür, nicht das Wort 'Liebhaber' zu benutzen. Das könnte eine Spur zu hart für eine Zwölfjährige sein.

„Wie soll ICH ihn denn nennen?"

„Gute Frage, Junior.", sagte er. „Und eine, über die Jack und ich gesprochen haben und uns nicht einig wurden. Was glaubst du? Nur Jack? Oder Onkel Jack? Ich denke, Mr. Twist wäre etwas formell, wenn man die Situation bedenkt." Als er das sagte, dachte er darüber nach, dass er Mr. Del Mar für Bobby war. Er hoffte wirklich, dass sie sich nicht Mr. Twist für Jack aussuchte.

Junior lächelte über den kleinen Witz ihres Vaters. „Weiß nicht.", sagte sie. „Vielleicht muss ich ihn besser kennen lernen. Du weißt ja, dass ich ihn nur für eine Sekunde gesehen hab."

„Das ist wahrscheinlich die beste Idee.", sagte er. „Aber ich kann dir verraten, dass Jack sich darauf freut, euch besser kennen zu lernen. Er ist genauso aufgeregt darüber, dass ihr kommt, wie ich."

„Wirklich, Daddy? Ist er das? Ich dachte, er würde vielleicht denken, dass wir im Weg sind."

„Süße.", sagte Ennis. „Glaube mir, es gibt nichts, was weiter entfernt von der Wahrheit wäre."

Später am Abend lag Jack im Bett auf dem Rücken und starrte an die Decke Er konnte nicht schlafen, als er sich die Geräusche der Nacht angehörte. Das Haus war absolut still, doch dann hörte er Ennis' Schritte im Flur, als er ins Bad ging. Jack seufzte. Er wusste nicht, ob Ennis vorhatte, unten auf der Couch oder im Gästezimmer zu schlafen. Alles, was er wusste, war, dass er wollte, dass Ennis neben ihm im großen Doppelbett schlief. Da gehörte er hin.

Jack wartete ab. Er hörte, wie sich die Schlafzimmertür öffnete und dann schloss, dann sah er, wie Ennis sich durch den dunklen Raum bewegte. Er glitt neben ihm ins Bett. „Ennis?", flüsterte Jack. "Was machst du hier?"

"Mich fürs Bett fertig machen, Cowboy.", sagte er. „Ich hatte einen langen Tag und bin müde."

Jack griff nach vorne und berührte ihn. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass Ennis hier war. „Du weißt, was ich meine.", sagte Jack. „Wir haben über drei Wochen darüber geredet. Ich dachte, du schläfst im anderen Zimmer."

„Das dachte ich auch.", sagte Ennis. „Aber ich schätze, ich mach's nicht." Jack konnte hören, dass er leise kicherte.

„Und was ist mit Alma und den Mädchen? Machst du dir keine Sorgen?"

Ennis setzte sich auf. „Mach die Augen zu.", sagte er. „Ich schalte das Licht an." Und das tat er auch. Dann legte er sich auf die Seite und stützte sich auf seinen Ellenbogen. Er sah Jack an und lächelte. „Cowboy, du weißt, dass ich dich liebe.", sagte er.

"Ja, das weiß ich.", sagte Jack. „Und ich liebe dich auch. Aber das beantwortet nicht meine Frage."

Ennis sah ihn an. „Naja, als ich Alma heute Morgen im Hotel gesehen hab mit ihrem neuen Mann an ihrer Seite, da hab ich gemerkt, dass sie kein Recht dazu hat, mir zu sagen, was ich in meinem eigenen Leben zu tun oder zu lassen hab."

„Das hab ich ja die ganze Zeit gesagt."

„Ich weiß. Aber ich musste erst Alma sehen, ehe ich begriffen hab, das du Recht hast."

Jack lächelte ihm zu, doch dann wurde sein Gesicht ernst. „Und was ist mit den Mädchen? Was, wenn sie was sagen? Machst du dir darüber keine Sorgen?"

Ennis sah ihn an. "Ich bezweifele, dass das ein Problem ist, doch Junior und ich hatten eine lange Unterhaltung, während wir fuhren. Sie versteht uns. Sie hat gute Fragen gestellt und ich war ehrlich zu ihr."

"In allem?", fragte Jack.

"So ziemlich.", sagte Ennis. "Ich hab ihr nicht gesagt, dass ich es schön finde, dich in den Arsch zu ficken, aber sie weiß so ziemlich alle anderen Details..."

„Und wo war Jenny, während der Unterhaltung?", fragte Jack.

„Sie hat ein Nickerchen gemacht.", antwortete Ennis. „Wenn man betrachtet, was sie weiß, wird sie vielleicht mit ihrer Schwester reden, oder auch mit mir während der Woche…oder vielleicht auch gar nicht. Sie ist noch jung.". sagte er. "Ich wusste es nicht, aber es gibt einen großen Unterschied zwischen 10jährigen und 12jährigen."

Jack nickte. „Ich weiß, was du meinst. Bobby ist gerade neun und es ist recht offensichtlich, dass er keine Ahnung von den Bienchen und Blümchen hat." Sie lachten gemeinsam darüber.

„Also weiß ich, dass Junior nichts zu ihrer Mutter sagen wird, was unsere Schlafsituation angeht und ich bezweifele, dass es Jenny tut. Und wenn doch…", er hob die Schultern. „Lass uns darüber nachdenken, wenn es soweit ist."

Jack hob seine Hand und strich mit seinen Finger, so wie er es liebte, an Ennis' Kiefer hinab. „Cowboy, ich kann es nicht fassen, dass wir so viel, verdammte Energie dafür verschwendet haben, darüber zu reden. Und jetzt bist du hier…direkt neben mir."

„Wenn du willst, kann ich gehen.", sagte Ennis zwinkernd.

„Keine Chance.", sagte Jack und zog ihn an sich. „Mach das Licht aus und lass uns loslegen."

Junior erwachte, rieb sich die Augen und versuchte, sich im Raum zu orientieren. Sie drehte sich um und betrachtete ihre Schwester, die auf dem Rücken schlief und der ihr Arm um den Kopf hing. Junior lächelte in sich hinein. Sie war wie ihr Vater, wachte stets früh auf, während Jenny bis nachmittags schlafen konnte, wenn man sie ließ. „Vielleicht wird Daddy sie lassen.", dachte sie. „Ich frage mich, was wir heute wohl tun werden."

Sie lauschte in die morgendliche Stille. Sie hörte Schritte, dann hörte sie, wie sich die Vordertür öffnete und schloss. Sie stieg aus dem Bett, ging zum Fenster und zog eine Ecke des Vorhangs zur Seite. Sie wollte ihn nicht ganz aufmachen – auch wenn es noch früh war, schien die Sonne sehr hell und sie wollte Jenny nicht aufwecken.

Junior betrachtete die Felder und Gebäude der Farm. „Ein wirklich schöner Ort.", dachte sie. „Ich verstehe, dass Daddy es hier mag." Als ihre Augen über die Szenerie schweiften, sah sie ihren Vater, der gegen einen Zaun lehnte und die Pferde beobachtete. Sie kannte diese Pose – viele Male zuvor hatte sie sie gesehen. Sie stellte sich vor, dass er wohl eine Zigarette rauchte, obwohl er zu weit weg war, als dass sie es wirklich hätte sagen können. Sie sah ihn erneut an und bemerkte, dass er Shorts trug. Sie hatte ihren Vater noch nie in Shorts gesehen – eigentlich hatte sie ihn nie in etwas anderem als Jeans gesehen. Aus welchem Grund auch immer, fand sie den Gedanken, dass ihr Vater Shorts trug, sehr lustig.

Als sie noch eine Weile aus dem Fenster sah, bemerkte sie, dass Jack über das Feld ging und die Straße hinunter ging. Sie beobachtete, wie er an die Seite ihres Vaters kam. Ihr Vater drehte sich um – sie sah ihn lächeln – dann beugte er sich nach vorne und küsste Jack. Junior wartete ab. Irgendwie hatte sie dies nicht erwartet. Es war kein langer, leidenschaftlicher Kuss, nur eine kleine, schnelle Berührung. „Wahrscheinlich sagen sie sich Guten Morgen.", dachte sie.

Sie ließ den Vorhang fallen, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und dachte darüber nach, was sie gerade gesehen hatte. Etwas daran war seltsam, doch als sie es sich durch den Kopf gehen ließ, erkannte sie, dass es nicht der Punkt war, dass ihr Vater einen Mann küsste, sondern, dass er überhaupt jemanden küsste.

Sie dachte zurück an ihr Leben in Riverton – ihr Leben, als Ennis noch bei ihnen lebte. Er war ausgezogen, sobald die Scheidungsverhandlungen begonnen hatten. „Wann war das?", überlegte Junior. Sie überschlug es in ihrem Kopf. "Vor zwei Jahren, schätze ich. Ich muss 10 gewesen sein."

Sie versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, wie ihr Alltagsleben ausgesehen hatte, bevor er weggegangen war. Ennis war immer früh aufgestanden. An den meisten Tagen hatte er bereits das Apartment verlassen, wenn sie wach geworden war. Er war spät nach Hause gekommen, normalerweise erst, wenn Mama das Abendessen auf den Tisch stellte. Der typische Abend nahm vor ihrem inneren Auge Gestalt an. Er war immer herein gekommen, hatte seine Brotdose auf der Ablage liegen gelassen, seine Hände an der Spüle gewaschen und sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank genommen. Hatte er Mama geküsst, wenn er herein gekommen war? Junior konnte es sich nicht vorstellen. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, wie er auf der Couch lag, Bier trank und Zigaretten rauchte. Sie konnte ihn sich auch betrunken vorstellen. Sie mochte es aber nicht, ihn sich so vorzustellen…

Sie stand wieder auf und sah erneut aus dem Fenster. Jack und ihr Vater lehnten noch immer am Zaun. Sie sah, dass die Hand ihres Vaters von Zeit zu Zeit Jacks Rücken streichelte. Auch bemerkte sie, dass sie, außer den Küssen, die er ihr und Jenny gab, ihren Vater nie hatte Zärtlichkeiten mit jemandem austauschen sehen. Sie mochte es irgendwie. Es war so schön, ihn glücklich zu sehen.

Sie ging zu ihrer Tasche und nahm ein Paar saubere Shorts und ein Shirt heraus, die sie dann anzog. Sie machte das Bett und faltete ihr Nachthemd, um es unter das Kissen zu stecken. Als sie fertig war, schlich sie aus dem Zimmer und ging durch den Flur ins Badezimmer.

Während sie ihre Zähne putzte, dachte sie an den vergangenen Tag. Sie waren gegen sechs an der Farm angekommen. Jack hatte auf der Veranda auf sie gewartet. Er hatte ein paar Sodas für sie gehabt und einen Snackteller mit Käse und Crackern. Junior war etwas schüchtern gewesen, doch Jenny war, in ihrer üblichen gesprächigen Art, sofort in eine Unterhaltung verfallen, hatte Jack über Bobby ausgefragt und darüber, wie seine Reitstunden verliefen.

Ihr Vater hatte ihre Taschen hoch gebracht in ihr Zimmer und ihnen gezeigt, wo sie schlafen sollten. Er hatte ihnen einige Geschenke gemacht, die an den Bettenden lagen – die Cowboyshirts vom Jahrmarkt und Cowgirlhüte für jeden von ihnen (einen cremefarbenen für Junior, einen blauen für Jenny). Er hatte auch noch einige andere Dinge besorgt: ein Kartendeck und ein Set mit Buben für Junior, ein Malbuch und Buntstifte für Jenny. Junior lächelte, als sie daran dachte, wie Jenny vor Freude gequiekt hatte. Jenny liebte Geschenke.

Danach war Junior mit ihrem Vater in den Stall gegangen und hatte ihm geholfen, die Pferde für die Nacht fertig zu machen. Es war schön gewesen, Twister und Sioux wieder zu sehen. Sie liebte die Pferde genau wie ihr Vater und hatte sie vermisst. Er hatte ihr versprochen, dass sie in der Woche sehr viel reiten würden.

Sie waren zum Haus zurückgekommen, wo Jenny noch immer pausenlos redete. Jack hatte Junior angegrinst. „Ist deine Schwester immer so gesprächig?", hatte er amüsiert gefragt. Junior hatte genickt. „Deswegen bin ich still und lese lieber."

Jack hatte Hamburger gegrillt auf dem kleinen, japanischen Grill. Sie hatte ihrem Vater geholfen, ein paar Karotten und Gurken zu schneiden und dann eine große Tüte Kartoffelchips in eine Schale gefüllt. Die vier hatten sich um den Esstisch gesetzt und ein lustiges Abendessen gehabt. Junior stellte es sich vor – sie sah, wie ihr Vater die ganze Zeit über lächelte.

Nach dem Essen hatte Jack ein Brettspiel, das er im Schrank gefunden hatte, herumgeholt und sie hatten mindestens eine Stunde gespielt, ehe Jenny am Tisch eingeschlafen war. Als sie darüber nachdachte, erkannte Junior, dass sie mit ihrem Vater noch nie zuvor ein Brettspiel gespielt hatte.

Sie hörte auf ihre Zähne zu putzen und stellte die Bürste in den Becher am Rand des Waschbeckens. Sie ging die Treppe hinunter und stellte sich an die Vordertür. Ihr Vater und Jack kamen gerade über das Feld zurück und hielten auf das Haus zu. Sie drückte die Tür auf und winkte ihnen von der Veranda aus zu. Sie winkten zurück. Plötzlich, fand sie sie sich selbst wieder, wie sie von der Veranda auf ihren Vater zu rannte. Als sie ihn erreichte, schlang sie ihre Arme fest um seine Taille, so eng, als wollte sie ihn nie wieder loslassen. „Ich liebe dich, Daddy.", sagte sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust.

„Das ist ein nettes Guten Morgen.", erwiderte Ennis. „Ich liebe dich auch, Süße." Er küsste sie auf den Kopf und sie sah ihn bewundernd an.

Sie ließ ihn los, drehte sich um und schaute Jack an. „Guten Morgen, ähm…ähm…", stotterte sie.

„Jack ist in Ordnung.", sagte er sanft. „Oder nenn mich, wie auch immer du willst."

Sie sah ihn an und dachte einen Moment nach. „Onkel Jack.", sagte sie. „Ich denke, das ist richtig." Sie nickte.

Jakc lächelte sie an. "Onkel Jack hört sich gut an.", sagte er. „Ich war noch nie jemandes Onkel, das ist also was besonderes."

Junior wandte sich an ihren Vater. „Daddy, geh zum Haus rüber.", sagte sie. „Ich möchte mich eine Minute mit Jack privat unterhalten."

Ennis lächelte sie belustigt an und sagte: „Ja, Ma'am." Dann ging er.

Junior drehte sich um zu Jack. „Weißt du, ich hab dich erst gestern getroffen aber ich mag dich sehr. Du bist echt nett."

„Oh, danke sehr.", sagte Jack überrascht. „Das ist lieb, dass du das sagst."

„Und du hast meinen Daddy sehr glücklich gemacht.", fuhr sie fort. „Ich hab ihn noch nie so viel lächeln gesehen. Er war immer unglücklich und traurig." Sie hielt inne. "Wir haben uns gestern im Truck unterhalten."

Jack nickte. „Das hat er mir erzält."

"Meine Mama denkt, dass die ganze Sache schlecht ist.", ergänzte Junior. „Das sagt sie schon seit Wochen." Jack nickte, als sie das erwähnte. „Aber, Onkel Jack." Sie hielt inne. „Ich glaub, dass sie Unrecht hat. Es kann nicht schlecht sein, wenn er so glücklich ist."

Jack sah sie an. „Dein Daddy hat mir erzählt, dass du sehr klug bist.", sagte er. „Und er hat Recht."

Junior errötete. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das was mit Klugheit zu tun hat. Ich sage nur, was ich mit meinen eigenen Augen sehe."

Sie standen einen Moment lang so da, dann trat Junior an ihn heran und legte ihre Arme um seine Taille, wie sie es zuvor bei ihrem Vater getan hatte. „Danke, Onkel Jack.", sagte sie. „Danke dafür, dass du ihn glücklich machst."

Jack erwiderte ihre Umarmung und lächelte ihr zu. „Ich mag es, deinen Daddy glücklich zu machen.", sagte er. „Und er macht mich auch glücklich." Sie blieben noch eine Weile so stehen, dann nahm Jack ihre Arme von seiner Taille. „Komm, Kleine.", sagte er. „Lass uns ins Haus gehen und frühstücken. Ich wette, du hast Hunger."

„Hab ich.", sagte sie. Als sie losgingen, griff sie zur Seite und legte ihre Hand in Jacks. Er lächelte ihr zu. Und so gingen sie Hand in Hand über das Feld und winkten Ennis zu, der auf der Veranda stand.


	13. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12

Jenny und Juniors Besuch war ein Erfolg auf der ganzen Linie – so erfolgreich, dass sie zwei Wochen länger blieben als geplant.

Sie taten all die Dinge, die Ennis versprochen hatte – reiten, picknicken, schwimmen, das Chief Quanah Parker Museum in der Stadt besuchen. Trotz allem war das Rodeo das Highlight der Woche. Jack hatte Bobby mitgebracht und zu fünft fuhren sie in die Nachbarstadt Estelline. Sie saßen auf der Tribüne, schauten sich die Bullenritte an, bestaunten die Rodeoreiter und lachten über die Clowns. Jeder, der Notiz von ihnen genommen hätte, mochte gedacht haben, sie wären zwei Väter, die den Tag mit ihren Kindern genossen – und genau das waren sie auch. Vielleicht saßen die eiden Väter ein wenig näher aneinander als es die meisten anderen taten, und vielleicht lächelten sie einander ein wenig liebevoller zu als erwartet – doch niemand bemerkte es und keinen interessierte es.

Donnerstags ritten Ennis, Junior und Jenny lange auf einem der Reitwege im State Park. Jenny saß hinter Ennis auf Twister und hatte ihre Arme um seine Taille geschlungen, während Junior alleine auf Sioux ritt. Ennis dachte immer wieder an den Tag, an dem er mehr Pferde haben würde – bald schon, wie er hoffte- eines für jeden von ihnen. Aber gleichzeitig genoss er es, dass Jenny hinter ihm saß und ununterbrochen redete.

Als sie zurück zum Stall kamen, rannte Jenny zum Haus, um Onkel Jack zu helfen. „Er backt Kuchen.". sagte sie. "Und er hat gesagt, ich darf den Teig ausrollen." Junior blieb zurück, um ihrem Vater zu helfen, die Pferde zu striegeln und für die Nacht fertig zu machen.

Sie brachten die Sättel in den Nebenraum, falteten die Decken und legten sie auf das Regal. Ennis fuhr mit seiner Hand über das Leder. „Wir sollten sie mal einfetten.", sagte er. "Hier in der heißen Texas Sonne trocknen sie aus."

„Ich helf dir dabei, Daddy.", sagte Junior. „Ich kann das morgen machen."

„Du hast Urlaub, Süße.", sagte Ennis. „Ich erwarte von dir nicht, dass du meine Arbeit machst."

„Es ist keine Arbeit, Daddy. Ich freu mich, dir zu helfen." Junior hielt inne und sah ihn an. „Daddy, müssen wir am Sonntag weggehen?", fragte sie.

Ennis war erstaunt über diese Frage. „Was meinst du, Liebes? Deine Mama erwartet euch doch."

"Ich weiß, aber warum müssen wir so früh weg? In Riverton passiert doch nichts und die Schule fängt vor dem Labor Day nicht wieder an. Und wahrscheinlich seh ich dich für lange Zeit nicht, wenn wir erstmal zu Hause sind…"

Ennis nickte. Er hatte ihr kurz erläutert, dass sie die Farm kaufen wollten und das würde für ihn bedeuten, dass er in Quanah blieb, wenn alles gut lief. „Wie lang möchtest du denn bleiben?", fragte er.

Junior zuckte die Achseln. „Weiß nicht. Zwei Wochen noch, bis Mitte August, vielleicht?"

Ennis dachte darüber nach. Ihm fiel wahrhaftig kein Grund dafür ein, dass sie nicht bleiben konnten. „Hm, lass mich einen Moment darüber nachdenken. Eine Sache ist da – Junior. Ich muss wieder arbeiten. Ich hab mir diese Woche frei genommen, um zu reiten und zu picknicken und all das. Ich muss mich mal wieder daran machen, die Zäune zu reparieren und all die anderen Dinge zu tun, die anfallen."

„Das verstehe ich, Daddy.", sagte Junior. „Jenny und ich, wir würden uns selbst beschäftigen. Außerdem gibt es hier viel zu tun – viel Platz, um herumzulaufen und zu spielen.", sagte sie und wies mit ihren Armen auf die Weite der Felder. „In Riverton sind wir im Apartement eingesperrt."

"Was will deine Mutter eigentlich dagegen unternehmen?", fragte Ennis.

„Wir ziehen in Monroes Haus.", sagte sie. „Naja, eigentlich haben sie das meiste schon vor der Hochzeit rübergeschafft."

Ennis nickte. Er wusste, wo Monroes Haus war – ein kleiner Bungalow im schönen Teil der Stadt, falls man von Riverton sagen konnte, dass es einen solchen Teil gab. „Hm.", sagte er. „Ich muss mit Jack reden und auch mit Jenny. Vielleicht will sie lieber nach Riverton zurück, um ihre Freundin Amber zu sehen."

Junior lächelte ihm zu. „Ich hab schon mit beiden drüber geredet.", sagte sie. „Onkel Jack sagt, wir können bleiben, solange wir wollen und wann wir wollen. Und Jenny hat so viel Spaß, dass sie nie mehr weg will."

Ennis lachte. „Du kleines raffiniertes Ding.", sagte er zwinkernd. „Du hast die ganze Sache hinter meinem Rücken geplant, nicht wahr?"

„Also geht es in Ordnung, Daddy? Bitte!"

„Für mich ja. Ich denke, wir müssen als letztes noch mit deiner Mama reden und sehen, ob es für sie auch okay ist."

Sie gingen hinüber zum Haus und betraten die Küche durch die Hintertür. Jenny, deren Nase und Stirn mit Mehl bestäubt waren, versuchte vergeblich den Kuchenteig auszurollen. Jack schälte Pfirsiche und sein stets präsentes „Freude am Kochen" lag geöffnet auf der Ablage.

„Also.", sagte Ennis und nahm die drei ins Auge. „Ich hab jetzt verstanden, dass ihr mehr ohne mich ausgeheckt habt, als einen Kuchen zu backen."

„Ach, Daddy.", sagte Jenny und ließ das Nudelholz auf den Boden fallen. „Hat Junior dich gefragt? Können wir bleiben? Bitte!"

Ennis schaute Jack an. "Ist das okay für dich, Kumpel? Sieht aus, als wäre alles ohne mein Wissen geplant worden."

Jack lächelte Ennis an und wünschte, er könne ihn küssen, doch seine Hände waren noch immer klebrig von den Pirsichen – außerdem waren sie noch nie so leidenschaftlich vor den Mädchen gewesen. „Das ist okay, En. Ich bin froh, dass sie hier sind. Außerdem war das der Plan, oder? Längere Besuche ein paar Mal im Jahr?"

Ennis nickte. „Ja, das war der Plan." Er nahm seine Brieftasche heraus und kramte nach dem Stück Papier, das Monroe ihm in der Woche zuvor gegeben hatte. „Mal sehen, ob wir eure Mama an den Hörer bekommen." Er schaute auf die Uhr. „Hier ist es sechs Uhr, das heißt in Colorado ist es fünf Uhr. Vielleicht sind sie auf dem Zimmer."

Er wählte die Nummer und der Anruf wurde durchgestellt. Jedoch antwortete Monroe. „Hi, Monroe, hier ist Ennis. Ist Alma da?"

Alma kam an den Hörer und ihre Stimme war panisch. „Warum rufst du an, Ennis? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Alles klar.", sagte er und erklärte ihr die Bitte, dass die Mädchen noch zwei Wochen blieben.

Als er geendet hatte, trat Stille ein, dass sagte Alma: „Das kommt etwas plötzlich, Ennis. Ich hab das nicht erwartet."

„Eigentlich wollte ich es dir persönlich sagen, aber wo wir schon dabei sind, sage ich es dir jetzt. Es sieht so aus, als ob ich in Texas bleibe. Jack und ich haben mit dem Besitzer gesprochen, um die Farm zu kaufen."

„Also, was willst du mir damit sagen?", fragte Alma.

„Ich will sagen, dass wir uns wahrscheinlich über neue Besuchszeiten unterhalten müssen. Nicht mehr an den Wochenenden, so wie es immer war, sondern weniger Besuche für längere Zeit."

„Hmmm.", machte Alma.

„Wir müssen nicht alles jetzt entscheiden. Nur die Frage, ob sie noch zwei Wochen bleiben können. Sie haben viel Spaß und ich freue mich, dass sie da sind."

„Du müsstest bis nach Riverton fahren, um sie nach Hause zu bringen."

„Das ist schon okay, Alma. Fahren macht mir nichts aus."

„Lass mich mit Junior sprechen.", sagte sie und Ennis gab seiner ältesten Tochter den Hörer.

Während sie sprachen, ging Ennis in den Keller und brachte den Wäschekorb nach oben. Junior beendete die Unterhaltung mit ihrer Mutter durch ein „Ich liebe dich" und reichte ihrer Schwester den Hörer. Jenny redete einige Minuten – die meiste Zeit erzählte sie Alma vom Rodeo – und gab das Telefon dann an Ennis zurück.

„Ich denke, es ist alles geklärt, Ennis.", sagte Alma. „Wann bringst du sie zurück?"

Ennis sah auf den Kalender an der Wand. „Wie wäre es Sonntag, den 15. August? Ich versuche zum Abendessen da zu sein."

"Okay.", sagte Alma. "Das hört sich gut an."

„Ach, noch etwas.", sagte Ennis. „Ich schicke morgen den Unterhalt. Ich wollte ihn dir Sonntag mitbringen. Junior sagte, dass ihr umzieht. Welche Adresse soll ich nehmen?"

Ennis hörte, wie Alma tief einatmete und eine Weile innehielt, ehe sie antwortete. „Ennis, behalt das Geld für August. Sie werden fast einen Monat lang bei dir sein. Nimm das Geld für Lebensmittel und solche Dinge."

Ennis war überrascht über diesen Kommentar. „Sicher, Alma? Du wirst das nicht gegen mich verwenden? Oder sagen, ich hätte nicht pünktlich bezahlt?"

„Nein, Ennis. Ich werde es nicht gegen dich verwenden."

"Na gut, dann.", sagte er. „Danke. Ich weiß das zu schätzen." Er hielt inne und fuhr dann fort. „Ich habe vor, die Nacht über in Riverton zu bleiben, wenn ich die Kinder zurückbringe. Vielleicht können wir uns montags mit dem Anwalt über die Besuchszeiten unterhalten."

"Ennis.", sagte Alma. "Vielleicht können wir versuchen, das einfach unter uns auszumachen. Den Anwalt brauchen wir nicht einschalten."

„Ich freu mich, das zu versuchen. Wir können uns in zwei Wochen unterhalten. Währenddessen genieß den Rest deiner Flitterwochen. Ist es schön in Broadmoor?"

"Wunderschön.", sagte Alma. "Direkt am Pike's Peak. Wir haben eine nette Zeit."

„Das ist schön. Kommt gut nach Hause und bis zum 15."

Er legte auf. Jenny sprang auf und ab vor Freude und Junior umarmte Ennis fest. "Danke, Daddy, das ist toll!"

"Für mich ist es auch toll.", sagte er. Dann gab er ihr den Wäschekorb. „Geh jetzt mal nach oben und bring die schmutzige Wäsche herunter. Ihr werdet noch zwei Wochen hier sein, ich glaube wir sollten waschen."

Später am Abend saßen Jack und Ennis auf der Veranda und genossen ihr übliches Nachtritual, bestehend aus einem Glas Whiskey und einer Zigarette. Junior und Jenny waren oben und befanden sich im Badezimmer. Junior hatte etwas von Haarewaschen erwähnt.

Ennis wandte sich an Jack. „Also ist es okay für dich, Kumpel? Dass sie noch zwei Wochen bleiben? Junior hat mich beinahe überfallen und du und ich, wir hatten gar keine Zeit darüber zu reden."

Jack lächelte. „Selbst, wenn ich es nicht okay finden würde, könnte ich jetzt nichts mehr tun, oder?", sagte er.

Ennis konnte nicht sagen, ob das nun Ernst oder Spaß war, denn Jacks Gesicht war im Schatten nicht deutlich zu erkennen. „Sag mir die Wahrheit, Kumpel. Ist das okay? Ich will nicht, dass du sauer auf mich bist."

"Ennis.", sagte Jack beruhigend. "Es ist total okay. Das ist unser Leben. Deine Töchter sind ein Teil deines Lebens und jetzt auch von meinem. Ich bin froh sie hier zu haben, solange sie bleiben wollen."

Ennis ergriff Jacks Hand. „Danke, Babe. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel." Sie verfielen für einen Moment in Schweigen, dann erhob Ennis das Wort. „Ich hab halb erwartet, dass mich Alma nach unserer Schlafsituation ausfragt… aber das hat sie nicht. Ich frag mich, ob sie wirklich denkt, dass ich die ganze Zeit auf der Couch schlafe."

„Vielleicht hat sie nichts gesagt, weil Monroe dabei war. Sie könnte erkannt haben, wie dumm sie sich angehört hätte… oder dass sie dich etwas gefragt hätte, was sie echt nichts angeht."

Ennis zuckte die Achseln. „Kann sein. Oder vielleicht ist sie diese Woche so oft flachgelegt worden, dass es sie nicht mehr interessiert, was ich mache."

Jack sah Ennis mit einem etwas überraschten Gesichtsausdruck an. „Das was etwa derbe, Ennis, findest du nicht?"

Ennis lachte in sich hinein. „Vielleicht hab ich's falsch formuliert. Ich versuche nur die Schuld für das lausige Sexleben auf mich zu nehmen, dass sie mit mir in am Ende hatte. Vielleicht weiß Monroe besser, wie er sie glücklich machen kann und sie hat erkannt, worum es eigentlich geht. Ich bin sicher, ich war nicht sehr gut darin…"

Jack dachte über Ennis' Worte nach. Nach seiner Ansicht war Ennis ein rücksichtsvoller und aufmerksamer Liebhaber. Sogar in seinen dringenden „Ich will dich auf der Stelle ficken" Stimmungen hatte Ennis immer daran gedacht, dass Jack ebenfalls Bedürfnisse und Wünsche hatte. Jack verstaute diese Information in seinem Hinterkopf. Es war lediglich ein weiterer Teil des Ennis Del Mar Puzzels.

Ennis drückte seine Zigarette im Aschenbecher aus. „Gib mir eine Minute, Kumpel.", sage er. „Ich seh nach den Mädchen, gucke nach, ob sie fertig fürs Bett sind."

Enns ging ins Haus, während Jack auf der Veranda saß, an seinem Whiskey nippte und sich eine weitere Zigarette anzündete. Er hatte kein Zeitgefühl, doch scheinbar mussten mehrere Minuten vergangen sein, denn Ennis war schneller, als er erwartet hatte, zurück auf der Veranda, baute sich vor ihm auf und beugte sich über ihn. Ennis stützte sich auf die Stuhllehnen und sah auf Jack hinab. Sein Gesicht war, so wie in den letzten zwei Monaten von Freude erfüllt. „Ich liebe dich, Cowboy.", sagte er und lehnte sich nach vorne für einen tiefen, liebevollen Kuss. Jack erwiederte den Kuss mit ebensolcher Intensität.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Ennis einen Schatten im Türrahmen erscheinen. Er zog sich zurück, stand auf und sah Jenny dort stehen, das Licht aus dem Wohnzimmer reflektierte an ihrem Körper. „Liebes.", sagte Ennis. „Ich dachte, du bist im Bett."

Sie drückte vorsichtig die Tür auf. „Ich hab mein Malbuch vergessen.", sagte sie. „Und die Stifte." Sie wies in die Ecke der Veranda auf den Boden.

Ennis konnte hören, wie Jack atmenlos flüsterte: „Oh, oh, Cowboy, peinliche Situation."

„Halt die Klappe, Jack.", flüsterte Ennis, doch er lächelte. Er ging hinüber zur Tür. „Komm her, Schatz, wir holen dein Buch."

Jenny beeilte sich ihr Buch und die Stifte zu holen und presste sie fest an die Brust. Sie wollte zur Tür zurückgehen, doch dann wandte sie sich um und schaute Ennis an. „Daddy.", sagte sie. „Warum küsste du Onkel Jack?"

Er hielt inne. "Weil wir Freunde sind, Süße.", sagte er.

„Ich und Amber sind auch Freunde, aber ich küsse sie nicht.", stellte Jenny mit der Unschuld der Jugend fest.

Ennis sah sie eine Sekunde lang an, dann lächelte er. „Komm her, Liebes.", sagte er, wandte sich zu seinem leeren Stuhl und nahm Platz. Dann zog er sie auf seinen Schoß. „Lass uns reden." Jeny sah Ennis erwartungsvoll an. "Onkel Jack und ich, wir sind Freunde. Ganz besondere Freunde... sehr enge Freunde. Onkel Jack ist der Grund, warum ich Riverton verlassen hab und nach Texas gezogen bin."

Jenny nickte. „Das weiß ich, Daddy."

Ennis biss sich auf die Lippe. „Wir wollten zusammen sein."

Jenny sah ihn an. „Liebst du Onkel Jack? Ist es das, was du sagen willst?"

Ennis nickte. „Ja, Süße, das ist genau das, was ich sagen will."

Jenny nickte, als wäre es die natürlichste Sache der Welt. Sie schien sich nicht daran zu stören, dass ihr Vater einen anderen Mann liebte. „Sag mal, Daddy.", sagte sie. „Verlieben sich auch Frauen ineinander?"

Ennis nickte. "Das können sie, ja. Meistens sind es Männer und Frauen, aber manchmal lieben Frauen auch Frauen und Männer lieben Männer. Das passiert."

„Ich versteh immer noch nicht das mit dem Küssen.", sagte sie.

„Liebes, du hast mich schon ganz oft umarmt und geküsst. Es ist nur eine Art, wie man sich zeigt, dass man einander mag."

Jenny sah ihn an. „Ich hab nie gesehen, dass du Mama geküsst hast.", sagte sie.

Ennis lächelte sie traurig an. „Das hab ich am Ende nicht mehr oft getan.", sagte er. „Das ist mit ein Grund, warum wir uns haben scheiden lassen. Wir waren zusammen nicht mehr glücklich."

Jenny dachte einen Moment darüber nach. „Ich seh auch nie, dass Mama Monroe küsst."

Ennis lächelte. „Ich bin sicher, dass sie das tut, Liebes, aber es ist so eine Sache mit dem Küssen. Es ist etwas Privates. Nichts, was die Leute gerne vor anderen Menschen machen." Er hielt inne. „Ich dachte, du wärst im Bett und ich hätte einen privaten Moment mit Onkel Jack."

Jenny sah Ennis vorsichtig an. „Bist du böse auf mich, Daddy?"

„Böse?", fragte er. „Natürlich nicht, Schatz. Warum sollte ich böse sein?"

„Weil ich euch gestört hab?"

Ennis lachte. „Ach Schatz, das macht nichts." Sie beugte sich nach vorne und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen die Brust ihres Vaters, während er ihren Rücken streichelte. „Wahrscheinlich ist es ganz gut, dass du uns gesehen hast.", sagte er. „Jetzt kannst du uns verstehen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich alles verstehe, Daddy.", sagte sie.

„Nein, das nicht, aber du lernst mehr, wenn du älter wirst. Das gehört zum Erwachsenwerden. Jetzt musst du nur wissen, dass ich und Onkel Jack zusammen sind. Wir bedeuten einander sehr viel."

So saßen sie ein paar Augenblicke da und lauschten den Geräuschen der Nacht. Für Ennis, der sich an Jacks Kraft und Gewicht gewöhnt hatte während der letzten Monate, war seine Tochter auf seinem Schoß so leicht wie ein Vogel. Er spürte, wie sich ihre Brust mit jedem Atemzug hob und senkte und ihr Herz gegen ihre Rippen schlug. Zweimal so schnell, wie das gleichmäßige Bumm, Bumm, Bumm in Ennis' Brust.

Er beugte sich nach vorne und küsste ihre Stirn. „Fertig fürs Bett, Liebes?", fragte er. „Zum zweiten Mal?"

Sie nickte verschlafen. Ennis nahm ihr das Malbuch und die Stifte aus der Hand. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und kreuzte, als er aufstand, ihre Beine hinter seiner Hüfte. Sie gingen ins Haus und die Treppe hinauf. Er legte sie aufs Bett und zog ihr die Decke bis unter das Kinn. Dann küsste er sie auf die Stirn. „Ich liebe dich, Süße.", sagte er.

Jenny drehte sich auf die Seite und es hörte sich an, als schliefe sie bereits. Ennis schloss leise die Tür hinter sich und ging wieder nach unten. Jack saß noch immer im Stuhl und hatte sich scheinbar nicht bewegt. Ennis beugte sich wieder nach vorne. „Versuchen wirs nochmal, Cowboy?", fragte er. "Einen privaten Moment zu haben?"

Jack lächelte ihn an. „Das hast du toll gemacht, En.", sagte er.

„Was gemacht?", fragte Ennis verwirrt.

„Mit Jenny gesprochen. Ihr von uns erzählt."

Ennis erwiderte sein Lächeln. "All die Jahre haben wir uns Sorgen gemacht..."

„Hast du dir Sorgen gemacht.", unterbrach ihn Jack.

„Hab ich mir Sorgen gemacht.", lachte Ennis. „Es sieht aus, als müsste ich das jetzt nicht mehr."

„Ich hab dir gesagt, es wird ein schönes Leben.", sagte Jack.

„Na. Da bin ich aber froh, dass ich dir am Ende geglaubt habe…"

Jack nahm Ennis' Gesicht in die Hände und zog es zu sich, doch ehe er ihn küsste, sagte er: „Ich bin jede Minute des Tages froh, dass du am Ende begonnen hast, mir zu glauben."

„Hmmm.", sagte Ennis und ließ sich küssen. „Das bin ich auch."

Samstagmorgen fuhren Ennis, Junior und Jenny in Ennis' Truck in die Stadt. Junior hatte alle Bücher, die sie mitgebracht hatte, ausgelesen, deshalb wollten sie in die Bücherei gehen, um neue zu besorgen. Als sie in eine Wohnstraße einbogen, die in den Hauptteil von Quanah führte, sahen sie, dass eine Gruppe von Leuten vor einem Haus mit dem Schild „Flohmarkt von drei Familien" stand.

„Können wir anhalten, Daddy?", fragte Junior. „Vielleicht haben die ein paar Spielzeuge oder Klamotten."

Ennis mochte Flohmärkte nicht sonderlich – hauptsächlich, da sie alte, schlechte Erinnerungen wieder hochbrachten. Als er und Alma verheiratet waren, hatte sie den Mädchen viele Secondhand Klamotten und Spielzeuge auf Flohmärkten gekauft, wie er wusste. Ebenso wie Töpfe und Pfannen und eine Reihe weiterer Haushaltswaren. Flohmärkte erinnerten ihn daran, welch lausigen Job er gemacht hatte, um seine Familie zu versorgen. Er seufzte, doch hielt an der Straßenseite an. „Nur ganz kurz, Liebes.", sagte er. „Die Bücherei macht samstags schon am Nachmittag zu."

Junior lachte. „Daddy, es ist halb zehn! Ich glaube nicht, dass wir so lange da bleiben."

Sie stiegen aus dem Truck. Die Mädchen begannen die Sachen zu erkunden und liefen über den Flohmarkt, während Ennis zurückblieb. Er hatte sich gerade eine Zigarette angezündet, als jemand seinen Namen rief. „Ennis!" Er drehte sich um und sah, dass Jeanie Campbell ihm zuwinkte.

Er lächelte und ging hinüber. „Hi Jeanie.", sagte er. „Suchst du nach Schnäppchen?"

Sie lachte. "Wir sind eine der drei Familien. Aber was ist mit dir? Du scheinst mir nicht der Flohmarkt-Typ zu sein."

„Bin ich nicht.", sagte er. „Das sind meine Töchter." Er rief nach ihnen und stellte sie vor. „Junior, Jenny, das ist Mrs. Campbell.", sagte er. „Sie arbeitet im Barbecuerestaurant." Seitdem Ennis und Jack mindestens einmal in der Woche sich dort etwas mitnahmen oder gar da aßen, hatten sie mit Jeanie Freundschaft geschlossen. Und noch engere Freundschaft mit ihrem Mann Bob, dem Manager des Eisenwarenladens. Sie hatten etwas von Hals Geld für die Farbe und andere nützliche Dinge in den letzten Monaten ausgegeben und Ennis wusste, dass Bob ihre Unterstützung schätzte.

„Nett euch kennen zu lernen, Mädels.", sagte Jeanie. „Wie lang seid ihr hier?"

„Noch zwei Wochen.", sagte Junior. „Bis zum 15. August."

Jeanie nickte. "Könnt ihr Fahrrad fahren?", fragte sie. „Wir verkaufen ein paar hinten an der Garage."

Junior schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hab ich nie gelernt, wir leben in einem Apartement."

Jenny schaute zu ihrer Schwester. „Ich brings dir bei. Ich bin mit Ambers Rad gefahren, ich weiß wie das geht."

Ennis schaute Jeanie an. "Fahrräder?"

„Klar.", sagte sie. „Sie werden noch zwei Wochen hier sein… sie könnten in die Stadt fahren. Zur Bücherei gehen oder so. Ich hörte, du musst noch viel arbeiten, jetzt wo du die Lazy L kaufen willst. Du kannst nicht deine ganze Zeit darauf verwenden, deine Töchter zu unterhalten." Sie grinste.

Ennis schaute überrascht. „Sowas spricht sich rasch rum, nicht wahr?"

Jeanie wies auf die Garage. „Schaut euch die Räder an, Mädels. Ich mach eurem Vater ein gutes Angebot." Sie rannten hinüber und Jeanie drehte sich zu Ennis um. „Ja sowas spricht sich schnell rum. Quanah ist eine Kleinstadt. Tom war in der Stadtverwaltung und hat ein paar Papiere ausgefüllt. So fing es an."

Ennis war nicht sicher, was er sagen sollte. Jeanie sah ihn an. „Ich hab gehört, ihr wollt die Lazy L als eine Farm belassen?"

Ennis nickte. "Ja, wir denken über Pferde nach. En wenig Zucht, Reitstunden, sowas halt."

„Ich halte das für eine tolle Idee.", sagte Jeanie. „Keiner hier macht das, das können wir gebrauchen." Sie sah sich um und wies mit ihrem Kopf nach hinten. „Lass uns kurz reden.", sagte sie und ging hinter Ennis' Truck. „Lass mich dir was sagen, Ennis. Quanah ist eine kleine Stadt und die meisten Menschen hier sind nett, aber es gibt auch ein paar schwarze Schafe. Ihr habt einen im Mai getroffen."

„Du meinst, Roger Grindell?"

Jeanie nickte. „Ja, Roger, und einige andere." Sie hielt inne. "Man redet über Jack.", sagte sie. „Childress ist nicht so weit weg und die Newsomes haben ein großes Familiengeschäft, sehr beannt in der Gegend. Ein paar scharfe Zungen lassen verlauten, dass LD's Schwiegersohn sich scheiden lässt und mit einem Freund nach Wyoming gezogen ist."

Ennis sah sie an, nahm alles in sich auf, aber wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Als Tom letzten Frühling angekommen ist, wusste keiner, was mit der Lazy L passiert. Sie ist historisch – eine der ältesten Farmen des Landes. Ich vermute von dem, was ich im Restaurant so mitkriege und was Bob im Eisenwarenladen hört, dass die Leute froh sind, dass ihr die Farm kauft und sie auch als solche erhalten wollt. So bringt es auch der Gemeinde Geld ein. Das ist, was die meisten Leute interssiert. Es ist so, dass du und Jack – also das, was ihr in eurer Privatsphäre tut, niemanden etwas angeht. Jedoch gibt's ein paar Typen, die denken, dass es ihre Angelegenheit ist…"

Ennis sah sie an und sprach noch immer kein Wort.

„Alles, was ich sagen will, ist, seid vorsichtig! Passt auf euch auf. Ich denke, ihr passt mit der Pferderanch gut nach Quanah aber denkt daran, dass ein paar Leute über euch urteilen werden, ohne euch zu kennen."

„Danke, Jeanie.", sagte Ennis. „Ich versteh, was du meinst."

"Ich mag euch, Ennis. Und Bob auch. Wir würden gerne eure Freunde sein. Wenn etwas passiert, musst du wissen, dass ihr immer anrufen könnt. Wir wissen, wie es hier in der Stadt läuft und können eure Fragen beantworten."

Ennis nickte dankbar.

Sie gingen wieder vor den Truck. Jeanie atmete tief ein, ein Zeichen, dass sie das Thema wechselte. „Hört sich an, als wenn Ketten klappern. Lass mal sehen, ob die Räder da die richtige Größe für deine Mädels haben."

Jack saß am Esszimmertisch und füllte den Antrag für einen Bankkredit aus. Dazu benutze er die schönste Handschrift, die er zustande brachte. Er hatte sogar daran gedacht, zu Newsomes zu gehen und Lureen zu fragen, ob sie es abtippte, doch dann entschied er, dass es auch handgeschrieben in Ordnung sei, solange es ordentlich war.

Sein Blick schweifte über das Formular. Er besah sich die Zahlen und die anderen Informationen und seufzte in sich hinein. Der Antrag war für einen geschäftlichen Kredit, der der Schlüssel dafür war, dass der Kauf vonstatten gehen konnte. Der Gedanke, 35,000$ zu leihen erschreckte Jack ein wenig, doch ohne ihn gäbe es keine Pferdefarm…

Tom und Jack waren sehr schnell in den wichtigsten Punkten des Kaufes übereingekommen. Tom hatte die Farm schon im Frühjahr zum Verkauf angeboten und den ungefähren Preis im Hinterkopf, den Jack und Ennis für annehmbar und fair hielten. Tom erklärte sich einverstanden, die Hypothek zu halten, wie Jack gehofft hatte. Das Geld, was Jack gespart hatte und das, was er von der Scheidung erwartete, wären genug für eine Anzahlung, doch danach war nicht mehr viel übrig. Um eine Farm aufzubauen und am Leben zu erhalten, brauchten sie in jedem Fall Kapital.

Tom hatte sich auch bereit erklärt, sie nach dem Labor Day weiter zu bezahlen, anders als es der übliche Plan gewesen war. Jack dachte, dass Tom sehr großzügig war in der Hinsicht, wenn man bedachte, dass er auch alle Ausgaben für die Farm während des Sommers bezahlt hatte. Das meiste Geld, was sie verdient hatten, hatten sie sparen können. Es war nicht viel, doch Ennis für seinen Teil hatte mehr finanzielle Mittel als im Mai.

Der tatsächliche Kauf der Farm würde nicht vonstatten gehen, ehe Hal gestorben war, aber effektiv und ohne Zwischenfälle würden sie die Farm am ersten September besitzen. Ihr Einkommen wäre weg, doch die Ausgaben, die dann in ihrer Verantwortung liegen würden, wären es nicht. Diese Realität machte Jack etwas nervös.

Taten sie das Richtige? Wagten sie sich mehr, als gut für sie war? Jack sah aus dem Fenster. Seit dem ersten Tag, an dem er und Ennis sich getroffen hatten, war es immer ihr Wunsch gewesen, dass sie eine Ranch oder Farm besaßen. Dies hier schien die perfekte Gelegenheit zu sein. Außerdem… was sollten sie sonst tun? Jack wusste zwar, dass er ein recht guter Verkäufer war und wahrscheinlich leicht einen derartigen Job bekommen konnte, vielleicht sogar als Gebrauchtwagenhändler, doch er mochte die Arbeit nicht sonderlich und das war nicht, was er tun wollte. Er hatte jede Minute der Arbeit, die sie diesen Sommer verrichtet hatten, genossen und war froh, endlich wieder mit seinen Händen arbeiten zu können. Nicht eingesperrt in einem Showraum, um Zubehör zu verkaufen.

Ennis auf der anderen Seite hatte keine herausragenden Fähigkeiten neben der Arbeit auf einer Farm oder Ranch. Jack konnte ihn sich nicht bei etwas anderem vorstellen, auch wenn Ennis einmal erwähnt hatte, dass er als Straßenarbeiter gearbeitet hatte, als er frisch verheiratet war. Aber wenn es um die Farm ging, schien Ennis alles zu können. Er konnte bauen, anstreichen, harken, schaufeln, Maschinen bedienen und alles fahren, dass einen Motor besaß. Er verstand es, mit Pferden umzugehen und Jack vermutete, dass er dies auch mit allen anderen Tieren konnte, die in seine Nähe kamen. Ennis hatte eine unfassbare Arbeitsmoral, wachte auf und begann schon in der Dämmerung, jeden Tag. Er würde wahrscheinlich schuften, bis die Sonne unterging, wenn Jack ihn nicht zum Mittagessen unterbrach oder für ein nachmitttägliches Schwimmen. Jack war sogar froh über die täglichen Besuche bei Hal. Dies gab Ennis eine weitere Pause in seinen vierzehn Stunden Tagen.

Jack hatte es nie zuvor bemerkt, doch Ennis war ebenfalls sorgfältig und vorsichtig. Nichts, was er diesen Sommer getan hatte, war schlampig oder halbherzig gemacht worden. Nun, da sie die Fam kauften, war Jack ihm dafür doppelt dankbar, doch er schätzte auch so die Sorgfalt, die sich in allem abzeichnete, was Ennis in die Hand nahm. Das Streichen, das Saubermachen, die Arbeit an den Zeunen und der Scheune – alles war gründlich und präzise.

Jack schaute wieder auf den Antrag. Pferde. Eine Pferdefarm. Jack wunderte sich darüber etwas, doch nichts anderes machte Sinn. Was gab es auch sonst für Möglichkeiten? Wie Ennis gesagt hatte, konnte er sie sich nicht als Getreidebauern vorstellen, selbst wenn es eine Fülle an Weizen-, Gersten- und Baumwollfelder in der Gegend gab. Schweine? Nein. Kühe? Nein. Rinder? Jack gab Ennis Recht, dafür waren die Anlagen nicht geschaffen. Er kam wieder auf die Pferde zurück – Reitstunden, Unterstellung, Zucht – es konnte klappen. Dennoch kam ihm da ein Gedanke aus dem Hinterkopf in den Sinn. Reitstunden – Kinder – zwei schwule Männer. Würde das, könnte das je ein Problem werden? Jack wusste, dass es kein Problem war, aber würden die Leute der Gemeinde das anders sehen? Er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Warum denke ich sowas, fragte er sich. Warum quäle ich mich so? Er beantwortete seine Frage selbst. Weil die Leute manchmal kranke und perverse Gedanken haben und das ist eine Kleinstadt. Wenn die falschen Worte die Runde machten, dann wäre ihr Pferdegeschäft vorbei, ehe es begonnen hatte.

Er schaute zum dritten Mal auf den Antrag. Sah aus, als ob alles komplett war, außer Ennis' Unterschrift. Er hatte vor, ihn am Montag bei der Bank abzugeben. Am Mittwochmorgen hatte er ihn geholt, bevor sie zum Rodeo gegangen waren. Er war gegangen, um sich mit dem Beamten zu treffen, einem nüchternen und steifen Mann namens Norm Crocker. Jack hatte versucht, seinen Verkäufer-Charme spielen zu lassen, doch bei Norm schien der nicht zu funktionieren. Crocker hatte die Details der Kreditaufnahme erläutert, gefragt, wofür Jack den Kredit brauche und sich offen gewundert, warum Ennis nicht mitgekommen war. „Wenn er vorhat, Ihr Geschäftspartner zu werden, sollte er hier sein, finden Sie nicht?" Jack hatte ihm erklärt, dass Ennis auf der Farm bei seinen Töchtern war, was Crocker dazu benutzt hatte – korrekt – zu vermuten, dass Ennis geschieden war.

„Was ist mit Ihnen, Mr. Twist?", hatte er gefragt. „Sind Sie verheiratet?"

„Noch ein paar Wochen.", war Jacks Antwort gewesen. „Sieht aus, als wäre die Scheidung Mitte bis Ende August durch."

Crocker hatte genickt, als Jack dies gesagt hatte. Jack war sich nicht sicher, ob es ihn etwas anging, doch hatte nicht schnell genug reagiert, um die Frage zu umgehen.

Jack sortierte die Papiere und steckte eine Büroklammer oben drauf, um sie zusammen zu halten. Er packte sie in einen großen Umschlag und ging dann nach oben, um sie auf den Schrank zu legen. Da wären sie sicher, wie er fand, und würden ihn daran erinnern, dass er Ennis darum bat, sie dieses Wochenende zu unterschreiben.

Als er die Treppe hinunter ging, hörte er, dass Ennis' Truck vorfuhr, deshalb ging er auf die Veranda, um sie zu begrüßen. Er ging hin und sah, dass Ennis zwei Räder aus dem Kofferraum holte. „Fahrräder? Woher habt ihr die?"

"Wir haben an einem Flohmarkt angehalten – Jeanie Campbell hat sie uns verkauft.", antwortete Ennis. „Neben ein paar Büchern und einem Koffer mit Barbies."

„Barbies?", fragte Jack verwirrt.

„Wollkommen in der Welt der Mädchen, Jack.", lachte Ennis. „Ja, Barbies."

Jenny öffnete den Koffer am Boden und zog eine nackte Barbie und ihren ebenfalls nackten Freund Ken heraus. „Guck mal, Onkel Jack, guck!", rief sie.

„Nicht hier, Süße.", sagte Ennis. „Du verlierst ja all die kleinen Schuhe im Gras. Mach das zu und bring es hoch."

„Was hast du bekommen, Junior?", fragte Jack.

„Bücher, Onkel Jack.", sagte sie. „Schau mal." Sie stelle eine Kiste auf den Boden. „Guck mal, alles Nancy Drews.", sagte sie und gab Jack ein Buch. „Ich liebe Nancy Drew."

Jack hob die Schulter, während er sich das Cover des Buches besah. Er wusste nicht, wer oder was Nancy Drew war, aber sah die Worte „Mystery Serie" über dem Titel. „Gibt's davon noch mehr?", fragte er.

Junior nickte. „Ja, Nancy Drew ist ein Teenager und sie löst Rätsel. Sie ist ein Spürhund – ich liebe das Wort. Ich will auch ein Spürhund sein!" Junior langte glücklich in die Kiste und zog ein anderes Buch hervor. „Das da, „Die versteckte Treppe", ist der zweite Band der Serie und einer meiner Liebsten. Oh und Onkel Jack, diese Bücher sind alt – guck dir das an, es ist von 1930.", sagte sie und wie auf das Copyrightsdatum im Umschlag. „Die alten sind die besten. Manche sind echt gruselig und Nancy wird in viele gefährliche Situationen verwickelt."

„Hört sich an, als hättest du die schon mal gelesen.", sagte Jack.

„Ein paar schon.", sagte Junior. „Aber da sind noch viele, die ich nicht gelesen hab. Und die hier will ich nochmal alle lesen."

Jack lächelte ihr zu. „Na, das ist toll, Süße. Jetzt hast du eine eigene Sammlung.

„Ich weiß.", sage Junior. „Ich bin so froh. Ich musste sie mir immer aus der Bücherei leihen." Sie legte die Bücher in die Kiste und wandte sich an ihren Vater. „Ich bring sie nach oben, Daddy.", sagte sie und ging ins Haus.

Jack drehte sich zu Ennis um. „Du hast gesagt, dass Jeanie da war?"

Ennis lachte. „Ja, es war ein Flohmarkt von drei Familien und die Campbells waren eine davon. Jeanie hat mir ein gutes Angebot gemacht – alles für zehn Mäuse. Sie hat das mit den Rädern vorgeschlagen. Dachte, die Mädels könnten in die Stadt damit fahren, zur Bücherei oder um Eiscreme zu kaufen – sowas."

„Hört sich doch gut an.", sagte Jack. „Sie können auch zum Fluss fahren und schwimmen gehen."

„Ich will nicht, dass sie ohne mich schwimmen.", sagte Ennis. „Vielleicht können sie hinfahren und mit den Beinen drin waten."

Jack lächelte ihm zu. „Du bist ein guter Vater. Ich hätte sie einfach gehen lassen."

Die Mädchen kamen wieder aus dem Haus gerannt und Jenny holte ihr Fahrrad. „Komm, Junior, lass mich dir zeigen, wie man fährt. Es geht ganz leicht."

Jenny sprang hinauf und radelte die Straße hinab. Sie ließ Junior dort etwas verloren und einsam stehen. Ennis lächelte ihr zu. „Komm schon, Schatz, du kannst reiten, ich wette, das ist einfacher."

Junior kletterte auf den Sitz, während Ennis ihr Rad gerade hielt. Sie setzte ihre Füße auf die Pedale und trat erst sanft, dann noch einmal und fuhr schlingernd ihrer Schwester hinterher.

Sie sahen zu, wie sie zum Stall fuhren. Junior wankte etwas und sah aus, als würde sie fallen, doch schaffte es, sich mit dem Fuß aufzufangen. Dann stellte sie die Füße wieder auf die Pedale und fuhr weiter die Straße hinab. „Sieht aus, als hätte sie den Dreh raus.", sagte Jack.

„Ja.", meinte Ennis. „Sie sagt, sie hat noch nie auf einem Rad gesessen." Er lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Jack. "Ich hatte eine interessante Unterhaltung mit Jeanie.", sagte er.

Jack hob eine Augenbraue. "Ach echt? Was hatte sie zu sagen?"

„Es ist in der Stadt rum, dass wir die Farm kaufen.", antwortete Ennis. „Und die Leute haben rausgekriegt, dass du der Newsome Schwiegersohn bist und mit mir rummachst."

Jack nickte. „Ich hab mich schon gefragt, wie lang es dauert, bis sie die Verbindung schlagen."

Ennis fuhr fort. „Jeanie sagt, dass es den meisten scheißegal ist. Also das mit uns, mein ich. Und sie sind froh, dass die Lazy L eine Farm bleibt. Dieser Ort ist historisch – eine der ältesten Farmen des Landes."

„Das überrascht mich nicht.", sagte Jack. „Hunderte Jahre…"

Ennis nickte und fuhr fort. „Sie hat auch gesagt, dass die Pferdefarm eine gute Idee ist. Hier gibt es nicht viele."

„Hm, das ist günstig.", sagte Jack und dachte an den Antrag, den er eben ausgefüllt hatte.

„Aber Jack.", sagte Ennis. „Sie sagte, wir sollen vorsichtig sein. Um es mit ihren Worten zu sagen: "Da sind schwarze Schafe in Quanah.""

„Es gibt überall schwarze Schafe.", sagte Jack. „Da macht Quanah keine Ausnahme."

Ennis nickte. „Außer diesem Kommentar ermutigt sie uns eigentlich.", sagte er. „Sie sagt, dass sie und ihr Mann unsere Freunde sein wollen. Wir können sie anrufen, wenn etwas ist."

„Das ist nett von ihr." Jack hielt kurz inne, um darüber nachzudenken, was Ennis gesagt hatte. „Das ist alles sehr interessant, En. Was meinst du?"

"Worüber?"

"Darüber, die Farm zu kaufen, alle neun Yards. Hat dich das, was sie sagte, zweifeln lassen?"

„Du meinst ihren Kommentar über schwarze Schafe? Oder, dass die Leute wissen, dass wir rummachen? Du denkst, dass mich sowas umstimmen könnte?", fragte Ennis. Jack nickte, während Ennis den Kopf schüttelte. „Da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen, Kumpel. Nein ich denke, es macht Sinn, die Farm zu kaufen und es ist eine Gelegenheit, die ich noch nie im Leben hatte… und wahrscheinlich nicht mehr kriegen werde."

Jack nickte. „Du hast Recht. Aber wir werden verdammt viel Scheißgeld der Bank schulden. Und Tom Lawrence."

„Na, das gibt mir nur nen Grund noch härter zu arbeiten als jetzt, richtig?", sagte Ennis. „Ich muss arbeiten, um Rechnungen zu bezahlen, damit du den ganzen Tag auf deinem fetten Hintern sitzen, Whiskey trinken und Zigaretten rauchen kannst."

Jack stieß ihn an. „Wessen Hintern nennst du hier fett?", lachte er.

„Hm.", sagte Ennis. „Ich glaube, es warst doch du, der in einer Nacht gesagt hat, dass mein Hintern das Härteste und Engste war, in das du je deinen Schwanz gesteckt hast… das hört sich nicht nach der Beschreibung von fett an – also muss ich dich damit meinen." Er stieß Jack ebenfalls an, als er das sagte.

Jack grinste. „Wenn du sowas sagst, En, denn will ich auf der Stelle mehr von diesem engen Hintern!"

Ennis legte seine Arme um Jacks Schulter, beugte sich nach vorne und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "Behalt das im Hinterkopf, Cowboy. Für später. Wir können das nicht hier tun – wir sind in der Welt der Mädchen."

Ich wollte nur noch schnell sagen, dass ich auf der Reviewseite Mist erzählt hab. Es gibt nicht mehr viele neue Kapitel in Englisch. Mainewriter hat ihre Geschichte nach 22 Kapiteln abgeschlossen. Die werde ich natürlich alle übersetzen…

Katze


	14. Chapter 13

Kapitel 13

Junior saß im Lieblingsstuhl ihres Vaters auf der Veranda, die Beine hatte sie angezogen und las "The Mystery of the Brass-Bound Trunk". Jenny saß neben ihr auf dem Boden und plante eine komplette Hochzeit mit ihren Barbies.

Junior sah zu ihrer Schwester hinab. „Spielst du, dass die beiden Barbies heiraten?", fragte sie.

Jenny nickte. „Jap."

"Warum heiraten denn die Barbies? Was ist mit Ken?"

„Das ist so. Ich hab zwei Hochzeitskleider für Barbies aber Ken hat nur eine Badehose und ein Hawaiishirt anzuziehen. Das passt nicht zu einer Hochzeit."

Junior nickte. „Ja, das hast du wohl Recht." Und sie wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu.

Beide sahen auf, als ein Auto in die Einfahrt fuhr. „Erwartet Daddy jemanden?", fragte Junior.

„Weiß nicht.", sagte Jenny achselzuckend.

Sie standen auf und sahen einen blauen Volvo-Kombi neben dem Haus parken. Die Fahrertür ging auf und ein großer Mann mit sandfarbenem Haar und Brille stieg aus. „Hi.", sagte er und begab sich vor das Auto. „Ich bin Tom Lawrence."

"Hallo.", erwiderte Junior schüchtern. "Ich bin Junior – Alma – Del Mar. Das ist meine Schwester Jenny."

"Oh, ihr müsst Ennis' Mädels sein.", sagte Tom. „Ich hörte, dass ihr zu Besuch seid." Junior nickte. „Habt ihr eine schöne Zeit?"

„Ja, eine sehr schöne!", sagte Junior. „Wir wollen gar nicht mehr weg."

Tom lächelte. „Das ist schön. Wann geht's denn nach Hause?"

„Sonntag. Daddy bringt uns zurück nach Riverton."

"Ich bin sicher, dass euer Daddy froh ist, euch so lange um sich zu haben. Ich weiß, dass er euch vermisst." Er hielt kurz inne. „Wo wir grad von eurem Vater sprechen. Ist er da? Oder Jack?"

„Daddy mäht das Feld da hinten, glaube ich. Onkel Jack ist unten in der Scheune. Ach eigentlich, " sagte sie und wies mit dem Finger in die Richtung. „ist er da grade."

Tom wandte sich um und winkte Jack zu, der die Straße hinauf kam. Jack winkte zurück und zog Tom, als er angekommen war, in eine feste Umarmung. „Schön dich zu sehen, Tom.", sagte Jack. „Hab dich gar nicht erwartet! Warum dieser Überraschungsbesuch?"

"Nun, Onkel Hal hat angerufen.", sagte er. „Irgendwas wäre los, er wollte mich sprechen, sagte es sei dringend. Also bin ich ins Auto gesprungen und hergekommen."

„Hmm.", sagte Jack. „Das ist interessant. Wir waren gestern beide bei ihm zu Besuch und er hat nichts zu uns gesagt."

„Es ist eine Familienangelegenheit.", sagte Tom und verschränkte hibbelig seine Finger. „Du weißt, dass Onkel Hal sehr privat sein kann."

Jack nickte. Das war sicherlich wahr. Er ging zur Veranda. „Kann ich dir was anbieten? Bier, Eistee?"

"Nein, danke.", sagte Tom. "Ich mach mich sofort auf den Weg. Janet erwartet mich heute Abend."

„Na gut.", sagte Jack und fragte sich, warum Tom in solcher Eile war.

„Ich wollte nur kurz anhalten und Hi sagen… aber ich hab mich auch gefragt, ob es Neuigkeiten vom Kredit gibt."

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nichts seit letztem Montag, als wir den Antrag eingereicht haben." Jack dachte an den Morgen zurück. Er und Ennis waren an der Bank angekommen, hatten gedacht, dass „einen Antrag ausfüllen" auch lediglich das war – eine einfache Sache, bei der man ihn der Schalterbeamtin in die Hand drückte.

Jedoch hatte diese andere Pläne gehabt. „Oh, ich kann keinen Antrag annehmen.", hatte sie gesagt. „Mr. Crocker regelt das alles persönlich. Haben Sie einen Termin?"

"Nein.", hatte Jack geantwortet. "Ich wusste nicht, dass wir einen brauchen würden."

Die Schalterbeamtin schaute über ihre Schulter auf den Glaswürfel, der Norms Büro zu sein schien. „Ich sehe, dass im Moment einer bei ihm drin ist, aber danach müsste er frei sein, wenn Sie kurz warten würden."

Jack hatte sie angesehen. „Sollten wir das tun? Oder besser wann anders wieder kommen?"

„Ich bin sicher, er möchte Sie sehen. Nehmen Sie Platz.", hatte sie geantwortet und auf die Stuhlreihe gewiesen, die wohl der Wartebereich war.

Sie nahmen Platz, wie angewiesen. Sie beobachteten, wie Norm den Kunden, der im Büro war, abhandelte und dann hinaus trat und mit der Beamtin sprach. Er hatte einen Blick in Jack und Ennis' Richtung geworfen aber ihre Anwesenheit scheinbar nicht wahrgenommen. „Was zur Hölle?", hatte Ennis geflüstert und Jack hatte ihn in die Rippen gestoßen.

„Shhh!"

Sie mussten zusehen, wie Crocker in sein Büro zurück ging, sich in einen großen Drehstuhl setzte, ihnen den Rücken zuwandte und dann das Telefon aufnahm und eine Nummer wählte.

Jack ging hinüber zum Schalter. „Sie sagten, er würde uns empfangen?", fragte er.

„Er sagte, er hätte noch drei dringende Anrufe zu erledigen und wird danach mit Ihnen reden."

„Sollten wir lieber wann anders wiederkommen?"

„Aber nein, drei Anrufe dauern höchstens wenige Minuten. Er weiß, dass Sie da sind."

Die wenigen Minuten zogen sich hin zu fünfundvierzig. Jack konnte fühlen, wie Ennis neben ihm mit jeder Minute zorniger wurde. „Die Mädchen sind im Truck, Jack!", fauchte er.

„Ich weiß, En, aber jetzt haben wir so lange gewartet, lass uns das hinter uns bringen."

Schließlich war Crocker aus seinem Büro gekommen, mit einem schmierigen Grinsen im Gesicht. „Ah, Mr. Twist, schön Sie wieder zu sehen." Er schaute zu Ennis. „Sie müssen Mr. Del Mal sein?"

Ennis nickte. Sein Gesicht war eine steinerne Maske. Absichtlich schüttelte er Crockers Hand nicht.

„Wir haben den Antrag.", sagte Jack.

„Wundervoll.", erwiderte Norm. „Kommen Sie in mein Büro und wir werden sehen, ob auch alles komplett ist."

Sie setzten sich in die zwei gepolsterten Stühle an Norms Schreibtisch. Crocker holte die Papiere aus dem Umschlag. Schnell besah er sich die äußere Form, versicherte sich, dass die Unterschriften an der richtigen Stelle waren und sagte dann: „Das sieht komplett aus. Es geht vor das Komitee und wir werden von einander hören." Er stand auf und wollte sie offensichtlich loswerden. „Danke sehr."

Jack und Ennis standen ziemlich verwirrt auf. „Sonst haben Sie keine Fragen?", fragte Jack. „Sie brauchen keine weiteren Informationen?"

„Nein.", sagte Norm. "Sieht aus, als wär alles in bester Ordnung. Danke, dass Sie vorbeigekommen sind. Ich rufe an, wenn es eine Entscheidung gibt."

Jack hielt inne. "Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wie lang das dauert?"

Crockers Stimme wurde ein wenig unfreundlicher. „Ich sagte Ihnen bereits, dass Sie von mir hören werden. Danke."

Ennis und Jack hatten das Büro verlassen. Ennis beugte sich zu Jack hinüber und flüsterte: „Wozu zur Hölle war das gut?"

„Shh.", machte Jack. „Warte bis draußen."

„Dieses dumme Arschloch.", flüsterte Ennis und ignorierte Jacks Bitte, er möge warten. „Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass er uns 45 Minuten hat warten lassen und dann nicht mal ne Minute mit uns geredet hat!"

Jack hatte nicht geantwortet. Sie gingen durch die Lobby und aus der Tür nach draußen. Als sie den Bürgersteig erreicht hatten, wandte sich Jack an Ennis. „Das finde ich auch, En.", sagte er. „Der Typ ist ein verdammtes Arschloch, aber wir müssen uns auf fein stellen, denn er ist ein gewaltiger Teil unserer Zukunft."

„Ich fass es nicht, dass wir mit diesem dummen Wichser verhandeln müssen! Gibt's keine andere Bank, zu der wir gehen können?", maulte Ennis.

„Glaub ich nicht. Wenn man Lureen glaubt, dann ist das „Quanah Savings and Loan" die einzige Möglichkeit in der Stadt, um an einen kleinen geschäftlichen Kredit zu kommen."

„Scheiße.", sagte Ennis. „Was für ein Arschloch."

Jack gelangte in die Gegenwart zurück und lächelte Tom zu. Kurz überlegte er, ob er Tom alles über die Vorfälle in der Bank erzählen sollte – um ihn vielleicht nach seiner Meinung zu fragen, denn Jack war sicher, dass er mehr Erfahrung in solchen Dingen hatte – doch entschied sich dann, es für sich zu behalten. Jack wollte nicht den geringsten Zweifel bei Tom wachrufen, wenn es darum ging, ob sie sich die Lazy L leisten konnten. „Der Bankangestellte, ein Typ namens Norm Crocker, meinte, er würde sich melden, wenn es eine Entscheidung gäbe."

Tom nickte. „Gut, halt mich auf dem Laufenden."

„Mach ich, Tom.", sagte Jack. „Ich ruf an, sobald ich was höre."

Tom besah sich das Haus. „Ist es okay, wenn ich kurz das Bad benutze, ehe ich fahre?"

„Natürlich.", erwiderte Jack. „Du brauchst doch nicht fragen." Er schaute Jenny an, die auf der Veranda saß. „Jenny, Liebes, könntest du dein Fahrrad nehmen und deinen Dad holen? Ich bin sicher, er will Tom Hi sagen, bevor er fährt."

„Klar, Onkel Jack.", sagte sie und nahm ihr Rad, das gegen die Verandawand gelehnt war.

„Tom kam wenig später aus dem Haus. Jack überredete ihn, ein Glas Eistee zu trinken und auf Ennis zu warten. Dieser kam auf dem Mäher herangefahren und Jenny folgte ihm auf ihrem Rad. Die drei setzten sich hin, unterhielten sich ein paar Minuten und genossen eine Zigarette zusammen. Tom schaute ständig auf seine Uhr und sagte nach etwa fünfzehn Minuten: „Das war toll, Jungs. Ich wünschte, ich hätte mehr Zeit zum reden, aber ich muss jetzt wirklich los." Er umarmte sie beide rasch, verabschiedete sich von Junior und Jenny und eilte dann zu seinem Auto, bevor er auf die Straße einbog.

„Wozu sollte das denn gut sein?", fragte Ennis. „Er hat sich benommen, als hätte er Hummeln im Hintern."

„Das frag ich mich auch.", antwortete Jack. „Ich hab es grade so geschafft, dass er fünf Minuten wartet, um dir Hi zu sagen."

„Naja.", sagte Ennis. „Was auch immer. Ich geh wieder arbeiten. Ich hab das Feld fast fertig." Er ging zum Mäher und fuhr davon.

Jack sah auf die Uhr. Es war fast vier. „Mädels.", sagte er zu Junior und Jenny. „Wollt ihr schwimmen gehen?"

„Jaaa!", antworteten sie im Chor.

„Okay, dann zieht eure Badesachen an. Wir fahren in meinem Truck hin. Da schwimmen wir eine Stunde und kommen zum Abendessen wieder her."

„Ohhh!", sagte Junior. „Was gibt's denn heute?"

"Eine neues Rezept, das ich in meinem Kochbuch gefunden hab. „Fleischbällchen".

----------

Es war Samstagabend und Jack und Ennis lagen im Bett. „Ich brauche ganz viel Liebe.", sagte Ennis. „Morgen seh ich dich nicht."

„Ich glaub eher, du brauchst ganz viel Schlaf.", erwiderte Jack. „Du fährst um drei Uhr morgens." Ennis würde am Morgen die lange Fahrt antreten, um Junior und Jenny zurück nach Riverton zu bringen. Jack wusste aus jahrelanger Erfahrung, dass er ein vierzehnstündiger Trip war. Sie hatten eine alte Matratze auf dem Dachboden gefunden und ein Bett hinten in Jacks Truck aufgebaut, der eine Überdachung hatte. Ennis hatte vor, um drei Uhr in der Frühe zu fahren. Die Mädchen konnten so ein gutes Stück der Fahrt verschlafen, was es hoffentlich etwas weniger langweilig für sie machen würde.

Ennis grinste Jack an. „Ich hab heute Nachmittag ein Nickerchen gemacht, hast du's nicht bemerkt?"

"Doch, das hab ich bemerkt.", sagte Jack. „Du machst sonst nie Nickerchen."

„Siehst du, deshalb.", erwiderte Ennis. „Damit ich Energie habe für heute Nacht." Er beugte sich nach vorne und küsste Jacks Schlüsselbein auf der rechten Seite, dann, als er fertig war, rieb er mit seinem Finger darüber. „Ich liebe diese Stelle.", sagte er und grinste Jack belustigt an. „Ich weiß nicht warum, aber es ist einer meiner Lieblingspunkte an deinem Körper."

Jack lachte. „Weißt du, was ich an dir mag?" Ennis schüttelte den Kopf. Jack schaute ihn an und sagte, während er mit dem Finger daran entlang fuhr: "Deinen Kiefer. Ich mag diesen Winkel deines Kiefers."

Ennis setzte sich auf. „Cowboy, hast du'n Halstuch?"

"Klar.", sagte Jack. "Oben in der Truhe. Was willst du tun, mich herausputzen?"

Ennis zwinkerte ihm zu, während er aufstand. „Ich hab ne Idee. Das haben wir noch nicht ausprobiert." Er langte in die Truhe und zog ein blaues Halstuch heraus "Das wird schon gehen." Er ging hinüber zum Bett und breitete es über dem Lampenschirm aus. Nun fiel ein bläulicher Schimmer in den Raum. „So.", sagte er. "Ich wollte dich sehen aber das Licht war so hell. Das ist besser, oder nicht?"

„Das ist schön.", antwortete Jack,

Ennis schlüpfte zurück ins Bett. „Wo waren wir?" Er trat die Laken zur Seite. „Diese verdammten Decken! Warum plagen wir uns überhaupt damit rum?"

Jack lachte. "Wenn ich schlafe, will ich was auf mir haben – aber im Moment brauchen wir sie nicht, denke ich." Er zog Ennis zu sich. "Lass mich dich küssen." Ennis nahm gerne an. Als sie fertig waren, sah Jack ihn an. "Weißt du, das war eines der besten Dinge an diesem Sommer.", sagte er.

„Was denn?", fragte Ennis.

„Das es so warm war. Wir brauchten keine Decken und keine Klamotten. Auf unseren Angelausflügen waren wir immer in der Eiseskälte. Die Hälfte der Zeit haben wir uns nicht mal ausgezogen, bloß die Hose bis an die Knie fallen lassen.

„Stimmt.", sagte Ennis. „Ich hab nie bemerkt, dass ich diese Stelle an deinem Schlüsselbein mag – eigentlich bin ich nicht mal sicher, ob ich die Stelle je gesehen hab." Er rieb erneut mit dem Finger darüber. „Ich denke, sie könnte einen weiteren Kuss vertragen." Und dies tat er auch.

Jack lachte. „Ich mag's, wenn du verschwitzt bist, En. Wenn du mich fickst, dann wirst du ganz klebrig."

„Du magst meinen Schweiß?" Ennis sah auf.

„Jap, Sperma, Spucke und Schweiß. Ich mag all die Flüssigkeiten, die du produzierst."

„Wenn du so redest, machst du mich heiß, Cowboy.", sagte Ennis, rutschte im Bett nach unten und nahm Jacks Glied in die Hand. Er leckte darüber und küsste die Spitze. „Das ist eine weitere Stelle an dir, die ich mag." Er grinste.

"Das hab ich gewusst.", sagte Jack und legte sich auf die Seite, damit er Ennis beobachten konnte, der gerade mit einem netten Blow-Job begann.

Ennis zog sich zurück und schaute Jacks Glied an. „Toll, wie die funktionieren, oder?", sagte er. „Dass sie so hart und erigiert werden?"

„Und ich wette, dass deiner dasselbe tut." Jack grinste zurück.

„Das weißt du doch, Cowboy. Und ich denke, ich muss was dagegen tun." Er bewegte sich auf Jack zu, der in die Schublade des Nachttisches neben sich fasste und ihm eine Tube K-Y Gel reichte. „Ich erinner mich an all die Tage, an denen ich ihn dir einfach reingerammt habe.", sagte Ennis. „Das muss höllisch wehgetan haben."

„War nicht allzu schlimm.", sagte Jack. „Aber ich geb zu, dass es so besser ist." Er musterte Ennis kurz, dann sagte er: „Können wir jetzt mit dem Gerede aufhören und zum Geschäft übergehen?"

Ennis lachte. „Aber gerne." Er kniete sich in und hob Jacks Hüfte an, ehe er in ihn eindrang. "Fühlt sich das gut an, Cowboy?", fragte er heiser.

"Das tut es immer.", seufzte Jack, als er fühlte, wie sich sein Muskel entspannte und Ennis' Glied über seinen Lustpunkt glitt. „Immer."

Ennis begann, rhythmisch in ihn zu stoßen, zuerst langsam, dann immer schneller, als seine Erregung anstieg. Jack wusste genau, dass Ennis, wenn er fast kam, seine Augen fest zusammen kniff und eine Grimasse zog. Es sah immer so aus, als hätte er Schmerzen. Dann entspannten sich seine Züge, er öffnete die Augen und lächelte Jack breit an. Seit Mai beendete er es stets mit „Ich liebe dich", was Musik in Jacks Ohren war.

Ennis zog sich zurück und massierte Jacks Schamhaar. Es küsste die Basis von Jacks Glied. „Hmmm.", seufzte er. „Ich krieg nie genug von dir."

"Das sagst du mir.", erwiderte Jack. „Ich bin dein Sexsklave."

Ennis rutschte neben Jack, legte sich auf die Seite und sah ihm in die Augen. „Hey, Kumpel, kann ich dir was sagen?"

„Mach."

„Wenn wir die Farm hier kaufen, dann baue ich als allererstes eine Dusche ein. Dieses Handding ist ja ne Zumutung."

„Aber echt mal.", sagte Jack. „Ich hab dasselbe gedacht." Er hielt inne. „Erinnerst du dich an Lamar?", fragte er. „Als du mich in der Duschkabine des Pferdemotels gefickt hast?"

Ennis lachte. "Wie könnte ich das vergessen? Das war das einzige Mal, das ich sowas gemacht hab."

Jack lächelte ihm zu. „Das war verdammt genial. Ich hab gedacht, wenn wir schon ne Dusche einbauen, könnten wir auch gleich ne große nehmen – nicht nur so ne kleine Kabine oder ne Dusche in ner Badenbütte."

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Ich dachte an eine große Dusche, in die man reingehen kann. Mit einer Glasschiebetür – vielleicht sogar mit zwei Duschköpfen."

Ennis zwinkerte ihm zu. „Zwei Duschköpfen? Glaubst du nicht, dass die Leute auf dumme Gedanken über uns kommen würden?"

„Welche Leute denn?", fragte Jack. „Planst du außer deinen Töchtern viel Gesellschaft?"

Ennis zog ihn an sich. „Cowboy, du willst eine große Dusche mit zwei Duschköpfen, dann bau ich dir eine. Scheiße, vielleicht sogar gleich mit drei oder vier."

Jack lachte. „Zwei reichen, denke ich.", sagte er und küsste Ennis. „Wo wir grad dabei sind, weißt du, was ich haben will?"

„Was?"

„Ich will ein neues Bett. Die Matratze ist ausgelutscht und außerdem will ich ein größeres Bett."

„Größer?", fragte Ennis. „Wie groß willst du es denn?"

"King Size wäre gut.", sagte Jack. „Aber ich glaub nicht, dass das in den Raum passt. So müssen wir wohl auf Queen ausweichen."

„Wann hast du denn bitte mal in einem King Size Bett geschlafen, Jack Mistkerl Twist?", fragte Ennis lächelnd.

„Letzten Winter. Ich war auf einer Verkaufsausstellung in Dallas und hab im Hyatt übernachtet. Mein Zimmer hatte ein King Size Bett, das war klasse."

„Und wer war in diesem verdammten King Size Bett mit dir?"

„Du! Ich hab die ganze Nacht von dir fantasiert. Das verfluchte Bett war so groß, wenn ein Fleck nass war, dann hab ich mich einfach auf einen anderen gelegt, dann wieder auf nen andere. Einfach klasse."

Ennis lachte und zog Jack in einen Kuss. „Du bist echt die Härte, Cowboy. Dafür liebe ich dich."

„Hast du das schon mal gemacht?", fragte Jack.

„Was gemacht?"

„An mich gedacht?"

Ennis lächelte traurig. „Manchmal, aber nicht zu oft. Das hat zu wehgetan. Es hat mich traurig gemacht, so viel über dich nachzudenken." Er sah Jack rasch an und schüttelte den Kopf „Lass uns über was erfreulicheres reden. Über den Kauf eines neuen Bettes. Wo gibt's die denn? Ich hab noch nie vorher ne Matratze gekauft."

Jack lachte. „Möbelläden oder Geschäfte wie das „Sears". Die haben sowas." Er hielt inne und zwinkerte Ennis zu. „Weißt du, wenn man eine Matratze kauft, muss man sich drauflegen, um sie zu testen. Wie machen wir das, legen wir uns zusammen in einem Laden auf ein Bett?"

Ennis dachte kurz nach. „Also erstmal denke ich, dass wir in ein Geschäft gehen, in das wir nie wieder gehen werden. Wenn wir genau wissen, dass wir die Verkäufer nie wieder sehen, müssen wir uns keine Gedanken darüber machen, was sie über uns denken, oder?"

Jack nickte. „Das macht Sinn. Vielleicht fahren wir nach Lubbock. Das ist eine Großstadt."

„Dann", sagte Ennis, „suchen wir uns eine Verkäuferin, keinen Verkäufer. Weißt du, Jack, ich hab herausgefunden, dass wir den Frauen egal sind – also dass ihnen schwule Jungs egal sind. Es sind die Männer, die ein Problem damit haben." Er hielt inne und korrigierte sich dann: „Naja, außer Alma natürlich. Aber diese Verkäuferin, als wir die Vorhänge gekauft haben… es hat sie nicht die Bohne interessiert und ich glaub, sie wusste es."

Jack schaute Ennis an. „Hast du dich grad selbst als schwul bezeichnet?", Er sah überrascht aus.

„Ich hab nur allgemein gesprochen." Ennis lächelte.

Jack erwiderte sein Lächeln. „Ennis, wann um alles in der Welt gestehst du dir ein, dass du genauso schwul bist wie ich?"

„Vielleicht wenn ich es tatsächlich fertig bringe, mich in einem Laden mit dir auf ein Bett zu legen.", sagte Ennis lachend. „Vielleicht überzeugt mich das."

Sie lachten gemeinsam und Ennis küsste Jack. „Bereit für etwas mehr Liebe?", fragte er. „Ich hab dir ja gesagt, ich brauche viel, bevor ich fahr."

Jack fühlte, wie eine wärmende Welle durch seinen Körper schoss. „Klar, Cowboy, aber diesmal bin ich dran. Du weißt, dass ich deinen Schwanz genauso liebe, wie du meinen."

--------------

Der Big Ben Wecker schrillte ziemlich laut um 2.30 Uhr in der Frühe. Jack langte hinüber und brachte ihn mit dem Ausknopf zum Schweigen. Er gähnte, räkelte sich, rieb seine Augen und drehte sich dann zu Ennis um. „Zeit zum Aufstehen, Cowboy.", hauchte er ihm ins Ohr.

Ennis räkelte sich. „Ja, nur noch ne Minute.", gähnte er.

Jack setzte sich auf. „Ich mach etwas Kaffee." Er zog eine Jeans über, die auf dem Stuhl in der Ecke lag.

„Hört sich gut an.", sagte Ennis. „Einen großen Topf voll. Ich mach mir ne Thermoskanne."

Jack zog ein Shirt über. „Mach ich, Cowboy.", sagte er.

In der Küche setzte Jack den Kaffee auf und ging dann in den Keller, um die Kühlbox zu holen. Er wühlte sich durch die Kiste mit Campingsachen und nahm zwei Schüsseln, zwei Tassen und ein paar Löffel hinaus. Das alles nahm er mit nach oben.

Er öffnete den Kühlschrank und holte eine Packung Milch und eine mit Orangensaft hinaus. Die stellte er in die Kühlbox. Auch hatte er bereits am Abend zuvor ein paar Sandwiches gemacht und jedes in eine extra Tüte gepackt. Diese legte er dazu, ebenso wie ein Packet mit geschnittenen Gurken und Karottenstückchen. Getränke waren als nächstes an der Reihe – diverse Flaschen Cola und zwei Bier für Ennis. Dann, zwei Äpfel, eine Banane, eine Packung Kekse, gefolgt von dem Sahnehäubchen: drei abgepackte Portionen Cornflakes. Jack nahm an, dass die Mädchen hungrig sein würden, wenn sie aufwachten und dass sie nirgendwo wären, wo es die Möglichkeit gab, anzuhalten und zu frühstücken.

Ennis kam in die Küche, als Jack gerade fertig gepackt hatte. Er besah sich die Kühlbox und schaute dann Jack an. „Du kümmerst dich so gut um mich, Cowboy. Danke."

"Gern geschehen.", sagte Jack. Er musterte Ennis, der ein kleines Stück von einem Papiertaschentuch an seinem Kinn hatte. „Was hast du denn da?", fragte er.

Ennis lachte. „Ich sollte nie versuchen, mich zu rasieren, wenn ich noch halb schlafe. Hab mich geschnitten."

Jack zog das Taschentuch weg, leckte seinen Finger an und rieb über die Stelle. „Sieht aus, als würde es nicht mehr bluten. Jetzt bist du okay."

Sie brachten die Kühlbox und das Geschirr in den Truck und gingen dann in die Küche zurück. Ennis goss sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein. „Auch eine?", fragte er und wandte sich an Jack.

"Nee, ich versuch noch was zu schlafen.", sagte er. „Besser, wenn ich kein Koffein trinke."

„Du glücklicher Schweinehund.", sagte Ennis. „Ich wär gern neben dir im schönen warmen Bett." Er nahm den Topf und füllte die Thermoskanne, dann schraubte er den Deckel darauf.

„Willst du was essen?", fragte Jack. „Ne Schüssel Cornflakes?"

„Nein, danke. Ich esse, wenn die Mädchen wach sind."

Jack lächelte ihm zu. "Also ist der Plan, dass du nach Riverton kommst, um?"

„Irgendwann am Nachmittag – hoffentlich um fünf. Ich bleibe im berühmten Siesta Motel." Ennis zwinkerte.

„So ne Absteige.", lachte Jack.

„Du nennst das Siesta eine Absteige?", grinste Ennis. „Das war der erste Ort, an dem wir je in einem Bett gevögelt haben. Das hat ganz besondere Erinnerungen. Vielleicht frag ich sogar nach demselben Zimmer. Weißt du noch die Nummer?"

„Frag einfach Mr. Memory.", sagte Jack und musste nun wirklich lachen. „Elf."

„Gut, dann bleib ich im Zimmer elf des Siestas und verbring meine Zeit damit, an dich zu denken.", fuhr Ennis fort und stimmte in Jacks Gelächter mit ein.

„Ruf mich an, ja? Sag mir Bescheid, ob du heil angekommen bist."

"Wie führt man denn in einem Motel ein Ferngespräch?"

„Mach das per R-Gepräch.", sagte Jack. „Ruf einfach die Rezeption an und sag „Ich will ein R-Gespräch tätigen". Dann gibst du die Nummer an. Wenn ich antworte, sage ich, dass ich annehme und wir können reden."

„Gut, das mach ich. Dann kann ich morgen hoffentlich in Ruhe mit Alma reden, ohne in ein Gezeter verwickelt zu werden. Gegen zehn werd ich wohl wieder auf der Straße sein und um Mitternacht bin ich wieder hier."

Jack nickte. „Ja, hört sich gut an. Ich warte auf dich."

Ennis drehte sich um und spülte die Tasse. Er sah auf die Uhr. „Drei.", sagte er. „Zeit, dass ich auf die Straße komm."

Sie gingen nach oben, um die Mädchen zu holen. Ennis trug Jenny und Jack führte die verschlafene Junior die Treppe hinunter. Sie legten sie in die behelfsmäßigen Betten hinten im Truck und schlossen leise die Tür.

Ennis öffnete die Fahrertür und wollte einsteigen. „Warte kurz, Cowboy.", sagte Jack. „Lass dich umarmen."

Ennis gehorchte ihm gern und nach einem langen, befriedigenden Kuss, gefolgt von diversen „Ich liebe dich"s glitt er auf den Vordersitz. Er startete den Truck, als Jack einfiel, dass die Thermoskanne noch in der Küche lag. Er rannte ins Haus und reichte, als er wieder herauskam, Ennis den Behälter durch das Fenster. „Fahr vorsichtig, Liebster.", sagte Jack. „Bis morgen."

"Mach ich.", sagte Ennis. Er gab Gas und fuhr los. Jack stand da und sah den roten Rücklichtern nach, bis sie in der Dunkelheit verschwunden waren.

Er seufzte und lachte in sich hinein. „Ich bin wie ein liebeskranker Teenager.", dachte er. „Mein Mann verlässt mich für 48 Stunden und ich führe mich auf, als müsste er in den Krieg."

Jack ging ins Haus zurück und löschte das Licht in Küche und Wohnzimmer. Er ging nach oben, um sich wieder ins Bett zu legen, doch er stellte fest, dass er dafür zu wach war. Er seufzte. „Toll, meine innere Uhr ist für heute total am Arsch. Wenigstens ist Sonntag, so kann ich mir den Tag frei nehmen."

Er machte das Bett, strich die Laken glatt und klopfte das Kissen auf. Dann schaute er auf das Halstuch, das noch immer über dem Lampenschirm hing und dachte an Ennis und daran, welch niedliche Geste das gewesen war. Er zog es herunter, faltete es und legte es zurück in die Truhe.

Er ging in das Gästezimmer, zog die Laken des Doppelbettes ab und warf sie in eine Bütte auf dem Flur. Dann holte er zwei neue Bezüge aus dem Schrank, machte die Betten ganz ordentlich und faltete die Überdecke über die Kissen.

Jenny hatte ihre Barbietasche zurückgelassen. „Ich lass sie lieber hier, um mit ihnen zu spielen, wenn ich hier bin.", hatte sie gesagt. „Das macht sie zu was Besonderem." Jack schob die Tasche unter das Bett und dabei fiel ihm ein Blatt Papier ins Auge. Er holte es hervor und sah es sich an. Er brauchte einen Moment, ehe er verstand, was er da gerade betrachtete. Es war eine Zeichnung von Jenny, die ihn und Ennis küssend zeigte. Jack grinste. Es war ziemlich klar, wer wer war. Beide trugen Jeans, aber Jacks Shirt war blau und Ennis' braun. Ihre Arme waren umeinander geschlungen. Ennis hatte einen Mopp blonden Haares, während Jacks Haar schwarz war. Ihre Gesichter berührten sich und ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Jack liebte den kleinen Ansatz von Wimpern, den beide hatten. Und das Beste – sie trugen Cowboyhüte.

Jack lächelte über das Bild. „Ennis, du wolltest ein Bild, auf dem wir uns küssen. Tja, jetzt hast du es. Ich hätte nur nicht erwartet, dass es eine Zeichnung von deiner Tochter sein würde."

Er ging ins Schlafzimmer und legte das Bild auf die Truhe. Der Schnappschuss, auf dem sie auf der Veranda saßen, war ebenfalls dort. „Das ist es.", dachte er bei sich. „Morgen kaufe ich Rahmen, für jedes einen."

Er ging zurück ins Gästezimmer. Junior hatte sich ebenfalls entschieden, ihre Sammlung von Nancy Drew Büchern hier zu lassen, aus demselben Grund wie ihre Schwester. „Da hab ich was, auf das ich mich bei meinem nächsten Besuch freuen kann.", hatte sie gesagt. Die Kiste war zu groß, um sie unter das Bett zu schieben. Kurz dachte er darüber nach, wo er sie hinstellen könnte, dann entschied er, dass das Bücherregal im Wohnzimmer das Beste wäre.

Er nahm die Kiste mit runter und musste einige Bücher neu anordnen, um Platz zu schaffen. Er entschied sich, die Taschenbücher wegzupacken. Als er dies getan hatte, nahm er die Nancy Drews heraus und bemerkte, dass jedes eine Nummer auf dem Umschlag hatte. Diese mussten, wie er annahm, die Reihenfolge angeben. Nummer eins: „Das Geheimnis der alten Uhr". Nummer zwei: "Die verborgene Treppe". Nummer drei: „Das Bungalow-Mysterium. Jack reihte sie alle eng nebeneinander auf, trat dann zurück und betrachtete sein Werk. Er dachte an Junior und Jenny. „Wirklich süße Mädchen.", dachte er. "Ich werd sie vermissen."

Als er weiter all die Bücher ansah, versuchte er, sich daran zu erinnern, welches Juniors Lieblingsbuch gewesen war. „Das Geheimnis der läutenden Glocke"? Er schüttelte den Kopf, nein, das war es nicht. „Die Suche nach der verlorenen Karte"? Nein. Er konzentrierte sich und da fiel es ihm ein. Nummer zwei: "Die verborgene Treppe". Er nahm das Buch heraus und schlug es auf. "Kapitel eins. Ein dreister Besucher".

Jack stand auf, ging quer durch das Zimmer und legte sich auf die Couch. „Vielleicht versteh ich, was an diesen Büchern so toll ist.", dachte er bei sich, als er mit dem Lesen anfing und so schnell nicht wieder aufhörte.

Kommis bitte . Sorry, wenn die Kapitel etwas länger dauern. Ich bin zurzeit meistens mit meiner eigenen Fanfic beschäftigt.

Formularbeginn

Formularende


	15. Chapter 14

Kapitel 14

Jack lag auf der Couch und las „Das Geheimnis der moosbedeckten Villa". Er fragte sich gerade, ob George Fayne vielleicht eine Lesbe sein könnte, wenn man sich ihren Namen so ansah, als er hörte, wie draußen der Truck vorfuhr. Es war noch etwas früh für Ennis. Er schaute auf seine Uhr – kurz vor zehn und Ennis erwartete er nicht vor Mitternacht. Aber auch jemand anderes erwartete er nicht, deshalb legte er das Buch auf den Tisch und ging zur Vordertür hinaus.

Jack sah Ennis aus dem Truck steigen. „En, du bist schon zu Hause!", rief er und rannte die Stufen herunter. Sie hätten einander beinahe umgeworfen, als sie sich in die Arme fielen. Jack zog Ennis' Gesicht an seines. „Cowboy, ich liebe dich.", sagte er und küsste ihn.

"Babe, ich bin so froh, zu Hause zu sein.", murmelte Ennis, während er den Kuss löste.

Jack hielt inne und sah besorgt aus. „Ist was passiert?", fragte er.

„Nein.", erwiderte Ennis. „War alles okay, ich hab dich nur vermisst und die verdammte Fahrt hat endlos lange gedauert." Er beugte sich nach vorne. "Küss mich nochmal.", bat er, was Jack gerne tat.

So standen sie da, umarmten und küssten sich, Jack rieb mit seiner Hand durch Ennis' Haar und Ennis massierte Jacks Hintern, ehe dieser schließlich seinen Kopf schüttelte. Er lachte. „Oh, Ennis, wenn uns ein Mensch sieht! Sie werden denken, du wärst zwei Jahre weg gewesen und nicht zwei Tage!"

Ennis musste nun auch lachen. „Wir sind'n schönes Paar Dummköpfe, stimmt's?" Er legte seinen Arm um Jacks Schulter.

Sie gingen ins Haus und Jack wandte sich an Ennis. „Hast du Hunger? Hast du was gegessen?"

"Ich verhungere.", gab Ennis zu. „Und ich hab gehofft, dass du mich das fragst. Hast du was da?"

„Klar hab ich!", sagte Jack. „Ich muss es nur zusammen suchen."

Ennis küsste ihn wieder. „Ich geh kurz ins Bad und wechsle meine Klamotten. Bin gleich zurück."

Jack ging in die Küche. Er öffnete den Kühlschrank und nahm einen Teller mit gegrilltem Hühnchen und eine Schüssel Kartoffelsalat heraus. Er entfernte die Schutzhüllen vom Geschirr und stellte es auf den Esstisch. Dann nahm er eine Tomate vom Fensterbrett, schnitt sie in Scheiben und dekorierte damit den Teller. Er deckte einen Platz für Ennis mit Messer, Gabel und Löffel ein und faltete eine Serviette, die er unter die Gabel legte.

Er ging zur Treppe und wollte gerade nach Ennis rufen, um zu fragen, was er beim Essen trinken wollte, als dieser auftauchte. Er trug kurze Hosen zu einem T-Shirt und war barfuß.

Jack grinste. „Schau dich mal an." Er gluckste.

„Die hab ich im Schrank gefunden, ist es okay, wenn ich sie mir leihe?"

Jack lachte. „Meine Sachen, sind deine Sachen, Cowboy. Trag Klamotten von mir, so viel du willst, das interessiert mich nicht die Bohne."

Ennis kletterte die Stufen hinab. „Danke, Kumpel.", sagte er und gab Jack einen Kuss.

„Essen steht auf'm Tisch.", sagte Jack. „Was willst du trinken? Bier? Eistee?"

"Ein Bier wär gut.", antwortete Ennis und ging ins Esszimmer. „Oh, das sieht ja toll aus, Babe!", rief er, als er die Teller sah. „Schau dir das bloß alles an! Hast du das alles für dich allein gekocht?"

"Nicht nur für mich. Ich wusste ja, dass du bald nach Hause kommst und dass du dann wahrscheinlich Hunger hast. Ach ja, und Bobby war auch zum Essen da.", fügte er hinzu.

„Bobby?", fragte Ennis und setzte sich an den Tisch. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du ihn erwartet hast."

„Hab ich auch nicht.", sagte Jack und kam mit zwei Bier ins Esszimmer zurück. „Aber das erzähl ich dir später. Jetzt will ich was von deinem Trip hören." Jack setzte sich auf seinen Stammplatz und reichte Ennis eine der Flaschen.

„Der Trip war okay.", sagte Ennis und nahm einen Schluck. „Bloß lang. Alma wollte mich wirklich früh sehen heute Morgen, also konnte ich mich gegen neun auf den Weg machen. Und ich geb gern zu, dass ich das Gaspedal mehr durchgetreten hab als je zuvor. So hab ich ne ganz gute Zeit geschafft, um hierher zu kommen."

Jack grinste und Ennis fuhr fort. „Ich hab nicht angehalten außer, um zu tanken. Hab nur ein paar Sandwiches aus der Kühlbox gegessen." Er sah Jack an. „Der Vordersitz deines Trucks ist ne Müllhalde, ich mach das morgen sauber."

Jack lächelte ihm zu. Er war einfach nur froh, dass Ennis zu Hause war. „Okay, Cowboy, mach dir keine Sorgen darum."

Ennis nahm sich ein Hühnerbein und Kartoffelsalat. Dann wies er mit der Gabel auf das Geschirr. „Es ist wirklich schön, sowas hier zu haben, wenn man zurückkommt.", sagte er. „Danke. Ich fühl mich wirklich so, als wär ich daheim."

"Nett, dass du das sagst, En.", erwiderte Jack. „Für dich tu ich das gern." Er sah zu, wie Ennis ein paar Bissen aß und fragte dann: „Wie kamst du eigentlich mit Alma klar?"

„Okay.", meinte Ennis. „Sie hat's mit ein paar Seitenhieben versucht aber ich lerne dazu, Jack… hab sie mich nicht provozieren lassen und mir ist auch nicht der Kragen geplatzt. Sie hat den Mund gehalten, als sie gemerkt hat, dass es nichts bringt."

„Was hat sie gesagt?", fragte Jack. „Doch nichts gegenüber den Mädchen?"

„Nein, nichts gegenüber ihnen. Nur das übliche, wie unnormal du und ich sind, dass wir in der Hölle schmoren werden… so'n Scheiß eben." Er grinste Jack an. „Okay, der letzte Teil war vielleicht was übertrieben aber ich weiß, dass sie so denkt."

Jack lachte, dann wurde seine Miene ernst. „Was ist denn mit den Mädchen – habt ihr nen Besuchsplan gemacht?"

Ennis nickte. „Ja, zumindest einen Anfang. Sie ist damit einverstanden, dass sie für längere Zeit herkommen. Sie findet es okay, wenn sie in ihren Februars- und Aprilferien ne Woche kommen. Naja, an der Woche zwischen Weihnachten und Neujahr muss ich noch arbeiten."

„Was ist im Sommer?"

„Ein langer Besuch geht in Ordnung. Wir haben nicht genau festgelegt, wie lang, aber sie redete von einem Monat oder sechs Wochen… sagt, sie fragt sie Mädchen, was sie wollen, wenn es soweit ist. Das fand ich sinnvoll."

Jack dachte darüber nach. „Also sehen wir sie nicht bis Dezember?", fragte er. „Oder gar Februar? Das ist aber lang hin."

Ennis schaute Jack in einem Mix aus Lächeln und Ernsthaftigkeit an. „Vermisst du sie?"

Jack nickte. „Ja, tu ich. Versteh das nicht falsch, aber ich denke ich liebe sie... wie Töchter meine ich. Ich fühl mich, als hätt ich jetzt drei Kinder, statt nur einem Sohn."

Ennis lächelte. „Ich weiß, was du meinst. Und sie waren so anders in den drei Wochen – auf eine gute Weise, meine ich. So fröhlich und hatten Spaß. Das hat mir vor Augen geführt, wie erbärmlich ich in Riverton war und wie meine schlechte Laune auf andere abgefärbt hat."

Ennis aß eine weitere Minute oder zwei und sagte dann: „Eigentlich Jack, hab ich nachgedacht – ist da nicht ein langes Wochenende im Oktober?"

„Jap, Columbus Day, warum?"

„Ich hab über die Farm nachgedacht – wir werden ein paar Pferde brauchen und ich hab ne gute Beziehung zu dem Typ, von dem ich Twister gekauft hab. Ich dachte, ich könnte im Oktober nach Riverton fahren, vielleicht die Mädchen besuchen, ein oder zwei Pferde kaufen…"

„Welche Art Besuch?", fragte Jack. „Ich mein, was würdest du mit Junior und Jenny tun?"

„Naja, das weiß ich noch nicht recht.", sagte er. „Zur Hölle, in Riverton gibt's sicher nicht viel zu tun. Du kannst bloß ganz viel Eis essen…"

Jack dachte eine Weile nach. „Weißt du, En, was in Wyoming ist?"

„Nee, was?"

„Der Yellowstone National Park.", antwortete Jack.

Ennis sah ihn an. „Ich war noch nie in Yellowstone.", sagte er. „Das ist der Ort mit den Geysiren, oder?"

Jack nickte. "Ja, da war ich auch noch nie. Lustig, da leb ich mein ganzes Leben lang in Wyoming und hab noch nie die größte Touristenattraktion des Staates besucht."

Ennis lachte und sagte: „Also, was meinst du, Jack? Besuchen wir Yellowstone?"

Jack nickte. "Ja, mit den Mädchen. Wir holen sie an dem langen Wochenende ab. Das wär ein schöner Besuch."

„Was würden wir machen? Camping?"

"Vielleicht campen, oder vielleicht ne Hütte oder so mieten. Wir müssten schon etwas Geld ausgeben."

Sie dachten eine Weile nach, dann sagte Ennis: „Weiß du was, das könnte klappen."

„Ja, das könnte es. Und vielleicht, wenn wir im Yellowstone fertig sind, könnten wir nach Lightning Flat gehen, meine Eltern besuchen und ihnen sagen, was vor sich geht." Er grinste Ennis belustig an. „Ist wahrscheinlich nur gut, dass sie den Mann kennen lernen, mit dem ihr Sohn verheiratet ist."

Ennis errötete etwas über diesen Kommentar, doch er lächelte und widersprach nicht. „Jap, hast Recht. Aber dein Vater, wird er mich nicht mit der Schrotflinte davon jagen?" Er zwinkerte.

Jack lachte. "Kann sein, aber mich auch, also wären wir zusammen." Jack saß eine Weile gedankenverloren da. "Vielleicht sollte ich meine Mutter anrufen, ihr sagen, dass ich mich scheiden lasse und ihr von der Farm erzählen. Ich hab mit ihr seit Mai nicht geredet, als ich nach unserer Angeltour nicht nach Lightning Flat gekommen bin."

Ennis sagte nichts, hörte bloß zu. Er stellte fest, dass er nie ein Erwachsener mit Eltern gewesen war und nicht wusste, was die geläufige Kommunikationshäufigkeit mit ihnen war. Alma rief ihre Mutter einmal in der Woche an, doch Ennis hatte keine Ahnung, ob das bei Söhnen anders war. Einmal in drei Monaten kam ihm aber dennoch etwas unregelmäßig vor. Er räusperte sich. „Ich denke, du solltest deine Mutter anrufen und ihr sagen, dass du glücklich bist.", sagte er. „Ich wünschte meine Mutter könnte das sehen…"

Jack lächelte Ennis zu, langte hinüber und nahm seine Hand in seine eigene. „Ich denke, dass sie das wahrscheinlich weiß, En. Ich denke, dass deine Mutter über dich wacht." Er hielt inne und schüttelte den Kopf. „Hör uns mal zu, wir werden total verweichlicht und sentimental." Ennis lachte und nickte. „Also, es hört sich an, als würde dieser Trip ne Woche dauern. Was machen wir mit den Pferden?"

„Die Pferde hier oder die in Riverton?", fragte Ennis.

„Die hier.", sagte Jack. „Wir brauchen jemand der sich um sie kümmert."

Ennis nickte. "Ich könnte am Agway fragen. Hab mich mit dem Manager da angefreundet – scheiße, ich hab genug Geld für Heu und Futter ausgegeben, dass er so nett sein sollte. Ich bin sicher, dass es einen Teenager in der Stadt gibt, der die Arbeit für ne Woche übernehmen kann."

„Jap, da hast du wahrscheinlich Recht." Jack besah sich die Teller. „Bist du fertig mit essen?"

Ennis langte hinüber und nahm sich einen Nachschlag an Kartoffelsalat. „Nee, ich will hiervon noch was. Der ist echt gut, hast du den im Laden gekauft?"

"Nö.", erwiderte Jack. "Hab ich selber gemacht. Rezept aus meinem Kochbuch. Hab die Kartoffeln gekocht, die Eier..."

„Naja, jedenfalls ist er echt gut." Ennis hielt inne und lächelte Jack zu. „Scheiße, Cowboy, wann hattest du Zeit, den Kartoffelsalat zu machen? Hattest du keine Arbeit?"

Jack lachte. „Hm, ohne dich, der mich anderweitig beschäftig, kam es mir vor, als hätte ich viel zu viel Zeit." Er hielt inne und sein Blick wurde ernst. „Weißt du, En, ich hatte dieses Gefühl…"

Ennis sah ihn an und seine Mimik verriet den Mix aus Angst und Sorge. „Welches Gefühl, Jack? Diese Depression?" Jack nickte. "Du hast dich nicht betrunken, oder?", fragte Ennis.

"Nein, hab ich nicht. Eigentlich ist das Bier hier das erst, was ich trinke, seit du weg bist." Er hielt inne. "Ich bin trotzdem froh, dass du letzte Nacht angerufen hast."

„Na, du hast mich drum gebeten und ich hab gesagt, dass ich es tu, also hab ich natürlich angerufen."

„Weißt du, das war der Auftrieb, den ich gebraucht hab. Dieses dunkle, trübe Gefühl war da aber mit dir zu sprechen hat mir geholfen, dagegen anzukämpfen."

Ennis drückte Jacks Hand. „Das ist gut, Babe. Ich bin froh, das zu hören."

Jack lächelte. „Deshalb hab ich auch Bobby heut getroffen. Ich hab gemerkt, dass ich mich beschäftigen muss, deshalb hab ich heute Morgen hier alles erledigt, den Kartoffelsalat gemacht, und dann bin ich in die Stadt gegangen für ein paar Besorgungen. Später hab ich dann Bobby abgeholt, wir sind hergekommen, reiten und schwimmen gegangen und dann haben wir gekocht. Ich war gerade eine Stunde wieder zu Hause, nachdem ich ihn zurück gebracht hab, als du kamst."

Ennis lächelte. „Hört sich lustig an." Er hielt inne und musterte Jack. "Warum gerade jetzt, Cowboy? Du hast dieses dunkle Gefühl nicht erwähnt, als ich in Denver war."

Jack schwieg und dachte nach. „Darüber hab ich mich auch gewundert. Diesmal war es anders. Die Mädchen sind gefahren… ich hab gemerkt, wie sehr ich ihre Gegenwart genossen hab... und…" Er hielt inne. „Ich hoffe, ich kann das richtig ausdrücken, aber ich glaub, ich hatte Angst, wenn du zurück nach Wyoming kommst."

Ennis sah verwirrt aus. "Warum Wyoming?"

Jack antwortete: „Ich war in Sorge, dass du merken könntest, dass das dein Zuhause ist und dass du da bleiben willst. Nicht in Texas… Du würdest die Berge in Wyoming sehen und deine Meinung ändern…"

Ennis lächelte. "Jack, ich weiß, was du zu sagen versuchst, aber nichts könnte weiter weg von der Wahrheit sein. Wyoming ist nicht länger mein Zuhause und ich hab nichts davon gespürt, als ich dort war. Weißt du, wo mein Zuhause ist?" Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Bei dir. Du bist jetzt mein Leben, Jack. Mit dir zusammen zu sein ist mein Leben und wo auch immer du bist, da ist mein Zuhause."

Jack spürte, dass ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen und Ennis bemerkte es auch. Er stand auf, reichte Jack seine Hand und zog ihn in seine Arme. Mit seinem Daumen strich er eine Träne unter Jacks Auge fort und küsste ihn sanft. „Zuhause, Babe.", sagte er. „Das sind du und ich. Es macht keinen Unterschied, ob wir auf der Lazy L sind oder in Quonset Hut. Mein Zuhause ist in meinem Herzen und da bist du… für immer."

Jack versuchte zu lächeln, doch dir Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinab und auch Ennis fühlte sich etwas aufgewühlt. „Sieh uns nur an.", sagte Jack. „Zwei erwachsene Männer, die übereinander weinen. Werden wir je nen Punkt erreichen, an dem wir nicht mehr so emotional sind?"

Ennis lachte. „Vielleicht ja, vielleicht nein. Ich mag dieses Emotionale, um ehrlich zu sein, solange es glücklich ist..."

Jack lachte. „Ich liebe dich, En.", sagte er.

„Ich dich auch.", erwiderte Ennis. Er hielt kurz inne und sagte dann: „Versteh das nicht falsch… ich hab es geliebt, dass Jenny und Junior hier waren, aber irgendein egoistischer Teil von mir mag es, wenn nur wir beide allein sind. Dann kann ich dich küssen, wann immer ich will und dich umarmen, wann immer ich will…" Er lehnte sich nach vorne und gab Jack einen langen, intensiven Kuss. „Genau so kann ich dich dann immer küssen…", flüsterte er.

Jack ließ sich gerne küssen. Dann umspielte ein belustigtes Lächeln seine Lippen. „Wo du grad von den Mädchen und vom Küssen sprichst, hast du Jennys Bild gesehen?"

Ennis schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, welches Bild?"

Jack lächelte. "Es ist auf der Truhe. Ich hab heut nen Rahmen dafür besorgt." Ennis wandte sich um, als wolle er die Treppe hinauf gehen, doch Jack fasste ihn bei der Hand. „Hilf mir kurz aufzuräumen und dann können wir hinaufgehen." Ennis nickte. „Ich glaub, du wirst das Bild mögen, En, es ist etwas, was du haben wolltest."

„Was, was ich wollte?"

„Jap.", sagte Jack. „Warts ab. Lass uns jetzt aufräumen. Ich hasse es, am Morgen zu einer Spüle voller dreckigem Geschirr zu kommen."

Donnerstagmorgen wachte Ennis früher auf als sonst, doch er fühlte sich großartig. Er räkelte sich und schaute zu Jack, der wir ein Toter schlief, stand auf und schaute aus dem Fenster. Er wusste, dass es ein neuer, schöner Tag werden würde. Kurz dachte er darüber nach, zurück ins Bett zu gehen, doch merkte er, dass er vollends wach war, also warum sollte er? Er ging zur Truhe hinüber und nahm ein sauberes Paar Jeans heraus. Währenddessen schaute er auf die beiden gerahmten Bilder, die darauf standen. Er lächelte in sich hinein. Er liebte Jennys Bild, genau wie Jack es vorausgesagt hatte.

Er dachte an seine Töchter, während er mit dem Finger über Jennys Namen fuhr, mit dem sie das Bild rechts unten signiert hatte. Er liebte sie beide, doch hatte er das Gefühl, Jenny während des dreiwöchigen Besuchs besser kennen gelernt zu haben – und er spürte, dass sie eine tiefere Verbindung zu ihm und Jack aufbaute, als es Junior tat. Dafür schien auch das Bild den Beweis zu liefern.

Ennis zog sich fertig an, ging den Flur entlang zum Bad und dann die Treppe hinunter. Da es noch recht früh am Morgen war, wusste er, dass die Pferde mit ihrem Futter noch etwas warten konnten, deshalb setzte er sich eine Kanne Kaffee auf. Er goss sich ein Glas Saft ein und nahm eine Schüssel Cornflakes. Mit diesen stellte er sich ans Küchenfenster und sah eine Weile essend hinaus, während er Pläne für den Tag zu schmieden versuchte.

Er entschied sich dafür, zuerst die Pferde zu versorgen und einige andere rasche Dinge zu erledigen und dann in das Pflegeheim zu fahren, um Hal zu besuchen. Immer öfter schlief Hal nun, wenn er ihn gegen Abend besuchte und sagte meist kein einziges Wort. Ennis war das gleich, er setzte sich einfach neben Hal, hielt seine Hand und streichelte seine Finger. Die Schwestern hatten ihm gesagt, er könne zu ihm sprechen – oft hörten die Leute, selbst wenn sie nicht ansprechbar schienen – doch Ennis, der normalerweise nicht der Gesprächigste war, fand es ein wenig albern, dies zu tun. „Vielleicht", dachte er, „ist Hal wacher, wenn ich morgens hingehe."

Er stellte seine Schüssel und das Glas in die Spüle und goss sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein, während er auf die Uhr sah. Es war halb sechs. Kurz dachte er daran, Jack eine Tasse Kaffee hinauf zu bringen, doch dieser war wahrscheinlich noch nicht wach. Jack stand zwar immer früh auf, doch meistens nicht vor halb sieben, sieben. Er entschied, dass der Kaffee sicher kalt werden würden, auch wenn Jack die Geste zu schätzen wüsste. Es war also sinnvoller, ihn in der Kanne zu lassen, wo er schneller wieder aufzuwärmen war. Ennis trank den Kaffee aus, stellte die Tasse in das Becken und ging durch die Tür in Richtung Stall.

Drei Stunden später betrat Ennis das Pflegeheim und ging zur Schwesternstation. In der Stadt hatte er an einem Lebensmittelladen Halt gemacht und eine Schachtel Donuts mitgebracht. Er hatte nämlich festgestellt, dass die Morgenschicht die Zuckerüberzogenen genauso gerne aß wie er selbst. „Morgen Ladies.", sagte er und stellte die Schachtel auf den Schalter.

„Morgen Ennis, Morgen Ennis.", ertönte es im Chor, als die Gruppe zu ihm aufsah, manche lächelnd, andere kurz winkend. „Sie sind aber früh heute.", sagte eine Schwester, eine hübsche, junge Frau namens Marcia.

„Bin früh wach geworden und hab mich toll gefühlt, alles erledigt, da dachte ich, ich statte Hal nen kleinen Besuch ab.", gab er zur Antwort. „Wie geht es ihm heute Morgen?"

Becky Randall, die Oberschwester kam an seine Seite. „Können wir uns kurz unterhalten, Ennis?", fragte sie. „Es ist wegen Hal."

Er nickte. „Klar doch."

Sie führte ihn durch den Korridor und in den Tagesraum, wo sie sich in zwei Stühle setzten. Der Raum war leer. „Ich bin ganz froh, dass Sie heute herkamen.", sagte sie. „Denn ich habe darüber nachgedacht, Tom anzurufen. Vielleicht kann ich stattdessen mit Ihnen reden und Sie können ihm die Informationen vermitteln."

„Klar.", sagte Ennis. „Worum geht's denn?"

"Hal geht es nicht gut, wie Sie wahrscheinlich schon bemerkt haben. Sein Zustand hat sich in den letzten Tagen dramatisch verschlechtert und ich glaube, dass er nicht mehr länger als eine Woche zu leben hat, wenn überhaupt."

Ennis nickte. Auch ihm waren besagte Veränderungen aufgefallen.

„Ennis, Sie wissen, wie oft Hal davon spricht, nach Hause zu kommen. Als er zuerst hier war, sprach er darüber, nach Hause zu kommen, um dort zu wohnen. Jetzt, denke ich, weiß er, dass er stirbt und möchte dafür nach Hause."

Ennis sagte nichts und so fuhr Becky fort: „Ennis, ich sollte Sie das nicht fragen, aber gibt es eventuell eine Möglichkeit, dass Sie und Jack darüber nachdenken, ihn nach Hause zu holen, damit er dort sterben kann?"

Ennis war nicht sicher, was er antworten sollte. „Wir sind keine Krankenpfleger, Becky. Wie sollten wir uns um ihn kümmern?"

„Eigentlich, Ennis, benötigt er zurzeit keine besondere Pflege. Er schläft fast den ganzen Tag und isst wirklich wenig. Es könnten ein paar Schwestern vorbeikommen – die nennt man Hospizen und sie sind darauf spezialisiert, sich um sterbende Patienten zu kümmern – die würden Sie unterstützen."

„Wären die für 24 Stunden da?", fragte Ennis.

Becky schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht mehr als ein- oder zweimal am Tag. Sie helfen mit der persönlichen Pflege – auf die Toilette gehen, baden, sowas eben – und sie geben ihm seine Medizin. Sie würden es so einrichten, dass Sie den Rest schaffen könnten."

Ennis lehnte sich zurück und dachte darüber nach, was Becky gesagt hatte. Er wusste, dass Hal nach Hause kommen wollte- das hatte er Ennis öfter gesagt, als er zählen konnte. „Ich will bloß das Haus noch mal sehen, in seiner originalen Farbe. Es erinnert mich an Mutter und Vater und an die Zeit, in der ich ein kleiner Junge war.", hatte er Ennis immer wieder gesagt.

„Becky, lassen Sie mich mit Jack reden, vielleicht könnten wir das tun. Ich weiß nicht, sowas hab ich noch nie gemacht."

„Es ist nicht allzu hart, Ennis. Besonders jetzt, da Sie Hal so gut kennen gelernt haben."

Ennis nickte. „Okay, ich rede mit Jack und rufe Tom an. Wenn beide einverstanden sind, können wir weitersehen."

Becky lächelte. "Danke, dass Sie es sich überhaupt erst überlegen. Sie sind ein guter Mensch, Ennis."

Sie standen auf und gingen durch den Flur zurück. „Als ich vor Kurzem nachgesehen hab, schlief er noch.", sagte Becky. „Aber vielleicht wacht er ja auf, wenn er Ihre Stimme hört." Sie ging zur Station zurück, während Ennis den Raum betrat.

Genau wie Becky gesagt hatte, schlief Hal. Er sah so erschöpft aus, sein Gesicht erschien blass auf dem weißen Kissen. Ennis nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich neben das Bett. Er griff nach Hals Hand und hielt sie in seiner eigenen, während er seine Finger massierte.

Hal schlug die Augen auf. „Ennis, du ist hier.", sagte er und seine Stimme war nicht viel mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Bin ich, Hal.", antwortete er. „Du musst nicht reden."

Hal schwieg eine Weile, dann öffnete er erneut die Augen. „Ennis, ich will nach Hause. Ich bin ein sterbender alter Mann und will in meinem Haus sterben."

Ennis sah ihn an. „Becky und ich haben darüber gesprochen, Hal. Ich rede mit Jack, mal sehen, was wir tun können. Sie haben besondere Schwestern, die zu dir nach Hause kommen und sich um dich kümmern können."

Hal lächelte schwach. „Ich will im hinteren Schlafzimmer sein, dem kleinen."

"Willst du nicht das große Schlafzimmer?", fragte Ennis. „Das ist heller."

„Schläfst du da nicht mit Jack?"

„Ja sicher. Aber wir könnten es für dich räumen."

Hal schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich will, dass du da mit deinem Lover bist. Ich schlaf im kleinen Zimmer, das war meins, als ich ein kleiner Junge war. Ist gut, da zu sterben."

Ennis langte hinüber und strich durch das Haar an seiner Stirn. „Ich rede mit Jack und rufe Tom an. Wir machen das schon. Wir holen dich nach Hause, Hal."

Hal lächelte wieder und schloss die Augen. Innerhalb von einer Minute war er eingeschlafen.

Ennis stand auf und ging hinaus. Die Tür schloss er leise hinter sich. Er traf Becky an der Station. „Wie kriegen wir ihn denn nach Hause?", fragte er.

„Wir würden einen Krankenwagen holen. Kein Blaulicht, aber das wäre einfacher für ihn, wenn er auf einer Liege liegt. Er kann wirklich nicht mehr laufen."

Ennis nickte. Er hielt inne und dachte eine Weile nach, dann sagte er: „Hören Sie, ich weiß, dass ich gesagt hab, ich muss mit Jack reden, aber lassen Sie uns das einfach planen. Er hat nicht mehr viel Zeit und will so gern nach Hause. Wann können Sie ihn transportieren? Heute Nachmittag?"

Becky nickte. "Ich denke, dass kann arrangiert werden."

„Gut.", sagte er. „Ich rufe Sie an, wenn ich zu Hause bin."

"Ja in Ordnung.", sagte Becky. „Und ich ruf die Hospizen an. Sie werden eine Kommode mitbringen, aber das ist auch schon alles, was er braucht." Sie griff nach vorne und berührte Ennis' Arm. „Danke, dass Sie das tun."

Ennis lächelte ihr zu. „Das ist das einzig Richtige, was man tun kann, oder?" Und sie nickte. „Okay, also ich rufe Sie dann an." Er wandte sich um und ging zur Tür hinaus.

Jack und Ennis saßen am Esstisch und aßen, als sie hörten, dass ein Auto vorfuhr. „Ich denke, jetzt fängt's an.", sagte Ennis. Jack nickte. Ihnen war mitgeteilt worden, dass die Hospize gegen Abend kommen würde und Hal würde im Krankenwagen gebracht, nachdem sie sie besucht hatte.

Jack stand auf und ging zur Vordertür, wo er die große, schlanke Frau beobachtete, die die Treppe hinauf kam. Sie trug einen langen Denim Rock, eine Bluse und Sandalen. Ihr langes, graues Haar war zu einem Dutt hochgebunden und mit etwas festgehalten, dass wie Essstäbchen aussah. Sie hatte glänzende blaue Augen und ein wunderschönes Lächeln.

Jack öffnete die Tür und bat sie herein. „Hi, ich bin Jack… Jack Twist.", sagte Jack und reichte ihr die Hand.

Die Frau nahm seine Hand in ihre beiden eigenen. „Es ist wundervoll, Sie zu treffen, Jack.", sagte sie. „Ich bin Jill Bretz, die Hospize der Visiting Nurses Association." Als sie fertig damit war, seine Hand in ihren zu drücken, rieben ihre Finger über den Ring und sie sah ihn an. „Oh, ist der hübsch. Den müssen Sie am vierten Juli bekommen haben." Jack nickte. Sie lächelte und nahm einen ihrer Ohrringe ab. „Diese hier hab ich an dem Tag auch von Sarah gekauft."

„Die sind sehr schön.", sagte Jack, unsicher, was er sonst sagen sollte.

„Ja, ich dachte auch, dass sie schön sind. Die haben zu mir gesprochen. Hat Ihr Ring zu Ihnen gesprochen?"

„Das hat er tatsächlich.", sagte Jack, obwohl er nie in dieser Weise darüber nachgedacht hatte.

„Sarah ist sehr spirituell.", sagte sie. „Das kommt in ihrem Schmuck zum Ausdruck."

Jack war etwas verwirrt über all das. Jill sah keiner Krankenschwester ähnlich, die er je gesehen hatte – er kannte bloß die Variante in weißem Kittel und Schuhen – und ihr Gerede über spirituellen Schmuck schien ihm ein wenig… seltsam. Andererseits war alles, was sie sagte, vollkommen wahr. „Ich meine.", sagte er zu sich selbst. "Wir haben dort geheiratet. Was wäre spritueller als das?"

Plötzlich merkte er, dass Jill zu ihm sprach. „Haben Sie einen Freund, den ich treffen sollte?", fragte sie nett.

Jack nickte. „Ja, im Esszimmer… Ennis." Er wies sie ins Haus und ins Esszimmer.

Jill folgte ihm. Ennis war aufgestanden und stand steif da, nicht sicher, was er tun sollte. Jill reichte ihm die Hand. „Ennis, ich bin Jill, die Hospize." Sie sah auf den Tisch. „Verzeihen Sie, dass ich Ihr Essen unterbrochen hab."

„Wir sind fast fertig.", sagte er. „Es ist keine echte Unterbrechung."

„Guter Mann, sehen Sie sich all das Essen auf ihrem Teller an. Natürlich ist es eine Unterbrechung und ich entschuldige mich. Haben Sie etwas Eistee?" Ennis nickte und fühlte sich wie Jack etwas überrumpelt von der Frau, die in ihrer Mitte erschienen war. „Vielleicht könnte ich mir ein Glas nehmen und wir reden über Hal, während Sie zu Ende essen." Sie wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern ging in die Küche und kam wenig später mit einem Glas Eistee zurück. Jack und Ennis standen noch immer da, unschlüssig, was sie tun sollten. Sie wies sie an. „Setzen Sie sich.", und setzte sich auf einen freien Stuhl.

Jack sah sie an. „Ist der Tee genug? Ich könnte Ihnen ein Sandwich machen..."

„Nein, nein, nein, nein.", sagte sie. „Sie müssen mich nicht durchfüttern. Tee ist in Ordnung." Sie grinste beide breit an und in dem Moment dachte Jack, dass dies wohl das schönste Lächeln war, das er je gesehen hatte. Sie schaute zu Ennis. „Ich sehe, Sie haben auch einen von Sarahs Ringen."

Ennis nickte. "Den hab ich mit Jack zusammen gekauft."

„Er ist so schön.", sagte sie und schenkte Ennis ein umwerfendes Lächeln. „Passen Sie gut darauf auf." Sie hielt inne und fuhr dann fort. „Okay, jetzt aber zu dem Grund meines Besuchs. Zuerst muss ich Ihnen sagen, dass Sie hier eine wundervolle Sache tun, eine wirklich besondere und fürsorgliche Geste. Hal an diesem Punkt seines Lebens nach Hause zu holen, ist ein Geschenk und das Geschenk, das Sie ihm machen, ist ein Geschenk, das sie tausendmal zurückbekommen werden."

Ennis und Jack sahen sie an. Sie hatten einen klinischen Vortrag über Pillen erwartet und darüber, wie sie Hal ins Bett legen sollten, kein Gerede über Geschenke.

Sie sah sie beide an und lächelte erneut ihr bezauberndes Lächeln. „Ich sehe, Sie haben keine Ahnung, wovon ich rede." Sie nickten. „Das haben wenige. Und darum geht es. Sie haben eine schicksalhafte Entscheidung getroffen und das wird belohnt werden." Die beiden fuhren damit fort, verwirrt aus zu sehen. Sie nickte. „Lassen Sie mich vorne anfangen." Sie wartete kurz, dann atmete sie tief ein. „Es gab eine Zeit, in der der Kreislauf von Geburt, Leben und Tod ein natürlicher Kreislauf war, es geschah in der Familiengemeinschaft und war Teil des Lebens von jedermann. Leider haben wir, und dieses Land ganz besonders, diese natürlichen Zeiten zu medizinischen Vorgängen gemacht. Babys werden im Krankenhaus geboren, getrennt von ihren Müttern. Menschen, die sterben – von denen wir wissen, dass sie sterben – die sterben im Krankenhaus, ohne ihre Lieben, an Röhren und Monitore angeschlossen. Das ist nicht Teil des natürlichen Prozesses."

Jack und Ennis hörten zu, interessiert, was sie zu sagen hatte.

Eine Frau aus England hat eine neue Philosophie der Pflege entwickelt. Neu insofern, dass es ein neues System ist, aber es geht auf alte Wurzeln zurück. Man nennt es Hospiz. Es etabliert sich langsam in diesem Land" Sie hielt kurz inne. "Hospiz ist eine Philosophie, die den Sterbeprozess unterstützt, sie sieht ihn als einen natürlichen Vorgang und hat erkannt, dass der beste Ort zu sterben das Zuhause ist, mit geliebten Personen – Familien oder Freunde – um einen herum."

Sie wartete kurz, nahm die Stäbe aus ihren Haaren und brachte sie neu in Form, ehe sie sie wieder in die Haare steckte. „Ich verstehe, warum Tom seinen Onkel in das Pflegeheim brachte. Aber wirklich, wenn hier in der Gegend Familie leben würde, hätte man sich zu Hause um ihn kümmern können. Es war nichts wirklich Schlimmes mit ihm, dass das Pflegelevel eines Heims erfordert hätte." Sie lächelte Ennis und Jack erneut zu. „Deshalb sagte ich, dass es so besonders ist, was sie tun… ihn nach Hause holen. Ich halte es für wirklich besonders, dass sie diesen Platz in ihren Herzen gefunden haben, um mit Hal den letzten Weg anzutreten und das hier, an dem Ort, wo er sein ganzes Leben lang gelebt hat."

Schließlich ergriff Ennis das Wort. „Es schien das Richtige zu sein. War keine schwere Entscheidung."

„Das ist es nie, wenn es richtig ist.", erwiderte Jill.

Ennis dachte darüber nach, was sie gesagt hatte. Es war wirklich erstaunlich leicht gewesen. Er hatte mit Jack gesprochen, sie hatten Tom angerufen und das nächste, an das er sich erinnerte, war, dass alles im Lot war. Er fragte sich fast, ob sie das nicht früher hätten tun können, wenn Jenny und Junior nicht bis Sonntag bei ihnen gewesen wären. Er war nicht sicher, ob sie das geschafft hätten, wären die Mädchen noch da.

Jill schaute auf die Teller. „Sieht aus, als seien Sie fertig. Möchten Sie mir Hals Zimmer zeigen?"

Die drei standen auf. Jack brachte die Teller in die Spüle und dann gingen sie in den zweiten Stock hinauf. Ennis wies den Flur hinab. „Ich habe Hal den großen Raum angeboten, gesagt, dass dort mehr Licht ist, aber er wollte lieber den kleinen haben." Er zeigte auf die Tür.

Jill betrat ihn. „Was für ein hübsches kleines Zimmer.", sagte sie. „Im Haus meiner Großmutter war ich immer im kleinen Zimmer unter dem Dach. Daran erinnert mich dies hier. Und wie frisch und sauber alles ist!"

"Wir haben diesen Sommer gestrichen.", sagte Ennis und fügte hinzu: „Ist es nicht zu klein? Braucht er kein… ich weiß nicht… Zeug?"

Jill lächelte. "Zeug? Nein, nicht viel. Sie sagten mir im Heim, dass er nicht mehr gehen kann, deshalb eine Kommode, doch mehr braucht er nicht, denke ich." Sie ging hinüber zum Bett, nahm das Laken ab und klopfte das Kissen auf. Sie wandte sich an sie. „Kann ich das Bad sehen?"

Jack und Ennis nickten und wiesen den Flur hinab. Sie warf einen Blick hinein. „Ja, aus dem, was Becky mir gesagt hat, bezweifle ich, dass Hal diesen Flur oder die Toilette meistern wird." Sie ging zurück, blickte in das große Zimmer und dann in das Gästezimmer. „Haben Sie all das gestrichen?", fragte sie. Sie nickten. "Das sieht hübsch aus – sauber und frisch."

Sie gingen die Treppe hinab und Jill sah auf die Uhr. „Hal sollte jede Minute ankommen. Während wir warten, warum setzen wir uns nicht in das Wohnzimmer und ich erkläre Ihnen ein paar Dinge?" Sie erklärte kurz, was sie von den Schwestern aus dem Pflegeheim gesagt bekommen hatte. „Er hat keine Schmerzen und schläft meist. Es ist so, dass die Organe in seinem Körper langsam schwächer werden. Sie werden merken, dass sein Atem unregelmäßiger wird oder er gar aufhört zu atmen für 20 – 30 Sekunden. Das ist normal, nichts, worüber Sie sich Sorgen machen müssten."

„Das Wichtigste ist, dass Sie bei ihm sin. Hat er Freunde in der Gegend, die herkommen könnten?"

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste.", sagte Ennis. „Er hatte nicht viele Leute, die ihn im Heim besucht haben, deshalb war ich auch so oft da."

Jill nickte. „Das passiert. Sie werden trotzdem überrascht sein, wenn in den nächsten Tagen rumgeht, dass er zu Hause ist. Und ich fragte bei der VNA."

Ennis sah sie an. „Was passiert, wenn er… ähm... stirbt?" Ennis merkte, wie schwer es für ihn war, das zu sagen, der Realität ins Auge zu sehen, dass Hal sie bald verlassen würde. Er war wirklich ein enger Freund geworden.

„Wenn er stirbt, können Sie weiter bei ihm sitzen, solange Sie wollen. Es hat keine Eile, sie müssen sich nicht hetzen. Wenn Sie bereit sind, rufen Sie mich an. Weil er ja ein Hospizpatient ist und sein Tod erwartet wird, werde ich die nötigen Vorkehrungen treffen. Als er in das Heim gebracht wurde, hat Tom ein Beerdigungsinstitut ausgesucht, sie werden also jemand senden und die Leiche abtransportieren. Es sollte alles geregelt sein und ich erwarte keine Komplikationen."

Sie nickten beide, dann fragte Jack: „Werden Sie herkommen?"

Jill nickte. „Ja, auf jeden Fall morgens und wahrscheinlich auch abends. Sie können mich den ganzen Tag über anrufen. Abends oder nachts rufen sie einfach die VNA an. Die haben jemanden, der Ihnen helfen kann." Sie gab Jack einen Zettel. „Da stehen die Informationen, die wir gerade durchgegangen sind sowie meine Nummer und die der VNA."

Jack nahm den Zettel und sah ihn sich genau an. „Gut, sieht alles verständlich aus." Er wandte sich an Ennis. „En, ich leg das neben das Telefon, dann wissen wir, wo es ist."

Ennis nickte. „Danke, Kumpel."

Jill stand auf und schenkte jedem ein bezauberndes Lächeln. „Lassen Sie mich Sie umarmen.", sagte sie und umarmte erst Jack und dann Ennis. „Sie sind besondere Leute.", flüsterte sie. „Sie gehen auf eine spirituelle Reise." Sie trat zurück und sagte: "Hören Sie das Auto? Ich denke, Hal kommt."

Die drei traten auf die Veranda. Jack und Ennis hörten und sahen nichts, doch nach einer Minute erblickten sie, dass der Krankenwagen um die Kurve bog. „Woher wusste sie das?", fragte sich Jack.

Sie sahen zu, wie der Krankenwagen näher kam. Wie Becky gesagt hatte, ohne Blaulicht oder Martinshorn. Er hielt an und der Fahrer stieg aus. „Hi, Jill.", sagte er winkend und ging zur Rückseite des Wagens. Ein zweiter Pfleger saß hinten drin neben Hal, der auf einer Trage lag, den Kopf erhöht. Sie holten die Trage aus dem Wagen und fuhren sie vor das Haus. Dort hielten sie an neben Jill, Ennis und Jack. Ennis trat heran und strich Hal die Haare aus der Stirn. „Hal, du bist zu Hause.", sagte er.

Hal sah wacher und aufmerksamer aus, als er es über Wochen gewesen war. Seine Augen waren hell und er lächelte schwach. „Danke, Ennis.", flüsterte er. "Danke, dass du das für mich tust." Er sah zum Haus. "Wie schön es ist. Es sieht aus wie vor vierzig Jahren."

Die Gruppe stand ein paar Minuten so da und ließ Hal den Anblick des Hauses und der Farm aufnehmen. Es gab keine Eile, da keiner irgendwo hin musste. Nach einer Weile – niemand wusste, wie lang genau – schlug Jill vor, nach drinnen zu gehen. „Hal.", sagte sie. „Sie werden auch das Innere mögen, es ist ebenfalls schön."

Die Pfleger brachten Hal nach drinnen und setzten ihn für einen Moment ins Wohnzimmer, dann gingen sie nach oben. Sie verlagerten ihn ohne Mühe ins Bett und Jill half, ihn zu positionieren, mit Kissen in seinem Rücken und dem Laken über seine Brust gezogen. Sie öffnete das Fenster neben seinem Bett und ließ eine Sommerbrise die Vorhänge aufblasen. Dann erklärte sie, dass Jack und Ennis bei ihm sein würden und sie selbst ein- oder zweimal an Tag vorbei käme. Hal nickte. In diesem Moment sah er mehr und mehr müde aus und seine Augen schlossen sich.

Ennis nahm einen Stuhl und setzte sich an das Bett, griff nach Hals Hand und streichelte die Finger, wie er es schon so oft getan hatte. Jill berührte Jacks Ellenbogen und führte ihn aus dem Zimmer. Gemeinsam gingen sie die Treppe hinunter.

„Ennis scheint eine Weile beschäftigt zu sein, denke ich.", sagte sie. „Sie können gelegentlich nach ihm sehen. Er sieht aus wie ein Mann, der 24 Stunden am Tag dort sitzen könnte.."

Jack lächelte. „Und das ist es, was wir tun?"

„Das ist es, was Sie tun. Natürlich können Sie beide noch immer ihr Leben führen, essen, nachts schlafen, ihre Arbeit an der Farm tun. Aber Sie werden bei Hal sein wollen. Das passiert ganz natürlich. Das tut es immer."

Sie musterte Jack und führte dann in einer Geste, die ihn überraschte, ihre Finger seinen Kiefer entlang, wie er es so gerne bei Ennis tat. „Sie sind ein guter Mensch, Jack. Das werden Sie verstehen, wenn all das vorbei ist." Sie wandte sich ab und ging zur Vordertür. Mit den Fingern am Griff hielt sie an. „Wir sehen uns am frühen Abend. Ich habe vor, dann vorbei zu kommen."

Jack nickte und ehe er es bemerkt oder auch nur Auf Wiedersehen gesagt hatte, war sie aus der Tür und ihr Denim Rock flatterte hinter ihr her.


	16. Chapter 15

Kapitel 15

Ennis kam ins Schlafzimmer und sah Jack im Bett sitzen. Er hielt ein Buch in den Händen. „Was liest du da?", fragte er.

Jack hielt das Buch in die Höhe. „Eins von Juniors Mysterien."

Ennis lachte. „Du liest Bücher für kleine Mädchen? Gibt es nichts anderes im Haus?"

Jack lächelte zurück. „Ich wurde neugierig, als ich sie letztens weggeräumt habe, deshalb hab ich mit dem begonnen, von dem sie sagte, dass es ihr Lieblingsband ist. Das hab ich zu Ende gelesen und mit dem hier angefangen. Das sind echt gute Geschichten – ich verstehe, warum sie sie mag."

Ennis lachte bloß und schüttelte den Kopf. „Jack Mistkerl Twist, manchmal bist du echt zuviel für mich." Er zog seine Jeans aus und begann, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

„Wie geht es Hal?", fragte Jack. Er beobachtete Ennis beim Ausziehen und genoss den Anblick seines Körpers.

„Ganz gut.", sagte Ennis. „Er schläft aber scheint in Ordnung zu sein. Sein Atem ist okay – ich hab ihm drei Kissen in den Rücken gelegt, die braucht er scheinbar, um genug Luft zu bekommen."

„Hast du ne Lampe oder so angelassen?"

Ennis nickte. „Ich hab ein Nachtlämpchen im Küchenschrank gefunden, da wo all das andere Zeug herumliegt. Das hab ich ihm aufgestellt." Mittlerweile war Ennis nackt und er legte sich neben Jack ins Bett. „Mh… mein Lieblingsteil des Tages, der Ort, an dem ich am Liebsten bin. Küss mich, Liebling.", sagte er, nahm Jack das Nancy Drew Buch aus der Hand und legte es auf das Nachtschränkchen.

Jack beugte sich nach vorne und Ennis hielt sein Gesicht in seinen großen Händen. Ihre Zungen fanden zu einem kleinen Tanz zusammen. Als sie sich lösten, fragte Jack: „Hast du das jemals zuvor getan?"

„Was? Dich geküsst?" Ennis sah wirklich verwirrt über diese Frage aus. "Ja, etwa 10 Millionen mal allein in diesem Sommer."

Jack lachte. "Sorry, da hab ich wohl etwas abrupt das Thema gewechselt. Nein, ich meinte Hal. Hast du dich je um jemanden gekümmert, der bald stirbt?"

Ennis sah ihn überrascht an. „Natürlich nicht. Um wen hätte ich mich schon kümmern können? Meine Eltern wurden getötet, als ich 13 war und meine Großeltern waren schon früher von uns gegangen. Meine Schwester war 18, das war der einzige Grund, warum wir drei nicht ins Waisenhaus kamen."

„Ich hab gefragt, weil du damit umgehst, als sei es die natürlichste Sache der Welt, En.", sagte Jack. „Du weißt, was du tun musst, sitzt immer an seiner Seite… all das."

„Na, ich hab den ganzen Sommer bei ihm gesessen.", sagte Ennis, lehnte sich gegen das Kopfende und legte sich ein Kissen in den Rücken. „Das ist ganz leicht. Der Rest…" Er hielt inne, dachte eine Weile nach und sah dann Jack an. „Der Rest ist, wie Jill es gesagt hat. Ein natürlicher Vorgang. Vielleicht hab ich nicht viele Leute sterben sehen aber sicherlich habe ich mehr Tiere auf die Welt kommen und sterben sehen, als ich zählen kann. Und so viel anders sind wir auch nicht, wirklich."

Jack nickte und erwiderte: „Jap, aber ich meinte nicht Tiere…"

Ennis sah Jack unverwandt an. „Wie war es, als Bobby geboren wurde?"

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Jack, der Ennis nicht folgen konnte.

„Was ich meine ist, dass sie Alma wegbrachten, sie vollgepumpt haben und dann kam der Doktor in das Wartezimmer und sagte mir, dass ich eine kleine Tochter hatte. Nicht sehr natürlich, wenn du mich fragst…"

„Mit Bobby war es das Gleiche.", sagte Jack. „Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass es auch anders sein kann."

„Denk darüber nach, Jack. Hal wurde hier im Haus geboren. Scheinbar war es früher anders."

„Glaubst du nicht, dass es im Krankenhaus sicherer ist?", fragte Jack.

Ennis dachte eine Weile nach. „Vielleicht für Babys aber was ist mit dem Sterben? Ich denke daran, was Jill gesagt hat über Leute, die im Krankenhaus sterben, angeschlossen an Schläuche und Maschinen. Ich denke es ist so besser, dass Hal hier zu Hause ist..."

Jack langte nach vorne und fuhr, wie er es gerne tat, mit seinen Fingern an Ennis' Kiefer hinab. „Es war eine gute Sache, was du getan hast, Cowboy, dass du ihn nach Hause geholt hast."

„Du bist auch daran beteiligt, Jack.", sagte Ennis und sah Jack tief in die Augen.

„Ich bin daran beteiligt aber eigentlich warst du es, En. Du warst der, der die Entscheidung getroffen hat."

Ennis nickte. „Das stimmt und du bist nicht böse auf mich, oder Kumpel?"

Jack lächelte. „Du hast immer Angst, dass ich böse bin, wenn du eine Entscheidung triffst. Wenn es so wäre, weißt du doch, dass ich was sagen würde, ich bin nicht schüchtern.", sagte er. „Nein, En, ich bin nicht böse. Es ist eine gute Sache und ich bin froh, dass Hal hier ist." Er lehnte sich nach vorne, küsste Ennis und sah ihn dann an. „Also, was geschieht morgen?"

Ennis hob die Schultern. „Jill kommt am Morgen, dann sitzen wir bei Hal, denke ich. Ich hab mich schon gefragt, ob wir ihn nach unten holen könnten, sodass er auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer liegen kann, zumindest eine Zeit lang."

Jack nickte. „Das wär schön. Er wäre nicht hier oben in seinem Schlafzimmer eingesperrt, sondern mit uns im Haus."

„Das hab ich auch gedacht.", sagte Ennis. „Wir können Jill fragen. Ich frage mich, ob sie einen Rollstuhl hat, in dem wir ihn nach unten bekämen."

„Das hat sie sicher… oder ne andere Idee, wie wir's machen könnten.", sagte Jack. „Scheiße, wahrscheinlich ist er so leicht, dass du ihn auf deinen Armen herunter tragen könntest."

Ennis drehte sich zu Jack um und fuhr mit der Hand an seiner Brust hinab. Dann lege er sie auf seine Hüften und sog Jacks Anblick in sich auf. „Ich liebe dich, Cowboy.", sagte er ein wenig heiser.

„Ich liebe dich auch.", erwiderte Jack, beugte sich nach vorne und gab Ennis einen sanften Kuss.

„Wir sind für immer zusammen, oder?", fragte Ennis ernsthaft.

„Das sagen wir uns zumindest immer.", lächelte Jack.

Ennis nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Würdest du das für mich tun?"

„Was tun?", fragte Jack, der die Frage nicht ganz verstand.

„Mich nach Hause holen, um zu sterben? Wenn alles so läuft, wie wir es geplant haben, werde ich wohl in diesem Haus sterben, genau in diesem Bett. Würdest du das tun? Mich zu Hause behalten, hier an deiner Seite?"

Jack sah verletzt aus. "Hör auf, so zu reden, Ennis. Rede nicht vom sterben. Du bist gerade 33."

Ennis griff nach Jacks rechter Hand, küsste seine Finger, seine Handfläche und dann ganz leicht den silbernen Ring. „Liebling, ich hab nicht vor, bald zu sterben.", sagte er. „Ich will alt und grau werden und Enkel haben, denen ich das Reiten beibringen kann." Er hielt inne und sagte dann. „Aber irgendwann, wenn ich 99 oder so bin, dann werd ich wohl sterben müssen und ich möchte nur wissen, ob du mich zu Hause behälst und mich nicht in ein Krankenhaus oder Pflegeheim oder so steckst."

Jack sah ihn an und Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. Der Gedanke, dass Ennis sterben könnte, selbst erst in 66 Jahren, war beinahe mehr, als er ertragen konnte. „Vielleicht sterbe ich zuerst.", flüsterte Jack. „Dann müsste ich es nicht ertragen, wenn du stirbst."

Ennis versuchte zu lächeln, doch wie Jack, fühlte auch er sich den Tränen nahe. „Du stirbst und das bricht mir das Herz, also werde ich dir bald folgen, denn ohne dich kann ich nicht leben." Er zog Jack nahe an sich heran und fühlte seine Tränen auf seiner Schulter. „Sorry, Babe. Ich hätte davon nicht anfangen sollen."

"Schon okay, En.", sagte Jack mit zittriger Stimme. „Es ist wahrscheinlich gut, dass wir drüber reden, damit wirs verstehen." Er setzte sich zurück und betrachtete Ennis, während er sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen abwischte. „Ich würde viel lieber einfach in einem Feld knien und meine Stiefel anhaben, als übers Sterben zu reden." Er hielt inne. „Aber ich hab gemerkt, dass es nicht immer so läuft." Er nahm Ennis' Hand in derselben Geste und küsste seine Finger, die Handfläche und anschließend den Ring. „Ich verspreche dir, En, wenn du alt und krank bist, tu ich alles, was ich kann, um dich an meiner Seite zu behalten. Ich will, dass du in meinen Armen stirbst."

Ennis lächelte ihm zu. „Danke, Babe, ich verspeche dir dasselbe." Er langte hinüber und nahm ein paar Taschentücher aus der Box auf dem Nachtschrank, gab einige Jack und wischte seine eigenen Augen ab. „Da wären wir wieder, weinen über einander…", versuchte er den Moment mit einem Witz aufzuheitern.

Jack lächelte ebenfalls, nahm Ennis die zerknüllten Taschentücher aus der Hand und legte sie auf den Nachtschrank. „Da kann man nur eins machen.", sagte er, fasste hinab und nahm Ennis' Glied leicht in die Hand.

„Und was?", fragte Ennis, ließ sich in die Kissen zurück sinken und fühlte, wie eine warme Welle des Verlangens in seinen Lenden aufstieg.

„Ich muss deine Gedanken zerstreuen.", sagte Jack. „Oder vielleicht wenigstens dein Hirn frei von allen Gedanken bekommen."

„Du willst das tun, Cowboy.", sagte Ennis und beugte sich zu seinem Lieblingspunkt an Jacks Schlüsselbein. „Gut, da hast du noch Arbeit vor dir."

„Hmm.", murmelte Jack, als er seine Zunge in Ennis' Mund schob. „Dann an die Arbeit."

Freitagmorgen erwachte Ennis und merkte, dass es später war als sonst. Er warf einen Blick auf den Wecker am Nachtschrank: 7.30 Uhr. Er erinnerte sich nicht, wann er das letzte Mal so lange geschlafen hatte. Er rieb sich die Augen und musterte Jack in seiner üblichen Schlafposition, auf der Seite zusammen gerollt, eine Hand unter dem Kissen und das schwarze Harr wirr in der Stirn.

Ennis grinste in sich hinein, als er an die letzte Nacht dachte. Jetzt wusste er, warum er verschlafen hatte – er und Jack waren beinahe bis 3 Uhr in der Frühe dabei gewesen. Jack hatte es ernsthaf geschafft, Ennis' Hirn frei von allen Gedanken zu bekommen. Und es war zu einer dieser „Ich-kriege-nie-genug-von-dir-Nächten" geworden, in denen Ennis' Jacks Hintern in die Matraze gehämmert hatte und Jack es ihm mit Fingern und Zunge gleich zurückgegeben hatte und ihn an einen Ort geführt, an dem die Welt aufhörte zu existieren und nichts anderes zählte, als ihr wenige Meter breites Bett.

Ennis schämte sich ein wenig, als er an Hal dachte, der im Schlafzimmer am Ende des Flurs schlief, dann aber erninnerte er sich, dass Hal so gut wie nichts hörte und selbst wenn, wäre er sicher begeistert gewesen. Den Sommer über waren ihre Gespräche immer persönlicher geworden. Anfangs war Ennis das peinlich gewesen, doch mehr und mehr hatte er sich öffnen können und Hal Geschichten über ihr gemeinsames Leben, ihre Angeltouren und über Aktuelleres, ihre Monate auf der Farm, erzählt. Er hatte festgestellt, dass er außer Jack niemanden hatte, mit dem er reden konnte, darüber, was er bedeutete, einen Mann zu lieben und Hal schien da ein guter Ansprechpartner. Dennoch war dieser in vielerlei Hinsicht ebenso naiv wie Ennis und Jack, wenn es um das schwule Leben und die Kultur ging. Wenigstens aber war er ein interessierter und aufnahmefähiger Zuhörer, der auch gern mal ein paar weise Worte verlor, wenn er etwas über ein gewisses Thema wusste.

Ennis schlug die Decke zurück und betrachtete Jack, streichelte sich selbst und fühlte, wie sein Glied in seiner Hand steif wurde. Er griff nach dem K-Y-Gel und rieb sich damit ein, dann beugte er sich hinüber und küsste Jacks Ohr. Sanft knabberte er mit den Zähnen an seinem Ohrläppchen. „Liebling, wach auf.", flüsterte er.

"Mmm.", machte Jack mit verschlafener Stimme. „Warum?"

„Weil ich dich lieben will, Babe.", erwiderte Ennis noch immer flüsternd. „Ich will dich nochmal von hinten nehmen."

„Oh Ennis.", sagte Jack und gab vor, ihm zu widerstehen und ihn wegzudrücken. „Hast du letzte Nacht nicht genug gehabt?"

„Das war letzte Nacht.", sagte Ennis und zog Jacks Hüften an sich, während seine Hände sich um dessen Glied schlossen. „Jetzt ist es Morgen."

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte Jack noch immer schläfrig und mit geschlossenen Augen.

„7.30 Uhr.", antwortete Ennis und es überraschte Jack, dass er die Zeit tatsächlich wusste.

„Dann machen wirs aber besser schnell.", sagte Jack und fühlte die Spitze von Ennis' Glied an seinem Hintern. „Jill sagte, sie wär gegen 8.30 Uhr hier."

„Da haben wir ja ne Stunde.", sagte Ennis, erhöhte langsam den Druck und fühlte, wie der Muskel sich entspannte.

„Aber ich muss mich waschen, damit ich nicht nach Sperma rieche.", sagte Jack grinsend und fand es zunehmen schwieriger, die Worte heraus zu bekommen. „Und ich wollte noch koch…" Er hielt inne, als Ennis ganz in ihn eindrang. „Ah, Fuck!", stöhnte er.

„Das ist es, was ich tue, Babe.", sagte Ennis, hob Jack an den Hüften hoch und schob ihm ein Kissen unter den Rücken. „Fühlt es sich gut an?"

„Ah, Fuck!", wiederholte Jack, was Ennis als Bestätigung auffasste. Er stieß härter zu und fand seinen Rhythmus, während Jack seinen Teil tat, indem er sein eigenes Glied rieb. Er öffnete nicht die Augen, ließ sich bloß von Ennis mitziehen in ein Meer von Verlangen, Liebe und endlosem Sex.

Gleichzeitig erreichten sie den Höhepunkt und Ennis beendete es, indem er über Jacks Glied leckte und den letzten Rest seines Spermas in sich aufnahm. Sie fielen auf das Bett zurück, ein Knäuel aus Armen und Beinen und Jack fuhr mit den Händen durch Ennis' Haar. Nach langen Minuten der Entspannung, seufzte er. „Wach auf, Cowboy, wir erwarten einen Gast in kurzer Zeit und sehen in keinster Weise presentabel aus."

Ennis rollte sich auf die Seite und grinste Jack an. „Okay, ich denke ein paar Stunden halte ich es ohne aus."

Jack setzte sich auf. „Willst du zuerst ins Bad?"

„Lass uns zusammen gehen.", sagte Ennis zwinkern. „Spart uns Zeit."

Jack stöhnte. „Jesus! Cowboy, du willst mich in der Wanne nehmen?"

„Ich versuche, zu widerstehen.", sagte Ennis."Aber ich kann nichts versprechen."

Jack sah Jills Auto pünktlich in die Einfahrt fahren. Er stand in der Küche, mit immer noch nassem Haar und hatte eine Kanne Kaffee aufgesetzt. Er las die Anleitung auf der Rückseite der Haferflocken-Maschine und dachte bei sich, dass er etwas mehr für Hals Frühstück machen könnte. Er hatte Ennis oben zurückgelassen, um das Schlafzimmer aufzuräumen und das Bett zu machen. Beide hatten sich um 8.20 Uhr daran erinnert, dass Jill wahrscheinlich durch den Korridor ins Bad gehen würde und dass ihr Schlafzimmer auf direktem Weg dorthin lag. „Scheiße, das soll sie nicht sehen.", hatte Jack gesagt und sich die zerwühlten Bettlaken angesehen. „Das wär mir peinlich."

„Wir könnten doch einfach die Tür schließen.", hatte Ennis gesagt und Jack musste lachen. „Mach doch einfach das verdammte Bett und räum auf, ja? Das musst du jetzt für den Extra-Fick heute Morgen tun…"

„Okay, Boss.", hatte Ennis gesagt und salutiert. „Aber nur, wenn ich später mehr davon kriege."

Jack stellte die Maschine hin und traf Jill an der Vordertür. „Guten Morgen.", sagte sie und ihr Lächeln schien hell in ihrem Gesicht.

„Morgen.", sagte Jack, als er die Tür öffnete. „Ich mach grad Kaffee, wollen Sie ne Tasse?"

„Vielleicht später.", antwortete Jill, während sie eintrat. „Wie geht es Hal?"

„Schläft noch.", sagte Jack. „Ennis hat gestern bis 11 Uhr bei ihm gesessen." Er hielt inne und fuhr dann fort. "Ich wollte gerade Haferflocken machen. Kann er die zum Frühstück essen?"

Sie gingen durch das Esszimmer und hielten auf die Küche zu. „Haferflocken sind sicher okay.", sagte Jill. „Ich werde sehen, wie er sich fühlt."

In diesem Moment hörten sie Ennis die Treppe hinab poltern und nach Jack rufen: „Babe, ich geh zum Stall runter und mach die Pferde fertig!" Und ehe Jack eine Chance zu einer Antwort hatte, war Ennis aus der Tür verschwunden und sie schlug hinter ihm zu.

Jack errötete leicht. „Ich glaub, er hat nicht gemerkt, dass Sie da sind."

"Schon okay.", sagte Jill. "Es geht ja darum, dass ich keine Störung sein soll."

Jack sah sie an, peinlich berührt und nicht sicher, was er sagen sollte, dann, nach einer Pause: „So nennt er mich in letzter Zeit häufiger… früher war ich Rodeo…"

Jill lächelte. „Dies ist augenscheinlich ein Heim voller Liebe. Das ist gut für Hal. Sterbende Leute sollten in einem liebevollen Umfeld sein." Sie nickte Jack zu, der es ihr gleichtat. „Das ist viel besser als im Pflegeheim. Danke nochmal."

Jack lächelte und war froh über die Art in der sie den peinlichen Moment geschickt umschifft hatte. „Haferflocken? Wir haben übers Frühstück geredet?"

"Ja, stimmt.", sagte Jill. "Und darüber, was ich heute Morgen mache." Sie gestikulierte mit ihren Händen und Jack sah, dass sie ein Waschbecken, eine Tasche und einen sauberen Schlafanzug trug. Es überraschte ihn, dass ihm dies nicht vorher aufgefallen war. „Ich habe einige Medikamente für Hal, dann werde ich ihn baden und ihm helfen, einen sauberen Pyjama anzuziehen. Danach werde ich mal sehen, ob er frühstücken möchte. Im Pflegeheim sagten sie mehr, dass er zurzeit sehr wenig isst."

Jack sah sie an. "Ennis und ich haben uns gefragt, ob wir ihn nach unten bringen könnten. Wir könnten ihn auf die Couch legen, zumindest für eine Weile."

Jill nickte und lächelte. "Das halte ich für eine sehr gute Idee. Ich bin sicher, dass Hal das mögen wird, wenn es ihm entsprechend geht."

„Wie bekämen wir ihn denn hier herunter?", fragte Jack.

„Ich habe einen Rollstuhl im Kofferraum.", erwiderte Jill. „Eigentlich ist es ein Kinderrollstuhl, er ist also kleiner und enger, als der für Erwachsene – sollte auch leichter die Treppe hinauf und herunter gefahren werden können."

„Okay, wenn En aus dem Stall kommt und Sie mit Hals Bad und dem anderen fertig sind, dann können wir ihn gemeinsam holen."

„Alles klar. Dann fang ich an. Ich habe kein Handtuch und keinen Waschlappen mitgebracht, die haben Sie doch sicher hier?"

Jack nickte. "Jap, im Schrank gegenüber der Treppe. Bedienen Sie sich."

Die nächsten vier Tage vergingen in Rountine, leichter als Jack es für möglich gehalten hatte. Jill kam am Morgen und kümmerte sich um Hals nötigste Pflege, dann brachten sie ihn auf die Couch, wo er den Tag verbrachte. Ennis, wie gewöhnlich voller überschüssiger Energie, fand es bequem und angenehm, einfach an seiner Seite zu sitzen. Freitags hatte er versucht, sich damit zu beschäftigen, die Fenster zu putzen, aber gemerkt, dass dies zu störend war und so hatte er es wieder sein gelassen. Lieber saß er bei Hal, hielt gewöhnlich seine Hand und rieb seine Finger, redete mit leiser Stimme oder war einfach ruhig und bei ihm. Jack saß ebenfalls bei Hal, meist lesend, in dem Glauben, dass Hal wusste, dass er bei ihm war.

Was geschah – und was Jack nicht erwartet hatte – war, dass Leute kamen, um Respekt zu zollen und Lebewohl zu sagen. Jeanie Campbell und ihr Mann Bob waren die ersten, am späten Freitagnachmittag. „Es ist in der Stadt herum.", sagte sie zu Jack. „Die Menschen wissen, dass Sie Hal nach Hause geholt haben. Machen Sie sich auf Besuch gefasst."

„Besuch?", fragte Jack.

Jeanie nickte. „Ja, Besuch. Hal hat sein gesamtes Leben hier gelebt und er hat viele Freunde."

Jack musterte sie und sagte mit einer gewissen Bitterkeit in der Stimme: „So? Und wo waren die im Sommer, als er im Pflegeheim war? Kaum einer hat ihn besucht, meist war das nur Ennis, jeden Tag, und Tom, wenn er aus Austin kam."

Jeanie sah ihn an. „Du hast Recht, Jack, und ich habe darauf keine Antwort. Vielleicht vergessen die Leute, dass man im Pflegeheim, hinter diesen großen Glasfenstern, überhaupt am Leben ist. Jetzt, wo er zu Hause ist… ist es anders."

Jack wollte etwas anworten, doch er hielt inne. Jeanie bemerkte sein Zögern. „Was?", fragte sie sanft.

"Glauben Sie, dass es an Hal liegt?", fragte er. „Oder kommen die Leute bloß her, um die zwei Homos zu sehen, die die Lazy L kaufen, und benutzen es als Vorwand, dass Hal zu Hause ist?"

Jeanie sah ehrlich überrascht aus. „Ich fasse nicht, dass Sie das gesagt haben. Sie sind wirklich hart mit sich selbst."

Jack hob die Achseln. „Ennis hat mir von Ihrem Gespräch auf dem Flohmarkt erzählt… über die schwarzen Schafe in Quanah…"

„Ich denke nicht, dass die schwarzen Schafe Hals Freunde sind, Jack.", gab sie zur Antwort. „Und ich denke auch nicht, dass Hals Freunde hierher kommen, um über Ihre Lebenssituation zu urteilen…"

Jack sah sie unverwandt an und fühlte sich noch immer unwohl. „Sorry, vielleicht war mein Kommentar unpassend – es ist nur, wir waren den ganzen Sommer für uns. Niemand war hier, keiner weiß, wer wir sind, oder was wir tun. Wenn wir die Farm kaufen, dann wird das anders werden, das weiß ich."

„Das stimmt, Jack, es wird sich ändern – das habe ich Ennis auch gesagt. Aber," Sie hielt einen Moment inne und fuhr dann fort, „um ehrlich zu sein, ich denke, dass das, was sie hier tun, ein großer Schritt dahin ist, dass sie Leute in Quanah Sie in einem positiven Licht sehen."

„Was meinen Sie?", fragte Jack.

„Dass Sie das hier tun. Hal nach Hause holen. Das hätten Sie nicht tun müssen – Sie sind keine Verwandten oder so. Sie und Ennis waren zwei Jungs, die angestellt wurden, um einen Sommerjob zu machen. Und jetzt sehen Sie, was passiert ist – Sie wurden Freunde der Familie und erfüllen Hals letzten Wunsch." Sie musterte Jack. „Dies ist eine kleine Stadt mit Familien, die seit Generationen hier leben. Die Familie spielt in dieser Gemeinde eine große Rolle – und doch gibt es hier Familien, die würden nie tun, was Sie getan haben. Das bedeutet etwas, Jack."

Jack sah sie mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen an. „Naja, wir haben das nicht getan, um unseren sozialen Standpunkt in Quanah zu festigen. Wir haben es getan, weil Hal es so wollte."

„Genau, was ich sage. Das wissen die Leute. Das sagt viel darüber aus, wer sie sind – und das ist wichtiger als die Person, mit der Sie schlafen." Sie lächelte Jack zu. „Kann ich jetzt Hal sehen?"

„Klar.", sagte Jack. „Er ist im Wohnzimmer, auf der Couch."

"Oh.", sagte sie und lief zum Wagen zurück. „Ich habs fast vergessen. Ich hab Ihnen und Ennis ein paar Kekse mtgebracht. Mit Schokoladenstücken." Sie gab Jack den Teller, der mit einer Haube abgedeckt war.

„Die mit Schokoladenstücken esse ich am Liebsten.", grinste Jack. „Und ich hab bisher keine Ahnung, wie man die macht."

Wie Jeanie gesagt hatte, kamen Leute vorbei. Die älteren Damen nahmen Jacks oder Ennis' Hand und sagten meist: „Sie sind gute Jungs, es ist gut, dass Sie das tun.", während ihre älteren Ehemänner sich an den Hut tippten und sagten: „Hab gehört, Sie kaufen die Lazy L und belassen sie als ne Farm." Hals Freunde kamen vorbei und gaben Hal die Energie zu lächeln und ein paar Worte zu sagen, doch keiner erwartete viel Konversation. Ennis und Jack spürten ein Gefühl von Frieden und Ruhe im Haus, etwas, was keiner von beiden erwartet hatte.

Dienstag, am sechsten Tag ihrer Nachtwache, wurden die Dinge anders. Ennis bemerkte es, als er morgens aufwachte und zum ersten Mal seit Wochen, den Himmel bedeckt und wolkig sah. Die Sonne schien nicht klar über die Felder, so wie sie es seit Wochen getan hatte. Jill bemerkte es, als sie kam, um Hal zu pflegen. „Er ist ruhelos und aufgeregt heute morgen.", sagte sie. „Redet nicht viel. Ich habe ihm ein paar Medikamente gegeben. Er sagt auch, dass er in seinem Zimmer bleiben will und wenn jemand kommt, um ihn zu besuchen, möchte er ihn nicht sehen."

Ennis nickte. „Ich verbringe den Tag bei ihm."

Jill lächelte. "Das ist gut, das möchte er, er sagte sogar Ihren Namen."

Am späten Nachmittag war Ennis noch immer an Hals Seite, sah abwechselnd aus dem Fenster und auf Hal. Dunkle Wolken zogen über den Himmel und Ennis spürte eine elektrische Spannung in der Luft. Obwohl die Stimmung des Tages anders war als in den letzten fünf Tagen, fühlte Ennis noch immer dieses Gefühl der Ausgeglichenheit und des Friedens. Er versuchte, es an Hal durch seine Anwesenheit zu übertragen. Hal schien aufgeregt und ruhelos und hatte den Tag über sehr wenig geredet.

Er nahm eine von Hals Händen und begann, seine Finger zu streicheln. Die Haut fühlte sich brüchig und kühl unter seiner Berührung an. Hals Atem war den ganzen Tag über unregelmäßig gewesen, genau wie Jill es vorausgesagt hatte. Es hatte Momente gegeben, in denen er aufgehört hatte zu atmen. Manchmal schien es eine ganze Minute lang zu sein, doch da Ennis keine Uhr besaß, konnte er es nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen. Aber jedesmal, wenn dies geschah, war da ein kurzes Luftschnappen und dann begann Hal wieder zu atmen.

Ennis langte nach vorne und strich das Haar aus Hals Stirn. Bei dieser Berührung flatterten seine Lider. „Ennis.", flüsterte er.

„Ich bin da, Hal. Du brauchst nicht sprechen."

Hal drehte sich ruhelos im Bett. „Ennis… erzähl mir… Jack…"

Ennis lächelte in sich hinein. Er hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft er Hal davon erzählt hatte, wie er Jack getroffen hatte, doch Hal wollte es immer und immer wieder hören und Ennis machte dies nichts aus. „Es war im Mai 1963.", sagte er. „Und ich war gerade in Signal, Wyoming, um einen Job bei einem Mann namens Joe Aguirre anzunehmen. Ich stand vor Aguirres Wohnwagen, als Jack in seinem Truck vorfuhr – ein schwarzer Schrotthaufen, ein GMC Pickup von 1950." Er grinste bei der Erinnerung an Jack, der ausgestiegen war und gegen den Reifen getreten hatte. „Er trug ein blaues Hemd und einen schwarzen Hut und hat mich die ganze Zeit angesehn. Ich wollte ihn nicht ansehen und hab auf den Boden gestarrt."

„Er hat sich vorgestellt, so redselig und nett und hat mir die Worte aus der Nase ziehen müssen. Ich hab ihm grad mal meinen Namen genannt." Ennis hielt inne, als er daran zurück dachte. „Wir haben nachmittags in einer Bar gesessen, getrunken und uns kennen gelernt. Jack hat mir Geschichten erzählt, so wie er es immer tut. Ich hab meistens zugehört." Er hielt einen Moment inne. „Wir schliefen in seinem Truck, er auf dem Vordersitz, ich hinten. Am nächsten Morgen haben uns Aguirres Männer an einem Punkt abgesetzt und wir sind nach Brokeback gegangen. Ich, Jack, zwei Pferde, zwei Maultiere, drei Hunde und tausend verdammte Schafe."

Ennis pausierte wieder und sah aus dem Fenster, beobachtete, wie die dunklen Wolken über den Himmel zogen. „Wir sind auf den Berg gegangen, zwei Kinder, die nichts über das Leben wussten, oder über die Liebe… oder über Sex. Zurück kamen wir als Erwachsene, als Männer." Er sah zu Hal, der sich etwas beruhigt hatte und nun still im Bett lag. Ennis wusste nicht, ob er zuhörte der ihn überhaupt verstand, doch er fuhr fort. „Ich war so verdammt blöd, Hal. Ich dachte, ich müsste mein Leben auf eine bestimmte Weise führen, hab mir selbst nicht eingestanden, dass ich Jack liebe. Hab mir nicht mal eingestanden, dass ich mich je in einen Mann verlieben könnte." Seine Stimme wurde etwas leiser. „Hab mich selbst fertig gemacht, dreizehn verdammte Jahre lang…"

„Wann hast…?", flüsterte Hal kaum hörbar.

Ennis kannte die Frage. HaL hatte das schon früher gefragt. „Wann ich mich verliebt habe? Ich weiß es nicht Hal, ich hab versucht, die Minute festzulegen. Jack sagte, dass es bei ihm vor Aguirres Wohnwagen war – oder vielleicht in der Bar. Für mich… ich weiß nur, dass wir Freunde wurden. Er war der beste Freund, den ich je hatte – eigentlich mein einziger Freund. Dann begann ich, über die Klippe zu gehen. Für mich, Hal, war es genau so… ich fiel dreizehn Jahre lang von einer Klippe. Und im Mai endlich, kam ich am Boden an, als ich zum ersten Mal „Ich liebe dich, Jack" sagte. Und da wusste ich, was ich all die Jahre gefühlt hatte."

Ennis sah erneut aus dem Fenster und sagte dann leise, fast zu sich selbst: „Ich hab so ein verdammtes Glück, dass er mir drei Chancen gegeben hab und ich es das dritte Mal nicht versaut hab, so wie die anderen beiden Male…"

Er wandte sich wieder an Hal, dessen Augen offen waren und heller und blauer als je zuvor schienen. Ennis lächelte ihm zu. „Hal, deine Augen sind blau, wie die von Jack. Ich liebe blaue Augen."

"Deine Augen sind braun.", flüsterte Hal. „Ich hatte einen Freund mit braunen Augen."

„Ich weiß.", sagte Ennis nickend. „Das hast du mir erzählt." Er drehte sich zum Fenster um und sah in den Himmel. „Ich denke, dass bald ein Sturm kommt.", sagte er, als er die schwarzen Wolken über den Horizont quellen sah. Er hörte einen Donner und sah einen Blitz ganz hinten am Himmel. „Ja, da ist er." Er legte sanft Hals Hand ab und schloss das Fenster. Innerhalb einer Minute prasselte der Regen gegen das Glas.

Ennis nahm Hals Hand wieder auf, lauschte dem Regen und dem Donner, der ums Haus krachte. Hals Augen gingen wieder auf und Ennis lächelte ihn an. „Noch andere Fragen? Andere Geschichten?", fragte er.

Hal schüttelte den Kopf, die Bewegung war kaum wahrnehmbar. „Nein.", flüsterte er. „Aber Ennis, tust du etwas für mich?"

"Klar, Hal.", sagte Ennis. "Was möchtest du?"

„Küss mich…", flüsterte er.

Ennis musterte Hal, ziemlich überrascht über die Bitte, doch fand es recht einfach. Er stand langsam vom Stuhl auf, beugte sich über das Bett und küsste Hal sanft auf die Stirn. Er wollte sich wieder setzen, doch Hal öffnete wieder die Augen. „Auf die Lippen…", sagte er kaum hörbar.

Ennis zögerte eine Sekunde. Er hatte nie zuvor einen anderen Mann als Jack geküsst. Doch als er in Hals blaue Augen sah, bemerkte er, dass er diesen Mann küssen wollte. Er hielt Hals Gesicht in den Händen, beugte sich nach vorne und presste seine Lippen gegen die des älteren Mannes, fühlte sie weich an seinen eigenen und hielt für eine Weile inne. Er löste sich, doch blieb nahe an Hals Gesicht und sah ihm in die Augen. „Du bist ein guter Mann, Ennis.", flüsterte Hal. „Ich verstehe, warum Jack dich liebt." Seine Augen schlossen sich und sein Kopf sank ins Kissen, als hätten das Reden und der Kuss ihn völlig erschöpft.

Ennis setzte sich und nahm erneut Hals Hand. Er sah auf dessen Gesicht und dann aus dem Fenster. „Der Sturm schien nachzulassen, genauso schnell, wie er gekommen war. Er sah zu, wie der Regen sich über das Feld bewegte und ostwärts zog.

Er öffnete wieder das Fenster und der Wind blies hinein. Es roch nach Regen, nach Gras und Spätsommerstürmen. Die Sonne brach durch die Wolken und da war ein heller Fleck von blauem Himmel und in diesem Fleck formte sich ein Regenbogen und zog sich über die Scheune und den Himmel. Er verschwand hinter den Bäumen am Fluss.

Hal atmete flatternd und dann fühlte Ennis einen elektrischen Funken durch seinen Körper jagen. Sein Kopf wandte sich, beinahe ungewollt, und er schaute auf den Regenbogen. „Lebwohl, Hal.", sagte er, drehte sich zu ihm um und bemerkte plötzlich, dass nicht länger Leben in seinem Körper war. „Oh mein Gott.", dachte er. „Hal ist gestorben und er ist durch mich gegangen." Er legte die Hand auf den Mund und Tränen rannen aus seinen Augen und seine Wangen hianb. Er schaute wieder zum Regenbogen. „Lebwohl, Hal.", flüsterte er ein zweites Mal.

Ennis saß dort noch lange Zeit, hielt immer noch Hals Hand und ließ die Tränen frei sein Gesicht hinablaufen. Er versuchte nicht, sie aufzuhalten oder sie wegzuwischen. Schließlich verschwand der Regenbogen und die Sonne kam stärker zum Vorschein. Sie warf ein rötliches Licht über die Scheune und das Feld. Ennis legte Hals Hand ab und glättete die Decke über seiner Brust. Er stand auf, nahm ein Taschentuch, trocknete seine Augen und putzte die Nase. Dann ging er aus dem Zimmer und nach unten, um Jack zu suchen.

Jack stand auf der Veranda, rauchte eine Zigarette und drehte sich zu Ennis um, als dieser aus der Tür trat. „Hast du den Regenbogen gesehen?", fragte er.

Ennis nickte. „Hab ich.", sagte er. "Hals Regenbogen. So ist er in den Himmel gekommen, denke ich."

Jack erstarrte. „Du meinst…?"

Ennis nickte. "Jap, das mein ich. Hal is tot. Es geschah in dem Moment, als der Sturm endete und der Regenbogen hervor kam." Er hielt inne. "Ich hab das gefühlt, Jack. Es war wie ein Funken... ich hab gespürt, wie seine Seele seine Körper verlassen hat und auch die Erde..."

Jack drückte die Zigarette im Aschenbecher aus und zog Ennis in seine Arme. „Bist du okay, Cowboy?", fragte er. „Brauchst du etwas?"

Ennis lächelte ihm leicht zu und spürte die Tränen in seine Augen steigen. „Ich bin okay. Du solltest nach oben gehen und dich verabschieden."

Jack nickte. "Das werd ich.", sagte er sanft.

„Und dann müssen wir Jill anrufen.", fuhr Ennis fort. Er hielt inne. „Jack, wäre es okay, wenn du dich darum kümmerst? Ich will nicht im Haus sein, wenn sie ihn holen."

„Das ist in Ordnung, En.", sagte Jack. „Ich ruf an. Ich sag auch Tom Bescheid."

"Danke, Babe.", sagte Ennis. "Ich geh einfach runter zum Stall." Dann wurde er sich des Gedankens plötzlich bewusst und er sagte: „Ach Scheiße! Die Pferde!"

„Keine Sorge, Cowboy.", sagte Jack. „Ich hab sie reingeholt, als ich den Sturm bemerkt hab. Ich weiß, dass Twister Angst vor Blitzen hat."

Ennis lächelte Jack erneut an und Dankbarkeit strahlte aus seinen Augen. „Danke, Jack." Er beugte sich nach vorne und gab Jack einen liebevollen Kuss des Dankes.

Jack lächelte ihm zu. „Geh zum Stall, Cowboy. Ich will Hal Lebewohl sagen."

Ennis nickte und ging die Stufen der Veranda herunter. Seine großen Schritte bedeckten den Weg zwischen Haus und Feld. Er ging in den Stall und zu jedem Pferd, rieb ihre Nasen und gab ihnen Biscuits. Er füllte ihr Wasser auf und die Eimer und redete mit jedem mit sanfter Stimme. Als sie fertig waren, holte er den Striegel und die Bürste in die Boxen, striegelte jedes Pferd lange und bürstete es.

Während er arbeitete, hörte er Autos zum Haus fahren, Türen zuschlagen. Er ging nicht nach draußen, um nachzuschauen, er wollte es nicht sehen. Er bürstete einfach weiter die Pferde, die gleichmäßige Bewegung war wie ein Mantra, das seine Seele beruhigte.

Im Haus war Jack ruhig und überwachte die Vorgänge. Er rief Jill an, die innerhalb von dreißig Minuten da war. Ein Leichenwagen kam kurz danach. Der Bestatter und sein Assistent holten rasch Hals Leiche, in einer würdigen und respektvollen Art und Weise. Der gesamte Prozess dauerte weniger als eine Stunde.

Jack rief Tom in Austin an und sagte ihm, dass Hal gestorben war. Kurz erzählte er von Hals letzten Augenblicken, dem Sturm und dem Regenbogen und Tom sagte, dass er es beruhigend fände, dass Hal einen friedlichen Tod gehabt hatte. Wie bei Jill war schon alles vorbereitet für die Beerdigung. Tom sagte, er würde den Priester anrufen und alle Details für die Wache und die Beerdigung festlegen, die wahrscheinlich in drei Tagen, am Freitag, stattfinden würde. „Wann soll ich nach Quanah kommen?", fragte Tom. „Heute Nacht? Morgen?"

"Ich denke, wir sind in Ordnung, Tom.", sagte Jack. „Komm, wenn du bereit bist. Kümmere dich um alles, was du noch in Austin tun musst."

„Danke, Jack.", sagte Tom. Ich bin wahrscheinlich am Donnerstagmorgen da. Ich ruf dich an, ehe ich fahre. Ich sag dir auch Bescheid, wann Darlene und ihre Familie kommen."

„In Ordnung, Tom. Wollt ihr auf der Farm bleiben?"

"Nein.", sagte Tom. "Da ist nicht genügend Platz für alle. Ich reserviere Zimmer im Chief Quanah Parker Motel."

„Okay.", sagte Jack. „Aber ihr könnt zwischen den ganzen Dingen hierbleiben, die Wache und so… Ich kaufe Essen und Getränke, ich hab das dann da."

„Danke, Jack.", sagte Tom. „Das ist sehr aufmerksam von dir."

Als alles getan und die Anrufe erledigt waren, ging Jack in Hals Zimmer. Er zog das Bett ab und machte es frisch, und er faltete sorgsam die altmodische Überdecke über das Kissen. Jill hatte die Kommode und die anderen Geräte entfernt. Jack nahm die dreckigen Laken und das leere Wasserglas vom Nachtschrank. Als er sich den Raum ansah, erkannte er, dass er genauso aussah wie an dem ersten Tag, an dem Tom sie durch das Haus geführt hatte. Es fühlte sich beinahe so an, als sei Hal niemals hier gewesen.

Er ging in den Keller, packte die Laken in die Waschmaschine und stellte sie an. Dann setzte er sich auf die Veranda, rauchte eine Zigarette und starrte zum Stall hinüber. Das Tageslicht wurde schwächer. Jack wusste nicht, wieviel Zeit Ennis für sich alleine brauchte. Schließlich aber entschied er sich, zum Stall zu gehen und nachzusehen, ob alles in Ordnung war.

Jack fand Ennis auf dem Boden des Vorratsraumes, mit dem Rücken zur Wand und den Knien gegen die Brust gezogen. Er hielt eine Zigarette in der Hand, doch die viele Asche war der Beweis, dass er nicht wirklich rauchte, sondern nur dasaß und sie festhielt.

Jack setzte sich neben ihn. Er konnte sehen, dass Ennis' Gesicht nass von Tränen war. „Hey.", sagte er sanft.

„Hey.", erwiderte Ennis.

Sie saßen eine Weile dort ohne zu sprechen, dann brach Ennis das Schweigen. „Ich werde ihn vermissen, Jack.", sagte er. „Ich werde den alten Kerl vermissen."

"Ich weiß, En. Ich werde ihn auch vermissen."

„Er hat mir viel beigebracht, Jack. Über die Farm, über Freundschaft… und über dich…" Ennis schaute auf die Zigarette in seiner Hand, die fast ausgebrannt war. Es drückte sich auf dem Fußboden aus, dann, abwesend, steckte er die Kippe in die Tasche. Er wandte sich an Jack. „Er hat mit beigebracht…mir beigebracht…" Ennis mühte sich ab, um die Worte heraus zu bekommen, dann sagte er abrupt: „Er hat mit beigebracht, dass ich schwul bin, Jack. Ich weiß es jetzt, ich verstehe es."

Jack lächelte. „Erzähl mir, was du meinst, En." Er hatte das Gefühl, genau zu wissen, was Ennis meinte, doch glaubte er, dass dieser es auch ausdrücken musste.

„Jack, wenn ich zu einer anderen Zeit geboren wäre, hätte ich mich in ihn verlieben können. Man konnte sehen, dass er gut aussah, als er jünger war. Und wir hatten viel gemeinsam. Wir haben gern über die Tiere geredet, die Farm, die Jahreszeiten, haben einfach Zeit verbracht... er war ein normaler, auf dem Boden gebliebener Kerl. Wenn ich in seinem Alter gewesen wäre, hätte ich mich in ihn verlieben können. Zur Hölle, sogar jetzt glaube ich, dass ich ihn ein bisschen geliebt habe." Er hielt inne. „Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus…"

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, überhaupt nicht, En. Ich denke sogar, dass er dich auch geliebt hat. Das war ziemlich offensichtlich."

„Ehrlich?", sagte Ennis. „Warum sagst du das?"

"Denk nur an den allerersten Tag, als wir ihn getroffen haben. Er hat gefragt, warum du so still bist und er wollte dich besser kennen lernen. Ich denke, er hat sich schon in diesem Moment in dich verliebt."

Ennis war erstaunt. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Noch nie hatte er in dieser Weise an Hal gedacht, aber jetzt, wo Jack es gesagt hatte, schien alles so klar. „Ist das okay, Jack? Hattest du ein Problem damit?"

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. "Natürlich nicht, En. Da war doch nichts und ich denke, dass du einem alten Mann etwas Glück und Freude gegeben hast in den letzten Monaten seines Lebens. Außerdem…", fügte er hinzu. „Wie kann sich jemand nicht in dich verlieben? Sieh mich an…"

Ennis grinste, als Jack das sagte. „Na, wie ich gesagt habe – all die Jahre hab ich mir eingeredet, ich sei nicht schwul, weil es da keinen andere Mann auf der Welt für mich gibt außer dir und jetzt schau dir an, was passiert. Ich finde heraus, dass es einen anderen Mann gibt. Außer, dass er alt genug ist, um mein Vater zu sein." Sie lachten beide. „Was ich sagen will, Jack – ich habs jetzt verstanden. Endlich verstanden. Ich bin wie du. Ich bin schwul."

Jack legte den Arm um Ennis' Schulter und zog ihn an sich. „Weißt du, En, ich bin froh, dass du das herausgefunden hast und dass du glücklich damit bist." Er schwieg eine Weile und sagte dann: „Du wirst wahrscheinlich über mich lachen, weil ich immer derjenige war, der dich gedrängt hat, zu sagen, dass du schwul bist, aber weißt du was?"

„Was?", fragte Ennis.

"Es ist eigentlich egal, oder nicht? Es sind nur wir beide. Das hast du immer gesagt, vielleicht hattest du am Ende Recht."

Ennis lachte. „Oh Jack, manchmal bist du echt zu viel für ich. Du nervst mich den ganzen Sommer damit, dass ich schwul bin und wenn ichs dann herausfinde, sagst du mir, dass es egal ist?" Er lachte lauter. „Vergiss es, Jack, ich bin schwul und ich werde es jetzt so oft sagen, wie ich „Ich liebe dich" sage."

„Aber es sind nur du und ich, Cowboy.", lachte Jack.

„Jap, das stimmt, Jack. Du und ich, für immer. Ich liebe dich, Cowboy."

"Und ich liebe dich auch."

Sie saßen da, Jacks Arm um Ennis' Schulter, Ennis' Kopf auf Jacks Schulter. Der Raum wurde dunkler und schließlich zog Jack sie beide hoch. „Hast du Hunger, Cowboy? Willst du was essen?" Ennis nickte und sie rappelten sich auf. Ennis wischte den Staub von der Rückseite seiner Jeans. Dann gingen sie Hand in Hand zum Haus, als Ennis plötzlich anhielt.

„Ich will dir was sagen, Jack.", sagte er. Jack antwortete nicht, sondern wartete ab. „Ich hab Hal geküsst. Er hat mich drum gebeten. Ich hab ihn geküsst kurz bevor er gestorben ist."

„Und…?"

„Ich wollte bloß, dass du es weißt."

„Und was ist passiert?"

„Nichts, er hat nur gelächelt, gesagt, dass ich ein guter Mann wäre und dass er wüsste, warum du mich liebst. Dann hat er die Augen geschlossen. Es war das letzte, was er gesagt hat."

"Nun.", sagte Jack. "Ich glaube, es ist eine Tatsache, dass sterbende Leute richtige Sachen sagen. Du bist ein guter Mann, En. Einer der Besten."

"Oh, Jack, ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, am besten Danke."

„Du brauchst dich nicht bedanken, wenn es wahr ist.", erwiderte Jack.

Ich bitte wie immer um Reviews ;) Danke.


	17. Chapter 16

Kapitel 16

"Was willst du zum Abendbrot?", fragte Jack

„Weiß nicht, was Leichtes.", sagte Ennis. „Ich hab keinen großen Hunger."

Jack nickte, öffnete den Kühlschrank und wühlte darin herum. „Wie wär's mit Suppe und Sandwichs? Ich könnte gegrillten Käse machen."

„Du meinst ein Käsetoast?", fragte Ennis.

Jack lächelte. „Käsetoast? So nennst du das?"

"So hat meine Mutter es genannt – du weist schon, ein Sandwich mit Käse belegen, vorher Butter auf das Brot und dann in der Pfanne braten."

Jack stieß Ennis sanft in die Rippen. „Ist Dasselbe, aber meine Mama hat dazu „gegrillter Käse" gesagt." Er drehte sich zum Regal um und besah sich das Sortiment von Campbell's Suppen. „Wir haben Hühnersuppe mit Nudeln, Pilzcremesuppe, Gemüsesuppe…"

„Welche ist die mit den Buchstaben?", fragte Ennis.

„Die Gemüsesuppe.", sagte Jack.

„Dann lass uns die nehmen. Ich mochte schon immer Buchstabensuppe.", antwortete Ennis.

Jack nahm die Dose von Regal und holte den Dosenöffner aus der Schublade. Beides gab er Ennis. „Hier mach das auf und tu es in einen kleinen Topf, dann gib eine Dose Wasser hinzu. Wir müssen das kurz kochen lassen." Er nahm ein Brot aus der Box und reihte die abgeschnittenen Scheiben auf der Ablage auf, um Sandwichs zu machen. „Willst du Tomaten auf deins?", fragte er Ennis.

„Auf mein Sandwich?", fragte Ennis. Jack nickte. „Oh Juhu! Käsetoast mit Tomaten. Wow."

Jack lachte. "Ich könnte es auf die Spitze treiben und noch Thunfisch drauflegen. Wie wärs? Ein gegrilltes Käse-Thunfisch-Tomaten-Toast."

"Was?", fragte Ennis verständnislos.

"Gegrilltes Käse-Thunfisch-Tomaten-Toast.", sagte Jack mit sanfterer Stimme. „Ich hatte mal nen Freund, der hat das so immer im Restaurant bestellt. Gegrillteskäsethunfischtomatentoast, sagte er immer, als ob es nur ein Wort wäre. Die Kellnerin wusste nie, was er wollte, weil sie die meistens Thunfischtoast nannten, nicht gegrilltes Käse-Thunfisch-Tomaten-Toast…" Seine Stimme brach ab.

Ennis sah Jack an. „Was war das für ein Freund?" Er versuchte, sich Jack mit einem Freund im Restaurant vorzustellen, wie er Sandwichs bestellte.

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist egal. Ich hätte nicht davon anfangen sollen. Vergiss den Thunfisch, aber willst du Tomaten?"

„Ja doch, Tomaten sind okay.", sagte Ennis. „Aber wer war dieser Freund?", fragte er hartnäckig.

Jack seufzte. „Ich könnte lügen aber ich werde es nicht. Es war der Kerl, von dem ich dir erzählt habe, Ray. Mein Rodeo-Kumpel." Ennis nickte und sagte nichts. Jack fuhr fort. "Sei nicht sauer, En, ich hätte das nicht ansprechen sollen. Tut mir Leid."

„Ich bin nicht sauer, Jack.", sagte Ennis. „und ich find's okay, dass du das angesprochen hast." Ennis stand dort und versuchte, seine Gefühle zu ordnen. „Ich weiß nicht, ich kann mir dich nicht mit einem anderen Partner vorstellen…" Einen Moment hielt er nachdenklich inne. „Alma hatte andere Partner…"

"Du meinst vor dir?"

Ennis nckte. "Naja, vielleicht keine Partner aber Dates. Sie ist mit anderen Männern aus gewesen. Sie hat einen Highschoolabschluss, also war sie tanzen und so, hat andere Männer getroffen. Ich hab sowas nie gemacht."

„Wie hast du Alma eigentlich kennen gelernt?", fragte Jack. „Das hast du mir nie erzählt."

„Meine Schwester hat uns verkuppelt. Sie kannte Almas Familie durch die Methodisten Kirche." Ennis hielt inne, dachte eine Weile nach und fuhr dann fort. „Als mein Bruder sich entschlossen hat zu heiraten, war meine Schwester besorgt um mich, denke ich. Sie dachte wohl ich müsse mit jemandem zusammenkommen, damit ich nicht allein wäre. Also hat sie uns einander vorgestellt." Er grinste Jack belustigt an. „Ich hab mich davor nie wirklich verabredet, hatte nie Interesse an Mädchen."

Jack grinste zurück. „Hab ich ja gesagt."

"Was?", fragte Ennis, der ihm nicht folgen konnte.

„Du bist schwul, En.", sagte Jack.

Ennis lachte leicht. „Das bin ich wohl. Vielleicht war das schon damals so... ich hab nie drüber nachgedacht." Er hielt inne. „Alma verliebte sich Hals über Kopf in mich und ich nahm an, dass das so sein müsse, also hab ich sie gefragt, ob sie mich heiraten will. Sie konnte nicht schnell genug ja sagen."

Jack lachte. „Was hast du nur an dir, Del Mar, dass du alle Leute aus den Socken haust? Ich lass dich besser nicht in die Öffentlichkeit, sonst kommen ein paar Jungs auf die Idee, dich mir weg zu nehmen."

„Niemals, Cowboy.", sagte Ennis, stellte sich hinter Jack und lege seine Arme um dessen Hüfte. „Das war in den dreizehn Jahren nicht so, als wir uns kaum gesehen haben und jetzt, wo wir zusammen sind, wird das erst recht nicht passieren. Und außerdem hast du jetzt ja immer ein Auge auf mich."

Jack drehte sich um und lächelte, dann küsste er ihn leicht. „Hol ein paar Teller, ja? Die Sandwichs sind gleich fertig."

Ennis nahm zwei Teller und zwei Suppenschüsseln aus dem Regal und stellte sie auf die Ablage. „Wir haben nicht zufällig ein paar Chips?"

„Hm, ich denke doch.", sagte Jack. „Guck mal im Brotkorb."

Ennis holte die Tüte heraus und füllte die Chips in eine Schüssel. Er probierte eins. „Igitt, die sind aber matschig. Ich hasse matschige Chips."

Jack lachte. "Ich kaufe morgen ein paar neue. Wir müssen sowieso in den Supermarkt." Er wies auf das Esszimmer. „Sieht aus, als könnten wir essen. Hol zwei Bier, ja?"

Ennis tat, was man von ihm verlangte und setzte sich zu Jack an den Tisch. Er besah sich die Suppe und die Sandwichs, dann ganz plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung begann er zu weinen. Er zog sein Taschentuch hervor und hielt es sich an die Augen. „Tschuldige, Jack, ich benehm mich wie ein Trottel…"

„Du bist kein Trottel, En.", sagte Jack. „Was hast du denn? Vermisst du Hal?"

Ennis schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nicht Hal... naja vielleicht. Aber es geht um mehr. Die Sandwichs und die Suppe haben Erinnerungen geweckt…"

„Und welche?", fragte Jack. „Erzähl mir davon."

Ennis rieb sich die Augen und grinste Jack halbherzig an. „Es ist schon lange her… ich war echt noch klein, vielleicht vier Jahre alt. Wir hatten einen heftigen Schneesturm und die Schule fiel aus, also blieben K.E. und Cecilia zu Hause. Wir drei haben den ganzen Tag im Schnee gespielt… einen Schneemann gebaut, ein Iglu und Schneeengel… so Kinderkram eben, aber es war wirklich lustig. Und dann, ich weiß nicht, ein paar Stunden später vielleicht gingen wir rein und waren durchgefroren und nass. Meine Mutter zog mich aus und wickelte mich in eine Decke ein. Dann saßen wir alle am Kamin, um uns aufzuwärmen. Und das da hatten wir zum Abendbrot." Er wies auf den Teller, der vor ihm stand. „Gegrillte Käsetoasts und Buchstabensuppe." Er hielt einen Moment inne und seine Augen verschwammen in Tränen. „Ich glaub, ich hab nicht viele schöne Erinnerungen an meine Kindheit und dieses Essen bringt alles wieder hoch, weil mir meine Mutter dasselbe verdammte Ding gegeben hat." Ennis begann wieder zu weinen, als er dies sagte. Er sah beschämt aus und wischte sich mit dem Taschentuch über die Augen. „Ich habe meine Mutter geliebt.", flüsterte er leise.

„Und ich bin sicher, dass deine Mutter dich auch geliebt hat.", sagte Jack, lächelte Ennis zu und legte seine Hand auf Ennis'.

„Ich frage mich, was sie sagen würde, wenn sie wüsste, dass ihr kleiner Junge zu einer Schwuchtel geworden ist.", antwortete Ennis und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen, indem er in ein Sandwich biss.

„Naja.", sagte Jack. „Ich kann es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, aber ich schätze, sie käme damit klar."

„Meinst du?", fragte Ennis. „Sie war mit meinem Dad verheiratet und du weißt, wie er zu dem Thema stand."

„Du kannst Recht haben.", antwortete Jack. „Aber ich mag den Gedanken, dass Mütter einfach wollen, dass ihre Kinder glücklich sind." Er hielt inne. „Du bist doch glücklich, oder Ennis?"

Ennis erwiderte das Lächeln. „Das weißt du, Babe. Glücklicher als je zuvor in meinem Leben."

„Na also. Und das, denke ich, würde deine Mutter erkennen – dass du glücklich bis. Die „Schwuchtelsache" wäre ganz unwichtig…"

Ennis rieb sich erneut die Augen und nahm seinen Suppenlöffel. „Das ist eine nette Sichtweise. Vielleicht wäre Mum so gewesen."

Sie aßen schweigend und nach ein paar Minuten schaute Ennis Jack an. „Wie sieht eigentlich der Plan für die nächsten Tage aus?"

„Gute Frage, ich bin froh, dass du es ansprichst." Er hielt inne. „Mal sehen, übermorgen, Donnerstag, sollte Tom ankommen – er sagte, er kommt früh. Ich denke, dass seine Schwester auch am Donnerstag kommt. Das Gebet wird wohl Donnerstagabend sein und die Beerdigung dann am Freitagmorgen."

„Übernachtet jemand hier?", fragte Ennis.

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Tom meinte, er bleibt im Motel. Aber ich hab ihm angeboten, dass wir Essen und Getränke für Gäste bereithalten, die eventuell vorbeischauen – vielleicht können wir uns mal Gedanken über das Mittagessen am Freitag machen."

„Und Morgen?"

„Hm, ich denke, Morgen sind wir alleine. Wir müssen in den Supermarkt, wie ich bereits sagte."

Ennis nickte. „Und wir sollten was aufräumen, wenn Leute kommen. Das Bad muss geputzt werden." Er überlegte kurz, dann lächelte er Jack zu. „Weißt du, was ich gerne tun würde, wenn wir Morgen Zeit haben?"

„Was?", fragte Jack.

„Den Nachmittag am Fluss verbringen, so wie am 4. Juli. Nacktbaden und Biertrinken, nur du und ich." Ennis kicherte. „In der Zeit zwischen dem Besuch der Mädchen und Hals Aufenthalt hier, hatten wir nicht viel Zeit, um in der Sonne zu liegen. Ich glaube meine Bräune verblasst."

Jack lachte. „Hört sich nach der perfekten Art an, einen Nachmittag zu verbringen, En. So haben wir auch einen Ansporn, unsere Besorgungen möglichst früh zu erledigen."

Ennis bemerkte, dass sie mit dem Essen fertig waren. Er stand auf und brachte das Geschirr weg. „Was willst du jetzt machen, Babe?", fragte er Jack.

Jack schaute auf die Uhr. „Ist ja noch früh, aber ich bin erschöpft. Wollen wir früh ins Bett gehen?"

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das sagst.", grinste Ennis. „Ich fühl mich, als wäre ich unter einen Laster gekommen." Er stellte das Geschirr in die Spüle und ließ Wasser darüber laufen.

„Ach hör auf.", sagte Jack. „Ich mach das Morgen."

„Nein.", erwiderte Ennis. „Ich wasch es grad ab. Ich weiß, dass du eine Spüle voll schmutzigem Geschirr nicht leiden kannst."

Jack lächelte, dann nahm er sich ein Handtuch und trocknete die Teller ab, die Ennis abgewaschen hatte. „Das mit Hal war echt in Ordnung.", sagte er.

„Was?", fragte Ennis und drehte sich zu Jack um.

„Du bist einer der Besten.", antwortete Jack. „Und deshalb werde ich dich für immer lieben."

Am nächsten Morgen standen die beiden an der Spüle und räumten nach dem Frühstück auf. Dieses Mal spülte Jack und Ennis trocknete ab, als das Telefon klingelte. Ennis schaute es an und danach Jack. „Geh ran, ja?", sagte Jack. "Ich hab nasse Hände"

Aus irgendeinem Grund mochte Ennis es nicht besonders, ans Teefon zu gehen. Doch er ging hinüber und nahm widerwillig den Hörer. „Ennis Del Mar, Lazy L Farm." Er hörte eine Weile zu und sagte dann: "Ja, Jack ist hier. Moment bitte." Er legte die Hand auf die Sprechmuschel. "Ist für dich.", sagte er und gab Jack den Hörer.

„Weißt du, wer dran ist?"

„Ich glaube dein Anwalt.", erwiderte Ennis.

Jack trocknete seine Hände an einem Handtuch ab und nahm das Telefon. Ennis ging auf die Veranda, um ihm ein wenig Privatsphäre zu verschaffen, und rauchte eine Zigarette. Er stand dort und sah zum Stall hinunter, als Jack neben ihn trat. „Das wars., sagte er. „Ich hab meinen Gerichtstermin. Freitag in einer Woche. Dann bin ich ein freier Mann."

Ennis lachte. „Du bist nicht frei, Kumpel – eher wirst du Freitag in einer Woche nicht mehr einer dieser – wie heißen die Jungs mit zwei Frauen noch gleich? – sein."

„Bigamist?", fragte Jack.

„Ja, die. Nach Freitag bist du keiner mehr von denen."

Jack gluckste. "Ja, außer dem Punkt, dass du in keinster Weise ne Frau bist, in keiner Art oder Form."

Ennis sah ihn ein wenig misstrauisch an. „Du machst dich lustig über mich, Jack Twist?"

„Aber überhaupt nicht, Liebling. Du bist, was ich will – ein hundertprozentiger Mann."

Ennis lachte und errötete leicht. „Hm, ich schätze, ich sollte dir dafür danken. Also, hast du alle Details geklärt?"

„Jap.", sagte Jack. „Sieht aus, als kriege ich etwas mehr Geld als erwartet – um die 22.000$."

Ennis hüstelte. „Und musst du Unterhalt zahlen?"

„Nein. Lureen geht arbeiten und ihr Vater hat Geld wie Heu."

„Du glücklicher Bastard.", sagte Ennis. „Ich fühle mich, als würde mich jemand am Genick packen wegen des blöden Unterhaltes."

Das Telefon klingelte erneut in der Küche. „Scheiße, was jetzt schon wieder?", fragte Jack. „Dieses Haus ist wie die Grand Central Station. Entschuldige mich kurz." Er ging ins Haus zurück.

Ennis stand noch immer am Geländer und rauchte eine weitere Zigarette, als Jack zurückkam. „Ach Fuck, das wars mit unserem Plan. Das Trinken und Vögeln am Fluss können wir knicken."

„Warum?", fragte Ennis. „Wer war dran?"

"Dieses Arschloch Norm Crocker – von der Bank. Der Antrag auf den Kredit wurde eingesehen und er will mit uns reden. Wir haben um drei einen Termin."

„Was zur Hölle? Heute??"

"Jap, und ich mag sein Timing absolut nicht. Er weiß, wir wollen die Lazy L kaufen und er muss wissen, dass Hal gestern gestorben ist – gerade heute will er ein Treffen. Scheiße." Er sah Ennis an. „ Haste noch ne Zigarette?"

Ennis nickte und nahm die Packung aus der Tasche. Er schüttelte eine Zigarette heraus und hielte sie Jack hin. „Also, wie ist der Plan?"

Jack ließ seinen Blick über die Felder schweifen. „Naja, ich glaube, dass sich nichts wirklich verändert hat… wir müssen noch immer zum Supermarkt und aufräumen…" Er sah zu Ennis. „Wenn das okay für dich ist, geh ich heute Morgen einkaufen – ich weiß ja nicht, wie lang das bei der Bank dauert und ich lasse das Essen nicht gern im heißen Truck."

„Okay, Babe.", sagte Ennis. „Ich bin nicht scharf drauf einzukaufen, das weißt du."

Jack lächelte. "War ich auch nie, bis ich angefangen hab zu kochen. Jetzt macht's irgendwie Spaß."

"Wir sind echt zwei... du kochst, ich putze, wer würde das glauben?"

„Das nennt man einen Haushalt führen, Liebster, sich gemeinsam ein Leben aufbauen… und das machen wir. Lass uns bloß hoffen, dass Norm Crocker uns dabei behilflich sein wird." Er drückte die Zigarette im Aschenbecher aus. „Ich mach ne Liste. Willst du irgendwas Besonderes aus dem Laden?"

Ennis nickte. "Chips. Und vielleicht noch etwas von diesem Champagner."

„Champagner?", fragte Jack.

„Jap.", sagte Ennis. „Ich denke positiv. Heute Nacht müssen wir feiern."

Um drei Uhr nachmittags waren sie bei der Quanah Savings and Loan Bank und wurden direkt in Norm Crockers Büro gebeten. Diesmal kein Däumchendrehen im Warteraum.

Sie hatten es noch hingekommen zu schwimmen, doch ohne Trinken und ohne Sex. Nur ein paar zurückhaltende Küsse. Jack hatte sich gefragt, was er anziehen sollte. Ennis nahm einfach das Übliche – Cowboyshirt und Jeans – doch er bügelte das Shirt und polierte seine Stiefel. Jack sah mit seinen schwarzen Hosen, dem Denim Shirt und der Krawatte ein wenig eleganter aus. Beide hatten gebadet und sich rasiert und Ennis hatte sogar sein Haar zurück gekämmt. „So siehst du süß aus, Cowboy.", war Jacks Kommentar gewesen.

„Mach dich nicht über mich lustig.", hatte Ennis gemault.

„Mach ich nicht, Schatz. Ich sag dir nur, dass du gut aussiehst."

Norm stand, als sie herein kamen und reichte ihnen eine Hand. „Mr. Twist, Mr. Del Mar, danke, dass Sie gekommen sind."

Jack schüttelte die ihm dargebotene Hand aber Ennis stand einfach nur da. „Danke, wir haben uns gefreut, von Ihnen zu hören."

Sie setzten sich in die gepolsterten Stühle vor Crockers Schreibtisch. Norm legte seine Hände auf den Umschlag vor sich und sah sie eine Weile schweigend an. „Nun, leider habe ich schlechte Nachrichten. Ihr Kredit kann Ihnen nicht gewährt werden."

Ennis sah ihn an und sein Gesicht war eine Maske. Jack begann: „Nicht gewährt?"

„Nein, tut mir Leid, das zu sagen, das Komitee hat sich Ihren Antrag gründlich angesehen und ist zu dem Schluss gekommen, ihn abzuweisen."

Jack sah ihn an. „Aber wir möchten die Lazy L kaufen. Wir wollen sie als eine Farm belassen. Wir möchten ein Teil der Gemeinde von Quanah sein."

„Das verstehe ich.", sagte Norm. „Und das Komitee hat darüber beraten. Dennoch fanden sie, dass Sie nicht den Kriterien entsprechen, die Kunden unserer Institution haben sollten."

Die drei starrten sich eine Weile an, dann wandte Ennis sich an Jack. „Ich glaube, wir sollten gehen, Kumpel.", sagte er sanft.

„Nein.", antwortete Jack. „Ich hätte gerne eine Erklärung. Mr. Crocker, können Sie uns sagen, warum wir den Kredit nicht bekommen?"

„Sicher.", sagte Norm. „Das wollte ich ohnehin." Er öffnete den Umschlag, der vor ihm lag. "Die Quanah Savings and Loan Bank achtet vor allem auf drei Kriterien: Guthaben, Vertrauenswürdigkeit und Charakter. Unsere Kunden müssen alles besitzen." Er hielt inne und fuhr dann fort. „Beginnen wir mit dem Guthaben und wenden wir uns zuerst Mr. Del Mar zu."

Er las in den Papieren vor ihm. „Wie ich sehe, sind sie, Mr. Del Mar, vor drei Monaten von Texas nach Wyoming gezogen. In Wyoming hatten sie noch nie ein Konto und nie einen Kredit – nicht für einen Truck oder eine Hypothek oder eine Kreditkarte. Es scheint so, als wäre das Konto, was Sie bei uns haben Ihr erstes – und zurzeit befindet sich darauf eine stolze Summe von 1284,23$."

Ennis sah ihn an und erkannte, dass dies mehr Geld war, als er in seinem ganzen Leben je gespart hatte. Und er erkannte auch, dass es in dieser Situation eine ziemlich dürftige Summe war.

„In Anbetracht dessen", fuhr Norm fort, „hat das Komitee Mr. Del Mal nicht für kreditwürdig empfunden. Also wiesen sie ihn als Bewerber ab. Er wandte sich an Jack. "Mr. Twist – sie haben ein wenig mehr Krediterfahrung. Sie haben etwas Geld gespart und hatten eine Hypothek bei der Bank in Childress. Es wurde vermerkt, dass Sie pünktlich zahlten und erfolgreich die Fristen einhielten. Dennoch müssten Sie alle Ihre Ersparnisse aufbringen, um Tom Lawrence eine Anzahlung auf die Lazy L zu geben – ist das geschehen, haben Sie keine Reserve mehr, keinen Puffer für Notfälle. Also sind Sie in dieser Hinsicht ebenfalls ein Risiko, wenn wir Ihnen einen Kredit gewähren."

Jack sah ihn an und versuchte, gleichgültig zu wirken.

Crocker lächelte ihnen beiden ölig zu und ließ seine Worte wirken. Dann nickte er kurz und fuhr fort. „Der nächste Punkt ist die Vertrauenswürdigkeit. Sie kaufen die Lazy L, die seit vielen Jahren keine aktive Farm mehr war. Sie planen, sie in eine Pferderanch umzuwandeln, etwas, was hier in Hardeman County sehr ungewöhnlich ist. Obwohl das Komitee es sehr zu schätzen weiß, dass Sie sie als eine Farm belassen wollen, was in dieser Gegend wichtig ist, da wir eine vorwiegend landwirtschaftlich geprägte Gemeinde sind, glaubt es nicht, dass ihre Pläne gut durchdacht sind und die beste und erfolgreichste Lösung darstellen."

„Aber.", warf Jack ein und wollte den Schwall an Worten unterbrechen, doch Norm winkte ihn ab.

„Ebenfalls bringen sie in diesem Geschäftszweig keinerlei Erfahrung mit. Mr. Del Mar.", er nickte in Ennis' Richtung, „scheint eine lange Vergangenheit als Arbeiter auf diversen Farmen in Wyoming zu haben. Sie, Mr. Twist, haben Farm Ausrüstung verkauft in den letzten zehn Jahren. Das Komitee sah den Verkauf von solchen Dingen nicht als Beweis dafür, dass Sie wissen, wie man erfolgreich eine Farm betreibt."

Jack und Ennis saßen da und sahen sich nicht an. Sie versuchten bloß, die Sache schnell hinter sich zu bringen. Norm atmete tief ein, setzte sich gerade hin in seinem Ledersessel und ordnete erneut die Papiere vor sich. „Soll ich fortfahren?", fragte er. Weder Ennis noch Jack sagten ein Wort. Er nahm ihr Schweigen als Aufforderung.

"Nun gut, dann kommen wir zum letzten Punkt, dem Charakter. Gelegentlich vergibt die Bank Kredite an Kunden mit starker Persönlichkeit, auch wenn sie Defizite in Guthaben und Vertrauenswürdigkeit haben. Lassen Sie uns über Ihren Charakter reden, in Ordnung?"

‚Nein, lieber nicht.', dachte Ennis bei sich und wünschte, er wäre irgendwo anders, nur nicht da, wo er gerade war.

„Mr. Del Mar, Sie sind geschieden und haben Ihre Frau und zwei Töchter in Riverton, Wyoming zurückgelassen."

„Ich habe sie nicht „zurückgelassen".", sagte Ennis mit einem Grollen in der Stimme. „Ich zahle Unterhalt und meine Töchter haben mich gerade für drei Wochen besucht."

Norm sah ihn aus verengten Pupillen an. „Der Punkt ist, Mr. Del Mar, dass Sie Ihr Leben lang im Staate Wyoming gelebt haben und nun… aus welchem Grund auch immer,", er hielt inne, wie um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, „entschieden haben, nach Texas zu ziehen und Ihre Familie zu verlassen, 1000 Meilen weit weg."

„Sie ist meine Exfrau.", sagte Ennis. „Nicht mehr meine Familie. Und ein Mann hat das Recht, neu anzufangen."

"Das stimmt.", sagte Norm. "Das haben Sie sicher. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass die Quanah Savings and Loan Bank Ihnen 35.000$ Dollar für Ihr kleines Abenteuer leihen muss."

Ennis funkelte ihn an aber er schwieg aus Angst, völlig die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren.

Norm wandte sich an Jack. „Auch Sie, Mr. Twist, haben sich für eine Scheidung entschieden. Sie waren zehn Jahre verheiratet, woraus ich schließe, dass die Ehe glücklich und liebevoll war. Urplötzlich entscheiden Sie sich für die Scheidung und verlassen Ihre Frau und Ihren kleinen Sohn."

Jack sagte nichts, sondern sah Norm Crocker bloß an.

„Und dann, an der Spitze all der Scheidungen und der Unglücklichkeit, entscheiden Sie beide sich dafür, Geschäftspartner zu werden. Es war dem Komitee beim besten Willen nicht klar…", er pausierte, um das Gesagte zu unterstreichen, „warum Sie beide sich entschlossen haben, zusammen zu ziehen."

„Wir kennen und schon sehr lange.", sagte Jack. „Ich denke, wir können zusammen arbeiten."

„Nun.", sagte Crocker und zog überheblich eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Vielleicht wissen Sie das, aber die Bank weiß es nicht."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile und sahen einander an, als planten sie den nächsten Zug, gerade so, als wäre dies ein Schachspiel. Endlich ergriff Jack das Wort. „Meine Frau – Lureen Newsome Twist – sagte, sie würde für den Kredit bürgen, falls dies einen Unterschied macht."

Crocker warf Jack einen boshaften Blick zu. „Sie wird bald Ihre Exfrau sein.", sagte er.

Jack starrte zurück. „Wir sind Freunde, auch wenn wir uns scheiden lassen.", sagte er. „Sie steht hinter unserer Geschäftsidee und sagte, sie würde für uns bürgen."

„Das macht keinen Unterschied, nicht wahr, Mr. Twist?", sagte Crocker, ordnete wieder die Papiere und steckte sie weg. „Ihre Exfrau in spe ist eine nette Dame aber ich weiß, dass sie absolut keine Berechtigung hat, für einen Kredit zu bürgen – das Geschäft gehört ihrem Vater, ist es nicht so?"

Jack antwortete nicht. Er versuchte nur, Crocker in den Boden zu starren. Norm fuhr fort und seine Stimme zerschnitt wie ein Stahlmesser die Luft. „Um genau zu sein, kenne ich LD Newsome und ich wage zu vermuten, dass er über Sie genauso denkt, wie ich es tue…" Er hielt inne, dann korrigierte er sich selbst. „Ich meine, wie es das Komitee tut… ein geschiedener Mann ohne Rückhalt in der Gesellschaft entscheidet sich, mit einem anderen Mann zusammen zu ziehen.", Er nickte in Ennis' Richtung, als er dies sagte. „Ein solcher Mann hat keinen moralischen Charakter und ist sicherlich nicht die Art Risiko, die die Quanah Savings and Loan Bank in diesen Zeiten eingehen sollte."

Jack sah ihn an und seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. „Sie wollen doch nicht ernsthaft sagen…"

Norm Crocker sagte nichts, sortierte nur die Blätter vor sich.

Ennis sah die Venen an Jacks Hals pulsieren, sein Gesicht war gerötet und seine Nasenflügel flatterten. Ennis berührte ihn am Ellenbogen. „Komm, Kumpel, lass uns gehen.", sagte er leise und dann, als er ein wenig Selbstkontrolle aufgebracht hatte, wandte er sich an Norm Crocker und sagte: "Danke für Ihre Zeit."

Sie drehten sich um und verließen das Büro. Ennis hatte das Gefühl, jeder Mitarbeiter und jeder Kunde der Bank durchbohrte ihn mit Blicken, doch er richtete den Blick geradeaus und führte Jack nach draußen. Noch immer hielt er ihn sanft am Ellenbogen fest.

Sie fuhren in völligem Schweigen zur Farm zurück. Jack fuhr und als er geparkt hatte und ausgestiegen war, trat er in blinder Wut gegen die Tür. Erneut hielt Ennis ihn zurück und führte ihn fort. „Komm, Kumpel."

Ein Schwall an Beschimpfungen explodierte aus Jacks Mund und prasselte auf Ennis' Kopf. Ennis war nicht überrascht, doch er bemühte sich, nicht in gleicher Weise zu antworten. „Ich gehe hoch und zieh mich um. Ich dachte, ich könnte reiten gehen, kommst du mit?"

"Scheiß aufs Reiten, Ennis. Ich will mich betrinken."

„Nur zu.", sagte Ennis und ging hinein.

Als er wieder hinauskam, lungerte Jack in einem der Verandasessel, hatte die Whiskeyflasche in der einen und eine Zigarette in der anderen Hand. Er sah Ennis warnend an, als wollte er sagen: „Fang ja nicht davon an, dass ich trinke…"

Ennis sagte nichts, drehte sich nur um und ging zum Stall. Er schaute den Pferden zu, die friedlich auf den Feldern grasten. Obwohl er vorgehabt hatte, zu reiten, war er nicht sicher, ob er das wirklich wollte. Er brauchte eine körperlich anstrengendere Art, um sich abzureagieren. Er war sauer, genauso sauer wie Jack – vielleicht sogar mehr – doch er erkannte, dass es das Problem nicht lösen würde, wenn er sich betrank. Und mit Jack zu streiten löste es noch viel weniger. Der Punkt war nur, dass durch die Art, in der Jack sich benahm, beides sehr wahrscheinlich wurde.

Anstatt reiten zu gehen, entschied sich Ennis, die Ställe ganz und gründlich zu reinigen, komplett, inklusive einer Desinfizierung. Er brachte das dreckige Heu heraus, schmiss es in eine Schubkarre und fuhr es zum Misthaufen hinter der Scheune. Dann füllte er einen Eimer mit Wasser und Seife und putzte den Boden auf Händen und Knien. Er schrubbte den Zement, als versuchte er, vierzig Jahre alten Dreck wegzuwischen. Als er fertig war, putzte er die Wasser- und Futtertröge, dass spritzte er alles ab, auch die Wände. Er legte neues Heu auf den Boden, füllte das Wasser auf und gab etwas Hafer in den Futtertrog.

Dann ging er nach draußen und schaute zum Haus hinauf, als er durch das Tor lief. Jack war noch immer auf der Veranda, hatte den Kopf gesenkt und schaute, wie sich Ennis vorstellte, noch immer sehr wütend.

Er hüstelte und beide Pferde blickten auf. „Hey Twist.", sagte er zu dem schwarzen Hengst und gab ihm ein Biscuit. Ebenso verfuhr er mit Sioux, strich über ihre Nüstern und hielt seine Hand hin. „Ich habe eine Karotte für dich.", sagte er und beugte sich nach vorne, um sie zu streicheln.

Er öffnete das Tor und führte beide Pferde in den Stall zurück. „Schön sauber, magst du es Kumpel?", fragte er und wünschte sich irgendwie, die Pferde könnten sprechen und ihm antworten. Er schloss die Boxen und ging zum Haus zurück.

Er stieg die Stufen zur Veranda empor, ging zu Jack und sah ihn an. „Schon betrunken, Cowboy?", fragte er.

„Noch nicht, aber ich versuche es echt härtnäckig.", sagte Jack und hielt Ennis die Flasche hin.

Ennis nahm einen Schluck und stellte die Flasche auf das Geländer. „Zu besoffen, um einen hochzukriegen?", fragte er.

„Was zur Hölle?", fragte Jack ungläubig.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden."

„Du willst Sex?", fragte Jack und Ennis nickte. „Jetzt?" Und Ennis nickte erneut. „Warum zur Hölle? Ich will nur hier sitzen."

"Du willst nur hier sitzen und dich betrinken und sauer und wütend sein.", beendete Ennis den Satz für ihn. „Und wenn du gut einen drin hast, willst du dich mit mir anlegen. Eigentlich willst du dich mit dem gottverdammten Arschloch Crocker anlegen, aber da der nun mal nicht da ist und ich schon, nimmst du eben den Erstbesten, stimmts?"

„Ennis, wovon, zum Teufel, sprichst du?"

Ennis setzte sich und zog einen Stuhl heran, so dass er Jack ansehen konnte. „Hör mal, Kumpel, ich weiß, wie zur Hölle du dich fühlst, weil ich mich verdammt nochmal genauso fühle. Gerade jetzt denke ich, dass dieser Bankfuzzi der blödeste Wichser auf diesem Planeten ist. Wenn ich ihn auf der Straße sehe, würde ich ihm am liebsten das Leben aus dem Leibe prügeln, deshalb denke ich, ich sollte in den nächsten Tagen nicht in die Stadt gehen…"

Dieser letzte Kommentar brachte ein kleines Lächeln auf Jacks Gesicht und Ennis erwiderte es, ehe er fortfuhr. „Er mag vielleicht denken, dass es falsch ist, dass wir uns lieben und er mag denken, dass wir – wie war das Wort? – keinen moralischen Charakter haben – aber er liegt falsch. Das weiß ich jetzt."

Jack beugte sich nach vorne. „Was redest du da, En?"

„Ich sage nur, Jack, dass ich über viele Jahre hinweg sehr große Angst gehabt habe und mich vor Typen wie diesem Arschloch gefürchtet habe. Und jetzt seh ich ihn an und erkenne, was für ein beschränkter Penner er ist und merke, dass all diese Angst eine beschissene Zeit- und Energieverschwendung war. Es ist nichts Falsches an dem, was wir tun, eigentlich ist es einfach nur richtig."

Jack sah Ennis an und wartete darauf, dass er fortfuhr. „Jeden Tag der letzten drei Monate bin ich aufgewacht und dachte, dass ich in einem Traum sein müsste, so glücklich wie ich war. Dann hab ich die Augen aufgemacht und dich neben mir liegen sehen und gewusst, dass es kein Traum war." Er hielt inne und fuhr fort. „Wir haben Freunde, Jack, Freunde, die wissen, dass wir ein Paar sind und die keine Probleme damit haben. Außer diesem Arschloch Norm Crocker, der uns nicht einmal kennt."

„Welche Freunde?", fragte Jack, der noch immer vor Wut kochte.

„Oh, hör auf, Jack, du weißt, welche Freunde. Jill, Jeanie, Bob, Hal, Tom – scheiße Jack, manchmal denke ich, wir sollten Tom fragen, ob er Sex mit uns haben will, es sieht echt so aus, als wollte er das." Endlich musste Jack lachen. „Die Schwestern im Pflegeheim haben es gemerkt und es stört sie nicht. Lureen findet es okay und unsere Kinder auch. Junior hat dir doch oft genug gesagt, wie glücklich ich aussehe. Du warst dabei, als Jenny von uns erfahren hat. Und sieh dir ihr Bild an – offensichtlich hat sie kein Problem damit. Und Bobby – sieh ihn dir jetzt an, wo er reiten lernt und all das. Wie er dich anlächelt, weil er stolz auf seinen Vater ist."

Jack sah Ennis erwartungsvoll an. „Jack, im Moment läuft es besser für mich als je zuvor. Ich habe ein Konto, auf dem Geld ist – auch wenn der Penner Norm Crocker tut, als sei es nicht viel. Aber ich, ich fühle mich nicht so, als wäre ich einen Schritt vom Armenhaus entfernt, so wie ich mich mein ganzes Leben gefühlt habe, ehe wir hierher kamen." Er wandte sich um und wies mit dem Arm über das Feld. „Und sieh nur, was wir hier getan haben, wir haben die Farm auf Vordermann gebracht. Guck wie schön das Haus ist, ganz rosenfarbig gestrichen und das Feld ist gemäht und sieht gepflegt aus. Da sind Tiere im Stall und Heu in der Scheune. Wir haben wieder Leben hierher gebracht."

„Ja, und genau das ist der Punkt, En. Der Wichser Norm Crocker hat eben diese Sache aus deinen Träumen ausradiert. Ohne Geld können wir die Farm nicht kaufen und unsere ganze Fantasie mit der Pferderanch geht den Bach runter."

„Vielleicht die Fantasie von DIESER Pferderanch.", sagte Ennis. „Aber das heißt ja nicht, dass wir nichts anderes finden könnten. Ja, wir hatten Glück hier aber das heißt nicht, dass wir nicht noch einmal Glück haben können. Oder vielleicht ist es ja gar nicht bloß Glück." Er nahm Jacks Hand und sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Was ich diesen Sommer gelernt habe, Jack, ist mir selber zu vertrauen. Ich habe mir vorher niemals vertraut und hab nie was auf die Reihe bekommen. Aber dich an meiner Seite zu haben, hat mich erkennen lassen, dass ich Dinge schaffen kann – wenn wir eine Farm besitzen wollen oder eine Ranch oder was anderes, dann schaffen wir das auch." Er hielt inne und lächelte Jack zu.

Jack erwiderte das Lächeln. „Ennis, wann bist du so verdammt klug geworden?"

"Ich bin nicht klug, Jack. Ich besitze nur die starke Liebe eines guten Mannes, der mich führt. Und deshalb werde ich mir von diesem Arschloch Norm Crocker nicht sagen lassen, dass ich falsch liege. Es gab eine Zeit, in der ich ihm geglaubt hätte, aber diese Tage sind vorbei. Jetzt weiß ich, dass ich dazu bestimmt bin, dich zu lieben – mit dir zusammen zu sein. Wenn dieses Bankarschloch in seiner kleinen eingeschränkten Welt leben will, scheiß auf ihn, sag ich. Es ist sein Problem, nicht meins."

„Ist echt ne Schande, dass wir dreizehn Jahre gebraucht haben, um das herauszufinden."

„Das ist Schnee von gestern, Jack, davon müssen wir nicht reden.", sagte Ennis. „Manchmal denke ich, dass wir – oder wenigstens ich – diese Zeit gebraucht haben, um wirklich schätzen zu können, was wir jetzt haben." Er hielt eine Weile inne und sah Jack in die Augen. „Ich lasse nicht zu, dass die Arschlöcher dieser Welt mich dazu bringen, irgendwie anders als gut über uns zu denken. Deshalb will ich mich nicht mit dir streiten, Jack. Mit dir zusammen zu sein ist zu wichtig, als dass ich unsere Zeit mit streiten verbringen möchte. Es hat lange gedauert, bis ich das gemerkt hab. Weißt du, was ich meine?"

"Ich weiß, was du meinst, En. Und ich will auch nicht mit dir streiten." Sie saßen eine Weile da, hielten sich an den Händen und sahen sich schweigend an. Dann hob Jack seine Hand und fuhr an Ennis' Kiefer entlang. „Ich liebe dich, Cowboy."

„Das weiß ich. Und ich liebe dich auch." Ennis beugte sich hinüber und hielt Jack in einer festen Umarmung. So saßen sie eine Weile und fühlten ihre Herzen durch den Stoff ihrer Hemden hindurch schlagen.

Schließlich löste sich Ennis und stand auf. Er zog Jack auf die Füße. „Also, was willst du jetzt tun?"

Jack sah auf. „Du hast da eben was von Sex gesagt…?"

"Ja, hab ich. Lass und was essen und dann können wir ins Bett gehen und uns das Hirn raus vögeln. Hört sich nach Spaß an." Er nickte, als er das sagte.

Jack antwortete: „Ja, aber wir müssen uns überlegen, was wir mit Tom machen und dem Geld und allem."

„Das muss nicht heute Abend sein.", erwiderte Ennis. „Wir haben das Gebet und die Beerdigung noch vor uns in den nächsten zwei Tagen. Lass uns erst darum kümmern und danach um den anderen Scheiß."

Jack nickte. Ennis hatte Recht und Norm Crockers Timing war einfach schlecht gewesen.

„Okay, jetzt wird dieser Cowboy dir eine Fülle von Bohnen zum Abendessen kochen.", sagte er, als er durch dir Tür ging und noch immer Jacks Hand hielt. „Und dann können wir uns einem ernsthaften Fick widmen."

„Alles klar, Boss.", sagte Jack und ließ sich in das Haus ziehen.


	18. Chapter 17

Kapitel 17

Jack wachte auf, drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte die Decke an. „Fuck.", sagte er zu niemandem speziell.

Ennis drehte sich auf die Seite und sah Jack an. „Ja, dir auch nen guten Morgen."

Jack wandte sich um und lächelte schwach. „Tschuldige Cowboy. Morgen." Er schaute wieder zur Decke. „Fuck.", wiederholte er.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte all diese Gedanken aus deinem Hirn gevögelt.", sagte Ennis und fuhr mit dem Finger Jacks Arm hinab.

„Naja, das hat eine Weile geklappt. Aber jetzt sind sie wieder da."

Ennis setzte sich auf und schwang die Beine über die Bettkante. „Du stehst auf?", fragte Jack.

Ennis schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich geh pinkeln und meine Zähne putzen aber ich komm wieder. Offensichtlich willst du reden." Er ging den Flur hinab.

Jack hörte das Geräusch der Klospülung und laufendes Wasser, dann verrieten Ennis' Schritte, dass er zurück zum Schlafzimmer kam. Jack sah zu, wie er ins Bett stieg, das Kissen in seinen Rücken legte und sich gegen das Kopfende lehnte. „Jesus, Cowboy, du bist doch immer wieder eine Augenweide."

Ennis grinste. „Danke, Schatz." Mittlerweile hatte er sich etwas mehr an Jacks Komplimente über sein Aussehen gewöhnt. Er hielt inne. „Also. Ist es möglich, dass wir die Farm auch ohne das Geld von der Bank kaufen?"

„Ich wüsste beim besten Willen nicht wie, En.", erwiderte Jack.

„Ich dachte, du hast gesagt, dass du mehr Geld von der Scheidung bekommst, als du dachtest"

„Das krieg ich auch, aber das sind nur ein paar Tausender. Macht keinen großen Unterschied."

„Lass uns das nochmal durchrechnen. Wir kaufen die Farm für…?"

„120.000$.", antwortete Jack.

„Und die Anzahlung ist wie hoch?"

„Zwanzig Prozent. 24.000$."

"Wie hoch sind unsere Ersparnisse?"

„Du hast 1200$, ich habe 8000$ und aus der Scheidung bekomme ich 22.000$. Das macht zusammen…" Jack schrieb unsichtbare Zahlen in seine Handfläche, um zu rechnen. „31,200$. Zieh die 24.000$ ab." Erneut nahm er seine Hand zur Hilfe. "Und wir haben noch etwa 7200$ übrig. Nicht gerade viel, um Pferde zu kaufen, und Anschaffungen zu tätigen, Steuern und Versicherungen zu zahlen und all den ganzen Mist."

Ennis seufzte. „Würde Tom eine niedrigere Anzahlung akzeptieren? Vielleicht zehn Prozent statt zwanzig?"

„Kann sein… obwohl zwanzig Prozent der Standard sind. Trotzdem könnte er es sich überlegen." Jack dachte eine Weile darüber nach.

„Was wenn wir was anderes machen. Keine Pferde. Wir fangen an, indem wir was anbauen, Baumwolle vielleicht. Wäre das billiger als eine Pferderanch?"

"Weiß nicht, das hab ich nicht ausgerechnet. Aber kannst du dir dich wirklich als einen Baumwollfarmer vorstellen, En?"

Ennis schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich mag Tiere und pflanze auch nur Zeug für Tiere an, wie etwa Heu." Er überlegte kurz. „Was, wenn wir kleiner anfangen und den ein oder anderen Job übernehmen… erst noch etwas sparen, ehe wir mit dem Geschäft beginnen?"

Jack sah ihn an. „Das wäre dann wohl eher meine Aufgabe, stimmt's?"

Ennis nickte. "Wahrscheinlich. Ich habe nicht wirklich Fähigkeiten in anderen Bereichen."

„Nun.", sagte Jack. „Ich schätze, das ist eine Idee… obwohl ich es mag, auf der Farm zu arbeiten..."

„Das weiß ich, Babe.", lächelte Ennis.

„Und wie wir von Hal wissen, ist es verdammt viel Arbeit für eine Person allein, die Farm zu führen."

„Ja, das stimmt.", sagte Ennis. „Okay, vielleicht ist es doch keine so gute Idee…"

Sie starrten eine Weile Löcher in die Luft und hingen getrennt ihren Gedanken nach, dann erhob Ennis erneut das Wort. „Wie sieht's denn mit einer anderen Bank aus?", fragte er. „Wir können versuchen, woanders einen Kredit zu bekommen."

Jack lachte sarkastisch auf. „So wie ich mich im Moment fühle, will ich nie mehr einen verfluchten Banktypen sehen."

„Das Gefühl kenn ich aber was ist mit der Bank in Childress – die, wo du deine Hypothek hattest? Da bist du doch Kunde."

„En, der lange Arm von LD Newsome hat den ganzen Weg bis nach Quanah gereicht. Glaubst du nicht, dass es direkt vor seiner Haustür genau so aussieht? Ich bin nicht mehr sein Schwiegersohn, jetzt bin ich ne verdammte Schwuchtel und er wird dafür sorgen, dass ich keinen Penny von der First Federated Bank of Childress bekomme." Jack sagte dies mit einer Bitterkeit in der Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch zuließ. „Du weißt, dass es allein darum ging oder? Der ganze Charakterscheiß, den Crocker uns an den Kopf geworfen hat – das war nur deshalb, weil wir schwul sind."

Ennis sah ihn an. „Klar hab ich das gemerkt, Jack. Ich bin ja nicht blöd."

„Und es gibt verdammt nochmal nichts, was wir dagegen tun können. Keine Gesetze, die uns schützen, keine Art, auf die wir sagen können, dass wir diskriminiert wurden." Er seufzte, dann wandte er sich um, um Ennis anzusehen. „Wahrscheinlich wünschst du dir im Moment, dass du nicht schwul wärst, stimmt's?"

„Es hat keinen Sinn, sich was zu wünschen, was man nicht ändern kann, Jack.", sagte Ennis. „So bin ich eben, so war ich mein ganzes Leben lang. Ich hab's nur bis vor zwei Tagen nicht verstanden…"

Jack sah Ennis angestrengt an. „Was wäre wohl passiert, wenn ich dich damals im Zelt nicht zuerst angepackt hätte? Wärst du durchs Leben gegangen, ohne dass du wüsstest, dass du schwul bist?"

Ennis erwiderte Jacks Blick. „Es wäre trotzdem so gekommen – vielleicht in der nächsten Nacht oder der nächsten Woche, aber es wäre passiert." Er hielt inne und fuhr dann fort. „Denk mal nach, Jack. Du warst scharf auf mich und als ich erstmal Blut geleckt hatte, war ich auch scharf auf dich. Wir hätten das nie und nimmer den ganzen Sommer ausgehalten."

Jack lächelte Ennis an. „Wahrscheinlich hast du in dieser Sache absolut Recht, Cowboy."

Ennis zwinkerte ihm zu. "Und ich bin immer noch scharf auf dich, Babe."

Jack grinste. „Also wo waren wir?", fragte er, um ihre Unterhaltung zum ursprünglichen Thema zurück zu lenken.

„Nun, wenn man das bedenkt, was du gesagt hast, wäre es wohl das Beste, Tom um eine niedrigere Anzahlung zu bitten, wenn wir die Farm kaufen wollen. Das würde uns das Startkapital verschaffen." Jack nickte. „Du glaubst nicht, dass eine andere Bank uns Geld leihen würde… also müssen wir aus dem, was wir haben, das Beste machen."

„Und wenn Tom nein sagt?", fragte Jack und sprach damit aus, was er eigentlich nicht hatte sagen wollen.

„Sag du's mir. Was dann? Könnten wir nach Lightning Flat gehen?"

„Lightning Flat ist ein Drecksloch.", sagte Jack bitter.

"So schlimm kann's nicht sein.", sagte Ennis. „Das hast du noch nie so gesagt."

„Naja, der Ort ist nicht so schlimm, aber mein Vater…", Jack hielt inne und schaute dann Ennis an. „Ich hab's dir nie erzählt, aber er hat mich oft geschlagen, als ich klein war."

„Hat er dir den Hintern versohlt?", fragte Ennis.

„Schlimmer. Er hat mich ins Gesicht geschlagen, meinen Rücken mit einem Gürtel verhauen und so ne Scheiße…"

Ennis sah ihn an und in seinen Augen stand ernsthafte Sorge. „Tut mir Leid, das zu hören, Jack. Mein Vater hat mir verdammt oft den Arsch versohlt, aber er hat mich nie mit nem Gürtel verhauen."

„Ich hab Bobby nie geschlagen.", sagte Jack. „Hab ihm nicht mal den Hintern versohlt. Nachdem, was mein Vater mit mir gemacht hat, hab ich mir vorgenommen, niemals meine Kinder zu schlagen und ich hab mich dran gehalten."

„Ich hab meinen Töchtern auch nie den Hintern versohlt aber ich muss dazu sagen, dass sie nette Kinder sind. Sie waren nie in Schwierigkeiten… außerdem ist es nicht richtig, Mädchen oder Frauen zu schlagen. Ich hab Alma nie geschlagen, obwohl es Zeiten gab, in denen ich kurz davor war."

Jack schaute Ennis an. „Ich hab dir das erzählt, En, weil ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen kann, wieder unter den Augen meines Vaters zu leben, auch wenn wir in einer Wohnung an der North 40 wären. Meine Besuche nach unseren Angeltouren… das war nur, um Mum zu sehen, ehrlich. Ich kann auf meinen Dad echt verzichten."

„Also willst du sagen, dass du nicht nach Lightning Flat ziehen willst?"

Jack nickte. „Das will ich sagen, ja."

"Okay, ich verstehe.", erwiderte Ennis.

Jack starrte wieder zur Decke. „Fuck.", sagte er.

Ennis sah ihn an. „Jack, für mich sieht es ganz klar so aus, als könnten wir das Problem nicht heute Morgen lösen."

„Nein, ich denke auch, En."

„Aber immerhin haben wir begonnen, darüber zu reden. Wir werden schon nen Weg finden… außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass Tom uns morgen vor die Türe setzt. Wir brauchen etwas Zeit, um einen Übergang zu haben."

„Da hast du sicher Recht.", sagte Jack. „Es ist nur… fuck… ich wünschte, ich hätte meine Erwartungen nicht so hochgesteckt. Ich hätte nie glauben dürfen, dass es passiert, als wir über Bäder und Betten und so nen Mist geredet haben."

Ennis rutschte herüber und nahm Jack in seine Arme. „Das wichtigste, Cowboy," sagte er, „sind doch du und ich. Wir sind zusammen, das allein zählt."

Sie saßen auf der Veranda und jeder rauchte eine Zigarette, als sie Toms Kombi in ihre Straße einbiegen sahen. „Da ist er.", sagte Jack. „Bist du bereit für das alles?" Ennis nickte und Jack drückte seine Zigarette im Aschenbecher aus. „Wir sollten darauf achten, in der Gegenwart von Toms Frau nicht zu rauchen."

„Ja stimmt.", sagte Ennis. „Gib mir den Aschenbecher, ich wasch ihn aus." Er ging ins Haus. Als er wieder hinaus kam, hielt Tom gerade an und stieg aus dem Wagen.

„Hi Jungs.", sagte er und winkte kurz. Er ging zur Beifahrertür und öffnete sie für seine Frau, die sich mit einer kleinen Anstrengung aus dem Wagen hievte.

Jack beugte sich zu Ennis. „Wann sagte Tom, kommt das Baby?", flüsterte er.

„Nächsten Monat – Ende September.", wisperte Ennis zurück.

Janet Lawrence war groß und hatte ihr dunkelbraunes Haar zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Sie ging zur Veranda, mit Tom im Schlepptau, der seinen Sohn auf dem Arm trug. „Jack, Ennis, das ist meine Frau Janet.", sagte Tom. „Und das da ist mein Sohn Jeff." Jeff Lawrence fremdelte ein wenig und vergrub sein Gesicht an der Schulter seines Vaters.

Janet schüttelte Ennis und Jack die Hand. „Es nett, Sie kennen zu lernen, nachdem ich den ganzen Sommer lang Ihre Namen gehört habe.", sagte sie mit einem offenen, freundlichen Lächeln.

„Danke.", erwiderte Jack. „Auch nett, Sie kennen zu lernen."

Sie besah sich das Haus. „Tom, du hattest Recht. Das Haus sieht wunderschön aus – die Fotos werden ihm kaum gerecht."

"Hal hat sich richtig gefreut, es zu sehen.", sagte Ennis. „Wir haben bestimmt fünfzehn Minuten hier draußen gestanden und das Haus angeschaut."

Janet wies auf die Tür. „Entschuldigen Sie mich kurz? Ich müsste mal ins Bad. Wir sind ziemlich lange gefahren."

„Oh, klar.", sagte Ennis, trat zurück und öffnete die Vordertür für sie. „Sie müssen ja wissen wo… erster Stock, am Ende des Flures."

Janet lächelte. „Danke.", sagte sie und verschwand im Haus.

Tom flüsterte seinem Sohn etwas zu, dann wandte er sich an Ennis. „Ennis.", begann er. „Jeff fragt sich, ob er deine Pferde sehen darf."

"Meine Pferde?", fragte Ennis. "Na klar." Er schaute zu Jeff. "Hey Tiger, willst du über das Feld gehen oder Huckepack getragen werden?"

Jeff quiekte fröhlich und kletterte auf Ennis' Rücken. „Wir sind gleich zurück.", sagte Ennis und ging zum Stall hinüber.

Tom schaute zu Jack. „Und? Wie läuft's?"

Jack zuckte die Schultern. "Wir hatten ne ruhige Woche – es ging rauf und runter."

Tom nickte. „Kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Ich bin sicher, dass hat mit Onkel Hal zu tun."

Jack schaute auf. „Eigentlich gehörte die Anwesenheit von Hal zu den besseren Zeiten. Es war wirklich etwas Besonderes. Ennis und ich haben noch nie vorher so etwas getan – aber es war…", er hielt kurz inne und sagte dann: „Die Pflegerin, ihr Name war Jill, sie redete immer wieder davon, dass das Sterben sehr spirituell ist. Zuerst haben wir nicht verstanden, was sie meinte, aber durch Hal haben wir es gelernt. Ja, das war es – sehr spirituell."

„Nun.", sagte Tom. „Ich weiß nicht recht, was ich sagen soll."

"Da gibt es nicht viel zu sagen.", erwiderte Jack. „Es reicht, zu wissen, dass Hal einen glücklichen und friedvollen Tod gehabt hat. Wir sollten alle solches Glück haben." Er hielt inne und atmete tief ein. „Gestern waren wir bei der Bank… das war ein Tiefpunkt."

„Ach ja?", fragte Tom zögernd.

„Sie haben uns abgewiesen – den Kredit nicht gewährt. Sie sagten, wir wären nicht gerade Kunden für die erste Wahl."

„Oh, Jack, es tut mir Leid, das zu hören.", sagte Tom. „Gibt es irgendwas, was du tun kannst? Eine zweite Beratung verlangen?"

Jack schüttelte den kopf. „Tom, entschuldige meine Wortwahl, aber dieser Bankier war ein verdammtes Arschloch. Er konnte nicht einfach sagen, dass wir abgewiesen werden, er musste dort sitzen und uns dreißig Minuten lang beleidigen. Ich glaube nicht, dass Ennis je wieder einen Fuß in die Quanah Savings and Loan Bank setzen wird, für den Rest seines Lebens."

„Er hat euch beleidigt? Warum? Das ist bloß ein Kredit, nichts Persönliches.", warf Tom ein.

„Er hat es zu was Persönlichem gemacht.", gab Jack zur Antwort. „Hat über unseren moralischen Charakter geredet."

„Oh.", machte Tom. Jack sah, den Ausdruck des Verständnisses in Toms Blick. "Ich hab kapiert, was du sagen willst."

"Jedenfalls.", sagte Jack. "Weiß ich nicht, was das damit zu tun hat, dass wir diese Farm kaufen möchten. Wir brauchten den Kredit für den finanziellen Teil des Geschäftes."

Tom sah zum Haus herüber, wo seine Frau die Treppe herunter kam. „Lass mich darüber nachdenken, Jack.", sagte er. „Erst müssen wir die nächsten zwei Tage überstehen. Vielleicht können wir morgen Nachmittag reden oder Samstagmorgen."

„Hört sich gut an.", antwortete Jack. „Ennis und ich müssen auch über Einiges nachdenken."

Janet trat durch die Vordertür auf die Veranda. „Ich hoffe, es macht Ihnen nichts aus, dass ich ein wenig im Haus herumspioniert habe.", sagte sie. „Es sieht alles so schön aus. Ich hab die hässliche Tapete im Wohnzimmer schon immer gehasst."

Jack lachte. "Genau wie Ennis. Als er sich erstmal in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, sie loszuwerden, konnte er sie gar nicht schnell genug von den Wänden reißen."

Janet lächelte. „Also, ich finde, alles sieht 1000 Prozent besser aus als vorher. Sie haben wieder Leben hierher gebracht."

Jack zuckte innerlich zusammen, als sie dies sagte, denn er musste an Ennis' Kommentar vom vorigen Abend denken. Er hatte exakt dasselbe gesagt. „Wir haben wieder Leben hierher gebracht." Jack atmete tief ein und war erneut mit Trauer und dem Gedanken an einen Abschied erfüllt. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir Leid, ich bin unhöflich. Möchten Sie etwas trinken?"

Jack nahm den Big Ben Wecker in die Hand und blinzelte auf die fluoreszierenden Zeiger: 2 Uhr. Er seufzte. Es war hellwach und sein Kopf war voll von Sorgen, die die Farm, Geld, Umziehen und den ganzen Rest betrafen. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und sah Ennis an. Der Raum war stockfinster und er sah nicht mehr, als Ennis' Kontur, der auf der Seite lag und das Gesicht von ihm abgewandt hatte. Jack fuhr sanft mit der Hand seinen Rücken entlang. Er wusste, wenn er es irgendwie anders als „sanft" tat, würde Ennis aufwachen. Das wollte er nicht. „Wenigstens einer von uns kann schlafen.", dachte er. "Soll er seine Ruhe bekommen."

Jack drehte sich wieder um und sah zur Decke. Um seinen Geist frei von Sorgen zu bekommen, dachte er an den Tag zurück, der doch ganz angenehm geworden war. Darlene und ihre Familie – ihr Mann Russell und die Kinder Lisa und David, die 7 und 5 Jahre alt waren – waren kurz nach Tom angekommen. Jack hatte eine Auswahl an kalten Schnitzeln, Broten, Salaten und Kekse für den Nachtisch besorgt. Er hatte ein kleines Buffet aufgebaut und jeder hatte sich zum Mittagessen daran bedient.

Die Erwachsenen hatten sich zusammengesetzt und geredet, während sie mit ihren Sandwiches beschäftigt waren. Die drei Kinder hatten gespielt. Ennis hatte Jennys Barbiekoffer heruntergeholt, der Lisa begeistert hatte. „Sorry, ich hab leider keine Spielzeuge für Jungs.", hatte er David erzählt. „Ich hab nur Töchter."

„Schon okay.", hatte David geantwortet. „Das macht mir nichts aus."

„Weißt du, wie man Fahrrad fährt?", war Ennis nächste Frage gewesen und David hatte genickt. „Gut, dann lass uns Jennys Fahrrad holen, es ist in der Scheune."

Jack hatte es vergessen, doch Toms Schwester Darlene war eine Krankenschwester, die in der Onkologie am M.D. Anderson Krebs Center in Houston arbeitete. Sie interessierte sich sehr für Hospizen, als sie von Jill erfuhr und von Hals Tod in seinem Zuhause. Ennis erzählte ihnen von Hals letzten Stunden (wenn er auch den Teil mit dem Kuss sehr dezent ausließ), von dem Sturm und dem Regenbogen. Darlene nickte. „Ich hab derartige Geschichten schon aus anderen Familien gehört. Diese Sache mir der Elektrizität – es ist echt erstaunlich, nicht wahr?"

Ennis hatte genickt und bemerkt, dass sich seine Augen erneut mit Tränen anfüllten. „Es ist eine Erfahrung, die ich nie vergessen werde – für den Rest meines Lebens nicht."

Tom war die Pläne für das Gebet und die Beerdigung durchgegangen. Jack und Ennis hatten sich vom Gebet entschuldigt, das für den späten Nachmittag vorgesehen war. Jack hatte Tom die Sache erklärt: „Es ist so… letzte Woche hatte Hal immer wieder Besucher, drei Tage lang. Alle seine alten Freunde, kleine alte Frauen und ihre Ehemänner – sie kamen, um Lebewohl zu sagen. Es war eigentlich sehr nett. Aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass das der Punkt war, an dem ich – wir - uns verabschiedet haben." Er wandte sich an Ennis. „Ist es nicht so, En?" Ennis nickte aber er sagte nichts. „Also denke ich, ich behalte diese Leute lieber so in Erinnerung, wie sie waren, als Hal noch lebte. Ich muss sie nicht wieder im Beerdigungsinstitut treffen…"

Tom hatte keine Einwände – nicht, dass er irgendetwas hätte einwenden können, wie Jack fand – doch Jack war sicher, das Richtige zu tun, indem er unter den Familienmitgliedern keine schlafenden Hunde weckte. Jack seufzte erneut. „Als wir uns nur mit Tom beschäftigen mussten, war es etwas einfacher.", dachte er. „Mit der Familie hier und nachdem Hal weg ist, sieht die ganze Sache mit dem Kauf der Farm viel komplizierter aus."

Jack dachte an den kommenden Tag. Die Beerdigung war auf 9 Uhr angesetzt. Wie Tom sagte, hatte Hal eine recht kleine Beisetzung gewollt. Hal und Tom hatten über Lesungen und Lieder gesprochen und Hals Wunsch war es gewesen, die Sache möglichst klein zu halten.

Tom hatte dies allen erklärt: „Statt eines festen Programms wollte Hal allen die Chance geben, aufzustehen und zu sprechen – zu sagen, was immer sie wollen."

Er hatte Ennis und Jack gefragt, ob sie etwas sagen wollten. Jack hatte rasch den Kopf geschüttelt und war ehrlich erstaunt als Ennis gesagt hatte, er würde es sich überlegen.

Jack hatte ihn überrascht angesehen. „Wirklich, Cowboy?"

Ennis nickte. „Vielleicht… ich muss darüber nachdenken." Er sah Tom an und zwinkerte Jack zu. „Ich denke, der Grund dafür, dass Jack so überrascht ist, ist, dass ich normalerweise ziemlich still bin. Aber, " er hielt inne, „irgendetwas sagt mir, dass ich meine Schüchternheit überwinden und Hal einen Tribut zollen muss."

Tom hatte ihn angelächelt. „Wofür auch immer du dich entscheidest, es ist in Ordnung, Ennis. Es gibt keine Liste, jeder der will, darf sprechen."

Der Friedhof war hinter der Kirche und die Beisetzung würde unmittelbar nach der Messe stattfinden. Jack und Ennis fühlten sich beide geehrt, als Tom erklärte, dass Hal sie als Sargträger gewollt hatte. „Ehrlich?", hatte Jack gefragt und Tom hatte genickt.

„Du und Ennis, ich und Russell." Er nickte zu seinem Schwager hinüber. „Und zwei alte Freunde von Hal." Er lächelte. „Die alten Freunde sind wirklich alt, deshalb weiß ich nicht, wie viel sie wirklich tragen werden. Wir stellen sie in die Mitte."

Jack grinste bei diesem Gedanken in die Dunkelheit, dann kamen seine Sorgen zurück. „Wir sind wirklich mitten im Geschehen von Quanah.", dachte er. „Und danach ziehen wir vielleicht weg." Er seufzte schwer.

Er drehte sich um und sah erneut auf die Uhr: 3. Jack stand auf und ging den Flur entlang, um zu pinkeln, dann putzte er seine Zähne. Er besah sich selbst im Spiegel und sah die Sorge in seinem Blick.

Dann ging er zum Schlafzimmer zurück und stieg ins Bett. Er hoffte, er würde Ennis nicht stören, doch Ennis drehte sich herum und zog Jack in seine Arme. „Komm her, Cowboy.", flüsterte er. „Ich halt dich fest, bis du einschläfst."

"Du wusstest, dass ich wach war?"

Ennis gluckste. „Du wälzt dich dauernd hin und her. Du könntest einen Toten wecken."

„Tut mir Leid.", sagte Jack. „Ich wollte dich schlafen lassen."

Ennis zog ihn nahe an sich, strich ihm über den Rücken und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Mach dir keine Sorgen.", sagte er sanft. „Denk daran, dass du mich liebst. Denk daran, dass ich dich liebe."

Jack versuchte, sich in der Wärme von Ennis' Umarmung zu entspannen. "Wie sehr liebst du mich, En?", fragte er.

"Wie sehr?" Jack nickte. Ennis lächelte in die Dunkelheit. „Mehr, als ich sagen kann.", sagte er. „Es gibt kein Maß für die Liebe, die ich für dich empfinde."

Jack kuschelte sich enger an ihn. „Wirst du mich für immer lieben, En?", fragte er.

„Du weißt, dass ich das werde.", erwiderte Ennis. „Für immer und ewig."

„Auch wenn ich was Schlimmes mache?", flüsterte Jack.

Ennis lachte leise. „Du machst nichts Schlimmes. Du bist ein guter Mensch." Er hielt inne. „Aber selbst wenn du was Schlimmes machen würdest, ja. Ich würde dich trotzdem lieben. Darum geht es doch, oder? In guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, durch dick und dünn, durch Höhen und Tiefen..." Seine Stimme wurde leiser.

Jack beugte sich nach vorne und küsste die warme Stelle an Ennis' Schlüsselbein. „Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte er. „Ich hab immer nur dich geliebt und werde dich immer lieben."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Babe.", wisperte Ennis.

„Weißt du", sagte Jack, „es gibt sicher Menschen auf der Welt, die nie ihren Seelenverwandten treffen."

„Wahrscheinlich.", antwortete Ennis sanft.

„Aber wir haben uns gefunden."

„Das haben wir.", sagte Ennis.

„Wie ist das passiert, En? Wie sind wir zusammen auf diesem Berg gelandet?"

„Weiß nicht, Babe. Und ich denke nicht, dass wir das je wissen werden. Aber so war es."

Jack lehnte sich wieder nach vorne und bettete seinen Kopf auf Ennis' Schulter. „Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte er und endlich übermannte ihn die Müdigkeit. Er fiel in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf, sicher festgehalten in den schützenden Armen seines Geliebten.

Kleine Anmerkung:

Ich wollte nur kurz sagen, dass ich gerade erfahren hab, dass Mainewriter noch eine Fortsetzung zu dieser Story geschrieben hat, die es auf mehreren Seiten auf Englisch zu lesen gibt. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Zeit finde, die auch noch zu übersetzen, denn sie hat jetzt schon fast zwanzig Kapitel und ich habe ja nicht mal diesen Teil hier zu Ende übersetzt. Aber wir werden sehen. Ich würde euch allerdings davon abraten, den zweiten Teil zu lesen, wenn ihr den ersten nicht ganz gelesen habt, sonst werden euch viele Dinge verraten. ;)

Dann bis zum nächsten Kapitel, Katze


	19. Chapter 18

Kapitel 18

Am nächsten Morgen legten sie besonders viel Wert auf ihre Kleidung. Ennis trug blaue Stoffhosen, die Jack ihm gegeben hatte, darauf ein weißes Hemd und eine Krawatte. Jack hatte sich schwarze Hosen, ein dunkelgraues Hemd und eine Krawatte, die Ennis' sehr ähnelte, angezogen.

Ennis besah sich seinen Strohhut. Er hatte ihn den ganzen Sommer hindurch getragen. Er sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus und schien etwas unpassend für eine Beerdigung. Sein Winterhut aber war schmutzig. „Wenn ich früher daran gedacht hätte, hätte ich ihn noch reinigen können.", sagte er.

Jack lächelte ihm zu und nahm eine Kiste aus dem Schrank. „Hier.", sagte er. „Vielleicht kannst du den hier tragen."

Ennis sah ihn verwirrt an. „Was ist das denn?", fragte er.

„Mach's auf.", antwortete Jack.

Ennis öffnete die Kiste und holte seinen alten Hut hervor, den er in ihrem Sommer in Brokeback getragen hatte. Er sah noch immer abgetragen aus, doch er war sauberer und heller, als er es seit langem gewesen war.

„Ich hab ihn dir sauber gemacht.", sagte Jack. „Als wir von Riverton fort gingen, hast du gesagt, dass du ihn nie wegwerfen könntest. Ich dachte, es wäre besser, wenn er sauber im Schrank liegt als dreckig, selbst, wenn du ihn nie mehr anziehst."

Ennis zog den Hut an und besah sich im Spiegel, dann drehte er sich mit leuchtenden Augen zu Jack um. „Danke, Babe.", sagte er. "Weißt du, ich hätte viel Geld für einen neuen ausgeben können, aber den alten sauber zurück zu bekommen – das ist echt was Besonderes." Er beugte sich nach vorne und küsste Jack.

Jack nahm seinen schwarzen Hut aus dem Schrank. „Ist das deiner aus Brokeback?", fragte Ennis.

„Ist dieselbe Machart aber nicht derselbe Hut. Mein Alter hat beim Rodeo zu viel abbekommen. Ich musste ihn wegwerfen."

„Aber du siehst genauso aus wie früher.", lächelte Ennis. „Auch wenn es nicht authentisch ist."

Sie fuhren in Jacks Truck zur Kirche und rutschten in eine Bank in der Mitte der Kirche. Jack und Ennis konnten sehen, dass Tom und seine Familie bereits da waren und in einer der ersten Reihen saßen. Tom drehte sich um und als er sie sah, gestikulierte er, als wolle er sagen: „Kommt, setzt euch doch hierher!" Jack schüttelte den Kopf aber er warf Tom ein Lächeln zu. Tom nickte, er verstand, was Jack sagen wollte.

Die Kirche füllte sich rasch, was weder Jack noch Ennis überraschte, wenn man bedachte, wie viele Leute Hal in der vergangenen Woche zu Hause besucht hatten. Die Messe war, wie Tom gesagt hatte, einfach gehalten und dennoch bewegend. Die Lesungen waren ausgesprochen passend, sprachen Hal als Person an und spiegelten die stille Würde seines Privatlebens wieder.

Als der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, an dem die Menschen sprechen konnten, machte Tom den Anfang, gefolgt von Darlene. Verschiedene Leute aus der Kirche schlossen sich an. Manche gingen nach vorne, andere blieben auf ihren Sitzplätzen. Dann schien es, als hätte jeder gesagt, was er wollte. Tom wandte sich um und blickte Ennis an, der nickte, sich dann hinstellte und den Hut neben sich auf die Bank legte. Er räusperte sich und begann zu reden. Seine tiefe Stimme war fest. Auch wenn er leise sprach, konnte man ihn in der gesamten Kirche klar verstehen.

„Ich habe mein ganzes Leben lang in Wyoming gelebt, aber im Mai bin ich hier nach Texas gezogen, mit nichts weiter als zwei Pferden im Anhänger und ohne viel Geld in der Tasche. Ich kannte keine Menschenseele, abgesehen von meinem Freund Jack, der der Hauptgrund dafür war, dass ich nach Texas kam. 24 Stunden, nachdem ich in Quanah angekommen war, hatte ich bereits zwei Freunde – Tom Lawrence und seinen Onkel Hal. Wir gingen Hal im Pflegeheim besuchen – eigentlich hatten wir vor, mit ihm über's Geschäft zu reden, denn Jack und ich wollten auf der Lazy L bleiben und die Farm streichen. Doch dann sah Hal mich an. „Du bist schrecklich still, mein Sohn.", sagte er – und plötzlich erkannte ich, dass er ein Freund werden könnte. Ein Freund ist jemand, der sich für dich interessiert – dem du etwas bedeutest. So jemand war Hal. Zuerst besuchte ich Hal im Heim, weil ich dachte, ich sollte es tun, doch es dauerte nicht lange, ehe ich ihn besuchte, weil ich es wollte. Wir unterhielten uns gerne. Er hat nach meinen Pferden gefragt, nach den Bergen in Wyoming. Wir redeten über private Themen." Ennis errötete leicht bei diesen Worten und hatte ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Und er hat mir ein paar Geheimnisse anvertraut. Ich werde sie jetzt nicht erzählen, aber es war etwas Besonderes. Jack und ich haben Hal letzte Woche zu uns nach Hause geholt, denn das war es, was er wollte – er wollte in seinem Zuhause sterben, in seinem eigenen Schlafzimmer, in dem Haus, in dem er geboren wurde. Als wir das taten, schien es keine große Sache zu sein, doch jetzt, wo es vorbei ist, kann ich sagen, dass es das größte Geschenk ist, das man einem sterbenden Menschen machen kann. Ich werde nicht eine einzige Minute der vergangenen sechs Tage vergessen – für den Rest meines Lebens. Ich habe nicht viele Freunde, aber die wenigen, die ich habe, liegen mir sehr am Herzen. Hal ist einer von ihnen und er wird für immer in meinem Herzen sein."

Ennis setzte sich und Jack lehnte sich zu ihm und drückte leicht seine Hand, als er sie auf die Bank gelegt hatte. „Gute Arbeit, Cowboy.", flüsterte er in Ennis' Ohr. Ennis nickte leicht und schenkte Jack ein kleines Lächeln. Jack konnte sehen, dass seine Augen mit Tränen gefüllt waren, doch bisher hatte keine seine Wange benetzt.

Der Rest der Messe und die Beisetzung vergingen wie im Flug und ehe Jack und Ennis sich versahen, standen sie am Rande des Friedhofes unter einer großen Eiche und rauchten beide eine Zigarette. Sie sahen zu, wie Tom und seine Schwester Darlene durch die Menge liefen, Hände schüttelten und den Leuten für ihr Erscheinen dankten.

„Können wir jetzt gehen?", fragte Ennis, der die äußerste Grenze seiner Geduld erreicht hatte und es leid war, so herausgeputzt zu sein.

„Nur noch ein paar Minuten.", sagte Jack. „Wir sollten fragen, ob Tom und der Rest nochmal zum Mittagessen rüber kommen wollen. Wir haben noch so viel Essen übrig."

Ennis seufzte und nickte, dann zog er an seiner Zigarette. Er ließ seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen und sah einen Mann auf sie zukommen. Es war offensichtlich, dass er zu ihnen wollte. Ennis sah sich um, als wolle er herausfinden, wen der Mann wohl suchte. Er kannte ihn nicht persönlich, doch er sah aus, wir die dutzend anderen Ranchbesitzer, für die Ennis jahrelang gearbeitet hatte. „Eigentlich, " dachte Ennis, „sieht er mir ähnlich, nur dass er zwanzig Jahre mehr auf dem Buckel hat."

Der Mann kam zu Jack und Ennis und blieb vor ihnen stehen. „Das waren wirklich nette Worte, die Sie da drin über Hal gesagt haben.", sagte er und nickte zur Kirche.

„Danke.", sagte Ennis. „Ich meinte es Ernst. Hal war ein guter Freund. Ich vermisse ihn."

Der Mann nickte. „Er war auch für mich ein guter Freund.", erwiderte er sanft.

Ennis besah sich den Mann und ihm fiel etwas ein, was Hal ihm erzählt hatte. Er nahm seine Zigarettenschachtel aus der Tasche, schüttelte eine davon heraus und bot sie ihm an. „Möchten Sie eine?"

„Danke.", sagte der Mann, nahm die Zigarette und steckte sie zwischen die Lippen. Ennis holte sein Feuerzeug aus der Tasche und zündete sie für ihn an.

„Hey Kumpel.", sagte er sanft. „Sind Sie Pete?"

Der Mann sah zunächst überrascht aus, dann lächelte er leicht und nickte. „Woher wussten Sie das?"

„Hal hat mir von Ihnen erzählt.", antwortete Ennis.

Jack hörte der Unterhaltung interessiert zu, doch er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was da vor sich ging oder wer Pete wohl sein könnte. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch dann erkannte er, dass es wahrscheinlich besser war, wenn er schwieg.

„Sie wohnen auf der Lazy L?", fragte Pete.

Ennis nickte. „Ja, seit Mai. Wir haben die Farm auf Vordermann gebracht."

„Und Hal ist dort gestorben?"

Ennis nickte wieder. „Er war im Pflegeheim. Wir haben ihn letzten Donnerstag nach Hause geholt, gestern vor einer Woche. Er war sechs Tage bei uns und starb am Dienstag."

Pete sah traurig aus. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte das gewusst. Ich wäre ihn gerne besuchen gekommen. Mittwoch hab ich die Todesanzeige in der Zeitung gelesen und gestern bin ich von Amarillo hierher getrampt."

„Wo haben Sie übernachtet?", fragte Ennis.

Pete wies auf den Baum, unter dem sie standen. „Genau hier drunter." Er hielt einen Rucksack hoch, den weder Jack noch Ennis bemerkt hatten. „Hier habe ich meinen Schlafsack drin und etwas zu essen."

Jack sah ihn an. „Sie müssen hungrig sein. Kommen Sie mit uns auf die Farm, ich mache Ihnen ein Frühstück."

Pete schaute zu ihm hin. „Oh danke, dass ist echt nett von Ihnen, das mache ich gerne." Pete hielt eine Weile inne und sah zwischen Jack und Ennis hin und her. „Seid ihr Jungs…Freunde?", fragte er. Ennis nickte. "Wusste Hal das?" Wieder nickte Ennis. "Sie haben gesagt, dass Hal Ihnen von mir erzählt hat… schätze, das heißt, er hat sie in die persönlichen Dinge eingeweiht."

Jack sah Pete an und langsam dämmerte es ihm. Er wollte nicht herausposaunen: „Waren Sie Hals Lover?", doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass dies der Fall sein müsse.

Ennis wandte sich an Jack. „Cowboy, kannst du zu Tom gehen und ihm sagen, dass ein alter Freund von Hal hier ist. Und dass wir ihn zum Frühstück mit auf die Farm nehmen. Tom kann ja rüber kommen, wann immer er will."

„Oh, klar Ennis.", sagte Jack und war überrascht, wie Ennis die Situation in die Hand genommen hatte. Jack ging hinüber zur Lawrence Familie, während Pete und Ennis zu Jacks Truck schlenderten. Ennis rutschte hinter das Lenkrad und fuhr aus der Parklücke, dann hielt er, um Jack einsteigen zu lassen, bevor sie das Kirchengelände verließen.

Sie parkten wie gewöhnlich neben dem Haus. „Schau sich einer die Farbe an.", sagte Pete. „Die war sonst immer weiß."

„Eigentlich", erklärte Ennis, „ist das hier die Originalfarbe. Die Farm wurde erst im Krieg gestrichen."

Sie gingen ins Haus uns sahen sich um. „Ach, Scheiße, das weckt Erinnerungen.", sagte Pete, nahm ein benutztes Taschentuch aus der Tasche und wischte sich die Augen. „Gottverdammt, warum bin ich nicht zurückgekommen?", fragte er eher sich selbst als Jack oder Ennis. „Letztes Wochenende hat mich irgendetwas dazu getrieben, nach Quanah zu kommen und ich hab das Gefühl einfach ignoriert." Er ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und vergrub den Kopf in den Händen.

Ennis setzte sich neben ihn und strich ihm über den Rücken. „Hal hat von Ihnen geredet. Sogar ganz am Ende hat er an Sie gedacht, das weiß ich."

Pete sah ihn an. „Was sagen Sie?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Er sagte: Ich hatte einen Freund mit braunen Augen. Er sah mich an und dachte an Sie."

Pete sah Ennis belustigt an. „Sieht aus als hätten Sie und er sich recht nahe gestanden… wenn Sie über so was Persönliches reden…"

Ennis nickte. „Hal hatte niemanden, mit dem er über den einen Mann reden konnte, den er in seinem Leben geliebt hat… bis er mich und Jack getroffen hat. Er wusste, wir würden seine Geschichte verstehen, weil es bei uns genauso ist."

Jack kam ins Wohnzimmer und brachte eine Tasse Kaffee. „Ich hoffe, Sie mögen ihn schwarz.", sagte er.

Pete nickte. „Danke, das weiß ich zu schätzen." Er nahm die Tasse und sah die beiden an. „Seid ihr zwei schon lang zusammen?", fragte er.

„Wir kennen uns seit 63.", erklärte Jack. „Aber wir wohnen erst seit Mai zusammen, als wir nach Quanah zogen."

Pete sah sie an und hatte einen traurigen Gesichtsausdruck. „63.", sagte er. „Das ist das letzte Jahr, in dem ich Hal gesehen habe… ich kann nicht fassen, dass es so lange her ist… dreizehn Jahre…"

Jack atmete tief ein. „Ich mache uns ein paar Eier und hole Kekse.", sagte er. „En, du musst hungrig sein, wir hatten kein richtiges Frühstück."

Ennis nickte. „Das hört sich gut an, Kumpel." Er wandte sich an Pete. „Pete, ich wette, Sie wollen das Bad mal benutzen, sich etwas frisch machen. Ich bringe Ihnen ein paar Handtücher." Er stand auf. „Kommen Sie, das Bad ist oben."

Ennis zog sich rasch um, als er oben war, dann leistete er Jack in der Küche Gesellschaft und half ihm, Frühstück samt Rührei, Speck und Keksen zu machen. Sie stellten alles auf den Tisch, zusammen mit einem Karton Saft und einer frischen Kanne Kaffee. Pete kam in das Zimmer. Sein Gesicht war sauber, er war frisch rasiert und sein noch feuchtes Haar klebte ihm am Kopf. „Das ist echt nett von Ihnen.", sagte er. „Das hätten Sie für einen Fremden nicht machen müssen."

„Irgendwie", begann Jack „Halte ich Sie nicht für einen Fremden. Setzen Sie sich."

Die drei nahmen Platz und bedienten sich großzügig mit Essen. Sie aßen stillschweigend für einige Minuten, dann sagte Pete: „Nun, ich schätze, Sie wollen meine Geschichte hören."

„Nur, wenn Sie sie erzählen wollen.", erwiderte Ennis. „Es ist privat, geht uns nichts an."

Pete lächelte ein schwaches, trauriges Lächeln. „Ich möchte sie erzählen. Bisher hab ich keiner Menschenseele davon erzählt, aber es ist kein Tag vergangen, an dem ich nicht an Hal Lawrence gedacht habe." Er goss sich eine weitere Tasse Kaffee nach und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück. „Ich hab Hal im Sommer 54 getroffen. Ich war 36 und Hal war 54, doch das hat man ihm nicht angesehen. Er sah aus wie 40, wenn überhaupt. Hal war ein gutaussehender, hübscher Mann." Er hielt inne. "Er hatte ein Inserat in die Zeitung gesetzt, um eine Aushilfe zu finden. Bis zu dieser Zeit, haben das immer Teenager aus der Stadt gemacht… es war sein zweiter Sommer ohne seine Mutter und er erkannte nun, wie viel Arbeit sie auf der Farm geleistet hatte. Ich ging die Straße dort hinunter.", er zeigte aus dem Fenster. „Und begab mich in eine Situation, die mein Leben veränderte." Er lächelte bei dieser Erinnerung. „Hal und ich begannen zu reden, er bot mir einen Job an, doch ich hab mich nie gefühlt, als würde ich für ihn arbeiten. Wir wurden einfach Freunde, Freunde, die Seite an Seite arbeiteten. Es schien wie die natürlichste Sache der Welt. Ich wusste nicht, dass ich schwul war und ich weiß auch nicht, ob Hal wusste, dass er schwul war… doch er hat nie geheiratet, vielleicht ahnte er es. Aber wir beide…" Pete zuckte die Schultern. „Was soll ich sagen? Wir fühlten uns, als wären wir füreinander bestimmt." Er sah Ennis und Jack an. "Fühlen Sie sich auch so?" Beide nickten. "Dann wissen Sie, wovon ich spreche." Sie nickten erneut.

"Im ersten Sommer haben sich die Dinge nur langsam entwickelt, hinzukam, dass sein Neffe ständig dort war."

„Tom?", fragte Ennis.

Pete nickte. „Ja. Er lebte in Lubbock und war in diesem Alter – naja, nicht alt genug, um zu fahren oder einen Job zu kriegen, sondern er hing den ganzen Sommer im Haus herum. Seine Eltern dachten, sie könnten ihn mal hierher schicken für ein paar Wochen, damit er erfährt, wie das Leben läuft und wie es ist, auf einer Farm zu arbeiten."

„Ist er gut darin – in der Farmarbeit, meine ich?", fragte Ennis.

„Nee.", erwiderte Pete. „Er war eine kleine Leseratte, hatte ständig seine Nase in Büchern." Bei dieser Erinnerung musste er grinsen. „Ich hab ihn heute in der Kirche wieder erkannt – keine Ahnung, ob er mich gesehen oder überhaupt erkannt hat." Er hielt inne. „Was arbeitet er eigentlich?"

„Er ist College-Professor.", sagte Jack.

„Keine große Überraschung.", sagte Pete. „Drüben in Lubbock?"

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, unten in Austin – am UT."

Pete nickte, dachte eine Weile nach und fuhr dann fort. „Als Tom hier war, haben Hal und ich, ich weiß nicht, begonnen, uns irgendwie anziehend zu finden, wie man wohl sagen könnte. Aber Hal war ein anständiger Kerl, der seinen Neffen an die erste Stelle setzte – keine Jungs küssen, wenn Tom da ist, ist ja wohl klar." Er lachte leicht darüber. „Toms Eltern kamen schließlich und holten ihn ab. Als wir dann alleine hier waren, hat Hal den ersten Schritt gewagt – aber ich hab nicht gerade viel Widerstand geleistet." Er schaute Ennis an und sagte: „Ich war vollkommen aufgewühlt, kennen Sie das Gefühl?"

Ennis erwiderte den Blick und dachte zurück an die Zusammenkünfte mit Jack auf ihren Angelausflügen. „Aufgewühlt" war noch harmlos. „Ja Pete, ich kenne das.", sagte er.

Pete nahm seine Kaffeetasse und trank einen weiteren Schluck. „Und so fing das an. Wir arbeiteten den ganzen Tag und waren die ganze Nacht zusammen. Ich liebte diesen Mann, konnte nicht genug von ihm kriegen. Er hat genauso empfunden."

„Wohnten Sie hier im Haus?", fragte Ennis.

Pete schüttelte den Kopf. „Im ersten Sommer nie. Ich bin immer aufgestanden und ging zurück in meinen provisorischen Schlafraum im Stall." Er schaute Ennis an. „Gibt's den Raum noch?"

Ennis nickte. „Ja, aber da sind keine Möbel drin. Ich dachte mir aber, dass er für Aushilfen da war."

„Hal wollte, dass ich bei ihm im Haus wohnte." Er sagte dies, als wäre er gar nicht in dem Haus, von dem er gerade sprach. „Aber ich konnte es nicht. Hat sich irgendwie nicht richtig angefühlt. Er war der Besitzer, ich war nur eine Aushilfe. Ich sollte nicht mit dem Besitzer in einem Bett schlafen."

Jack nahm die Kaffeekanne und hielt sie über die Tassen. „Mehr?", fragte er und Ennis und Pete nickten.

Pete lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück, dann sah er Ennis und Jack an, als er fortfuhr. „Im zweiten Sommer blieb ich bei Hal – nicht in jeder Nacht aber ziemlich oft. Im dritten Sommer blieb ich ganz da. Wir wussten zu diesem Zeitpunkt, dass wir uns liebten – eigentlich wussten wir das von Anfang an, aber jetzt konnten wir es uns auch sagen." Er sah Ennis erneut an. „Sagen Sie sich das?" Ennis nickte. „Von Anfang an?"

Ennis schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe dreizehn Jahre dafür gebraucht.", erklärte er leise.

Pete lächelte ihm traurig zu. „Was ist das für ne Sache mit den Jungs, die sich lieben?", fragte er. „Warum zur Hölle merken wir das nicht?"

Er hielt inne und sah sich im Zimmer um, nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und fuhr fort. „Am Ende dieses Sommers – muss 1956 gewesen sein – bat Hal mich, zu bleiben. Er fragte mich, ob ich zu ihm ziehen und hier bei ihm leben wollte. Ich hab nein gesagt." Er schüttelte den Kopf, seine Augen waren von Trauer verschleiert, als er sich daran erinnerte. „Er fragte mich jeden Sommer, die nächsten sieben Jahre, und immer hab ich nein gesagt, ich konnte es nicht, ich konnte nicht mit einem Mann leben." Er atmete tief ein. „Am Ende des Sommers 63, sagte Hal: Jetzt reicht es. Entweder du bleibst oder du kommst nie mehr wieder. Und wie Sie sich vorstellen können, bin ich nie zurückgekommen."

Pete atmete schwer und Jack und Ennis konnten sehen, dass er mit den Tränen kämpfte. „Ich weiß, dass mein Herz an diesem Tag gebrochen ist und wahrscheinlich auch Hals." Er wandte sich an Ennis. „Hat er je was von einem anderen Mann erzählt – jemandem außer mir?"

Ennis schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Pete, hat er nicht. Ich denke – auch wenn ich es nicht genau weiß – dass Sie der einzige waren."

Pete ließ langsam seine Luft entweichen, sein Gesicht war eine resignierte Maske. „Ich hatte ein paar Jungs – meistens, um meine Gefühle zu erleichtern. Hab mich nie mehr verliebt, es war nicht so wie mit Hal."

Sie saßen eine Weile schweigend da und machten sich ihre eigenen Gedanken über Liebe, Verlust und Reue. Ennis brach schließlich das Schweigen. „Wollen Sie eine rauchen?", fragte er. Pete nickte. Ennis nahm seine Kaffeetasse. "Lassen Sie uns auf die Veranda gehen. Ich versuche, im Haus nicht zu rauchen."

Die drei setzten sich auf die Verandastühle und schauten über die Felder. Pete wandte sich an Ennis. „Also, Sie sagen, Sie kaufen diese Farm?"

"Das hoffen wir zumindest.", sagte Ennis. „Wenn wir das Geld zusammenkriegen. Da gab's ein paar Probleme mit der Bank." Er hielt inne und fuhr dann fort. „Tom hat uns angestellt, um die Farm wieder herzurichten, mit dem Plan, sie zu verkaufen, wenn Hal stirbt. Ungefähr nach der Hälfte des Sommers kamen wir auf die Idee, sie selber zu kaufen… eigentlich war es die Idee von Jacks Exfrau."

Pete sah Jack an. „Sie waren verheiratet?"

Jack nickte. "Ja, technisch bin ich es noch immer, noch eine Woche lang. Freitag gehen wir vor Gericht."

„Und Sie?", fragte Pete an Ennis gewandt.

Ennis nickte. „Zwölf Jahre lang. Wurde im November geschieden."

"Also das hat Sie beide aufgehalten?"

Ennis zuckte die Achseln. „Das…und eine Menge Angst und eine Menge Zweifel, ob wir es schaffen könnten. Ich musste sehr viele Lektionen verlernen, die mir mein Daddy eingetrichtert hatte."

Pete lächelte Ennis verbittert an. „Ich kenn mich aus mit Daddys und ihren Lektionen. Hab selbst einige bekommen."

Sie hörten, dass das Telefon klingelte. „Entschuldigen Sie mich.", sagte Jack, stand auf und ging ins Haus.

Ennis bot Pete eine weitere Zigarette an und gab ihnen beiden Feuer. „Woher kommen Sie, Pete?", fragte er.

„Aus Oklahoma.", erwiderte Pete. „Aber ich hab kein richtiges Zuhause. Ich gehe von Ranch zu Ranch und bleibe, wo ich Arbeit finde."

Ennis schaute Pete an und erkannte plötzlich, wie anders sein Leben hätte verlaufen können. Wenn er ja zu Hal gesagt hätte, könnte vielleicht jetzt Pete als neuer Besitzer der Lazy L auf dieser Veranda sitzen, anstelle von Ennis, der (wie er sich erhoffte) potentielle neue Besitzer. Aber stattdessen war Pete dies hier, ein lebenslanger Pendler, der, falls möglich, noch ärmer als Ennis im Mai war. „Wenigstens hab ich nen Truck besessen.", dachte er bei sich. Er dachte an den Tag zurück, als er in Signal angekommen war, alles was er besaß, war in einer braunen Papiertüte gewesen. Und hier war Pete, 58 Jahre alt, und alles, was ER besaß, war in einem Rucksack. „Gott im Himmel.", dachte Ennis. "Ich sehe gerade ein Bild von dem, der ich hätte werden können und ich mag überhaupt nicht, was ich da sehe."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Entschuldigen Sie, Pete.", sagte er. "Ist alles in Ordnung? Möchten Sie noch etwas Kaffee?" Pete verneinte. "Gut, dann werde ich sehen, ob Jack etwas Hilfe in der Küche braucht."

Er ging hinein, wo Jack gerade den Hörer auflegte. Er fasste ihn an den Schultern und presste ihn an sich. „ Fuck, Cowboy, gib mir einen Kuss.", sagte er, presste seine Lippen unsanft auf Jacks und schob seine Zunge tief in dessen Mund.

Sie lösten sich voneinander und Jack sah Ennis verwirrt an. „Was ist los, En, du siehst aus, als hättest du nen Geist gesehen."

Ennis lächelte schwach. „Ich fühl mich zumindest so." Er sah Jack an. „Wie heißt dieser Film, den sie zur Weihnachtszeit im Fernsehen zeigen?", fragte er. „Der mit dem alten Kerl und den Geistern und dem verkrüppelten Kind am Feuer?"

„Die Geistern, die ich rief?", fragte Jack.

Ennis nickte. „Ja der. So fühl ich mich. Gerade hab ich den Geist der Zukunft gesehen, der mir zeigt, was hätte sein können."

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Jack.

„Ich hab Pete angesehen und gedacht, dass ich hätte werden können wie er… verdammt arm, nichts weiter als ein Leben voller Dinge, die er bereut. Fuck, Jack, Fuck. Ich bin so verdammt froh, dass ich im Mai ja zu dir gesagt habe." Ennis presste Jack erneut an sich, als er das sagte, und drückte ihn so fest, als wollte er ihn nie mehr loslassen.

Jack lachte, sein Gesicht wurde gegen Ennis' Hals gedrückt. „Aber du hast ja gesagt, Cowboy.", murmelte er. „Du musst nicht bereuen, was nicht passiert ist."

„Oh, Fuck, Jack, wir müssen einen Weg finden, um diese Farm zu kaufen. Ich will hier leben, Jack. Ich will hier mit dir leben und Pferde aufziehen. Ich will meinen ganzen Scheiß nicht in einen Truck packen und Gott weiß wohin fahren, um herauszufinden, wo ich mein Leben führen kann. Wir haben ein Leben begonnen und ich will es genau hier führen…oh Fuck, dieses Unwissen macht mich verdammt nochmal noch verrückt!"

„Nun, Cowboy, das war Tom am Telefon. Er kommt morgen um neun rüber, um mit uns zu reden. Also haben wir noch einen Tag, um uns ein paar kreative Lösungen auszudenken, die wir Tom vorlegen können."

„Morgen?", fragte Ennis. „Was macht er heute?"

"Sie haben noch ne Menge zu tun. Darlene fährt nach Lubbock, um ein paar alte Freunde zu besuchen. Tom und sein Schwager spielen Golf und Janet fährt mit den Kindern ins Schwimmbad.

„Welches Schwimmbad?"

„Weiß nicht, hab nicht gefragt. Sie gehen alle zusammen essen… er hat uns eingeladen, aber ich hab nein gesagt. Ich dachte, du würdest das nicht wollen."

Ennis schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, du hattest Recht. Ich hab erstmal genug Gesellschaft gehabt." Er grinste Jack belustigt an. „Ich bin nicht so der offene Typ, das weißt du."

Jack erwiderte das Lächeln. „Ich mag dich so, wie du bist. Für mich bist du offen genug."

Sie küssten sich erneut und Ennis fühlte endlich, wie ein Teil seiner Sorge verflog. „Ich liebe dich, Jack.", sagte er sanft. „Ich will nur, dass du das weißt."

Jack sah ihn an und seine Augen erwiderten Ennis' Liebe. „Ich liebe dich auch.", sagte er. Dann löste er sich. „Was ist jetzt mit Pete? Wir haben unseren Gast auf der Veranda alleine gelassen."

Es stellte sicher heraus, dass Pete nach Amarillo zurück musste. Er hatte vor zu trampen, doch Jack überzeugte ihn, den Bus zu nehmen und bezahlte für das Ticket. Jack packte ihm etwas zu essen für unterwegs ein und legte auch zwei Packungen Zigaretten und einen zwanzig Dollar Schein zu den Sandwichs und einer Flasche Bier. Sie fuhren ihn in die Stadt und warteten im Cafe, bis der Greyhound-Bus ankam.

Pete umarmte sie beide zum Abschied, bevor er in den Bus stieg. „Danke für das, was Sie für Hal getan haben.", sagte er. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte es für ihn tun können."

Ennis wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Deshalb erwiderte er nur: „Passen Sie auf sich auf, Pete. Wenn Sie wieder mal in Quanah sind, schauen Sie doch vorbei…"

Pete schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich komme nicht nach Quanah zurück.", sagte er. „Dieser Teil meines Lebens ist für immer vorbei. Ich habe dreizehn Jahre mit dem Wissen über den Fehler gelebt, den ich gemacht habe. Jetzt ist es Zeit, darüber hinweg zu kommen."

Er stieg in den Bus und die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm. Ein weiterer Schatten von Hals Leben verschwand in der Atmosphäre.


	20. Chapter 19

Kapitel 19

Kleine Anmerkung: In diesem Kapitel ist der "Dirty Talk" etwas heftiger als sonst. Seit mir nicht böse, ich bin nur die Übersetzerin. unschuldig grins

Jack strich mit der Rückseite eines Löffels Tomatensoße über den Fleischkäse, dann legte er drei Speckstreifen darüber. Er schaute noch einmal in „Freude am Kochen" nach, wie lange er brauchen würde – 50 Minuten bei 180°C, las er. Er war überrascht gewesen, dass das Rezept im Buch ohne Tomatensoße und Speck gewesen war – eigentlich waren alle Rezepte recht fade. Aber er erinnerte sich, dass seine Mutter es so gekocht hatte – immer hatte sie eine kleine Dose von Hunt's Tomatensoße benutzt – und er machte es genauso.

Er stellte den Fleischkäse in den Kühlschrank. „So.", dachte er bei sich. „Für's Essen ist alles gerichtet." Der Fleischkäse war ofenfertig, der Salat angemacht und vier große Kartoffeln, geschält und in einem Topf mit Wasser, waren fertig, um gekocht und gestampft zu werden. Er wusste nicht, ob Ennis Fleischkäse und Kartoffelpüree mochte, doch er vermutete, dass er es tat. Nach der vergangenen Woche war Jack nach guter Hausmannskost zumute gewesen.

Er wusch sich die Hände an der Spüle und sah auf die Uhr: 3. Als sie Pete zum Bus gebracht hatten, hatten sie schnell ein paar Sandwichs gegessen und Ennis war nach oben gegangen, um ein Nickerchen zu machen. Ennis schlief selten tagsüber, deshalb nahm Jack dies als Zeichen für den Stress und die emotionale Aufregung, die er in der vergangenen Woche durchlebt hatte.

Jack ging hinauf, um das Bad zu benutzen, doch dann blieb er an der Schlafzimmertür stehen und betrachtete den schlafenden Ennis. Er lächelte in sich hinein. Für Jack bedeutete ein Nickerchen, sich ohne Stiefel und vielleicht mit offenem Gürtel auf die Couch zu legen. Ennis aber hatte sich komplett ausgezogen unter die Decke gelegt – so als wolle er ins Bett gehen. Jack hatte nie von dieser Macke gewusst – wie auch? In Brokeback hatten sie nie ein Nickerchen bemacht und außerdem hatten sie gar kein Bett gehabt.

Jack ging den Flur hinunter und benutzte die Toilette, dann kam er zurück und hielt erneut vor dem Schlafzimmer an. Sehnsucht überkam ihn. Er konnte Ennis nicht beim Schlafen zuschauen, ohne dass er selbst daneben lag. Schnell zog er sich aus und glitt unter die Bettdecke. Die Laken fühlten sich kühl an auf seiner Haut. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand an Ennis' Seite hinab und stoppte an der Hüfte. „Liebster.", flüsterte er. „Schläfst du?"

Ennis reckte und streckte sich, dann murmelte er: „Bis gerade, ja…", leicht kichernd. Er drehte sich zu Jack um. „Aber jetzt nicht mehr."

"Sorry.", sagte Jack. "Ich wollte dich nicht wecken."

„Hör auf zu lügen.", erwiderte Ennis zwinkernd. „Du wolltest mich wohl wecken und jetzt wirst du dafür bezahlen."

„Ich werde dafür bezahlen?", fragte Jack unschuldig.

Ennis nickte. „Zuerst mal brauch ich nen Kuss." Er zog Jack an sich und genoss das Gefühl dessen geöffneten Mundes. Dann neigte er sich nach vorne und küsste seine Lieblingsstelle an Jacks Schlüsselbein. „Ich liebe dich, Babe.", flüsterte er.

„Ich liebe dich auch.", erwiderte Jack sanft.

Ennis beugte sich zurück und schaute Jack an. Er sah noch immer müde aus, doch ein versautes Grinsen zierte seine Lippen. „Also, ich will, dass du Folgendes tust." Er hielt kurz inne. „Erst will ich, dass du mir einen bläst und mich mit den Fingern verwöhnst."

„Dir einen blasen und dich mit den Fingern verwöhnen.", wiederholte Jack und versuchte reumütig zu klingen. „Und mit wie vielen Fingern?"

„Zwei sollten reichen.", sagte Ennis und griff hinüber zum Nachttisch neben dem Bett. Er reichte Jack das K-Y Gel. „Das hier wirst du brauchen, denke ich."

Jack nickte. „Okay, also dir einen blasen, zwei Finger… was dann?"

„Dann", erwiderte Ennis, „wenn ich fast komme, will ich, dass du dich auf mich setzt."

„Auf was soll ich mich setzen?", fragte Jack mit spielerischer Stimme.

„Auf meinen Schwanz, du Arschloch.", sagte Ennis lachend.

„Ich bin kein Arschloch. Mein Arschloch ist das, was du auf deinem Schwanz haben willst, schätze ich." Jack rutschte im Bett nach unten.

„Was auch immer.", sagte Ennis. „Davon hab ich geträumt, als du mich geweckt hast, jetzt will ich, dass du meine Träume wahr werden lässt." Er legte sich auf das Kissen zurück, als ihm eine letzte Forderung einfiel. Also hob er den Kopf, um Jack ansehen zu können. „Wenn du kommst, will ich, dass du mich von oben bis unten voll spritzt."

„Verstanden.", sagte Jack und bewegte sich zwischen Ennis' Schenkel. Dann nahm er seinen Schwanz in die rechte Hand.

„An die Arbeit, Cowboy.", sagte Ennis und lehnte sich in den Kissen zurück. Seine Lider waren schwer und er fühlte sich noch immer etwas benommen von seinem Nickerchen.

Ennis legte sich nieder und ließ sich von dem Vergnügen, dass Jack ihm bereitete, einlullen. Der Anflug eines Orgasmus staute sich langsam in seinem Körper auf. Sein Arm zuckte und er griff hinunter, um durch Jacks Haar zu streichen. Worte der Liebe und unzusammenhängendes Gemurmel kamen aus seinem Mund. Er seufzte und ließ zu, dass sein Körper sich auf der Matratze entspannte, dachte an nichts, sonders ließ bloß die elektrischen Blitze durch seine Nerven zucken. Gerade in dem Moment, als er fühlte, wie sich ein Sturm in seiner Brust zusammenbraute und zu seinen Lenden hinab schoss, als wolle er an seiner Penisspitze explodieren, hielt Jack inne. „Jetzt, Cowboy?", hörte er seinen Liebhaber flüstern und Ennis nickte, während er ein gekrächztes "Ja" herausbrachte. Die heiße, enge Umklammerung von Jacks Hintern auf seinem Schwanz, raubte Ennis die Worte und er ergab sich der Erregung, die sein Körper verlangte. Seine Hüften hoben sich an, sein Rücken spannte sich und er griff hinab, um Jacks Schwanz in seine starke, rechte Hand zu nehmen. Durch die Haut konnte er Jacks Pulsschlag fühlen. Ein, zwei, drei Stöße und Ennis explodierte, ebenso wie Jack, der „Oh heilige Scheiße!", rief, als er auf Ennis' Brust zusammenbrach.

Atemlos lagen sie da und warteten, bis sich ihr Herzschlag normalisiert hatte. Ennis, der noch immer unfähig war zu sprechen, fuhr mit seiner Hand an Jacks Rücken und Hintern hinab, zuerst noch massierte er gleichmäßig die Haut unter seinen Fingern, dann, langsam, entspannte er sich. Als Ennis' Glied erschlaffte, zog er sich zurück, schob Jack neben sich und hielt ihn fest. So lagen sie lange da, bis schließlich, nach vielen langen Minuten, Ennis seinen Kopf etwas drehte, sich nach vorne beugte und Jack hinter das Ohr küsste. „Heilige Scheiße trifft es verdammt gut, Babe.", sagte er. „Danke…"

Jack richtete sich etwas auf und sah Ennis an. „Hast du echt davon geträumt?"

Ennis grinste ihn an. „Naja, ich hab davon geträumt, ja, aber nicht gerade in der Minute, als du mich geweckt hast…"

"Du kleiner Scheißkerl.", sagte Jack, hob Ennis' Kinn an und küsste ihn. „Du kommandierst mich herum und gibst mir Befehle…"

„Hat's dir denn was ausgemacht, Cowboy?", fragte Ennis und erwiderte den Kuss.

Jack schüttelte den Kopf, nicht fähig, eine verbale Antwort zu geben.

Sie lagen noch recht lange beieinander und genossen das Gefühl, zusammen zu sein. Ihre Haut berührte sich und war ganz klebrig von Jacks Sperma. Ennis' Hände strichen abwesend über Jacks Rücken und Hintern, keiner von beiden sprach. Schließlich stand Ennis auf und küsste Jack auf die Stirn. „Entschuldige mich kurz, ich bin gleich zurück, Liebster.", flüsterte er. Jack nickte und sah zu, wie Ennis den Raum verließ. Er hörte die Toilettenspülung aber dann, was er nicht erwartet hatte, hörte er, wie Wasser in die Badewanne gelassen wurde.

Ennis kam zurück ins Schlafzimmer und streckte eine Hand aus. „Komm, Cowboy, ich bade dich.", sagte er.

„Du badest mich?", fragte Jack belustigt.

Ennis nickte und grinste zurück. „Jap, du hast dich um mich gekümmert, jetzt bin ich an der Reihe, mich um dich zu kümmern." Er zog Jack auf die Füße und führte ihn den Korridor hinab.

Jack stieg in die Wanne. Das Wasser war heiß und fühlte sich an wie Feuer an seinen noch sehr sensiblen Nervenenden. „Verdammt, Ennis.", grinste er. „Willst du mich kochen?"

Ennis lächelte ihm zu. „Schon okay, Cowboy, du wirst wohl nicht verbrannt. Ich wollte es nur heiß machen, damit es nicht so schnell kalt wird." Er kniete sich neben die Wanne und nahm den Waschlappen in die Hand. Dann rieb er ihn über die Seife. „Fangen wir mit dem Rücken an.", sagte er sanft.

Jack ließ sich zurücksinken. Er fühlte sich wie eine Puppe, als Ennis mit dem Waschlappen seine Arme, seine Brust, seinen Nacken und anschließend hinter seinen Ohren entlang fuhr. „Du machst das wie ein Profi.", murmelte er, während Ennis den Duschkopf nahm und seine Haare nass machte.

„Ich hab immer Jenny und Junior gebadet.", sagte er und rieb das Shampoo auf Jacks Kopfhaut. „Es hat Spaß gemacht, das zu machen.", fügte er hinzu, als er an diese glücklichen Zeiten zurück dachte.

Jack lächelte. „Ich hoffe, da hattest du nicht dasselbe an wie jetzt.", lachte er und besah sich den nackten Ennis, der neben ihn auf dem Boden kniete.

„Hatte ich nicht, aber es wäre sinnvoll gewesen.", erwiderte er. „Ich war hinterher immer vollkommen durchweicht." Wieder nahm er den Duschkopf. „Beug den Kopf zurück. Ich will nicht, dass du Seife in die Augen kriegst."

Jack sah zu Ennis auf. „Noch nie hat jemand meine Haare gewaschen.", sagte er.

„Noch nie?", fragte Ennis überrascht.

„Naja, nie jemand, der mich geliebt hat."

„Na dann, Babe.", sagte Ennis und beugte sich zu ihm herunter, um ihn zu küssen. „Bin ich froh, der erste zu sein." Er spülte den Shampoorest aus Jacks Haaren und zog dann an der Kette, um den Stöpsel aus dem Abfluss zu ziehen. Er reichte Jack ein Handtuch und zeigte auf das Waschbecken. „Los rasier dich.", sagte er. „Du machst den Rest."

„Muss ich?", fragte Jack in gespielt weinerlichem Tonfall. „Darf ich dich nicht auch baden?"

„Ich wasch mich selber.", sagte Ennis und grinste. „Kümmer' du dich um dein Gesicht."

Jack seufzte. „Wozu muss ich mich zweimal am Tag rasieren?"

„Frag nicht mich, frag deine Mama oder deinen Papa.", lachte Ennis. „Die haben dich gemacht. Außerdem", fügte er hinzu, „musst du dich nicht an jedem Tag zweimal rasieren… nur bei besonderen Gelegenheiten, so wie heute."

Jack stand am Waschbecken und verteilte Rasierschaum auf seinem Gesicht. „Welch ein Glück ich doch habe, mit nem Kerl zusammen zu sein, der keine Gesichtsbehaarung mag.", murmelte er und zwinkerte Ennis schelmisch zu.

„Wahrscheinlich, weil ich mir nie nen Bart wachsen lassen könnte, und wenn mein Leben davon abhinge.", sagte Ennis, der jetzt in der Wanne saß und sich heftig schrubbte. „Wenn du nen Bart hättest, wär ich eifersüchtig."

Jack sah ihn an. „Ich könnte dich eifersüchtig machen?", fragte er.

„Klar könntest du.", erwiderte Ennis. „Vielleicht nicht grad mit nem Bart aber wenn du nem anderen Kerl hinterher schauen würdest…" Er zwinkerte Jack zu. „Ich will nicht lügen, Jack, ich habe einen kleine Touch von diesem grünäugigen Monster in mir…"

Jack grinste ihn an, dann drehte er sich wieder zum Spiegel um. „Das wusste ich ja gar nicht, Ennis, aber mach dir keine Sorgen… ich hab genug mit dir am Hals, da schau ich nicht nach anderen Kerlen."

Ennis beendete sein Bad, stand auf und nahm sich ein Handtuch vom Schrank. Er ging hinüber und küsste Jack hinters Ohr. „Gut, dass wir das geklärt hätten.", flüsterte er. „Denn ich würde auch nie nem anderen Kerl hinterher schauen."

Am nächsten Morgen stand Jack an der Spüle, starrte aus dem Fenster und hielt Ausschau nach Toms Wagen. Er hatte eine frische Kanne Kaffee aufgesetzt und einen Karton Orangensaft in den Kühlschrank gestellt. Tom hatte gesagt, er würde Donuts mitbringen – „Ich versuche, viele mit Zucker für Ennis zu besorgen.", hatte er versprochen. Jack grinste bei der Erinnerung an den Mai, als sie alle auf der Veranda gesessen und sich über die Pläne für den Sommer unterhalten hatten. Das schien schon so lange her zu sein…

Ennis und Jacks Unterhaltung beim gestrigen Abendessen hatte sich hauptsächlich um die Vor- und Nachteile des Farmkaufes angesichts ihrer momentanen finanziellen Situation gedreht. Am Ende waren sie darin übereingekommen, dass der Erwerb absolute Priorität hatte. Sie gaben beide zu, dass sie die Farm liebten, dass sie glücklich waren hier in Quanah und hier neue Freunde hatten. Sie hatten ja Geld und wenn sie Tom von einer niedrigeren Anzahlung überzeugen könnten, würden sie auch ein größeres Startkapital haben. Jack hatte Ennis' Idee, am Anfang mit dem Pferdegeschäft klein anzufangen, zugestimmt. Wenn es hart auf hart kam, konnte Jack wahrscheinlich einen Job außerhalb der Farm finden, um etwas Geld nebenbei zu verdienen. Und wenn die Farm und das Pferdegeschäft erst einmal liefen, auch wenn sie klein anfingen, wären sie bestimmt in einer besseren Position, um einen Kredit zu bekommen. „Nicht bei der Quanah Savings and Loan Bank.", dachte Jack bei sich. „Aber wir können was anderes finden." Alles schien machbar zu sein. Jack hoffte bloß, dass es da nicht etwas in Hals Testament gab, das allem einen Riegel vorschob.

Ennis stellte sich hinter ihn und legte die Arme um seine Hüfte. Er roch schwach nach Pferden und Schweiß, eine Kombination, die Jack liebte. Ennis beugte sich zu seinem Ohr. „Es passiert.", sagte er.

„Was?", fragte Jack und drehte sich um, um ihn ansehen zu können.

Ennis grinste. „Ich weiß, was du denkst.", sagte er. „Wir werden eine gute Unterhaltung mit Tom führen und alles wird machbar sein. Erinnere dich an die Philosophie…"

Sie hörten ein Motorengeräusch und Ennis sah über Jacks Kopf hinweg aus dem Fenster. „Tom ist da.", sagte er. „Vielleicht können wir einfach hier rumstehen und uns küssen, wenn er reinkommt und ihm ne kleine Show bieten. Das könnte ihn in eine gute Stimmung versetzen."

Jack lachte und gab Ennis einen flüchtigen Kuss, dann drehte er sich zum Fenster um. „Ich bin zu nervös für eine Show.", sagte er. „Begrüßen wir ihn auf der Veranda."

Tom kam die Treppe herauf und hielt eine weiße Tüte in der Hand. „Wie versprochen.", sagte er. „Ganz viele mit Zucker für Ennis."

„Danke Tom.", sagte Ennis und nahm ihm die Tüte ab. „Ich glaub, Jack hat Kaffee gekocht und wir haben auch noch Saft da."

Die drei gingen in die Küche. Jack legte die Donuts auf einen Teller, während Ennis drei Tassen Kaffee eingoss. „Milch und Zucker, Tom?", fragte Ennis.

Tom nickte und biss in einen Donut.

„Also", begann Jack, „Wie war dein Tag noch gestern?"

Tom zuckte die Schultern. „Ganz okay. Ich bin kein großer Golfer aber Russell spielt unheimlich gerne. Meistens nehm' ich es nur als ne Ausrede, um rausgehen und Bier trinken zu können."

Ennis lachte. „Das ist also Golf? Eine Ausrede, um Bier zu trinken? Vielleicht fang ich auch an zu spielen."

Tom grinste ihn an. „Das soll keine Beleidigung sein, Ennis, aber ich kann dich mir nicht auf nem Golfplatz vorstellen. Du siehst mir nicht wie der Typ aus, der diese dämlichen Stoffhosen und Socken trägt."

Jack kicherte darüber. „Vielleicht könnte er einen neuen Trend setzen – den Cowboy-Golfer." Die drei lachten gemeinsam über den Witz.

Tom biss erneut in seinen Donut. „Ennis, das war übrigens wirklich nett, was du in der Kirche gesagt hast. Ich weiß, das muss schwer für dich gewesen sein."

Ennis hob die Schultern. „Nicht so schwer, eigentlich. Es kam von Herzen."

„Ich hab gesehen, wie ihr mit jemandem den Friedhof verlassen habt. Wer war das?", fragte Tom.

„Ein alter Freund von Hal.", erklärte Jack. „Du kennst ihn sogar. Der Mann hat hier ein paar Sommer lang gearbeitet… Pete."

Tom nickte. „Ich erinnere mich an ihn. Ein netter Kerl… hat er hier länger als einen Sommer gearbeitet?"

„Jap, das hat er gesagt… neun Jahre lang, von 54 bis 63."

„Hm", machte Tom, „und was macht er jetzt?"

„Macht Gelegenheitsjobs bei Amarillo. Er ist so ne Art Pendler.", erwiderte Jack. „Nirgendwo hat er wirkliche Wurzeln."

„Nun, das ist wirklich traurig.", sagte Tom. „Hat er nie geheiratet? Sich nie irgendwo niedergelassen?"

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hatte die Chance dazu aber er hat sie nicht genutzt. Ich glaube er lebt nur, um das zu bereuen."

Die drei standen eine Weile schweigend da, dann nahm Jack die Kaffeekanne. „Noch etwas mehr?", fragte er.

Tom nickte und sagte: „Nun, wir müssen noch was Geschäftliches bereden. Warum setzen wir uns nicht ins Wohnzimmer?"

Sie gingen hinüber und Jack und Ennis setzten sich nebeneinander auf die Couch, Tom ihnen gegenüber in den gepolsterten Sessel. Jack sah zu Fenster hinüber und beobachtete, wie eine Sommerbrise die Vorhänge bewegte. „Ich liebe diesen Ort.", dachte er. „Das wird mein Zuhause werden." Er lächelte Tom zu. „Ich hab dir ja von der Bank erzählt. Aber Ennis und ich haben darüber geredet und wir wollen…"

Tom hielt eine Hand in die Höhe. „Warte mal eben.", sagte er. „Darf ich zuerst?"

„Klar.", erwiderte Jack ein wenig überrascht. Er hoffte, er hatte nicht irgendeinen Fehler begangen. Alles schien so entscheidend und ihre Zukunft stand auf der Kippe.

Tom räusperte sich. „Ich weiß nicht genau, wo ich anfangen soll –deshalb komm ich direkt zum Punkt.", sagte er. „Ihr habt Hal in seinen letzten Lebenswochen einen so großen Gefallen getan – ganz besonders du, Ennis.", fügte er hinzu und sah ihn an. „Er wusste deine täglichen Besuche sehr zu schätzen und dass du deine Zeit mit ihm verbracht hast. Ich denke, es gab ein wirklich besonderes Band zwischen euch."

Jack und Ennis sahen zu Boden. Sie wussten, worin dieses besondere Band lag, doch konnten sie noch immer nicht einschätzen, wie viel Tom über seinen Onkel wusste, deshalb schwiegen sie.

„Ihr erinnert euch, als ich vor zwei Wochen urplötzlich herkam?" Jack und Ennis nickten. „Nun ja, Onkel Hal wollte mich wegen seines Testaments sprechen."

Jack und Ennis sahen Tom sorgenvoll an. Es war ihre größte Angst, dass da etwas in Hals Testament war, das verhinderte, dass sie die Lazy L kauften.

„Onkel Hal wollte eine große Änderung vornehmen. Wir haben dies im Pflegeheim getan, gemeinsam mit einem Notar und zwei Schwestern, die als Zeugen fungierten, also ging alles mit rechten Dingen zu. Es schien mir recht eindeutig, dass Onkel Hal nicht senil war, nur ein alter, sterbender Mann mit einer Herzkrankheit im Endstadium."

Jack und Ennis sahen Tom an und Jack sagte: „Ich weiß nicht genau, worauf du hinaus willst, Tom."

Tom nickte. „Ich sage nur, dass mit seinem Gehirn alles in Ordnung war. Er traf eine klare und durchdachte Entscheidung, die ich akzeptiert habe." Er hielt inne und fuhr dann fort. „Als dies passiert ist, habe ich mit Darlene geredet. Sie versteht vollkommen, was los ist, und akzeptiert Onkel Hals Entscheidung ebenfalls."

Ennis und Jack nickten.

Tom fuhr fort: „Ich bin sehr sicher, dass alles mit rechten Dingen zuging und die einzigen Personen, die das Testament anfechten könnten – meine Schwester und ich also – werden dies nicht tun. Onkel Hals letzter Wunsch wird respektiert werden."

Er schwieg eine Weile und sah sie beide an, dann atmete er tief ein. „Ennis.", sagte Tom. „Onkel Hal hat dir die Farm vermacht. Er sagt, er hatte eine starke Bindung zu dir und wollte, dass du sie bekommst. Er sagt, er wüsste, dass sie dann in guten Händen wäre."

Ennis hatte das Gefühl, der Raum würde sich um ihn drehen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und fragte sich, ob er sich nicht verhört hatte. „Die Farm? Gehört mir? Wir brauchen sie nicht kaufen?"

„Ja, Ennis, wenn der ganze Papierkram mal erledigt ist, wirst du der neue Besitzer der Lazy L sein – so einfach ist das, und ohne einen Penny zu bezahlen."

Ennis war sprachlos und wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Nur wenige Monate zuvor, waren seine einzigen Wertgegenstände drei Pistolen, zwei Pferde, ein Gebetbuch und ein mitgenommener Hut gewesen. Jetzt besaß er ein Haus, einen Stall, eine Scheune und etwa 480.000 m² bestes texanisches Ackerland. „Ich… ich…", stotterte er. Er wandte sich an Jack. „Babe, ich.. uh… ich… uh…" Plötzlich presste er eine Hand auf den Mund, sprang auf und rannte wie von der Tarantel gestochen in die Küche.

Tom sah überrascht aus. „Ich hoffe, es geht ihm gut.", sagte er.

Jack nickte. „Ich denke schon, aber in den letzten Tagen war es hier etwas emotional. Entschuldige mich kurz, ja?"

„Klar.", sagte Tom. „Nehmt euch Zeit."

Jack wies auf eine Packung Zigaretten auf dem Tisch. „Wenn du willst, nimm dir eine."

Er ging in die Küche. Ennis stand an der Spüle, seine Fingerknöchel traten weiß hervor, wo er den Rand umklammerte. Er atmete tief, rasselnd und schwer. Jack ging zu ihm und rieb seinen Nacken.

Ennis atmete erneut flatternd ein und krächzte mühsam: „Jack, ich glaub, ich muss kotzen."

„Schon okay.", sagte Jack. „Kotz', wenn du musst." Jack strich ihm weiter über Nacken und Schultern.

Ennis' Atmung änderte sich von rasselnden Zügen zu schnellem Hecheln. Jack hatte Angst, dass Ennis ohnmächtig werden könnte. „Beruhig dich, Cowboy.", sagte Jack. „Tief durchatmen. Atme durch den Mund."

Ennis nickte und schaffte ein paar flatternde Atemzüge. Er spürte, wie sein Herz, das in seiner Brust raste, langsam wieder zu seinem normalen Rhythmus zurück fand. „Oh Jesus, Jack.", flüsterte er mühsam. „Ich hab mich schon mal so gefühlt…"

„Und wann war das, Babe?", fragte Jack sanft.

„An dem Tag, als du von Signal fort gingst. Ich fühlte mich, als würde mir einer die Eingeweide rausreißen. So fühl ich mich jetzt auch."

„Aber da warst du doch unglücklich, oder?"

Ennis nickte. „Ich war so verdammt unglücklich, dass ich dachte, ich würde sterben."

„Und jetzt?"

„Jetzt bin ich so verdammt glücklich, dass ich denke, ich werde sterben. Das kann nicht real sein, Jack. Das kann nicht mir passieren."

„Aber es ist wahr, Schatz. Es passiert.", sagte Jack. „Glaub es."

An diesem Punkt brach Ennis in Tränen aus. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und nuschelte: „Ach scheiße, jetzt heul ich auch noch." Er drehte sich um zu Jack, der seine Arme um ihn legte und ihn in eine feste Umarmung zog. Ennis legte seinen Kopf auf Jacks Schultern und murmelte: „Ich bin eine verdammte Heulsuse."

Jack musste darüber kichern. Er konnte Ennis' Tränen heiß und nass an seiner Schulter fühlen. „Cowboy", erwiderte er, „unter diesen Umständen hast du das Recht dazu, denke ich."

„Das Recht für was?", murmelte Ennis.

„Eine verdammte Heulsuse zu sein." Endlich brach ein Lachen aus Ennis hervor. Er stand auf und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. „Oh Gott, Jack, hast du ein Taschentuch?"

Jack nickte und zog eins aus seiner Hosentasche. „Hier, Babe.", sagte er.

Ennis trocknete seine Tränen und putzte sich die Nase, dann atmete er erneut flatternd ein. „Oh Jesus, Jack, ich kann da nicht wieder reingehen, mein Gesicht und meine Nase sind ganz rot und ich seh bestimmt verheult aus. Tom wird denken, ich bin ein Idiot."

„Ennis, das wird er natürlich nicht denken. Er weiß, dass das eine emotionale Zeit für uns beide war."

Ennis sah ihn an. „Ich besitze die verdammte Farm, Jack.", sage er. „Er hat mir die verdammte Farm vermacht."

Jack nickte. „Ich weiß."

Ennis ließ nicht locker. "Verstehst du das Jack? Er hat mir seine verdammte Farm vermacht!"

Jack lächelte. „Ja, Ennis. Ich verstehe es."

"Oh Jesus, Jack, ich wünschte, Hal wäre hier." Tränen traten erneut in seine Augen. „Ich würde ihm gern danken."

„Ich denke, Hal weiß, dass du ihm dankbar bist.", antwortete Jack. „Er sieht jetzt von irgendwo auf dich herab."

Ennis warf Jack ein unsicheres Lächeln zu. „Weißt du, Jack, er hat gesagt, er gibt mir die Farm aber sie gehört nicht nur mir. Sie gehört uns, Jack. Es ist unsere Farm."

"Technisch gesehen ist es deine Farm. Aber ich hoffe, du lässt mich bleiben."

„Ach Fuck, sag sowas nicht – nicht mal zum Spaß, Jack.", erwiderte Ennis plötzlich sehr ernst. „Natürlich bleibst du. Wir sind verheiratet."

Jack musste darüber lächeln. Die Art, auf die diese Worte so natürlich, so mühelos aus Ennis' Mund gekommen waren – "wir sind verheiratet" – erfüllte ihn mit grenzenloser Freude. Jack umarmte Ennis erneut. „Ja, wir sind verheiratet. Ich liebe dich, Cowboy." Er küsste Ennis auf die Stirn. Ein paar Minuten standen sie noch so da, dann sagte Jack: "Glaubst du, du kannst dich zusammenreißen? Tom wird sich fragen, was mit uns passiert ist."

Ennis stellte sich gerade hin, trocknete seine Augen und putzte sich ein weiteres Mal die Nase. Er holte tief Luft. „Ja, ich denke, jetzt geht's mir besser. Lass uns ins Wohnzimmer zurück gehen."

Sie gingen zurück und setzten sich auf die Couch. Ennis griff hinüber, um Jacks Hand zu halten. Er glaubte, er brauchte den menschlichen Kontakt, um sich unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, unsicher wie er war.

Tom lächelte ihm zu. „Ich hoffe, dass sind Freudentränen, Ennis.", sagte er.

Ennis nickte. „Sind es, Tom. Ich fühl mich so überrumpelt." Er hielt inne. „Danke übrigens."

"Dank' nicht mir, dank' Hal. Es war seine Entscheidung. Ich sollte vielleicht noch hinzufügen, dass Hal, als er die Farm sagte, alles meinte. All die Möbel, die Ausrüstung in der Scheune, was du siehst, gehört dir."

„Oh mein Gott.", erwiderte Ennis. „Das hier wird mit jeder Minute unglaublicher." Er hielt inne und presste das Taschentuch auf die Augen, um nicht wieder zu weinen. Mit zittriger Stimme sagte er: „Gibt es da etwas, was du haben willst, Tom?", fragte er. „Wenn es da Möbelstücke oder irgendetwas Besonderes gibt, dann kannst du es haben."

„Nein, da ist nichts. Eigentlich haben wir uns darum schon im Frühling gekümmert, als Hal ins Pflegeheim kam. Er hatte eine Familienbibel und ein wenig Schmuck von seinen Eltern – die Taschenuhr seines Vaters und solches eben – das hab ich mir dann genommen. Also ist alles, was hier ist, deines."

Plötzlich kam Ennis ein Gedanke, dem er nicht widerstehen konnte. Er zwinkerte Jack zu: „Ich geb' dir die Magazine.", sagte er und Jack musste lachen.

Tom sah verwirrt aus. „Magazine?"

"Sorry", sagte Ennis, "ein Insider. Geht nur um etwas, was wir in einer Kiste im Wandschrank gefunden haben. Hal wusste davon."

Tom hob die Schultern. „Okay." Er hielt inne und sah sie an. "Bereit fortzufahren?"

"Fortzufahren?", fragten Jack und Ennis wie aus einem Mund. „Was denn noch?"

Tom nickte. „Ja, es geht noch weiter. Wie ich bereits sagte, Ennis, hat Hal dir die Farm vermacht. Aber Jack, er mochte dich auch und wollte, dass du etwas bekommst."

Jack spürte, wie Ennis seine Hand drückte, als sie gespannt Tom zuhörten.

Tom sah Jack an. „Er hatte eine Lebensversicherung und lässt sie an dich auszahlen."

„Eine Lebensversicherung?", fragte Jack, als wüsste er nicht, was das sei.

„Ja.", erwiderte Tom. „Eine Versicherung über 50.000$. Auch hier muss erst der Papierkram erledigt werden aber wenn das passiert ist, bekommst du einen Scheck mit der gesamten Summe von der Metropolitan Life Insurance Company. Ich weiß von den anderen Dingen, die wir geregelt haben, dass dein richtiger Name John C. Twist Jr. ist. Und darauf wird auch der Scheck ausgestellt."

Nun war es an Jack, den Raum um sich drehen zu sehen. Er spürte, wie Ennis seine Hand drückte und ihm das Taschentuch hinhielt. „Brauchst du das, Kumpel?", fragte er.

„Nein, ich bin okay.", schaffte er zu flüstern. Dann sah er Tom an und sagte: „Ich kann das nicht glauben. Danke."

Tom lächelte ihnen beiden zu. „Ich möchte euch sagen, dass ich echt glücklich darüber bin, euch diese Nachrichten zu überbringen. Ich will, dass ihr das wisst." Jack und Ennis erwiderten das Lächeln. „Weißt du noch, als ich vor zwei Wochen hier war, Jack? Du hast gesagt, ich sähe ganz zappelig und nervös aus?"

Jack nickte. „Du schienst nicht du selbst zu sein.", sagte er.

„Naja, das war deshalb. Ich war noch nie gut darin, Geheimnisse zu bewahren, aber Onkel Hal ließ mich schwören, euch nichts zu sagen. Wenn ich gedurft hätte – diese ganze Sache mit dem Bankkredit und dem Bankier, der euch beleidigt hat – das hättet ihr dann nicht durchmachen müssen. Das tut mir leid."

„Du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen, Tom.", sagte Jack. „Hal war sehr zurückhaltend, ich verstehe, warum er nicht wollte, dass du was sagst. Und er wusste auch nie was über die Verkaufspläne, stimmt's?"

„Stimmt.", erwiderte Tom. „Ich hab's ihm nie gesagt. Also starb er in dem Wissen, euch dieses Geschenk zu machen."

Ennis wandte sich an Jack. „Oh Jesus, Jack. Ich bin so froh, dass wir ihn zu uns geholt haben."

Jack nickte. "Wir wussten, dass es eine wundervolle Sache war, En. Aber das hier macht mich so unheimlich froh, dass wir es getan haben."

Tom sah sie an. „Ich wusste es da noch nicht, aber das war das letzte Mal, dass ich meinen Onkel gesehen habe. Ich denke es war ein schöner Abschied."

Ennis nickte. „Ich glaube, du hast Recht, Tom."

Eine Weile sahen sie sich schweigend an, dann sagte Jack: "Also das war's dann, oder Tom? Nicht noch mehr Überraschungen?"

„Keine Überraschungen mehr.", erwiderte Tom. „Ich denke auch, dass das genug war für einen Tag, nicht wahr?"

Jack sah auf seine Hände und verschränkte sie in seinem Schoß. Dann sah er wieder zu Tom auf. „Ich muss dir noch was sagen. Es ist nicht leicht für mich, aber ich muss es fragen…"

Tom nickte. „Klar, immer raus damit. Was ist los"

"Wenn wir die Farm gekauft hätten, hättest du Geld bekommen. Auch wenn du sie von Hal geerbt und verkauft hättest, hättest du Geld bekommen. Und nun… bekommst du gar nichts." Er hielt inne. „Ist das okay für dich?"

Tom lächelte ihn an. Es ist mutig von dir, das zu fragen.", sagte er. „Es klingt komisch, weil es von einem Wirtschaftsprofessor kommt, aber Geld ist nicht alles. Klar wär es nett gewesen, fünf oder sechs Riesen zu bekommen, Geld, das ich auf die Bank hätte bringen können. Aber ich denke, ich habe etwas viel wertvolleres bekommen."

„Und was?", fragte Jack.

„Zwei neue Freunde und das Wissen, dass die historische Farm meiner Familie eine Farm bleiben wird… ich hoffe, für noch viele Generationen. Für mich ist das wichtiger als Geld."

„Danke.", sagte Jack leise. „Das bedeutet mir viel."

Tom stand auf. "Ich denke, wir sollten Champagner oder so trinken...was zum feiern."

„Wir haben eine Flasche Champagner im Kühlschrank.", sagte Jack. „Wenn du willst…"

Tom sah auf seine Uhr. „Es ist viertel vor zehn morgens. Vielleicht etwas früh, um zu trinken. Auch wenn die Sonne irgendwo auf der Welt schon hinter dem Horizont versunken ist."

Ennis sah ihn an. „Was?"

"Nichts.", antwortete Tom. "Nur eine Redewendung. Das hat mein Dad immer gesagt." Er hielt inne. „Moment, ihr sagtet ihr habt Orangensaft?"

Jack nickte. "Ja, ganz frisch. Selber gemacht heute Morgen."

"Perfekt, dann können wir uns Mimosen machen." Tom ging in die Küche und Jack und Ennis folgten ihm.

Ennis wisperte Jack zu: „Was ist eine Mimose?"

„Weiß ich ums verrecken nicht.", sagte Jack.

Tom nahm drei Gläser aus dem Regal und holte die Sektflasche und den Saft aus dem Kühlschrank. Er ließ den Korken knallen und goss Champagner in jedes Glas, dann gab er einen großzügigen Schluck Orangensaft dazu. Er gab Jack und Ennis je ein Glas und hob sein eigenes zu einem Toast. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch für den neuen Besitzer der Lazy L und seinen lieben Partner."

Ennis errötete. „Danke Tom.", sagte er und trank einen Schluck. „Mmm, schmeckt gut. Probier mal, Jack."

Jack hielt sein Glas ebenfalls in die Höhe. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Babe. Ich liebe dich.", sagte er und trank.

Ennis lächelte ihnen beiden zu. „Danke euch.", sagte er sanft. „Ich bin richtig geschockt." Er trank noch einen Schluck und wandte sich an Tom. „Weißt du, Tom, an dem Tag, als ich Jack traf, hatte ich zwei Pennys in der Tasche. Wir versprachen uns, für eine Farm zu sparen aber ich hab nie mehr sparen können als ein paar hundert Dollar. Ich kann nicht fassen, dass mein Traum endlich wahr geworden ist. Danke."

„Mir musst du nicht danken.", sagte Tom. „Ich bin nur der Bote. Offensichtlich hast du Onkel Hal dein Herz geöffnet und er hat dir dieses Geschenk gemacht.

Eine Weile standen sie einfach da, lächelten sich an und tranken aus. Dann sah Tom auf die Uhr. „Nun, ich gehe jetzt besser. Janet checkt aus dem Motel aus und wir haben eine lange Fahrt bis Austin vor uns. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass alle Details des Testaments gut vorangehen. Wahrscheinlich komm ich in ein, zwei Wochen nochmal her. Aber für euch, denke ich, geht das Leben weiter wie bisher."

Jack lächelte. „Ich denke, das tut es."

"Es ist dasselbe Leben aber doch anders, denke ich.", sagte Ennis lächelnd.

Sie brachten Tom zu seinem Auto und umarmten ihn beide, ehe er einstieg und davon fuhr. Jack und Ennis sahen zu, wie der Wagen um die Ecke bog. Jack wandte sich an Ennis. „Und was nun?"

Ennis hob die Schultern. "Naja, ich denke, wir könnten etwas Arbeit erledigen. Die Zäune müssen immer noch repariert werden…" Er hielt inne. „Oder wir könnten noch ein paar von diesen Mimosen machen und ein bisschen feiern…" Er schaute Jack an. „Wofür würdest du dich entscheiden?"

Er nahm Ennis' Hand und ging zum Haus. „Das fragst du noch?", grinste er. „Du musst unter Gehirnerweichung leiden, seit du eine Farm besitzt. Komm mit mir… wie hat Tom diese Drinks gemacht?"

„Ganz einfach.", sagte Ennis. „Sekt und Orangensaft… hauptsächlich Sekt."


	21. Chapter 20

Kapitel 20

Jack grinste Ennis über den Frühstückstisch hinweg an. „Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich, Liebling.", sagte er. „Heute machen wir was ganz Besonderes."

„Und was?", fragte Ennis misstrauisch.

Jack faltete die Zeitung und wies auf einen Artikel, über dem groß stand: „Vierzig Prozent auf alle Matratzen und Betten! Nur heute!" „Wir gehen einkaufen und ich kaufe dir ein Einweihungsgeschenk – eine neue Matratze, wir haben doch drüber geredet."

Ennis sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Scham und leichter Freude an. „Einweihungsgeschenk? Hör auf mit dem Scheiß, ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, dass das unser Haus ist, wir wohnen hier zusammen."

Jack lächelte ihm zu. „Weiß ich ja, En, ich weiß ja, was du meinst… aber ich will dir – uns – ein Geschenk kaufen – eine neue Matratze."

„Okay.", sagte Ennis und schenkte Jack ein resigniertes Grinsen. „Ich seh ja ein, dass die Matratze ausgelutscht und alt ist, wenn du mir – uns – eine neue kaufen willst, beschwer ich mich nicht."

Jack lächelte. „Lass und ein Maßband holen und das Zimmer ausmessen, ich will genau wissen, wie groß es ist, vielleicht können wir ein King-Size Bett reinquetschen."

„Da ich noch nie ein King-Size Bett gesehen habe, hab ich keine Ahnung, aber okay.", erwiderte Ennis und stand auf, um den Tisch abzuräumen.

Lubbock war etwa 150 Meilen von Quanah entfernt, doch da Ennis und Jack die großen Weiten des Westens gewöhnt waren, schien es keine allzu lange Fahrt, und es lohnte sich für die vierzig Prozent auf die Matratze. Sie unterhielten sich angeregt, während sie all die Meilen zurücklegten. Jack fuhr und Ennis beugte sich hinüber und küsste ihn auf die Wange, als versuche er spielerisch, Jacks Augen von der Straße wegzubekommen.

Jack fuhr nach Lubbock hinein und steuerte sicher durch die großen, geraden Straßen der Stadt. Einmal passierte er einen Platz mit einer bronzenen Männerstatue, die eine Gitarre in den Händen hielt. „Wer zur Hölle ist das denn?", fragte Ennis.

Jack sah sie kurz an und dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. „Das ist Buddy Holly, der Rock'n Roll Sänger, der bei einem Flugzeugabsturz ums Leben kam. Er kam aus Lubbock."

„Was hat er so gesungen?", fragte Ennis. „Der Name sagt mir nix."

Jack dachte eine Weile nach. „Peggy Sue"… und „That'll be the Day."

"Oh.", erwiderte Ennis. "Ich erinner' mich an diese Lieder." Er besah sich die Statue. „Das ist der Kerl, huh? Eine Schande, dass er getötet wurde."

Jack fuhr näher an die Statue heran und schaute auf das Datum. „1936 bis 1959…" Jack rechnete kurz im Kopf. „Er war 23 – verdammt, das ist noch jung – als er starb."

„Mist.", sagte Ennis. „Ich dachte, das würde ein spaßiger Ausflug, keine Totenmesse."

Jack lachte. "Nur ein wenig lokale Geschichte, Schatz. Ich dachte, es könnte dich interessieren." Er fuhr von der Statue weg und bog in eine breite Straße ein. Er parkte einen Meter vor dem Eingang des Möbelgeschäftes von Lubbock. „Bereit?", fragte er Ennis, während er die Hand an die Türklinke legte.

„Klar.", sagte Ennis. „Geben wir der Verkäuferin ein Gesprächsthema fürs Abendessen."

Sie betraten den Laden, in dem eine große Auswahl an Möbeln stand – rechts die Esszimmer, links die Wohnzimmer. „Matratzen sind meistens hinten.", sagte Jack leise, während er ohne zu zögern den Laden durchquerte.

„Warum flüsterst du denn?", fragte Ennis. „Wir machen doch nichts Illegales."

Jack wandte sich zu ihm um und grinste. „Ennis, ich liebe dich so, verdammt." Plötzlich blieb er stehen und stand einem gutaussehenden Mann gegenüber, der schlank und in ihrem Alter, jedoch etwas kleiner als sie war. Er hatte braune Haare und Augen. Beiden fiel auf, dass er ein wenig steif ging.

„Guten Morgen.", sagte der Mann lächelnd. „Willkommen im Möbelgeschäft von Lu…" Er brach mitten im Satz ab.

Ennis schaute erst den Mann an und dann Jack, der stocksteif dastand und blass um die Nase war.

„Guten Morgen.", versuchte Ennis den fürchterlichen Moment zu überbrücken und herauszufinden, was hier eigentlich los war.

Der Verkäufer schien seine Fassung zuerst wieder zu erlangen. „Guten Morgen.", sagte er und reichte Ennis eine Hand. Ennis schüttelte sie rasch und sah zu Jack hinüber.

„Ray?", fragte Jack noch immer leichenblass.

Der Verkäufer nickte. „Ja, Jack, ich bin es, Ray. Lange nicht gesehen."

Die drei standen eine Weile bewegungslos da, dann fiel Ennis plötzlich unerwartet ein Gedanke ein und er brach mit einem Witz hervor: "Ray? Isst du immer noch so gerne gegrillte Käse-Thunfisch-Tomaten-Toasts?"

Ray schaute ihn ungläubig an, dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus. Jack drehte sich mit heruntergeklappter Kinnlade zu Ennis um und stieß atemlos hervor: „Fuck, Ennis, was redest du da?"

Ray, der immer noch lachte, sagte mühsam: „Ja noch immer, ist immer noch mein verdammtes Lieblingssandwich."

Ennis, der nun kicherte, wandte sich an Jack und sagte: „Schätze, das ist dein alter Freund, Ray, oder? Vielleicht solltest du uns einander vorstellen."

„Ach Fuck.", sagte Jack und musste schließlich auch noch über den Witz lachen. Er rang eine Weile nach Atem und sagte dann: „Ennis, das ist mein alter Kumpel, Ray Prevost. Ray, das ist mein Partner, Ennis Del Mar."

„Schön Sie zu treffen.", sagte Ray und schüttelte Ennis' Hand ein zweites Mal. „Ich hab Ihren Namen vor langer Zeit gehört. Nett, endlich ein Gesicht damit verbinden zu können."

„Also wie geht es dir, Ray?", fragte Jack. „Was machst du? Verkaufst du Möbel?"

"Ich mache mehr, als sie nur zu verkaufen.", sagte Ray. „Ich bin der Geschäftsführer." Er hielt inne und wies hinüber zu den Esszimmern. „Habt ihr eine Minute? Ich würde auch gern deine Geschichte hören."

Jack wandte sich an Ennis. „Ist das okay, Kumpel?"

„Klar.", meinte Ennis. „Ich hab keine Eile."

Die drei setzten sich an einen Tisch. „Also.", begann Ray. „Du hast gesagt „Partner". Ich schätze, das heißt, dass ihr zusammen seid?"

Jack nickte. "Ja, seit Mai. Wir leben in Quanah."

"Aber auf dem Rodeoplatz hörte ich, du hast geheiratet."

Jack nickte erneut. „Hab ich auch – Lureen Newsome und dann hab ich mich in Childress niedergelassen." Jack gab eine Zusammenfassung seines Lebens und endete mit ihrer Ankunft in Quanah im Mai. „Ennis brauchte einen Platz für seine Pferde und er hat die Farm und Jobs gefunden – jetzt kaufen wir sie." Sie hatten beschlossen, wenigstens zeitweise bei der Geschichte zu bleiben, dass sie die Farm kauften, wenigstens gegenüber Fremden und flüchtigen Bekannten. Es war einfach leichter, als all die Details über Hal zu erzählen. Ennis dachte außerdem das dieser Teil der Story ein wenig persönlich war und niemanden etwas anging.

„Sieht aus, als hättet ihr einen guten Fang gemacht.", sagte Ray.

„Jap, haben wir. Wir wussten nicht genau, was wir machen sollten, jetzt lassen wir uns nieder." Jack hielt eine Weile inne. "Und du, Ray? Hast du je geheiratet?"

Ray schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nach der Zeit mit dir, Jack, wusste ich, für welches Team ich spielte." Er grinste, als er dies sagte. "Ich lebe hier in Lubbock mit einem netten Mann, sein Name ist Elliott. Er ist Arzt."

„Arzt? Wow. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Ärzte mit Cowboys rumhängen."

Ray lachte. "Ja, eine lange Geschichte. Mal sehen... das mit uns war 65, richtig?" Jack nickte. „Naja ich hab noch eine Weile mit dem Rodeo weitergemacht, dann, 67, wurde ich von einem Bullen geworfen. Er trat auf mein Bein und brach es in zwei Teile."

„Autsch.", sagten Jack und Ennis wie aus einem Mund.

„Autsch trifft es gut.", erwiderte Ray. „Sie brachten mich ins Krankenhaus, um es eingipsen zu lassen, aber zu viele Blutgefäße waren eingequetscht – die Ärzte hatten Angst, ich könnte mein Bein verlieren. Sie flogen mich mit dem Hubschrauber zu dem medizinisch-technischen Zentrum hier in Texas. Ich hatte einige Operationen, mein Bein war über Wochen in einer Schlinge." Er wies auf seinen Oberschenkel. „Ich hab einen Metallstift im Knochen."

„Jesus, das hört sich aber böse an.", sagte Jack.

„War's auch aber ich hatte gute Ärzte. Elliott war derjenige, der alle meine Blutgefäße vernähte. Er ist wahrscheinlich der Grund dafür, dass ich mein Bein noch habe." Er wandte sich an Ennis. „Elliott ist ein Chirurg für Blutgefäße." Ennis nickte bei dieser Information.

Jack lachte. „Du hast dir deinen Freund im Krankenhaus geangelt?"

Ray musste ebenfalls lachen. "Jesus, Jack, ich war in Behandlung. Nein. Außerdem hat er sich eher mich geangelt." Er kicherte. "Als ich aus dem Krankenhaus kam, musste ich monatelang in Reha. An einem Tag aß ich gerade ein Sandwich in der Krankenhaus-Cafeteria, als Elliott hereinkam. Natürlich erinnerte er sich an mich – er hat schließlich genug Zeit damit verbracht, sich meine Zehen anzusehen und sich Sorgen über meine Blutversorgung zu machen, wie also könnte er mich vergessen? Naja, jedenfalls haben wir uns unterhalten und dann getroffen – wir haben uns ein paar Jahre lang verabredet, ehe Elliott sich entschied, dass er es wirklich wollte."

„Was meinst du?", fragte Jack verwirrt.

„Elliotts Geschichte ist typisch.", erklärte Ray. „Er heiratete seine Collegefreundin. Sie fand sich mit dem Schmerz und dem Leid einer medizinischen Ausbildung ab. Dann, als er im vierten Jahr war, begann er eine Affäre mit einer Krankenschwester im OR. Nicht gerade ungewöhnlich, wie Elliott sagte, viele Chirurgen vögeln die Krankenschwestern. Dumm war nur, dass in seinem Fall die Krankenschwester ein Krankenpfleger war." Er hielt inne. „Die Sache kam heraus und er wurde fast heraus geworfen – das einzige, das ihn rettete war, dass der Chefarzt ein umgänglicher Mann war – und Elliott ein verdammt guter Chirurg." Ray setzte sich in seinem Stuhl anders hin und rieb sein Bein. „Jedenfalls versuchte er, sich mit seiner Frau auszusöhnen, er versuchte es hinzukriegen aber er schaffte es nicht – irgendwann ließen sie sich scheiden. Dann hatte Elliott eine Phase, in der er herumexperimentierte – mit Männern und Frauen – um herauszufinden, wer er war. Ich bin in dieser Phase aufgetaucht. Ich hab mich recht schnell in ihn verliebt, aber er brauchte länger, um zu begreifen, was zwischen uns war."

Jack nickte. „Lebt ihr zusammen?"

"Technisch gesehen nicht aber ich bin fünf Nächte die Woche bei ihm. Trotzdem hab ich meine eigene Wohnung. Ärzte sind da etwas konservativ – Elliott glaubt, er müsse nach außen hin wie eine gute Partie wirken. Ich hoffe, er kommt irgendwann zur Besinnung."

„Bist du glücklich?", fragte Jack.

„Bin ich.", sagte Ray. „Unsere Arrangements klappen… er ist ein guter Kerl, wir sind glücklich." Ray grinste sie beide breit an. „Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du hier bist Jack. Es ist schön, dich zu sehen."

"Es ist auch schön, dich zu sehen, Ray." Er hielt inne. „Hör mal, Ray, es tut mir Leid, wenn ich dir weh getan habe…"

Ray schüttelte den Kopf. "Das muss dir nicht Leid tun, Jack. Das war vor elf Jahren. Eine gute Sache an der Zeit ist, dass sie schlechte Erinnerungen verblassen lässt." Er stand auf und lockerte sein Bein, dann sah er Ennis an. „Ich muss mein Bein bewegen. Wenn ich längere Zeit sitze, wird es taub." Er hielt inne und fuhr fort. „Also… ihr seid heute hier…?"

„Um eine neue Matratze zu kaufen.", erwiderte Jack.

Ray nickte. „King-Size, vermute ich?"

"Das hätten wir gerne aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob das Zimmer groß genug dafür ist." Er holte einen Zettel mit den Maßen hervor und zeigte ihn Ray. „Es ist ein lustiges altes Farmhaus und die Türen sind an seltsamen Stellen. Das ist eigentlich die einzige Wand", er fuhr mit dem Finger über die Linie, „wo wir ein Bett gegenstellen können."

Ray sah sich das Bild eine Weile an und überlegte, dann stand er auf und sagte: „Kommt mal mit, ich will euch was zeigen." Sie durchquerten die Halle und hielten vor einem großen Bett aus Kirchbaumholz. „Dieses hier wird Kapitäns-Bett genannt.", erklärte er. „Seht ihr, da sind Schubladen drunter und das Kopfteil ist wie ein Bücherschrank." Er griff hinüber und drückte einen Knopf. „Da ist auch Licht eingebaut."

Ennis besah sich das Bett und seine Augen weiteten sich. Das Ausstellungsstück hatte eine King-Size Matratze und sah aus wie ein Flugzeugträger. „Ich dachte, die Betten von Kapitänen wären eng und gemütlich.", sagte er.

Ray lachte. „Auf Schiffen ja. Das ist die texanische Interpretation. Alles ist groß hier in Texas." Er wies mit der Hand über das Bett. „Die Sache ist die, mit dem Kopfteil da oben braucht ihr keine Nachttische mehr an jeder Seite des Bettes, also habt ihr etwas mehr Platz für ein größeres Bett." Er holte ein Maßband hervor und legte es auf die Matratze, dann besah er sich Jacks Zeichnung. „Das dürfte passen, denke ich und ihr hättet immer noch Platz für dieses kleine Schränkchen." Er wies auf einen kleinen Schrank mit vier Schubladen, das an der rechten Seite des Bettes stand. „Es ist schön, etwas mit ein paar zusätzlichen Schubladen zu haben und man kann eine Lampe darauf stellen. Wenn ihr dann durch die Tür ins Schlafzimmer kommt, wäre das auf der rechten Seite."

„Was meinst du, En?", fragte Jack.

„Es… ist… sehr… schön.", sagte Ennis vorsichtig. „Aber ich hatte kein komplettes Bett erwartet, nur eine Matratze."

Ray strich mit der Hand über das Seitenbrett aus Kirchbaumholz, jetzt war er ganz der Verkäufer. „Ich mag diesen Look.", sagte er. „Es verdeckt den Sprungrahmen, da braucht ihr keine Tagesdecke. Zu viele Rüschen dran, denke ich. Und Ennis, Sie sehen mir nicht wie der Rüschentyp aus."

Ennis errötete und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, bin ich nicht. Aber ich wusste auch nicht, dass ich der Kapitäns-Bett-Typ bin."

Ray betrachtete das Bett und hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. „Das ist eines meiner Lieblingsstücke im ganzen Laden.", sagte er. „Sieht für mich aus, wie ein Bett für Männer. Echt hübsch."

Es brauchte noch etwas mehr von Rays überzeugender Verkäuferpersönlichkeit, doch am Ende kauften sie das Bett, das Schränkchen, eine Truhe für die Decken und einen Wandschrank. „Warum nicht?", meinte Jack. „Wo wir einmal dabei sind… eine Sache mehr oder weniger..." Es half, dass alles um vierzig Prozent reduziert war, wie es in der Anzeige gestanden hatte. Ray, der Geschäftsführer, ging sogar noch einmal zehn Prozent runter."

Danach war der Kauf der Matratze ein Kinderspiel. Als ehemaliger Rodeoreiter mit einem schlimmen Rücken und kaputten Bein wusste Ray exakt, wie Jacks Rücken sich anfühlen musste. „Ich könnte dir das Blaue vom Himmel erzählen.", sagte er. „Aber vertrau mir, diese Matratze ist genau die, die du haben willst. Schön fest und mit einem weicheren Ende." Jack und Ennis legten sich auf die Matratze, um die zu testen, kicherten ein wenig und sahen sich an. Es war gut, dass der Laden so gut wie kundenfrei war und Ray sich aufführte, als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt.

Am Ende mussten sie sich noch über die Lieferung einigen. „Ich habe meinen Truck mitgebracht.", sagte Jack. „Aber ich glaub nicht, dass das alles da drauf passt."

Ray schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, und bei diesem schönen Kirchbaumholz wollt ihr es sicher ordentlich verpackt haben.", erwiderte er. „Hör mal. Normalerweise liefern wir nicht bis Quanah, aber weil das ein gutes Geschäft ist und du ein alter Freund bist, kann ich das einrichten. Geht alles klar. Wäre morgen okay?"

"Das ist echt nett von dir, Ray.", sagte Jack. „Morgen ist super."

„Der Lieferant kann die alte Matratze auch mitnehmen, wenn ihr wollt.", sagte Ray. „Manchmal ist es echt nicht leicht, sie loszuwerden."

Jack wandte sich an Ennis. „Jetzt denke ich müssen wir noch Bettdecken kaufen. Nichts im Haus wird auf dieses Bett passen."

Ennis nickte und Ray sah sie an. „Direkt am Ende der Straße gibt es einen netten Laden namens „Leinen und mehr". Die Besitzerin ist Julie O'Brien, sie ist eine Freundin von mir. Sagt ihr, ihr habt ein Kirchbaumholz-Kapitäns-Bett gekauft. Sie wird bestimmt ein paar gute Vorschläge für schöne Laken haben. Was Dunkles wäre gut… vielleicht kariert."

„Nicht weiß?", fragte Ennis. Er wandte sich an Jack. "Farbige Laken?", sagte er, als habe er davon noch nie gehört.

Jack lächelte ihn an und sagte mit sanfter Stimme: „Betrachte es als ein neues Abenteuer, Liebling, als etwas, was wir noch nie vorher gemacht haben." Er drehte sich zu Ray um und streckte die Hand aus. „Ray, danke für alles. Das war toll von dir."

Ray erwiderte sein Lächeln. "Jack, danke." Er schrieb etwas auf einen Zettel. „Das ist meine Telefonnummer, falls du in Kontakt bleiben willst.

Jack nickte und steckte den Zettel in die Tasche. „Danke Ray… obwohl Quanah etwas weit weg ist."

„Das verstehe ich." Er hielt inne. "Aber, wenn ihr je einen kostenlosen ärztlichen Rat braucht, ruft einfach an. Und vielleicht habt ihr im nächsten Frühling Lust auf eine Umgestaltung des Wohnzimmers. Wenn das so ist, hoffe ich, dass ihr vorbei kommt. Ich mach euch ein gutes Angebot."

Jack grinste. „Ray, das würden wir ganz sicher tun. Danke nochmal."

Jack und Ennis wandten sich um und verließen den Laden, dann gingen sie den Bürgersteig entlang zum Leinengeschäft. „Verdammt kleine Welt, oder En?", sagte Jack.

„Aber echt.", erwiderte Ennis. „Wir kaufen ein Bett von deinem Exfreund? Gottverdammt, das schreib ich in mein Erinnerungsbuch."

„Verdammt richtig, Cowboy.", lachte Jack. „Jetzt lass uns ein paar Laken kaufen."

Am nächsten Morgen brachten sie die alten Möbel aus dem Schlafzimmer und lagerten sie auf dem Dachboden ein. Die Matratze und den Sprungrahmen hievten sie die Treppe herunter, damit der Lieferant sie mitnahm. Als das getan war, putzte Ennis den Hartholzboden auf Händen und Knien, nahm das Bohnerwachs und verrieb es mit der Hand. Als er fertig war, glänzte das Zimmer. Sieht gut aus, Cowboy.", meinte Jack anerkennend.

„Naja, ich dachte, wenn wir das große Bett erstmal hier drin haben, dauert es Jahre, ehe wir es wegbewegen, um den Boden zu reinigen."

„Da hast du sicher Recht.", lachte Jack.

Die Lieferanten kamen kurz vor dem Mittagessen. Sie schleppten die Möbel die Treppe hinauf und bauten das Bett auf. Dann legten sie die Matratze an ihren Platz, entfernten all die Plastikverpackungen und knüllten sie zu einem Haufen zusammen. Jack gab jedem ein Trinkgeld von 10$ und schlug vor, dass sie zum Mittagessen in das Barbecuerestaurant an der Mainestreet einkehren sollten.

Danach brachten Jack und Ennis ihre Unmengen an neuen Laken nach oben. Jack hatte alles am Tag zuvor gewaschen, um die Chemie aus den Laken und Spannbetttüchern zu bekommen. Sie bezogen gemeinsam das Bett, lächelten sich zu und dachten zurück an den Tag im Mai, als sie dasselbe getan hatten. „Dieses Bett sieht so verdammt groß aus.", grinste Ennis. „Wie soll ich dich da finden, Cowboy?"

Jack ließ sich auf das Bett fallen und zog Ennis auf sich. „Ich denke, du schaffst das schon, Schatz.", sagte er lachend.

Sie rollten sich gemeinsam herum, lachten und küssten sich. Dann beugte Jack sich zurück du sah tief in Ennis' Augen. „Willst du das Bett einweihen?", fragte er grinsend.

„Eigentlich nicht.", erwiderte Ennis. „Ich will Mittagessen, dann was anderes machen – vielleicht reiten oder schwimmen – und mit dir über das große Bett reden." Seine Stimme wurde eine Spur tiefer. „Ich will ein paar Vorschläge sammeln, was ich mit dir machen werde, um das Bett einzuweihen."

Jack sah ihn an und ein Anflug von Verlangen wuchs in seiner Brust. Er liebte es, wenn Ennis diesen bestimmenden Ton in der Stimme hatte. Als hätte Ennis seine Gedanken gelesen, rollte er sich auf Jack, presste seine Schultern auf das Bett und küsste ihn hart, wobei er seine Zunge tief in dessen Mund schob. „Das war ein kleiner Vorgeschmack, damit du noch warten kannst.", sagte er, neigte sich zurück und schenkte Jack einen flammenden Blick.

„Ich hab dreizehn verdammte Jahre gewartet, En.", erwiderte Jack leise. „Da machen mir ein paar Stunden mehr auch nichts aus."

„Und heute Nacht werd' ich dich auch warten lassen.", sagte Ennis mit dunkler, rauer Stimme. „Ich lass dich warten, bis du darum bettelst."

„Wenn du weiter so redest, bettele ich schon in fünf Minuten darum.", sagte Jack, hob plötzlich seine Arme und Schultern und warf Ennis auf den Rücken. Diesmal war Jack es, der Ennis auf die feste Matratze presste. „Dieses Spiel können zwei spielen, Schatz.", sagte er und drückte seinen Mund auf Ennis'.

So neckten sie einander noch eine Weile, dann lösten sie sich schwer atmend voneinander. „Bist du sicher, dass du warten willst?", fragte Ennis mit dunklen, glänzenden Augen.

„Ich bin sicher.", sagte Jack. „Ich weiß, du machst deine Sache gut." Er stand auf und versuchte, die Erektion in seiner Hose zu ignorieren. Dann schaute er auf Ennis und bemerkte an ihm dasselbe. „Was willst du zum Mittagessen?", fragte er zwinkernd. „Hot Dogs?"

Sie entschieden sich dafür, erst reiten und dann schwimmen zu gehen. Am Fluss banden sie die Pferde an einem Baum an und nahmen ihre Sättel ab. Sie hatten ein paar Bierflaschen in der Satteltasche mitgenommen und legten sich auf einer Decke in die Sonne. Jack rieb faul etwas Sonnencreme auf Ennis' Rücken.

„Jack?", fragte Ennis. „Kann ich dich mal was Persönliches fragen?"

Jack kicherte leise. "En, ich glaub nicht, dass es noch ein Thema gibt, über das wir an diesem Punkt des Spiels nicht reden könnten."

Ennis rollte sich herum und sah ihn an. „Es ist mir etwas peinlich, dass zu sagen aber ich möchte es gerne wissen…" Er hielt inne. „Naja bei dir und mir bin ich es ja meistens, der dich fickt, oder nicht?"

Jack nickte. „Uh huh."

"Die einzigen Male, wo du mich gefickt hast... nun, die kann ich fast an einer Hand abzählen. Es ist nicht allzu oft."

Jack nickte wieder. „Das stimmt, En. Und meistens ist das, wenn du ziemlich betrunken bist und ich ziemlich erregt... und wenn du… sagst, dass du müde bist. Es ist, als würdest du mich dann die Arbeit machen lassen."

„Macht's dir was aus?", fragte Ennis. „Macht's dir was aus, dass immer ich die Sache in die Hand nehme?"

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich mag es auf diese Weise. Wenn es mir was ausmachen würde, hätte ich das gesagt. Hab ich das je gemacht?"

Ennis verneinte. „Nein, hast du nicht.", er hielt inne. „Gut, dann komme ich jetzt zu der persönlichen Frage. Bei dir und Ray – war das wie bei uns? Hat er dich gefickt?"

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein."

Ennis lehnte sich zurück und stützte sich auf seine Ellenbogen. „Hab ich auch nicht gedacht. Er sah nicht aus, als wär er der Typ dafür. Also warst du der Aktive."

„Eigentlich haben wir nie gefickt, En.", erwiderte Jack.

Ennis setzte sich gerader hin und sah Jack an. „Nie gefickt? Du hast gesagt, ihr ward sechs Monate zusammen. Was habt ihr denn die ganze Zeit gemacht? Karten gespielt?"

Jack grinste. „Nein, wir waren schon zusammen. Hatten Oralsex. Und weißt du, diese Sache, bei der man sich gegenüber liegt? Das, was wir auch ein paar Mal gemacht haben? Das haben wir oft getan. Ray mochte es so."

Ennis sah Jack an, als könne er ihm immer noch nicht recht glauben. „Nie gefickt? Echt nicht?"

"Echt nicht. Ray wollte es absolut nicht... mich ficken, meine ich. Er sagte, es wäre okay für ihn, wenn ich ihn ficke aber… das ist einfach nicht natürlich für mich, En. Die Male, als ich es bei dir gemacht habe…" Er hielt inne, um zu überlegen, als suche er die richtigen Worte, um seine Gedanken auszudrücken. „Mit dir ist es so anders, ich will in dir sein, weil ich dich so sehr liebe und ein Teil von dir sein möchte. Und manchmal ist das der einzige Weg, um dieses Verlangen vollkommen zu befriedigen. Es ist nicht oft so, nur ab und zu… aber wenn es so ist, dann brauche ich das." Er lächelte Ennis zu. „Macht das Sinn?"

Ennis nickte. „Ja, ich denke schon."

Jack fuhr fort. "Ray habe ich nie geliebt, also schätze ich, dass dieses Verlangen niemals da war... diese Sache, die mich zu so etwas treibt."

Ennis sah Jack eine Weile nachdenklich an. „Was ist denn befriedigend für dich?", fragte er. „Ich meine Oralsex und diese Handarbeit – hat das funktioniert?"

„Hat es. Es funktionierte. Aber ich wusste, was ich mit dir hatte... wie es sein konnte. Ich hab dir ja gesagt, dass ich mit Ray Schluss gemacht habe, weil ich gemerkt habe, dass ich dich liebe. Der Sex war auch ein Teil davon neben dem Gefühl in meinem Herzen."

Ennis grinste belustigt. „Was denkst du, macht er mit seinem Doktorfreund? Seinen Schwanz lutschen und es ihm mit der Hand besorgen?"

Jack musste kichern. „Vielleicht… aber ich vermute, er ist Dr. Ficker. Immerhin ist er Chirurg. Das sind ziemlich bestimmende Typen, vielleicht ist er auch im Schlafzimmer der Boss."

Ennis lehnte sich zurück und starrte in den Himmel. „Wer weiß? Es gibt verschiedene Typen von Schwulen, also wer weiß?" Er hielt inne, dann lächelte er Jack zu. „Wir haben echt Glück, dass wir kompatibel sind."

"Sind wir, aber um ehrlich zu sein, En... das ist eine Sache, die ich so an dir mag."

„Was?", fragte Ennis, der ihm nicht folgen konnte.

„Man merkt es, En. Du bist ein aggressiver Typ. Du scheinst sanft und ruhig zu sein aber du hast Feuer unterm Hintern. Das finde ich sexy."

„Und du wusstest, dass ich dich ficken würde?", fragte Ennis.

„Ich hatte das Gefühl…"

„Das ist erstaunlich, Jack.", grinste Ennis. „Wo ICH ja nicht mal wusste, dass ich dich ficken würde."

Jack lachte. „Du wusstest ja auch nicht, dass du schwul bist, En. Hättest du das gewusst, hättest du auch sicher darüber nachgedacht."

Ennis lehnte sich zurück und wurde plötzlich ruhig. Dann mit leiser Stimme, fast als schämte er sich, sagte er: „Ich hab Alma in den Arsch gefickt."

Jack musterte ihn. „Sie hat dich das tun lassen? Die meisten Frauen finden..." Er beendete den Satz nicht.

„Ich hab sie nicht gefragt, hab's einfach gemacht." Er sah Jack reumütig an. „Das ist diese aggressive Seite, oder?"

„Stimmt. Hat sie dir gesagt, dass du aufhören sollst?"

Ennis schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, sie hat nie was gesagt."

Jack drehte sich um und sah Ennis direkt ins Gesicht. „En, ich will nicht über dich urteilen oder was über dich und Alma sagen, aber ich denke… ich denke, es ist besser, dass du mit mir zusammen bist. Ich denke, ich bin etwas stärker und kann besser mit dir umgehen."

Ennis nickte. „Da hast du sicher Recht. Ich hab versucht, vorsichtig zu sein, aber manchmal haben mich meine Gefühle einfach übermannt. Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht, ob ich ihr wehgetan habe."

„Naja, das ist vorbei, jetzt musst du nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Und wenn du zu grob mit mir umgehst, sag ich dir die Meinung."

„Das ist aber noch nicht passiert, oder?", fragte Ennis.

„In dreizehn Jahren nicht, Cowboy.", sagte Jack.

Ennis wandte sich zu Jack um und grinste ihn versaut an. „Das gibt mir Gelegenheit, mir etwas vorzustellen.", sagte er. „Wir haben das große Bett, viel Platz – vielleicht fessele ich dich."

Jack zwinkerte ihm zu. „Ich hab mich schon gefragt, worauf du wartest.", sagte er.

Ennis kam ins Schlafzimmer und trocknete sich mit einem Handtuch das Haar. Jack lag auf dem Bett, hatte sich ein paar Kissen in den Rücken gelegt und nippte an einem Bier.

„Du lebst dein Lotterleben, was?", grinste Ennis.

„Ich hab dir auch ein Bier mitgebracht.", sagte Jack und wies auf die Flasche. „Da auf der Kommode."

Ennis nahm sie und trank einen Schluck. „Wann renovieren wir eigentlich das Bad?", fragte er. „Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich es mit dieser Handdusche noch aushalte."

„Wann immer du damit anfangen willst, Cowboy.", erwiderte Jack. „Ich denke, du hast mehr Ahnung von Renovierungen als ich."

„Aber ich hab auch noch nie ein Bad renoviert. Trotzdem ist Bauen ja Bauen... ich find schon raus, wie das geht." Er hielt inne und sah Jack an. „Ich finde, wir sollten alles neu machen – die Toilette, das Waschbecken – und nicht nur die Dusche."

Jack nickte. „Ist wohl sinnvoll. Alles hier drin ist sicher vierzig Jahre alt."

„Na dann", überlegte Ennis, „müssen wir nen Plan machen – ich kann nicht tagelang ohne Klo leben."

Jack lachte. „Wo liegt das Problem, Cowboy, hast du vergessen, wie man in die Büsche kackt?"

Ennis musste ebenfalls lachen. "Jap, nach Monaten, in denen ich mit dir in einem Bett geschlafen hab und nur den Flur runter gehen musste, um zu pissen, bin ich ein neuer Mensch, Jack Twist. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dich je wieder in einem Zelt vögeln könnte."

Jack grinste ihn an und schwang die Beine über die Bettkante. „Zieh dich an, En. Lass uns zum Barbecue ausgehen. Mir ist nicht nach kochen."

„Hört sich gut an.", sagte Ennis, öffnete den Wandschrank und wählte ein Hemd aus. „Ich bin in einer Minute fertig."

Eine halbe Stunde später betraten sie das Barbecue-Restaurant. Sie sahen, dass ihre Lieblingsecke unbesetzt war. Dann nahmen sie Jeanie Campbell ins Auge und sie nickte, um ihnen zu bestätigen, dass sie dort sitzen konnten. Als sie ihre Sitzplätze einnahmen, kam Jeanie mit zwei Bier herüber. „Das Essen geht heute aufs Haus.", sagte sie. „Das Übliche?"

Beide nickten, doch Jack fragte: "Warum kriegen wir kostenloses Essen?"

„Naja.", meinte sie. „Ihr habt doch was zu feiern, nicht?"

Jack musterte sie. "Ähhhhm, was? Hat einer den Möbelwagen gesehen?"

Sie lachte. „Ja ganz recht. Und die Lieferanten haben hier zu Mittag gegessen, also weiß ich sogar, was ihr für Möbel gekauft habt." Sie zwinkerte ihnen zu, als sie dies sagte. „Aber wegen eines neuen Bettes, bekommt man kein kostenloses Essen. Hier geht's um mehr."

Beide sahen sie verwirrt an und fragten sich, was wohl die Überraschung war.

„Gestern wurde Hals Testament vom Gericht abgezeichnet. Die Neuigkeiten sind schon rum. Glückwunsch, Ennis.", sagte sie.

Ennis sah zur Boden und errötete. „Danke, Jeanie. Ich kann es selbst noch nicht fassen."

Jack lächelte Jeanie zu. „Tom hat es uns nach der Beerdigung gesagt, deshalb hatten wir ein paar Wochen, um es sacken zu lassen… aber es ist so aufregend. Wir sind immer noch etwas geschockt."

Jeanie grinste. „Kann ich mir vorstellen – aber ich kann mir keine zwei netteren Jungs vorstellen, denen das hätte passieren können." Sie hielt einen Moment inne, dann fügte sie hinzu: „Erinnert ihr euch daran, als wir uns im Haus unterhalten haben – als ich sagte, dass es gut für eure Integration in der Gemeinde wäre, wenn ihr Hal zu euch nach Hause holt?" Beide nickten. „Nun, das hier setzt dem ganzen wohl die Spitze auf. Hal hatte viele Freunde in der Stadt. Wenn er euch genug mochte, um euch die Farm nach 100 Jahren zu geben… naja... ihr wisst, was ich sagen will."

„Ich weiß, was du sagen willst, Jeanie.", sagte Jack. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir unsere Meinung über das Arschloch Norm Crocker je ändern werden." Er hielt inne. „Oh, entschuldige meine Wortwahl. Aber ich habe Mitleid mit dem nächsten schwulen Kerl, der versucht einen Kredit von ihm zu bekommen."

Jeanie stand da wie erstarrt und war käseweiß geworden. „Habt ihr's denn nicht gehört?"

„Was gehört?", fragte Jack. „Wir waren die ganze Zeit auf der Farm, haben unsere neuen Möbel geliefert bekommen und waren schwimmen."

Jeanie nickte und hob dann einen Finger. „Wartet mal." Sie ging hinüber zur Kasse und kam mit einer Zeitung zurück. „Es war eine solche Schlagzeile, dass es auf der ersten Seite des Lubbock Avalanche Journal gedruckt wurde."

Sie legte die Zeitung vor Jack auf den Tisch. Er besah sich die Zeitung und langsam sickerten die Worte in sein Bewusstsein. „Ach du heilige Scheiße.", sagte er gedämpft.

Ennis sah ihn an. „Was denn? Was ist passiert?"

Jack drehte die Zeitung und schob sie über den Tisch zu Ennis. Ennis besah sich zuerst das Bild, ein unscharfes Schwarz-Weiß-Foto einer unförmigen Masse Stahl, die einst ein Truck hätte gewesen sein können. Seine Augen flogen zur Überschrift, die in großen schwarzen Lettern gedruckt war: „Bankier aus Quanah bei Zugunglück ums Leben gekommen" „Was?", fragte Ennis, der immer noch nicht begriff.

Jack zeigte auf die Worte. „Bankier aus Quanah – Norm Crocker. Er wurde letzte Nacht getötet, als sein Truck auf einem Bahnübergang stehen blieb und er von einem Güterzug gerammt wurde. Er wurde 180 Meter über die Gleise geschleift, ehe der Zug anhalten konnte."

„Heilige Scheiße.", sagte Ennis.

„Heilige Scheiße stimmt.", erwiderte Jeanie. „Ich rede nicht gerne schlecht über Tote aber in diesem Fall ist es wirklich verdient."

„Was genau ist passiert?", fragte Jack, der die Zeitung nicht vor sich liegen hatte, um zu Ende zu lesen.

„Norm hatte ein paar gute alte Freunde, mit denen er gelegentlich trank. Gestern Nacht, als er ziemlich zu war, hat er den Truck abgewürgt. Andere sagen, er hätte einen Platten gehabt und es sei nur ein unglücklicher Zufall gewesen, dass es auf dem Bahnübergang passiert ist. Wie auch immer", sie hob die Schulter, „jedenfalls kam ein Güterzug gerade vorbei mit 45 Meilen die Stunde und der hat Norms Truck einfach erfasst und zusammengequetscht wie ein Spielzeug."

„Jesus.", sagte Jack. „Ich hab den Kerl für einen Idioten gehalten aber ihm nie den Tod gewünscht."

„Jack", erwiderte Jeanie, „glaub mir, du bist nicht der Einzige, der Norm Crocker gegenüber so eingestellt war. Die meisten Leute in der Stadt hielten ihn für einen Idioten."

„Ehrlich?", fragte Jack.

„Ehrlich.", antwortete Jeanie. „Ich dachte immer, Banken hätten die Aufgabe, den Leuten Geld zu leihen aber so wie Norm Crocker gearbeitet hat, hatte man nen anderen Eindruck. Ich weiß, dass ihr sauer ward, als er euch abgelehnt hat, aber glaub mir, ihr ward nicht die Einzigen. Meine Freundin Sue Ellen wollte einen Kredit haben, um ihren Beautysalon zu eröffnen – er lehnte ab, weil er fand, dass Frauen nicht arbeiten, sondern zu Hause bei den Kindern bleiben sollten. Eine andere Freundin, die geschieden ist, bekam dieselbe Moralpredigt wie ihr. Und wenn deine Haut nicht kalkweiß ist – vergiss es." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Da denkt man, dass ein Bankier ein in der Gesellschaft fest verankertes Mitglied ist, doch Norm – der hatte echt Dreck am stecken. Die Leute werden ihm nicht eine Träne nachweinen."

„Nun, das ist echt mal was Neues.", sagte Jack.

Jeanie nickte. „Die Beerdigung ist in zwei Tagen, falls ihr hingehen wollt."

Jack lächelte schwach. "Ich glaub, ich verzichte."

„Du und ein Großteil der Stadt.", sagte Jeanie. „Ich sag euch, ich denke nicht, dass die Kirche auch nur annähernd so voll wird wie bei Hal Lawrences Beerdigung."

Während Jeanie und Jack geredet hatten, hatte Ennis den Zeitungsartikel zu Ende gelesen. Er sah auf zu Jack. „Ich kann es verdammt nochmal nicht fassen."

"Ich weiß, es ist unglaublich.", erwiderte Jack.

„Jack, ich denke da an Tom und seine Philosophie. „Es gibt keine Zufälle…" Haben wir das passieren lassen?"

Jack musterte Ennis. Ennis' Gesicht war blass und seine Augen hatten einen verängstigten Glanz, den Jack noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Jack sah sich rasch im Restaurant um und erkannte, dass Jeanie sie von den anderen Gästen abschirmte. Also griff er hinüber und nahm Ennis' Hand in seine eigene, da er das Gefühl hatte, Ennis brauche im Moment den physischen Kontakt. „Babe, du – wir – haben gar nichts getan. Unser Weg hat Norms vor drei Wochen gekreuzt und das war's auch schon. Letzte Nacht war seine Zeit gekommen und mehr gibt es dazu nicht zu sagen. Vielleicht gibt es keine Zufälle aber das war auch nichts, was uns betroffen hätte."

Ennis nickte und seine Wangen nahmen langsam wieder Farbe an. „Danke, Babe.", sagte er sanft. „Du hast Recht."

Jeanie nahm die Zeitung. „Ich hol euer Essen. Bin gleich zurück.", sagte sie.

Sie ging fort und Ennis zog seine Hand weg, um sie in seinen Schoß zu legen. Er grinste Jack schwach an. „Es ist verdammt unfassbar."

"Ist es.", sagte Jack. "Ja, das ist es."

Norm Crockers Tod wurde zu dem Ereignis, das das erste Kapitel ihres gemeinsamen Lebens abschloss. Ein paar Tage später sah Jack auf den Kalender und erkannte, dass vier Monate vergangen waren – vom 15. Mai bis zum 15. September – von der Nacht in Don Wroes Hütte bis zu Norm Crockers Todestag. „Genau vier Monate, En.", sagte er. „Irgendwie fühlt es sich an wie vier Jahre."

"Aber irgendwie auch wie vier Tage.", erwiderte Ennis.

Jack nickte. „Ich weiß, was du meinst. Aber trotzdem..." Er wandte sich um und sah Ennis nachdenklich an. "Muss ich sagen, dass ich hoffe, dass der Rest unseres Lebens nicht so aufregend wird wie die letzten vier Monate."

„Was war daran aufregend?", fragte Ennis zwinkernd. „Wir sind umgezogen, haben geheiratet, du wurdest geschieden, meine Töchter haben uns drei Wochen besucht, ich hab herausgefunden, dass ich schwul bin, Leute sind gestorben, wir haben eine Farm geerbt… ist das nicht Alltag?"

Jack lächelte ihm zu. „Das einzige was fehlt, ist eine Geburt." Und aus dem nichts klingelte das Telefon. „Lazy L, hier ist Jack.", sagte er, als er den Hörer aufnahm.

„Jack, hier ist Tom.", kam es durch die Leitung. „Ich rufe nur an, um zu sagen, dass Janet ihr Baby bekommen hat. Es ist ein kleines Mädchen, ca 7 Pfund schwer. Ihr Name ist Kendra."

"Tom, das ist ja toll.", sagte Jack. „Geht es Janet gut?"

„Sie ist wohlauf.", erwiderte Tom. „Eine recht einfache Geburt, nur drei Stunden lang. Sie hat Kendra in zwanzig Minuten herausgepresst. Vielleicht kommt sie Morgen schon nach Hause."

"Nun, grüße sie schön von uns, ja? Ennis hat eine Schwäche für Töchter. Gib Kendra einen Extra-Kuss von ihm." Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, dann legte Jack auf. Er schaute Ennis an. „Wäre das auch erledigt. Jetzt haben wir auch eine Geburt." Er erzählte Ennis die Einzelheiten über Toms Tochter.

Ennis sah Jack lächelnd an. „Weißt du, was wir auch den ganzen Sommer lang gemacht haben?"

„Was?", fragte Jack,

„Wir hatten viel zu feiern. Bei fast allem, was passiert, schaffen wir es, es als einen Grund zum Feiern zu nehmen" Er ging zum Kühlschrank und nahm eine Sektflasche heraus.

„Und…?", fragte Jack und zwinkerte Ennis aufmunternd zu.

Ennis zwinkerte zurück. „Ich denke, wir sollten feiern, dass Kendra Lawrence jetzt mit uns auf dieser Erde lebt." Er nahm zwei Gläser aus dem Regal. „Oder nicht?"

"Da sag ich nicht nein, Cowboy.", erwiderte Jack und knöpfte sein Hemd auf, während er zur Treppe hinüber ging.


	22. Intermezzo: Einweihung des Bettes

Intermezzo zur Einweihung des Bettes

Anmerkung: Ja, ihr habt Recht, nach diesem Kapitel folgen noch ein Epilog und ein paar Drabbles, dann ist die Story beendet. Aber ich hab mich dazu entschlossen, auch die Folgestory zu übersetzen. ;)

Jack und Ennis gingen durch das Haus, löschten die Lichter und schlossen für die Nacht ab. In der Küche nahm Ennis die Whiskeyflasche und wollte sie ins Regal stellen. „Willst du noch was?", fragte er Jack.

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich brauch' nichts. Bist du in der Stimmung, um eine kleine Einweihung vorzunehmen?"

Ennis grinste ihn an, stellte sein Glas in die Spüle und zog Jack dann an sich. Er küsste ihn auf den Hals und fasste ihn am Kragen. „Ja.", sagte er sanft. „Bin ich."

Jack ergab sich einen Moment lang Ennis' Umarmung und genoss das Gefühl seiner Haut. Jetzt am Ende des Tages war sie rau an seinem Hals. Schließlich löste sich Jack, nahm Ennis bei der Hand und führte ihn die Treppe hinauf. Beide waren barfuß, deshalb waren ihre Schritte weich und ruhig, als sie in den ersten Stock stiegen und den Flur hinab zum Schlafzimmer gingen. Ennis stand an der Tür und schüttelte den Kopf, als könne er nicht glauben, was er sah.

Ohne sein Wissen war Jack ein paar Minuten vorher schon mal oben gewesen unter dem Vorwand, er müsse zur Toilette. Stattdessen hatte er ein Dutzend Teelichter in Gläsern im Raum verteilt – auf der Kommode, der Fensterbank und am Kopfende ihres neuen Bettes. Die Flammen flackerten und warfen Schatten an die Wände. Sie tauchten das Zimmer in ein schwaches, gelbes Licht. Jack hatte außerdem die Laken zurückgeschlagen und ordentlich zusammen gefaltet. Sechs Kissen waren in zwei Reihen am Kopfende aufgebahrt.

Ennis musterte Jack und ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. „Magst du es?", fragte Jack sanft.

Ennis nickte. „Ich mag es. Du weißt, dass ich dich gerne sehen will, ich mag es nicht im Stockdunkeln..." Er besah sich das Zimmer noch einen Moment lang, dann wandte er sich an Jack. „Weißt du, Jack, dieses Bett und die anderen Möbel machen echt was her. In meinem ganzen Leben hatte ich noch nie so schöne Möbel."

Jack nickte. „Ich find es auch sehr schön. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich noch wochenlang durch die Geschäfte streifen können, ich hätte niemals ein Bett gefunden, dass ich so sehr gemocht hätte wie dieses. Es war eine Art Impuls, es zu kaufen aber ich denke, es ist einfach perfekt."

„Was hat Ray noch gesagt? Es sieht aus wie ein Bett für Männer?" Jack nickte, um Ennis' Kommentar zu bestätigen. Ennis fuhr fort: „Ich weiß nicht viel von Dekoration, aber ich verstehe, was er meint. Da ist nichts Mädchenhaftes an diesem Zeug." Er hielt inne. „Ich mag auch die Laken." Sie hatten sich für ein dunkles Karomuster aus blau und grün entschieden, denn Ennis wusste, dass grün Jacks Lieblingsfarbe war.

Er betrat das Zimmer und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Jack stand noch immer an seiner Seite und hatte die Hand leicht auf Ennis' Schulter gelegt, eine Geste, die zugleich schützend und liebevoll war. Ennis griff hinüber zu der kleinen Kommode mit den vier Schubladen und öffnete die Oberste. Er sah eine Tube K-Y Gel aber außerdem noch eine andere Tube. „Was ist das?", fragte er und sah erst Jack und dann das Etikett an. „Massage-Öl?"

Jack nickte. „Ich dachte, vielleicht willst du mal ne Rückenmassage haben.", sagte er. „Oder mir eine geben."

Ennis schraubte die Kappe ab und hielt sich die Tube unter die Nase. „Riecht gut.", fand er. „Was ist das?"

"Mandelöl.", erklärte Jack. "Ich mochte den Blumenduft nicht und auch nicht den Früchteduft. Das hier hat gut gerochen."

Ennis stellte die Tube zurück und öffnete die zweite Schublade. Er hatte erwartet, sie leer vorzufinden, doch sie war es nicht. Seine Finger schlossen sich um etwas Festes und doch Gummiartiges. Er nahm es heraus und drehte es in seinen Händen. Dann sah er Jack an. „Das sieht aus wie ein Schwanz.", stellte er fest. "Aber guck dir mal die Farbe an..."

„Ich mochte den Hautfarbenen nicht und schwarz war mir zu… weiß nicht… zu hart. Also hab ich lila genommen."

„Was ist das überhaupt?", fragte Ennis und drehte es noch immer in den Händen hin und her.

„Das nennt man Dildo, Babe.", flüsterte Jack ihm ins Ohr.

„Und für was ist der?", fragte Ennis jetzt mit einem leichten Grinsen.

„Zum spielen.", sagte Jack leise. „Weißt du, manchmal will man seine Hände frei haben…"

Ennis nickte und sah den Dildo nachdenklich an. „Zum spielen, huh?", fragte er zwinkernd. „Ich denke, ich kann's mir vorstellen." Er legte ihn zurück in die Schublade und schloss sie, dass griff er zur dritten Lade. „Noch mehr Überraschungen?", fragte er und drehte sich zu Jack um.

„Sag du's mir.", erwiderte Jack. „Du bist hier doch der Forscher."

Er öffnete die dritte Schublade und fühlte etwas Weiches. Er nahm es heraus. Es war eine Masse von etwas Dickem, Seilartigem, und dennoch war es weich und biegsam. Er wickelte es auf und hielt es in die Höhe. Nun erkannte er, um was es sich handelte. „Na, na, na.", sagte er. "Jack Mistkerl Twist. Und ich dachte, wir hätten heute Nachmittag nur Spaß gemacht." Jack grinste ihn an und sagte nichts. Ennis griff noch einmal in die Schublade und holte eine Augenbinde hervor. Er legte das seidene Seil in seinen Schoß und zog Jack die Binde über die Augen. „Also, Jack, du willst die Augen verbunden haben?"

Jack nahm die Augenbinde ab und grinste Ennis an. „Vielleicht irgendwann mal. Aber nicht heute. Heute Nacht will ich dich sehen." Er nahm das Seilbündel und die Augenbinde, um sie in die Lade zurückzulegen. Diese schloss er dann. „Das heben wir uns für wann anders auf."

Ennis nickte. „Ja, heute Nacht soll's romantisch sein.", sagte er. Ennis drehte Jack herum, sodass er ihn ansah, dann presste er leicht seine Lenden gegen Jacks Bein. „Jetzt hab ich dich.", sagte er sanft. „Ich brauche gar kein Seil." Jack lächelte, während Ennis begann, langsam sein Shirt auszuziehen. Er schob es mit beiden Händen auf und über Jacks Schultern. Eine Weile ließ er seine Hände auf Jacks Brustkorb liegen. Ennis lehnte sich etwas nach vorne und biss sanft in die Haut an seiner Lieblingsstelle an Jacks Schlüsselbein. „Ich liebe dich, Babe.", sagte er sanft.

„Ich dich auch.", erwiderte Jack, beugte seinen Kopf hinunter und küsste Ennis auf den Kopf.

Ennis' Hände bewegten sich, fuhren an Jacks Rippen entlang und rieben mit den Daumen durch sein Brusthaar, wobei sie jeden Nippel vorsichtig massierten. Er besah sich Jacks Brust und schaute dann auf. „Weißt du was, Jack?", fragte er und wartete nicht die typische "Was?" Antwort ab. „Ich denke, Titten werden völlig überbewertet. Ich vermisse sie nicht. Ich mag das hier lieber."

"Was lieber?", konnte Jack seine Frage doch noch stellen.

„Das hier.", erwiderte Ennis und nickte in Jacks Richtung. „Deine Muskeln und deine Rippen. Das ist es, was ich mag." Er ließ seine Hände mit der Erkundung fortfahren, bewegte sie zu Jacks Rücken und ließ sie zu den kleinen Kerben über seinem Steißbein wandern. Dann kamen seine Hände nach vorne zurück und spielten mit dem dunklen Haar, das Jacks Nabel umrandete. Er griff nach Jacks Gürtelschnalle und öffnete sie, dann knöpfte er Jacks Jeans auf und zog den Reißverschluss nach unten. Er fasste hinein und holte Jacks Glied heraus, das, was nicht überraschend war, vollkommen steif war. Er beugte sich herab, leckte kurz darüber und hauchte einen Kuss auf die Spitze. „Willst du mehr davon?", fragte Ennis und sah Jack durch seine Wimpern hindurch an.

„Ich will mehr von allem, was du mir geben willst.", erwiderte Jack, der spürte, wie sein Herz in seiner Brust zu hämmern begann.

Ennis nickte und lockerte den Griff um Jacks Hüften. Er zog Jacks Jeans um seine Taille und seine Beine, dann half er ihm vorsichtig, heraus zu steigen. Er beugte sich herab und sammelte sie vom Boden auf, ebenso wie das Shirt. Beides legte er auf die Truhe am Bettende. „Mr. Sauber und Korrekt.", kommentierte Jack, beugte sich nach vorne und küsste Ennis unter den Hemdkragen. „Darf ich dich jetzt auch ausziehen?" Er wartete Ennis' Antwort nicht ab, sondern drehte ihn herum. Nun stand Ennis und Jack saß vor ihm. Ennis' Beine zitterten unter der leichten Umklammerung von Jacks Lenden.

Als würde er ein Schema wiederholen, knöpfte Jack langsam Ennis' Hemd auf, schob es ihm von den Schultern und ließ es auf den Boden fallen. Er liebkoste Ennis' Brust, leckte über seine Nippel, fuhr mit der Hand seine Arme hinab und fasste ihn sanft an den Hüften. „Hab dich, Cowboy.", flüsterte er.

Ennis stand einfach nur da, ließ sich festhalten und versuchte, das Verlangen niederzukämpfen, seine Hände zu befreien und Jack auf das Bett zu werfen. Manchmal wurde er so ungeduldig, dass das Verlangen danach, in Jack zu sein, das Verlangen, den Moment auszukosten, überstieg. Er wusste ja, wie sehr er diese Momente genoss – doch wenn er sich dann in solch einem Moment befand, schwanden seine Geduld und seine Selbstkontrolle, Eigenschaften, die er eigentlich zu Genüge besaß, die die Lust auf Jack aber manchmal verschwinden ließ.

Ennis stöhnte leicht, als er Jacks Hände von seinen Seiten zu seiner Gürtelschnalle wandern fühlte. Der Verschluss wurde geöffnet, dann griff Jack hinein und befreite seinen Penis aus seinem Gefängnis, wo er gegen das Hosenbein gepresst worden war. „Sieht aus, als wär' ich nicht der einzige, der hier unten schon bereit ist.", sagte Jack sanft, beugte seinen Kopf hinab und berührte ihn leicht mit er Zunge. Er griff mit der rechten Hand zwischen Ennis' Beine und nahm durch den rauen Denim-Jeans-Stoff seine Hoden in den Griff. Er bewegte sie in seiner Hand, drückte und massierte sie zärtlich, während seine linke Hand Ennis' Glied streichelte und seine Zunge weiterhin die Spitze umspielte.

„Oh Jack.", stöhnte Ennis, dem es mittlerweile immer schwerer fiel, vor seinem Liebsten zu stehen. „Du bläst so gut." Seine Stimme blieb ihm im Halse stecken, als er eine weitere Berührung von Jacks Zunge spürte.

„Ich blase ja noch gar nicht wirklich.", erwiderte Jack. „Ich wärm dich nur ein bisschen auf." Er zog seine Hände zurück und schob Ennis' Jeans herunter. Dann warf er sie auf den Boden und zog Ennis auf sich, indem er seine Beine nach oben anhob und auf das Bett legte. „Lass es uns schön gemütlich machen in diesem großen Bett, das wir einweihen.", flüsterte er, hob Ennis an und schob ihm ein Kissen unter den Kopf. „Ist das schön?"

Ennis nickte und lächelte Jack an. Er streckte die Arme nach beiden Seiten aus und versuchte, die Bettkanten zu erreichen, dann grinste er Jack schelmisch zu. „Ich glaub nicht, dass das legal ist.", bemerkte er. „So ein großes Bett…"

"Warum denn nicht?", grinste Jack zurück. „Wir sind zwei große Männer, über 1,80m groß, nicht so kleine, zerbrechliche Dinger. Wir brauchen unseren Platz."

„Zwei große Männer.", wiederholte Ennis genüsslich. „Ich liebe einen Mann…" Er legte sich auf die Seite und zog Jack an sich, dann beugte er sich zu seinem Hals hinab, während seine linke Hand zu Jacks Hoden und Penis hinabwanderte. Er umfasste beides mit seinen langen Fingern, massierte sie und streichelte sie gleichermaßen. „Ich dachte, dass du das mit mir machst, jetzt mach ich es mit dir. Was ist passiert?", flüsterte er.

„Nichts.", antwortete Jack, griff hinab und nahm Ennis' Glied in seine rechte Hand. Er drehte den Kopf, und fand Ennis' Mund. Darauf presste er hart seine Lippen und drang tief mit der Zunge in seinen Rachen ein.

Sie bewegten sich gemeinsam und fanden ihren Rhythmus, jeder verwendete eine Hand um den Penis des anderen zu liebkosen und die andere, um sich zu streicheln, während ihre Lippen und Zungen ihre Gesichter erkundeten.

Ennis fühlte die Hitze eines Orgasmus in seinen Lenden aufwallen und zog sich ein wenig zurück. „Ich liebe es auf diese Weise.", flüsterte er. „Aber ich will dich ficken…"

"Jetzt gleich?", fragte Jack. "Oder darf ich dich noch ein wenig mit dem Mund verwöhnen?"

„Ich würde in deinem Mund kommen, so wie ich mich jetzt fühle.", sagte Ennis.

„Du kannst in meinem Mund kommen und mich dann schnell von hinten nehmen.", antwortete Jack sanft.

Ennis schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht später. Ich will mich mit deinem Hintern amüsieren."

Jack grinste ihn an, lehnte sich über Ennis' Brust hinweg und holte das K-Y Gel aus der Schublade. Dann reichte er es Ennis. „Okay, dann, Cowboy, bin ich ganz der deine." Er rollte sich auf den Bauch und hob seine Hüften mithilfe seiner Knie an.

Ennis nahm etwas Gleitmittel und rieb es auf die Länge seines Gliedes. Dann rutschte er ein wenig näher zu Jack und schob seine Hüften nach vorne, während er mit dem Finger Jacks Spalt entlang fuhr bis zu seiner Öffnung. Er schob den Mittelfinger seiner rechten Hand in ihn, drehte ihn und spielte mit Jack, der ein leichtes Stöhnen hören ließ und seinen Kopf zur Seite wandte. Er stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf einem Kissen ab. Ennis beobachtete seinen Finger und lauschte Jack. Er kannte das Stöhnen, dass dieser von sich gab, wenn er nur die richtige Stelle traf. Dann, wobei sogar er selbst durch das plötzlich aufwallende Verlangen überrascht wurde, zog er seinen Finger zurück und griff um Jack herum. Er nahm seinen Penis in die rechte Hand, wobei er sich an dessen Hüften festhielt. Dann beugte er sich nach vorne und zog mit seiner Zunge dieselbe Linie nach, die zuvor sein Finger erkundet hatte, Jacks Spalte hinab und zu seiner Öffnung. Er leckte mit seiner Zunge darum und schob sie hin und wieder hinein.

Jack warf seinen Kopf zurück, um zu sehen, was da vor sich ging, denn er erkannte, dass es sich weder um einen Finger noch um Ennis' Glied handelte. „Oh heilige Scheiße.", murmelte er. „Ist das deine Zunge?"

Ennis konnte nicht antworten, da sein Mund anderweitig beschäftigt war, deshalb fuhr er nur mit seiner Erkundungstour fort. Schließlich zog er sich zurück, küsste Jack zuerst auf den Hintern und dann ein wenig tiefer auf eine weiche Stelle darunter.

„Oh Ennis, fick mich sofort.", murmelte Jack mit schwacher Stimme. Er fühlte sich nicht länger dazu in der Lage, dem mächtigen Verlangen in seiner Brust zu widerstehen.

„Du willst das kleine rose Ding?", fragte Ennis spielerisch, während seine Finger erneut Jacks Hintern und seine Öffnung massierten.

„Nein Ennis, ich will dich!", rief Jack aus und drehte sich erneut herum, um Ennis ansehen zu können. Jetzt benutzte er seine eigene rechte Hand, um sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen.

„Ein paar Finger?", sagte Ennis mit immer noch ruhiger Stimme.

„Fuck, nein, keine Finger! Ich will deinen Schwanz.", rief er, während er mit gesenkten Kopf seinen eigenen rieb.

„Bettelst du etwa, Cowboy?", fragte Ennis, der nicht wusste, woher er plötzlich die Selbstkontrolle nahm, da er doch genauso erregt war wie Jack, den das Verlangen in unerreichbare Höhen trug.

„Ja, ich bettele. Schieb ihn in mich, hart, ja, du Wichser!", krächzte er und seine Stimme blieb ihm im Halse stecken.

Ennis zog sich zurück und kniete sich hin, dann presste er seinen Penis gegen Jacks Hintern und hinein – nicht sanft, nicht genüsslich, sondern mit einer Dringlichkeit, die aus der Leidenschaft entstand, mit der er Jack so vollkommen spüren und eins mit ihm werden wollte.

Ennis hob Jacks Hüften an und fühlte einen inneren Schauer – erst einen, dann zwei. Wenn es so rau war wie jetzt, erinnerte er sich immer wieder an ihren ersten Sommer zusammen – an den einzigen Sommer zusammen außer jetzt in Quanah – als sie noch nichts über Techniken oder Liebe gewusst hatten und wo der Sex nur primitiv und eine Instinkthandlung gewesen war.

Ennis spürte die siedende Hitze eines Orgasmus in seiner Brust, das Feuer in seinem Bauch. Er versuchte, es noch zurückzuhalten, aber es dauerte nur noch zwei Stöße, dann explodierte sein Sperma in Jacks Hintern. Sein Penis fühlte sich warm und kalt, hart und weich an, millionenfache Empfindungen auf einmal. Die Welt schien zu verschwinden hinter dieser silbernen Vision, in der er den Rücken seinen Geliebten sehen konnte, dessen schwarzes Haar und dessen Gesicht, das sich genau in dem Moment lächelnd zu ihm umdrehte, als sie beide ihren Höhepunkt erlebten, explosionsartig und intensiv.

„Oh Fuck, oh Fuck!", rief Ennis aus, fasste Jack um den Brustkorb und fiel auf die Seite, wobei er Jack nahe an sich zog. Er wollte seinen Penis für immer in Jacks Hintern lassen, doch er wusste, dass ihm höchstens ein oder zwei Minuten blieben, um das Gefühl zu genießen. Er spürte, wie Jacks Herz in seiner Brust hämmerte und auch sein eigener Atem ging flach und schnell.

Allmählich wurden ihr Pulsschlag und ihre Atmung wieder normal, doch dann fühlte Ennis, wie Jack in seine Armen zu beben und zu zittern begann. Ennis beugte sich zu ihm. „Passiert es, Cowboy?", Jack nickte, unfähig zu sprechen. "Lass mich die Kerzen ausblasen, dann decke ich uns zu."

Er ging zu jeder Kerze hin und blies sie vorsichtig aus, da er das Wachs nicht aus den Gläsern auf die neuen Möbel verteilen wollte. Der Raum war dunkel, doch dann bemerkte er, dass es draußen Vollmond war und er zog den Vorhang auf, um das silbrige Licht über das Bett scheinen zu lassen.

Er legte sich neben Jack und zog die Laken und die Decke über sie. Er fühlte, dass Jack jetzt stärker zitterte. Als dies zum ersten Mal passiert war, hatte Ennis nicht gewusst, was los war – sie waren auf einem Angelausflug gewesen und er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, ob es Jack einfach kalt war oder dies eine Art Reaktion auf den überhöhten Alkoholgenuss darstellte. Jetzt aber wusste Ennis, was los war – es geschah nicht oft, aber manchmal hatte Jack eine Art postkoitale, postorgastische Reaktion, bei der er eine Weile bebte und zitterte – manchmal fünf Minuten lang, manchmal zehn. Ennis hatte das Gefühl, dies müsse etwas mit seinen Nerven zutun haben – Jack hatte den ganzen Weg des Verlangens gehen müssen und jetzt musste sein Körper eine Art Arbeit leisten, um alles wieder zu normalisieren. Ennis hielt Jack fest und ließ das Zittern auf sich übergehen. Ihm selbst war dies noch nie passiert aber irgendwie mochte er das an Jack – es war einfach, simpel und rein, es erinnerte ihn an das Zittern eines neugeborenen Hengstes.

Allmählich wurde Jack ruhiger, sein Zittern wurde schwächer und Ennis konnte durch seine immer flacher werdenden Atemzüge mit Bestimmtheit sagen, dass er einschlief. „Ehe du schläfst, mein Schatz", flüsterte er ihm zu, „schau dir den Mond an." Jack drehte sich um und musterte das silbrige Licht, das den Raum erhellte. „Vollmond, genau wie bei unserer allerersten Nacht in Brokeback und dann einen Monat später bei unserem ersten Mal im Zelt. Ich werde den Vollmond immer lieben."

„Und ich werde dich immer lieben.", sagte Jack mit schwerer Stimme. Seine Lider fielen zu und er konnte dem Schlaf nicht länger widerstehen.

„Und ich dich.", erwiderte Ennis, zog Jack an sich und schlief ein, während seine Lippen im Haar seines Geliebten vergraben waren und seine Arme ihn umklammerten in einer Umarmung, die niemals enden wollte. Und der Mond schien über ihr neues Bett, in dem sie für immer gemeinsam schlafen wollen, jede Nacht, für den Rest ihres Lebens.


	23. Epilog 2006

Epilog 2006

Und was wurde aus unseren Freunden in Quanah, Childress und Riverton?

Alma und Monroe blieben in Riverton, wo sie viele Jahre lang in Monroes kleinem Bungalow lebten. Alma bekam mit Monroe noch drei Kinder – alles Jungs – und als das zweite im Anmarsch war, brauchten sie ein neues Zuhause. Monroe entschloss sich, ein brandneues Haus zu bauen. Er scheute keine Kosten für Schlafzimmer, Bäder und Dekoration.

In den frühen Achtzigerjahren wurde ein neues Einkaufzentrum am Stadtrand errichtet. In den Plänen war auch ein großer Albertsons Supermarkt verzeichnet. Monroe, der erkannte, dass der neue Markt ein übermächtiger Konkurrent gegen seinen kleinen Lebensmittelladen war, verkaufte sein Geschäft an einen Metzger, der es in ein Fleischfachgeschäft umwandelte. Monroe wurde Geschäftsführer des Albertsons Supermarkt mit mäßigem Erfolg, wobei er es jedoch vermisste, sein eigener Boss zu sein. Alma wurde eine typische Hausfrau und Mutter, die glücklich ihre Söhne aufzog. Zwei ihrer Kinder traten in die Fußstapfen ihres Vaters und wurden Geschäftsmänner. Der Jüngste, welcher ausgesprochen klug war, arbeitet zurzeit als Chemiker und Techniker am Technologischen Institut Kaliforniens.

Lureen kaufte Bobby ein Pferd, was ein Zeichen werden sollte. Bobby, der immer dachte, dass er Angst vor Pferden hätte, erkannte unter Ennis liebevoller und geduldiger Führung, wie sehr er sie eigentlich mochte. Als Teenager begann er, an den Wochenenden und in den Ferien auf der Farm zu arbeiten. Obwohl er alles tat, was man von ihm verlangte, favorisierte er die Arbeit mit Ennis und den Pferden im Stall. Daraufhin beschloss er, dass er Tierarzt werden wollte und besuchte die Texas A & M, eine Schule für Veterinärmedizin. Sein Großvater war sehr enttäuscht, dass er nicht in das Familiengeschäft eintreten wollte, um Farmausrüstung zu verkaufen, doch Lureen freute sich sehr. In ihren Augen konnte jeder einen Mähdrescher verkaufen aber es benötigte eine besondere Gabe, um Tierarzt zu werden. Außerdem liebte sie es, ihn Dr. Twist zu nennen.

Nach dem Abschluss wurde Bobby an einer großen Tierklinik in Childress eingestellt. Lureen hatte sich gewünscht, er würde in etwas wichtigeren Betrieben arbeiten, doch Bobby hatte sich heimlich versprochen, dass er Ennis und seinem Dad immer mit seinen tierärztlichen Kenntnissen zu Hilfe kam, solange wie sie die Lazy L besaßen.

Bobby traf sich mit einer Reihe netter junger Frauen, doch bei keiner machte es klick. Dann, 1999, als er 32 war, lief er seiner alten Highschool-Freundin über den Weg. Sie war nach Childress gekommen, um bei ihren Eltern zu leben, nachdem ihr Mann nach sechs Jahren Ehe in einer Massenkollision vor Dallas ums Leben gekommen war. Sie und Bobby trafen sich regelmäßig und erkannten schließlich, dass der Funke, den sie schon zu Highschoolzeiten gespürt hatten, das einzig Wahre war. Sie heirateten nach sechs Monaten und Bobby adoptierte auf legalem Weg ihre zwei Kinder aus erster Ehe. Sie bekamen 2003 einen gemeinsamen kleinen Sohn, dem sie den Namen John E. Twist gaben – das E steht für Ennis.

Lureen arbeitete weiter bei Newsomes. Kurz nach ihrer Scheidung entschloss sich ihr Vater, ihr einen kleinen Anteil am Geschäft zu geben. Lureen wusste nie, ob dies nun geschah, um Jack eins auszuwischen oder ob es von vorne herein so geplant gewesen war, doch sie stürzte sich Hals über Kopf in die Arbeit, stellte neue Arbeitskräfte ein und erweiterte das Warenangebot. 1983, als LD 65 war, entschied er sich, in den Ruhestand zu treten und übergab Lureen die volle Kontrolle. Sie erbte das Geschäft vollständig, als LD 1993 unerwartet an einem akuten Herzinfarkt starb.

Sie blieb Jack und Ennis gegenüber freundschaftlich, hauptsächlich wegen Bobbys guter Beziehung zu beiden. Sie wurde ihr zweiter zahlender Kunde, als sie Bobbys Pferd unterstellen musste – Phyllis' Sohn, der Reitstunden bekam, war der erste gewesen. Lureen empfahl einigen Freunden ebenfalls die Reitstunden und Stellplätze. Ennis und Jack waren ihr sehr dankbar für ihre Unterstützung – sie wussten, es machte viel aus, gerade in den ersten Jahren.

Lureen lernte ihren zweiten Mann durch Bobby kennen. Während seines Abschlussjahres an der Veterinärschule machte Bobby ein zweimonatiges Praktikum bei einem Kleintierarzt in Corpus Christi. Der Tierarzt – Allen – war zwei Jahre älter als Lureen und hatte nie geheiratet, obwohl er Bobby stets versicherte, er würde das bereuen. Bobby hatte das Gefühl, dass Allen und Lureen zusammen passen würden, und als er sie schließlich zusammenbrachte, merkte er, dass sein Kupplerinstikt Recht behalten hatte. Lureen und Allen unterhielten zwei Jahre lang eine Fernbeziehung, dann, 1995, heirateten sie. Lureen verkaufte Newsomes für eine beträchtliche Summe – immerhin war ihr Vater nicht mehr hier, um es zu missbilligen – und zog nach Corpus Christi. Sie ist ein aktives Mitglied bei ehrenamtlichen Wohltätigkeitsorganisationen und sammelt beachtliche Spendenbeträge. Sie und Allen lieben das Reisen und machen jedes Jahr zwei oder drei Wochen Urlaub an exotischen Orten. Dieses Jahr denken sie über einen Trip in die Mongolei nach, um Fliegenfischen zu gehen.

Junior verlor ihre Liebe zu Büchern nie. Sie schloss 1982 die Highschool ab als eine der besten ihres Jahrgangs und besuchte dann die University of Colorado in Boulder mit einem vollen Stipendium. Sie studierte Englisch und Bibliothekswissenschaften und während des Sommers arbeitete sie in der Universitätsbücherei. Als sie Riverton einmal verlassen hatte, kam sie nie zurück. Sie teilte ihre Semesterferien auf zwischen Riverton und der Lazy L, wobei sie genauso viel Zeit mit Ennis und Jack, wie mit ihrer Mutter verbrachte. Dies wurmte Alma, doch da Junior über 18 war, konnte sie nichts daran ändern.

Nachdem sie bei Phi Beta Kappa graduiert hatte, blieb sie auf der CU und machte ihren Master in Bibliothekswissenschaften. Sie traf ihren Mann, Wayne Curtis, in dieser Zeit. Wayne hatte seinen Abschluss an der Schule für Gesundheitswissenschaft gemacht und arbeitete, als sie sich trafen, in der Epidemiologie.

Sie trafen sich drei Jahre lang und heirateten 1990. Ihre Hochzeit fand in Colorado Springs statt, wo Wayne aufgewachsen war und wo seine Familie immer noch lebte. Junior spürte nie eine tiefe Verbindung zu Riverton, und auch wenn sie die Lazy L liebte, hatte sie ebenfalls zu Quanah keine spezielle Bindung. Also machte Colorado Springs Sinn. Sie planten eine kleine Hochzeit an einem Morgen in der Kirche. Waynes Eltern waren da und nachher gingen sie alle zum Mittagessen in den Country Club.

Junior freute sich, dass sie die meisten Details mit Waynes Mutter planen konnte, da Alma mit einer seltsamen Idee nach der nächsten aufwartete. Zuerst hatte sie sich in den Kopf gesetzt, dass Monroe Junior zum Altar führen sollte. Junior lehnte wütend ab und rief aus, dass ihr richtiger Vater, Ennis, lebte und gesund war. Alma hatte auch darauf bestanden, dass Jack zu Hause bleiben und nicht an der Hochzeit teilnehmen sollte. „Er gehört nicht zur Familie.", hatte sie gesagt. „Er hat keine Verbindung zu uns."

„Für mich gehört er zur Familie.", hatte Junior geantwortet. „Die beiden betrachten sich selbst als verheiratet. Ihr Hochzeitstag ist am 4. Juli 1976 und dieses Jahr haben sie ihr vierzehntes Jubiläum." Junior dachte, ihre Mutter müsse die Wahrheit erfahren.

„Das ist ekelhaft.", hatte Alma gesagt. „Wie kannst du sowas sagen? Sie können sagen, dass sie verheiratet sind, aber sie werden es niemals sein, nicht in den Augen des Herrn."

„Nun.", hatte Junior gesagt. „Ich weiß nicht, wie der Herr es sieht, aber in meinen Augen sind sie verheiratet. Und… Onkel Jack wird an der Hochzeit teilnehmen, ob du's nun willst oder nicht."

Am Tag der Hochzeit ging dann alles glatt, obwohl Alma ein wenig frostig wirkte. Ennis war das egal. Er hatte schon lange aufgegeben, dass Alma ihn so akzeptierte, wie er war. Er konzentrierte sich auf den großen Tag seiner ältesten Tochter und tat alles, was er konnte, um seine Aufmerksamkeit nur auf sie zur richten, um nicht in einen Streit mit seiner Exfrau zu geraten.

Am Ende war die Situation für Alma besonders ironisch, da ihre Tante lesbisch war und mit ihrer Lebensgefährtin zur Hochzeit kam. Sie hielten sich während der Messe an den Händen und tanzten auf der Feier, einmal gaben sie sich einen kleinen Kuss auf der Tanzfläche. Jack lehnte sich zu Ennis hinüber. „Willst du das auch machen, Cowboy?", fragte er grinsend.

„Ich würde gern, Jack, aber so gemein kann ich nicht sein. Alma steht sicher eh schon kurz vor dem Platzen. Wenn ihr Exmann anfängt, auf der Tanzfläche mit seinem Lover zu schmusen – das wäre genug, um sie ausflippen zu lassen."

Jack lachte. „Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht.", sagte er. „Aber es wär' lustig."

Als Wayne seine Ausbildung beendet hatte, bekam er einen Job beim staatlichen Gesundheitsamt in Wyoming. Zurzeit leben sie in Laramie und haben drei Kinder – zwei Jungen und ein Mädchen. Junior ist der Kopf einiger Referendare in der Bibliothek der Universität von Wyoming. Sie hegt den geheimen Wunsch, das Buch zu schreiben, zu dem ihr Vater ihr riet – das Buch über das Mädchen, das in Wyoming aufwuchs mit einem bekennenden schwulen Vater. Sie hat schon mehrere Jahre daran gearbeitet aber will die Sache dieses Jahr ernsthaft durchziehen und im Dezember ein vorläufiges Manuskript vorlegen.

Jennys Lebensweg wurde der schwerste der drei Kinder. Sie wurde mit einem Schlag reifer und ein rebellischer Teenager. Immer wieder stritt sie mit ihrer Mutter und ärgerte sich über ihre drei Halbbrüder, die ihrer Meinung nach von ihrer Mutter die ganze Aufmerksamkeit bekamen. Mit Monroe kam sie eigentlich ganz gut zurecht, doch trotzdem fühlte sie sich verloren und einsam. In ihrem Junior-Jahr begann sie zu trinken, im Senior-Jahr rauchte sie dann Dope.

Sie folgte ihrer Schwester auf die Universität von Colorado nach, doch nach einen Semester brach sie die Schule ab und zog nach Denver, Sie gab vor, einen guten Job als Kellnerin zu haben, doch in Wirklichkeit arbeitete sie nur gelegentlich und verbrachte den Großteil ihrer Zeit stoned.

Weder Alma noch Ennis waren sich über den Ernst der Lage bewusst, bis Ennis an einem Morgen im April 1985 einen aufgeregten Anruf von Junior erhielt. Sie war kurz vorher nach Denver gekommen, um das Wochenende mit ihrer Schwester zu verbringen. Freitagabend und Samstag hatte Jenny sich zusammen gerissen, doch Sonntagmorgen empfing Junior das Bild ihrer Schwester, die einen Joint am Frühstückstisch rauchte.

Junior rief sofort ihren Vater aus einer Telefonzelle an, die direkt um die Ecke von Jennys Wohnung stand. „Daddy", weinte sie, „du musst was tun." Und sie erklärte ihm genau, was los war. Ennis sprang gleich in seinen Truck und fuhr nach Denver. In einer Rekordzeit von sieben Stunden kam er dort an. Junior hatte den Tag damit verbracht, die Sachen ihrer Schwester einzupacken, während Jenny sie angeschrieen hatte und sich strickt weigerte, fort zu gehen. Ennis erklärte Jennys Mitbewohnern, dass sie auszog und gab ihnen 500$ für ihre Ausgaben und den Rest ihrer Miete. Er schleppte sie regelrecht aus ihrer Wohnung und packte sie auf den Vordersitz seines Trucks.

Junior stand auf dem Bürgersteig und Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab. „Du kannst mit nach Quanah kommen, wenn du willst.", sagte Ennis, doch Junior musste noch zwei Wochen des Semesters absolvieren, dann waren Abschlussprüfungen, außerdem hatte sie noch ihren Sommerjob in der Universitätsbücherei.

Jacks Herz zerbrach, als Ennis mitten in der Nacht zur Farm zurückkam. Er erinnerte sich noch an das glückliche, sorgenfreie Mädchen, dass er an einem Sommerabend vor neun Jahren kennen gelernt hatte – jetzt war sie eine traurige, gebrochene Persönlichkeit, unglaublich mager, ihr Haar war matt und wirr und ihre Wangen grau und eingefallen.

Jenny verbrachte über ein Jahr auf der Farm. Jack erinnerte sich an seinen eigenen Kampf gegen seine Depressionen und die verzweifelten Versuche, sich selbst mit Alkohol zu betäuben. Zu Recht glaubte er, dass Jenny dasselbe tat. Auf eine Empfehlung von Rays Freund Elliott hin, fanden er und Ennis einen guten Psychologen und einen zuvorkommenden, sympathischen Therapeuten, der ihr dabei half, Schritt für Schritt ihr Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.

Als Jenny sorgfältig in sich hineinhörte und darüber nachdachte, wer sie eigentlich war, erkannte sie schließlich, dass der Kern ihrer Verzweiflung in ihrer Sexualität lag. Lange Gespräche mit ihrem Therapeuten und Jack halfen ihr zu verstehen, dass sie lesbisch war. Die Ironie an der Sache, dass ihr Vater schwul war und sie solch große Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatte, sich selbst zu akzeptieren, blieb Jenny nicht verborgen.

Nach mehreren Monaten ihrer Therapie nahm Jenny ihren Vater beiseite und sagte: „Daddy, ich möchte, dass du mir deine Geschichte erzählst."

Dies war wahrscheinlich eine der schwersten Bitten, die ihm je gestellt wurden, doch Ennis erkannte, dass es wichtig war, um den fortschreitenden Heilungsprozess seiner Tochter zu bestärken. Für Ennis war dies eine äußerst private Angelegenheit, die er bisher nur mit Jack beredet hatte, und selbst mit Jack, waren diese Gespräche selten.

„Können wir im Stall reden, Jen?", fragte er sie.

„Klar, Daddy, aber warum gerade da?", gab sie zur Antwort.

„Dies ist der Ort, wo ich mich schließlich selbst akzeptiert habe. Vielleicht liegt dort etwas in der Luft, das dir gut tut."

Sie legten eine Decke auf den Boden des Vorratsraumes und redeten fast den ganzen Tag. Ennis erzählte ihr alles: Von Rich und Earl, wie er Jack getroffen hatte, ihren Sommer in Brokeback, ihre Angelausflüge und das erschütternde Wochenende in Don Wroes Hütte.

„An diesem Wochenende wusste ich, dass ich Jack liebe – und ich konnte es akzeptieren.", erklärte er. „Aber noch immer hab ich nicht akzeptiert, dass ich schwul bin." Er erzählte ihr von ihrem ersten Sommer in Quanah und wie sie herausgefunden hatten, dass Hal schwul war. Er erzählte ihr von den Magazinen – und Jenny fragte, ob sie die noch immer hätten. „Haben wir, Liebling.", sagte er. „Wenn du willst, zeig ich sie dir. Die sind irgendwie witzig."

Jenny lachte. „Mein Problem ist es, dass ich auf Frauen stehe, da bin ich nicht sicher, ob ich mir nackte Männer ansehen will.", sagte sie.

„Es ist kein Problem, dass du auf Frauen stehst, Süße.", antwortete Ennis. „So bist du nun einmal. Sag nie wieder, dass es ein Problem ist."

Jenny lächelte. "Danke, Daddy."

Ennis fuhr mit seiner Geschichte fort, erzählte ihr von Hal und wie er ihn in der Stunde seines Todes geküsst hatte. „Danach", erklärte er, „kam ich hier in den Vorratsraum und dachte lange nach. Das war der Moment – das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem ich mir ohne zögern zugestehen konnte: „Ich bin schwul." Er hielt inne. „Das war der Teil gewesen, den ich nie verstand aber an diesem Abend fand ich es heraus. Jahrelang hatte ich alles geleugnet. Dann sagte ich „Ich liebe dich, Jack", aber ich dachte noch immer, dass ich bloß Jack liebte und das ich nicht schwul sei. Erst nachdem ich sagen konnte: „Ich bin schwul", konnte ich mich völlig auf Jack einlassen."

„Aber warum, Daddy?"

„Warum? Weil du niemals eine andere Person vollkommen akzeptieren kannst, ehe du dich selbst akzeptierst. Diese Lektion hat mich Hal gelehrt und ich erkannte es in der Nacht, als er starb." Er schaute Jenny an und sah, dass Tränen ihre Wangen hinab rannen. Er zog sie in seine Arme und küsste ihren Kopf. „Ich liebe dich, Süße. Du warst immer schon mein kleiner Engel."

Jenny seufzte. "Oh Daddy, das war so hart für dich."

Ennis nickte. „Das war es, Süße. Und es hat auch lange gedauert – dreizehn Jahre. Ich weiß, dass es auch hart für dich war, aber wenigstens hat es nicht so lange gedauert."

Jenny lächelte bitter. „Stimmt, Daddy aber die letzten paar Jahre waren wirklich nicht so toll."

„Nun, wollen wir hoffen, dass du die Kurve gekriegt hast und dass die Dinge ab jetzt besser laufen."

Jenny umarmte ihn erneut. „Ich glaube, das werden sie, Daddy.", sagte sie. „Und danke für all das, was du mir heute erzählt hast."

Er lächelte. „Ich muss dir noch eine Sache erzählen – aber das ist eine glückliche Geschichte."

Sie sah ihn überrascht an. „Noch mehr?"

„Jap.", erwiderte er. „Ich will dir von dem Tag erzählen, an dem Jack und ich geheiratet haben." Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben erzählte Ennis einer anderen Person von ihrer Hochzeit auf dem Jahrmarkt. Selbst Hal hatte nie alle Details zu hören bekommen.

„Und das ist es?", fragte Jenny lächelnd.

„Jap, „das ist es".", sagte Ennis. „ Nicht „Ich will". Wenn du Jack und mir sorgfältig zuhörst, wirst du merken, dass wir oft zueinander sagen: „Das ist es."

„Das hab ich schon gemerkt, Daddy.", sagte Jenny.

„Nun ja, jedes Mal, wenn wir das sagen, bestätigen wir unser Gelöbnis. Wir haben nie drüber gesprochen aber ich weiß, dass er es ebenso empfindet."

Wie Ennis es vorhergesehen hatte, war ihre Unterhaltung der Wendepunkt. Jenny traf sich weiterhin mit ihrem Therapeuten und unterhielt sich mit ihrem Dad und Jack. Jetzt allerdings drehten sich ihre Gespräche um Hoffnung und die Zukunft, nicht um Depressionen und Verzweiflung. Jenny erkannte, dass sie Quanah in Zukunft verlassen musste, wie sehr sie es auch vorgezogen hätte, für immer bei ihrem Dad und Jack zu bleiben. Nach mehreren Monaten gründlichen Nachdenkens, entschloss sie sich dazu, das Smith College in Northampton, Massachusetts zu besuchen und schrieb sich für ihr erstes Jahr im Herbst 1986 ein (da das Erstsemester in Smith nicht existiert). Auch wenn sie Gelegenheiten für Sommerjobs in Northampton hatte, kam sie jeden Sommer zur Lazy L, um mit ihrem Dad und Jack auf der Farm zu arbeiten. Sie brauchte diese Zeit mit ihnen, um sich auszuruhen und nach dem anstrengenden Schuljahr zu erholen.

Jenny graduierte 1990 magna cum laude mit einem Kunstabschluss. Obwohl sie vorgehabt hatte, nach Texas zurückzugehen, musste sie feststellen, dass der Arbeitsmarkt im Nordosten besser war. Sie blieb in der Gegend um Pionieer Valley, arbeitete zuerst bei einer Designfirma und öffnete schließlich ihr eigenes Geschäft als Graphikdesignerin. Sie traf ihre Lebenspartnerin Kelly Hibbard auf einer gemeinnützigen Veranstaltung am Smith College im Herbst 1994. Julia Child aus der Abschlussklasse von 1934 zeigte gerade, wie man ein Gourmet Dinner zubereitete. Jenny liebte es, zu kochen und war froh, 150$ als Unterstützung spenden zu können. Sie saß neben Kelly, die keine Absolventin des Smith war und daher um ihr Ticket hatte betteln, feilschen und handeln müssen. „Ich bin Food-Stylistin.", erklärte sie. „Und als ich hörte, dass Julia Child in der Stadt war, musste ich einfach herkommen."

„Ich hab hier studiert.", erklärte Jenny. „Es ist leicht für mich, an Tickets zu solchen Veranstaltungen zu kommen." Sie gab ihr einen Zettel mit ihrer Telefonnummer. „Wenn Sie zu irgendetwas gehen möchten, rufen Sie einfach an."

Kelly hatte den Zettel an sich genommen und Jenny zwei Wochen später angerufen. „Ich brauch eigentlich keine Tickets", sagte sie, „aber ich hab ich gefragt, ob Sie vielleicht mit mir ins Kino kommen." Aus dieser simplen Einladung entstand eine lebenslange Partnerschaft. 1996 kamen sie zusammen und hatten 2000 ein Baby, einen Jungen (Jenny trug ihn aus). Ihr zweites Kind erwarten sie dieses Jahr gegen Weihnachten. Es wird ein Mädchen werden und diesmal ist Kelly die Mutter.

2004 wurde die gleichgeschlechtliche Ehe in Massachusetts legalisiert. Jenny und Kelly entschlossen sich zu einer Hochzeit, mit allem drum und dran. Jenny schickte ihrer Mutter eine Einladung und erhielt nicht die geringste Reaktion darauf. In Tränen aufgelöst rief sie ihren Vater an.

„Warum quälst du dich so?", fragte er. „Es geht jetzt schon achtzehn Jahre so. Du wirst sie niemals ändern."

„Ich weiß, aber ich möchte die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Sie ist meine Mutter."

Eigentlich ist Alma der einzige Wehrmutstropfen in Jennys ansonsten vollkommen glücklichen Lebens.

Über die Jahre, als die Mädchen aufwuchsen und Ennis noch Unterhalt zahlte, hatten er und Alma einen Waffenstillstand geschlossen. Er wusste, dass sie sein Leben mit Jack noch immer missbilligte, aber aufgehört hatte, ihn vor den Mädchen schlecht zu machen. Sie hatten einen Plan für Besuchszeiten ausgemacht – zwei Monate im Sommer, die Woche zwischen Weihnachten und Neujahr und die Ferien im Februar und April. So blieb es acht Jahre lang. Nach Jennys Krise jedoch, redete Alma sich ein, dass Ennis und Jack „Jenny zur Lesbe gemacht hatten" und brach jeglichen Kontakt ab. Nichts konnte Alma umstimmen und sie wies jegliche Schuld von sich, die darauf hinwies, dass Jennys Probleme schon in Riverton begonnen hatten.

Junior hielt Ennis über Almas Leben auf dem Laufenden, doch Ennis interessierte es nicht sonderlich. Es war eine Zeit seines Lebens, an die er wenig gute Erinnerungen hatte. Seinen ersten Ehering hatte er sogar Jahre zuvor weggeworfen und feierlich, mit ihm als einzigem Zeugen, im Fluss versenkt. Das letzte Mal, als er Kontakt zu ihr hatte, war bei Juniors Hochzeit 1990.

Jennys und Kellys Hochzeit fand in der Helen Hills Hills Kapelle von Smith statt und die Feier war im Haus Alumnae auf dem Campus. Jack, Ennis und Bobby flogen von Texas her und Junior kam aus Wyoming. Das Fest war wirklich hübsch gestaltet und da Kelly Food-Stylistin war, war jeder Bissen exquisit.

„Sowas hab ich noch nie gesehen.", sagte Ennis und besah sich die perfekt geformte Erbsenschote, die drei identische Erbsen auf einem Streifen Lachspastete hielt.

„Ich weiß, das stellt meine Kochkünste in den Schatten", grinste Jack.

„Cowboy, du bist ein echt guter Koch geworden.", grinste Ennis zurück. „Außerdem bin ich nicht sicher, ob ich bei solchem Zeugs überleben würde. Trotzdem schön für eine Hochzeit."

In Begleitung zum Champagner, den Canapes und hors d'oeuvres, gab es eine kleine Band, die Tanzmusik spielte. Jack streckte die Hand aus und bat Ennis um einen Tanz. „Oh Jack, ich bin ein lausiger Tänzer.", sagte er.

„Dann bring mich zum Lachen, Cowboy.", erwiderte Jack und zog ihn auf die Füße. „Ich hab schon zugelassen, dass du mich auf Juniors Hochzeit abwimmelst."

Sie tanzten am Rand der Menge, furchtbar aber grinsend, und genossen den Moment. Junior, die neben Bobby am Tisch saß, beugte sich hinüber und sagte: „Guck dir meinen armen Vater an. Er hasst es zu tanzen."

Bobby grinste sie an. „Das ist wahrscheinlich das erste Mal, dass sie zusammen tanzen – oder dass sie vor anderen Leuten tanzen können."

Junior nickte. „Ich bin sicher, es ist das erste Mal, aber sie hätten bei meiner Hochzeit tanzen können.", sagte sie und erzählte von Waynes Tante und ihrer Partnerin. „Ich glaube, sie haben es nur nicht gemacht, weil meine Mutter da war."

Sie stand auf, ging hinüber und legte ihrem Vater die Hand auf die Schulter. „Darf ich ablösen?", fragte sie grinsend.

„Oh Süße, ich bitte dich drum.", sagte ihr Vater dankbar.

Sie fügte sich perfekt in Jacks Arme ein. „Das ist wohl die eine Sache, die Frauen und Männer besser zusammen können.", lächelte sie.

Jack lachte. „Vielleicht wäre dein Vater besser, wenn er tanzen lernen würde."

Junior, die immer noch grinste, sagte: "Onkel Jack, erinnerst du dich an meinen ersten Tag auf der Farm? Weißt du noch, was ich zu dir gesagt hab?"

„Süße, das werde ich nie vergessen.", erwiderte er. „Du hast mir dafür gedankt, dass ich ihn glücklich mache."

„Das stimmt.", sagte sie. „Und ich danke dir erneut. Du machst ihn immer noch glücklich."

„Junior.", sagte Jack. „In dieser Hinsicht hat sich nichts geändert. Er macht mich auch immer noch glücklich."

Und was wurde aus Ennis und Jack? Nun, die sind der Beweis dafür, dass nicht jede Geschichte tragisch enden muss und dass es Leute gibt, die für immer glücklich leben können und es auch tun.

Jeanies Kommentar im Restaurant – dass die Tatsache, dass Hal ihnen die Farm gegeben hatte, sie in der Stadt verankern würde – bewahrheitete sich. Sie etablierten die Farm als ihr Geschäft und wurden ein Teil der Gemeinde von Quanah. Sie wurden als Geschäftsmänner, Bürger und ja, auch als Lebenspartner akzeptiert. Sicher, sie wissen, dass es Menschen gibt, die hinter dem Rücken über sie reden und die nie ihre Freunde wurden – doch das sind dieselben Menschen, die auch über Leute reden, die einer anderen Konfession angehören, oder die über die mexikanische Familie lästern, die am Stadtrand lebt. Eine Sache, die Ennis in ihrem bedeutungsvollen Sommer 1976 gelernt hat, ist, dass es nicht ihr Problem ist, was die Leute von ihnen denken.

Es ist sicherlich hilfreich, dass Jack und Ennis ein ruhiges und privates Leben leben. Am glücklichsten sind sie auf ihrer Farm und genau dort möchten sie sein. Orte, die eine gewisse Gefahr hätten bedeuten können – wie etwa Bars – interessierten sie nie. Ennis dachte einmal an all die Jahre in Riverton zurück, wo er in Bars getrunken hatte – er war nur aus einem Grund dort hingegangen – um sich zu betrinken. Es war nicht lustig gewesen und eine Erfahrung, die er nicht wiederholen wollte. Er erkannte, dass der einzige Tag, an dem es ihm Spaß gemacht hatte, in einer Bar zu trinken, der Tag gewesen war, an dem er Jack getroffen hatte. Jetzt, wo er ein Bier auf seiner eigenen Veranda genießen konnte, warum sollte er dann Geld in irgendeinem Schuppen rauswerfen?

Jack, der schon immer offener und freundlicher gewesen war, hat gern Kontakt zu anderen, doch meistens treffen sie sich mit einem kleinen Freundeskreis. Dinners, Picknicks und sogar Kartenspiele – all diese Aktivitäten haben Jack und Ennis mit ihren Freunden zu genießen gelernt. Sie schafften es, ein Leben aufzubauen, dass die Treffen mit anderen mit einbezieht und gleichzeitig sicher stellt, dass sie von all denen, die ihnen nur Schlechtes wollen, abgeschirmt sind. Außer dem Vorfall mit Roger Grindell und den Beleidigungen von Norm Crocker mussten Jack und Ennis sich nie wieder mit solchen Typen herumschlagen.

Finanziell sind sie abgesichert. Zusammen mit Ennis' Und Jacks Ersparnissen, Jacks Abfindung von der Scheidung und dem Erbe von Hal hatten sie im Herbst 1976 etwas mehr als 81.000$ verfügbar. Sie fanden einen guten Finanzberater, dem sie vertrauen konnten und investierten das Geld sinnvoll. In den ersten Jahren hatten sie ihre Tagesverdienste, das Einkommen, das die Farm abwarf und die Zinsen ihrer Investitionen. Nur selten – wie etwa als Jenny Studiengebühren für die Smith bezahlen musste – rührten sie ihr festes Konto an und immer zahlten sie es bald wieder ein.

Zu Zeit läuft das Pferdegeschäft wirklich gut und bringt einen schönen Gewinn. So ist es bereits seit zwanzig Jahren. Jack und Ennis investieren noch immer umsichtig und haben Kontos für ihre sieben (bald acht) Enkel eingerichtet, ebenso wie ihre eigenen Rentenversicherungen. Ennis, der die ersten 33 Jahre seines Lebens von der Hand in den Mund gelebt hatte, „nur zwei Schritte vom Armenhaus entfernt", musste feststellen, dass das gesparte Geld ihnen eine solche finanzielle Absicherung gibt, wie er sie niemals zu erreichen gehofft hatte.

Natürlich haben sie auch noch das Vermögen der Farm, welches über die Jahre hinweg stieg, sowohl der Eigentumswert als auch der Wert des Geschäftes, das sie errichtet hatten. Aber irgendwie ist die Lazy L nur ein „Papier-Vermögen", da sie sie niemals verkaufen würden und den Rest ihres Lebens auf dieser Farm in Quanah leben und arbeiten wollen. Ennis' Testament besagt, dass Bobby einst die Farm erben wird, aber Jack und Ennis haben noch nicht vor, so bald zu sterben. Bobby glaubt sogar, dass John E. Twist eines Tages die Farm übernehmen wird – und Ennis brennt schon darauf, seinen jüngsten Enkel in einen Sattel zu bekommen. „Drei ist nicht zu jung, um reiten zu lernen.", sagte er zu Bobby. „Ich hab mit zwei angefangen."

Im Herbst 1976 verwirklichten sie den Plan, den sie einst gefasst hatten, bevor Jack ihn hoffnungslos hatte fallen lassen. Sie renovierten das Bad und reisten eine Woche zurück nach Wyoming. Sie nahmen Jenny und Junior mit zum Zelten im Yellowstone Nationalpark, kauften zwei Pferde von Ennis' Freund in Riverton, dann fuhren sie nach Lightning Flat, damit Jack Ennis seinen Eltern vorstellen konnte.

Die Reaktion von Jacks Vater, war, wie er es erwartet hatte, nur einen Schritt davon entfernt, ein Gewehr zu nehmen und sie von der Ranch zu jagen. Er nannte sie beide verdammte Schwuchteln und wies sie an „niemals wieder seine Einfahrt zu beschmutzen." Jack bot ihnen an, sie könnten ein oder zwei Tage auf der Ranch bei ein paar Reparaturen helfen, doch Jacks Vater glaubte offenbar, dass sein Sohn, jetzt wo er eine Schwuchtel war, jegliche handwerklichen Fähigkeiten verloren hatte. Sowohl im hämmern, sägen, malen als auch in der Pflege von Tieren. Jacks Mutter aber passte in Jacks Philosophie über Mütter. „Du bist jetzt glücklich, mein Sohn, nicht wahr?", fragte sie, als Jack nach ihren ziemlich kurzen Besuch wieder in den Truck stieg.

„Ja, Mama.", sagte er. „Ich bin sehr glücklich."

"Vielleicht kann ich dich mal in Texas besuchen.", sagte sie. „Du weißt, ich würde gern mal meinen Enkel treffen." Ihr Kommentar setzte ihnen einen Plan in den Kopf. Später im Herbst – in der Zeit zwischen Thanksgiving und Weihnachten – schickte Jack seiner Mutter eine Busfahrkarte und sie besuchte sie für zehn Tage. Für Ennis war dies, als sei die Mutter, die er zwanzig Jahre lang vermisst hatte, zurück in sein Leben getreten. Sie stellten einen Weihnachtsbaum auf, kauften Geschenke und backten Plätzchen. Sie brachte ihnen bei, wie man richtig Wäsche wusch (Helles und Dunkles getrennt) und gab Ennis einige Tipps, wie er den Küchenboden ordentlich wachsen konnte. Als sie sich verabschiedete, hatten alle Tränen in den Augen. Während Jack seinen Vater nie wieder sah, besuchte seine Mutter ihn ein- oder zweimal im Jahr, bis sie 1997 starb. Ennis vermisst sie noch immer.

Sie verreisen gelegentlich, doch wählen sorgfältig aus, wohin und was sie tun. Ennis hasst es jedes Mal, wenn er seine Pferde alleine lassen muss, auch wenn sie eine verlässliche Aushilfe haben, die während ihrer Abwesenheit nach ihnen sieht. Ein paar Mal flogen sie zu Angelausflügen nach Alaska, was sie beide sehr genossen. Normalerweise gehen sie im November eine Woche lang in Wyoming jagen und beenden ihren Trip bei Junior an Thanksgiving. Jenny ist in Neuengland und sie besuchen sie gerne im Sommer. Dort genießen sie die üppige, grüne Landschaft, die Berge und das Meer. Sie verhalten sich dort wie Touristen – gehen auf Jahr- oder Antikmärkte und essen frittierte Austern und Bohnen. Einmal mieteten sie sich eine Woche lang eine Hütte auf Deer Isle, Maine. Sie aßen Hummer, Fischsuppe und Blaubeerkuchen im Eaton's Lobster Pool, lernten, wie man ein Kajak fährt und gingen auf der Isle Au Haut wandern. Am Abend saßen sie auf der Terrasse vor ihrer Hütte und sahen zu, wie die Sonne hinter dem Horizont verschwand und dabei ihre langen, orangefarbenen Strahlen über das blaue Penobscot Bay warf. „Weißt du, En.", sagte Jack. „Ich hab die Sonne in Quanah hunderte Male untergehen sehen, aber ich glaube, das war nie so schön wie hier.

Ennis stimmte ihm zu. „Sogar in Brokeback nicht. Es war zwar schön aber der Ozean hat irgendwas…"

Jack drehte sich mit glänzenden Augen zu ihm um. „Und ich glaube, ohne dich, hätte ich das niemals gesehen."

„Das stimmt, Babe.", sagte Ennis mit sanfter Stimme. „Das ist unser Leben. Wir haben es uns zusammen aufgebaut."

In dem Jahr, als sie beide vierzig wurden, entschieden sie, mit dem Rauchen aufzuhören. Das war keine leichte Entscheidung, da sie beide das Rauchen liebten und es gemeinsam genossen. Aber Ennis hatte einen Husten entwickelt und Jack gefiel seine Gesichtsfarbe gar nicht. „Ich will mit dir alt und grau werden, En.", sagte er. „Nicht an Lungenkrebs sterben."

Sie legten ein Datum fest, an dem sie aufhören wollten, warfen alle Aschenbecher und Feuerzeuge weg und hörten dann auf – von jetzt auf gleich. Sie machten aus, dass sie jedes Mal, wenn einer von ihnen das Verlangen nach einer Zigarette hatte, sie sich stattdessen küssen wollten. Drei Wochen fiel es ihnen äußerst schwer und sie küssten sich oft – sehr oft. Sie hatten etwa sechs Monate später einen kleinen Rückfall aber fanden schnell wieder auf den richtigen Pfad zurück – unterstützt von wiederum vielen Küssen. Heute können Jack und Ennis stolz von sich behaupten, seit 22 Jahren Nichtraucher zu sein.

Im dem Jahr, als sie beide 45 wurden, bekam Jack endlich sein Tattoo und auch Ennis ließ sich eins stechen. Jenny, die Künstlerin, designte eines für jeden und beide sind ungewöhnlich und auffallend schön. Für Jack entwarf sie ein abgeändertes Zeichen der Circle E Ranch. Jack erinnerte sich an den lange zurück liegenden Tag, als Ennis in Don Wroes Hütte gesagt hatte: „Ich habe dich gebrandmarkt, Cowboy." Jack hatte Jenny Einzelheiten dieses Tages erzählt – auch wenn er nicht zu explizit werden wollte – und gestand ihr, dass dies einer der glücklichsten Tage seines Lebens gewesen war.

„Jenny", sagte er, „ich war im tiefsten, dunkelsten Abgrund, den du dir vorstellen kannst und der nächste Tag war voller Licht und Glück." Ihr Design zeigte alle diese Komponenten. Jack hatte es sich auf das Schlüsselbein tätowieren lassen wollen – Ennis' Lieblingsstelle – doch der Tätowierer hatte es nicht gerne direkt auf dem Knochen tun wollen. Sie einigten sich auf den rechten Oberarm, was den Vorteil hatte, dass es etwas größer wurde, als geplant und mehr von Jennys Details zeigte.

Für ihren Vater entwarf sie die Variation einer Sonne mit den Worten „Das ist es" darauf, auch wenn man sich sehr anstrengen muss, um die Buchstaben zu sehen. Ennis wollte etwas, dass ihn an einen anderen glücklichen Tag in ihrem Leben erinnerte, an ihr Gelöbnis und ihre Liebe auf dem Jahrmarkt. Es ist vorne direkt unter seiner Hüfte und eigentlich nur für Jack gedacht. Trotzdem zeigte er es Junior – zu Anfang sehr zögerlich – als sie ihn darum bat. Junior war begeistert, wie schön es war. „Jenny hat das entworfen?", fragte sie.

Er nickte. "Hat sie."

Junior fuhr mit einem Finger darüber. „Das ist es", sagte sie, als die Worte unerwartet aus ihrem Mund kamen.

Ennis lächelte ihr zu, als er seine Hosen wieder hochzog und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Das sagt Jack auch immer, wenn er es berührt." Er zwinkerte. „Und du solltest sehen, was passiert, wenn er es küsst."

Junior wurde leuchtend rot. „Ach, Daddy! Ich bitte dich!", sagte sie.

„Werd' ich dir zu persönlich?", lachte er. „Okay, ich hör auf."

Junior lächelte. „Naja, ich wollte es ja sehen. Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass ich mit dem Feuer spiele."

An Weihnachten 2000 legten Junior, Jenny und Bobby alle zusammen, um Jack und Ennis einen Computer zu kaufen. Die Kinder hielten dies für eine gute Möglichkeit, um in Kontakt zu bleiben – besonders Junior und Jenny, die weiter weg wohnten und Jack und Ennis nicht so oft sahen wie Bobby. Jack benutzte es begeistert, erledigte seine Geschäfte, las Zeitungen aus der ganzen Welt und hing in Online-Chat-Rooms herum. Er machte sogar eine dieser widerlichen Phasen durch, in denen er Witze und kitschige Gedichte an jeden schickte, den er kannte, bis Junior ihm schonend beibrachte, dass er damit jeden in den Wahnsinn trieb. Jack verstand den Hinweis. Ennis ist nicht ganz so interessiert am Internet, doch er mag es, wenn er E-Mails von seinen alten Freunden bekommt, besonders von Tom Lawrence. Er weiß auch, wie man bei Google „Gay Sex" eingibt, um sich neue Ideen für Spaß mit Jack zu holen, aber das ist sein kleines Geheimnis. Jack glaubt, dass alles, was sie tun, Ennis' Fantasie entstammt. Wenn du ihnen mal schreiben willst: ihre Adresse ist Herbst 2005 begann Jack Internetartikel und Reviews über einen neuen Film zu lesen, der im Dezember in die Kinos kommen sollte. „Es geht um zwei schwule Cowboys.", erzählte er Ennis. „Der Film gewinnt viele Preise, unter anderem den ersten Preis beim Film Festival in Italien. Willst du ihn sehen?"

„Klar, warum nicht?", sagte Ennis. „Du weißt, ich mag Filme."

Weil sie wussten, dass es Monate dauern würde, bis der Film es in das kleine Kino von Quanah schaffte, fuhren sie für ein Wochenende nach Dallas. Sie wohnten im Fairmount und hatten ein köstliches Dinner in der „Texas Land an Cattle Company" (Jack mag T-Bone Steak aber Ennis bevorzugt die New Yorker Art, medium), dann besuchten sie die neun Uhr Vorstellung im Magnolia. Sie hielten sich während des Films an den Händen in diesem dunklen Kino und waren völlig gefesselt von der Story. Als der Abspann über die Leinwand flimmerte und Willie Nelson sang, wandte sich Jack an Ennis. „Das hätten wir sein können." Ennis nickte. „Aber wir haben das Ende umgeschrieben."

„Unser Ende gefällt mir besser.", sagte Ennis

„Gut, Sherlock.", lachte Jack. „Ich war am Ende tot."

"Ja und was ist mit mir?", fragte Ennis. „In diesem scheiß-depressiven Film bin ich sicher an Lungenkrebs gestorben."

Sie verließen das Kino und gingen zurück zu ihrem Hotel. Sie hatten ihre Kragen gegen den kalten Winterabend hochgeklappt und die Sterne strahlten hell am Himmel über ihnen. „Eine Sache haben sie richtig gemacht.", sagte Jack.

„Und was war das?", fragte Ennis.

„Wir beide waren wirklich zwei gutaussehende Bastarde." Er lachte.

„Wir sehen immer noch gut aus.", erwiderte Ennis, beugte sich hinüber und drückte Jack.

„Ja, aber ich bin vollkommen grau.", sagte Jack.

„Ich nenn' es nicht grau, es ist silbern.", antwortete Ennis. „Und ich mag es." Er strubbelte Jack durchs Haar. „Schau wie dick es ist und dann deine blauen Augen, du siehst aus wie ein Filmstar. Immerhin kriegst du keine Glatze – silbern ist doch okay."

"Ja, aber guck dich mal an, En.", sagte Jack und hielt an, um Ennis ansehen zu können. „Du bist immer noch blond, kaum mal ein graues Haar. Du hast echt Glück, du Hundesohn."

„Gute Gene, schätze ich.", sagte Ennis zwinkernd.

Sie gingen in ihr Hotel und fuhren mit dem Aufzug zu ihrem Zimmer in der neunten Etage. Dort öffneten sie sich selbst mit ihrer Plastikkarte die Tür. Als sie sich ausgezogen und fertig fürs Bett gemacht hatten, kommentierte Ennis: „Eine Sache, die ich an dem Film überhaupt nicht gemocht habe, war, dass sie dich fett gemacht haben."

„Ich weiß.", sagte Jack und klopfte sich auf den Bauch. „Ich hab extra 15 Pfund in unserem ersten Sommer in Quanah abgenommen und nie wieder zugenommen."

„Das liegt an all dem Training, das wir über die Jahre gemacht haben.", sagte Ennis zwinkernd und küsste ihn.

Jack grinste ihn an. „Ich mochte auch den Schnurbart nicht."

"Scheiße, nein.", erwiderte Ennis. "Ich mochte dich immer glatt rasiert, das weißt du."

Sie legten sich ins Bett und nahmen sich in die Arme. „Ich bin froh, dass sie eine Sache nicht gezeigt haben.", sagte Ennis.

„Und was?", fragte Jack, der ihm nicht folgen konnte.

„Das hier.", sagte Ennis. „Unser Privatleben. Den Sex. Das ist sehr intim, finde ich."

„Ja.", sagte Jack. „Aber ich wette, dass das Publikum mehr sehen wollte. Wir waren heiß. Dieser Kuss, als wir uns wieder sahen – scheiße" Allein dafür war ich im Kino."

Ennis lächelte ihn an. „Ich erinnere mich an dieses Kuss. Er war heiß. Aber weißt du was?", fragte er und beugte sich nach vorne.

„Was?", wisperte Jack, der Ennis' Atem wie Flammen auf seinem Gesicht glühen fühlte.

„Dieser hier wird viel heißer."

Wenn du zufällig am 4. Juli dieses Jahres in der Nähe von Quanah sein solltest und Lust hast, zur Lazy L zu kommen – Jack und Ennis haben eine große Party – es ist tatsächlich ihr dreißigster Hochzeitstag.

Ihre Jubiläumspartys begannen sie 1986. Das war der Sommer, in dem Jenny im Herbst auf die Smith gehen wollte. Sie wollte Ennis und ihrem Onkel Jack irgendwie für ihre Fürsorge und die Liebe in ihrem schweren Jahr danken. Ennis hatte ihr ja die Geschichte ihrer Hochzeit im Vorratsraum erzählt. Ein paar Wochen später fragte sie ihren Vater: „Kann ich Junior die Geschichte erzählen? Oder machst du es? Es ist eine so schöne Erinnerung, du musst sie nicht geheim halten."

Ennis dachte darüber nach und stimmte mit ihr überein. „Jeder andere auf der Welt hat Fotoalben und all das von seiner Hochzeit.", sagte er. „Warum erzählen wir den Leuten dann nicht von unserer? Du hast Recht, es war schön." Ennis sprach mit Junior und Jack und Ennis erzählten es Bobby gemeinsam. Es verbreitete sich unter engen Freunden und ehe sie sich versehen konnten, schien jeder von ihrer spirituellen Hochzeit zu wissen, die von Sarah der Schmiedin bezeugt worden war.

An dieser ersten Party 1986 hielt Jenny es mehr oder weniger geheim. Der Tag begann wie immer, Jack und Ennis sahen sich die Parade an und gingen danach im Fluss schwimmen. Am Nachmittag kam Junior aus Boulder und Bobby aus Childress. „Süße", sagte Ennis, der Juniors Besuch nicht erwartet hatte, „was machst du denn hier?"

„Frag Jenny.", grinste Junior. „Es ist ihre Überraschung."

"Ich gebe eine Party für euch, Daddy und Onkel Jack.", sagte sie und umarmte sie beide auf einmal. „Ein großes Dankeschön von mir und Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu eurem zehnten Jubiläum."

Sie hatte Teller mit Sandwichs und viele Salate vorbereitet, außerdem einen kleinen Kuchen, auf dem „Frohes Jubiläum" geschrieben stand. Als besonderes Geschenk hatten sie und Junior Sarah in Albuquerque kontaktiert, die zwei Armbänder hergestellt hatte – eines für Jack und eines für Ennis – die zu ihren Ringen passten. Jack und Ennis waren vollkommen gerührt von der Party und ihren Geschenken, weil sie so etwas nie erwartet hätten.

Seitdem wurde die Party eine Tradition in Schritten von fünf Jahren: fünfzehn, zwanzig und fünfundzwanzig. Es kursiert das Gerücht, dass es dieses Jahr ein ganz besonderes Fest werden wird. Jack und Ennis haben diesmal ein wenig anders geplant und haben vor, eine charitative Veranstaltung für das lokale Hospizzentrum zu machen – dasselbe Zentrum, das sich um Hal gekümmert hatte. Sie veranstalten einen Kochwettbewerb mit einem Startpreis von 25$. Jack und Ennis wollen alle Einnahmen zusammentragen und spenden. Alle ihre Kinder und Enkel werden da sein, außerdem ihre Freunde und Nachbarn aus Quanah. Sogar Lureen denkt darüber nach, aus Corpus Christi herzukommen. – sie macht ein wirklich gutes Chili und denkt, dass sie eine Chance auf den ersten Platz hat.

Die Parade ist um zehn Uhr und danach werden sie im Fluss schwimmen gehen – dieser Teil ist natürlich privat. Der Kochwettbewerb beginnt um drei Uhr. Jack macht Cincinnati Chili mit Spaghetti und Ennis setzt sich einfach dazu, um ein Richter zu sein. Wenn du dir den Startpreis leisten kannst… komm doch mal vorbei. Ich werde da sein – ich weiß, es wird eine tolle Zeit werden. Und am besten von allem ist – Jack und Ennis – die wollen, dass du kommst.

ENDE


	24. Fünf Drabbles

Fünf Drabbles

Anmerkung der Autorin: Dies hier ist nur zum Spaß als Antwort auf das viele Feedback. Das Limit sind 250 Worte, nur eines geht darüber hinaus. Viel Spaß. Mainewriter.

Anmerkung der Übersetzerin ;) : Es war nicht einfach, die genaue Anzahl der Worte auch im Deutschen hinzukriegen aber ich habs dann doch geschafft. Viel Spaß, Katze.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Um das Thema Vergesslichkeit zu behandelt, betrachten wir Jack und Ennis an der Lazy L, während sie einen ihrer Nacktbaden-Nachmittage am Fluss haben. 248 Worte kamen mir ganz spontan… Genießt es.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Jack und Ennis lagen auf einer Decke, lauschten den Geräuschen des Flusses und dem leisen Wiehern der Pferde. Diese standen unter einem Baum, ihre Zügel waren an lose einem Ast befestigt.

„Hey, Mr. Memory.", sagte Ennis sanft.

Jack lächelte ihn an. "Welche alte Erinnerung soll ich heute für dich aufwärmen?", fragte er.

„Ich dachte nur nach. Erinnerst du dich an diesen Angelausflug – weiß nicht genau wann. Vielleicht vor fünf Jahren – als wir diese große Wiese fanden, den ganzen Tag in der Sonne verbrachten und auf der Decke auf dem moosigen Gras vögelten?"

„So ähnlich, wie wir's hier machen, oder Cowboy?", fragte Jack und berührte leicht Ennis' Glied.

„Ja aber an dem Tag…" Ennis hielt inne. „Dieser Tag half mir durch einen langen kalten Winter, muss ich sagen, Jack. Ich erinnerte mich an die Sonne und daran, wie warm sie war. Einer der wenigen verdammten Angelausflüge, bei denen es nicht saukalt war."

„Lass uns die schlechten Zeiten vergessen und nur an die guten Zeiten denken, En."

„Welche schlechten Zeiten denn, Jack?", fragte Ennis. „Gab's da schlechte Zeiten?"

„Jedes Mal, wenn wir Auf Wiedersehen sagen mussten.", antwortete Jack. „Das war schlecht. Wenn ich dir in die Augen sah und wusste, ich würde dich für vier, fünf oder sechs Monate nicht sehen… das waren verdammt schlechte Zeiten."

Ennis zog Jack nahe an sich und sah ihm in die Augen. „Die gibt es nicht mehr, Cowboy.", sagte er. „Keine schlechten Zeiten mehr, kein Auf Wiedersehen. Jetzt kannst du die ganze Scheiße vergessen."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Die Idee hierzu war "wir gehen zur Post". Naja, es ist nicht gerade im Gebäude der Post aber es hat mit Post zu tun. Jack und Ennis sind immer noch auf der Lazy L… 242 Worte.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ennis kam in die Küche mit Post in seiner Hand. „Du hast eine Postkarte bekommen, Jack.", sagte er.

Jack wischte sich seine Hände an einem Handtuch ab und nahm die Karte. „Ich?", fragte er. „Von wem denn?" Aber ehe Ennis antworten konnte, las er sie auch schon.

17. August 1976

Lieber Onkel Jack,

danke nochmal für den wunderschönen Besuch bei euch. Ich hatte so viel Spaß auf der Lazy L und es war schön, dich kennen zu lernen. Es war toll, meinen Daddy so glücklich zu sehen. Ich vermisse dich, Onkel Jack, und ich kann unseren nächsten Besuch kaum erwarten.

In Liebe, Junior.

Er sah Ennis lächelnd an. „Das ist doch süß, oder?", sagte er. „Ein Dankeschön."

Ennis nickte. „Nettes, höfliches Mädchen, diese Junior.", sagte er. „Sie weiß, wie man sich benimmt."

Jack sah ihn an. „Von irgendwem musste sie das ja lernen.", sagte er.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Ennis.

„Du sagst immer, du warst ein lausiger Ehemann und unmöglicher Vater. Den Teil mit dem lausigen Ehemann versteh ich aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich mit dem anderen Teil übereinstimme. Als Junior und Jenny hier waren, war dein Vater-Job nicht unmöglich."

Ennis dachte eine Weile nach, dann sah er Jack an. „Verständnisvolle Liebe macht wohl den Unterschied.", sagte er. „Dich zu lieben, macht mich zu einem besseren Vater." Er küsste Jack sanft. „Ich liebe dich, Cowboy.", sagte er sanft.

„Und ich dich auch.", erwiderte Jack. Seine Worte verschwammen auf Ennis' Lippen.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Und hier zum Spaß das Dinner-Gespräch, welches sie in der Nacht führten, in der Jack den berüchtigten Krabbenauflauf machte. 265 Worte. Viel Spaß!

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ennis setzte sich an den Tisch und musterte das Geschirr, das vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand. Er hatte einen langen Tag damit verbracht, das Haus zu streichen, es war heiß gewesen, er war müde und er war hungrig.

„Was essen wir denn heute, Jack?", fragte er.

„Was neues, was ich in meinem Kochbuch gefunden hab.", erwiderte Jack. „Man nennt es Krabbenauflauf."

„Hmm.", sagte Ennis, und nahm sich etwas Reis, dann gab er einen Löffel Auflauf darüber. Er stocherte mit der Gabel in der Pampe herum und versuchte zu erkennen, was genau das war. Die Farbe war seltsam, wie er fand, nie hatte er ein Essen gesehen, das solch einen ungewöhnlichen… Grauton besaß.

Er nahm einen Bissen und drehte das Essen im Mund herum. Als er es schluckte, bemerkte er, dass es das Schlimmste war, was er je im Leben probiert hatte. Alles, was er tun konnte, war, es nicht wieder auf den Teller zu zurück zu spucken.

Ennis musterte Jack, um seine Reaktion abzuschätzen. Jack hatte einen angespannten Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Was ist denn eigentlich da drin?", fragte Ennis.

„Äh, eine Dose Tomatensuppe, eine Dose Erbsensuppe und eine Dose Krabben."

Ennis sah ihn an. „Du verarschst mich doch, oder?", sagte er.

Jack sah ihn verwirrt an. „Nein, so war das Rezept."

„Jack, ich weiß nicht mal, wie man verdammt nochmal kocht aber selbst ich könnte dir sagen, dass eine Dose Tomatensuppe, eine Dose Erbsensuppe und eine Dose Krabben wie Scheiße schmeckt. Und das tut es auch. Was hast du dir dabei nur gedacht?"

"Ich dachte, es hört sich leicht an.", sagte Jack ganz kleinlaut.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Dies ist die Antwort auf eine Bitte, ich sollte doch etwas über den Kauf eines Autos schreiben. 244 Wörter.

-.-.-.-.-.-

„Weißt du, Cowboy, du fährst vier- oder fünfmal im Jahr nach Riverton, um die Mädchen abzuholen, wir sollten vielleicht über ein Auto nachdenken."

„Ein Auto?", fragte Ennis. „Ich hatte noch nie ein Auto."

"Ja, nun.", sagte Jack. "Ich denke, es ist eine gute Ecke bequemer für Junior und Jenny, wenn sie einen Rücksitz haben und wenn ihr drei nicht zu dritt vorne eingequetscht seid. Außerdem", fügte er hinzu, „könnte ich vielleicht mal mitfahren, wenn wir ein Auto hätten und dich beim Fahren ablösen."

Ennis dachte eine Weile nach. Was Jack da sagte, machte Sinn. „Okay, dann.", sagte er. „Welches Auto? Und schlag mir bloß keinen Cadillac vor, ich hasse diese schrillen Scheißteile."

Jack grinste in sich hinein. Er hatte sich auch nie um Lureens roten Cadillac gekümmert. Er dachte eher an die Autos, die er auf der Straße gesehen hatte. „Wir könnten einen Kombi kaufen.", schlug er vor.

Ennis runzelte die Stirn. „Einen Kombi? Zu häuslich.", sagte er.

Jack lachte. "Okay, wie wär's mit einer Corvette?"

Ennis sah ihn ungläubig an. „Das letzte Mal, als ich nachgesehen hab, Cowboy, hatte eine Corvette nur zwei Sitze."

„Was ist mit einem Ford Pinto?", fragte Jack leicht lächelnd.

„Ein Ford Pinto?", fragte Ennis. „Bist du bekloppt? Das ist ein kleines Streichholzschachtel-Scheißteil. Ich weiß gar nicht, ob meine Beine in einen verdammten Ford Pinto passen würden. Warum schlägst du sowas vor?", fragte er.

„Weil er nach einem Pferd benannt ist?", sagte Jack und boxte Ennis in die Rippen.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Hier sind Jack und Ennis auf der Lazy L, ein paar Tage, nachdem sie das Möbelgeschäft in Lubbock besucht hatten. Die Bitte war: „Was, was mit Möbeln zu tun hat". 232 Wörter.

-.-.-.-.-.-

„Jack.", sagte Ennis. „Hast du gestern in diesem Möbelgeschäft gesehen, dass da eine echt schöne Wohnzimmergarnitur stand?"

„Da waren ein Dutzend Wohnzimmergarnituren.", sagte Jack. „Über welche von denen redest du denn?"

„Über die mit dem Lederzeug.", erwiderte Ennis. „Da waren eine braune Ledercouch und ein großer Clubsessel mit Fußstuhl…"

„Hocker.", unterbrach ihn Jack rasch.

„Was?", fragte Ennis verständnislos.

Jack sah ihn an. „Ich glaube, dass man das so nennt – Hocker, nicht Fußstuhl", sagte er.

„Wie auch immer." Ennis hob die Schultern. " Sie sah nett aus. Ich sah mir die Ledercouch an und stellte mir vor, wie du auf dem Rücken liegst, deine weiße Haut auf dem Leder... und meinen Schwanz in deinem Hintern, deine Beine in die Luft gestreckt, du seufzt vor Vergnügen, deine Hände reiben weich über die große Ledercouch…"

„Du denkst über sowas im Möbelladen nach?", fragte Jack. „Hab ich ja gar nicht gemerkt."

„Du hast nicht gemerkt, was ich für einen Ständer hatte? Deshalb bin ich doch die ganze Zeit im Stuhl rumgerutscht, als dein alter Freund Ray von Dr. Ficker erzählte."

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „ Das hast du aber echt gut versteckt, Cowboy, doch du hättest es mir sagen können."

"Warum denn?", fragte Ennis ihn.

"Dann hätte ich dir die Couch gleich zum Bett mit dazu gekauft."

„Können wir nicht nochmal da hinfahren?", grinste Ennis.

„Hast du denn heute Nachmittag schon was vor?", erwiderte Jack zwinkernd.


End file.
